Les Ailes de Gaia
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Des origines de Gaia au Destin de Van, Hitomi, et tant d'autres... [Inachevé]
1. Ante Genesem : 1 Gaia

**Les Ailes de Gaïa **

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**I. Ante Genesem : le Paradis Perdu **

Chapitre Un : Gaïa

Le vent soufflait doucement, gonflant les voiles, rafraîchissant l'air chaud. La mer était calme, et l'on sentait à peine le remous des vagues sur la coque. « Port d'attache droit devant ! » hurla le guetteur du haut de son mat. Dès qu'il entendit ces mots, Sin remonta à toutes vitesses à la poupe du voilier et fixa l'horizon. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'un nouvel éclat, et il sentait son cœur battre plus vite à l'idée de revoir sa terre natale. Trois ans ! Trois ans qu'il était parti voir le monde sans une seule escale en Atlantide ! 

– Eh, gamin ! lança un marin amusé. Ne te presse pas, on ne verra pas la terre avant une bonne heure !

– Je sais, répondit Sin sans lâcher l'horizon bleu et plat du regard.

Il voulait être le premier à voir Atlantis.

Il resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une mince bande de terre apparaisse doucement devant ses yeux, comme surgie de l'océan.

– Terre ! hurla-t-il, surexcité. Atlantis !

Il trépignait sur place comme un enfant et les marins le regardaient s'agiter en souriant. Sin avait voyagé avec eux pendant ces trois années et ils l'avaient vu grandir et changer, d'un adolescent mal dégrossi, devenir cet homme blond de vingt ans. Et pourtant, pour eux il serait toujours un gamin.

Sin ne tenait pas en place, il aurait voulu que le bateau avance plus vite. Malheureusement, le capitaine avait coupé la propulsion à énergist et le navire n'avançait plus qu'à la voile. Les fonds de l'Atlantide n'étaient pas très profonds et il valait mieux être prudent.

L'île d'Atlantis grandissait de plus en plus et enfin, elle apparut dans toute sa splendeur, avec sa végétation luxuriante, ses plages de sable fin et blanc, ses falaises droites.

Sin souriait de joie, il était enfin chez lui !

Au milieu des falaises se dévoila soudain un large estuaire dans lequel le voilier s'engagea lentement. Le jeune Atlante ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant avec délice, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de l'air, le parfum des fleurs et des arbres, écoutant les cris des oiseaux et des animaux, uniques à son île.

Ils naviguèrent encore une petite heure avant d'arriver au port. Sin portait déjà son sac sur l'épaule et sauta directement sur le quai sans attendre que le bateau soit amarré.

Il salua les marins de la main et courut le plus vite possible à la seule taverne du port avancé sur la côte. Il la contourna, et devant ses yeux apparurent des escaliers qui montaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il n'y avait pas de montante prête et il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre la prochaine qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à la Vallée des Illusions. Sans se décourager, Sin grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, courant sans s'arrêter, le cœur battant à toutes vitesses, autant à cause de l'effort que de son excitation. Il dépassa l'une des montantes en arrêt et stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Plutôt que d'en profiter pour monter dans l'espèce d'œuf mécanique qui faisait la liaison entre la capitale et la côté, il repartit très vite à pied, il en avait besoin. Il voulait respirer l'air d'Atlantis, le parfum de chez lui.

Bientôt, il arriva au sommet du volcan éteint. Il s'avança lentement, il avait tellement attendu cet instant que maintenant il se sentait obligé de ralentir, d'en profiter un maximum…

Sin se retourna juste un instant pour regarder le port, les vaisseaux, les gens qui s'agitaient. Il ferma les yeux et monta les deux dernières marches.

Doucement, il rouvrit les paupières sur la Vallée des Illusions. Le soleil inondait le cratère verdoyant, illuminant la cité atlante, les maisons blanches. Un bourdonnement agitait les rues pleines de gens et Sin faillit hurler de joie. Il était chez lui ! Il descendit les escaliers à toutes vitesses, manquant de trébucher à toutes les marches, et arriva enfin dans la première rue de la cité. Il ralentit soudain et commença à marcher au milieu des gens, regardant autour de lui. Rien, rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme avant !

Les maisons au murs blancs, l'activité dans les rues, les étalages de vendeurs et les sourires des Atlantes… Non, tout était pareil, rien n'avait changé !

A part la tour, là-bas. Elle n'y était pas lorsque Sin était parti. Cette tour… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il erra dans la ville longtemps avant de se décider à prendre le chemin de sa maison… Oui, la sienne, maintenant. Il y serait seul.

Sin s'arrêta un instant, un peu effrayé à l'idée de retrouver cette grande maison vide de ses parents. Il leva les yeux vers le Palais du Conseil. L'immense bâtisse bleue et blanche qui dominait la Vallée n'avait pas changé non plus… Là-haut, en haut de ces marches de marbre froid, un siège l'attendait. Le siège de son père. L'un des douze membres du Conseil qui dirigeait le destin des Atlantes…

Sin se détourna du palais et fit enfin les derniers pas qui le séparaient de chez lui. Cette grande maison blanche, comme toutes les autres à Atlantis.

Le jeune Atlante resta là, un instant, face au portail blanc, incapable de trouver le courage d'entrer.

– Sin ? Au nom du Dieu Dragon Escaflowne, Sin, c'est toi ? fit une voix incrédule.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, dont les yeux violet vif étaient agrandis par l'émotion. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant et pleurant à la fois.

– Oh Sin ! C'est vraiment toi ! Ryk ! Ryk ! Viens vite !

– A… Aphaïa ? fit Sin, surpris et ému en reconnaissant son amie d'enfance.

– Sin ! s'écria une autre voix, plus grave mais aussi joyeuse.

Sans lâcher Aphaïa, Sin se tourna vers le jeune homme brun aux yeux rouge pâle.

– Ryk ! Aphaïa ! lança Sin en secouant la tête, la gorge serrée. Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de vous revoir !

– Et nous donc ! répliqua Ryk joyeusement.

Le brun posa une main sur le bras de son ami en lui souriant.

– Tu as enfin grandi, déclara-t-il d'un air moqueur.

– Parle pour toi, répliqua Sin avec une pointe d'émotion.

– Tu es parti longtemps, dit Ryk, sa voix sonnant comme un reproche. Tu as dû en voir, des choses ! Il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout ça. Alors ? Comment est le monde ?

– Crois-moi si tu veux, répondit le jeune Atlante blond en regardant autour de lui, mais il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'Atlantis.

– Tu nous raconteras ça plus tard, dit Aphaïa doucement. Pour l'instant, tu devrais t'installer chez toi.

– Venez dîner à la maison, proposa Sin, trop heureux.

– Pas de problème ! lança Ryk. Alors à ce soir, voyageur !

Aphaïa sourit et s'éloigna à son tour, se retournant une fois pour regarder son ami d'enfance. « Comme ils ont changé », pensa Sin, le cœur serré.

– Maître Sin ! Vous êtes de retour !

Le jeune homme se retourna en souriant pour recevoir les exclamations d'accueil de ses vieux serviteurs.

¤¤¤

Ryk s'assit joyeusement sur la plate-forme de la Tour du Destin qui l'emmena au dernier étage. Le garde devant la porte le salua profondément et lui ouvrit la salle. Au centre, une énorme machine soutenait un globe de verre rosâtre.

Des hommes s'agitaient et discutaient avec animation. L'un d'eux, assez vieux, aperçut Ryk et l'interpella.

– Ah, Ryk ! Tu tombes bien. Les premiers essais sont concluants, les techniciens affirment que tout sera prêt dans quelques mois.

– Tant mieux ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'expérimenter la Pythie !

Puis son regard s'éclaira.

– Au fait, Sin est de retour !

Le silence s'installa soudain dans la pièce. Les membres du Conseil présents se tournèrent vers Ryk, et l'homme qui avait interpellé le jeune homme prit un air soucieux.

– Sin… Le fils de Kamal. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, Ryk. Kamal était contre la manipulation du Destin et j'ai cru comprendre que son fils partageait son opinion. Il n'est pas bon que nous soyons divisés, surtout au sein du Conseil.

Ryk haussa les épaules.

– Tout Atlantis nous soutient, dit-il calmement. Sin n'est pas idiot. Il se rendra à l'opinion de la majorité. Je lui parlerai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lantheus.

Le vieil homme prit un air sceptique. Il connaissait bien Kamal, et son fils semblait lui ressembler énormément. Sans plus faire part de ses doutes, il entraîna Ryk pour lui montrer les résultats de la machine à manipuler le destin, la toute puissante Pythie.

Ryk rejoignit Aphaïa et Sin un peu avant le dîner et demanda à son ami de lui raconter son voyage de trois ans. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance légère et joyeuse, les trois amis étaient heureux de se retrouver réunis après cette longue séparation. Fascinés, les deux Atlantes écoutaient Sin raconter ce qu'il avait vu, parler des civilisations qu'il avait croisées.

– Les civilisations non-atlantes commencent seulement à naître ! lança-t-il avec passion. Leur technologie est inexistante, ils ont des milliers d'années de retard sur Ispano et nous !

– En sachant que c'est nous qui avons offert notre technologie à Ispano… intervint Aphaïa.

– Exact, acquiesça Sin. Quoiqu'il en soit, la majorité n'ont même pas la notion de l'écriture, d'autres commencent seulement à la découvrir… par contre ils ont un art vraiment fascinant, très différent du nôtre. En fait, ils sont principalement chasseurs et nomades.

Sin se leva et alla chercher des feuilles qu'il montra à ses deux amis.

– J'ai remarqué une chose, dit-il. De tous les endroits où je suis allé, aucune terre ne comprenait de l'énergist. J'ai découvert énormément d'autres nouveaux types de pierre, mais il semble que seule l'Atlantide est composée d'énergist ! C'est très troublant, et après plusieurs expériences, j'en ai conclu que l'énergist aurait multiplié notre capacité intellectuelle par cent. Est-ce que vous réalisez ?

– Tu veux dire que sans l'énergist, nous serions au même stade que les autres ? demanda Aphaïa d'une voix incrédule.

– Tout à fait. C'est troublant quand on pense à la légende qui dit que l'énergist est un cadeau fait à notre peuple par les Dieux Dragons Jecha, Kepa et Escaflowne...

Ryk regardait les résultats d'un air passionné, comparait les expériences.

– C'est fascinant, dit-il. Tes tests sont rigoureusement exact… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'énergist avait cette propriété ! Il faudra absolument que tu montres ça au Conseil demain. Ils seront sidérés !

– Moi c'est quand je pense à l'argent gâché dans la construction de cette machine de guerre que je suis sidéré, fit Sin. Comment on l'appelle ? Un guymelef, c'est ça ?

Ryk acquiesça en silence.

– Aucune des civilisations que j'ai croisées n'est capable de nous battre, ni même de nous blesser seulement, ce ne sont que des enfants, continua Sin. Et ça fait maintenant cent ans que ces voleurs d'Ispano créent cette machine inutile. Par Jecha ! C'est un sacrilège, cet outil de guerre à l'image du Dieu Dragon Escaflowne !

– Tes récriminations m'ont manquées, Sin ! lança Ryk, amusé. Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme se détendirent et il regarda par la fenêtre. 

– Parlez-moi un peu d'Atlantis, demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tour, là-bas ?

– La Tour du Destin, répondit Ryk assez vite.

– La Tour du Destin ? répéta Sin en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Il y eut un silence et Ryk se leva, le regard ailleurs. « Je t'en parlerai demain avant le Conseil, tu as pas mal de choses à rattraper, et il est tard. Pour l'instant tu devrais te reposer. Bonne nuit, voyageur ! »

Ryk salua Aphaïa d'un sourire et sortit sans un mot de plus. Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques minutes sans que Sin ou Aphaïa le brise. Puis la jeune fille se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant la Tour du Destin illuminée dans la nuit. Sin suivit sa silhouette fine des yeux. Sans qu'il ne demande rien, elle commença à parler.

–Dès la mort de ton père, et dès ton départ, ils ont accéléré les recherches. Tu penses, ils n'avaient plus d'opposition ! Ils ont extrait des quantités affolantes d'énergist du sol, et construit cette tour. Je sais par Ryk qu'ils ont presque atteint leur but.

– Comment est-ce possible, Aphaïa ? Je croyais… que ce n'était pas possible… qu'il n'y avait pas de déclencheur… ?

Aphaïa se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

– Ils ont trouvé. Ils ont compris le principal pouvoir de l'énergist. Elle stimule l'esprit… Tes conclusions ne font que leur assurer qu'ils ont raison.

– Aphaïa…

– Ils utilisent l'âme, Sin. Le Pouvoir de l'Esprit pour matérialiser les rêves et changer le Destin des Hommes.

Sin ferma les yeux un instant et serra les poings. « Par Kepa ! Ils sont fous, ragea-t-il. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! » Aphaïa s'approcha de son ami d'enfance et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. – Je sais, Sin. Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça, et tu sais que je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais tous ici à Atlantis sont pour ces expériences sur le Destin. Ils croient sincèrement que ce sera bénéfique pour nous. Et tu ne peux rien faire seul. – Et Ryk ? demanda Sin d'une voix crispée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ? – Il est l'un des créateurs de la Tour. Sin baissa la tête, accablé à l'idée que son meilleur ami participe à cette folie. Aphaïa eut un sourire triste et déposa sans prévenir un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme blond. « Tu m'as manqué, Sin. » Aphaïa sortit, laissant l'Atlante seul. Sin se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa joie d'être de retour était gâchée. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il suivit du regard la silhouette d'Aphaïa qui s'éloignait dans la nuit, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur la Tour du Destin. Il se durcit. Non, il ne laisserait pas ces fous du Conseil jouer avec le feu sans combattre. Sin sentait au fond de lui, comme une vérité profonde, que tout ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Il eut un instant devant les yeux l'image d'un monde en ruine, recouvert de végétation, abandonné. Il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité. Avec un soupir, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et monta se coucher. 

¤¤¤

Ryk s'assit sur les marches du Palais. Le ciel était beau, le soleil brillait. Mais les marches de marbre étaient froides. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille, au retour du dîner. Aujourd'hui, il devrait s'expliquer avec Sin, et Ryk avait la désagréable sensation que ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prétendu à Lantheus. Il sentit la présence de son ami et leva les yeux, croisant le regard vert froid de Sin. Ryk se leva.

– Je savais qu'Aphaïa te parlerait, dit-il.

– J'aurais préféré l'entendre de ta bouche.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

– Tu seras seul dans cette histoire, fit soudain Ryk.

– Peu importe. Je me battrai seul, mais je ne vous laisserai pas détruire ce pays, répliqua Sin d'une voix dure en embrasant la Vallée des Illusions du regard.

Ryk sentit une vague de rage l'envahir. « Détruire, vraiment ! » lança-t-il.

Il attrapa Sin par le bras et l'entraîna à travers les rues d'Atlantis, sans que le jeune homme, trop surpris, ne se rebelle.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'autre extrémité de la ville, et Sin découvrit avec horreur le spectacle face à lui. Les trois temples sacrés s'étaient écroulés, dévoilant une carrière d'énergist grise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en s'approchant avec prudence de ce qu'il restait du temple du Dieu Dragon de la Terre, Kepa.

– Prélude à la tempête, répondit Ryk. Il y a d'abord eu un raz-de-marée.

– Un raz-de-marée ? Si loin de la mer ?

– Oui. Le temple de Jecha a été détruit. Et uniquement celui-ci, et tous ses prêtres noyés. Puis un tremblement de terre qui a fait s'effondrer le temple de Kepa, enterrant ses prêtres. Et enfin une tempête monumentale, un vent d'une force incroyable a détruit le temple d'Escaflowne. Encore une fois, aucun prêtre n'a survécu.

– L'avertissement des Dieux Dragons, murmura Sin. Prélude à la Tempête, la destruction d'Atlantis…

– Voilà pourquoi nous avons construit cette tour et la Pythie, dit Ryk. Pour sauver Atlantis. Les énergists sont un cadeau des Dieux Dragons pour que nous changions notre destin.

Sin eut un sourire narquois.

– C'est ce que tu crois ? Mon père se battait contre cette idée bien avant cet avertissement. Et des gens ont travaillé sur ta Pythie bien avant toi. Pour moi, cet avertissement concerne vos jeux d'apprentis sorciers.

– Sin…

– Je comprends ton point de vue, je le respecte, et je trouve ton combat plein d'honneur. Mais je me battrai contre toi. En détournant le destin d'Atlantis, vous provoquez sa destruction.

Il y eut un silence.

– Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas à discuter, fit Ryk d'une voix triste.

– Non.

– Alors tant pis. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

Les deux jeunes Atlantes marchèrent en silence à travers la ville. Ils gravirent ensemble les marches de marbre, traversèrent ensemble les couloirs froids du palais et entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil. Les dix autres membres y étaient déjà installés.

A la porte, Sin et Ryk se séparèrent et s'assirent chacun sur leur siège, à l'opposé l'un des l'autre. Lantheus, au centre du demi-cercle, comprit au regard des deux jeunes Atlantes que Sin ne serait pas de leur côté.

Belphora, la Conseillère assise à la droite du vieil homme, se leva.

– Chers Conseillers, cette séance sera consacré à Sin, fils de Kamal, revenu prendre sa place parmi nous. Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec toi, Sin.

Les autres Conseillers répétèrent la formule d'accueil, puis le jeune homme se leva. A côté de ces hommes et de ces femmes âgés de trente ans et plus, Sin et Ryk faisaient vraiment jeunes.

– Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous, Conseillers, répondit Sin. Avant tout, je tiens à vous faire savoir ce que vous devinez déjà. Je suis contre la Manipulation du Destin et je n'y participerai pas. Si c'est dans mes possibilités, je combattrai même votre projet.

Il y eut un grand silence et Lantheus se leva.

– Tu sais que tu seras seul dans ce combat, Sin.

– Je le sais, répondit le jeune homme simplement. J'en prends la responsabilité et le risque. Vers l'Est du Continent Nord, j'ai croisé le chemin d'une tribu de nomades. L'une de leur légende raconte qu'à la création du monde, leur Dieu conduit à la vie un homme et une femme et leur permit d'habiter Eden, un Paradis Terrestre, à la condition qu'ils ne touchent pas aux fruits d'un arbre. Ils désobéirent pour devenir l'égal de leur Créateur et furent chassés d'Eden. Depuis, leurs descendants errent indéfiniment à la surface de la Terre à la recherche d'une nouvelle terre où ils pourront vivre en paix.

Sin se tût, et les Conseillers le regardèrent en silence. Ryk eut un sourire désabusé. Il savait où Sin voulait en venir.

– Je crains qu'en voulant jouer avec le destin, les dieux nous punissent, continua Sin. Je ne toucherai pas au fruit défendu. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Maintenant, je vais vous présenter les résultats de mon voyage à travers le monde.

Sans plus parler de la Tour du Destin, Sin se lança dans le récit de son périple, distribuant des dossiers à chacun des Conseillers.

Sin ne parla plus jamais de son choix malgré les jours qui passaient. Lorsque les autres Conseillers discutaient de l'avancée des recherches, il se taisait mais écoutait avec attention, et se renseigna un maximum pour comprendre comment la Pythie marchait.

Ryk et lui ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ne s'opposaient pas ouvertement non plus.

Les mois passaient, sans événement particulier, lorsqu'un matin Ryk débarqua dans la salle du Conseil dans un état d'excitation euphorique. « C'est prêt ! hurlait-il. Prêt ! »

Lantheus se redressa ; intrigué, Sin leva les yeux de son rapport.

– La Pythie est terminée, expliqua Ryk. On peut… les ailes… tout de suite… Venez !

Le Conseil entier se déplaça à travers les rues jusqu'à la Tour du Destin. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage, guidés par Ryk.

La Pythie, énorme globe rosâtre, avait été déplacée sur le toit. Les techniciens s'affairaient autour, se lançant des termes spécifiques.

Ryk se tourna vers le Conseil, ses yeux couleur de rubis lumineux brillaient d'excitation.

– Tout est prêt, dit-il. Nous pouvons lancer l'opération pour la création des ailes !

Sin regarda intensément la machine couleur énergist.

Les Conseillers parlaient maintenant avec animation en rentrant au Palais, seul Sin restait silencieux. Belphora envoya des messagers dans toute la Vallée des Illusions pour prévenir la population de se réunir en début de soirée sous la Tour du Destin.

Les Conseillers revinrent enfin s'asseoir et Sin demanda la parole. Ryk le regarda. « Tu ne peux rien faire, Sin, rien ! » pensa-t-il.

– Je demande l'autorisation de ne pas participer à la cérémonie de ce soir, dit-il.

– Quoi ! s'exclama Ryk en se levant. Tu es fou ! Tu…

– Tais-toi, Ryk, ordonna Lantheus avant de se tourner vers l'autre jeune homme. Sin, nous ne pouvons pas t'y obliger mais as-tu bien considéré toutes les conséquences de cet acte ?

– Oui. J'ai dit que j'assumerai mes choix, et c'est ce que je fais.

Sur ce, le jeune homme s'inclina pour saluer les Conseillers et sortit sans un mot de plus, suivis par des regards consternés.

Sin marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs et atteignait la sortie quand un appel le fit se retourner : « Sin ! Attends-moi, imbécile ! ».

Ryk courait dans sa direction, bouillant de rage.

– Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu fais ! s'exclama-t-il. Au nom de Jecha, Sin, tu vas être marginalisé ! Différent des autres ! Un paria ! Arrête ça ! Est-ce que tu ne vas pas abandonner ton comportement de gamin au moins pour une fois ? Tu es fou !

– J'ai dit que je n'y participerai pas, et je tiendrai parole ! C'est vous les fous. Utiliser les rêves ! La puissance des rêves ! Vous nous menez droit à la catastrophe !

– Le rêve des Atlantes est de sauver Atlantis, fit Ryk. C'est le tien aussi , non ? Tous les rêves se complètent !

– Pour combien de temps ? cingla l'Atlante aux yeux émeraude. Tu peux me dire pour combien de temps votre jolie harmonie régnera ? Escaflowne tout puissant ! Ouvre les yeux, Ryk ! L'énergie des rêves est bien trop instable ! Tu crois vraiment que chaque rêve de chaque Atlante est désintéressé, pur ? La Puissance de l'Esprit, tu parles ! Le Rêve Commun, tu parles ! Un jour ou l'autre, deux personnes s'opposeront et là commencera la destruction d'Atlantis !

– Tu es parano, fit Ryk.

–Et toi d'une naïveté destructrice.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, puis Sin haussa les épaules, soudain fatigué. « Que les Dieux Dragons te protègent, Ryk, murmura-t-il en se détournant. Que les Dieux Dragons te protègent. »

Il s'éloigna sans que Ryk le rappelle. L'Atlante aux yeux rouge pâle suivit son ami du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et fixa ses iris de sang sur la Tour du Destin. Pourquoi ce frisson ? Ryk eut soudain la vision terrifiante d'un monde pris par les flammes, il crut entendre des cris de terreur et d'agonie… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et rentra au palais.

Sin entra dans le salon et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le soleil rougeoyant éclairait la ville d'une lueur brûlante, comme si elle était la proie des flammes. Au fond, la Tour du Destin sur laquelle trônait la Pythie.

Sin ferma les rideaux et s'assit dans un fauteuil, avec sur le visage un air fatigué et désespéré. A cet instant, il faisait deux fois son âge. Il était seul, complètement seul. Tous les habitants de la Vallée des Illusions, tous les Atlantes étaient là-bas, sous la Tour du Destin, excités et heureux… courant à leur propre perte.

« Comment peuvent-ils être si aveugles ? »

Le porte du salon s'ouvrit et il se redressa avec surprise, face aux yeux améthyste d'Aphaïa.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. Tu devrais être là-bas, ça va bientôt commencer !

Aphaïa eut un rire léger.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, Sin.

Le jeune homme se leva.

– Pourquoi ? Je ne te demande pas de me soutenir ni quoique ce soit. Va là-bas, Aphaïa. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi.

– Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle doucement en allant ouvrir les rideaux sur le coucher de soleil. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec leur projet.

– Aphaïa…

– Tais-toi.

La jeune fille resta face à la fenêtre. Ils attendirent ensemble, en silence. Et puis soudain, une lueur verte illumina le ciel, inonda la ville, et disparut.  
L'instant d'après, des êtres aux ailes blanches et lumineuses s'élevaient dans le ciel. « Les fous… murmura Sin. Comme je les envie. »

Aphaïa ne répondit pas.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sin sortit de chez lui, le soleil brillait comme chaque jour depuis la création de la Pythie. Il y avait des Atlantes partout, dans le ciel… on entendait des rires de joie, comme un cri d'espoir. Sin déambula dans les rues, perdu, seul Atlante à marcher. Il les regardait voler, ces oiseaux de rêves aux grandes ailes blanches.

Il pensa à Aphaïa qui dormait encore dans la chambre d'ami. Comme elle aurait été belle, à voler dans le ciel.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu tord ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que la Pythie apportera effectivement le bonheur aux Atlantes ? »

Un cri de frayeur le sortit de ses pensées et il vit un enfant, encore maladroit avec ses ailes, tomber de quelques mètres. Il le rattrapa de justesse.

– Allons, dit-il gentiment à l'enfant en pleurs, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête et s'envola de nouveau en hésitant avant de disparaître dans le ciel. Sin le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. « Le bonheur est si fragile », pensa-t-il.

Il arriva devant le Palais. Ryk était assis sur les marches de marbre, au soleil, ses ailes de lumière grandes ouvertes. Sin s'assit près de lui et ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

– Je n'ai pas vu Aphaïa hier soir, dit Ryk.

– Elle était avec moi.

– Elle est toujours avec toi. Elle a toujours été avec toi… dans tous nos différents elle prenait parti pour toi. Et cette fois… elle a orienté sa vie par rapport à la tienne…

– Il ne s'agissait pas de moi. Elle a fait son choix.

Ryk eut un sourire sceptique.

– Quel est le prochain projet de votre merveilleuse machine ? demanda Sin.

– La création d'un monde.

Sin faillit éclater de rire mais se retint. « J'ai hâte de voir ça », dit-il paisiblement.

Les deux amis se levèrent et entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil.

Lantheus se leva et les autres Conseillers se turent. Le vieil homme regarda Sin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et secoua tristement la tête.

– Mes amis, dit-il, mes très chers Conseillers… La Cérémonie des Ailes a été un succès, comme vous le savez tous. Le Rêve Commun est devenu réalité.

Il laissa passer un temps.

– Il est l'heure maintenant de vous faire part d'un projet plus important, en préparation depuis déjà un an. Je vais laisser le jeune Ryk vous en parler.

Lantheus se rassit, et Ryk se redressa, un peu nerveux. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard de Sin.

– La Cérémonie des Ailes n'était qu'un essai, dit-il. Un essai pour s'assurer de la capacité de la Pythie. Nous envisageons un projet bien plus ambitieux. Créer un nouveau monde.

Sin secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, mais Ryk continua sans se troubler.

– En concentrant les rêves des Atlantes, nous pourrions arriver à multiplier la puissance du Pouvoir de l'Esprit, et par cela créer une nouvelle planète dans le ciel, uniquement visible par ceux qui savent qu'elle y est.

Il y eut un brouhaha, Ryk attendit patiemment qu'il s'apaise.

– Est-ce vraiment faisable ? demanda Karenos.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça tranquillement Ryk. Pas tout de suite, évidemment, nous aurons besoin de temps pour donner à notre planète un aspect vivable. Faune, flore, et bien sûr, êtres humains.

Il y eut un silence plein d'excitation.

– En somme, intervint le plus calmement possible Sin, tu te proposes de créer la vie.

– Parfaitement, affirma-t-il. La Vie : un monde de paix et d'harmonie.

Sin se leva brusquement. « Vous êtes tous fous, dit-il très paisiblement, et pourtant il bouillait de rage. Vous êtes tous fous. Maintenant, pardonnez un simple être humain sans grande ambition de fuir cette table de dieux. »

Sin se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, mais fut stoppé par la voix de Lantheus.

– Pas si vite, Sin, fils de Kamal. Attends et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire. Faire naître cette planète sera un travail dur, et pour la créer, il faut quelqu'un qui connaisse bien la vie. Nous t'avons choisi, Sin le Voyageur. Toi qui connais le monde, toi qui aime ton pays, toi qui veux par dessus tout protéger la vie. Tu es le plus qualifié pour ce travail. Faire de cette planète, ce nouveau monde de paix et d'harmonie une réalité.

Sin, fou de rage, se tourna vers eux et s'apprêtait à exploser lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ryk. Et il souriait. Sin comprit soudain. Sa colère disparut en une seconde, remplacée par une immense lassitude.

« Ils m'ont piégé, pensa-t-il. Ils savent que je ne peux pas refuser. Si je les envoie se faire voir, ils la créeront quand même, leur planète. Et ils savent que je ne les laisserai pas faire… que j'y participerai juste pour éviter un nouveau désastre, et que je me battrai pour qu'elle soit parfaite, leur planète de Vie… Quelle bande de manipulateurs… »

Sin ferma les yeux, désabusé. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser faire. S'ils y arrivaient vraiment, les Dieux Dragons seuls savaient quel monde en ruine ils créeraient… Sin connaissait les défauts de la Terre, il savait les légendes des peuples, et il aimait la Vie. Oui, s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette planète de naître, il pouvait au moins empêcher qu'elle soit un enfer pour ses habitants.

« Créer Eden… », pensa-t-il avec un sourire cynique.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa les Conseillers un par un, s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps dans le regard victorieux de Ryk qui connaissait déjà sa réponse.

– C'est bon, abdiqua Sin. J'accepte…

– Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas refuser, lança Ryk.

– … A une condition.

– Laquelle ? demanda Lantheus.

– Laissez-moi la nommer.

Lantheus et Ryk se regardèrent.

– D'accord, acquiesça le jeune Atlante. Quel nom veux-tu lui donner ?

Sin tourna ses yeux émeraude vers la fenêtre, fixant le ciel bleu.

– Gaïa, dit-il. Elle s'appellera Gaïa.

Il y eut un silence.

– Gaïa… murmura Ryk. Pourquoi Gaïa ?

– Parce que ça veut dire Terre, tout simplement, répondit Sin avant de sortir.

Ryk resta un instant immobile puis sortit à son tour et rattrapa l'Atlante blond. « Sin… j'ai réfléchi à ton histoire d'Eden et de peuple errant. C'est une des raisons de la création de Gaïa. Si un jour, Atlantis est détruit, notre peuple aura un endroit où aller. »

Sin ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. « Parce que toi, pensa-t-il tristement, toi tu crées la cause de la destruction d'Atlantis pour en sauver le peuple ? Excuse-moi de trouver ça illogique… »

Le lendemain, Lantheus annonça au peuple d'Atlantis le projet de la création de Gaïa. La réaction fut enthousiaste, unanime. Mais le choix de Sin, l'Atlante sans aile, pour inventer la planète de la Vie en dérouta plus d'un.

La plus surprise de tous fut Aphaïa qui se précipita chez Sin dès qu'elle apprit la nouvelle.

– Toi ! s'écria-t-elle, déçue. C'est toi qui va cautionner cette folie ? En faire une réalité et précipiter la chute d'Atlantis ?

– Attends, Aphaïa, écoute-moi… Ils m'ont piégé…

Sin raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, et la jeune fille secoua la tête, dépassée.

– C'est un coup de Ryk, ça… Comment a-t-il pu ? Te faire ça, toi !

– C'est bon, Aphaïa, ne t'inquiète pas… je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Inventer Gaïa va me prendre énormément de temps, expliqua Sin. En fait j'ai l'impression que je vais y passer ma vie… Est-ce que tu veux bien t'installer à la maison et t'en occuper le temps que je serais sur ce projet ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Aphaïa avec un sourire.

– Ça ne gênera pas ta sœur ?

– Tu parles, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu amer. Ça ne changera rien… C'est comme si je n'étais jamais là, de toute façon.

– Merci, Aphaïa. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Le travail de Sin commença dès le lendemain. Ryk l'emmena au sous-sol de la Tour du Destin, dans une salle isolée.

– Ici, tu seras tranquille, dit-il. Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux, tous les renseignements possibles.

– J'ai juste besoin que tu m'apprennes l'avancée de la concentration d'énergie. Si je ne sais pas quel pouvoir on a, je ne peux pas être complètement libre de créer.

Ryk acquiesça et sortit. Sin regarda autour de lui l'atelier éclairé à l'énergist, la table sur laquelle était posé le dossier qu'il avait fait à propos des autres civilisations.

Sin s'assit face à la table et prit une feuille. Le crayon à la main, il fixa la page blanche. « Créer un monde… bande de fous… Comment voulez-vous que je crée un monde ? »

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer… à quoi peut ressembler la Terre vue du ciel… océan… bleu… une planète bleue… des continents… Gaïa… l'autre Terre…

Sin traça un cercle sur la feuille. Un cercle.

De l'eau, beaucoup d'eau… pour que les Humains ne prennent pas trop de place. S'ils sont trop nombreux ils se battent.

Un océan immense sur lequel, posé comme des îles, deux continents.

Climat. Le premier continent, aux trois quarts recouvert par les glaces. Un endroit qui restera sauvage… froid. Plus au sud, moins de glace. Habitable, peut-être.

Le second continent. Climat variable. Chaud en été, neige en hiver. Pas toujours. Habitable. Je veux un monde agréable…

Pendant des heures, Sin dessina la surface de Gaïa. Tard dans la nuit, un homme vint le chercher. Sin n'avait pas fini. Frustré, il abandonna son travail à regret et se laissa reconduire chez lui. Il y avait encore de la lumière, et lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, un repas froid l'attendait. « Aphaïa », pensa-t-il.  
Elle devait déjà dormir.

Sin s'assit à la table et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, en fait. Gaïa… il sentait que cette idée l'obséderait longtemps. Il savait, il sentait au fond de lui qu'Atlantis était condamnée. L'avertissement des Dieux Dragons était clair. Alors peut-être que Ryk avait raison. Gaïa sauverait-elle les Atlantes après les avoir détruits ? Quel paradoxe…

Sin termina de dîner et monta au premier étage. En passant dans le couloir, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'Aphaïa. Elle dormait paisiblement. Sans faire plus de bruit, il referma la porte et alla se coucher.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la fatigue vint d'un seul coup et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Les jours qui suivirent furent identiques au premier. Sin travaillait sans relâche sur la surface de sa planète, mais quelque chose le gênait. Gaïa semblait prendre forme en relief, montagnes, forêts, mers et océans, rivières et lacs, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Frustré, Sin laissa s'écouler deux semaines sans presque toucher à ses papiers. Il cherchait désespérément ce qui ne marchait pas.

Il rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir, partait de plus en plus tôt le matin, il ne voyait plus Aphaïa mais la présence de la jeune Atlante se faisait sentir dans la maison : quand il revenait, quelle que soit l'heure, même si les serviteurs étaient partis depuis longtemps déjà, il y avait toujours un repas sur la table, et la maison semblait vivante même s'il n'y habitait presque plus. C'était sa grande peur : que la maison meure, cette maison où il avait passé son enfance. Il voulait encore l'entendre respirer en rentrant chez lui, et grâce à la présence d'Aphaïa, c'était possible. C'est en réfléchissant à ça, tard dans la nuit en rentrant chez lui, qu'il réalisa ce qui manquait.

Gaïa ne respirait pas. Gaïa ne vivait pas, contrairement à la Terre. Cette nuit-là, il ne put dormir et dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, il se précipita à la Tour du Destin, attendant avec impatience que Ryk ou Lantheus arrive.

Le vieil homme fut le premier à se présenter et Sin se précipita vers lui.

– Lantheus ! Bonjour ! Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous ! J'ai besoin de vous !

– Que se passe-t-il, Sin ?

Les yeux du jeune Atlante brillaient comme des émeraudes au Soleil, et Lantheus eut un sourire heureux. Sin semblait finalement se passionner pour le projet Gaïa, et le vieil homme en était soulagé. Leur planète aurait un destin bien plus beau si elle était imaginée par quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

– Il faut que je comprenne comment marche la Terre ! Comment elle vit et comment elle respire, vous voyez ? Si je ne sais comment notre monde vit, Gaïa ne pourra pas exister, elle sera impossible à créer !

– Comprendre comment marche la Terre ?

– Pas complètement, je sais que ce n'est pas possible mais… en partie au moins ! Je demande l'autorisation de puiser dans la Bibliothèque Sacrée. Il doit bien y avoir ça dedans !

La Bibliothèque Sacrée… l'endroit qui recelait toutes les connaissances atlantes, offertes par les Dieux Dragons. Des centaines de milliers de livres et de manuscrits.

– Elle est immense, Sin. Comment veux-tu trouver exactement ce que tu cherches ?

– Je ne sais pas… au hasard ! A la grâce des Dieux Dragons ! Après tout, c'est bien par hasard que le Conseiller Neomé a découvert que la Terre était ronde en fouillant parmi les cartes il y a déjà plus de deux cents ans !

Lantheus hocha la tête.

– Nous en parlerons au Conseil, dit-il. Viens.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sin avait eu son autorisation. Une équipe fouillerait avec lui la Bibliothèque, tandis qu'une autre étudierait la vie naturelle autour. Comprendre la vie… Sin avait raison : avant de créer une autre planète, il fallait déjà savoir comment la leur marchait. Ispano fut mis à contribution : le seul peuple à savoir à quoi ressemblait la Terre vue du ciel, le seul peuple à savoir voyager entre les dimensions. Une technologie qu'ils gardaient jalousement et que rien, malgré les nombreux dons atlantes, n'avait pu les convaincre de partager.

Le travail de fouille et de recherche dura des mois. Le temps passait, mais la seule à s'en rendre compte était Aphaïa. Elle continuait à vivre chez Sin.

Un jour, sa sœur aînée, Lany, avait fini par venir voir pourquoi elle ne rentrait plus jamais chez elles. Aphaïa lui avait dit la vérité, mais Lany en imaginait une autre et après tout s'en moquait. Aphaïa pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa vie et elle soupçonnait sa sœur d'être un peu folle depuis qu'elle avait refusé le port des ailes. Ç'avait été toujours comme ça, Lany et Aphaïa ne s'étaient jamais comprises, et chez Sin, Aphaïa se sentait plus libre. D'un autre côté, elle ne le voyait jamais, il passait sa vie enfermé dans la Bibliothèque Sacrée ou à apprendre par cœur les comptes rendus de l'équipe qui travaillait à l'extérieur.

Ryk ne valait pas mieux : lui ne sortait pas de la salle de la Pythie, travaillant sans relâche sur sa concentration du destin, cherchant désespérément à découvrir comment canaliser la puissance de l'énergist.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Sin était revenu à Atlantis. Aphaïa regardait par la fenêtre, la soirée venait à peine de commencer et elle savait que l'Atlante aux yeux verts ne rentrerait pas avant que la nuit soit très avancée. Elle avait donné la permission aux serviteurs de Sin de partir, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux. Aphaïa s'écarta de la vitre et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle prit un livre et s'apprêtait à le commencer lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Sin entra. Aphaïa se leva avec surprise.

– Sin ? Tu as déjà fini ?

Le jeune Atlante se mit à rire doucement. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais l'expression de son visage était rayonnante et comme soulagée.

– Déjà ? répéta-t-il. Ça fait des mois que je suis dessus… j'ai fini de travailler sur la Terre. Je vais pouvoir entièrement me consacrer à Gaïa.

– C'est fantastique ! s'écria Aphaïa, heureuse pour lui.

– Je suis rentré plus tôt pour passer une soirée tranquille avec toi. A moins que tu aies d'autres projets ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

– Non. Par contre, ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour le dîner, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, j'ai laissé tous les serviteurs partir.

– C'est pas grave ! Comme ça au moins on sera tranquille. On a pas mal de temps à rattraper, on ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit beaucoup vus ces derniers mois. Il faut que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais enfermé là dedans… et on ira faire un tour dehors, je t'assure que je deviens claustrophobe !

Aphaïa sourit et ils allèrent ensemble préparer un dîner simple pour eux deux en plaisantant et en jouant comme des gamins.

Ils mangèrent vite, pendant qu'Aphaïa lui racontait rapidement le peu qu'il y avait à dire sur ses journées.

Ils sortirent ensuite dans la douceur de la soirée, le ciel était encore éclairé par la lueur rougeoyante du soleil.

– Est-ce que ça t'embête de me parler de tes découvertes ? demanda Aphaïa.

Sin sourit et commença à lui raconter ses recherches et leurs résultats. Le noyau terrestre, la lave, la place de la Terre dans l'univers et sous les étoiles. Combien leur planète natale était minuscule par rapport à l'espace qui l'entourait. Il lui raconta la nature, les arbres et les fleurs, l'air, l'eau.

Il lui raconta la Terre.

Ils firent le tour de la Vallée des Illusions en parlant, sans se rendre compte des heures qui passaient, de la nuit tombée depuis longtemps déjà, dans les rues éclairées à l'énergist. Ils rentrèrent doucement chez Sin.

– Au fait, Aphaïa… j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer… je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant : Ryk se marie.

– Pardon ? fit la jeune fille stupéfaite. Ryk se marie ?

– Oui… j'ai appris ça de sa bouche ce matin même ! Il épouse une technicienne qui travaille aussi sur la Pythie. Elle s'appelle Maya. Ils se marient le mois prochain.

Aphaïa secoua la tête, trop surprise.

– C'est dingue, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Ryk marié. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, répondit Sin.  
Un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Ils montèrent au premier étage et se séparèrent devant l'escalier.

– Bonne nuit, Aphaïa, dit doucement Sin alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

– Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Sin resta un instant seul dans l'obscurité du couloir et rentra à son tour dans sa chambre.

Les jours reprirent comme avant, Sin travaillait cette fois sur Gaïa même et parfois ne rentrait même pas de la nuit. Cette planète l'obsédait. Il la voulait parfaite, porteuse de ce Bonheur Absolu que Ryk cherchait tellement à atteindre pour Atlantis.

Le mariage de Ryk se déroula sous la Pythie, cette machine à bonheur sur laquelle Maya et lui avaient tellement travaillé.

Sin et Aphaïa étaient venus tous les deux à la demande de leur ami d'enfance.

La cérémonie fut courte, et n'était rien de plus qu'une formalité… tout de suite après la technicienne et le Conseiller reprirent leur travail comme si de rien n'était.

Sin avait maintenant terminé Gaïa en elle-même, mais créer des êtres humains lui semblait impossible et sacrilège. Ryk et lui s'opposèrent longtemps sur ce sujet, et l'Atlante blond finit par capituler face au désir de tous les Conseillers réunis. Mais désormais, il n'était plus du tout sûr d'arriver à faire de Gaïa un monde parfait. Créer la vie…

Le matin du jour où il allait commencer, Sin se leva plus tôt que d'habitude et se rendit aux temples des Dieux Dragons. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait réparés, mais les travaux avançaient. Sin hésita, et se rendit d'abord au Temple de Jecha. S'agenouillant face à la statue du Dieu Dragon des Océans, il commença à prier.

_Puissant Jecha, Dieu des Océans où commence la Vie…Donne-moi la force de créer… donne-moi l'autorisation de faire de Gaïa un monde habité. _

Sin n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part du dieu. Mais il avait besoin de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il aurait quand même essayé.

Il leva les yeux vers la statue d'énergist, et un instant, crut voir les yeux de saphir s'illuminer. Tout de suite après, les prêtres de Jecha virent Sin le Voyageur s'écrouler sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui, ils réalisèrent qu'il avait perdu conscience.

¤¤¤

Sin ouvrit les yeux dans un monde étrange, éthéré, comme s'il était fait de brume. Il ne sentait rien. Il regarda autour de lui et se frotta les yeux, mais l'espèce de brouillard qui entourait le paysage ne s'éclaircit pas. Il avait une sensation curieuse, comme s'il s'était réveillé à l'intérieur d'un rêve.

Des silhouettes confuses passaient autour de lui sans le voir. Il tendit la main pour les toucher mais elles le traversèrent, lui laissant l'impression étrange d'avoir essayé de capturer un nuage. Perdu, il essaya d'avancer ; en réalité ce n'était pas lui qui bougeait mais le monde sous ses pieds.

Soudain, tout devint d'une clarté lumineuse, et le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux émerveillés lui donnait une impression de déjà vu, et pourtant il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Autour de lui, des gens s'agitaient sans le voir, vivaient leur vie comme s'il n'était pas là. Il y a avait des êtres humains, mais aussi d'autres créatures qui ressemblaient à des hybrides d'humains et d'animaux : dauphins, écureuils, chats, chiens, loups, lézards…

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le brouillard revint, plus dense encore, et Sin ne voyait plus rien. Le plus troublant était qu'il ne sentait pas le froid de la brume sur sa peau.

_Ecoute, Sin le Voyageur… _fit soudain une voix grave dans sa tête.

Le jeune Atlante sursauta, terrorisé.

_Ecoute, Sin le Voyageur, et exécute. Le nouveau monde doit naître. L'Equilibre du Destin doit être sauvegardé des erreurs du Peuple du Dieu Dragon. Atlantis est condamnée à disparaître mais le nouveau monde doit survivre. N'aie crainte. Ta Vie et ton Destin ne t'appartiennent pas. Bientôt apparaîtra l'Enfant-Dragon issu de l'Eau, élevé par la Terre et protégé de l'Air. Lorsqu'il viendra à toi, apprends-lui à vivre et offre lui la Puissance du Dieu de l'Air. Il sera l'Equilibre. Va, Sin le Voyageur et suis ta Destinée. _

Sin sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, et il hurla.

¤¤¤

Aphaïa sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Sin bouger. Elle s'approcha du lit en silence. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux lentement et son regard émeraude se posa sur son amie avec une pointe d'étonnement.

– Aphaïa ? Qu'est-ce que…

– Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu es resté évanoui toute la journée.

– Toute la journée ? Evanoui ?

– Oui. Tu t'es effondré au Temple de Jecha. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

– Si… mais je ne pensais pas qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé…

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait dans la tête des images confuses, peut-être même des voix. Mais c'était comme un rêve : plus il tentait de se souvenir, plus ça devenait flou.

Il entendit Aphaïa se lever et s'éloigner.

– Aphaïa… Attends… Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose, pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

– Non, tu étais très calme, répondit-elle.

Changeant brusquement de sujet, elle lui demanda s'il avait faim. Il répondit par la négative et elle sortit. Sin resta longtemps plongé dans ses pensées avant d'émerger.

Machinalement, il se leva et alla à son bureau. Il s'assit, prit une feuille de papier, un crayon et il se mit à dessiner, d'un trait hésitant d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, comme si soudain il savait exactement quoi faire.

Sous ses doigts apparurent des silhouettes étranges d'hommes-animaux, loups, écureuils, chats, chiens, dauphins, lézards, serpents, sirènes…

Il dessina pendant des heures, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Absorbé dans son travail, il ne vit pas Aphaïa monter avec un plateau de nourriture pour le dîner. La jeune fille l'observa un instant, une lueur un peu triste dans ses yeux violets. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit comme elle était entrée, sans un bruit.

Vers minuit enfin, il posa son crayon et regarda les dizaines de feuilles autour de lui. Il avait créé un monde. Tout un monde. En quelques heures, il avait abattu le travail de plusieurs mois et le plus étrange était que jusqu'à l'instant où il avait commencé à dessiner, il n'avait aucune idée de tout ça. C'était venu sous son crayon naturellement.

Ces êtres animaux et les êtres humains peupleraient Gaïa. Sin s'étira, soudain épuisé, et se leva. Il aperçut avec surprise le plateau de nourriture. « Aphaïa », pensa-t-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Elle pensait vraiment à tout. Elle était si compréhensive.

Sin regarda le plateau pendant quelques instants, songeur, avant de se mettre à manger. Il se coucha tout de suite après, impatient de mettre ses idées en pratique.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées à la finalisation des peuples de Gaïa. Sin avait gagné beaucoup de temps, et son travail fut terminé bien avant celui de Ryk.

Le description de Gaïa fut donnée au peuple atlante enthousiaste qui trouvait le monde de Sin beau, et la nouvelle Terre fut bientôt l'unique sujet de conversation.

Sin n'avait pas de nouvelle de Ryk. Il n'allait plus à la Tour du Destin et restait chez lui avec Aphaïa. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Sin avait terminé, elle s'était apprêtée à rentrer chez sa sœur, mais Sin lui avait demandé de rester. Être seul dans cette grande maison ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Un soir, peu avant le dîner, quelqu'un se présenta à la porte. L'un des serviteurs alla ouvrir, et introduisit Ryk.

Aphaïa se leva avec un sourire, Sin se tourna d'un air interrogateur vers l'Atlante aux yeux de rubis.

– J'ai terminé, dit simplement Ryk.

Il montra une simple chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif d'énergist en forme de larme.

Sin prit le bijou avec précaution, presque peur.

– Ce… ce pendentif, dit Ryk, ce pendentif contient une puissance effrayante. Je t'assure.

– Je te crois, murmura Sin en fixant le bijou.

– Tu restes pour dîner ? demanda Aphaïa.

– Non merci, répondit Ryk en secouant la tête, Maya m'attend. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Sin lui rendit le pendentif et Ryk sortit. L'Atlante aux yeux verts se tourna vers Aphaïa. Elle regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre et frissonnait.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle doucement sans se retourner. Rien… un mauvais pressentiment. Ce pendentif… J'ai la sensation qu'il apportera beaucoup de souffrance…

Sin eut un sourire lointain, un peu résigné. « Notre Destin ne nous appartient pas », dit-il gravement. Elle ne répondit pas, continuait à fixer le ciel.

Sin s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle ne réagit pas. « Ne t'en fais pas », dit-il.

Mais s'il l'avait regardée dans les yeux à cet instant, il aurait peut-être vu l'image d'un monde en flamme s'y refléter.

L'organisation de la création de Gaïa prit quelques nouvelles semaines. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que Sin était revenu. Partout dans les rues on ne parlait que de la création de la nouvelle Terre.

Le pendentif d'énergist avait été éloigné de la Pythie. Confronter ces deux puissances risquait d'être très dangereux.

Un matin enfin, Belphora convoqua le Conseil.

– Nous sommes prêts, dit-elle. La Cérémonie de la Création aura lieu ce soir.

Lantheus se leva pour en expliquer le déroulement.

– Sin et Ryk se trouveront enfermés dans la Pythie, dit-il. C'est eux qui connaissent le mieux la future planète. Je serais sur la place et je porterai le Pendentif qui recueillera la puissance d'esprit de tout le peuple d'Atlantis. Pendant que nous créerons la force des rêves, Ryk et Sin feront de Gaïa ce que Sin en a décidé. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. La séance est levée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans l'excitation générale. Ryk et Sin passèrent leur temps à s'assurer que leurs pensées étaient les mêmes et ne s'opposeraient pas au cours de la cérémonie, ce qui signifierait l'échec. Tout était prêt, synchronisé.

Le soir arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Sin. Il était soudain terrorisé.

Peu avant de rejoindre Ryk à la Tour du Destin, il se tourna vers Aphaïa.

– Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y participeras ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

– Viens, Aphaïa. S'il te plaît. C'est inévitable maintenant.

– Je déteste cette planète, lança soudain la jeune femme avec violence. Je la hais !

Il y eut un silence.

– Mais je viendrais quand même, dit-elle plus doucement. Je viendrais parce que j'ai beau la haïr, je veux qu'elle existe.

Sin ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il savait qu'Aphaïa ne s'expliquerait pas. « Merci », dit-il seulement avant de sortir. Aphaïa tourna les yeux vers la Tour du Destin.

_Je la hais parce qu'elle va me voler tout ce que j'ai… Elle va détruire mon monde et prendre tout ton temps… Mais je veux qu'elle existe parce que je sais combien c'est important pour toi, et je sais qu'elle est la seule chose qui compte réellement à tes yeux…_

Il y avait un monde fou sur la Place du Destin. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus en avance. Sin se fraya un passage jusqu'à la Tour. Ryk était déjà là, devant l'entrée, pâle.

– Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Sin.  
Le jeune Atlante acquiesça et ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Pythie. Lantheus les attendait, le Pendentif dans sa main. Voyant la pâleur des deux jeunes Conseillers, il leur offrit un sourire rassurant. « Tout ira bien », dit-il.

Maya était là aussi, à la technique. Ryk alla l'embrasser et resta un instant avec elle. Sin fixait la Pythie, lui parlant mentalement comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. « Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très amis, toi et moi… mais cette fois on va laisser de côté nos sentiments et travailler ensemble… d'accord ? »

Lantheus et un technicien leur firent signe : « Il est temps », dit le vieil homme.

Ryk s'écarta de sa femme et rejoignit Sin devant la machine. On les fit monter à l'intérieur de l'énorme globe rose, et ils s'assirent au fond de la Pythie.

Ils restèrent silencieux, quelques instants, puis Sin remarqua la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Ryk. Intrigué, il se tourna vers lui :

– Tu as peur ?

– Terrifié, répondit-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si on se trompait… Sin… et si tu avais raison ? On a peut-être tord. Si tout ça nous menait au désastre ?

– Il est trop tard pour douter, Ryk, répondit Sin, impassible. Tu dois avoir confiance. Si tu n'as pas confiance, ça ne marchera pas.

Il y eut soudain une lueur à travers la Pythie. « Ça a commencé », murmura Sin en se levant.

Dehors, sur la Place du Destin, face au peuple d'Atlantis aux ailes de lumière, Lantheus élevait le Pendentif. Les rêves de tous les Atlantes et la puissance de leur esprit se concentrèrent et créèrent une intense lueur verte qui alla frapper la Pythie.

Le ciel brillait à son tour de cette lumière, aveuglant les Atlantes. Ils fermèrent les yeux, un peu effrayés. Il y eut un roulement de tonnerre, un éclair d'émeraude, et puis soudain plus rien. Un silence profond, un calme presque inquiétant. Et lorsque les Atlantes ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent dans le ciel, non loin de la Lune, briller une nouvelle planète.

Gaïa.

Sin et Ryk se regardèrent, un peu assommés par la puissance qui les avait traversés. Un cri de joie les fit revenir à la réalité, Maya bondit à l'intérieur de la Pythie, ses yeux bleus brillant comme des saphirs.

– Venez ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça a marché ! Venez vite voir ! Gaïa… Gaïa existe !

Sin et Ryk bondirent hors de la Pythie et montèrent sur la passerelle, levant les yeux, fixant cette planète, leur planète, presque leur enfant.

– Gaïa, murmura Sin, incroyablement ému.

– Ça a marché, ça a marché, répéta Ryk, incapable d'y croire. Gaïa ! Elle existe ! Tu la vois ? Tu la vois ? Tout puissant Kepa ! Gaïa _existe_, Sin ! Elle _existe _!

Et tous les Atlantes de la Vallée des Illusions auraient voulu pouvoir s'envoler jusqu'à elle, s'approcher, la voir de plus près pour être sûrs que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ils étaient devenus les égaux des Dieux. Ils avaient créé un monde.

Soudain épuisé, Ryk prit Maya dans ses bras sans détacher ses yeux de la nouvelle planète. « Je crois, dit-il doucement, je crois que tout notre travail en valait la peine. Regarde comme elle est belle ! »

Sin sentit à son tour la fatigue lui tomber dessus sans prévenir, en même temps que la nuit.

– Je regrette que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir la contempler, dit-il. Tous les peuples de la Terre devrait en avoir le droit aussi.

– Mais seuls ceux qui savent qu'elle est là peuvent la voir, répondit Ryk. Et nous sommes les seuls à savoir que cette nuit, une nouvelle planète est née de la volonté des Humains.

Sin acquiesça en silence et détacha à regret ses yeux émeraude de Gaïa. Sa planète. Celle qu'il avait créée telle qu'elle était, qu'il avait portée en lui si longtemps avant qu'elle naisse. Son enfant. Il l'aimait.

_Je sais qu'Atlantis mourra à cause de toi, mais je t'aime, toi, mon enfant. Et je te protègerai de tous, de l'avidité et de la folie des Hommes. Je te promets, Gaïa, que je ferai tout pour te préserver et tu dureras plus longtemps que la Terre elle-même. Puisque je n'ai pas su protéger Atlantis, et bien je me battrai pour toi. _

Il s'éloigna de Ryk et Maya et descendit la Tour du Destin jusqu'à la foule atlante aux ailes déployées qui admiraient en silence la planète suspendue dans le ciel.

Sin frissonna.

_Et c'est à cet instant que tout commence. Que se passe-t-il, déjà, là-haut ? Que se passera-t-il ? Gaïa. Quel est ton Destin et celui de tes habitants ? _

Il marcha seul dans les rues désertes, perturbé. Sans y penser, il arriva devant les Temples des Dieux Dragons. Il entra dans le Temple d'Escaflowne, aussi désert que le reste de la ville et s'approcha de la statue du Dieu des Airs. Il s'agenouilla et fit une prière pour Gaïa, suspendue dans le ciel, sous la protection d'Escaflowne.

Il se relevait lorsqu'il entendit soudain un bruit. Il se retourna et se trouva face à trois petits nains gris, semblables à des souris, qui observaient la statue en silence et prenaient des notes.

– Vous faites partie du peuple d'Ispano ? demanda-t-il.

Les trois Ispaniens acquiescèrent en silence.

– Que faites-vous là ?

– Nous terminons le guymelef divin, répondit l'un deux, impassible.

– Il est fini ?

– Presque. D'ici une trentaine d'années.

Sin haussa les épaules, salua une dernière fois la statue du Dieu Dragon et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix d'un des trois petits hommes l'interrompit :

– Ta planète est belle, Sin le Voyageur. Elle est protégée par les Dieux.

Sin s'immobilisa et se tourna vers eux, se demandant comment ils savaient son nom. L'Ispanien qui l'avait interpellé s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un étrange objet fait d'une matière inconnue. « Si tu as besoin de nous, utilise-le et il te mènera à Ispano. »

Sur ce, les trois membres du peuple d'Ispano disparurent sans un mot de plus, laissant Sin intrigué et un peu choqué. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'eux ? Il rangea l'objet dans sa poche et rentra chez lui.

La lumière brillait, Aphaïa était déjà là. Il la trouva dans le salon en train de regarder Gaïa par la fenêtre. Elle ne se retourna pas en l'entendant entrer.

– Elle est belle, dit-elle seulement sans lâcher la planète des yeux.

– Je sais. Il y avait des Ispaniens au Temple d'Escaflowne. Je ne les aime pas.

Sin sortit l'objet de sa poche et le rangea au fond du tiroir d'une armoire. Il s'approcha d'Aphaïa qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et ils restèrent là, en silence, à contempler l'œuvre des Atlantes.

– Elle est à toi, n'est-ce pas ? fit la jeune femme. C'est toi qui l'a créée, en réalité. Comme tu dois être fier.

– Ce n'est pas fini, répondit Sin. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

– Je sais. Il y aura toujours des choses à faire.

– Tu seras là ?

– Evidemment. Je resterai tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

– Aphaïa… est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Il y eut un long silence. _Non. Dis-le lui : non. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu acceptes. Tu sais quelle sera ta vie. Tu l'attendras toujours, tu seras toujours là, mais tu passeras toujours derrière sa passion, et tu en souffriras. Tu ne peux pas rester toute ta vie à espérer qu'il soit vraiment à toi un jour. Il ne t'appartiendra jamais. Il ne s'appartient déjà plus lui-même. _

– Oui, répondit Aphaïa sans se retourner.

– Alors regarde-moi.

Sin la prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Elle leva ses yeux améthyste sans rien dire.

– Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

– Je sais.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre sans se parler, sous la double lueur de la pleine Lune et de Gaïa. Puis Sin se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, avec beaucoup de tendresse comme s'il sentait sa peur et son angoisse. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec un curieux sentiment de désespoir. Sin avait raison. Leur Destin ne leur appartenait pas.

Cette nuit là ils restèrent ensemble.

Au matin ce fut la lueur du Soleil qui réveilla Sin. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et sourit en voyant le visage endormi d'Aphaïa sur l'oreiller. Il attira doucement son corps nu contre lui et la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait un Conseil ce matin, et qu'ils iraient voir Gaïa. Mais il n'était pas pressé et il avait envie de garder Aphaïa avec lui encore quelques instants, dans cette impression que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, et que tout était parfait.

Le jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire léger. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques instants, puis Aphaïa brisa le silence :

– Tu n'as pas un Conseil ce matin ?

– Si…

– Alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils viennent te chercher.

Il soupira, l'embrassa doucement et se leva pour s'habiller. « J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard », dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Aphaïa ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux.

Sin était incroyablement de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il marchait dans les rues d'Atlantis en souriant, parlait aux gens et arriva au Palais du Conseil très en retard. Il entra dans la salle de Réunion avec un sourire d'excuse, et tous le regardaient d'un air sidéré. Ils avaient tous pensé qu'il serait le premier au Conseil. Lantheus s'éclaircit la voix et jeta un coup d'œil à Sin avant de se lever pour prendre la parole.

– Bien, dit-il. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Avant tout je voudrais faire part à Sin le Voyageur d'une décision qui a été prise durant son retard…

Sin se redressa et regarda Lantheus, vaguement inquiet.

– Maintenant que Gaïa est créée, de nombreuses personnes vont vouloir la voir, peut-être même l'utiliser, et nous avons déjà les requêtes de certains qui souhaiteraient l'exploiter.

Révolté, Sin allait violemment protester mais Lantheus lui fit signe de se calmer.

– Mais tous ici nous savons combien est précieuse cette planète, dit-il, et quel travail elle a demandé. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser n'importe qui exploiter le pouvoir des rêves pour en faire ce qu'il veut. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de confier le pouvoir des rêves à deux personnes différentes. Sin le Voyageur, toi qui est contre son utilisation, tu a été choisi pour porter le Pendentif et en garder la responsabilité. Ryk détiendra l'épée de puissance qui déclenche le pouvoir de la Pythie. Ainsi nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y aura pas d'abus. Acceptes-tu ?

Sin acquiesça en regardant Ryk qui haussa les épaules. Lantheus lui donna alors le Pendentif, et Sin l'accrocha avec précaution autour de son cou.

– Le deuxième objectif de la séance est bien entendu un voyage sur Gaïa. Nous avons reçu la visite d'Ispano. Ils sont déjà allés sur Gaïa et assurent qu'elle est réelle.

Sin se leva, impatient. Il voulait aller voir par lui-même.

– Alors allons-y ! lança-t-il.

– Tu sais où nous allons ? demanda Ryk, aussi impatient que lui.

– Oui, répondit Sin.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et serra fort le Pendentif dans ses mains. Une colonne de lumière bleue jaillit soudain de nulle part, et ils sentirent leur corps s'élever doucement dans les airs avant qu'une étrange sensation de puissance les prenne à la gorge, et soudain ils disparurent. Hors du palais, on vit la lumière bleue quitter la Terre et disparaître dans le ciel.

La colonne de lumière déposa les douze Conseillers sur le sol. Etourdis, étonnés, ils regardaient autour d'eux.

– Regardez! s'écria Kali. Nous n'avons pas quitté la Terre, Gaïa est dans le ciel…

– Non, rétorqua Ryk surexcité. Nous sommes sur Gaïa ! Regardez bien, c'est la Terre que nous voyons dans le ciel !

Lantheus se tourna vers Sin qui s'était accroupi et avait pris un peu de terre dans sa main.

– Tu sais où nous sommes ?

– Oui, répondit le jeune Atlante, les yeux brillants. Nous sommes sur le continent inhabité.

– Celui qui est à moitié recouvert pas les glaces ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir emmenés sur l'autre, celui qui est habité ?

– Nous aurions risqué de faire peur aux Gaïans, répondit doucement Sin.

Ryk n'écoutait pas la conversation, il courait partout comme un enfant, les yeux brillants, et s'approcha d'eux, rayonnant :

– Arrêtez de discuter, on s'en fiche ! La seule chose importante c'est qu'on soit sur Gaïa ! Gaïa ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte ! C'est fantastique ! Incroyable ! Vous entendez ? Ecoutez !

Il y avait des oiseaux qui chantaient dans les feuillages des arbres. « Des oiseaux ! s'écria Ryk. De vrais oiseaux ! »

Ils passèrent des heures à se promener aux alentours, à constater que la plupart des choses que Sin avait imaginé pour Gaïa étaient présentes et réelles. Ryk s'était envolé pour avoir une meilleure vue du continent. Lorsqu'il revint, il était encore plus enthousiaste.

– Imagine tout ce qu'on a à découvrir ! dit-il à Sin. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent les Gaïans.

– Il faudra envoyer des équipes de reconnaissance.

Ils finirent par retourner sur Terre, transportés par la même colonne de lumière.

« Il faudra créer une porte alternative pour la Vallée des Illusions, pensa Ryk. On ne peut pas demander à Sin d'être toujours disponible et en cas d'urgence… Oui, une porte unique qui donnerait sur le continent inhabité. On ne sait jamais. Pour le reste de Gaïa, on se servira du Pendentif et de la Pythie. »

Ce fut la première chose dont il parla à leur arrivée. Lantheus et Sin approuvèrent immédiatement, même si les autres Conseillers ne voyaient pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette Porte inter dimensionnelle. Ispano fut aussitôt contacté et après un marchandage serré, accepta de construire la Porte pour un prix raisonnable.

A la fin de la journée, les Conseillers s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un premier voyage sur le continent habité de Gaïa le lendemain.

Ryk et Sin seraient du voyage et feraient les premières reconnaissances. Penchés sur une carte de Gaïa dessinée par Sin, Ryk et l'Atlante aux yeux verts discutaient de l'endroit où atterrir.

– Ici, décida Sin en montrant une plaine près d'une chaîne de volcans éteints.

– Il faudrait lui trouver un nom.

– On verra ça plus tard, répondit Sin. Pour l'instant le plus important est de voir à quoi ressemble le continent habité.

– Je vais modifier la Pythie, lança Ryk de but en blanc.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore trafiquer ?

– Gaïa doit être protégée des malheurs que connaissent la Terre, répondit Ryk. Il faut que ce soit un monde parfait. Je veux… je suis sûr qu'on peut modifier la Pythie de manière à recueillir les rêves les plus profonds des Atlantes et créer pour Gaïa un Destin parfait.

– Tu veux contrôler le Destin de Gaïa ? demanda Sin en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pas tout à fait. Je veux juste l'obliger à être une planète heureuse.

Il y eut un silence. Sin n'était pas tout à fait pour le projet de Ryk. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ce pressentiment concernait encore Atlantis, pas Gaïa. Atlantis était de toute façon condamnée. L'important était de préserver Gaïa.

– En somme, dit-il d'une voix un peu ironique, tu veux faire de ta Pythie une sphère qui créerait un bonheur absolu ?

Ryk réfléchit, puis se tourna vers Sin en souriant.

– La Sphère du Bonheur Absolu… ça me plait.

Sin haussa les épaules et rangea la carte. « On partira demain après le déjeuner, dit-il, le temps de se préparer correctement. »

Les deux jeunes Conseillers sortirent en silence du palais et marchèrent quelques instants sans se parler.

– Je vais épouser Aphaïa, lança soudain Sin.

– Tu en auras mis du temps. J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait. Et le mariage est pour quand ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. On n'a pas eu le temps d'en discuter.

Ryk hocha la tête et rentra chez lui. Sin traîna encore un peu dans les rues d'Atlantis avant de retourner à son tour chez lui. A sa grande surprise, Aphaïa n'était pas là. L'un des serviteurs lui fit savoir qu'elle était partie aux Temples.

Sin l'attendit avec impatience et la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle revint.

– Pourquoi étais-tu aux Temples ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée. Au moins cinq ans, depuis ton départ d'Atlantis. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu es allé sur Gaïa ?

Sin lui raconta leur premier voyage et le projet de Ryk. « Demain, dit-il, nous y retournons pour rencontrer les premiers habitants. Je suis curieux de savoir comment ils sont. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Aphaïa éleva doucement la voix :

– Sin… Le Pendentif…

– Ah, oui… Ils me l'ont confié pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'abus.

Il l'enleva et le posa sur la table. « Ne t'en fais pas », dit-il.

Le lendemain, Sin partit tôt rejoindre Ryk au Palais du Conseil. Ils devaient se préparer minutieusement. Ils seraient cinq, Ryk et Sin, plus trois autres Atlantes qui partiraient en reconnaissance en volant et noteraient leurs observations.

En début d'après-midi, ils se réunirent sur la Place du Destin, entourés de curieux. Sin était au centre avec le Pendentif, les quatre autres l'entouraient. « Prêts ? »

Il serra le bijou mystique dans sa main et comme la dernière fois, une colonne de lumière bleue surgit et les entoura, leur corps s'élevèrent doucement dans le ciel et disparurent aux yeux des Atlantes.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux sur Gaïa, un groupe d'Humains les regardaient d'un air grave et un peu étonné. Sin sentit une émotion particulière l'envahir. Il s'approcha.

– Bonjour, dit-il. Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous.

– Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous, répondit gravement l'un des hommes.

« Logique, pensa Ryk. Comme ils ont été créés par la pensée des Atlantes, ils ont les mêmes croyances. »

– D'où venez-vous ? demanda Sin.

– D'avant hier, répondit l'homme sans ciller.

– D'avant hier ?

– Oui. Avant nous n'étions nulle part. Nous sommes d'avant hier.

– Et ici, où est-ce ? demanda à son tour Ryk.

Il sentait que cet endroit était particulièrement mystique. Il y avait une puissance impressionnante dans l'air.

– Fleid, répondit Sin à la place des Humains. Nous sommes sur la terre de Fleid.

– Fleid ? interrogea Ryk. D'où tu sors ça, encore ?

– Tu voulais un nom, tu en as un. Fleid : la Terre Endormie. A cause des volcans.

Le groupe d'Humain acquiescèrent. « Alors cet endroit s'appelle Fleid. C'est un bon endroit où s'installer. Nous resterons ici et quand on nous demandera d'où nous venons, nous dirons que nous venons de Fleid. Hier nous avons essayé d'aller dans la vallée entre les falaises, mais les dragons nous ont chassés. C'est leur terre. Mais maintenant nous avons aussi notre Terre.»

Sin sursauta. Il en était certain, dans toute la faune qu'il avait créée pour Gaïa, il n'avait pas inclus de dragons. Ryk le savait et ils se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

– Des dragons ? répéta Sin d'un ton interrogateur.

– Oui. Des dragons de terre et d'air. Il y a beaucoup de dragons de terre.

– Où sont-ils ?

– Leur Terre se situe plus au nord, indiqua le porte-parole du groupe.

Les cinq Atlantes se regardèrent.

– Allez en reconnaissance, ordonna Ryk aux trois Observateurs. Nous vous attendons ici.

Ils obéirent et s'envolèrent vers le nord.

– Je m'appelle Ryk, dit-il en se tournant vers le groupe d'Humains. Mon ami se nomme Sin. Nous sommes des Atlantes et nous arrivons d'un endroit appelé la Vallée des Illusions sur la planète bleue à côté de la Lune.

Ils le regardèrent en hochant la tête, nullement impressionnés, trouvant ça presque normal. Ryk et Sin passèrent des heures en compagnie des nouveaux Fleidiens. Les deux Atlantes étaient fascinés par leur capacité d'adaptation, ils étaient venus au monde avec une grande partie des connaissances atlantes. Sin avait pensé qu'ils seraient comme des nouveaux nés, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Celui qui leur avait parlé se nommait Balgar et semblait être le chef.

Au bout de quelques heures, les Observateurs revinrent.

– Ils ont raison, dit le premier en désignant les Fleidiens. Plus au nord, à quelques heures de vol, il y a une vallée encaissée de falaise. Elle est pleine de dragons terrestres et quelques volants. Ils ne nous ont pas laissé approcher.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout, intervint le second Observateur. Nous avons remarqué en revenant un peuple d'humanoïdes nus ni Humains ni Animaux. Ils ont la peau bleue, de longues oreilles et de grands yeux noirs. Ils avaient l'air terrifié.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu des problèmes, fit Ryk.

– Nous verrons ça plus tard, répondit Sin en fronçant les sourcils. Il est temps d'aller faire notre rapport.

Les cinq Atlantes revinrent à la Vallée des Illusions. Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils multiplièrent les reconnaissances, répertorièrent les différents peuples de Gaïa. Ces peuples acceptaient systématiquement le nom que leur choisissait Sin. Ainsi se créèrent la Terre de l'Océan, Astria, la Terre de Roche, Daedalus, et la Terre Morte, Zaïbacher.

Les Fleidiens n'avaient pas perdu de temps et commencèrent très rapidement à construire un premier village pour s'installer : Godazim ou la Première Ville.

Le peuple à la peau bleue posa longtemps un problème aux Atlantes, jusqu'au jour où ils découvrirent l'horrible vérité : ce peuple n'avait pas de véritable identité. Ils prenaient l'apparence des autres en aspirant leur vie.

Sin en fut anéanti. Il y avait sur sa planète parfaite un peuple maudit. Cet incident contribua à convaincre Ryk de la nécessité de renforcer la Pythie en une Sphère de Bonheur Absolu.

Le deuxième problème concernait les dragons. Il n'y avait pas seulement des dragons volants et terrestres, mais aussi aquatiques. Suite à des recherches approfondies, on découvrit qu'ils portaient en eux une énergist, battant à la place de leur cœur. Sin y vit la marque des Dieux Dragons et eut de nouveau cette impression étrange que quelque chose lui échappait. La vallée qui était pleine de dragons fut appelée Fanélia, la Terre des Dragons.

Sin et Aphaïa se marièrent peu de temps après le second voyage sur Gaïa. Maya tomba enceinte et mit au monde un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Clad.

Les années passèrent, Ryk finit par mettre au point la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu et l'expérimenta en premier lieu sur les Fleidiens.

Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que Gaïa était née. Aphaïa avait mis au monde une petite fille aux yeux améthyste, Lynk.

La Sphère du Bonheur Absolu marchait à merveille et Ryk avait pris la décision de l'étendre à tout Gaïa.

La menace qui pesait sur Atlantis semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus, mais ni Sin, ni Aphaïa ne l'oubliait. Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient un enfant. Sin continuait ses recherches sur les dragons et les Morphs, ainsi qu'il avait nommé le peuple à la peau bleue. Il voulait comprendre comment cela avait été possible.

Une nuit, la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu se mit à briller sans raison et à tourner sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter, comme prise de folie. Au même moment, chez Sin, le Pendentif s'éclaira lui aussi d'une lueur aveuglante et chauffa comme si la pierre était vivante. Cela ne dura que quelques heures avant que tout redevienne normal.

Il n'y eut plus d'incident et personne ne put expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

(A suivre)


	2. 2 L'EnfantDragon

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**I. Ante Genesem : le Paradis Perdu**

2. l'Enfant-Dragon

La Terre et la Lune brillaient depuis cinq années exactement dans le ciel de Gaïa. La nuit était belle, pleine d'étoiles malgré les deux planètes lumineuses. Un vent léger courait dans les arbres de la Terre des Dragons, les feuilles frissonnaient doucement. Au milieu de ce silence nocturne s'éleva un grondement sourd comme un roulement de tonnerre.

Un appel. Quelque part dans la forêt, un dragon appelait. Le ciel se couvrit bientôt du vol de dizaines de dragons célestes qui répondaient à cet ordre. Ils volèrent avant d'arriver au-dessus d'un lac au milieu de la forêt. L'eau brillait comme de l'argent sous la double lueur lunaire et terrestre. Autour du lac, des dragons de terre semblaient attendre quelque chose. Les dragons célestes se posèrent près d'eux. Dans le lac, des dragons aquatiques venus de l'océan nageaient dans un silence mystique jusqu'au bord.

Le grondement se tût.

Ils étaient tous là, célestes, terrestres, aquatiques, réunis pour la Naissance. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la forêt, plus un seul bruit sur la Terre des Dragons.

Soudain, le rang des Terrestres s'écarta en silence, laissant apparaître un dragon aux yeux d'or, plus grand, blanc comme la neige. Le Terrestre Blanc s'avança près de l'eau et s'arrêta.

A leur tour, les Célestes laissèrent s'approcher un grand dragon blanc, aux ailes immenses. Le Céleste d'ivoire rejoignit le Terrestre.

Une lueur rosée naquit de chacun de leur abdomen et se croisèrent sur le sol. Un éclair vert traversa le ciel de Gaïa, terrorisant les peuples de la jeune planète. Une puissance effrayante se dégageait des deux rayons d'énergist qui surgissaient de la poitrine des Dragons Blancs. Une fumée rosâtre s'éleva, brûlante et les deux rayons perdirent de leur intensité avant de disparaître lentement. La fumée se dissipa à son tour, laissant apparaître une étrange et grande énergist. Au même instant, un dragon aquatique blanc émergea de l'eau et s'approcha de la rive, penchant son énorme tête sur la pierre mystique.

Mais soudain, le Céleste d'ivoire se mit entre l'Aquatique et l'énergist, l'empêchant de s'approcher plus. Un grondement menaçant s'éleva de la gorge du Terrestre, mais le Céleste blanc n'y fit pas attention. D'un coup de griffe précis, il se blessa lui même à l'abdomen, laissant couler un sang verdâtre sur l'énergist. La pierre se mit à briller d'un éclat presque insoutenable avant de reprendre sa luminosité habituelle, le sang s'était complètement incrusté dedans. Le Céleste releva la tête et s'écarta de l'énergist, il regarda les deux autres Dragons blancs avec un air de défi.

Le Terrestre et l'Aquatique ne réagirent pas. Le Terrestre s'écarta à son tour de la pierre, laissant champ libre au dragon de l'eau. De l'abdomen du Dragon Aquatique jaillit un éclair bleu qui enveloppa la pierre énergist d'un éclat turquoise et pâle.

Le Dragon Céleste la prit alors délicatement dans sa gueule et la déposa dans un nid de feuilles humides. Il s'assit près d'elle sans la lâcher des yeux.

Le Dragon Terrestre et l'Aquatique restèrent à leur place et attendirent.

Les autres dragons s'installèrent autour des trois blancs en silence, et comme eux, ne bougèrent pas, les yeux fixés sur l'énergist au halo bleu.

Les jours passèrent, lents et identiques. Les dragons ne bougeaient toujours pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'écoulaient, l'énergist changeait lentement de forme. Elle s'allongea, s'arrondit, se creusa. Et au bout de quelques temps, elle prit l'aspect d'un bébé humain. La fin de la neuvième semaine vit la transformation finale. La pierre avait désormais tout à fait l'apparence d'un enfant de quelques mois à peine. Elle se mit soudain à luire plus violemment et les dragons se relevèrent, attendant la Naissance imminente. L'éclat de l'énergist disparut d'un coup, et apparut sur la tête du bébé un duvet de cheveux noirs comme le jais, ses paupières se précisèrent avec les détails de son visage, de ses mains et de ses pieds minuscules et ses jambes se scindèrent doucement, sa peau s'amollit, prit une couleur un peu mate. Et il y eut soudain l'apparition d'un bruit si léger que seul le Dragon Céleste penché sur le miracle l'entendit. Un cœur. Le battement d'un cœur dans la poitrine de l'enfant, et un souffle fragile de vie hors de ses lèvres fines.

Les paupières du bébé s'ouvrirent doucement sur le monde, dévoilant de grands iris brun chaud qui fixaient le Dragon Céleste blanc avec gravité.

L'Enfant était né. Autour de lui les dragons s'agitaient, se rapprochaient. L'Enfant tendit les bras vers le Dragon Céleste penché sur lui et toucha de ses doigts fragiles et tendres les écailles rugueuses de son museau, ses prunelles brunes se fondant avec les iris d'or du gigantesque animal d'ivoire.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva derrière lui, et le Dragon Céleste s'écarta à regret de l'Enfant qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, rejoignant les deux autres. Il n'y eut aucun échange entre les trois puissants reptiles. Le Dragon Aquatique inclina seulement sa lourde tête face à l'Enfant et disparut dans l'eau, suivi par tous les autres de sa race. Le Terrestre lança un grondement rauque à l'intention de son propre peuple et disparut dans les bois, sans qu'aucun des autres terrestres ne le suivent.

Le Dragon Céleste fixait toujours l'Enfant qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il gronda doucement et tous les ailés s'envolèrent. A son tour, il écarta ses ailes immenses et blanches sous les yeux inquiets de l'Enfant et s'éleva avec puissance dans les airs. Il lança un dernier regard au minuscule être dans le nid de feuilles et disparut à jamais dans le ciel, comme absorbé par le soleil.

Le visage tendre de l'Enfant se chiffonna dangereusement. Les dragons terrestres s'étaient rapprochés du nid, mais leur présence protectrice ne semblait pas le rassurer. Les premières larmes glissèrent sur son visage, et, les bras tendus vers le ciel, il hurla son chagrin à l'univers.

Et l'Enfant à peine né apprit ce qu'était l'abandon et la solitude.

¤¤¤

Aphaïa s'allongea dans le lit et posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Son visage exprimait une intense inquiétude. Elle regarda par la fenêtre briller Gaïa. Gaïa… Treize ans, déjà. Treize ans qu'elle prenait toute la place dans le ciel et dans les yeux de Sin. Mais depuis quelques temps, le regard de son mari ne portait plus la même flamme. Il se battait depuis trop longtemps pour préserver Gaïa. Il avait compris trop tard que la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu n'apporterait que plus d'ennuis, et qu'elle risquait de détruire Gaïa en même temps qu'Atlantis. Il s'était battu contre ça, contre Ryk, contre tout le Conseil. Mais seul il ne pouvait rien faire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sin entra, l'air épuisé et désabusé. Il se changea sans un mot et s'allongea près d'Aphaïa, la prit dans ses bras.

– Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard, dit-elle doucement.

– Non. Je suis passé embrasser Lynk avant de venir me coucher, mais je n'ai pas osé réveiller Tory. La journée s'est bien passée ?

– Oui. Il a été sage.

Il y eut un silence.

– Sin… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Je me disais… Peut-être qu'on a eu tord. Pour les enfants… Tory a seulement quatre ans et il a déjà conscience qu'il est différent. Qu'il n'a pas d'ailes. Aphaïa… Est-ce qu'on a eu tord ?

– Non. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile mais ce n'est pas si terrible. Je t'ai dit que Lynk voulait voyager, comme toi, partir à la découverte de la Terre ? Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils sont forts.

Sin ferma les yeux.

– Je suis fatigué, Aphaïa. Fatigué de me battre pour rien. Atlantis… J'ai l'impression que plus les jours passent, plus elle est menacée. Et pourtant rien n'arrive ! Et Gaïa… Je n'ai pas su la protéger, pas plus qu'Atlantis ! Tu verrais Fleid, Aphaïa… Ils vivent selon les désirs de Ryk et de sa Sphère ! Ils vouent un véritable culte aux Atlantes, comme si nous étions les Dieux Dragons ! Et si ça continue, les autres peuples vont faire pareil. On avance de plus en plus dans le sacrilège ! Et Ryk veut être sûr de tout contrôler. Je croyais… je croyais que Gaïa serait protégée, qu'elle survivrait mais maintenant je n'y crois plus. Ça fait trop longtemps que je me bats sans un signe des dieux. Je n'y crois plus, Aphaïa.

Le cœur serré, elle prit Sin dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, répliqua-t-elle avec douceur. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle existe. Il faut que tu continues à espérer et à y croire. Tu verras que tout s'arrangera.

Il ferma les yeux et la pressa un peu plus fort contre lui.

– Merci, dit-il.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Sin reprit :

– Demain je dois aller en Fanélia.

– Sur la Terre des Dragons ? demanda Aphaïa, inquiète.

– Oui. C'est le seul endroit de Gaïa qui est incontrôlable par la Sphère. Ryk ne s'y intéresse pas car personne n'y vit pour l'instant, mais tôt ou tard ils finiront par vouloir la contrôler aussi. Je veux comprendre pourquoi Fanélia est protégée de la Sphère. Ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis, c'est peut-être à cause des dragons. Tu sais qu'ils portent une énergist en eux, à la place du cœur : si ça se trouve, les énergists font une contre-réaction à la Sphère.

– Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu feras attention ?

– Ne t'en fais pas.

– Tu verras, dit-elle, peut-être que demain quelque chose changera. On ne sait jamais.

– On ne sait jamais…

Aphaïa ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans ses bras. Sin, un peu réconforté, se laissa emporter à son tour par le sommeil.

_Le Morph le regarde avec ses grands yeux tristes. Il n'y a rien de menaçant dans son attitude mais Sin a peur, peur des Morphs, comme tous. Le Morph se détourne de lui et dit d'une voix pleine de désespoir : « Mon peuple est maudit et il n'y a pas d'espoir pour nous ! Comment pourrions nous être libre alors que notre propre créateur nous hait et nous craint ? Nous sommes condamnés à souffrir. Notre propre créateur nous a maudits ! »_

_Le Morph disparaît soudain, laissant Sin glacé. _

_Tu hais les Morphs. _

_Tu les as maudits. _

_Tu as peur d'eux. _

_Tes propres enfants. Tu n'aimes pas_

_Tes propres enfants tu n'aimes pas tes_

_Propres enfants toi le créateur_

_Tu as maudit ta création ils vont souffrir_

_Par ta faute toi le créateur destructeur de tes propres_

_Enfants maudits enfants maudits toi le père _

_Toi le père_

_Toi le père destructeur de tes enfants de tes propres _

_Angoisses enfants de tes angoisses d'enfant et tes_

_Créations enfants de tes angoisses nés de tes peurs peuple maudit_

_Né de la peur de leur père_

_Leur père_

_Toi le père. _

_Les Morphs sont apparus à cause de mes peurs ? Pardon je ne voulais pas. _

_L'espace s'éclaire soudain d'un immense éclair blanc, et quelque chose apparaît devant lui, une forme immense et aveuglante. Sin ferme les yeux, essayant d'échapper à la lueur. _

_« Ecoute, écoute Sin le Créateur, fait une voix dans sa tête. L'Enfant-Dragon viendra à toi. Sois son père. Sois son créateur. N'aie pas peur. Ton destin ne t'appartient pas. »_

Sin se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, bousculant Aphaïa qui ouvrit les yeux à son tour avec surprise et inquiétude.

– Sin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Rien… rien. Un cauchemar. Un stupide… cauchemar. Rendors-toi, tout va bien.

Aphaïa referma les yeux, mais Sin ne put se rendormir.

Quelque chose allait arriver. Oui, quelque chose d'important. L'Enfant-Dragon.

¤¤¤

Il émergea de la rivière lentement et se hissa sur la berge. Les autres autour de lui paressaient au soleil. Il s'approcha de Grande Sœur et se calla contre son énorme patte, lui minuscule à côté. Il fermait les yeux lorsque soudain Grand Frère se redressa en grondant et en regardant le ciel. Les autres autour s'agitaient aussi.

Une lumière descendait du ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, il en avait vu souvent. Mais rarement d'aussi près. La Chose devait être tombée à côté du Grand Rocher. La famille commençait à bouger, mais pas vers la Chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'habitude, quand une Chose tombait si près, Grand Frère et les autres mâles allaient la chasser. Parfois, il y avait même des Frères du Ciel qui les accompagnaient.

Grande Sœur paraissait inquiète et le poussait au milieu des autres. Mais il regardait derrière, là où la Chose était tombée. Il aurait bien voulu voir.

La famille commença à partir dans la direction du lac. Il vit que personne ne faisait attention à lui, même Grande Sœur semblait l'ignorer. Il en profita, la curiosité était trop forte. Il se glissa entre les pattes des autres, sa petite taille était un avantage. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit que la famille disparaisse.

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la forêt et longea la rivière pendant une petite heure avant d'arriver près de la clairière où il pensait que la Chose avait atterri. Il entendait des bruits qui n'appartenaient pas à la forêt.

Il se glissa dans un des buissons, et regarda.

Il eut le plus grand choc de sa jeune vie. La Chose se tenait dressée sur deux fines pattes, la Chose avait des poils sur la tête. La Chose était plus grande que lui, mais pas comme la famille. La Chose était comme lui. Mais un lui grand, adulte, et qui portait une étrange carapace sur le corps.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi il était différent de la famille. La famille s'occupait de lui comme s'il était pareil, et il ne s'était jamais inquiété.

Maintenant, il était troublé, et effrayé.

Sin leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être observé. Le Pendentif autour de son cou s'était mis à briller violemment, comme s'il réagissait à quelque chose. Et puis une lumière jaillit de la pierre et alla frapper un buisson.

Il y eut un cri de surprise et de terreur et quelque chose en sauta. Sin brandit son épée, prêt à se battre en cas de danger, mais bientôt la surprise agrandit ses yeux. Il baissa l'arme.

En face de lui, à quelques mètres, nu et figé comme un animal terrorisé, un enfant. Il n'était pas vieux, peut-être sept ou huit ans, il avait de longs cheveux noir corbeau, sales et emmêlés, mais humides comme s'il sortait de l'eau, une peau assez mate. Sin croisa son regard brun et apeuré, curieux aussi. Le Pendentif brillait toujours. « Il réagit à sa présence » pensa l'Atlante avec stupéfaction.

– Bonjour, dit-il doucement sans lâcher l'enfant du regard.

Il sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda Sin encore.

L'enfant le regardait avec plus de curiosité que de peur, maintenant, et avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Sin retenait sa respiration, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Mais un grondement s'éleva soudain, tout proche, et l'enfant regarda derrière lui. Sin brandit de nouveau son épée. Un énorme dragon avait surgi près du garçon. « Attention ! » hurla Sin. Mais l'enfant recula en baissant la tête d'un air coupable face au dragon et, à la stupéfaction de l'Atlante, sauta d'un bon sur le dos de l'énorme bête qui jeta un coup d'œil à Sin avant de disparaître dans les bois. L'Atlante aux yeux verts lâcha son épée, la gorge serrée par une émotion et une excitation fantastique. Il serra le Pendentif d'énergist dans sa main.

« L'Enfant-Dragon, pensa-t-il à la fois terrorisé et radieux. Par Escaflowne, c'était l'Enfant-Dragon ! »

Ce soir-là, lorsque Sin revint chez lui, Aphaïa remarqua dans ses yeux une nouvelle lueur. Elle sourit, un peu tristement, tandis que les enfants couraient embrasser leur père, Lynk la rêveuse aux yeux améthyste, Tory, le petit de quatre ans au regard aussi vert que celui de Sin.

Leurs enfants. Aphaïa détourna les yeux et regarda Gaïa. La planète lui avait encore volé Sin, mais elle savait que grâce à eux, il lui reviendrait toujours.

L'Enfant avait obéi et sauté sur le dos du Grand Frère, honteux soudain d'être parti sans prévenir. Il allait être puni.

Mais lorsqu'il descendit, au lac où ils avaient rejoint les autres, Grand Frère se contenta de le regarder et de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Grande Sœur fit la même chose, sans même le bousculer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'assit près de Grand Frère et attendit, mais rien ne se passa et il se sentait de plus en plus confus. La lumière brilla de nouveau dans le ciel, la Chose qui lui ressemblait était partie. La famille la regarda paisiblement disparaître.

Il se glissa sous les pattes de Grande Sœur avec un regard interrogateur, mais elle se contenta de lui lécher le dos, un peu inquiète, comme toujours.

Et alors il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Un Frère du Ciel se posa près d'eux ! Et la famille avait l'air de trouver ça normal ! D'habitude, les Frères du Ciel ne venaient jamais à terre. Aujourd'hui était un drôle de jour.

Grand Frère l'appela et Grande Sœur le poussa vers le Frère du Ciel. Il s'avança timidement, et s'assit devant lui. Le Frère du Ciel le regarda et lui fit signe de se lever. Il obéit maladroitement et rejoignit Grande Sœur presque en courant, se cachant derrière une de ses pattes. Le Frère du Ciel et Grand Frère communiquaient.

Il avait un peu peur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le Frère du Ciel s'envola soudain et disparut.

Il leva les yeux vers Grande Sœur, inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il se passait mais elle se contenta de lui lécher le dos encore pour le rassurer.

Il resta avec Grande Sœur jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse, sans bouger. La nuit tomba mais il ne dormit pas tout de suite. Blotti contre l'abdomen de Grande Sœur, il pensa aux événements de la journée. Il se rappela la Chose qui lui ressemblait, avec la lumière d'énergist autour de son cou, et s'endormit avec dans la tête le souvenir d'un regard vert et doux.

Grande Sœur le réveilla le lendemain en se levant. Il protesta d'un grognement, le ciel était encore rouge, il était trop tôt. Mais elle l'attrapa et le jeta dans l'eau du lac sans ménagement. Il en ressortit, vexé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était obligé d'aller dans l'eau tous les matins. Les autres ne le faisaient pas.

Boudeur, il grimpa sur la berge opposée et tourna le dos à la famille, mais dès l'appel de Grand Frère pour le repas, il se jeta de nouveau dans l'eau et traversa le lac à toute vitesse. Grande Sœur lui avait gardé sa part.

Il mangea doucement et tout de suite après replongea dans l'eau. Les autres jeunes s'agitaient et s'approchaient du lac, le regardant. C'était sa seule supériorité, il pouvait traverser le grand lac, mais les autres n'allaient pas plus loin que la berge.

Il resta dans l'eau longtemps avant de rejoindre Grande Sœur.

La famille leva soudain la tête. La lumière était de retour. Il la suivit des yeux, elle arriva au même endroit que la veille.

Il regarda Grand Frère, et Grand Frère le regarda. Puis Grand Frère se détourna.

Il sortit timidement de sous Grande Sœur et s'éloigna un peu des autres, vers les arbres. Il se retourna, un peu inquiet, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste pour le retenir. Alors il partit en courant, effrayé à l'idée que Grand Frère change d'avis. Le cœur battant, il courut longtemps à travers les bois, longeant la rivière jusqu'à la clairière. Puis il sortit timidement de l'ombre des arbres. La Chose qui lui ressemblait était là. La Chose posa ses yeux verts sur lui et alors sa bouche s'ouvrit, et comme la veille, émit des sons : « Bonjour ».

Sin attendit la réaction de l'Enfant-Dragon, mais il ne bougea pas, le regardant seulement avec une intense surprise teintée de curiosité.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, continua Sin. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu reviendrais, mais après tout, tu es l'Enfant-Dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Les dieux m'ont dit de m'occuper de toi. Mais c'est peut-être un peu rapide, comme ça. Alors si tu veux bien, on va d'abord s'habituer l'un à l'autre, d'accord ? Je vais rester ici pendant la journée pour étudier la région, puisque les dragons ne semblent pas rejeter ma présence. Si tu veux, tu peux me regarder. »

Le petit garçon le fixait d'un air grave mais ne s'approcha pas. Alors, sans plus s'occuper de lui, Sin prit son carnet, quelques instruments, et commença à travailler.

L'enfant le regarda pendant des heures sans bouger. Le Pendentif luisait toujours mais d'une lumière plus douce. Il continuait pourtant à réagir à sa présence.

A la fin de l'après-midi, l'énorme dragon de la veille apparut. L'enfant sauta sur son dos et tous deux disparurent de nouveau.

Sin rangea ses affaires et s'en alla à son tour.

Ce manège dura pendant un mois. L'Atlante aux yeux verts arrivait dans la clairière de la Forêt des Dragons de Fanélia, et deux heures après, l'Enfant apparaissait et le regardait jusqu'à ce que le dragon vienne le chercher.

Sin faisait comme si de rien n'était mais trouvait tout ça fascinant. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir d'où venait l'enfant, et comprendre tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. Mais il devait être patient.

Et puis un jour, juste après le repas de Sin, l'Enfant-Dragon s'approcha timidement de lui et s'assit en le fixant. Pendant ces quatre semaines, Sin lui avait parlé sans discontinuer, même s'il savait qu'il ne le comprenait pas.

– Tu te décides, dit doucement Sin. Il serait temps qu'on se présente. Je m'appelle Sin.

L'enfant le regarda de son air toujours aussi grave, mais ne réagit pas. Sin posa une main sur sa poitrine et répéta son nom plusieurs fois en se désignant.

Soudain le regard du garçon s'éclaira. L'Atlante eut le choc de sa vie en entendant la voix de l'enfant s'élever :

– Sin, dit-il en le désignant.

Sa voix était fragile, un peu rauque. Sin hocha la tête en souriant et soudain l'enfant éclata de rire, second choc pour l'Atlante.

– Sin ! cria-t-il. Siiiiiiiiiin ! Sssssssssssssin ! Sinnnnnnnnnnn ! Sin !

– Et toi ? demanda l'Atlante.

L'enfant s'arrêta instantanément et s'assit en le regardant, sourcils froncés. Sin le désigna d'un air interrogateur, et il eut l'air de comprendre. Son regard se perdit dans les arbres et il semblait face à un problème insoluble.

Il émit soudain timidement un grondement de dragon. Sin éclata de rire.

– D'accord, dit-il. Alors je vais te donner un nom humain !

Il réfléchit quelques instants, concentré et regarda autour de lui.

– Kelyan, l'Enfant-Dragon, dit-il.

Il le désigna et répéta le nom plusieurs fois. Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira et il sauta sur ses pieds en se désignant et criant :

– Kelyan ! Keeeeeeeeeeelyyyyyan ! Kely-aan ! Kelyan.

Sin sourit et au même instant, le dragon apparut. Kelyan courut vers lui et mit ses petits bras autour du cou rugueux de l'énorme bête. « Kelyan », chuchota-t-il d'un air fier.

Puis il montra l'Atlante. « Sin », dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Le dragon émit un grondement et Kelyan sauta sur son dos. La bête et l'enfant disparurent.

¤¤¤

Aphaïa était à la bibliothèque avec Tory lorsqu'un serviteur vint l'avertir de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Elle se leva, et Ryk entra dans la pièce, l'air soucieux.  
– Bonjour, Aphaïa, bonjour Tory. Aphaïa, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

– Va jouer dehors, Tory, s'il te plait.

L'enfant obéit sans protester et sortit de la bibliothèque. Ryk le suivit du regard.

– Il ressemble beaucoup à Sin.

– Oui. Comment vont Maya et Clad ?

– Bien. Où est Sin ?

– Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Sur Gaïa.

Ryk s'approcha de la fenêtre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore ? demanda-t-il. Il passe ses journées sur Gaïa. Tu sais qu'il a utilisé son droit de souveraineté sur la région de Fanélia ? Puisqu'il était le créateur, on lui a donné la permission de posséder un lieu sur lequel il aurait tous les droits. Et il a choisi Fanélia, le seul endroit vide d'humains. Et le seul endroit incontrôlable…

Il se tourna vers Aphaïa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête ? Dis-moi.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-elle simplement.

– Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose, non ?

– Alors je ne te le dirais pas.

Ryk soupira et la regarda avec lassitude et inquiétude.

– Aphaïa, tu connais Sin et ses convictions… j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Je sens qu'il va se plonger dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, et si c'est le cas, tu seras entraînée dans cette histoire.

– Ecoute, Ryk, fit Aphaïa d'un ton presque fâché, quand je l'ai épousé, je savais dans quoi je me mettais. Je savais ce que serait ma vie avec Sin, je l'ai accepté. Et ses convictions, je les partage. Je le suivrai jusqu'au bout.

– Pense à tes enfants !

– Je pense à eux, justement, dit-elle doucement. Tu aurais vu Lynk, hier. Elle est revenue couverte de bleus. Elle s'est battue contre d'autres enfants pour défendre son père. Je n'ai pas peur pour eux, Ryk. Tory et Lynk adorent Sin et en sont fiers. Ils sont forts.

– Aphaïa, tu n'es pas raisonnable…

La jeune femme émit un petit rire. « C'est toi qui me dit ça, Ryk ? Toi qui a créé une machine qui contrôle le Destin des gens ? Excuse-moi de ne pas te prendre au sérieux… »

Ryk ne trouva rien à dire. Que répondre à ça ? Il la salua d'un signe de tête et sortit. Sur les marches devant la porte il trouva Tory qui regardait Atlantis d'un air grave. L'enfant aux yeux d'émeraude leva son regard sérieux vers lui et dit :

– Tu vois ? Tout brûle. Y'a plus rien, la grosse boule rose est tombée.

Ryk releva les yeux sur la ville et un court instant la vit en flammes, secouée de tremblements, et la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu qui trônait au sommet de la Tour du Destin se fendit et s'écroula à terre.

L'Atlante secoua la tête, mal à l'aise, et s'en alla le plus vite possible, sans pour autant réussir à se débarrasser de l'impression de mort qui lui étreignait le cœur. Aphaïa sortit à son tour et Tory s'accrocha à sa mère, les yeux agrandis par une soudaine peur. « Maman… je veux pas rester ici. Je veux pas brûler. »

Aphaïa prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort. « Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Fais confiance à Papa. Tout ira bien. »

¤¤¤

Sin posa les quelques gouttes de sang sur une plaque de verre et défit le Pendentif autour de son cou. Avec prudence, il le fit osciller au dessus du liquide rouge et attendit, concentré. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le Pendentif se mit à briller violemment et des particules de sang vinrent s'y greffer.

Attiré par la lumière, Kelyan arrêta de jouer avec le petit dragon et s'approcha, curieux. Il regarda la réaction tandis que Sin, stupéfait et émerveillé, murmurait : « Incroyable… Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Par Kepa, il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle… Quoique, rationnelle, si on peut contrôler le Destin, tout doit être faisable… mais alors cela signifierait… »

Kelyan leva des yeux inquiets vers l'Atlante.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maître Sin ?

– Rien… rien, ne t'inquiète pas, Kelyan. Retourne jouer, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Kelyan obéit et s'éloigna. Sin le suivit des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ça faisait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant que Sin avait découvert Kelyan. Il avait passé ces deux années à enseigner à l'Enfant-Dragon comment devenir un être humain : parler, agir. Kelyan était un enfant curieux et obéissant, et le plus dur avait été peut-être de l'obliger à s'habiller. Sin avait passé des jours à essayer de le convaincre de la nécessité de porter des vêtements, surtout avec l'hiver qui approchait. Les dragons hibernaient, et c'est ce qui avait convaincu Kelyan de l'utilité des vêtements : pouvoir sortir de la caverne durant l'hiver, continuer à voir Sin et ne pas être dépendant des dragons. Il avait fini par s'habituer et portait maintenant des vêtements tout le temps, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu l'obliger à mettre des chaussures en dehors de la période hivernale.

Sin lui avait également appris à maîtriser le feu, à cuire les aliments. Ç'avait été facile, Kelyan avait été ravi de montrer à sa famille dragon que lui aussi avait le pouvoir du feu.

Il avait appris à une vitesse affolante à parler, et comprenait en un quart de seconde ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Sin s'était toujours demandé comment Kelyan pouvait être aussi rapide. Maintenant il savait : avec la quantité d'énergist qu'il avait dans le sang, le jeune garçon ne pouvait être que surdoué.

Sin avait découvert il y avait longtemps que l'énergist avait la capacité de développer l'intellect, et c'était la raison pour laquelle les Atlantes étaient plus évolués que les autres peuples de la Terre, puisque a priori la pierre mystique n'existait que dans la Vallée des Illusions.

Et le sang de Kelyan était principalement fait d'énergist.

_Mais d'où vient ce gosse, bon sang ? _

La conversation qu'il avait quelques temps plus tôt avec Kelyan n'avait pas été d'une grande aide :

– Dis-moi Kelyan, tu sais où sont tes parents ? lui avait demandé Sin.

– Ma famille est ici, avait répondu l'enfant en désignant les dragons près du lac.

– Non, je veux dire, tes parents humains. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Les yeux du garçon s'étaient un peu assombri, il avait cherché dans ses souvenirs et répondu :

– Mon Papa est grand et blanc. Il est parti.

Et c'est tout ce que Sin avait pu tirer de Kelyan. « Mon Papa est grand et blanc. Il est parti. »

Probablement un fantasme de gosse abandonné. Mais sa puissance… Sin sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Kelyan était une Pythie humaine. Il pouvait rivaliser avec la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu et le Pendentif réunis.

Cet enfant était un cadeau des dieux, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Le regard émeraude de Sin se posa sur Kelyan et les dragons. Depuis quelques temps, Sin avait pu s'approcher de la famille de Kelyan. L'énorme dragon que l'enfant appelait « Grand Frère » ne l'avait pas rejeté.

Les dragons… Un vrai mystère, tout comme leur protégé. Une énergist à la place du cœur. Une énergist. Sin regarda de nouveau Kelyan, puis les dragons.

_Une énergist à la place du cœur… est-ce que… si l'énergist fait évoluer… les dragons auraient une conscience ? Impossible… et pourtant… Ryk a utilisé l'énergist pour déterminer les futurs avec la Pythie puis contrôler le Destin avec la Sphère… est-ce que… les dragons auraient la capacité de deviner les futurs probables ? Leur énergist aurait pu leur faire prendre conscience de la fragilité de Gaïa ? Et de là… créer une force qui pourrait protéger Gaïa… l'Equilibre… l'Enfant-Dragon… Kelyan. Créé par les Dragons ? Comment ? Par Escaflowne, comment ? _

Sin était pris de fièvre. Surexcité à cette idée, il bondit sur place et se mit à marcher de long en large, couvé par le regard inquiet et surpris de Kelyan.

_Calme-toi… ne t'emballe pas… après tout sa naissance n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il peut faire. Sa présence et sa force suppriment celle de la Sphère, et protègent Gaïa. Il faut absolument que je m'assure que ce soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le protéger et de faire de lui un être invincible ; être sûr qu'il survivra quoiqu'il arrive et protègera Gaïa à jamais…_

Un grondement violent le fit sursauter et il émergea de ses pensées, tournant les yeux vers l'origine du bruit. Deux dragons se faisaient face, les autres autour s'étaient éloignés. Certains regardaient avec intérêt, d'autres les ignoraient.

Kelyan s'était assis sur une roche et observaient les deux énormes bêtes. Sin s'approcha prudemment de lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'Atlante.

– C'est la Cérémonie de Passage, expliqua Kelyan d'une voix excitée.

Au même instant, les deux dragons se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre et commencèrent à se battre avec une force et une puissance destructrices.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Sin, mal à l'aise devant la bataille qui ne semblait gêner aucun autre.

Kelyan désigna l'un des dragons, le plus petit des deux.

– Il va passer à l'âge adulte, dit-il sans lâcher le combat du regard. Alors il a besoin d'une énergist.

– Comment ça ?

L'enfant regarda l'Atlante avec une sorte de fierté. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui savait.

– Les bébés naissent sans cœur, dit-il. Au moment de passer à l'âge adulte, il faut qu'ils trouvent un cœur ou alors ils disparaissent. Alors ils se battent avec un ancien pour lui prendre son cœur.

–C'est toujours comme ça que les dragons meurent ? Ils sont éternels ? demanda Sin.

– Non. Souvent les vieux fatiguent avant l'arrivée à l'âge adulte des bébés. Ils peuvent choisir de mourir.

« Choisir de mourir… pensa Sin. Quel pouvoir… ! »

Le combat était fantastique. Les deux titans étaient tous deux épuisés, couvert d'un sang verdâtre, et continuaient à se fixer de leurs yeux d'or. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune haine ni agressivité dans leur bataille, comme si, quoiqu'il arrivait, ils acceptaient l'issue du combat.

Il y eut soudain un hurlement de souffrance, et le plus vieux des deux dragons s'écroula. L'autre se précipita, et d'un seul coup de griffe, fendit le ventre de son adversaire en deux, projetant du sang et des entrailles un peu partout. Malgré le spectacle répugnant et le haut le cœur, Sin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'action.

Le jeune continuait à déchirer l'abdomen du dragon mort, jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre rosâtre et luisante en tombe, couverte de sang verdâtre. Le dragon poussa alors un grondement de victoire. Une petite poche sembla s'ouvrir dans son abdomen, et, avec une délicatesse incroyable, la bête d'écailles et de feu se baissa pour y introduire l'énergist encore brûlante. Il y eut comme un éclair, et la poche disparut.

Au même instant, le corps du vieux dragon commença à se désagréger, et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en restait rien. Il n'y avait plus une trace de la bataille, le sang et les entrailles du perdant s'étaient volatilisés en même temps que le corps.

« Bien sûr, pensa Sin, fasciné. L'énergist… c'est ce qui leur permet d'exister, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas prévus dans mon esprit… »

Dès l'instant où le corps du dragon avait disparu, Kelyan s'était détourné. Sin eut soudain une crainte.

– Dis-moi, Kelyan… tu auras aussi à combattre ?  
– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune garçon, étonné.

– D'ici combien de temps ?

Les sourcils de Kelyan se froncèrent et il commença à réfléchir sur ses doigts. « C'est Grand Frère qui décidera, dit-il finalement, mais pas avant que j'ai encore cinq hivers. »

Sin s'assombrit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la fragilité de l'enfant à la force des reptiles.

« Très bien, dit-il en se tournant vers Kelyan. Il serait temps que je t'apprenne le maniement des armes. »

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, Sin était de très bonne humeur. Il passa la soirée à jouer avec les enfants, et Aphaïa était heureuse de le voir aussi détendu.

Sin ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il faisait à Fanélia. Pourtant, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il se coucha, Sin lui raconta sans omettre un détail tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

Aphaïa resta silencieuse quelques instants après le récit, et Sin reprit :

– Tu sais… ce que je fais et ce que je vais faire m'apportera certainement des ennuis. Si tu ne veux pas y être confrontée, je comprendrai.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa doucement.

– Je ne te laisserai pas, Sin. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout.

Sin la serra contre lui. « Aphaïa… je sais que c'est difficile… je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le vie idéale mais… bientôt, je te le promets, bientôt tout ça sera derrière nous. Même si pour ça nous devons partir… je te le promets… »

Aphaïa hocha la tête. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle le croyait. De tout son cœur, elle le croyait.

Le lendemain, Sin assista à un Conseil depuis longtemps. Les autres le virent entrer avec surprise mais ne posèrent pas de question. Ryk par contre ne le quittait pas des yeux. Mais ce fut Sin le plus surpris en constatant que Lantheus était toujours là.

– Cette séance concernera Ispano, commença Lantheus. Pour information, les Ispaniens viennent de nous rendre la moitié de l'argent utilisé pour la construction du guymelef divin Escaflowne et nous préviennent qu'ils ne nous le donneront pas.

– Quoi !

Ce fut un cri unanime. C'était absurde, complètement absurde.

– Calmez-vous, dit Lantheus. Ispano a refusé de s'expliquer et de négocier.

– C'est inadmissible ! s'écria l'un des Conseillers, hors de lui.

Sin se perdit dans ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention au brouhaha des Conseillers indignés. _Le guymelef divin Escaflowne… la machine de guerre la plus puissante jamais créée… Si Kelyan pouvait…_

Il haussa les épaules. C'était absurde. Il sortit du Conseil, laissant les autres débattre de la question, essayant de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Avec une machine aussi puissante qu'Escaflowne, Kelyan n'aurait rien à redouter de personne. Malgré lui, la pensée avait fait son chemin et il se rappela, plusieurs années auparavant, lors de sa rencontre avec les trois Ispaniens dans le temple du Dieu Dragon de l'Air.

_« Si tu as besoin de nous, utilise-le et il te mènera à Ispano. »_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Peut-être… Non, décidément non. C'était complètement absurde. Sin secoua la tête et se transporta sur Gaïa.

Dans la clairière, adossé à un arbre, recroquevillé, Kelyan pleurait. Pas les simples larmes que provoquent une blessure, non, le vrai chagrin, la vague de désespoir enfantine que personne ne sait calmer. Sin, inquiet, s'approcha du jeune garçon.

– Kelyan… que se passe-t-il ?

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras, prit d'une crise de larmes incontrôlable, et Sin le serra contre lui comme il le faisait pour ses propres enfants, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul en attendant qu'il se calme.

– Grande Sœur… elle est tombée dans le lac… hoqueta le garçon. Elle est tombée dans le lac et elle est pas revenue… elle est partie… et je pouvais pas aller l'aider… et tu venais pas et j'étais tout seul… et je pouvais pas aller chercher Grande Sœur…

L'Atlante sentit son cœur se serrer, désolé pour l'enfant. Au même instant, il sut qu'il avait pris sa décision. Quelles qu'en seraient les conséquences. « Chut… fit-il en caressant les cheveux noirs de Kelyan. Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt je te donnerai tellement de puissance que ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus jamais et tu pourras protéger ceux que tu aimes. »

¤¤¤

Sin prit une grande inspiration et empoigna l'objet. Il ne savait absolument pas comment ça marchait, mais tant pis. Cet objet que les Ispaniens lui avaient donné quelques années plus tôt, sachant qu'il aurait besoin d'eux à un moment ou à un autre.

Sin n'aimait pas le peuple d'Ispano. Il les trouvait faux, sournois. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Alors il était allé chercher l'objet chez lui et était revenu sur Gaïa.

A Fanélia, il serait tranquille.

Un rai de lumière doré entoura brusquement Sin, et sans qu'il comprenne, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un immense vaisseau.

Il regardait autour de lui, perdu, lorsqu'un Ispanien s'avança vers lui.

– Bonjour, fit Sin, je suis…

– Nous savons qui tu es et ce que tu cherches. Nous t'attentions, Sin le Créateur. Suis-moi.

Sans protester, avec une vague sensation de peur, l'Atlante marcha à la suite de l'étrange petit être gris. Ils traversèrent des immenses couloirs vides, et arrivèrent enfin dans une salle encore plus grande dans laquelle s'agitaient des dizaines d'Ispaniens.

Au fond de la salle, fixé sur une sorte de siège, une énorme machine blanche faite de métal, à silhouette vaguement humaine, semblait dormir.

– Le guymelef divin Escaflowne, annonça l'Ispanien sans un soupçon d'émotion.

– Quelle… quelle fantastique machine… murmura Sin, impressionné.

Il pouvait sentir la puissance du guymelef. Il s'approcha, pas de trop près.

– Est-ce bien lui que tu es venu chercher ? fit l'Ispanien.

– Je n'ai pas de quoi l'acheter, répondit Sin.

Il se rendait compte maintenant de l'inutilité de sa démarche. Il n'aurait jamais les moyens de se procurer une somme assez importante pour obtenir le guymelef. L'Ispanien émit un drôle de son que Sin identifia comme un rire.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour le paiement, répondit l'être. Nous serons largement remboursés lors de la destruction d'Atlantis avec toute l'énergist que nous pourrons y prendre.

Sin le regarda avec dégoût, choqué. « Bande de charognards », pensa-t-il, écœuré.

Mais il lui fallait cette arme.

– Combien de temps vous faut-il pour le terminer ? demanda-t-il.

– Moins de cinq ans. Mais je dois te prévenir, ce guymelef possède une puissance destructrice et il a besoin d'être scellé. C'est à dire qu'il sera aux ordres d'une seule catégorie de personnes possédant les mêmes caractéristiques.

– Kelyan et ses descendants, dit Sin, persuadé que le peuple d'Ispano était au courant de l'existence de l'Enfant-Dragon.

– Nous le scellerons alors du sang de l'Enfant-Dragon, acquiesça l'Ispanien. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le guymelef Escaflowne a la capacité de se métamorphoser en dragon, et comme tout dragon, a besoin d'une énergist pour vivre.

Tout en parlant, l'être lui désigna une poche rosâtre à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver un cœur.

– Pour qu'il marche, il faudra y placer une énergist encore vivante.

– Donc la Cérémonie de Passage à l'âge adulte des dragons est obligatoire pour utiliser Escaflowne, fit Sin. C'est ça ?

– Oui. Et il faudra que le futur pilote y fasse tomber des gouttes de son sang avant d'introduire l'énergist. C'est la seule façon dont Escaflowne reconnaîtra la race de l'Enfant-Dragon et acceptera d'obéir. A partir de cet instant, seul le pilote pourra utiliser le guymelef. Mais il y a un prix à ce Pacte du Sang.  
L'Ispanien se tût, et Sin ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un sourire ironique. Avec le peuple d'Ispano, il y avait toujours un prix à tout.

– Une fois le Pacte passé, continua l'être, le guymelef et son pilote ne feront plus qu'un. Le pilote aura la possibilité de diriger Escaflowne à distance, mais si le guymelef est abîmé, le pilote portera les mêmes blessures que sa machine. S'il est détruit, le pilote mourra aussi.

Sin se tût. Le « prix »du pacte était lourd à payer, mais nécessaire.

– J'accepte toutes les conditions, dit-il.

– Il nous faudra un échantillon du sang de l'Enfant-Dragon pour sceller le guymelef divin.

– Je vous l'apporterai.

– Que la volonté des Dieux Dragons soit faite, fit l'Ispanien en s'inclinant.

Il reconduisit l'Atlante à la première salle, loin du guymelef. Juste avant de le renvoyer sur Gaïa, l'Ispanien éleva la voix.

« N'oubliez pas qu'Escaflowne est une machine de guerre. Il est par définition fait pour détruire. »

L'instant d'après, Sin se retrouvait à Fanélia.

Kelyan ne bougeait pas, prostré contre un arbre. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque la colonne de lumière bleue annonça l'arrivée de Sin.

– Arrête de te lamenter, lança soudain l'Atlante d'une voix dure.

Kelyan releva la tête. Sin le regardait sans émotion. D'un geste brusque, il jeta une épée aux pieds de l'enfant.

« Ramasse-la, dit-il. Il est temps que tu deviennes un guerrier. »

Kelyan se mit lentement debout. De la paume de sa main, il essuya ses larmes, les effaçant de son visage comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là.

Son regard brun se posa sur l'arme à ses pieds, la lame effilée brillant au soleil. D'un geste lent, il la ramassa, lourde, et l'éleva devant ses yeux. Derrière l'épée, son regard croisa celui de Sin. « Allons-y », ordonna l'Atlante.

Kelyan serra l'arme.

(A suivre)


	3. 3 La fin de l'ère du Destin

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**I. Ante Genesem : le Paradis Perdu**

3. La fin de l'Ere du Destin

Le ciel s'assombrissait lentement, mais la lueur rouge du Soleil éclairait encore la Terre des Dragons. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la forêt. Une silhouette solitaire se déplaçait entre les arbres, silencieusement ; un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courts et désordonnés, pieds nus sur le sol, vêtu simplement. Il portait une épée à sa taille.

Ses yeux bruns balayaient l'espace sans émotion. Il sortit de la forêt, et se retrouva face à une courte plaine qui se terminait en cul de sac devant une falaise immense.

L'adolescent se retourna et fixa la masse sombre de la forêt. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? pensa-t-il. Je suis prêt ! »

Il y eut soudain un grondement violent qui résonna dans toute la région. « Parfait, murmura le jeune homme. Viens. »

Il se mit en position de combat. Un énorme dragon émergea de la forêt et fixa l'adolescent sans émotion.

A sa vue, le jeune homme se détendit, ses yeux s'adoucirent et il chercha derrière le dragon, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une autre bête vienne rejoindre la première, mais rien ne se passa. Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent. Il devait forcément y en avoir un autre… Mais soudain il comprit. Ses pupilles se figèrent alors qu'il plongeait son regard brun et affolé dans les yeux d'or du dragon.

– Non, dit-il. Non, je ne me battrais pas contre toi, Grand Frère. Pas toi.

Le dragon poussa un grondement menaçant, mais l'adolescent recula en secouant la tête.

– Non ! cria-t-il avec désespoir. Ce n'est pas moi qui te tuerai ! Va-t-en, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

Mais le reptile, déterminé, s'avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Son abdomen s'ouvrit et une longue vague de flammes plongèrent vers lui. L'adolescent bondit de justesse pour éviter l'attaque. « Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi toi ? Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Grand Frère ! »

Mais implacable, le dragon continuait ses attaques sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de souffler. S'il ne voulait pas se battre, et bien il l'obligerait à le faire. L'adolescent se défendit longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Il n'avait pas le choix. Enragé, désespéré, il bondit soudain en avant, enfin prêt à commencer le combat. Evitant de justesse un coup de queue meurtrier, il roula jusqu'au pied de la falaise et revint à la charge. Il connaissait les dragons mieux que personne, et il avait assisté à plus d'une Cérémonie de Passage. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de percer la carapace du reptile, trop dure. Il fallait atteindre son abdomen. Il courut droit vers le dragon surpris qui projeta une nouvelle flamme. L'adolescent sentit la chaleur lui brûler la peau et il sauta de côté sans faire attention à la douleur qui lui incendiait le visage, profitant de l'aveuglement éphémère du dragon pour se glisser derrière lui. Mais la bête avait compris le plan de son adversaire et commença à se retourner en balayant furieusement l'air de sa queue.

L'adolescent reçut le coup en plein dans le visage et fut projeté à quelques mètres de là, du sang lui glissa dans la bouche et il hurla autant de douleur que de rage. Ses yeux enflammés par la passion désespérée et la fatalité semblaient comme dorés, identiques aux pupilles du dragon qu'il combattait de toute sa fureur, les larmes du chagrin les faisaient briller d'une lueur extrême.

Il ne laissa pas au dragon le temps de réitérer son attaque et récupéra le plus vite possible, fonçant de nouveau sur la bête en hurlant, comme pris d'une folie suicidaire. Mais au dernier moment, il évita l'attaque de feu et se jeta à terre sur le côté, roulant sous le corps énorme du reptile. Avec un cri, il planta son épée dans l'abdomen du dragon et l'ouvrit de tout son long avant de rouler de nouveau le plus vite possible hors de portée.

Le dragon poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur, il recula et fixa le jeune homme couvert de sang verdâtre, épuisé mais debout, l'épée dressée, une lueur de défi et de désespoir dans ses yeux bruns.

Un instant, le dragon sembla se tendre comme pour une nouvelle attaque, mais il s'écroula dans un soupir général de son énorme corps, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Le jeune homme baissa son arme et s'avança, des larmes incontrôlables glissant sur son visage. Mais fermement, il planta une nouvelle fois l'épée dans le corps du dragon, agrandissant la blessure mortelle. Il lâcha l'arme souillée sur le sol et plongea ses deux mains dans l'abdomen de la bête. Quelques instants plus tard, il en sortit l'énergist précieuse, tellement brûlante qu'elle était intenable, mais il refusait de la lâcher, la serrant avec force, laissant la pierre de feu et de vie imprimer sa marque dans la paume de ses mains. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la chaleur de l'énergist, seulement la douleur de la brûlure sur sa peau, il la dressa vers le ciel en poussa un cri de victoire.

Le corps du dragon battu se désagrégea lentement et disparut en fumée, en même temps que son sang sur le jeune homme.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune trace de la bête, ni du combat qui avait eu lieu.

Il n'y avait plus de larme sur le visage de l'adolescent, mais ses yeux portaient en eux un éclat effrayant.

Une lueur bleue illumina soudain le ciel assombri et une colonne de lumière apparut face à lui. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut, laissant à sa place une énorme machine blanche et un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux de pierre émeraude.

– Ainsi tu as réussi, dit l'homme. Tu es un adulte, maintenant. Je te donne donc le nom que tu porteras désormais : Kelyan Draco de Fanel. Voici la force que je t'ai promise, le guymelef divin Escaflowne, l'invincible.

– Maître Sin…

– Vas-y.

L'Atlante aux yeux verts s'éloigna de la machine de guerre. D'un geste lent, Kelyan ramassa son épée et s'ouvrit le pouce sans trembler. Il ne sentait déjà plus la douleur de ses mains marquées à jamais par la brûlure de l'énergist.

Un sang rouge sombre coula de la blessure et tomba sur la pierre mystique. Kelyan monta alors sur le genou du guymelef, exécutant dans sa tête en même temps que physiquement les gestes qu'il avait appris par cœur. Il s'approcha de la poitrine de métal. Presque tremblant, il tendit doucement le bras, glissa la main dans la poche rosâtre dans un étrange bruit liquide et y déposa l'énergist. Il retira la main et s'éloigna juste un peu de la poitrine du guymelef. Il y eut une lumière, et puis un bruit. Le bruit d'un cœur qui bat. Le guymelef divin Escaflowne venait pour la première fois de prendre vie.

Le cockpit s'ouvrit et Kelyan sauta dedans, prit possession de son arme éternelle. Il bougea, déplaça le guymelef de quelques pas, s'étonnant de la facilité et de la fluidité presque légère de l'énorme machine de métal.

Et soudain, le guymelef devint dragon, étendant ses ailes dans l'air. Kelyan descendit alors de la machine divine et s'éloigna un peu.

Cette silhouette, grande et blanche, ces ailes immenses, immobiles pour l'instant. Après quinze ans d'abandon, le Dieu Dragon de l'Air lui était retourné.

– Tu as ton destin en main, Kelyan, fit la voix grave de Sin. N'oublie jamais que l'existence de Gaïa dépend de toi. N'oublie rien de ce que je t'ai dit, et surtout n'accepte jamais quoique ce soit des Atlantes, le peuple ailé. Ils sont les destructeurs.

Kelyan ne répondit pas. Tout cela, il le savait. Il l'avait appris par cœur ces cinq dernières années. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était le ton sur lequel Sin le disait. Comme s'il ne le dirait plus jamais. Le cœur de l'adolescent se serra et il sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

L'Atlante aux yeux verts s'avança et contempla le paysage, puis se tourna vers Kelyan.

– Tu construiras ici un royaume puissant, continua-t-il. Le royaume de Fanélia. Il existe beaucoup de peuples errants sur Gaïa, tu leur offriras ta protection. Et jusqu'à la fin des temps, les Fanel règneront sur la terre protégée des dragons.

– Je sais tout ça, maître Sin ! s'exclama Kelyan, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu parles comme si c'était la dernière fois ?

– Parce que c'est la dernière fois, Kelyan. Mon rôle s'arrête ici. Je ne reviendrai plus.

Le regard de l'adolescent se figea. Quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait mal, très mal. Il sentit son sang se glacer à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus, n'entendrait plus sa voix douce l'encourager, ses yeux brillants se poser sur lui. Plus jamais il ne verrait la colonne de lumière, cet instant où le cœur de Kelyan se mettait à battre plus fort, où il sentait son corps et son âme se réchauffer, plus jamais il ne s'endormirait le soir avec l'impatience de se réveiller, sachant qu'un nouveau jour lui rapporterait Sin. Il ne dit rien, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Sin ne revenait jamais sur ce qu'il avait décidé. Mais pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, pour la première fois depuis ce jour où Sin avait commencé à l'entraîner, Kelyan se jeta comme un enfant dans les bras de son protecteur. Serré contre lui à étouffer, il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, tremblant à la sensation de chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sin. Une chaleur que les dragons n'avaient pas possédé, quelque chose qui faisait que même s'il avait été élevé par Grand Frère et Grande Sœur, à cet instant leur mort était oubliée, le meurtre de Grand Frère s'effaçait devant la dévastation de perdre celui qui lui avait tant apporté.

L'Atlante sourit doucement en caressant avec tendresse les cheveux noirs et emmêlés de l'adolescent. Il n'était pas dupe de ce qu'éprouvait Kelyan. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était nécessaire qu'il s'éloigne. Il était temps que Kelyan se détache de lui et vive sa vie, aussi dur que ce soit pour l'adolescent… et pour Sin. Il s'écarta et prit le Pendentif dans sa main. La nuit était tombée maintenant, la Terre et la Lune brillaient dans le ciel.

Au dernier moment, Kelyan se rapprocha de Sin, l'air décidé.

– Attends, dit-il.

Il prit le bras de Sin, puis son épée. L'Atlante le laissa faire, et d'un coup rapide et précis, Kelyan ouvrit l'une des veines du poignet de Sin. Il fit la même chose avec son propre poignet et laissa couler son sang dans la veine de l'Atlante avant de le recouvrir d'un tissus.

« Fais la même chose à tes enfants, dit Kelyan. C'est mon dernier souhait. Donne-leur un peu de mon sang. »

Prends mon sang, le sang du Dragon, immortel, précieux, éternel. L'espoir, non, l'assurance, qu'on se retrouvera, dans un autre temps, une autre vie peut-être.

Sin acquiesça, comprenant l'importance du geste pour Kelyan. Il sourit une dernière fois à son protégé et empoigna de nouveau le Pendentif. La colonne de lumière bleue descendit vers lui, son corps se souleva doucement dans l'air et il disparut dans le ciel, laissant Kelyan seul avec le guymelef Escaflowne.

Sin atterrit près du port. Il rentra lentement à la Vallée des Illusions. Il avait encore un peu de temps et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il regarda autour de lui, fixant dans sa mémoire cet endroit qu'il avait aimé, cet endroit qu'il voyait pour la dernière fois comme il avait vu pour la dernière fois Kelyan. Machinalement, il regarda le pansement de fortune à son poignet. Il n'oublierait pas de transmettre un peu du sang de Kelyan à Lynk et Tory. Ce cadeau était trop précieux pour être négligé.

Kelyan… Sin espéra que tout se passerait bien. L'enfant-dragon était encore jeune et tellement naïf, parfois.

Sin traversa les rues désertes d'Atlantis avant d'arriver chez lui. Tout était silencieux, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Aphaïa l'accueillit d'un sourire un peu faible. Lynk et Tory étaient là aussi, chacun portant un sac.

– Tout est prêt, dit Aphaïa. Nous pouvons partir. Tu es blessé ?

– Ce n'est rien, on verra ça plus tard. Allons-y.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants. Lynk était complètement surexcitée à l'idée de partir enfin découvrir le monde. Elle avait quinze ans, déjà… L'âge probable de Kelyan. Tory, lui, semblait incroyablement soulagé. Il n'avait jamais aimé Atlantis.

Aphaïa et les deux enfants sortirent de la maison. Sin retira le Pendentif et le posa à côté de la lettre d'explication pour Ryk. Il y disait tout, depuis la découverte de Kelyan jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il sortit et ferma la maison avec un pincement au cœur. Les quatre silhouettes s'éloignèrent silencieusement et traversèrent Atlantis. Ils sortirent de la Vallée des Illusions et après une heure, atteignirent une petite crique et une jetée au bout de laquelle les attendait un bateau. Une ombre se détacha en les voyant arriver et un vieil homme aux ailes lumineuses s'approcha d'eux.

– Tout est prêt, dit-il. Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez.

– Merci, Grandius, fit Sin avec un sourire reconnaissant.

– Bah, c'est rien, gamin… Ça m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps. Allez, bon vent !

Le vieil homme s'éloigna en claudiquant. Sin le suivit du regard. Grandius était le capitaine du navire sur lequel il avait passé trois ans, il y avait si longtemps.

Sin rejoignit sa femme et ses enfants sur le bateau. Lynk était déjà en train de défaire les amarres. Ils s'éloigneraient d'abord à la voile dans les eaux dangereuses et peu profondes de l'Atlantide, puis marcheraient principalement à l'énergist. Ils avaient assez de réserve pour au moins deux ans sans s'arrêter ni économiser.

Le bateau quitta doucement le quai, Lynk réglait les voiles et Sin tenait la barre. Aphaïa et lui regardèrent cette terre qu'ils aimaient, cette terre qu'ils avaient voulu protéger et qu'ils finissaient par abandonner. « Papa ! appela Lynk. On va où ? »

Sin se détourna du spectacle de l'Atlantide qui s'éloignait. « D'abord au sud, dit-il. Nous longerons le Continent du Sud, puis nous remonterons vers le nord-est. Il y a là-bas, à un peu moins de deux ans de navigation, des îles verdoyantes, tout au bout du Grand Continent Nord. On s'installera sur une de ses îles. »

Tory n'avait pas jeté un regard en arrière. Ses yeux d'émeraude fixés sur l'horizon, il souriait. Il souriait au soleil qui se lèverait à l'Est. Il souriait à un horizon qui ne hurlait pas des cris de douleur, à un horizon qui ne brûlait pas comme l'enfer.

Le Bonheur Absolu.

¤¤¤

Kelyan Draco de Fanel termina d'allumer le feu et s'assit à côté. La nuit était assez claire et chaude pour la saison, mais il avait froid. La silhouette du guymelef se découpait à ses côtés. Il se sentait tellement seul. Il avait tout perdu… ou presque. Kelyan fixa les paumes de ses mains, blessées et marquées des sillons de l'énergist. Il suivit du doigt les brûlures douloureuses. Il savait qu'elles seraient toujours là pour lui rappeler ce jour.

Ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait espéré que Sin reste avec lui éternellement. L'Atlante et lui n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Il avait une vie sur Terre, une femme, des enfants, toutes ces choses l'éloignaient à jamais de Kelyan. Il l'avait toujours su, dissimulant comme il pouvait la flamme brûlante de la jalousie qui le consumait à chaque fois que Sin le quittait, à chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa vie sur Terre.

Maintenant, tout était fini. A jamais, il garderait précieusement, oh si précieusement, le souvenir de la rapide étreinte, dernier cadeau de l'Atlante.

Un frisson lui parcourut soudain l'échine. Il se leva et se retourna. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Et puis l'énergist d'Escaflowne se mit soudain à briller.

A un mètre à peine de Kelyan, une silhouette confuse se dessina, comme perdue dans le brouillard. Lentement, l'ombre se précisa, laissant deviner un être humain… une jeune fille. La première que Kelyan voyait de toute sa vie, en vrai. Elle avait les cheveux courts et était habillée bizarrement. Son image tremblait, Kelyan sentait quelque chose de confus, elle était là sans être là, elle existait sans exister, au-delà du temps et de l'espace. Elle le fixait d'un air perdu. Ces yeux… ces yeux d'émeraude… les yeux de Sin… Kelyan tendit la main pour la toucher, s'attendant à ce que ses doigts passent à travers l'image, mais ils se posèrent sur une joue chaude, vivante, réelle. C'était impossible, elle n'existait pas… et pourtant… Ses yeux verts continuaient de le regarder avec anxiété et quelque chose comme de l'espoir, comme si elle le reconnaissait. Il savait qu'elle le voyait, le sentait, et sa présence semblait la perturber. Et soudain sa voix s'éleva, incertaine, irréelle : « Van ? »

A l'instant même où elle parla, où elle prononça ce nom qui n'était pas celui de Kelyan, son image commença à s'effacer. « Je te retrouverai, lui promit Kelyan. Un jour… j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais on se reverra.»

¤¤¤

Ryk termina de lire la lettre et la jeta au loin, fou de rage et de tristesse. Ce matin, l'un des serviteurs de Sin était venu apporter le Pendentif et la lettre au Conseil. La lettre qui expliquait tout. Lantheus ramassa le papier et lut tout haut la longue missive.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le Conseil était partagé entre ceux qui étaient tentés de croire Sin et ceux qui refusaient de se laisser convaincre. Il y eut presque une bataille rangée entre les deux partis, lorsque Ryk intervint d'une voix furieuse :

– De toute façon nous devons aller chercher le guymelef divin ! On ne peut pas le laisser aux mains de ce gamin !

– Hors de question, trancha Lantheus d'un ton sans réplique. Il ne nous servirait plus à rien, puisque Ispano l'a scellé. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire maintenant est d'attendre et de surveiller.

Ryk se prit la tête dans les mains. _Au nom des Dieux Dragons, Sin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_

¤¤¤

Il y avait des dragons partout. Ils étaient entourés, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir. Les enfants s'étaient mis à pleurer.

– Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir sur la Terre des Dragons, murmura Maliin.

Son père se tourna vers elle d'un air désespéré et épuisé.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû faire ? Rester sur place et mourir de faim ?

– A mourir pour mourir, je ne vois pas la différence !

Il y eut un grand silence. Les hommes entouraient la caravane, armés de lances et d'épées, prêts à se battre malgré le peu de chance qu'ils avaient.

Maliin eut un sourire ironique et vaguement désespéré. Et puis soudain, dans le ciel, elle vit apparaître une silhouette blanche. « Un dragon blanc ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Le dragon s'approchait de plus en plus, et le groupe s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que quelqu'un montait la bête volante.

Soudain le dragon tomba à terre et se métamorphosa en un géant de fer, immense et blanc, d'où sortit une voix amplifiée. « Lâchez tous vos armes ! »

N'osant pas désobéir, persuadés d'être devant une incarnation du Dieu Dragon Escaflowne, tous lâchèrent épées et lances. « Calmez-vous, continua la voix. Si vous restez tranquilles, ils ne vous attaqueront pas. »

Ils ne bougeaient pas, trop terrorisés. Le géant de fer se changea de nouveau en dragon, et à leur grande surprise, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années en sauta. Les dragons le fixèrent et il leur rendit leur regard. Quelques instants plus tard, les énormes reptiles reculèrent et partirent. L'adolescent pieds nus se tourna alors vers le groupe.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix furieuse. Vous ne savez pas que cette terre est pleine de dragons ?

Un homme s'approcha, impressionné. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était peut-être encore très jeune, mais il avait dans la voix une autorité certaine, l'autorité de celui qui se sait chez lui.

– Pardonnez-nous, seigneur, dit-il. Je m'appelle Venius et voici ma fille, Maliin. Ces gens et nous avons fui la Terre Morte, Zaïbacher. On y meurt de famine et nous n'avons nulle part où aller.

Le yeux bruns du jeune homme s'adoucirent. Il regarda la troupe terrorisée et épuisée.

– Je suis Kelyan Draco de Fanel, dit-il. Et vous êtes à Fanélia, la Terre des Dragons. Vous y êtes les premiers humains.

Il y eu silence, et Kelyan reprit :

– Je vous offre la possibilité de vous installez ici. En échange, vous m'aiderez à créer un royaume et une ville pour que nous puissions y vivre.

– Nous acceptons, lança Maliin sans même se poser de questions ou demander leur avis aux autres.

Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Le regard de Kelyan se posa sur elle. « Alors suivez-moi », dit-il simplement.

¤¤¤

Ce matin-là, Ryk se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Mal à l'aise, il embrassa Maya et s'habilla avant de sortir en hâte pour aller à la Tour du Destin. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient eu pas mal de difficultés avec la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu. Elle ne marchait plus aussi bien, et les paroles pessimistes de Sin lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Ouvre les yeux, Ryk ! L'énergie des rêves est bien trop instable ! Tu crois vraiment que chaque rêve de chaque Atlante est désintéressé, pur ? La Puissance de l'Esprit, tu parles ! Le Rêve Commun, tu parles ! Un jour ou l'autre, deux personnes s'opposeront et là commencera la destruction d'Atlantis ! » _

Sin… Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Dix ans, déjà ? Il lui manquait. Ryk se sentait soudain vieux. Et pourtant, il se rappelait de tout comme si c'était la veille, même si tout changeait autour de lui. Les Conseillers d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas tous ceux d'avant, Belphora était partie… Seul Lantheus, l'éternel Lantheus, là depuis toujours, restait, malgré ses 80 ans passés.

Mais depuis le départ de Sin, les choses étaient devenues de plus en plus difficiles. Tout semblait aller contre les espoirs de Ryk. La Sphère avait commencé à manquer de puissance, des conflits avaient éclaté un peu partout sur Gaïa, surtout du côté de Zaïbacher. De nouveaux états s'étaient créés, mais celui qui les inquiétait le plus était le royaume de Fanélia, fondé par le protégé de Sin, Kelyan Draco de Fanel. Les peuples nomades venaient s'y installer et en dix ans à peine, Fanélia était devenu un état assez important, d'une stabilité surprenante pour sa jeunesse. Kelyan Fanel y avait fait un travail époustouflant. De tous les états créés, en dehors de Fleid, Fanélia était le plus florissant.

Dès qu'ils avaient réalisé que l'affaire était sérieuse, les Conseillers avaient envoyé une délégation dont Ryk faisait partie pour prendre contact avec Kelyan. D'une manière générale, le royaume de la Terre des Dragons avait peu de contact avec les pays extérieurs mais ils espéraient que cette entrevue serait utile. Peine perdue, le roi de Fanélia avait bien appris sa leçon. Les envoyés d'Atlantis avaient été reçus avec une froideur et une hostilité explicites. Ils étaient à peine restés une heure avant qu'on leur fasse comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Et depuis, ils n'y étaient plus retournés, se contentant de surveiller la croissance du pays avec attention.

Des cris attirèrent soudain son attention. Un technicien affolé accourait vers lui. « Maître Ryk ! Venez vite ! On a un problème avec la Sphère ! »

Soudain inquiet, sentant son malaise grandir, Ryk courut à la suite de l'homme. La Sphère tournait sur elle-même comme une folle, et les techniciens s'agitaient autour d'elle. Lantheus était déjà là, l'air horrifié. Ryk s'approcha, sachant déjà ce qu'on allait lui dire.

– On ne voit plus rien, fit Lantheus d'une voix blanche en désignant la Sphère. Nous ne la contrôlons plus…

Ryk se précipita sur le tableau de commande. « Destin incontrôlable ! » hurla un technicien. « Le générateur de particules ne veut pas se débrancher ! » avertit un autre.

_Et là commencera la destruction d'Atlantis ! _avait prédit Sin.

La Sphère s'arrêta soudain de tourner. Elle ne brillait plus, elle était devenue noire et opaque.

– Ryk, va réunir le peuple et décrète l'état d'urgence, dit soudain Lantheus d'une voix calme.

– Lantheus…

Le vieil homme lui donna le Pendentif. « Ne l'utilise surtout pas à l'intérieur d'Atlantis, ça risquerait d'empirer les choses. Va chercher ta femme, ton fils et sa famille et emmène le peuple à la Porte Inter Dimensionnelle. »

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Ryk partit le plus vite possible en direction de chez lui. Heureusement Maya était levée.

– Maya ! Une catastrophe se prépare, va chercher Clad et sa famille et emmène-les à la Porte ! Il faut quitter la Vallée le plus vite possible !

Maya ne chercha pas plus d'explications et se lança à la recherche de son fils et des ses petits-enfants. Ryk courait dans les rues en hurlant l'état d'alerte et ordonnant de rejoindre la Porte. Mais la plupart ne comprenait pas et passait en haussant les épaules. D'autres obéissaient, mais Ryk se sentait de plus en plus envahi par la panique.

Il y eut soudain un premier tremblement de terre, léger, puis un autre, beaucoup plus fort. « Que Kepa nous protège, pensa Ryk, terrorisé. Ça a commencé ! »

Il y eut des hurlements de terreur qui éclatèrent un peu partout dans la Vallée alors que le tremblement de terre augmentait en intensité et que les maisons commençaient à se lézarder, certaines à s'écrouler. Ryk, affolé, rejoignit la Porte le plus vite possible. Maya, Clad, sa femme et ses enfants étaient là, apeurés, mais en dehors d'eux, il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine d'Atlantes.

Les tremblements devinrent de plus en plus forts et rapprochés et les Atlantes s'envolaient pour échapper à l'écroulement de la Vallée des Illusions. Horrifiés, le cœur serré, les Atlantes près de la Porte assistaient au spectacle. Les falaises d'Atlantis commençaient à s'écrouler sur les maisons, et d'autres Atlantes étaient venus se réfugier à la Porte.

On entendait des cris, des pleurs, des enfants bousculés appelaient leurs parents. Dans le ciel, des centaines et des centaines d'Atlantes planaient, incertains, terrorisés.

Et puis tout se calma. Les falaises cessèrent de s'écrouler et les tremblements de terre d'ébranler le sol.

Il y eut une lueur intense, et des roches en fusion se mirent à tomber du ciel, brûlant vifs tous les Atlantes. Les hurlements s'intensifièrent.

Au même instant, la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu se brisa en deux, et tomba au sol. Toute la Vallée brûlait. « Cette vision… c'est comme ce que Tory avait vu… » balbutia Ryk.

_Pardonne-moi, Sin… pardon… je ne t'ai pas cru… pardon… c'est toi qui avait raison… Que les Dieux Dragons nous prennent en pitié… c'est toi qui avait raison…_

Les tremblements recommencèrent, et les Atlantes à la Porte, d'abord choqués, se mirent à paniquer de nouveau, à hurler. Ryk ne voulait pas abandonner la Vallée, mais il devait sauver les derniers Atlantes. Il reprit son sang-froid, mettant ses sentiments de côté, et déclencha l'ouverture de la Porte Inter Dimensionnelle.

¤¤¤

Kelyan leva soudain les yeux vers la Terre, là-haut dans le ciel. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Le Destin était en train de changer.

Maliin le regarda, inquiète, et se rapprocha de lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Kelyan Draco de Fanel attira sa femme dans ses bras en caressant doucement son ventre rond et plein de vie.

– Rien, dit-il en souriant. Tout va bien.

¤¤¤

Un an plus tard.

Ryk s'éloigna péniblement de l'Arbre du Souvenir. Planté au centre de la Vallée des Illusions, il raconterait à ceux qui la trouveraient les erreurs et la destruction d'Atlantis pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

Maya regarda son mari partir à travers les ruines mais ne le rejoignit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Ryk avait vieilli de dix ans d'un coup. Il se considérait comme seul coupable de la destruction d'Atlantis, mais il avait tord. Ils étaient tous coupables. Ils s'étaient crus invincibles, ils n'avaient pas voulu écouter Sin. Sin qui avait su et compris bien avant eux quelle folie ils commettaient.

Un an déjà.

A leur arrivée précipitée sur Gaïa, ils avaient dû fuir le froid du continent inhabité, descendre vers le sud le plus possible. Ils étaient à peine une centaine. Les derniers Atlantes… Maya ne l'oublierait jamais. Le froid glacial, les pleurs des enfants fatigués, parfois orphelins, les crises de nerf, l'épuisement de la marche, le désespoir. Devant tant de détresse, Ryk s'était décidé à utiliser le Pendentif et les avait transportés tout au sud. Ils avaient cherché longtemps un endroit où s'installer avant de s'arrêter près d'une cascade d'eau.

Un an déjà.

Et leur deuxième voyage dans la Vallée des Illusions détruite à jamais. La première fois, ils étaient revenus pour voir, peut-être y avait-il des survivants. Mais l'Atlantide n'existait plus. Anéanti, Ryk avait fait ramener sur Gaïa les restes de la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu, les restes de la puissance d'Atlantis. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on puisse la réutiliser.

Ils étaient allés à Fleid. Au fond du volcan éteint de Fortuna et avec l'aide des habitants et du Pendentif, ils avaient scellé avec une épée d'énergist la puissance endormie pour qu'elle ne soit jamais réveillée. Chariz, fils de Balgar, avait juré qu'ils protégeraient le point de puissance jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Avec l'aide du Pendentif, Ryk avait retranscrit les obligations des Fleidiens dans un livre qu'ils avaient gardé. Il était sûr de leur éternelle fidélité.

Un an déjà.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient revenus pour la dernière fois, Maya le savait. Et elle savait aussi qu'ils rentreraient à pied jusqu'au campement de la cascade.

Ryk marcha à travers les ruines, regardant autour de lui avec un visage triste. La végétation commençait déjà à envahir la ville. Il passa près de l'ancienne maison de Sin et eut un sourire ironique : c'était la mieux conservée de tout Atlantis.

Enfin, il arriva près des ruines des temples. Il hésita, mais finalement entra dans le temple du Dieu de l'Air Escaflowne.

Traversant avec difficulté les gravats, Ryk finit par atteindre la statue miraculeusement presque intacte du Dieu Dragon et s'agenouilla devant péniblement. Il retira le Pendentif de son cou et le déposa sur l'autel.

– Puissant Escaflowne, je suis venu implorer le pardon pour ton peuple, murmura Ryk.

Le Pendentif se mit soudain à briller et l'Atlante se retrouva dans un univers sombre, parsemé de lueurs rapides. Une voix se mit soudain à parler en lui.

_Fous prétentieux, vous avez attiré sur vous la Malédiction des Dieux Dragons. Ryk le Prophète, toi et ta lignée guiderez mon peuple jusqu'au moment venu. Le Peuple du Dieu Dragon, descendant des Atlantes, errera durant des milliers d'années. Mais un jour mon Fils reviendra au monde et il portera votre marque. Vous serez libérés de votre peine s'il vous pardonne et accepte de vous guider pour lever la Malédiction. Va, Ryk le Prophète, et répète ces mots auprès des derniers Atlantes. Il est temps que vous appreniez à suivre votre Destin._

Ryk rouvrit les yeux, choqué. Puis, se tournant vers la statue, il s'inclina de nouveau.

« Que la Volonté des Dieux Dragons s'accomplissent. »

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE 

A suivre dans GENESE : Illusions Perdues.

Revu au 24 mai 2004


	4. Calendrier gaian

(Les dates terriennes sont données à titre d'indication mais ne sont que grossièrement exacte à cause du décalage temporel)

Printemps :

1. 1ère Lune Blanche (14 mars)

2. 2ème Lune Blanche

3. 3ème Lune Blanche

4. 1ère Lune Verte

5. 2ème Lune Verte

6. 3ème Lune Verte

7. 4ème Lune Verte

8. 5ème Lune Verte

9. 6ème Lune Verte

10. 1ère Lune Jaune

11. 1ère Lune Rouge

12. 4ème Lune Blanche

13. 5ème Lune Blanche

14. 6ème Lune Blanche

15. 7ème Lune Verte

16. 8ème Lune Verte

17. 2ème Lune Jaune

18. 2ème Lune Rouge

19. 7ème Lune Blanche

20. 8ème Lune Blanche

21. 9ème Lune Blanche

22. 9ème Lune Verte

23. 10ème Lune Verte

24. 11ème Lune Verte

25. 12ème Lune Verte

26. 3èmeLune Jaune

27. 3ème Lune Rouge

28. 10ème Lune Blanche

29. 11ème Lune Blanche

30. 12ème Lune Blanche (12 avril)

31. 13ème Lune Verte

32. 14ème Lune Verte

33. 15ème Lune Verte

34. 16ème Lune Verte

35. 17ème Lune Verte

36. 18ème Lune Verte

37. 19ème Lune Verte

38. 20ème Lune Verte

39. 21ème Lune Verte

40. 22ème Lune Verte

41. 23ème Lune Verte

42. 24ème Lune Verte (24 avril)

43. 25ème Lune Verte

44. 26ème Lune Verte

45. 27ème Lune Verte

46. 28ème Lune Verte

47. 29ème Lune Verte

48. 30ème Lune Verte (30 avril)

49. 4ème Lune Jaune

50. 4ème Lune Rouge

51. 13ème Lune Blanche

52. 5ème Lune Rouge

53. 5ème Lune Jaune

54. 6ème Lune Jaune

55. 7ème Lune Jaune

56. 8ème Lune Jaune

57. 9ème Lune Jaune

58. 10ème Lune Jaune

59. 11ème Lune Jaune

60. 12ème Lune Jaune

61. 13ème Lune Jaune

62. 14ème Lune Jaune

63. 15ème Lune Jaune (15 mai)

64. 16ème Lune Jaune

65. 17ème Lune Jaune

66. 18ème Lune Jaune

67. 19ème Lune Jaune

68. 20ème Lune Jaune

69. 21ème Lune Jaune

70. 22ème Lune Jaune

71. 23ème Lune Jaune

72. 24ème Lune Jaune

73. 25ème Lune Jaune (25 mai)

74. 26ème Lune Jaune

75. 27ème Lune Jaune

76. 28ème Lune Jaune

77. 29ème Lune Jaune

78. 30ème Lune Jaune

79. 6ème Lune Rouge (31 mai)

80. 1ère Lune Orange

81. 2ème Lune Orange

82. 3ème Lune Orange

83. 4ème Lune Orange

84. 5ème Lune Orange

85. 6ème Lune Orange

86. 7ème Lune Orange

87. 8ème Lune Orange

88. 9ème Lune Orange

89. 10ème Lune Orange

90. 11ème Lune Orange

Eté :

91. 12ème Lune Orange

92. 13ème Lune Orange

93. 14ème Lune Orange

94. 15ème Lune Orange (15 juin)

95. 16ème Lune Orange

96. 17ème Lune Orange

97. 18ème Lune Orange

98. 19ème Lune Orange

99. 20ème Lune Orange

100. 21ème Lune Orange

101. 22ème Lune Orange

102. 23ème Lune Orange

103. 24ème Lune Orange

104. 25ème Lune Orange

105. 26ème Lune Orange

106. 27ème Lune Orange

107. 28ème Lune Orange

108. 29ème Lune Orange

109. 30ème Lune Orange (30 juin)

110. 7ème Lune Rouge

111. 1ère Lune Brune

112. 2ème Lune Brune

113. 3ème Lune Brune

114. 4ème Lune Brune

115. 5ème Lune Brune

116. 6ème Lune Brune

117. 7ème Lune Brune

118. 8ème Lune Brune

119. 9ème Lune Brune

120. 10ème Lune Brune

121. 11ème Lune Brune

122. 12ème Lune Brune

123. 13ème Lune Brune

124. 14ème Lune Brune (15 juillet)

125. 15ème Lune Brune

126. 16ème Lune Brune

127. 17ème Lune Brune

128. 18ème Lune Brune

129. 19ème Lune Brune

130. 20ème Lune Brune

131. 21ème Lune Brune

132. 22ème Lune Brune

133. 23ème Lune Brune

134. 24ème Lune Brune

135. 25ème Lune Brune

136. 26ème Lune Brune

137. 27ème Lune Brune

138. 28ème Lune Brune

139. 29ème Lune Brune

140. 30ème Lune Brune

141. 14ème Lune Blanche (1er août)

142. 15ème Lune Blanche

143. 16ème Lune Blanche

144. 17ème Lune Blanche

145. 18ème Lune Blanche

146. 19ème Lune Blanche

147. 20ème Lune Blanche

148. 8ème Lune Rouge (8 août)

149. 9ème Lune Rouge

150. 10ème Lune Rouge

151. 21ème Lune Blanche

152. 22ème Lune Blanche

153. 23ème Lune Blanche

154. 24ème Lune Blanche

155. 25ème Lune Blanche

156. 26ème Lune Blanche

157. 27ème Lune Blanche

158. 28ème Lune Blanche

159. 11ème Lune Rouge

160. 12ème Lune Rouge

161. 13ème Lune Rouge

162. 14ème Lune Rouge

163. 15ème Lune Rouge

164. 16ème Lune Rouge

165. 17ème Lune Rouge

166. 18ème Lune Rouge

167. 19ème Lune Rouge

168. 20ème Lune Rouge

169. 21ème Lune Rouge

170. 22ème Lune Rouge

171. 23ème Lune Rouge (31 août)

172. 24ème Lune Rouge

173. 25ème Lune Rouge

174. 26ème Lune Rouge

175. 27ème Lune Rouge

176. 28ème Lune Rouge

177. 29ème Lune Rouge

178. 30ème Lune Rouge

179. 29ème Lune Blanche

180. 30ème Lune Blanche

Automne

181. 1ère Lune Grise

182. 2ème Lune Grise

183. 3ème Lune Grise

184. 4ème Lune Grise

185. 5ème Lune Grise

186. 6ème Lune Grise

187. 7ème Lune Grise

188. 8ème Lune Grise

189. 9ème Lune Grise

190. 10ème Lune Grise

191. 11ème Lune Grise

192. 12ème Lune Grise

193. 13ème Lune Grise

194. 14ème Lune Grise

195. 15ème Lune Grise

196. 16ème Lune Grise

197. 17ème Lune Grise

198. 18ème Lune Grise

199. 19ème Lune Grise

200. 20ème Lune Grise

201. 21ème Lune Grise

202. 22ème Lune Grise (1er octobre)

203. 23ème Lune Grise

204. 24ème Lune Grise

205. 25ème Lune Grise

206. 26ème Lune Grise

207. 27ème Lune Grise

208. 28ème Lune Grise

209. 29ème Lune Grise

210. 30ème Lune Grise

211. 1ère Lune D'Or

212. 2ème Lune D'Or

213. 3ème Lune D'Or

214. 4ème Lune D'Or

215. 5ème Lune D'Or

216. 6ème Lune D'Or (15 octobre)

217. 7ème Lune D'Or

218. 8ème Lune D'Or

219. 9ème Lune D'Or

220. 10ème Lune D'Or

221. 11ème Lune D'Or

222. 12ème Lune D'Or

223. 13ème Lune D'Or

224. 14ème Lune D'Or

225. 15ème Lune D'Or

226. 16ème Lune D'Or

227. 17ème Lune D'Or

228. 18ème Lune D'Or

229. 19ème Lune D'Or

230. 20ème Lune D'Or

231. 21ème Lune D'Or

232. 1ère Lune Pourpre

233. 1ère Lune Bleue

234. 2ème Lune Bleue

235. 3ème Lune Bleue (3 novembre)

236. 4ème Lune Bleue

237. 5ème Lune Bleue

238. 6ème Lune Bleue

239. 7ème Lune Bleue

240. 8ème Lune Bleue

241. 9ème Lune Bleue

242. 10ème Lune Bleue

243. 11ème Lune Bleue

244. 12ème Lune Bleue

245. 13ème Lune Bleue

246. 14ème Lune Bleue

247. 15ème Lune Bleue

248. 16ème Lune Bleue

249. 17ème Lune Bleue

250. 18ème Lune Bleue

251. 19ème Lune Bleue

252. 20ème Lune Bleue

253. 21ème Lune Bleue

254. 22ème Lune Bleue

255. 23ème Lune Bleue

256. 24ème Lune Bleue

257. 25ème Lune Bleue

258. 26ème Lune Bleue

259. 27ème Lune Bleue

260. 28ème Lune Bleue

261. 29ème Lune Bleue

262. 30ème Lune Bleue (30 novembre)

263. 22ème Lune d'Or

264. 23ème Lune d'Or

265. 24ème Lune d'Or

266. 25ème Lune d'Or

267. 26ème Lune d'Or

268. 27ème Lune d'Or

269. 28ème Lune d'Or

270. 29ème Lune d'Or

Hiver

271. 30ème Lune d'Or (9 décembre)

272. 2ème Lune Pourpre

273. 3ème Lune Pourpre

274. 4ème Lune Pourpre

275. 5ème Lune Pourpre

276. 6ème Lune Pourpre

277. 7ème Lune Pourpre (15 décembre)

278. 8ème Lune Pourpre

279. 9ème Lune Pourpre

280. 10ème Lune Pourpre

281. 11ème Lune Pourpre

282. 12ème Lune Pourpre

283. 13ème Lune Pourpre

284. 14ème Lune Pourpre

285. 15ème Lune Pourpre

286. 16ème Lune Pourpre

287. 17ème Lune Pourpre

288. 18ème Lune Pourpre

289. 19ème Lune Pourpre

290. 20ème Lune Pourpre

291. 21ème Lune Pourpre

292. 22ème Lune Pourpre

293. 23ème Lune Pourpre

294. 24ème Lune Pourpre (31 décembre)

295. 1ère Lune d'Argent

296. 2ème Lune d'Argent

297. 3ème Lune d'Argent

298. 4ème Lune d'Argent

299. 5ème Lune d'Argent

300. 6ème Lune d'Argent

301. 7ème Lune d'Argent

302. 8ème Lune d'Argent

303. 9ème Lune d'Argent

304. 10ème Lune d'Argent

305. 11ème Lune d'Argent

306. 12ème Lune d'Argent

307. 13ème Lune d'Argent

308. 14ème Lune d'Argent

309. 15ème Lune d'Argent (15 janvier)

310. 16ème Lune d'Argent

311. 17ème Lune d'Argent

312. 18ème Lune d'Argent

313. 19ème Lune d'Argent

314. 20ème Lune d'Argent

315. 21ème Lune d'Argent

316. 22ème Lune d'Argent

317. 23ème Lune d'Argent

318. 24ème Lune d'Argent

319. 25ème Lune d'Argent

320. 26ème Lune d'Argent

321. 27ème Lune d'Argent

322. 28ème Lune d'Argent

323. 29ème Lune d'Argent

324. 30ème Lune d'Argent

325. 1ère Lune Violette

326. 2ème Lune Violette

327. 3ème Lune Violette

328. 4ème Lune Violette

329. 5ème Lune Violette

330. 6ème Lune Violette

331. 7ème Lune Violette

332. 8ème Lune Violette

333. 9ème Lune Violette

334. 10ème Lune Violette

335. 11ème Lune Violette

336. 12ème Lune Violette

337. 13ème Lune Violette

338. 14ème Lune Violette

339. 15ème Lune Violette (15 février)

340. 16ème Lune Violette

341. 17ème Lune Violette (17 février)

342. 18ème Lune Violette

343. 19ème Lune Violette

344. 20ème Lune Violette

345. 21ème Lune Violette

346. 22ème Lune Violette

347. 23ème Lune Violette

348. 24ème Lune Violette

349. 25ème Lune Violette

350. 26ème Lune Violette

351. 27ème Lune Violette

352. 28ème Lune Violette (28 février)

353. 29ème Lune Violette

354. 30ème Lune Violette

355. 25ème Lune Pourpre

356. 26ème Lune Pourpre

357. 27ème Lune Pourpre

358. 28ème Lune Pourpre

359. 29ème Lune Pourpre

360. 30ème Lune Pourpre

361. Lune Morte (une fois tous les quatre ans)


	5. Annexe au calendrier gaian

**Annexe au calendrier Gaian : **

****

Il a été mis en place il y a plus de mille cinq cents ans par l'astronome chezarien Miyo Castellan après les observations faîtes sur les mouvements des deux Lunes.

Lune : ce mot désigne indifféremment la Lune des Illusions ou la Petite Lune, sinon il y a précision. A savoir qu'il n'existe qu'une nuit tous les quatre ans où aucune des deux Lunes ne sont visibles : elle correspond à peu près à notre 29 février et se nomme Lune Morte, c'est une nuit maudite appartenant aux démons, située entre la 30ème Lune Pourpre (dernier jour d'hiver) et la 1ère Lune Blanche (1er jour du printemps)

Il n'y a que 360 jours dans l'année gaïanne (d'où un décalage avec la Terre), sauf l'Année de la Lune Morte où par conséquent il y en a 361.

Les mois gaïans correspondent à un roulement de 30 Lunes, par forcément identiques les unes aux autres. Les deux Lunes imposent leur influence tour à tour et entrent souvent en "conflit" d'influence.

Comme sur Terre, il existe quatre saisons dans les principaux pays de Gaïa, de trois mois chacune.

Il existe douze Lunes (correspondant indifféremment à la Petite Lune, la Lune des Illusions ou les deux réunies) qui apparaissent chacune 30 fois dans l'année :

Lune Violette

Lune Bleue

Lune Verte

Qui correspondent à une influence supérieure de la Lune des Illusions (sa lumière est la plus forte)

Lune Jaune

Lune Orange

Lune Brune

Qui correspondent à une influence supérieure de la Petite Lune (sa lumière est à son tour la plus forte)

Lune Rouge

Lune Grise

Lune Pourpre

Qui correspondent à une influence double des deux Lunes (leurs influences se combattent, ce sont des nuits claires à cause des deux lumières brillant avec la même intensité)

Lune Blanche

Lune d'Or

Lune d'Argent

Qui correspondent à une influence unie des deux Lunes (leurs influences fusionnent pour ne donner qu'une seule lumière)

TRES IMPORTANT : L'année commence avec le printemps, il s'agit à peu près du 14 mars pour la Terre, et termine avec la fin de l'hiver.

Date de naissance des personnages dans l'ordre chronologique :

Folken : 17ème Lune Violette, correspondant à peu près au 17 février.

Dryden : 25ème Lune Jaune, au 25 mai

Allen et Elise : 3ème Lune Bleue 3 novembre

Darth : 17ème Lune Pourpre 25 décembre

Van : 12ème Lune Blanche 12 avril

Mirana : 24ème Lune Verte 24 avril

Séréna : 8ème Lune Rouge 8 août

Hitomi : 9 décembre, correspondant à peu près à la 30ème Lune d'Or

Merle : 30ème Lune Orange, correspondant à peu près au 30 juin.

Orientation des personnages : 

Influence de la Lune des Illusions : Folken et Encia (Lune Violette), Elise et Allen (Lune Bleue), Mirana (Lune Verte)

****

Influence de la Petite Lune : Dryden (Lune Jaune), Merle (Lune Orange), Belder et Karyo (Lune Grise)

Influence double : Marlène et Daryan (Lune Brune), Cid, Varie, Darth et Léon (Lune Pourpre), Séréna (Lune Rouge)

Influence unie : Van (Lune Banche), Gho (Lune d'Or)

Remarque : Hitomi et Isaac/Dornkirk ne sont pas concernés par l'influence des Lunes, étant donné qu'ils sont nés sur Terre, et tous les deux lors d'une nuit sans Lune.

Néanmoins, la « renaissance » de Dornkirk sur Gaia correspond à une Lune Blanche et le 9 décembre, jour de naissance d'Hitomi, correspondait sur Gaia à une Lune d'Or.

N.B : Sur Gaia, un nouveau jour correspond à 5h du matin (moment où l'influence lunaire change) et non pas Minuit.

**Attention : ne pas oublier que lorsqu'un personnage sur Gaia parle en mois et en année, il parle d'années et de mois et gaïans ! Selon le contexte, la narration sera en temps gaïan également, mais il y aura un maximum de précision. **

**_NDA : Ce calendrier n'est absolument pas officiel et n'implique que moi qui l'ai créé de toute pièce à partir des dates d'anniversaire des personnages. _**


	6. Genèse : Prologue

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

Prologue 

Néo-Atlantis, année terrienne 1727 du calendrier chrétien.

Un homme entra dans la salle sombre et s'inclina devant Cyan.

– Le transfert a été accompli avec succès, majesté.

– Isaac… est sur Gaïa ?

– Oui, votre Altesse. Il a été emmené jusqu'en Zaïbacher, comme vous l'avez ordonné.

Cyan ferma les yeux un instant et demanda à l'homme de le laisser. Il se leva, le cœur battant, espérant que ça avait marché. Quel risque il avait pris… mais il fallait le faire. Il fallait absolument le faire.

Cyan fixa le bassin d'énergist, attendant impatiemment que la prophétie change. Mais rien ne se passait. Au fond, il voyait toujours la même chose, le même destin. Avec désespoir, il frappa la surface de l'eau et serra les poings. Ça aurait dû marcher !

– Alors c'est raté ? demanda une voix ironique derrière lui. Isaac n'est pas là ?

– Si, répondit Cyan sans même se retourner. Il est là. En Zaïbacher. Il est vivant.

– Mais le destin n'a pas changé ? J'en étais sûr !

– Arrête, Dyo.

Cyan se tourna vers son frère. « Tout ça pour rien… » murmura-t-il.

Dyo s'approcha du bassin et jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

– Rien à faire, hein ? dit-il. Les Fanel seront toujours plus forts que nous. Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as risqué, au danger que tu as fait courir à tout le monde !

– Il le fallait ! cria Cyan, exaspéré. La puissance des Fanel ne cesse d'augmenter. Tu as vu la prophétie aussi bien que moi, bientôt naîtra un Fanel plus puissant encore que les autres, d'une puissance telle qu'elle pourrait modifier le destin de Gaïa ! On ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque !

Dyo haussa les épaules et son regard se durcit.

– Et ça valait la peine de risquer une nouvelle catastrophe ? Rends-toi à l'évidence, Cyan. On ne pourra jamais rien faire contre la force des Fanel.

– Au moins Isaac est là. Sa propre force pourra peut-être s'équilibrer avec celle des Fanel.

Dyo secoua la tête d'un air ironique.

« Tu auras été chercher loin pour le trouver, celui-là… Isaac, descendant de Sin le Créateur par Lynk la Voyageuse ! Mais utiliser la force de son désir pour lui rendre la vie et le téléporter sur Gaïa… Bravo, frère, c'était une idée digne de nos ancêtres ! »

Cyan se détourna de Dyo et s'assit sur le bord du bassin.

Oui, il avait pris des risques. Trouver Isaac n'avait pas été facile.

Cyan n'avait pas voulu utiliser les descendants de Sin par Tory aux Yeux Mystiques, cette branche-là était bien trop puissante, et de toute façon, ces derniers ne devaient pas venir sur Gaïa avant l'arrivée de l'Elu. Alors il avait cherché jusqu'à découvrir qu'Isaac, au seuil de la mort, était le dernier descendant de Lynk la Voyageuse. Il avait fallu réactiver une partie de l'ancienne technologie atlante, notamment pour remonter dans le temps et rendre une partie de sa jeunesse à Isaac, puis déclencher la colonne de lumière pour le transporter sur Gaïa, facilité par la minuscule parcelle de sang-énergist qu'il possédait, et surtout cette volonté de vivre impressionnante que possédait Isaac.

Tout cela aurait pu signer la destruction de Néo-Atlantis, une nouvelle fois. Au cours des milliers d'années précédents, elle avait déjà été détruite tant de fois, comme si à chaque fois que le Peuple du Dieu Dragon retrouvait un peu de sa force, quelque chose le empêchait de continuer à se relever. La Malédiction…

« Cyan ? »

Le roi de Néo Atlantis leva les yeux vers son frère dont la voix était songeuse.

– Cyan, et si… et si cet enfant, ce Fanel dont tu crains tant l'arrivée… si cet enfant était l'Elu ? Celui que le Dieu Dragon Escaflowne nous envoie pour nous délivrer de la Malédiction ?

Cyan ferma les yeux. Il y avait pensé, quelque part il avait espéré… Mais la vision qu'il avait eue n'avait pas été si claire, et même si jusque-là les Fanel étaient restés tranquilles, Cyan était terrorisé à l'idée que l'un d'eux, plus ambitieux, décide de tenter sa chance et de s'ouvrir aux autres pays. La vision de Cyan avait impliqué le point de puissance de Fleid, il l'avait vu utilisé, puis absorbé par les Fanel…

Mais s'il s'agissait vraiment de l'Elu ? Il souhaita frénétiquement que dans sa panique, il n'avait pas fait qu'empiré les choses. Mais Isaac équilibrerait Gaïa, il devait y croire, il le _devait._

« Peut-être, dit-il tout de même. Mais maintenant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. »

Attendre et prier.

(A suivre)


	7. 1 Les Messagers d'Atlantis

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

1. Les Messagers d'Atlantis

_Perdu dans un univers sombre, il cherche à s'échapper mais il sait qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. Résigné, il s'arrête et attend. La Voix ne tarde pas à se faire entendre. « Tu ne peux pas empêcher le Destin de se produire, Manean, descendant de Ryk le Prophète. Il est temps que la Prophétie s'accomplisse. Le Peuple du Dieu Dragon et les Fanel doivent se réunir. Ta fille sera mon Envoyée et elle mettra mon Fils au monde. Va Manean et suis le Destin. »_

_¤¤¤_

Néo-Atlantis, deux siècles après l'arrivée d'Isaac.

– Il faut faire quelque chose, Votre Altesse. On ne peut pas continuer à simplement observer les événements ! Nous courons à la catastrophe !

– Nul ne doit pas intervenir dans le cours du Destin, répondit sombrement Manean.

Le conseiller Gyo se leva, croyant que le roi continuait à refuser de voir la vérité en face :

– Majesté, c'est en faisant venir Isaac il y a deux cents ans que nous avons perturbé le cours du Destin ! Aujourd'hui, si nous continuons à rester sans rien faire, il va finir par trouver la Vallée et à réactiver la puissance atlante ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

Manean se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dans la cour du palais, une femme promenait en souriant une petite fille de deux ans à peine aux yeux de rubis, riant. Manean ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus lutter… Rien, non rien ne sauverait son enfant du destin que les Dieux Dragons avaient décidé pour elle.

« Pardonne-moi, Varie… » pensa-t-il en serrant les dents de chagrin.

Puis son regard se durcit et il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui avaient été à ses côtés depuis son couronnement. Gyo et Karyo ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. Ils avaient été plus que des conseillers, et aujourd'hui il allait encore devoir leur demander plus qu'ils ne lui devaient. Il espéra pouvoir un jour leur offrir des remerciements à la hauteur de leur aide.

– Bien, dit-il enfin. Il est temps d'agir. L'actuel roi de Fanélia a un fils dont le destin est lié à celui de ma fille Varie. L'Elu doit naître de leur union.

– L'Elu ? Celui qui lèvera la Malédiction ? s'exclama Karyo, incrédule.

– Oui. Sa naissance pourra contrer les projets d'Isaac.

Gyo et Karyo échangèrent un regard. Le roi avait eu une vision dont il ne leur avait pas parlé tout de suite. Manean était très sérieux, l'arrivée de l'Elu était donc vraiment si proche… Tout le monde l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était devenu une légende plus qu'une prophétie.

Manean, décidé, reprit :

– J'ai déjà étudié la situation. Isaac est trop proche de la Vallée. Il faut cacher le Pendentif.

– Majesté, commença Gyo d'un ton mal à l'aise. Qui ira chercher le Pendentif pour le dissimuler ? Nous… nous ne pouvons risquer de le toucher… Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait ?

Manean secoua la tête :

– Aucun membre de notre peuple n'aura à le faire.

– Vous voulez guider un Gaïan dans la Vallée, comprit Karyo. Mais… donner une telle puissance, même à un Gaïan ? Ils ne sont plus aussi purs qu'à l'origine.

– Laissez-moi terminer. L'idéal serait qu'il soit entre les mains des Yeux Mystiques, mais il ne naîtra pas avant encore longtemps. Il faut au moins le mettre sur son chemin.

– Mais comment ? s'écria Gyo. Imaginez le nombre de Destins qu'il va falloir croiser avant d'arriver à ce résultat !

– Je sais, répondit sèchement Manean. Mais nous n'avons même pas à modifier le Destin. Juste à le provoquer.

Le roi de Néo-Atlantis s'assit de nouveau à la table, le regard toujours dur.

– Voici vos tâches, dit-il d'une voix dénuée de sentiment. Gyo, tu chercheras les descendants de Tory aux Yeux Mystiques.

– Vous m'envoyez sur Terre.

Manean hocha lentement la tête.

– C'est important, Gyo. Je suis navré de ce que je vous demande à tous les deux, mais…

Les deux conseillers secouèrent la tête.

– Continuez, Majesté.

Manean inspira.

– Karyo, je veux que tu nous mettes en contact avec les destins de deux familles de l'Autre Continent.

– L'Autre Continent ? balbutia Karyo. Vous voulez que j'aille en Fanélia ?

– Non. En Astria. Nous devons surveiller leur Destin afin que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée de l'Elu. Je parle des familles Fassa et Schézar. Je vais vous expliquer…

Bien plus tard, lorsque les deux conseillers sortirent de la salle de réunion, Manean se leva. Ses yeux rubis étaient de nouveau sombres et il revint à la fenêtre. La petite fille était toujours là, assise dans le jardin. Elle se leva soudain, et mal assurée sur ses jambes, se mit à courir avant de tomber. Sa mère vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et Manean sentit de nouveau une vague de révolte et de désespoir l'envahir.

« Ma petite Varie… Ma petite fille chérie, quel destin troublé tu as… Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour te garder et te préserver… »

Le roi de Néo-Atlantis soupira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Il allait falloir la préparer à affronter son Destin.

« Quelle ironie… pensa-t-il. Cyan a fait venir Isaac pour protéger Gaïa de la puissance de l'Elu, et l'Elu va devoir naître de notre famille pour la protéger de celle d'Isaac… »

A partir de ce jour, les choses changèrent pour Varie, la petite fille aux yeux de rubis et aux cheveux noirs, descendante de Ryk le Prophète. Chaque jour de sa vie fut consacré à l'avènement de l'instant où elle rencontrerait celui qu'elle allait épouser et elle fut élevée dans cette connaissance. Elle savait que son destin était tout tracé et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le changer. Elle l'avait accepté. Elle avait confiance en son père, confiance en ce destin et attendait presque avec impatience le jour où finalement, elle rencontrerait le roi Gho Kazar de Fanel. Elle suivait chaque événement de la vie de son futur mari grâce au bassin d'énergist, assista à sa Chasse au Dragon, à ses premières batailles. Jalouse dès qu'une autre s'approchait de lui, elle avait fini par aimer vraiment cet adolescent, puis cet homme qui ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en réalité.

Les années passaient, et Varie s'inquiétait, mais Gho ne se mariait pas.

« Il t'est destiné » lui avait dit son père mais elle craignait tout de même de le perdre.

Gho avait trente ans déjà, Varie entrait dans sa vingt-cinquième année et son père se contentait de lui dire "Ce n'est pas encore le moment."

Puis un matin, sa mère vint la réveiller. Elle avait l'air triste et pâle.

– Allons, Varie, mon enfant, lève-toi.

– Mère ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Varie. Ce soir tu rencontreras ton époux.

Varie ferma les yeux un court instant, submergée par une sensation de joie intense. Mais soudain, elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur ses mains. « Maman ? »

La reine Aniltha pleurait.

– Maman… maman ne pleure pas ! S'il te plaît…

Aniltha la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, comme si elle craignait que sa fille disparaisse.

Comprenant soudain le chagrin de sa mère, Varie cacha son visage contre l'épaule d'Aniltha et s'agrippa à elle, déchirée entre son désir de retrouver enfin Gho et le désespoir de quitter sa famille et son monde.

– Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'être parfaitement heureux ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut ? Pourquoi est-on toujours obligé de quitter quelque chose pour en avoir une autre ?

– Le Bonheur Absolu n'existe pas, ma chérie… répondit doucement la reine. Le bonheur est un morceau à choisir au détriment des autres. Mais crois-moi…

Aniltha regarda sa fille dans les yeux et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Crois-moi, reprit-elle, ton Destin est avec Gho, et je suis persuadée que ce morceau de bonheur-là est celui qui te rendra heureuse. N'oublie pas, Varie, que tu as été choisie par le Dieu Dragon pour donner naissance à celui qui nous délivrera de la Malédiction. »

Rassérénée, Varie hocha la tête doucement et sa mère la laissa seule pour qu'elle se prépare.

Les adieux furent courts. Acclamée par le Peuple du Dieu Dragon, Varie ne pleura pas. Son père, sa mère et son frère Cryo étaient là aussi et la regardaient sans rien dire. Cryo avait la tête baissée et serrait les dents, n'ayant jamais vraiment accepté le "sacrifice" de sa sœur aînée.

Juste avant qu'elle ne monte dans le vaisseau qui la mènerait en Fanélia, son père s'approcha d'elle.

– Varie… Je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

– Merci, Père.

Sans un mot de plus, elle pénétra dans le vaisseau. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Le voyage dura quelques heures, durant lesquels, assise au fond du vaisseau, la jeune femme repassait dans sa tête les événements qui allaient suivre. Elle savait tout, ou presque.

Ils arrivèrent au dessus de Fanélia tard dans la soirée, juste à temps. La Lune et la Terre venaient de se lever dans le ciel de Gaïa et la planète bleue était presque à la verticale de la Montagne de l'Est.

Varie sauta du vaisseau et vola jusqu'à la terre en regardant s'éloigner son dernier lien avec Néo-Atlantis. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle se posa doucement près du lac et rangea ses ailes. Elle frissonna en regardant l'eau miroiter. Cet endroit dégageait une telle puissance... Il n'avait certainement pas été choisi au hasard.

Doucement, elle entra dans le lac en longeant le bord et avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive aux genoux. Elle s'arrêta, soudain terrorisée au son des voix qui s'approchaient. Elle pouvait le sentir… Il était tout proche. Elle avait peur, maintenant, cet instant qu'elle avait tant espéré, attendu, la terrifiait.

Un frisson dans l'eau la fit se retourner et elle se retrouva entourée d'ondines, favorites du Dieu Dragon Jecha. Les filles de l'eau se mirent à chanter doucement comme pour l'encourager, et, encouragée, la voix de Varie se joignit à elles.

¤¤¤

Le roi Gho Kazar de Fanel appuya sa main contre l'arbre et baissa le regard, l'air préoccupé. Il pouvait entendre au loin les rires et les cris de ses soldats qui fêtaient la bataille à venir. Une bataille décisive dans cette guerre contre le royaume de Daedalus.

Fanélia avait été souvent agressée par les autres pays qui cherchaient à s'emparer de la petite terre agricole si riche en énergist, si bien protégée au milieu de ses montagnes et de ses falaises. Des imbéciles qui malgré leurs défaites revenaient toujours, sans s'arrêter.

Le nombre de fois où la famille Fanel avait dû repousser l'envahisseur ne se comptait plus. Astria, Egzardia, Daedalus… Presque tous les pays de Gaïa tentait leur chance tour à tour.

Gho soupira.

– Vargas ?

– Oui ? fit son premier général, juste derrière lui.

Vargas n'était jamais bien loin.

Du plus loin que Gho se souvienne, Vargas avait toujours été là. C'était avec lui qu'il avait fait ses premières armes, courtisé ses premières femmes.

– Tu penses toujours quitter l'armée une fois la guerre terminée ?

– Oui ! répondit Vargas d'une voix assurée. Je veux améliorer mon art.

Gho dissimula un sourire déjà nostalgique.

– Je vois. Tu vas nous manquer, dit-il en relevant la tête.

– Majesté… Je ne sais comment… fit Vargas, embarrassé.

Puis comme il ne trouvait pas les mots, il préféra se taire, et le silence se prolongea quelques instants avant que Gho reprenne :

– Ce n'est rien, Vargas. Tu es et tu as toujours été le plus valeureux de mes guerriers. Mais je veux que tu deviennes encore plus fort. J'espère qu'un jour, tu reviendras te mettre à mon service…

– Majesté, je… essaya de nouveau Vargas.

Mais il se tût encore, que pouvait-il dire ? L'amitié qu'il partageait avec Gho se passait de mots. D'une certaine manière, il s'en voulait de partir et de quitter son roi mais Gho n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui.

Néanmoins, Vargas était vaguement inquiet. Sa famille avait toujours été aux côtés des Fanel. On disait qu'elle était là depuis le début et qu'elle faisait partie des premiers habitants de Fanélia, loin dans le temps, aux obscures origines de Gaïa. Or Vargas était le dernier des Baarsel. Fils unique, célibataire et sans enfant, il ne laissait personne pour protéger les futurs descendants de son roi. La « désertion » de Vargas avait une autre raison que de perfectionner l'art du combat : il chercherait un héritier, quelqu'un à qui il pourrait confier la tache imposante de protéger la précieuse famille Fanel.

Gho redressa soudain la tête. Quelque chose s'était mis à résonner au fond de lui, quelque chose d'étrange. Cette sensation de puissance et de douceur que dégageait soudain l'air lui empoignait le cœur, comme si l'on jouait une mélodie qui lui était uniquement destinée. Une musique attirante qui viendrait… du lac. A travers les arbres, l'eau s'était mise à briller, et Gho, sans un mot, se dirigea rapidement vers l'origine de cette délicieuse musique.

« Majesté… ! » appela Vargas, inquiet, ne comprenant pas l'attitude étrange de son roi.  
Mais Gho n'écoutait pas et arriva au bord.

Dans l'eau, il y avait une femme entourée de lucioles, la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue, ou peut-être la première femme que son cœur trouvait vraiment belle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » fit-il, troublé par la sensation douce-amère qui lui serrait la gorge.

La fée de l'eau tendit soudain les bras en fermant les yeux et des ailes blanches et lumineuses jaillirent de son dos comme par enchantement.

– Le Peuple du Dieu Dragon ! s'écria Vargas. La tribu maudite d'Atlantis ! Ne restez pas là, Majesté !

Le guerrier se précipita devant Gho en dressant son arme. « Elle pourrait être dangereuse ! Je vais m'en charger ! »

Mais il sentit la main du roi se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête. Gho avait les yeux fixés sur la femme inconnue, avec dans le regard une lueur étrange. Il semblait complètement fasciné et Vargas avait peur qu'elle l'ait ensorcelé.

– Cela suffit, Vargas, dit-il. Si c'est un démon, il est séduisant... Elle est d'une telle beauté qu'il n'importe de risquer ma vie pour ce démon-là !

– Majesté, je… fit Vargas, désespéré.  
Mais le roi ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il entrait dans l'eau et se dirigeait lentement vers l'apparition fantastique. Elle se retourna dans un bruissement d'ailes et leurs yeux se croisèrent, plongeant l'un dans l'autre.

– Tu es Gho de Fanélia, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

– Tu me connais ? s'étonna le roi de le Terre des Dragons.

– "Une nuit, lorsque la Lune des Illusions sera à la verticale de la Montagne de l'Est, l'homme de ta vie t'apparaîtra" On me répète cette phrase depuis que je suis toute petite.

– L'homme de ta vie ? répéta Gho, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi sûre qu'il s'agissait de lui. Et pourtant quelque chose de confus au fond de lui murmurait qu'ils s'appartenaient déjà.

– C'est le Destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle.

– Le Destin, souffla Gho, partagé entre l'amusement et un soupçon de peur. Quel est ton nom ?

– Varie, répondit doucement la fée aux ailes de lumière.

Gho tendit la main vers elle, et elle lui donna la sienne sans aucune hésitation.

– Varie…Veux-tu m'accompagner ? demanda Gho, réalisant juste après combien cette question donnait une impression d'éternité.

– Avec plaisir, Seigneur Gho, répondit-elle, et sa réponse semblait aussi éternelle que la question.

Plus loin, Vargas fronça les sourcils. Son rôle auprès de Gho n'était peut-être pas tout à fait terminé…

¤¤¤

– Majesté ! protesta l'un des conseillers. Vous ne pouvez pas oublier les Anciens Ecrits ! Depuis l'origine, ils nous avertissent contre le peuple ailé !

– Pour la dernière fois, hurla Gho, furieux, je l'épouserai un point c'est tout ! Et je vous interdis de reparler de cette histoire ! Sortez !

Les conseillers obéirent, n'osant pas affronter le roi lorsqu'il était dans cet état de fureur. Dès leur départ, Gho soupira d'un air exaspéré et se leva de son trône. Plusieurs semaines déjà étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Varie à Fanélia, la guerre était finie et ils l'avaient gagnée avec succès, mais les superstitions populaires tenaient bon. Pourtant, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire de Varie sa femme et sa reine. Dans moins d'une semaine maintenant, ils seraient mariés.

– Gho ?

Le roi se retourna et sourit à la jeune femme qui était entrée en silence. Il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Varie ferma les yeux et répondit à son étreinte, posant la tête sur son épaule.

– Tu t'es encore disputé avec tes conseillers, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix triste. C'est toujours à cause de moi. Ils ne m'aiment pas.

– Ils apprendront, assura Gho en la serrant contre lui. Cette bande de vieux rétrogrades superstitieux ! Ne t'occupe pas d'eux.

– Je voudrais… je voudrais vraiment que ton peuple m'aime, dit-elle.

– C'est ton peuple aussi, maintenant, répliqua doucement Gho. Ne t'en fais pas, Varie. Laisse-leur le temps.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, se jurant de la protéger contre tous, à jamais.

Gho et Varie se marièrent à la fin de la semaine.

Le peuple de Fanélia s'était réuni en bas des remparts. Les quatre généraux de Fanélia, Vargas, Asona, Luva et Yurisen, étaient réunis autour de leur roi, sous l'ombre du guymelef d'Ispano, le puissant Escaflowne. Près de ses compagnons d'arme, Gho attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Varie, un peu nerveux, espérant que tout se passerait bien. Il avait l'impression confuse d'avoir toujours attendu cet instant, et que quelque part dans les étoiles, son union avec Varie avait été prévue depuis des millénaires.

Son trouble disparut lorsque la jeune femme apparut sur le chemin des remparts, dans une robe typique de Fanélia. Le cœur de Gho s'accéléra et il tendit la main vers elle, l'attirant près de lui face à l'autel. Varie avait un air intimidé, presque effrayé, et il caressa doucement la paume de sa main pour la rassurer. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur Escaflowne et son cœur se serra.

Le prêtre face à eux leva les yeux.

« Peuple béni de Fanélia, protégé des dragons, vois en ce jour choisi par le Destin l'union de ton roi Gho Kazar de Fanel et de la Fille du Peuple du Dieu Dragon Varie aux Ailes de Lumière. Peuple de Fanélia, acceptes-tu cette union ? »

Vargas s'approcha, et d'une voix puissante, répondit à la question du prêtre :

– Moi, Vargas Baarsel, premier général de Fanélia, représentant de son peuple, j'accepte cette union en son nom.

– Gho Kazar de Fanel, Varie aux Ailes de Lumières, par Fanélia, acceptez-vous d'être unis ?

– Oui, affirma Gho.

– Oui, répéta Varie.

– Que votre union soit scellée par le Sang et par l'Amour.

Le prêtre leur tendit un poignard d'argent et d'énergist. Gho s'en empara et, d'un geste sûr, comme des milliers de rois avant lui, traça une entaille dans la paume de sa main. Il tendit l'arme à Varie qui l'imita. Puis ils mélangèrent leur sang, paume contre paume.

– Par le Sang, dit Gho, je te prends pour épouse et pour reine.

– Par le Sang, répéta Varie, je te prends pour époux et pour roi.

Puis Gho se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement.

– Par l'Amour, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, je te prends pour épouse et pour reine.

– Par l'Amour, reprit Varie, je te prends pour époux et pour roi.

– Par Fanélia, par le Sang et par l'Amour, prononça le prêtre, Gho Kazar de Fanel, Varie aux Ailes de Lumière, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Une clameur de joie jaillit des Fanélians. Comme le voulait la coutume, Gho monta dans Escaflowne avec sa nouvelle épouse et le changea en dragon, s'envolant au-dessus de la foule pour la présenter à son peuple.

La fête commença et tous oublièrent que leur nouvelle reine faisait parti du peuple maudit du Dieu Dragon. Les rues de Fanélia étaient pleines de monde, il y avait des lumières, de la musique. Chacun célébrait le mariage de leur roi, qu'ils avaient attendu avec tant d'impatience.

Gho, Varie et Vargas étaient sur les remparts et regardaient la fête de loin. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Les deux Lunes brillaient déjà dans le ciel. Le roi de Fanélia laissa son regard errer à la surface de la Lune bleue, la Lune des Illusions.

– Alors tu pars vraiment, dit soudain Gho.

– Oui, répondit Vargas. La pays est pacifié et vous êtes marié. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et j'ai envie de voyager.

– Où iras-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas. Un peu partout. Peu importe.

– Repasse-nous voir.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit le guerrier.

Vargas s'inclina et s'éloigna. Gho suivit des yeux le départ de son général et ami avec un peu de regret, puis il serra sa femme dans ses bras. Varie regardait le pays et l'immense ville dont elle était maintenant la reine. Finalement, après des milliers d'années, les descendants des Atlantes avaient mis la main sur la Terre des Dragons tant convoitée par leurs ancêtres… Mais ce n'était pas à ça que Varie pensait. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Fanélia, sa famille ne lui manquait pas. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle se battrait pour le garder, elle se battrait pour leur bonheur.

Aujourd'hui elle commençait une nouvelle vie.

Gho l'embrassa tendrement, et en répondant à son baiser, Varie se sentit enfin en paix.

¤¤¤

5 ans plus tard, 17ème Lune Violette ou 17 février du calendrier chrétien de la Terre

(cf. annexe sur le calendrier gaïan. Ne pas oublier que le temps n'est pas compté de la même manière sur Gaïa que sur Terre)

Néo-Atlantis.

Gyo se redressa, attendant le verdict de son roi. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Manean fixait d'un air sombre le bassin d'énergist, créé lors de la toute première construction de Néo-Atlantis, fenêtre sur le monde et la volonté des Dieux. Mais ces derniers restaient silencieux quant à la décision que Manean devait predre. Ils allaient devoir prendre un nouveau risque… mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, encore une fois. Sûrement les Dieux-Dragons ne voulaient pas qu'Isaac ait le pendentif ?

– Yuri… murmura Manean, contemplant les jolis traits d'une femme, reflétés dans le bassin; Alors c'est elle, la descendante de Tory aux Yeux Mystiques ? Tu es sûr que c'est la seule solution, Gyo ? demanda Manéan.

– Oui, majesté. Yuri est notre seule porte vers la réincarnation de Tory aux Yeux Mystiques. Elle est bien plus puissante que sa fille. Mais je crains qu'il ne faille créer un paradoxe temporel vers le passé… Telle qu'elle est maintenant, Yuri est trop satisfaite de sa vie. Elle n'a pas assez de volonté de changement pour nous permettre de la transporter.

Manean serra les lèvres, soudain fatigué.

– Très bien, dit-il simplement. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à guider Léon Schézar vers la Vallée des Illusions.

– Majesté, si vous me permettez… Pourquoi les Schézar et les Fassa particulièrement ?

– J'exécute la volonté des Dieux Dragons, Gyo. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question… Mais ils ont un rôle à jouer dans le destin de l'Elu. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Astria.

D'un geste rageur, Léon Schézar claqua la porte de chez lui sans que ni son père, ni sa mère ne cherche à le retenir. Ses yeux bleu vif étincelaient de colère. Il marcha longtemps pour se calmer et arriva enfin près d'un champ de fleurs d'Eternelles, nommées ainsi car elles restaient écloses même en hiver. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça ? » murmura-t-il.

Il s'allongea au milieu des fleurs roses et, tout en fixant la Lune des Illusions dans le ciel, essaya de dessiner le visage d'Encia Minelli. Il ne l'avait vue que quelques fois, à la Cour, et ils avaient dansé ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt, lors du mariage du roi Grava Aston avec la princesse egzardienne Thérèse.

Encia était belle, mais si réservée ! Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, et Léon entrait seulement dans sa seizième année. Ils étaient trop jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes pour se marier, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

Les Minelli arriveraient de Pallas, la capitale, dans la soirée et Léon redoutait cet instant. Il ne pourrait jamais regarder Encia en face. L'envie de s'enfuir le prit soudain à la gorge et il commença à échafauder des plans pour s'échapper et partir loin de ses obligations. Peut-être s'engager comme marin à Pallas ou bien devenir capitaine d'un vaisseau volant d'Egzardia, se faire moine à Fleid, chevalier en Daedalus… Ou mieux encore, partir découvrir la mystérieuse Fanélia !

Léon eut un sourire ironique et se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de tout laisser tomber, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Ses rêves ne resteraient que des rêves.

Fanélia.

Gho, assis derrière la porte de la chambre, serrait les bras de son fauteuil à chaque nouveau cri de sa femme. Vargas était adossé au mur, face à lui, et s'amusait de l'inquiétude de son ami. Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que Gho et Varie étaient mariés et leur bonheur était flagrant. Tout le monde avait presque oublié que la reine de Fanélia faisait partie du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, mais Vargas, lui, s'en souvenait parfaitement, et il revenait souvent à Fanélia s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il s'inquiétait pour Gho et l'idée que le sang maudit du Peuple du Dieu Dragon coule dans les veines de leurs enfants le rendait encore plus soucieux pour l'avenir de la famille Fanel. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Varie, il devait admettre que c'était une femme adorable et qu'elle aimait vraiment Gho ; mais quel que soit l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari, ça ne changerait rien à la malédiction qui courait dans son sang.

Après cinq années d'espoirs déçus, la reine Varie de Fanel était enfin tombée enceinte et dès qu'il l'avait appris, Vargas était immédiatement venu à Fanélia.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit, couverte de sueur. Gho se leva d'un bond : dans ses bras, elle portait son enfant.

– C'est un petit prince, Votre Altesse, dit-elle en souriant. La reine se porte bien.

Gho tendit les bras pour prendre le petit être qui pleurait et regarda avec émerveillement le minuscule enfant, son enfant.

– Regarde, Vargas, dit-il alors que le guerrier se penchait pour voir l'enfant, je te présente l'héritier du trône de Fanélia. Folken Lacour de Fanel !

– Félicitations, Majesté, fit Vargas en souriant.

La servante s'approcha. « Votre Altesse, la reine réclame son enfant. »

Gho entra dans la chambre en tenant le bébé. Varie était couchée dans le lit.

– Mon enfant, donnez-moi mon bébé… disait-elle.

– Tiens, mon amour, fit Gho en déposant tendrement Folken sur son ventre. Voilà notre fils.

Varie attira l'enfant près d'elle doucement et le regarda avec attention. Puis elle ferma les yeux. _Alors ce n'est pas toi, petit être. Ce n'est pas toi l'Elu. Mon petit garçon. _

Elle se remémora les paroles de son père : « Tu auras deux fils, Varie, l'un d'eux sera destiné à régner sur Fanélia et l'Elu sur Néo Atlantis. »

Varie caressa doucement le duvet sur la tête de son premier enfant. Gho s'était assis près d'elle et souriait. Soudain, un très court instant, la jeune femme vit une plume noire se poser sur le dos nu de son bébé et disparaître aussi vite. Bouleversée par la vision funeste, elle serra le petit garçon plus fort contre elle en retenant ses larmes de peur. « Oh mon bébé… Tout ira bien…Mon bébé… »

Astria.

Le ciel commençait à rougeoyer, annonçant la fin de l'après-midi. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. L'air déjà froid s'était encore rafraîchi et Léon frissonna. Les fleurs dans le champ commençaient lentement à refermer leur corolle, se préparant à s'endormir pour la nuit. Il était temps de rentrer.

D'un pas lent, il fit demi-tour. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les lueurs de sa maison, et la silhouette de ses parents à travers les fenêtres. Dans la cour, il y avait deux carrosses. L'un d'eux devait appartenir aux Minelli. En s'approchant, il vit effectivement les armoiries des Minelli, et reconnut avec déplaisir l'autre voiture comme celle de Maiden Fassa. Il détestait ce marchand vulgaire qui se croyait supérieur sous prétexte qu'il avait de bonnes relations avec le roi Aston. Maiden était plus âgé que lui de trois ans et s'était marié récemment avec une jeune noble de la Cour. Le mariage avait été arrangé par le roi lui-même.

Léon regarda la Lune des Illusions avec désespoir, souhaitant plus que tout au monde disparaître. Mais, résigné, il rentra chez lui.

Les années passèrent. A Fanélia, le jeune Folken grandissait sagement sous les yeux attentifs de ses parents. Varie attendait avec inquiétude le jour où un nouvel enfant grandirait en elle, cet enfant qui serait l'Elu, mais ça faisait déjà quatre ans que Folken était né, et rien n'annonçait la venue d'un nouveau bébé.

Folken était un enfant précoce et intelligent, comme la plupart des Fanel, dû au sang-énergist qu'ils avaient dans les veines. A quatre ans, il parlait déjà couramment, même si c'était un enfant plutôt silencieux qui préférait écouter. Il comprenait tout très vite.

Avec la nouvelle année, un homme inconnu arriva à Pallas. Il n'était pas très jeune, il avait probablement dépassé la soixantaine, et vivait paisiblement dans une petite maison à la lisière de la capitale. Mais bientôt, des rumeurs coururent sur son compte, des rumeurs plus ou moins folles. On disait que cet homme mystérieux était un aventurier, qu'il revenait de plusieurs voyages et qu'il avait même été jusqu'à la terre inconnue, de l'autre côté de l'océan, sur le continent perdu d'Asgaard. Sa renommée grandissait de jour en jour et bientôt toute la ville ne parlait plus que de lui.

Léon enfila son manteau avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur et soupira, contrarié. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais accepté cette invitation à la réception que donnaient les Fassa. Les années n'avaient pas atténué son aversion pour Maiden. Cette réception… soit disant pour sa femme Meiry qui accoucherait bientôt, mais Léon savait que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle occasion pour le marchand, et tout nouveau ministre du roi, de montrer sa puissance et sa richesse.

Le cocher avait avancé la voiture, et Léon attendait Encia, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là. Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison. Sa femme était encore dans leur chambre, elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air étrange, les deux mains croisées sur son ventre.

–Encia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Léon d'un air un peu soucieux.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées, comme si elle se trouvait face à un problème insoluble. Il était inquiet et se demandait ce qu'elle lui cachait.

La jeune femme sursauta, semblant sortir d'un rêve, et se tourna vers lui d'un air coupable.

– Oh non, rien, dit-elle. Allons-y ou nous serons en retard.

Au moment où elle passait près de lui, Léon lui prit doucement le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.

– Encia, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Ces derniers temps, tu agis bizarrement.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

– Si tu préfères, on peut rester ici ce soir…

Encia se mit à rire doucement : Léon aurait fait n'importe quoi pour échapper à la réception.

– Non, dit-elle. Nous devons y aller, allons, viens.

Il leur fallut une petite heure pour atteindre la demeure des Fassa, en plein centre de la capitale astrienne. Ils furent accueillis par un domestique qui les guida vers la grande salle de bal. Dès que leur arrivée fut annoncée, Maiden se précipita vers eux avec un grand sourire et Léon poussa un gémissement intérieur. Encia, qui connaissait l'aversion de son mari pour le marchand, lui prit le bras et le serra tendrement. Léon sourit à sa femme et accueillit, stoïque, le débordement de Maiden.

– Léon ! Chère Encia ! Vous êtes en retard ! Comment allez-vous ? On ne vous voit pas souvent à la Cour.

Encia répondit poliment et les banalités se prolongèrent entre eux pendant que Léon cherchait dans la foule des visages connus. Il y avait là beaucoup de nobles, il aperçut même quelques Chevaliers Célestes. Rien que des gens reconnus, riches, et de bonne famille.

– Dîtes-moi, Léon, fit soudain Maiden, je suppose que même dans votre coin perdu vous avez entendu parler de Karyo Atléos ?

Léon fronça les sourcils.

– Cet homme qu'on prétend revenir du continent d'Asgaard ?

– Parfaitement. Venez, je vais vous le présenter.

Et sans ménagement, Maiden entraîna Léon avec lui. Encia regarda son mari s'éloigner et marcha lentement vers un groupe de gens qu'elle connaissait.

Maiden s'arrêta enfin devant un homme d'aspect fragile et aux cheveux argent.

– Mon cher Karyo, fit le marchand, je vous présente Léon Schézar. Il…

Mais la phrase fut coupée par l'annonce de l'arrivée du roi et de la reine. Maiden s'excusa et courut accueillir le couple royal. Léon regarda le marchand faire des courbettes, et son regard se posa sur la reine Thérèse qui portait dans ses bras leur première enfant, une petite fille de quelques mois appelée Marlène.

– Pauvre enfant, fit soudain une voix douce près de lui. Elle a une destinée bien triste.

Léon se tourna vers Karyo qui regardait la petite princesse d'un air attendri.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Léon, intrigué.

Le regard de Karyo se posa sur lui.

– Savez-vous qu'elle est déjà fiancée au futur Duc de Fleid ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Une idée de Maiden, pour renforcer les liens entre Fleid et Astria.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent eut un sourire moqueur.

– Il aurait sûrement préféré se rapprocher de Zaïbacher si le vieux fou avait un fils, dit-il.

– Vous parlez de l'Empereur Dornkirk ? Vous le connaissez ? demanda Léon avec intérêt. Personne ne l'a jamais vu ! On le prétend immortel.

– Dornkirk, immortel ? fit Karyo d'une voix méprisante. Il en a peut-être l'apparence, mais croyez-moi, ce n'est qu'un homme trop ambitieux.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Léon éleva de nouveau la voix :

– On raconte que vous avez beaucoup voyagé. Que vous êtes un ami du roi Gho de Fanélia, et que vous revenez du continent d'Asgaard.

Karyo sourit et regarda de nouveau l'homme blond.

– Alors, c'est vous, Léon Schézar… dit-il d'une voix lointaine avant de revenir au sujet. On raconte beaucoup de choses sur moi. Je ne connais pas le roi Gho personnellement, en fait je ne l'ai même jamais vu.

Karyo se tût et eut un nouveau sourire, Léon eut l'impression que le vieil homme s'amusait de quelque chose, qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en disait.

– Mais j'arrive effectivement du continent d'Asgaard.

– Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? demanda Léon avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent garda le silence quelques instants et but une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre la parole.

– Avez-vous entendu parler du Peuple du Dieu Dragon ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, répondit Léon. C'est une légende connue. Un peuple maudit qui porterait des ailes blanches dans le dos.

– Exact. Ils sont les derniers descendants des Atlantes, maudits pour avoir détruit leur monde.

Karyo se tût en voyant s'approcher Maiden et regarda Léon avec un sourire.

– Mais si l'histoire vous intéresse, venez donc chez moi demain. Je vous raconterai.

Léon s'empressa d'acquiescer et s'éloigna de Maiden et de Karyo. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que venir à une réception lui avait servi à quelque chose.

¤¤¤

Encia s'assit sur le lit conjugal, réprimant une vague de nausée. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le mal de cœur s'éloigner, et serra doucement le drap dans ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse sa faiblesse apparaître ou Léon s'inquiéterait et renoncerait à ses rêves pour elle. Encia connaissait bien son mari, maintenant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce Karyo Atléos. Les yeux de Léon brillaient continuellement d'une lueur excitée et joyeuse, il était toujours de bonne humeur, parlait tout le temps, riait. Bien sûr, il passait moins de temps à la maison, parfois même disparaissait pendant plusieurs jours, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il était heureux.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, elle savait qu'il était contre et qu'il s'était battu pour empêcher leur union. Mais il avait fini par abandonner la lutte. Encia s'était toujours sentie coupable d'être la cause de son amertume. Elle avait essayé de s'effacer le plus possible, elle avait même eu peur qu'il la haïsse. Mais en réalité Léon était un homme doux et gentil et elle avait très vite appris à l'aimer.

Encia soupira, se demandant s'il était raisonnable de ne rien dire à Léon. Mais si elle lui avouait la vérité, il se sentirait obligé d'abandonner son projet de voyage pour le continent d'Asgaard et elle ne voulait pas. Ce voyage lui tenait tellement à cœur. Elle se rappela le soir où il était rentré, surexcité, après avoir passé deux jour chez Karyo.

« Un voyage sur le Continent d'Asgaard, tu te rends compte, Encia ? Karyo me guidera, il a déjà trouvé un équipage ! Il sait où se trouve la Vallée des Illusions, mais n'y est encore jamais allé. Quelle découverte ce serait ! Percer les secrets des Atlantes !»

_Il se tourne vers sa femme. _

_« Ça ne te dérange pas, Encia ? » demande-t-il d'un air inquiet._

Encia serra les dents et se leva. Maintenant, il fallait que Léon parte le plus vite possible avant que son état ne soit visible. Elle sortit de la chambre pour donner les ordres aux domestiques. Elle devait aller à Pallas faire un gros marché, et elle y passerait la journée.

Il faisait vraiment très chaud pour la saison, et Encia sentit la fatigue venir très vite. Elle déjeuna tout de même chez les Fassa, où Meiry lui présenta son fils Dryden, un petit garçon d'un peu plus de vingt-quatre Lunes. Encia trouva son amie particulièrement pâle et d'aspect malade, mais n'y fit pas allusion. Elle passa l'après-midi au marché de Pallas à lutter contre la chaleur avant d'ordonner le retour. Elle se sentait épuisée et avait la tête qui tournait.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison des Schézar un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Encia reconnut l'équipage de Karyo Atléos et descendit tandis qu'une fille de cuisine déchargeait les provisions. Léon et Karyo discutaient dans l'entrée et son mari l'accueillit avec un sourire avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

– Vous nous quittez déjà, Karyo ? demanda Encia en souriant doucement. Restez donc dîner.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Encia, répondit-il galamment. De plus, vous semblez assez fatiguée et il se fait tard.

– Allons, Karyo, dit-elle, je vous ferai préparer une chambre. Restez, vous me fâcheriez en partant dès maintenant.

– Puisque vous insistez, Encia… j'accepte avec gratitude.

Encia inclina la tête et s'éloigna pour entrer dans le salon et ordonner de rajouter un couvert. Léon suivit sa femme des yeux d'un air un peu soucieux.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, mon jeune ami ? demanda Karyo.

– C'est Encia… Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle m'inquiète. Elle me paraît fatiguée, je me demande si elle ne me cache pas quelque chose.

– Vous avez une épouse exceptionnelle, fit le vieil homme en souriant doucement.

Léon allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit de chute se fit entendre, suivi immédiatement d'un cri affolé : « Madame ! Madame ! »

Léon et Karyo se précipitèrent dans le salon, pour voir les serviteurs se rassembler autour du corps inanimé de leur maîtresse.

– Encia ! s'écria Léon, fou d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je ne comprends pas ! gémit une jeune servante. Madame s'est soudain écroulée… !

– Il lui faut de l'air, dit calmement Karyo. Emmenez-la dans votre chambre.

Léon prit délicatement sa femme dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à leur lit. Karyo ouvrit les fenêtres en grand sur la douceur de la nuit et s'approcha du corps inanimé d'Encia.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir ? demanda Léon, les yeux pleins de détresse.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent sourit doucement.

– Cruel destin que celui de la femme qui doit souffrir pour donner la vie, murmura-t-il sans y penser.

– Pardon ? fit Léon, perdu.

– Votre jeune épouse est enceinte, mon ami.

Le choc et la surprise se peignirent sur les traits de l'homme blond, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Encia émit un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard perdu et embrumé se posa sur son mari.

– Léon ?

– Encia ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant contre lui, le cœur serré. Jecha Tout Puissant ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

L'écartant un peu de lui, il la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'émotion.

– Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Encia, encore confuse.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu attends un enfant ?

Elle sursauta et détourna les yeux.

– Je… je voulais que tu aies une surprise à ton retour…

Léon serra de nouveau sa femme contre lui.

– Mais il est hors de question que je parte ! Je ne vais pas te laisser !

A sa grande surprise Encia secoua la tête avec véhémence.

– Non, non. Il faut que tu y ailles, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne restes pas. Je t'assure ! Il faut que tu fasses ce voyage !

Karyo eut un sourire indulgent et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. « Ce n'est pas encore ton heure, Léon, pensa-t-il. Tu as encore du temps avant que ton Destin ne t'appelle. Profites-en. »

Léon caressait doucement les cheveux blonds de sa femme, la regardant avec tendresse et confusion. Il y avait des larmes retenues dans les yeux d'Encia.

– Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton rêve à cause de moi… pas encore une fois… Je… je ne voulais pas que tu saches parce que je savais que tu resterais, et je sais que ce voyage est très important pour toi !

– Encia… appela doucement Léon en la prenant contre lui, le cœur serré. Ne pleure pas… Ce n'est pas si grave. Je peux partir plus tard, ce n'est pas urgent, j'ai la vie devant moi. Je veux être avec toi pour la naissance de notre bébé, et pendant que tu es enceinte !

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se leva avec un sourire. « Repose-toi, maintenant, dit-il. Je ne veux plus te voir te surmener ! »

Encia acquiesça doucement et se rallongea. Une part d'elle était soulagée, une autre souffrait.

Léon sortit lentement de la chambre sans lâcher sa femme du regard. Il referma la porte et retrouva Karyo dans le salon. Le vieil homme lui sourit.

– Je suppose qu'il va falloir retarder notre petite expédition ?

– Je le crains, répondit Léon avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Abandonner votre femme dans son état aurait été indigne. A propos, mes félicitations !

– Merci.

Léon s'assit à côté de son ami, partagé entre la joie d'être père et la déception de retarder le voyage. Mais il l'oublia bien vite.

(à suivre)


	8. 2 Les enfants du Destin

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

2. Les Enfants du Destin

Meiry Fassa mourut au cours de l'été. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de son accouchement et l'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle. Maiden fut très affecté par la mort de sa femme et on ne le vit pas à la Cour pendant quelques temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Léon ressentit de la compassion envers le marchand et sentit son inquiétude augmenter pour Encia, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle, condamnant chaque effort qu'elle faisait.

La reine Thérèse était enceinte en même temps qu'Encia, déjà son deuxième enfant. Tous espéraient un garçon. La petite Marlène étant promise au duché de Fleid, cet enfant-là serait l'héritier d'Astria.

Au début de l'hiver, Le roi Grava Aston fit donner des célébrations au palais. Malgré l'accouchement imminent, Encia insista pour qu'ils y aillent. Elle ne sortait pas énormément de sa chambre, mais le soir du bal le plus important, elle se leva contre l'avis de Léon et ils rejoignirent les autres invités dans la grande salle. Maiden était présent lui aussi, une nourrice portant son fils.

On annonça l'arrivée du roi et de la reine. Le couple royal s'avança lentement sur le tapis de cérémonie, la reine Thérèse semblait souffrir dans sa robe trop serrée. Et puis soudain elle s'effondra.

Il y eut des hurlements de panique, les gardes se précipitèrent et l'on découvrit que la reine était sur le point d'accoucher. Elle fut transportée d'urgence, et au même instant, Encia tomba à son tour.

– Encia ! hurla Léon, fou d'inquiétude.

– Je… je crois que le bébé arrive… murmura-t-elle.

– Mais non ! protesta Léon. Il n'est prévu que dans un mois !

– Prématuré, lâcha Encia dans un souffle.

Les gardes revinrent et la jeune femme fut transportée dans la chambre de la reine où les sages-femmes s'affairaient déjà. Lorsqu'il déposèrent Encia sur le lit de la souveraine. Près d'elle, la reine Thérèse sourit à Encia malgré la douleur.

– Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Je crains que la naissance de mon enfant n'ait provoqué celle du vôtre…

– C'est… un… honneur, Votre Altesse, répliqua Encia, crispée.

Elle accoucha quelques secondes avant la reine, leur gémissement de douleur se confondant.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes avaient fermé les yeux, puis le cri à l'unisson de deux enfants qui prenaient vie. Une première sage-femme s'approcha de la reine en lui tendant son bébé.

« Je suis désolée, Votre Altesse, dit-elle. C'est une fille. »

Thérèse secoua doucement la tête en souriant.

« Peu importe, dit-elle en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. C'est ma fille. »

La petite princesse, héritière du trône d'Astria, avait déjà les yeux ouverts, de grands yeux gris comme ceux de sa mère, et pleurait comme si elle savait déjà les difficultés qui l'attendaient.

Une seconde sage-femme donna enfin son bébé à Encia.

« Et vous avez un petit garçon », dit-elle en souriant.

Encia prit son fils dans ses bras. Comme la petite princesse, le nouveau Schézar avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

« Toi, tu ressembles à ton père », murmura Encia, heureuse, en regardant les pupilles bleu grave et pleines de larmes de son enfant.

Puis soudain les cris des deux nouveaux-nés se turent et un curieux silence s'installa. La reine émit un petit rire : elles étaient toutes les deux dans exactement la même position, et les deux bébés, allongés sur le ventre de leur mère respective, avaient la tête tournée l'un vers l'autre et se fixaient du regard dans un silence religieux et fasciné. Encia sourit.

– Vous êtes Encia Schézar, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thérèse.

– Oui, Votre Altesse, répondit-elle.

– Il semblerait que vous ayez mis au monde le fils que mon époux espérait de moi. Tant pis ! Astria aura une souveraine. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, puis-je nommer votre fils du nom que j'aurais voulu donner au mien ? Si le prénom vous plaît, évidemment.

– Bien sûr, Majesté ! Vous me faîtes un grand honneur, répondit Encia, touchée par la demande de la reine.

– Alors accepteriez-vous de prénommer votre fils Allen ?

Encia regarda son enfant qui ne lâchait pas la petite héritière des yeux.

– Eh bien, Allen Schézar, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as un prénom de roi, sois-en digne !

– A votre tour, maintenant, fit Thérèse. Donnez un nom à ma fille !

Encia sourit doucement en regardant la petite princesse.

– Elise, dit-elle. Oui, je crois qu'Elise lui irait bien.

Au même instant, un Chevalier Céleste entra et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Je suis envoyé par Son Altesse le roi Aston pour prendre de vos nouvelles, Majesté » dit-il.

La reine se tourna vers lui.

« Alors allez annoncer la naissance de la princesse héritière Elise Aston et d'Allen Schézar. »

Le Chevalier Céleste s'inclina de nouveau et sortit.

¤¤¤

Six ans plus tard, Fanélia.

Varie se réveilla en sursaut, traversée d'un sentiment étrange. Gho dormait paisiblement près d'elle, éclairé par la lueur des deux Lunes. Varie lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever en silence.

Le sentiment étrange était plus fort. Comme une présence vaguement familière. Ne voulant pas éveiller l'attention des gardes dans le couloir, Varie sortit sur le balcon et déploya silencieusement ses ailes. Elle s'envola jusque dans le jardin et marcha, pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche, frissonnant à cause de l'air froid de la fin d'automne.

– Varie ? Varie, c'est toi ?

La reine de Fanélia se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de rubis.

– Cryo !

Riant et pleurant de joie à la fois Varie se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui la serra contre lui.

– Cryo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé, petit frère !

– Et toi alors ! répondit-il d'une voix heureuse. Varie, je suis tellement content de te voir !

Elle s'arracha doucement à l'étreinte de son frère.

– Raconte-moi comment va tout le monde, demanda-t-elle.

– Papa est mort l'année dernière, annonça Cryo.

Le visage de Varie s'attrista d'un coup, mais curieusement elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. C'était trop loin d'elle. Elle ne ressentait rien de plus que le regret de ne pas avoir pu parler une dernière fois à son père.

Cryo et Varie s'assirent tous les deux contre un arbre.

– Maman va bien, continua-t-il. On reconstruit de nouveau Néo-Atlantis. Ça prend du temps.

– Encore ?

– Oui. Elle a été détruite par un tremblement de terre il y a quelques années. A croire que le Destin est encore contre nous.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, puis il reprit :

– Je suis le roi, maintenant, tu sais…

Varie sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux de son frère. Comme tout avait changé…

– Petit frère est devenu grand, dit-elle.

Cryo sourit, heureux de retrouver sa sœur après toutes ces années.

– Je suis marié, ajouta-t-il, et ma femme Cealia va accoucher dans deux mois de notre premier enfant.

– J'aurais voulu la rencontrer, dit Varie, toujours souriante.

– Tu vas pouvoir. Je suis venu te ramener à la maison.

Cryo se leva et tendit la main vers sa sœur qui le regardait d'un air surpris et choqué. Varie se leva toute seule et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre royale.

– Tu sais, Cryo, dit-elle doucement. Je vais avoir quarante ans.

– Et alors ?

– Ça fait quinze ans que je suis partie. Je suis la reine d'un peuple qui m'aime comme je suis et se fiche bien de savoir si je suis maudite ou pas, je suis la mère d'un garçon dont on va fêter les dix ans lors de la dix-septième Lune Violette, l'épouse d'un homme que j'aime… De plus…

– Quoi ? fit Cryo, le visage pâle.

– J'attends un enfant. Et cet enfant sera l'Elu.

– Justement ! Autant qu'il soit élevé à Néo-Atlantis ! Nous pensons qu'il doit être ramené, et qu'il grandisse avec nous puisqu'il doit en être le roi.

Varie se tourna avec un sourire triste vers son frère.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Cryo. Je ne rentrerai pas. C'est ici chez moi, maintenant… Je ne quitterai ni mon peuple, ni mon fils, ni mon mari. Je suis heureuse, petit frère. Et puis, je sais ce que vous allez faire de l'Elu. Je sais quelles idées vous lui mettrez dans la tête, je sais comment vous comptez le conditionner et diriger sa vie. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de contrôler le Destin. Mais cet enfant, Cryo, cet enfant sera mon fils avant d'être l'Elu et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse le diriger.

Blanc de rage et de chagrin, blessé par le « vous » qui indiquait qu'elle ne se considérait plus comme des leurs, Cryo s'inclina froidement :

– Alors pardonne-moi de t'avoir dérangée. Mais Varie, même si moi je m'en vais, tu sais que d'autres viendront et chercheront à t'enlever l'Elu.

– Cryo ! Attends !

Mais il s'envola et disparut dans la nuit. Varie le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Avec son frère, elle voyait s'enfuir ses origines pour de bon.

« Maman ? »

Varie se retourna en sursautant et découvrit son fils derrière elle, qui la regardait d'un air bouleversé.

– Folken ! Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

– Je… j'étais avec Luhm dans le jardin.

– Avec Luhm ? Si tard ? Folken, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu sortes la nuit. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver !

– Maman… cet homme… c'est mon oncle ? Et je vais avoir un petit frère ? Comment tu sais que ce sera un garçon ? Maman… pourquoi il voulait que tu partes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Maman…

Varie s'approcha de son fils et se mit à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux, une main sur son épaule.

– Folken, mon enfant… Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, pas encore.

– Qui sont-ils, Maman ? Ils sont comme nous ?

– En quelque sorte. Folken, s'ils t'approchent, il faut que tu te méfies. Ne les laisse pas faire de toi ce qu'ils veulent. Et surtout, surtout… lorsque ton frère sera né, ne les laisse jamais, jamais s'approcher de lui !

– Pourquoi ?

Varie leva les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions.

– Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de choisir son destin, Folken. Personne n'a le droit de diriger le destin des autres. Pour quelque raison que ce soit. Personne ne devrait avoir à se sacrifier.

– Mais Maman, Papa se sacrifie bien pour son peuple. Il n'a pas choisi d'être roi et pourtant il en est un, fit remarquer Folken avec justesse.

Varie sourit et regarda de nouveau son fils avec des yeux tendres.

– Mais ton père aurait pu décider d'être un roi égoïste, occupé uniquement par son propre confort. Mais il aime son peuple et pour cela c'est un grand roi, un roi juste et bon. C'est la force des Fanel, depuis la nuit des temps ils ont été dévoués à leur peuple et l'ont préservé. Folken, je sais que tu seras un roi aussi grand que ton père. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes tous nés quelque part pour une bonne raison, que nous avons tous une tâche importante à accomplir sur Gaïa, mais il faut avoir le courage de la réaliser. Et c'est là que chacun doit pouvoir faire son choix.

Varie se tût un instant et Folken n'osa pas élever la voix.

– Ton petit frère aura une tâche très importante, reprit-elle, une tâche plus grande et plus difficile que la plupart. Quelque chose qui implique le Peuple du Dieu Dragon. Et ces gens… ces gens qui sont comme nous voudraient le forcer à la réaliser. Et je ne veux pas. Je pense qu'il a le droit d'arriver à son Destin par lui-même, le droit de vivre pour lui-même. Car ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'il le réalisera de toute façon.

– Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre, Maman ?

Varie sourit de nouveau, mais d'une manière plus grave.

– Parce que son Destin est écrit depuis la Nuit des Temps. Parce qu'il sera quelqu'un de très spécial, même s'il ne le saura pas.  
– Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit Folken d'une voix grave. Mais ce n'est pas important. Je le protégerai comme tu me l'as dit, pas parce qu'il sera quelqu'un de très spécial mais parce qu'il sera mon petit frère et que je l'aimerai.

Varie caressa tendrement la tête de son fils. « Va te coucher, Folken. Il est tard. »

L'héritier du trône de Fanélia s'inclina devant sa mère et disparut en direction du palais. Varie le suivit des yeux puis tourna son regard vers le ciel noir dans lequel son frère s'était fondu, prise d'un sentiment d'angoisse. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression désagréable et s'envola rejoindre Gho.

Varie ne sut jamais que son frère n'atteindrait pas le continent d'Asgaard. Le vaisseau atlante par lequel il était arrivé fut pris dans une tempête, et personne ne survécut au crash qui s'ensuivit. Deux mois plus tard, Cealia, l'épouse de Cryo, mit au monde un petit garçon appelé Darth et, malgré la désapprobation de la reine Aniltha, développa en elle une haine brûlante contre Varie Fanel qu'elle jugeait responsable de la mort de son époux.

Six mois plus tard, 12ème Lune Blanche, Pleines Lunes.

Les premières contractions avaient réveillé Varie au milieu de la nuit, et elle avait tout de suite été transportée dans une autre chambre où elle pourrait accoucher. Le lit avait été préparé en prévision.

Vargas, de nouveau dans la région de Fanélia, n'était pas au palais et Gho avait fait envoyer un message pour le prévenir. Assis devant la chambre d'accouchement, beaucoup plus serein que pour la naissance de Folken, Gho attendait avec impatience celle de son second enfant, à l'âge où souvent sur Gaïa, d'autres étaient déjà grands-pères.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et accueillit son fils aîné avec un sourire. Folken, tout habillé et le visage sérieux, vint s'asseoir près de son père.

– Déjà debout, fils ?

– J'ai entendu les gens s'agiter. Maman va accoucher ?

– Eh oui ! Le bébé ne devrait plus tarder à naître, maintenant. Tu as été moins exigeant à ta naissance, dit Gho en souriant. Tu es né dans la journée, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de veiller toute la nuit !

Il se tût, perdu dans ses souvenirs et Folken garda le silence.

– Dis-moi, Folken… Tu veux un garçon ou une fille ?

– Je crois que j'aimerais bien un petit frère, répondit-il.

L'aube se levait, le ciel se teintait de rouge et le Soleil commençait à apparaître lorsqu'un pleur retentit soudain de l'autre côté de la porte.

– Nous allons bientôt le savoir, fit Gho en se levant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Au même instant, une femme sortit de la chambre.

– L'enfant est né, Vos Altesses, dit-elle.

Gho et Folken entrèrent dans la salle où l'on n'entendait que les pleurs du nouveau-né. La sage-femme s'approcha, tenant le bébé enveloppé de langes et le tendit à Gho.

– La reine va bien, elle s'est endormie, dit-elle. C'est un petit prince.

Elle s'écarta et Gho, les yeux brillants de joie et de fierté, le porta à bout de bras en riant :

– Oh c'est un garçon ! Un joli petit garçon ! Regarde, Folken ! Tu as un petit frère !

Folken sourit, heureux lui aussi.

– Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

– Van ! lança Gho sans presque d'hésitation. Van Fanel !

Au même instant, le bébé se calma et ses pleurs séchèrent. Gho ramena son fils cadet contre lui, envahi d'un sentiment d'amour profond pour ce petit être qui était né en même temps que le Soleil.

– Majesté ?

Gho et Folken se tournèrent vers la voix et Vargas entra dans la chambre.

– Vargas ! Tu tombes bien ! lança le roi de Fanélia en tendant le bébé à Vargas. Voici le prince Van Fanel !

Vargas prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses mains. Il tenait dans ses paumes sans difficulté et le contraste entre l'homme immense au visage couvert de cicatrices, et le nouveau-né minuscule à la peau lisse qui le dévisageait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'étonnement était plutôt comique. « Un enfant de la Lune Blanche, pensa Vargas, pris d'un soudain élan d'affection pour le petit prince. Il sera droit et sensible. »

Regardant Gho et Folken avec un sourire, il prononça tout haut : « C'est un vrai petit Fanel que nous avons là ! »

Si Folken tenait plutôt de sa mère, Van en effet promettait de ressembler à Gho. Il avait déjà la peau mate particulière aux Fanel et un duvet de cheveux noirs et désordonnés sur la tête.

Remarquant le regard de Folken, Vargas se pencha et tendit l'enfant à l'héritier des Fanel. Folken prit son frère avec douceur, prenant soin de soutenir la tête fragile du nouveau-né. Le petit prince, à l'abris dans les bras de son frère aîné, ferma ses yeux entrouverts et, ses doigts minuscules et faibles serrés sur la tunique de Folken, s'endormit paisiblement.

– Il a l'air si fragile, murmura-t-il sans oser élever la voix.

– Il l'est, répondit Gho sur le même ton. Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Folken, fasciné, ne lâchait pas son petit frère du regard. Tant d'innocence, tant d'amour et de confiance réunis dans un être si minuscule. Tant d'innocence qui pouvait être détruite en si peu de temps. En regardant dormir l'enfant, Folken, dans sa responsabilité de frère aîné, se promit soudain de le protéger toujours.

Gho posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Allons, Folken, laissons ta mère et ton frère se reposer. »

Folken acquiesça en silence et alla déposer avec douceur l'enfant endormi sur le ventre de sa mère. Varie n'avait pas bougé. Mais lorsqu'elle les entendit tous sortir, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le petit être couché sur elle. « Alors te voilà, Enfant-Dragon, murmura-t-elle. Eh bien petit garçon, il va te falloir être fort. Ton Destin t'attend. »

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, Varie referma les yeux.

Pallas, Astria.

Karyo entra lentement dans la bibliothèque et se laissa pesamment tomber sur un fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et reprit son souffle. Il eut un sourire vaguement déçu. Il n'aurait pas le temps de rentrer à Néo-Atlantis et de revoir une dernière fois sa chère ville. Aux dernières nouvelles, le roi Manean était mort et la reine Aniltha gouvernait aux côtés de son fils, Cryo. L'Elu devait être né, ou du moins ne pas tarder à naître. « Belder ? »

Un bruit se fit entendre au fond de la salle et un homme-taupe aux cheveux déjà grisonnants s'approcha de lui. « Monsieur Karyo ? J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

L'Atlante sourit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il avait sauvé l'homme-taupe de la noyade, et celui-ci, même après avoir découvert la véritable identité de son sauveur, ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

– Belder, mon ami, je sens que ma fin est proche, mais mon rôle n'est pas tout à fait achevé. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

– A vot' service, monsieur Karyo, répondit doucement Belder.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux.

– Lorsque je mourrais, il faudra que tu brûles mon corps et disperses-en les cendres dans la mer. Nul ne doit jamais découvrir mon origine. Prends également note de mon testament. Je lègue la totalité de ma bibliothèque au fils de Maiden Fassa, Dryden. Lorsque le temps sera venu, il y apprendra les connaissances nécessaires à propos d'Ispano et des Atlantes.

Il fit une pose.

– Néanmoins, reprit-il, tu trouveras à l'intérieur du globe de Gaïa une enveloppe. Donne-la à Léon Schézar. Pour finir… je voudrais te demander de surveiller son fils Allen ; ne le quitte jamais et protège-le comme tu le peux.

– Bien, monsieur Karyo, répondit Belder.

– Merci, mon ami. Que les Dieux Dragons te protègent.

L'homme-taupe sortit de la pièce, et Karyo, songeur, se leva et ouvrit le globe de Gaïa. Il en sortit la carte et les notes et s'assit sur son bureau.

Il prit une nouvelle feuille de papier et entreprit de rédiger une lettre à l'adresse de Léon Schézar. Quelques minutes plus tard, il signa, mais une hésitation le prit, et il resta quelques instants à regarder la feuille. Des images d'Encia enceinte et du petit Allen apparurent devant ses yeux, une famille heureuse. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de détruire ça ? Même pour tout le Peuple du Dieu Dragon ?

Hésitant, Karyo rajouta un post-scriptum, sans être vraiment sûr de lui. « Voilà, pensa-t-il. Léon pourra faire son choix. Si les Dieux Dragons veulent qu'il parte, il partira. Mais j'aurais au moins essayé de le prévenir. »

La conscience à peu près tranquille, Karyo mit la lettre, les notes et la carte dans une grande enveloppe et les rangea dans le globe, puis sortit à son tour.

Vingt-quatrième Lune Verte.

Les épées se rencontrèrent dans un bruit métallique et la plus petite alla voler au loin.

– Vous n'êtes pas concentré, Allen, reprocha le maître d'arme.

– Pardon, s'excusa l'enfant au visage sérieux.

– Vous devriez faire plus attention à votre garde. Votre attaque n'est pas mauvaise mais vous n'êtes pas encore assez fort. Cela viendra.

Encia entra silencieusement dans la salle d'arme et regarda son fils s'entraîner dur pour devenir un guerrier. Il aurait bientôt six ans, déjà… Seulement. Elle était contre, elle le trouvait trop jeune pour tenir une arme en main. Mais Léon ne refusait rien à son fils, et devenir Chevalier Céleste était la nouvelle lubie d'Allen. 

Encia posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Il y avait un nouvel enfant en elle, prévu pour le milieu de l'été. Elle souhaitait un autre garçon, les garçons avaient tellement plus de chance de s'en sortir en cas de problème grave. Et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle sentait que leur bonheur ne durerait pas.

Léon était sorti d'urgence une heure plus tôt, appelé par un serviteur de Karyo Atléos.

Une servante entra dans la salle à son tour et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Encia avant de ressortir.

– Allen, ça suffit, dit-elle doucement. La princesse Elise va bientôt arriver.

Le regard du garçon s'éclaira soudain, il salua le maître d'arme et sortit rapidement de la salle après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue.  
Encia eut un sourire attendri en le voyant disparaître dans sa chambre pour se changer. Depuis leur naissance commune, les deux enfants étaient quasiment inséparables.

Malgré son jeune âge, la petite princesse était d'un sérieux et d'un calme impressionnant, due à l'éducation stricte qu'elle recevait en tant que future reine. Le fougueux Allen, lorsqu'elle était là, devenait sage et calme.

Allen revint dans l'entrée et attendait avec une impatience à peine contenue l'arrivée du carrosse royal.

Il entra enfin dans la cour et s'arrêta face à la porte. Un laquais vint ouvrir respectueusement la portière de la voiture et une petite fille aux longs cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux gris bleu en descendit avec grâce. Elle fit une révérence parfaite devant Encia et Allen.

– Bonjour, dit-elle. Mère est sur le point de donner naissance, alors elle m'a dit de venir ici.

– Excellente nouvelle, princesse Elise, répondit Encia en souriant.

Allen, aux anges, vint prendre d'autorité la main d'Elise.

– Viens, Lise, on va dans le jardin.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les deux enfants partirent en courant et disparurent dans les buissons. Encia sourit avec tendresse et rentra dans la maison.

Comme toujours, Elise et Allen se réfugièrent dans le champ d'Eternelles derrière la bâtisse. Perdus au milieu des fleurs, sans se lâcher la main, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

– Je voudrais que la reine accouche tous les jours, confia le garçon.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Elise, sincèrement étonnée.

– Comme ça tu viendrais tous les jours !

– Ce serait bien, dit-elle en serrant très fort la main d'Allen.

– Quand je serais Chevalier Céleste, on sera tout le temps ensemble. Je te laisserai jamais.

– Menteur, répondit la fillette tranquillement.

Allen sursauta et regarda Elise, effondré qu'elle puisse mettre sa parole en doute.

– Tu me crois pas, Lise ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu peux pas savoir le futur, dit sagement la petite princesse. Maman dit qu'il ne faut jamais faire de promesses qu'on n'est pas sûr de tenir.

– Mais moi je veux rester avec toi !

– Moi aussi, dit la fillette en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'un Allen tout retourné.

Encia, assise dans le salon en train de lire, entendit entrer son mari. Elle se leva et sortit pour tomber nez à nez avec lui dans l'entrée. Il était pâle.

– Léon ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Karyo est parti, répondit-il.

– Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas, où est-il ?

– Je ne sais pas. Ses serviteurs m'ont dit qu'il était simplement parti en laissant un mot d'excuse et son testament.

Encia ne savait pas quoi dire, elle pouvait deviner la déception de son mari, mais ne pouvait pas le consoler. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée : si Karyo disparaissait, Léon ne partirait plus.

Il entra dans leur chambre et elle se détourna, sans remarquer l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en main.

Léon, frustré et déçu, triste aussi, s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de déchirer l'enveloppe que lui avait donnée le vieil homme-taupe.

Dedans, une lettre et différents papiers, dont l'un ressemblait à une carte.

_Léon, mon cher ami,_ disait la lettre, _si vous lisez ceci, cela signifie donc que je suis mort. Pardonnez-moi pour vous avoir quitté si rapidement et sans prévenir, mais je ne peux hélas pas vous en révéler les raisons. Néanmoins, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Vous trouverez joints à cette lettre des notes ainsi qu'une carte indiquant l'emplacement de l'entrée de la Vallée des Illusions. Si le voyage vous intéresse encore, il vous faudra le faire sans moi, et j'en suis désolé. On dit qu'il s'y cache un pouvoir capable d'exaucer les rêves. Saluez Encia et votre fils pour moi. Adieu, mon ami, je vous souhaite d'exaucer vos rêves. _

_Karyo Atléos _

_P.S : Indépendamment de tout, n'oubliez pas qu'il faut être honnête avec soi-même et vivre selon ses vrais désirs. Réfléchissez-y… K.A _

Léon posa son regard sur la carte. « La Vallée des Illusions… » 

¤¤¤

Belder avança près de la falaise. Avec un air un peu triste, il ouvrit le sac qu'il portait et le vida au-dessus de l'eau agitée de la mer d'Astria. Des cendres noires s'en échappèrent, et, emportées par le vent, volèrent quelques temps avant de se mêler à l'océan. « Adieu, monsieur Karyo », murmura Belder.

Puis il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de Pallas.

La ville était dans un état d'excitation fébrile, et Belder crut d'abord que c'était à cause de la naissance du nouvel enfant de la reine Thérèse, mais lorsqu'il vit la mine sombre des habitants qui se dirigeaient tous vers le palais, il arrêta un homme-dauphin pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

– Quoi ? T'es pas au courant ? La reine est morte !

¤¤¤

Elise et Allen rentraient main dans la main vers la maison des Schézar, la petite princesse tenant comme à chaque fois un bouquet d'Eternelles roses, les fleurs préférées d'Encia, pour les lui donner, lorsqu'ils aperçurent du haut de la colline un carrosse royal noir qui s'arrêta devant la maison. Un homme en livrée noire en descendit et entra. 

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elise, vaguement inquiète.

– Viens, on va voir !

Les deux enfants dévalèrent la colline pour arriver dans la cour au moment où l'homme en noir ressortait de la maison avec une mine grave et sombre. Il s'inclina devant la petite princesse sans un mot.

Elise et Allen rentrèrent, et une servante leur fit savoir qu'Encia les attendait dans le salon. De plus en plus inquiets, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La mère d'Allen était assise dans un fauteuil qui leur faisait dos.

– Princesse Elise, il va falloir que vous rentriez au palais immédiatement, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait.

– Pour… pourquoi ?

Encia se leva et se tourna vers eux. Elle était pâle et avait encore des larmes dans les yeux.

– J'ai… le regret… de vous annoncer, dit-elle, que votre mère est décédée en donnant naissance à votre sœur Mirana Sara Aston.

Il y eut le bruissement léger de la chute des fleurs sur le sol, l'éclat soudain des yeux d'Elise et sa lèvre qui tremblait, les larmes, impossibles à retenir malgré la volonté, qui commencèrent à couler en silence sur les joues pâles de la petite princesse.

Allen lui prit la main, la serra contre lui. « Pleure pas, Lise… pleure pas… »

Encia s'approcha des deux enfants et posa une main sur la tête de la petite fille, qu'elle tutoya pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie : « Est-ce que tu veux rester ici pour la nuit ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête à travers ses larmes et Encia sortit pour en avertir l'envoyé du palais. Laisser la petite princesse pleurer et la garder près d'Allen cette nuit là étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Allen serrait Elise dans ses bras.

– Maman est partie… Maman… m'a laissée toute seule… Maman…

– Pleure pas, Lise, t'inquiète pas ! Ta Maman voudrait pas que tu pleures. T'es pas seule, je te laisserai jamais, jamais ! Je deviendrais Chevalier Céleste, tu verras, et on sera toujours ensemble. Je te laisserai jamais.

Et Elise, dans son chagrin, le croyait, le croyait plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais cru personne. Allen serait toujours là. Allen ne la laisserait pas.

¤¤¤

Lune des Illusions, 9 décembre (Nouvelle Lune sur Terre, 30ème Lune d'Or sur Gaïa).

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque le téléphone sonna. Yuri se leva lentement, fatiguée, et alla décrocher. Heureusement, le correspondant insistait. « Allô ? »

– Yuri ! C'est Takeru, Nanami a accouché ! Vous avez une petite-fille ! Venez vite !

– J'arrive ! répondit-elle, envahie d'une onde de joie violente.

Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro d'un taxi pour qu'on l'emmène à la clinique. Elle s'habilla rapidement et il arriva juste après. Elle donna l'adresse, et le chauffeur sourit.

– Vous avez du monde là-bas ?

– Ma fille vient d'accoucher, répondit Yuri en souriant.

Le trajet dura un peu plus de trois quart d'heure. Yuri était veuve depuis quelques années et l'annonce du bébé à venir l'avait ravie. Une petite fille… Serrant son pendentif dans ses mains elle souhaita que cette enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore soit heureuse.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, elle vit son gendre courir vers elle, un sourire brillant sur les lèvres.

– Eh bien, Takeru, fit-elle en souriant, vous paraissez bien heureux !

– Elle est si belle ! répliqua-t-il. Venez la voir, c'est la plus belle petite fille au monde !

– Et Nanami ? Comment va-t-elle ?

– Très bien. Elle dort !

Ils traversèrent les couloirs vides à cette heure matinale et arrivèrent enfin dans la couveuse où des dizaines de bébés dormaient. Takeru se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'un des petits lits. L'enfant dedans ne dormait pas et avait les yeux grands ouverts. D'immenses et magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

– Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Regardez comme elle est belle ! s'extasia le père.

Yuri se pencha vers la petite fille silencieuse. Elle posa un doigt sur sa joue minuscule, envahie d'un sentiment d'amour profond pour sa petite-fille.

Soudain, elle ressentit une impression étrange et réalisa que son pendentif brillait d'une lueur douce et tirait tout seul vers l'enfant. Yuri, surprise, l'enleva et le mit au-dessus de la petite fille. Aucun doute possible : le pendentif réagissait à la présence du bébé qui paraissait presque sourire, levant les bras comme pour l'attraper. « Comme s'ils se reconnaissaient… »

Une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire, une colonne de lumière bleue, un homme exténué à la recherche d'une vallée secrète, un monde inconnu… Gaïa…

Yuri secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et se tourna vers son gendre avec un sourire.

– Comment s'appelle la plus belle petite fille au monde ?

– Hitomi, répondit-il fièrement. Mademoiselle Hitomi Kanzaki.

¤¤¤

Néo-Atlantis, quelques heures plus tard.

Un garde entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina respectueusement devant la reine Aniltha. Droite et fière sur le trône, la reine, à cinquante huit ans, régnait sur Néo-Atlantis à la place de son défunt fils. Elle restait belle, ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus d'un bel argent et ses yeux violets n'avaient pas perdu de leur vivacité.

Près d'elle, la princesse Cealia, habillée de noir, comme toujours depuis la mort de son mari, tenait contre elle son fils, le tout jeune prince Darth.

– Majesté, dit le garde, le conseiller Gyo est de retour de la Lune des Illusions.

– Bien, dit-elle, faîtes-le entrer.

Le garde s'effaça devant le vieil homme. Gyo entra, soulagé, sachant que ce voyage était le dernier et qu'il ne retournerait plus sur la Lune des Illusions. Les Terriens étaient tous des fous et il était presque ravi que les Atlantes aient émigré sur Gaïa des milliers d'années auparavant. De plus, il commençait à se faire vieux et donnerait sa démission à la reine pour s'installer tranquillement dans une petite maison près de la cascade centrale.

– Bienvenue à Néo-Atlantis, Conseiller Gyo, fit la reine avec un sourire. Quelles nouvelles nous apportes-tu de la planète mère ?

– Merci, Majesté. Quelles nouvelles, eh bien, les Terriens sont toujours aussi fous et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger. Néanmoins…

Il laissa passer un silence, sachant que chacun attendait la nouvelle avec impatience.

– Néanmoins, reprit-il, je suis venu vous annoncer la naissance des Yeux Mystiques.

Il y eut un brouhaha excité, et la reine, voyant que Gyo n'avait pas terminé, se chargea de le calmer, et le vieux conseiller put ajouter d'une voix posée : « C'est une fille. »

Silence. Chacun le fixait avec des yeux incrédules et sidérés.

– Une fille ? répéta l'un des Veilleurs de Destinée, déconcerté.

– Impossible ! Toutes les prévisions annonçaient un garçon !

– C'est pourtant une ravissante petite fille, répliqua Gyo. Et elle possède un potentiel mystique absolument fabuleux.

Les Veilleurs s'entre-regardèrent, catastrophés. Toutes leurs lectures du futur avaient annoncé la venue d'un garçon. Cette erreur prouvait, comme ils l'avaient craint, que les Yeux Mystiques était difficilement manipulable et que quoiqu'il arrivait, elle commanderait toujours seule sa destinée. Exactement comme l'Elu.

– Est-ce que cela pose un problème ? demanda calmement la reine.

– Majesté, l'arrivée des Yeux Mystiques est censée renforcer le pouvoir de l'Elu, le rendre plus fort, expliqua un Veilleur. Faire naître une amitié entre eux aurait été simple et naturel, et avec peu de risque.

– Le fait que les Yeux Mystiques soit une fille complique singulièrement les choses, reprit un autre. Cette amitié sur laquelle nous avons comptée risque d'être teintée de l'ambiguïté de leur différence de sexe. Mais au lieu de renforcer l'Elu, il y a un risque certain que ça le distraie et l'affaiblisse !

Les Veilleurs se turent, semblant réfléchir, puis l'un d'eux reprit, songeur :

– A moins que nous les obligions à s'aimer tout de suite, dit-il.

– Oui, reprit un autre en fronçant les sourcils. Nous pourrions les manipuler afin qu'ils ne se gênent pas. Ce ne serait pas trop comp…

– Assez ! coupa la reine d'une voix cassante. Je vous rappelle que vous parlez de l'Elu, qui est votre futur souverain et mon petit-fils. Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous interveniez dans sa destinée ou dans celle des Yeux Mystiques. Nous risquerions une autre catastrophe et Néo-Atlantis vient seulement d'être reconstruite.

Les yeux d'Aniltha se posèrent sur Darth et s'adoucirent un court instant avant que son regard ne revienne aux Veilleurs de Destinée.

« Si Van est bien l'Elu, comme tout semble l'indiquer, nous n'avons aucune raison d'intervenir. Et s'il doit hésiter et se tromper, souffrir et aimer, qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous avons tous notre chemin à parcourir avant d'accomplir notre destin. Van comme un autre. »

Les Veilleurs s'inclinèrent devant la déclaration de la reine et elle les congédia. Ne restaient dans la salle que Cealia, le regard étrange, avec Darth et Gyo.

– Sage décision, Votre Altesse, remarqua le vieux Conseiller.

– Gyo ?

– Majesté ?

– Croyez-vous vraiment que la Malédiction touchera bientôt à sa fin ?

Il inclina gravement la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je serai là pour le voir, mais je le crois. Nous avons appris au cours de nos milliers d'années d'existence que le pouvoir des souhaits et des rêves est très puissant. Alors, quoiqu'il arrive, je continuerai d'y croire. »

(à suivre)


	9. 3 Un monde pour Van

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

3. Un monde pour Van

– Majesté Varie ! Majesté Varie !

Alya courait dans les couloirs, les jupes relevées, l'air affolé. Folken sortit la tête de la salle d'entraînement, curieux, suivi par la tête de son père. Comme tous les matins, Gho essayait d'inculquer l'art de l'escrime à un Folken très peu motivé. Varie sortit d'une pièce et Alya fit une révérence ratée, essoufflée.

– Votre Altesse, c'est le jeune prince ! Il… il a encore disparu !

Varie soupira et se tourna vers Gho qui étouffait un rire et Folken qui essayait de se retenir de sourire et de garder un air sérieux.

– Gho, ton fils fait encore des siennes, dit-elle. Va le chercher.

– Un vrai petit Fanel, fit le roi, attendri en sortant de la salle d'arme. J'étais pareil à son âge.

Varie secoua la tête, exaspérée. Gho était incapable de seulement froncer les sourcils devant son plus jeune fils.

– Je viens avec toi, lança Folken en faisant mine de suivre son père.

– Non, répondit le roi. Travaille cette botte pendant que je vais à la recherche de ton frère.

L'héritier du trône de Fanélia soupira et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement. Gho et Alya disparurent dans le couloir.

– Je suis allée le réveiller ce matin, expliqua la gouvernante. Je trouvais qu'il était trop calme, ce n'est pas son genre de dormir si tard et il avait été trop sage cette nuit ! Et évidemment il n'était pas dans son lit !

Gho eut un sourire amusé.

– Sauf votre respect, Majesté, continua Alya, je vais finir par l'attacher ! Cet enfant me rendra cardiaque avant l'âge ! Maître Folken n'était pas si agité !

– Ma pauvre Alya, compatit Gho, j'ai peur que ce petit monstre ne vous en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs en grandissant !

Alya et Gho sortirent dans le jardin en l'appelant, une bonne partie des serviteurs du palais étaient déjà à la recherche du petit prince.

Van n'avait que deux ans et demi. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais semblait avoir le diable au corps, on aurait pu penser qu'à cet âge un enfant n'irait pas loin, mais les petites jambes du jeune prince étaient plus rapides qu'on ne l'imaginait. Les cuisiniers ne comptaient plus les fois où ils l'avaient découvert soit endormi à la chaleur des fours, soit assis sous une table de travail à les regarder préparer le repas avec un air grave et sérieux ; les jardiniers avaient maintenant l'habitude de le retrouver dans un buisson, au pied d'un arbre, voire au milieu d'un massif de fleurs ; les palefreniers craignaient toujours de le découvrir endormi sous l'un des étalons de l'écurie, de peur qu'il se blesse. Servantes et majordomes ne sursautaient plus lorsqu'il apparaissait soudain sous une table, une chaise ; Alya était championne de course à pied et d'endurance et les gardes passaient plus de temps à courir après lui pour l'empêcher de descendre à Fanélia qu'à surveiller les remparts du palais.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait, tout s'arrêtait au palais et chacun se mettait à la recherche du petit prince fugueur.

¤¤¤

Van n'avait jamais vu autant de monde de sa courte vie. Fasciné, il regardait les gens évoluer dans la rue, s'interpeller, crier. Ici tout était à voir, à entendre, les couleurs étaient éclatantes. Minuscule au milieu d'une forêt de jambes, il riait tout seul, entraîné par la foule, serrant les fleurs de toutes les couleurs qu'il avait cueillies dans le jardin juste avant de découvrir que la porte de service était ouverte et donnait sur le monde fabuleux qui se cachait derrière les hauts murs du palais.

Il se sentit soudain s'envoler : quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par la taille et le soulevait au-dessus de la foule.

– Eh bien petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? Où sont tes… par Escaflowne ! s'écria l'homme avec une grosse moustache en le reconnaissant. Eh ! Regardez tous qui je viens de pêcher ! Un petit prince en pyjama !

Les gens se retournèrent et poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Van, ravi, riait comme l'enfant qu'il était.

– Petit maître Van ! fit l'homme à la moustache avec un sourire. Qu'est ce que vous faites si loin du palais ? C'est pas raisonnable !

Le foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux. Van, toujours en l'air, planta une fleur rouge dans la moustache du marchand et tout le monde se mit à rire.

– Te voilà beau, Arcad ! lança un autre marchand, amusé.

– Quel honneur, dit l'homme sérieusement, merci pour cette décoration, maître Van. Je ne sais pas si je la mérite.

Il déposa l'enfant par terre et prit un étrange fruit jaune sur son étalage. Il en décapita le haut et y planta une paille avant de le tendre au petit prince qui regardait tout ça avec intérêt. Van posa ses fleurs à ses pieds, prit le fruit et s'assit par terre. « Merci », dit-il, élevant sa petite voix fragile pour la première fois.

– De rien, répondit le marchand amusé. Faites attention, le piscus est très acide.

Prévenu, Van aspira le jus du fruit avec précaution. C'était effectivement très acide, mais par politesse, il tint à terminer et découvrit que vers le fond, le nectar était beaucoup plus doux et sucré. La foule autour de lui le regardait avec un sourire, attendrie par l'air sérieux de l'enfant qui rendit le fruit vide à Arcad.

– Il va falloir retourner au palais, maître Van, dit-il. Tout le monde doit être très inquiet.

Van acquiesça gravement et prit ses fleurs. Au même instant, une grosse voix amusée s'éleva : « Eh bien, eh bien, maître Van ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, espèce de voyou ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de cette pauvre Alya ? »

L'enfant éclata d'un rire ravi et se précipita vers l'homme immense qui l'avait interpellé, monta sur l'un de ses pieds et s'accrocha à sa jambe avec affection.

– Vous tombez bien, seigneur Vargas, dit Arcad. On allait le reconduire.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit l'ex-général de Fanélia. Je vais m'en occuper.

D'une seule main, le géant souleva Van et le posa sur son épaule. Le petit prince, enchanté, attrapa les cheveux de Vargas à pleines poignées pour se maintenir en équilibre, sans pour autant lâcher ses fleurs.

– Au revoir, lança-t-il à la foule en agitant sa menotte fleurie.

– A bientôt, maître Van, répondit Arcad sérieusement.

Le géant et l'enfant disparurent en direction du palais.

¤¤¤

Tout le monde commençait à être sincèrement inquiets lorsque la silhouette de Vargas apparut dans le jardin, portant sur son épaule une forme bien connue.

– Van ! s'écria Gho, soulagé, en se précipitant vers son fils. Vargas, tu l'as trouvé !

– Je l'ai découvert au milieu du marché en train de racketter la foule, plaisanta-t-il.

Le visage de Van s'illumina en voyant son père et il tendit les bras vers lui. Gho le prit contre lui en caressant tendrement ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés.

– Tu nous as fait peur, petit garçon, dit-il doucement. Il ne faut pas que tu descendes tout seul en ville, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec sérieux, et sursauta lorsque la voix furieuse d'Alya se fit entendre : « Van Fanel ! »

La gouvernante s'approcha en lui faisant les gros yeux et Van se cacha le visage contre son père qui souriait, amusé.

– Van Fanel, vous n'êtes qu'un affreux petit garçon ! Comment osez-vous partir sans prévenir et déranger tout le château ! Vous mériteriez d'être privé de dessert !

Van tourna un visage chiffonné vers elle, comme s'il allait pleurer, mais Alya refusa de se laisser attendrir.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne cèderai pas ! Je suis fâchée !

Les coins de la bouche frémissants, le regard plein de larmes et désolé, le petit prince baissa la tête et tendit les fleurs à la gouvernante. « Pardon », dit-il, la voix tremblante.

D'abord interdite, le regard d'Alya s'adoucit et elle prit les fleurs en soupirant. Prenant Gho et Vargas à témoin, elle haussa les épaules :

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec un enfant pareil ?

Puis elle prit Van des bras de Gho.

– Vous êtes insupportable, mais je passe pour cette fois si vous promettez d'être sage, dit-elle en s'éloignant avec le petit prince qui souriait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles. Venez, il faut vous laver et vous habiller. Vous devez avoir faim après cette escapade, que voulez-vous pour le petit déjeuner ?

– Du piscus, répondit Van avec ferveur.

– Du piscus ? Mais ce n'est pas nourrissant !

Vargas et Gho les regardèrent disparaître dans le palais en souriant, chaque serviteur reprit son activité habituelle. Gho secoua la tête, amusé.

– Effrayant, dit-il. Ce gosse n'a pas trois ans et c'est déjà un charmeur professionnel !

Puis, se tournant vers Vargas :

– Alors tu es de nouveau sur la route ?

– Oui, je vais faire un tour dans Fanélia, vers Arzus et Irini. Je repasserai ensuite avant de repartir pour Astria.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Astria ? demanda Gho, un peu surpris.

– Je ne sais pas, on verra ! J'y vais, à bientôt, Majesté.

– A bientôt, Vargas.

La silhouette de l'homme à la cicatrice disparut de sa vue et Gho rentra au palais pour retrouver son fils aîné.

Folken tenait son épée en main, mais regardait par la fenêtre d'un air concentré. Gho soupira. Malgré tous ses efforts, il aurait du mal à faire de son fils un guerrier. « En espérant que Van sera plus disposé à la bataille, pensa-t-il. Si Fanélia n'a pas un roi guerrier, il lui faudra un bon Général en Chef… »

– Folken… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon sursauta et regarda son père d'un air un peu coupable.

– Euh… je… Je regardais le jardin.

– Il faut que tu sois plus sérieux, Folken, dit Gho. Il faut que tu saches te battre.

– Mais papa… Je vois pas pourquoi, et…

– C'est nécessaire. Tout le monde doit pouvoir se battre.

– Mais les hommes-loups sont pacifiques ! protesta Folken. Luhm n'a pas à apprendre à se battre, et ils s'en sortent très bien comme ça.

Gho se détourna de son fils pour regarder dans le jardin. Van jouait avec Alya et il eut un sourire attendri. Tant d'innocence. Gho réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie que son petit garçon devienne un guerrier. S'il pouvait rester tel qu'il était...

– Détrompe-toi, dit-il gravement à son fils aîné. La tribu d'Arzus a toujours été une alliée puissante. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils nous ont sauvés dans les forêts et les montagnes. Les hommes-loups sont plus semblables à nous que tu le crois. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre à se battre car ils savent le faire naturellement, contrairement à nous. Ils auraient pu choisir d'être des guerriers, grâce à leur puissance et à leur intelligence, mais ils ont choisi de rester en paix. C'est là qu'est leur sagesse… et la nôtre.

– Pourtant nous nous battons, murmura Folken.

Gho se tourna vers lui.

– Oui, nous nous battons, dit-il. Mais pourquoi, à ton avis ? Nous nous battons pour protéger nos familles. Un roi se bat pour protéger son peuple, et les hommes-loups de la tribu d'Arzus se battent pour les mêmes raisons. En protégeant Fanélia, ils se protègent, Folken. Si je n'avait su me battre, si mon père n'avait pas su se battre, si aucun des rois de Fanélia n'avaient pas su se battre, Fanélia ne serait plus qu'une province perdue d'Astria, de Daedalus ou d'ailleurs. Tu dois savoir te battre pour protéger ton peuple, Folken. Au même titre que le plus petit soldat de notre armée. Mais…

Folken regarda l'air triste et grave de son père. Gho se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Van écoutait très sérieusement un jardinier lui parler de graines et de couleurs de pétales.

– Mais, reprit Gho, si tu ne le peux vraiment pas, alors tu seras le roi et ton frère le guerrier. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se passe ainsi. Van saura peut-être se battre, qui sait…

Folken regarda son père, choqué. Van, un guerrier ? Van, un tueur, un combattant ? Jamais ! Son petit frère ne méritait pas ça. Van serait un enfant choyé, entouré, protégé. Van serait heureux, Folken y veillerait. Il lui créerait un monde parfait.

– Papa ?

Gho se tourna vers son fils. Folken avait redressé son épée et avait une nouvelle résolution dans le regard. « On y retourne ? » fit-il.

Le roi de Fanélia sourit à son fils aîné, mais une sourde peine lui empoignait le cœur. Il savait que Folken se sacrifiait pour son frère. Et Gho sentait que ce sacrifice-là ne serait pas le dernier. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Van qui apprenait à cueillir des fleurs sans les abîmer sous le regard tendre d'Alya et fier du jardinier. _Quel petit elfe précieux peux-tu bien être pour que tous ici t'aiment si fort ? _

¤¤¤

Varie referma son livre et étouffa un bâillement. Folken et Gho étaient à un Conseil, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le dîner passé. Van avait été couché. Varie se leva et sortit du boudoir pour se rendre dans la chambre royale. Tout était parfaitement rangé.

Elle eut un sourire en passant devant un portrait miniature de son fils aîné. Parfois elle trouvait Gho trop dur avec lui, il devait assister à tous les Conseils, accompagner son père partout. Mais Folken lui même disait que c'était nécessaire pour être un bon roi. Varie sourit de nouveau, fière de son fils.

Une voix lointaine lui parvint soudain aux oreilles : « Van Fanel ! Où êtes-vous encore passé ? Maître Van, revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Varie soupira et sortit de la chambre pour trouver Alya arpentant le couloir d'un air exaspéré.  
– Que se passe-t-il, Alya ?

– Le petit prince est encore sorti de son lit ! Je croyais qu'il dormait !

– Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas, dit la reine.

Alya s'inclina et fit demi-tour. La reine Varie, qui pourtant avait chéri et protégé Folken toute son enfance, ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de son second fils, et lorsqu'elle lui parlait, Alya avait remarqué que c'était toujours pour le reprendre, gentiment, mais le reprendre quand même. Varie l'élevait comme s'il lui était étranger, impersonnel, l'enfant d'une autre qu'elle aurait été chargée de garder pour un temps précis et auquel elle n'avait pas envie de s'attacher.

Van pourtant adorait sa mère. Lorsqu'elle était là, il restait toujours près d'elle, sage et silencieux, les yeux brillants de joie contenue. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait alors que Varie. Alya soupira, souhaitant que la reine soit plus aimante avec l'enfant.

Varie traversa le couloir. Elle était à peu près sûre de savoir où était Van. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta, étonnée en entendant des notes fragiles, maladroites mais justes, émanant de la bibliothèque. Elles semblaient jouer l'hymne de Fanélia.

Varie poussa la porte silencieusement et faillit pousser un cri de surprise en voyant son fils cadet placer ses petits doigts sur les touches blanches et noires d'un instrument de musique que les Terriens auraient appelé piano et qui pour les Gaïans était la sibylle, la voix des Dieux.

Concentré uniquement sur la musique, Van posait lentement ses doigts avec hésitation, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler des notes.

Varie se souvint alors des heures que passaient Van assis près d'elle lorsqu'elle jouait de la sibylle. « Il joue de mémoire », pensa-t-elle, impressionnée.

– C'est bien, dit-elle. Mais tu ne peux pas jouer correctement si tu ne connais pas les notes.

Van se retourna d'un coup, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la peur. Il descendit vite du banc et baissa la tête. « Pardon, Maman. », dit-il de sa petite voix.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, Varie s'assit sur le banc et lui fit signe de venir. Surpris mais heureux, il se mit près d'elle, droit et immobile.

Alors, calmement, Varie apprit à son fils le nom de chaque note et le son qui l'accompagnait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Van pour comprendre, et avant la fin de l'heure, il pouvait réciter parfaitement chacune des notes et les placer sur le clavier.

« Il est rapide, pensa-t-elle. L'héritage de l'Enfant-Dragon… »

Pourtant, en surprenant un bâillement et en le voyant se frotter les yeux, elle eut un sourire. « Mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. »

Elle se leva. « Va te coucher, Van. Il est tard. »

Obéissant, l'enfant se leva et trottina jusqu'à la porte, trop heureux de cet instant privilégié passé avec sa mère.

– Bon'nuit, Maman, dit-il.

– A partir de maintenant, fit soudain Varie, je veux te voir ici tous les matins à dix heures. Puisque tu as des dispositions pour la musique, autant les développer.

Et à partir de ce jour-là, presque tous les matins sans exception, le petit prince Van Fanel vint prendre deux heures de cours de musique avec sa mère.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, à la fin des exercices de Van sur la sibylle, Gho vint chercher sa femme et son fils. Il sourit en écoutant Van jouer, puis les interrompit.

– Varie, Van, venez. Aujourd'hui nous allons manger dehors.

Le regard de Van s'éclaira et il sauta au cou de son père. Varie eut un sourire rapide et les suivit. Folken les attendait devant la porte du jardin. Van descendit des bras de son père et vint prendre la main de Folken qu'il tira dehors en riant. « Viens jouer ! »

Folken suivit son petit frère en souriant, sous le regard amusé de Gho. Leurs parents les rejoignirent au fond du jardin. Le repas attendait sur une nappe qui avait été posée sur l'herbe. Pendant que Van courait après Folken en riant, Gho prit sa femme dans ses bras avec amour.

– Depuis combien de temps est-ce que nous ne sommes pas sortis comme ça du palais ? demanda-t-il.

– A peu près la naissance de Van, répondit-elle en souriant avant de poser sa tête contre lui.

Ils regardèrent leurs enfants jouer ensemble.

– Cette sortie va faire du bien à Folken, dit Gho. Au fait, tu as terminé son apprentissage ?

– Oui, répondit Varie en suivant son fils des yeux. Il vole bien.

– Et Van ? Quand est-ce que tu commenceras ?

– Gho, il est trop jeune. Ses ailes ne sont pas assez fortes pour le porter et d'ailleurs… je les trouve un peu trop fragiles pour son âge.

Gho émit un petit rire.

– Je me rappellerai toujours lorsqu'il les a sorties pour la première fois et qu'il a traversé tous le palais à quatre pattes avec ses ailes qui traînaient derrière ! Elles étaient à peine couvertes de duvet.

Varie hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune encore, Van ne contrôlait pas du tout ses ailes. A la moindre émotion, elles sortaient. Ça avait inquiété sa mère, Folken n'avait pas eu ces ennuis. Et c'était dangereux lorsque des étrangers étaient au palais, diplomates ou autres. Il ne fallait pas que le monde sache… pas encore. Les Fanélians gardaient jalousement le secret de Varie et elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de fuite.

Heureusement, depuis quelques mois, ces « accidents » étaient devenus de plus en plus rares et les ailes de Van n'avaient pas reparu.

Elle s'assit sur la nappe et Gho appela ses fils pour le repas. Ils passèrent la journée dans le parc, seulement eux quatre.

Van, malgré sa jeunesse, inscrivit ces instants passés avec sa famille quelque part en lui, et malgré les années sombres qui suivirent, garda de sa petite enfance un souvenir heureux, basé sur cette unique journée.

¤¤¤

Irini, Fanélia.

Vargas allait sortir d'Irini lorsque des cris et des appels lui parvinrent. Intrigué, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le marché d'où l'agitation semblait provenir.

C'était comme si tous les Iriniens s'étaient mis en cercle autour de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, parfois émettant des cris de colère, des insultes et parmi tout ça, on entendait les hurlements d'un enfant.

– Que se passe-t-il, ici ? gronda Vargas.

– Seigneur Vargas ! s'écria un homme. Venez voir un peu !

La foule s'écarta devant l'ex-général de Fanélia. A l'intérieur du cercle, il y avait deux personnes étendues par terre.

L'une était une belle femme-chatte au longs cheveux rose pâle, son corps était couvert de blessures, et elle avait les yeux fermés. Une Iriniène à l'air bouleversé avait posé son beau visage sur ses genoux. Près d'elle, une autre femme tenait dans ses bras un bébé-chaton pleurant et criant.

L'autre était un homme au visage tuméfié, comme s'il avait été battu. Il regardait autour de lui avec l'air d'une bête traquée.

– Il l'a tuée ! hurla l'Iriniène qui tenait la femme-chatte. Il l'a tuée !

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Vargas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– C'est un étranger, répondit un homme d'une voix méprisante. Il est arrivé de Vidarus avant-hier avec la femme-chatte et le bébé. Il a dit qu'elle était son épouse, mais on savait qu'il mentait parce que le chaton n'est pas un mélangé.

– Et elle s'est enfuie chez moi, dit l'Iriniène, les larmes aux yeux. Elle est venue avec son bébé, elle a dit qu'elle était son esclave, qu'il avait tué son mari et voulait les vendre ! Quand il est venu la chercher, on lui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'esclaves en Fanélia, que ce soit des hommes-animaux ou d'autres, mais il l'a emmenée de force ce matin pendant que j'étais pas là et il l'a battue à mort ! On est arrivés trop tard !

Vargas regarda l'étranger avec des yeux glacés. « Très bien, dit-il. Emmenez-le voir le chef de la ville qui décidera de son sort et enterrez la femme-chatte au mausolée d'Irini. »

L'homme fut emmenée, le corps de la femme-chatte aussi, et la foule se dispersa. L'Iriniène qui avait accueillit la femme-chatte et celle qui tenait l'enfant restèrent sur place et Vargas s'approcha.

– Et le chaton ? Vous pouvez vous en occuper ?

– Elle est trop petite, répondit la femme qui la tenait. Elle a à peine deux mois, sa mère a dit qu'elle est née lors de la dernière Lune Orange. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper d'elle.

Vargas regarda la petite fille-chat en larmes. Hésitant, il réfléchit quelques instants et tendit les bras pour la prendre.

– Donnez-la moi, dit-il. Je crois savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Je connais quelqu'un à qui il manque une petite sœur pour le faire tenir tranquille.

La femme, confiante et soulagée pour l'avenir de la petite chatte, la donna au géant.

– Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Merle.

¤¤¤

Palais de Fanélia.

Le soleil se couchait et Gho rappela Van et Folken pour rentrer au palais. Les deux frères main dans la main précédaient leurs parents, mais ils s'arrêtèrent soudain à la vue de Vargas qui s'avançaient vers eux avec Alya. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras.

– Vargas ? s'étonna Gho. Déjà de retour ?

– C'est ma dernière escale, Majesté. Disons que je suis venu donner son cadeau d'anniversaire à Van, avec un petit peu de retard.

Le petit prince s'avança, intrigué, alors que Vargas se baissait pour montrer son précieux fardeau.

– Elle s'appelle Merle, dit Vargas. C'est ta nouvelle petite sœur, elle est fragile, il faut que tu en prennes soin.

– Quel étrange cadeau, s'étonna Gho.

– Il se tiendra tranquille, maintenant, sourit Alya.

Elle prit Merle dans ses bras et fit signe à Van de les suivre. « Venez, maître Van, il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous occuper de votre petite sœur. »

Un peu confus et perdu, Van suivit néanmoins Alya, en regardant son frère qui souriait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alya, méfiante, vint vérifier que Van n'était pas parti faire un tour, et à sa grande surprise le trouva endormi par terre, devant le berceau de Merle. Attendrie, elle le transporta jusque dans son lit sans qu'il se réveille.

Une année calme s'écoula. Merle, comme tout humain-animal, évoluait beaucoup plus rapidement que les humains normaux et à un an à peine passé, suivait Van partout et parlait déjà à peu près correctement. Alya et Vargas avaient cru qu'avoir Merle sous sa responsabilité calmerait le petit prince, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Dès que la petite fille-chatte fut capable de le suivre dans ses escapades, Van repartit en vadrouille avec elle. De plus, avec l'âge, il devenait malheureusement plus malin et les gardes ne le voyaient même plus passer.

Au marché principal de Fanélia, on avait désormais l'habitude de voir arriver le petit prince, suivi de Merle.

Le reste du temps, Van le passait avec son frère lorsqu'il était libre, ou à faire des exercices de sibylle, Merle dormant au pied du banc.

La début de l'été vit arriver une délégation astrienne à Fanélia. Parmi elle se trouvait la petite princesse Mirana Aston.

Alya vint la chercher pour l'emmener dans le jardin où Van jouait avec son frère. Folken sourit en voyant arriver la petite fille blonde habillée comme une poupée.

– Regarde, Van, voici Mirana.

Van, tout intimidé, se cacha derrière les jambes de son frère.

Du haut de la salle du trône, Gho assistait à la scène en souriant un peu.

Astria… Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de visite. « Au moins depuis leur dernière agression » pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Ça datait de son enfance. Il se rappellerait toujours de ce matin où son père était revenu avec la grande armée de Fanélia presque intacte, victorieux de la guerre contre Astria.

Il se tourna vers l'ambassadeur.

– Renforcer nos liens ? Bien sûr, dit le roi de Fanélia.

L'ambassadeur était un peu dérouté. Gho de Fanel n'obéissait pas du tout aux règles de la diplomatie. Il était allé directement au sujet principal et il ne se conduisait pas du tout en roi. La salle du trône était quasiment vide, il n'y avait pas de Conseillers près de lui, il était habillé comme un simple passant, et ne se tenait même pas sur son trône.

– Un mariage entre nos deux nations serait des plus profitables, dit-il, pas très assuré. Son Altesse Van Fanel et la princesse Mirana sont du même âge et leur union…

– Mon fils a eu trois ans lors de la douzième Lune Blanche, coupa doucement Gho. Je crois qu'il est encore trop jeune pour se choisir une fiancée.

– Mais, votre altesse… fit l'ambassadeur, sidérée.

– Je suis désolé, répondit-t-il en souriant. Les mariages arrangés n'ont pas cours en Fanélia. _Sans compter, monsieur l'ambassadeur,_ pensa Gho, _que je n'aimerais pas voir votre tête ou celle du roi Aston en découvrant que son gendre est un membre de la tribu maudite d'Atlantis. _

Gho regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Van, qui semblait avoir vaincu sa timidité, fuyait en riant avec Mirana dont la robe était dans un état lamentable, tous deux poursuivis pas Folken.

Se retournant vers l'ambassadeur complètement catastrophé, il ajouta :

– Je serais enchanté de renforcer les liens avec Astria. Mais ne me parlez pas de mariage arrangé, monsieur l'ambassadeur. Pardonnez-moi. Mon fils n'est pas à vendre.

On vint chercher Mirana qui pour la première fois de sa courte vie ressemblait plus à une petite fille qu'à une poupée, et la délégation astrienne s'en alla le soir même. On n'en entendit plus jamais parler et Van passa un été heureux en compagnie de son frère et de Merle.

Au tout début de l'automne, un messager des garnisons de défense de Fanélia vint avertir qu'une bande de pillards très organisés s'en prenait aux villages près de la frontière commune avec Zaïbacher.

Gho organisa une petite armée, sans grande envergure mais suffisante contre des pillards et partit un matin ensoleillé vers la frontière.

Van, impressionné, regarda son père s'éloigner dans cette immense armure blanche. Le guymelef divin Escaflowne, lui avait dit Folken. L'invincible Escaflowne qui protégerait son père contre tout.

Van fit de grands signes d'au revoir à son père. Il avait hâte qu'il revienne. Gho lui avait promis qu'à son retour, il l'emmènerait à Arzus pour apprendre les plantes de la forêt.

Puis il rentra tranquillement au palais avec Merle.

(à suivre)


	10. 4 La fin de l'innocence

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

4. La fin de l'innocence

Astria.

Léon entra en silence dans la chambre. Encia était assise sur le rebord du lit, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux et de toute façon se sentait incapable de soutenir son regard. Il s'en voulait déjà.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de partir. Besoin de comprendre. Il ne supportait plus d'être là, à ne rien faire, ni que sa vie soit régi par les bals de la Cour et sa réputation à tenir. _Est-ce une raison pour l'abandonner avec tes deux enfants ?_ demanda une voix mauvaise dans sa tête. « Je ne les abandonne pas. Je pars en voyage. »

_Sans rien leur dire ? menteur… !_

Léon baissa la tête un court instant avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour aller se coucher. Sans rien dire, Encia entra dans le lit et ferma les yeux.

Léon se glissa près d'elle, et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte, elle semblait dormir déjà, et pourtant Léon avala sa salive avec remord.

C'est comme si elle savait déjà. Comme si elle avait deviné que le navire par lequel il s'enfuyait partait demain, comme si elle savait que tout avait été préparé minutieusement depuis des mois. Comme si elle savait que cette fois, rien ne l'empêcherait de partir.

Cette nuit-là Léon dormit mal.

Il se leva tôt le lendemain, s'habilla silencieusement. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et se refusant un dernier regard en arrière, il sortit de la chambre.

Ses cheveux blonds épars sur l'oreiller et ses yeux bleus grands ouverts sur un chagrin qui glissait librement sur ses joues, Encia serra les dents. « Adieu », murmura-t-elle.

¤¤¤

« Maman ! »

Allen entra en hurlant dans la bibliothèque où sa mère s'était réfugiée, prostrée. Il était pâle de rage et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse qui oscillait entre haine et larmes.

– Maman ! hurla-t-il encore d'une voix curieusement aiguë. Où est-il ! Où est-ce qu'il est parti ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Encia se leva et s'approcha de lui en vacillant. « Allen… mon petit garçon… »

Mais il recula en secouant la tête.

– Ne m'approche pas ! Tu l'as laissé partir ! Tu crois que je savais pas ? Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour…

Encia s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, faible comme elle n'aurait jamais cru l'être. « Parce que… hoqueta-t-elle, parce que je l'aime… je l'ai laissé partir parce que je l'aime… »

Allen, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, vint entourer sa mère de ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lui la serrait dans ses bras d'enfant, plus fort qu'elle, plus dur qu'elle. « T'en fais pas, Maman. Tu peux l'aimer si tu veux, je le haïrais pour nous deux… pour nous trois. Je le haïrais pour nous tous. On n'a pas besoin de lui. On sera heureux tous les trois, rien que tous les trois, Séréna, toi et moi. On n'a pas besoin de lui. On sera heureux, Maman, je te le jure. »

Les yeux d'Allen étaient durs comme de l'acier alors qu'il serrait sa mère contre lui. Il allait avoir neuf ans mais il n'était plus un enfant.

Les semaines passèrent et la nouvelle de la fuite de Léon Schézar se répandit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait abandonné femme et enfants pour courir l'aventure, salit son nom. Allen haïssait la pitié dans les yeux des autres peut-être même plus que son père. Il devint froid et renfermé, réservant son affection à sa mère et sa sœur. Séréna avait à peine trois ans, et la perte de son père l'affecta beaucoup au départ, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était plus là, mais son frère s'occupa si bien d'elle que bientôt elle oublia le visage de l'homme qu'elle appelait Papa, oublia même qu'elle avait eu un père, et construisit son nouveau monde autour d'Allen.

Encia avait cessé de sortir, n'apparaissait plus à la Cour, ni nulle part. Choisissant de s'éloigner des ragots, elle ne s'occupait plus que de ses enfants, même si elle réalisa vite que d'une certaine manière, c'était plus Allen qui s'occupait d'elle que le contraire. Il était devenu si fort, un adulte dans un corps d'enfant.

Au palais, Elise se battait avec son père pour qu'il la laisse aller voir Allen. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été là comme il avait été là pour elle.

Sa sœur aînée, Marlène, curieuse de voir Elise, d'habitude si tranquille, se démener comme ça, finit par parler pour elle à son père. Le roi Aston céda, et un matin d'hiver, un carrosse royal s'arrêta dans la cour des Schézar.

Elise en sauta, anxieuse. Allen était là, avec sa petite sœur et Encia. Leur regard se croisa et il détourna le sien. Blessée, Elise s'approcha d'eux.

– Je vais m'occuper de Séréna, dit Encia. Allen, princesse Elise, ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Allen haussa les épaules et commença à marcher lentement vers le champ d'Eternelles. Elise le suivit en silence.

Encia les regarda s'éloigner en retenant Séréna qui cherchait à rejoindre son frère. « Ce ne sont que des enfants », se dit-elle, effrayée par leur calme et leur attitude. Il y avait une tension presque dramatique dans l'air. Elle secoua la tête, la gorge serrée. « Non. Ce ne sont plus des enfants. »

Elle rentra dans la maison, le regard voilé, en serrant Séréna dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde qui fait de nos enfants des adultes avant l'âge ? »

Elise et Allen marchèrent en silence jusqu'au champ. Allen s'arrêta devant les fleurs roses aux corolles fermées, se protégeant du froid. Ils ne dirent rien pendant encore quelques instants, puis Elise se décida.

– Allen… ?

– Pourquoi t'es venue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Déstabilisée, Elise baissa la tête.

– Pour te voir, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je…

– Je sais pourquoi t'es là , Elise. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! lança-t-il durement. J'en veux pas ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai pas besoin de toi !

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir le poing d'Elise dans la figure. Sidéré, il recula d'un pas, la pommette douloureuse.

D'un geste rageur la princesse essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle était furieuse, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère. Jamais. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle était la future reine, elle devait être forte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

– T'es qu'un idiot ! lança-t-elle, se libérant de son habituel langage de Cours. Moi j'ai besoin de toi ! Mais j'aurais jamais dû venir !

Ses yeux brillaient de rage. Allen, d'un coup, se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, avec à son tour l'envie furieuse de pleurer.

– Pardon, Lise… je suis désolé… pardon… Pleure pas…

– C'est toi qui pleures, imbécile… répliqua la petite princesse.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol, Allen pleurant rageusement contre son amie qui le serrait. « Pardon, Lise… »

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il pleurait, elle savait que c'était pour son père. « C'est pas grave, Allen. Mais t'es pas tout seul, je suis là, moi. Je te laisserai jamais. »

Allen s'accrochait à elle, soudain apaisé.

– Moi non plus je te laisserai pas, répondit-il, répétant sa promesse. On sera toujours ensemble, d'accord ?

– D'accord, acquiesça Elise.

– Et puis on se mariera, comme ça on pourra plus jamais se quitter, je te laisserai jamais comme Papa l'a fait à Maman.

– C'est pas possible, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix triste. Père a dit que je devais me marier avec Dryden Fassa.

– Alors je le tuerai, répondit calmement Allen. Comme ça tu pourras pas l'épouser. Et on partira très loin, avec Maman et Séréna.  
– Je peux pas laisser ma petite sœur, dit Elise. Il faut que je m'occupe d'elle parce que Marlène va partir dans un pays étranger.

– Alors on emmènera aussi Mirana.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un dans les bras de l'autre, se répétant leurs promesses et leurs projets naïfs, en y croyant très fort.  
Encia n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Quelles que soient les épreuves subies, à neuf ans, on est encore des enfants.

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

La matinée venait de se terminer. Varie regarda dehors le jardin qui avait déjà perdu ses feuilles. L'automne venait pourtant à peine de commencer et d'habitude cette saison était particulièrement douce en Fanélia. Mais cette année, le froid était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Varie soupira et reporta son regard vers l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

Folken était en Conseil, son père tenait à ce qu'il y assiste même pendant son absence.

La leçon de sibylle venait de finir, Van faisait des progrès étonnants et Varie pensait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'elle pour jouer.

Merle s'était endormie près de la cheminée. Assis par terre à côté d'elle, Van avait le regard plongé dans le feu, les flammes dansaient sur son visage. Eclairés comme ils étaient, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rubis clair. Van avait les iris qui changeaient radicalement de couleur selon son humeur et l'éclairage, passant du brun chaud au rouge rubis, et parfois même au bleu sombre.

Il semblait fasciné par la danse du feu et ne lâchait pas les flammes du regard.

« Le feu… pensa Varie. L'élément commun à tous les Dragons, qu'ils soient d'air, de mer ou de terre. »

Soudain prise d'un élan d'affection, elle appela doucement son fils. « Van ? Viens là, mon petit garçon. »

Van se leva avec un air interrogateur, se demandant ce que sa mère voulait qu'il fasse, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ouvrit les bras et le serra contre elle, le faisant monter sur ses genoux. Surpris par cette marque d'amour soudaine, Van se blottit contre sa mère sans se poser plus de question, simplement heureux. Varie caressait doucement ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés en le regardant avec tendresse.

Mais au même instant, une rumeur et des cris arrivèrent du couloir et un garde entra dans la bibliothèque d'un air affolé.

– Majesté ! C'est le roi ! Venez vite !

– Gho ? Seigneur Dieu Dragon, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

Van, Merle et elle coururent derrière le garde qui les guidait hors du palais jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

« On l'a ramené dès qu'on a pu, dit-il. Il a été blessé, il est inconscient dans Escaflowne et on n'arrive pas à l'en sortir ! Le guymelef divin rejette nos tentatives ! »

Ils arrivèrent dans le Sanctuaire où Escaflowne avait été transporté. Folken était déjà là, les trois généraux, Asona, Luva et Yurisen donnaient différents ordres aux soldats qui essayaient d'atteindre le guymelef, mais à chaque fois, ils étaient repoussés par une force invisible.

– Gho ! appela Varie, folle d'inquiétude. Gho, sors de là ! Gho ! Je t'en prie !

– Maman… murmura Folken, blanc comme la craie. Luva a dit que si on n'arrivait pas à l'en sortir, il mourrait…

– Gho ! hurla-t-elle. Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, sors de là !

Elle s'élança vers Escaflowne, mais fut rejetée comme les autres. Pleurant, elle appela de nouveau son mari, sans fin.

Personne ne faisait attention à Van. Le petit prince, horrifié, fixait l'ogre blanc qui avait mangé son père. Folken lui avait dit qu'il le protégerait, mais il était en train de le tuer.  
– PAPA ! hurla-t-il.

– Maître Van ! appela Merle en le voyant s'élancer.

Tout le monde se retourna, juste pour apercevoir le petit prince grimper agilement le long du guymelef blanc.

– Van ! hurla Folken, mort d'inquiétude pour son petit frère.

– Escaflowne ne le rejette pas… murmura Asona, sidéré.

Fou de rage comme seul un enfant peut l'être, Van se hissa sur la jambe du guymelef, et, par pur instinct, se dirigea droit vers l'emplacement de l'énergist.

– Lâche mon Papa ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-le partir !

– Van ! appela de nouveau Folken.  
Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il arriva en face de la poitrine d'Escaflowne, tremblant de fureur, et, d'une seule traite, plongea ses deux mains dans le cœur du guymelef.

– Impossible ! s'écria Asona. Le lien du sang… Le prince Van n'a pas de lien de sang avec Escaflowne ! C'est impossible qu'il puisse faire ça !

– JE T'AI DIT DE LAISSER MON PAPA ! hurla Van en attrapant à pleines mains l'énergist dans sa protection.

Elle était brûlante comme un cœur qui bat, il sentit bientôt quelque chose lui enflammer les mains, et une douleur insupportable dans toutes ses paumes, mais il refusait de lâcher la drag-énergist.

– Co… comment sait-il que c'est l'énergist qui fait fonctionner un guymelef ? demanda Yurisen, aussi dépassé que les autres.

– Il ne le sait pas… répondit Folken. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache ce qu'est un guymelef…

– Mais alors comment ?

Van, les dents serrées de rage et de douleur, serrait l'énergist comme s'il voulait l'éteindre, sans plus faire attention à la brûlure qui lui creusait les mains. Ses ailes jaillirent soudain de son dos, et il hurla en serrant encore plus fort la pierre mystique. Une aura rosâtre provenant du cœur d'Escaflowne l'entourait comme un halo lumineux.

– Laisse-le sortir ! cria-t-il de nouveau d'une voix incroyablement autoritaire. C'EST UN ORDRE !

A l'exact moment où il prononçait ces mots, la lumière provenant du guymelef s'éteignit, le cœur d'Escaflowne cessa de battre et Van recula, tenant dans ses mains la drag-énergist qui avait pris une curieuse couleur grise, comme si elle avait été vidée de tout son pouvoir et de toute sa force.

Le cockpit d'Escaflowne s'ouvrit et le roi de Fanélia en glissa, inconscient. Des gardes et Varie se précipitèrent vers lui, mais Folken et les trois généraux fixaient toujours le petit prince aux ailes tombantes qui regardaient devant lui d'un air hébété. « Pa… Papa… »

Il lâcha l'énergist morte qui en touchant le sol se brisa en mille morceaux avant de disparaître en poussière, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il s'effondra et glissa de la jambe de métal, rattrapé de justesse par son frère.

– Le roi est vivant ! cria quelqu'un. Il faut le soigner d'urgence !

Merle avait bondi près de Folken qui serrait Van contre lui. Le petit prince pleurait de douleur et de fatigue, de peur aussi. Luva prit doucement ses mains et en examina les paumes. Elles étaient affreusement brûlées et les plaies dessinaient juste les sillons de l'énergist. Van en garderait sûrement les cicatrices toute sa vie.

– C'est insensé, murmura-t-il.

– Papa… Papa… gémit Van doucement. Papa… j'ai mal… Papa…

– Il faut le soigner, dit Yurisen. Il faut qu'on lui applique tout de suite des herbes. Emmenez-le, Maître Folken.

– Papa… Papa…

– Je vais envoyer un message à Vargas, annonça Asona en sortant.

Folken sortit, suivi des deux autres généraux et de Merle. Van semblait avoir perdu conscience, ses ailes se rétractaient doucement et il continuait d'appeler son père. « Chut, petit frère, tout va bien », murmura Folken.

Alya se précipita à leur rencontre, l'air folle d'inquiétude.

– Comment va mon père ? demanda Folken.

– Toujours inanimé, mais il est couché et les médecins s'occupent de lui, répondit-elle rapidement. Et le petit prince ?

– Il faut aller chercher la guérisseuse, dit Luva. Ses brûlures risquent de s'infecter.

Alya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit à toute vitesse. Folken emmena Van dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit tandis que les deux généraux partaient rejoindre le roi. L'héritier du trône de Fanélia caressait doucement les cheveux de son petit frère qui n'avait pas cessé d'appeler son père dans son inconscience fiévreuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la guérisseuse arrivait, suivie d'Alya. Folken se leva.

– Manie… vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

La femme aux cheveux gris se pencha sur les mains du petit prince et fit la grimace.

– Je ne peux pas les faire disparaître, dit-elle. Elles sont trop profondes, mais il faut les nettoyer d'urgence.

Manie prit diverses herbes dans sa sacoche et en écrasa quelques unes qu'elle frotta ensuite doucement sur les brûlures de Van. Puis elle se releva.

– Je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit-elle.

Elle déposa sur la table de chevet deux sortes de plantes. « Celles-ci sont pour adoucir les brûlures et celles-ci pour la fièvre. Si son état ne s'améliore pas, rappelez-moi. Pardonnez-moi, je dois retourner au chevet du roi, ces médecins sont si barbares ! »

Folken la remercia et elle sortit. D'un geste tendre, il recouvrit son frère d'un drap. Van s'était soudain tu et n'appelait plus Gho, mais son sommeil ne semblait pas paisible pour autant.

Alya posa sa main sur l'épaule de Folken.

– Vous devriez aller auprès de votre père. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur Maître Van.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère et sortit.

Dans la chambre royale, Varie était assise devant le lit, les mains jointes comme une prière. Trois médecins plus Manie veillaient le roi inconscient. Asona, Luva et Yurisen étaient dans l'ombre.

Folken s'approcha de sa mère en silence.

– Maman ? Qu'est-ce que…

– On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Et Van ?

Folken lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Varie ne fit pas de commentaire, se contenta de hocher la tête sans quitter son mari des yeux.

Les heures passèrent, lentes. L'état de Gho n'évoluait pas.

Dans la chambre de Van, Alya constata soudain que le petit prince était redevenu calme, la fièvre était tombée et il respirait tranquillement. Elle prit doucement ses paumes pour nettoyer de nouveau les blessures, mais faillit pousser un cri de surprise : les brûlures avaient disparu.

« C'est impossible ! » murmura-t-elle.

Effrayée, elle sortit rapidement pour aller en avertir les autres.

– Ce n'est pas possible, objecta Manie. Ses blessures étaient trop profondes !

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence devant le fait : les mains de Van ne portaient plus de marques. « Il y a quelque chose de très curieux chez cet enfant », murmura la guérisseuse.

De nouveau, les heures passèrent. La nuit était tombée, ni Gho, ni Van n'avaient repris conscience. Merle avait été laissée dans sa chambre avec interdiction de rejoindre Van, et elle tournait en rond comme une âme en peine, incapable de dormir.

A l'aube, Gho reprit conscience. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

– Gho ! s'écria Varie en serrant sa main contre elle, pleurant.

– Varie… Mon amour… Folken…

– Je suis là, Papa.

Il y eut un silence, puis Gho éleva de nouveau faiblement la voix. « Où est Van ? Je dois le voir. Van… »

Folken se glissa rapidement hors de la chambre et tomba sur Alya qui arrivait, tenant Van par la main. « Il réclame le roi », dit-elle.

Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, l'enfant courut vers le lit de son père. Sans un mot, Gho posa une main tendre sur la tête de son fils, le regardant comme s'ils partageaient un secret. « Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Van acquiesça, les yeux curieusement lumineux de larmes. « C'est bien », ajouta Gho en reposant la main sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux.

– Gho ! sursauta Varie.

Manie prit le poignet du roi et vérifia le pouls, puis leva un visage grave vers la reine et les deux princes. « Le roi est mort », dit-elle.

– NON ! hurla Varie. Gho ! Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Gho !

Folken s'était immobilisé et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à la douleur de se répandre en lui pour qu'elle soit supportable. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort, pour Van, pour sa mère. Il allait être roi.

_Papa… Pourquoi tu nous laisses ? _

Il serra les dents. Il devait être fort pour le moment. Ce soir, seulement, dans son lit, il aurait le droit de pleurer son père, lorsque personne ne le verrait.

Varie s'était effondrée sur le lit et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais Van était curieusement calme, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage mais comme d'elles-mêmes.

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Vargas entra. Yurisen, pâle, se tourna vers lui :

– Vargas ! Tu es de retour !

L'homme au regard perdu s'avança. « Majesté… je… »

Mais en s'approchant, il comprit immédiatement. « Je suis arrivé trop tard… »

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

Gho de Fanel, feu roi de Fanélia, fut enterré le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, le pays se retrouvait sans roi direct.

La cérémonie fut sombre, et les rues de Fanélia presque vides, les boutiques fermées. Les gens étaient venus des villages de la frontière, d'Irini, de June pour saluer une dernière fois leur roi, les hommes-loups d'Arzus s'étaient aussi déplacés. Luhm, qui avait lui-même perdu son père quelques temps avant, et se retrouvait à 13 ans à la tête de sa tribu, fut d'un grand soutient pour Folken. Varie avait retrouvé son sang-froid, mais quelque chose s'était éteint dans ses yeux.

Quant à Van, il semblait avoir accepté la mort de son père mieux que personne. Il assista à l'enterrement dans le mausolée au fond du jardin sans trembler, ne pleurant quasiment pas, même si son visage était terriblement triste. Merle lui tenait la main, plus chagrinée par la douleur de Van que par la mort du roi elle-même.

Le soir venu, les généraux de Fanélia se réunirent dans la salle du Conseil. Vargas regardait par la fenêtre d'un air indéchiffrable, mais Luva eut un sourire triste.

– Arrête, Vargas. Même si tu avais été là, je ne pense pas que le roi aurait survécu.

Vargas se retourna brusquement, surpris.

– Eh, ça fait longtemps qu'on se bat l'un avec l'autre, reprit Luva. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

– Luva a raison, dit Asona. C'est moi qui suis parti avec le roi et il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, Vargas. Et personne en dehors de nous quatre ne doit le savoir.

Vargas acquiesça, intrigué.

– Ces pillages, c'était un piège, déclara Asona. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ils se sont tout de suite attaqués au roi et nous n'avons pas pu faire grand chose. Je crois qu'ils voulaient Escaflowne.

–Comment ça ?

– Dès que le roi s'est envolé, ils ont crié quelque chose comme « voilà le Dragon » et se sont acharnés sur lui. Escaflowne a été touché et s'est écrasé sous la forme de guymelef et ils ont cherché à l'emporter. Heureusement nous avons pu les en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard pour Son Altesse. Maintenant qu'Escaflowne est rangé au Sanctuaire il n'y a probablement plus de risque, mais on ne sait jamais.

– Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ?

– Aucune idée, même si je les soupçonne de se cacher en Zaïbacher.

– Zaïbacher… fit Yurisen d'une voix songeuse. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas entendu parler, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il y eut un silence.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Asona, il faudra en avertir notre futur roi, quel qu'il soit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Vargas. C'est le prince Folken qui prendra la succession de son père.

– Maître Folken n'est certainement pas prêt pour la Cérémonie de Passage, répliqua Yurisen. Ce n'est pas un combattant. Et il y a eu cet événement avec le prince Van…

– Tu aurais dû assister à ça, Vargas, ajouta Luva, c'était effrayant de voir cet enfant commander au guymelef divin. C'était comme si… je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu'Escaflowne reconnaissait le prince.

– Impossible sans le lien du sang, objecta Vargas.

– Justement. Effrayant, je te dis. Sans compter cette histoire de brûlures qui disparaissent.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

– Nous allons avoir besoin de toi, Vargas, dit gravement Yurisen. C'était toi qui était le plus proche du roi.

– Vous voulez que je régente Fanélia, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Tu es le plus capable de nous tous, et pour le peuple, tu es resté le Premier Général. Tout le monde a confiance en toi, et tous connaissent ton attachement à la famille Fanel.

– De plus, Folken va avoir besoin d'un maître d'arme et nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper, ajouta Asona.

– Et la reine Varie ? demanda Vargas.

– C'est elle en personne qui nous a demandé de solliciter ton aide.

L'ex-général soupira et acquiesça.

– Très bien, dit-il. Je resterai.

Et la vie reprit à Fanélia.

Folken prenait soin de son frère à la place de Varie qui semblait presque avoir oublié son existence. Alya, mariée et enceinte, avait dû démissionner et déménager à Irini.

Le matin, pendant que Vargas donnait sa leçon de combat à Folken, Van jouait tout seul à la sibylle. Une fois, le général lui avait proposé de les accompagner dans leur leçon, mais le regard dur du petit prince l'avait dissuadé. Van avait développé une étrange haine pour tout ce qui touchait au combat.

L'absence de Gho créait un vide bizarre au palais et Varie le ressentait plus que qui que ce soit, sans pour autant le montrer.

Le premier jour de l'hiver arriva très vite et Van se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Attiré par une étrange lueur dehors, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le jardin était blanc et de minuscules flocons de neige tombaient du ciel.

– Merle ! Folken ! Maman ! Vargas ! hurla le petit prince dans le couloir.

Merle fut la première à se précipiter pour le rejoindre, suivie de Folken qui venait à peine de se lever et de Vargas. Varie arriva lentement à son tour. Van , surexcité, sautait sur place.

– Il neige ! Il neige !

Sans plus attendre, toujours en pyjama et suivi de Merle, il courut dans le couloir, dévala l'escalier et arriva enfin dans le jardin en riant, ouvrant la bouche pour attraper les flocons. Folken, Vargas et Varie le rejoignirent suivis de quelques serviteurs.

– Regardez ! cria Van en montrant les toits enneigés de Fanélia. Tu as vu comme c'est joli, grand frère ? Tu as vu, Maman ?

Folken sortit à son tour en souriant et entoura Van d'un manteau.

–Oui, Van, c'est très joli. Mais viens, il faut que tu ailles mettre des chaussures. Sinon tu vas attraper froid et tu ne pourras pas jouer.

Van acquiesça avec enthousiasme et tira sur le bras de son frère :

– Tu viendras jouer avec Merle et moi dans la neige ? Tu viendras, grand frère ?

Folken jeta un coup d'œil à Vargas qui acquiesça.

– C'est bon, maître Folken. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu spécial.

Folken s'inclina pour remercier et rentra avec son frère et Merle.

– Vous savez ce que l'on dit à propos de la neige à Fanélia ? demanda Vargas.

Varie secoua négativement la tête.

– Lorsqu'il neige le premier jour du premier hiver après la mort d'un roi de Fanélia, alors le règne du souverain suivant sera long et heureux.

Varie ne fit pas de commentaire. Van, Folken et Merle arrivèrent au même instant, habillés pour l'occasion, et Van sauta dans la neige en riant, suivi de son frère. Merle, pas très enthousiaste, restait sur le perron, hésitante.

– Viens, Merle ! appela Van d'une voix joyeuse.

– Mais Maître Van, ça mouille et c'est froid ! répliqua la petite fille-chatte avec inquiétude.

Le petit prince se mit à rire aux éclats et commença à ramasser de la neige dans ses mains, la tassant avec application. Merle suivait ses gestes, hésitant toujours à le rejoindre, lorsque soudain, il lui lança une énorme boule de neige en pleine figure.

– Ce n'était pas très gentil, Van, fit Folken en souriant pourtant.

–Maître Van ! hurla Merle.

Elle bondit dans la neige et se mit à poursuivre le petit prince jusqu'à le faire tomber. Varie les regarda jouer longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui fassent mal, puis rentra au palais.

Dans le jardin apparurent d'étranges constructions de neige qui ressemblaient à beaucoup de choses, sauf à ce qu'elles étaient sensées représenter. Ils jouèrent toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que Van s'écroule de fatigue, peu après Merle. Folken et Vargas les transportèrent dans leur chambre respective. « J'aimerais, murmura Folken, j'aimerais connaître un autre jour d'hiver à Fanélia… »

¤¤¤

**point**** de vue de Léon Schézar**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je grimpe. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai quitté les rivages d'Asgaard, je n'aperçois même plus la mer.

Le nuit commence à tomber. Il faut que j'atteigne le plateau avant qu'il fasse noir. J'atteins enfin le sommet, je me hisse… et soudain, cette lumière, cette lumière bleue et aveuglante qui illumine tout le paysage… cette lumière bleue… Elle disparaît aussi brusquement qu'elle est apparue.

Il y a une femme. La lumière a déposé une femme sur le plateau. Elle me tourne le dos, je vois son étrange robe orange et bleue, le curieux jouet qu'elle tient dans sa main, et ses nattes de cheveux noirs. J'ai comme un poids dans la poitrine, un nœud dans la gorge.

Elle se retourne soudain, ce n'est pas une femme mais une jeune fille. Ses yeux… oh ses yeux. Surpris et lumineux, plus verts que les forêts, brillants comme deux émeraudes.

Une déesse… je m'approche et m'agenouille, lui prend la main. J'ai comme l'impression d'être arrivé au bout du chemin, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Et sa voix musicale s'élève doucement :

– Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Elle a l'air confuse, mais pas effrayée. Et cette question… elle l'a posée comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Pourtant… ce n'est encore qu'une enfant…

– Je m'appelle Léon. Tu es au nord du continent d'Asgaard.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

– Asgaard ? répète-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de savoir… de connaître ce nom… Mais…

Elle hésite.

– Je ne suis plus sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

– Terre ?

Ce nom m'est inconnu.

– Non, vous êtes sur Gaïa.

Son regard s'illumine, elle sourit.

– Je sais, dit-elle. J'ai rêvé de cet endroit tellement de fois.

Elle s'éloigne un peu, en regardant autour d'elle. « Tout est identique à mon rêve… Même vous… Peut-être que je rêve encore… »

Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde pensivement.

– Nous ne parlons pas la même langue, dit-elle. Et pourtant je vous comprends.

– Mais si. Tu parles ma langue.

– C'est comme quelque chose que j'aurai oublié, un souvenir qui remonte à la surface, venu de très loin… cette langue m'est familière et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle frissonne. La nuit est tombée, le froid aussi. Je me relève, la tire doucement à l'abris d'un rocher et allume un feu. Elle ne dit rien, s'assoit de l'autre côté en fermant les yeux. Cette jeune fille me rend nostalgique. Je la regarde quelques instants.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Je m'appelle Yuri, répond-elle doucement. Et je viens de là… la Terre.

Elle lève les yeux et m'indique le ciel de sa main… la Lune des Illusions… La Lune Bleue…

– Oui, je viens de là, répète-t-elle. C'est là que je suis née, que j'ai grandi… c'est là que sont les gens que j'aime… si loin…

Son regard s'est troublé, sa voix aussi.

– Incroyable ! Alors tu viens de la Lune des Illusions.

J'ai un nœud dans la gorge. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais…

– Je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans cette quête pour tenter de me libérer de mes chaînes. En vain. En te voyant, je mesure l'énormité de mon erreur.

Encia… Allen… Séréna…

– Je souhaite maintenant que les miens puissent me pardonner un jour.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça ? Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Pourtant, ses yeux se posent sur moi avec tant d'émotion, comme si elle savait, comme si elle me pardonnait pour eux… Merci…

Mais une expression effrayée et surprise apparaît sur son visage. La lumière bleue ! La lumière bleue l'emporte, la soulève, l'arrache à moi… Elle est partie comme elle est arrivée, si soudainement, trop vite… j'aurais voulu lui parler encore un peu… elle m'apaise…

Après… après il y a la neige et Isaac, le froid, et puis la solitude de nouveau… et l'arrivée, ici, à cet endroit dont Karyo m'a parlé, pourtant il n'y a rien.

Invoque-la, invoque la Porte… Cette déflagration, cette force soudaine et l'immense anneau dans le ciel, comme suspendu. Ce monde en ruine, et l'Arbre du Souvenir, le temple… Kepa, Jecha, Escaflowne… Je sais, je connais la vérité mais je ne comprends pas. Quel est le pouvoir des Atlantes ? Le vrai pouvoir ?

Le bijou. Le pendentif et la voix dans ma tête, « Prends-le, prends-le… »

Prendre le pendentif et sortir, sortir de la Vallée des Illusions, partir… cacher son existence, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur, mais j'ai peur… il ne faut pas qu'on sache ! Arracher les pages, partir courir dans la neige…

Après je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout s'embrouille, la douleur, le sang, rouge sur la neige blanche… Mon sang ? C'est mon sang qui s'écoule ? Ma vie qui s'en va ? Je veux la revoir, la revoir une dernière fois, voir dans ses yeux la compassion, savoir qu'elle me pardonne à leur place !

La colonne de lumière. Je comprends soudain, je sais. Le pouvoir des rêves. C'est ça. Le pendentif… le pouvoir des rêves. Prends-le, le pendentif… toi qui est si pure, je sais que tes rêves sont purs, garde-le et repars dans ton monde. Pour que le rêve continue.

Mal… froid… Encia, je t'aime… Encia… je t'aime… Encia… En

¤¤¤

Astria.

L'hiver était si froid cette année que les Eternelles ne s'ouvraient même pas. Leur corolle rose restait fermée, mais les taches de couleurs dans ce paysage mort donnait un peu de courage à Encia.

Elise était arrivée ce matin, Allen, Séréna et la princesse étaient allés jouer dehors malgré le froid. Elise venait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, Encia savait combien ça devait être difficile pour elle et parfois elle se demandait si le roi était même au courant de la moitié du temps qu'elle passait ici.

Avec un soupir elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'assit à la table dans la partie la plus éclairée de la bibliothèque pour lire un peu. Mais Encia sursauta soudain, quelque chose lui empoigna le cœur, une douleur terrible qui lui envahit tout le corps et la laissa faible.

« Léon… Léon… »

Elle se redressa et se retourna soudain. Sur le bureau, un carnet était apparu. Un carnet qui brillait d'une étrange lueur bleue et n'était pas là quelques secondes avant. Elle s'en approcha doucement, et le regarda longtemps sans vouloir le toucher. « Léon… »

Il était mort. Elle le sentait tout au fond d'elle, si fort que des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage sans qu'elle le réalise. Elle prit le carnet dans ses mains tremblantes et l'ouvrit lentement. Les pages étaient couvertes de sang.

« Seigneur Jecha… que s'est-il passé ? Léon… que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle tourna les pages lentement mais le journal de son mari était rédigé en une langue inconnue et elle était incapable de les lire. Pourtant, la dernière page était écrite en Gaïan. Encia mit une main devant sa bouche, pleurant maintenant librement.

Sur la feuille tachée de sang, Léon avait écrit ses derniers mots d'une main tremblante en travers de la page: _Encia je t'aime_

Elle arracha la page et la pressa contre elle, se laissant tomber sur le sol en pleurant des larmes à la fois de chagrin et de joie, chagrin de sa mort, joie de savoir que c'était à elle qu'il avait pensé en dernier.

Encia ne savait pas comment le journal était arrivé et ne voulait pas le savoir, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces mots écrits pour elle, juste pour elle.

Elle pleura longtemps silencieusement, laissant lentement la douleur s'éloigner. Elle ne disparaîtrait pas, elle serait toujours, là, mais diffuse.

Encia se releva et regarda une dernière fois la feuille rougie qui portait les derniers mots de son mari. Lentement, elle s'approcha du feu, et d'une main tremblante, lâcha la page dans les flammes brûlantes. Elle regarda le papier se consumer à travers ses larmes. « Adieu », pensa-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide et vint prendre le journal. Elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle d'Allen. Elle déposa le carnet sur le lit. C'était son héritage. A lui de décider ce qu'il en ferait.

Ils ne parlèrent jamais du journal de Léon et Encia ne sut pas si son fils l'avait gardé ou jeté. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comme Léon, elle était sûre qu'Allen apaiserait un jour ses démons. Et en regardant Allen et Elise se tenir par la main en marchant vers le champ d'Eternelles, elle se dit que peut-être, la princesse serait là pour l'y aider. Peut-être.

¤¤¤

Néo-Atlantis.

« Le Pendentif a été donné à Yuri, annonça un Veilleur de Destiné. Tous les éléments sont en place. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des Yeux Mystiques… »

¤¤¤

Un an plus tard 

Cette journée là était la plus belle de tout l'automne. Dès le matin, le soleil s'était mis à briller comme en plein été, et avait chauffé l'air. Les Eternelles étaient ouvertes et belles, et tout brillait. On aurait presque eu l'impression que l'été ne venait que de commencer.

– Tu as vu, Séréna ? appela Allen en souriant. Tu as vu comme il fait beau ? Tu veux qu'on aille jouer dehors ?

La petite fille enthousiaste se jeta dans les bras de son frère, et Encia sourit. La journée était idéale. Elle sortit avec ses deux enfants, Séréna accrochée à son frère. Elle avait eu quatre ans l'été passé et c'était une petite fille pleine de vie et de joie qui adorait Allen.

– Lise elle vient pas jouer avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, elle est partie en voyage, répondit Allen.

La princesse Elise était en Egzardia depuis la semaine dernière et ne reviendrait pas avant le printemps suivant.

L'après-midi fut agréable, Encia, assise dans le champ d'Eternelles regardait ses enfants jouer en riant et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait complètement en paix. Allen et Séréna s'étaient un peu éloignés et elle ferma les yeux sous la douceur du soleil.

Allen regardait sa sœur danser au milieu des fleurs en souriant.

Elle s'arrêta soudain. « Je vais chercher Maman ! »

Séréna lui fit signe de la main et partit en courant vers l'autre extrémité du champ. Allen lui sourit et se détourna pour regarder le paysage. Au loin on apercevait les toits de Pallas. Il avait hâte qu'Elise revienne, il faisait beaucoup de progrès en escrime et aurait voulu les lui montrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Séréna ne revenait pas, Allen se mit à marcher tranquillement vers l'autre bout du champ. Il aperçut enfin la silhouette de sa mère, mais Séréna n'était pas avec elle. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

– Allen ! appela-t-elle. Le temps se couvre, appelle ta sœur, nous allons rentrer.

– Elle n'est pas avec toi ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait te chercher !

Encia se leva, l'air soucieux.

– Non, je ne l'ai pas vue.

– Elle doit être à la maison, dit rapidement Allen en réfrénant les battements rapides de son cœur. Vas-y, Maman, moi je vais vérifier si elle ne se cache pas quelque part dans le champ.

Encia acquiesça et se dirigea vers la maison. Le temps se couvrait vraiment, les nuages noirs avançaient dans le ciel et quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber.

Allen appela sa sœur à travers tout le champ, sans recevoir de réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes l'un des serviteurs arriva avec un manteau de pluie qu'il lui tendit.

– Votre sœur n'est pas à la maison, dit-il, on a lancé les recherches.

Allen sentit une inquiétude sourde lui empoigner le cœur et partit en courant en appelant sa sœur, sous la pluie. L'après-midi fila et la soirée commença. Allen ne fatiguait pas mais son affolement grandissait.

Tard dans la nuit, ils se résignèrent et l'un des serviteurs ramena Allen presque de force. Sa mère, pâle, était assise devant la cheminée. Elle redressa la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent mais voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, détourna son regard embué. Allen se précipita sur sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.

– T'en fais pas, Maman ! On va la retrouver, je te le promets, on va la retrouver !

– Séréna… ma petite fille… ma toute petite fille…

– On va la retrouver, Maman…

Séréna resta introuvable. L'automne passa, et l'hiver commença sans que nul n'ait de nouvelles de la petite fille blonde. On découvrit plus tard qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir disparu cette année-là, mais Allen se fichait bien des autres enfants. Séréna, sa précieuse Séréna, était perdue et sa mère, à force d'attendre dans le froid devant la porte, était tombée gravement malade.

Un soir, il rentra chez lui après une journée d'entraînement, épuisé. L'état de sa mère l'inquiétait profondément.

– Maître Allen ! Maître Allen !

Une servante arrivait vers lui, bouleversée. « C'est votre mère… »

Allen ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita dans la chambre d'Encia. Sa mère était allongée dans son lit et avait les yeux fermés. « Maman ! » hurla-t-il.

Il courut jusqu'au lit et constata que sa mère ne respirait plus. « Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi ! Maman ! »

Il pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, il s'endorme sur le lit où reposait sa mère.

Encia fut enterrée deux jours plus tard dans un cimetière juste à l'extérieur de Pallas. Il n'y avait personne, sauf les serviteurs. Allen resta seul longtemps face à la tombe de sa mère, ne sentant même pas la pluie qui lui glaçait les os. Il ne pleurait pas.

Soudain, il lâcha le bouquet d'Eternelles sur la tombe et fit demi-tour. Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, ni ce soir, ni un autre jour. Plus personne ne l'attendait. Il était seul, même Elise était partie. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion. Leurs promesses d'enfants n'étaient que des promesses d'enfants, ils étaient trop différents, elle était future reine et lui n'était plus rien. Allen arriva au port. On chargeait un vaisseau volant pour une destination inconnue. Allen se dissimula parmi les marchandises et attendit que le vaisseau parte. Alors seulement, épuisé, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures après, lorsque l'appareil se posa quelque part à la frontière fanéliane.

Allen descendit discrètement en serrant son épée et disparut dans la petite ville avancée d'Elio.

Elise précipita son retour lorsqu'elle apprit à la fois la disparition de Séréna et la mort d'Encia. Elle se cacha pour pleurer et demanda à ce qu'on la ramène en Astria. Elle arriva à Pallas une semaine après le départ d'Allen et apprit sa désertion de la bouche d'un des anciens serviteurs des Schézar.

Anéantie, Elise se fit conduire au cimetière et à la tombe d'Encia. Un bouquet d'Eternelles fanées y était posé.

J'avais raison… on ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance. Tu avais dit… tu avais dit que tu me laisserais jamais, qu'on resterait toujours ensemble. Tu m'avais dit qu'on partirait tous les deux. Alors c'était rien ? Rien qui comptait pour toi ? Juste des paroles en l'air ? Et moi j'y ai cru. Pardon. J'aurais dû savoir. 

Et pleurant sur son enfance perdue, Elise rentra au palais.

Mais au cours des années qui passèrent, elle revint régulièrement déposer un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur la tombe d'Encia Schézar.

(à suivre)


	11. 5 Prélude à l'Apocalypse

Les Ailes de Gaïa 

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.

Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

5. Prélude à l'Apocalypse

****

Le printemps commençait à Fanélia, les arbres refleurissaient et les dragons émergeaient lentement de leur hibernation. On avait fêté trois semaines auparavant les quinze ans du prince héritier, il avait enfin atteint la majorité et sa Chasse au Dragon ne devrait plus tarder. Il régnait partout dans le pays une agitation joyeuse, et pourtant le palais était plongé dans un étrange silence.

Dans la cour, les quatre généraux étaient réunis, Vargas tenait par la bride son cheval personnel et face à lui se trouvaient la reine Varie et son fils aîné. Ils attendaient en silence, et se retournèrent tous pour voir arriver une servante du palais, seule.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le jeune prince.

– Il doit se cacher quelque part dans le parc, dit Folken. Il n'a toujours pas accepté que tu partes, Vargas. Il ne comprend pas.

– Et vous, Maître Folken, est-ce que vous comprenez ? demanda le premier général.

– Oui, répondit gravement Folken. Je suis un adulte maintenant et je dois savoir me débrouiller seul. Si tu es près de moi je risque de trop me reposer sur tes épaules et de ne pas donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Vargas acquiesça et monta sur son cheval. « Saluez le prince Van pour moi. Je reviendrais pour votre sacrement, Maître Folken. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il lança son cheval et partit de nouveau.

Van, dissimulé derrière le Sanctuaire avec un air fâché sur le visage, donnait des coups de pied dans la pierre sous le regard inquiet de Merle.

– Pourquoi t'es fâché, maître Van ?

– J'aime pas quand les gens s'en vont. Après ils reviennent pas.

– Mais Vargas est fort, il va revenir !

– Mon Papa aussi était fort. Mais il a été mangé quand même.

Merle baissa les oreilles d'un air triste.

– Il a pas été mangé, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Van donna de nouveau un coup de pied dans le mur du Sanctuaire et regarda le bâtiment d'un air dur. « Si, répondit-il. Le géant a voulu le manger. J'ai bien vu, Papa pouvait plus sortir. Mais maintenant le géant est enfermé. Bien fait pour lui. J'espère qu'il restera enfermé toujours, toujours ! »

Au même instant, une voix familière l'appela : « Van ! »

Le regard de Van s'illumina un peu et il se tourna vers son frère, avant de courir à sa rencontre, mais Folken n'avait pas l'air content et le petit garçon ralentit un peu.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dire au revoir à Vargas ? demanda Folken.

Le visage de Van se renfrogna et il baissa la tête. « Comme ça il sera obligé de revenir », répondit-il.

Folken se mit à la hauteur de son frère et posa une main sur sa joue baissée.

– Van, Vargas serait revenu même si tu lui avais dit au revoir.

– Papa aussi avait dit ça, répliqua l'enfant d'une voix curieusement tremblante.

Folken releva le menton de son frère, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. « Van… »

Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, sans remarquer que Van refermait les poings pour dissimuler d'étranges marques qui étaient soudain apparues sur les paumes de ses mains, comme les cicatrices de brûlures profondes…

– Ne pleure pas, petit frère, dit Folken. Vargas reviendra, c'est sûr.

– Tu partiras pas, hein ? Tu me laisseras pas tout seul ?

– Mais enfin, Van… Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte ?

– J'ai entendu Vargas dire que tu devais aller te battre. Je veux pas, je veux pas que tu partes !

– Van…

Folken caressa tendrement les cheveux de son frère. Il sentait le cœur de Van battre comme celui d'un animal affolé. « Il a peur ? Il est complètement terrorisé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Van serrait les poings plus fort pour essayer d'étouffer la douleur qui lui brûlait les paumes, comme si l'énergist qui l'avait marqué deux ans plus tôt était de nouveau dans ses mains. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait, apaisé par la voix et les caresses de son frère, la brûlure disparaissait avec les cicatrices.

– Viens, Van, dit Folken, je vais te raconter une histoire.

L'enfant prit la main de son frère et ils rentrèrent au palais, suivis par Merle. Folken emmena Van dans sa chambre, Merle se blottit dans un coin et n'en bougea plus, tandis que l'héritier du trône de Fanélia allait chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Folken revint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Van, et ouvrit le livre. « Ecoute… »

Et Folken entreprit de raconter à son petit frère la tradition de la Cérémonie de Passage, la Chasse au Dragon, une coutume tellement ancienne que personne ne se rappelait comment elle avait commencé, ni pourquoi.

A la dernière page, sous le regard attentif de Van, Folken conclut :

– Et alors le chevalier tua le méchant dragon, et c'est ainsi qu'il devint roi de Fanélia.

Il leva les yeux vers son petit frère, Van fixait l'image avec attention. Le petit prince était traversé de pensées confuses, il ne comprenait pas exactement, on lui avait toujours dit que les dragons étaient sacrés, et qu'on devait les respecter.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tué le dragon, grand frère ? demanda-t-il enfin en levant la tête vers Folken. C'est affreux, ce qu'il a fait !

Folken sourit avec affection à la question de Van.

– Tu as raison, c'est affreux de tuer les dragons, et c'est affreux de tuer tout court.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux rêveurs, sans remarquer le regard perturbé et inquiet du petit prince.

– Grand frère… alors toi aussi tu vas devoir affronter le dragon ? Tu vas devoir le tuer ?

Folken regarda de nouveau son frère.

– Oui, Van. C'est ainsi. Je vais devoir me battre pour devenir roi, et pouvoir te protéger, toi, Maman, et tout le peuple de Fanélia.

– Alors tu vas devoir monter dans… dans… Escaflowne ? Je veux pas ! Il a voulu manger Papa, il va te manger aussi ! Je veux pas ! cria Van en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

– Manger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Van ? Papa était blessé, et…

– Non, je l'ai vu, répliqua l'enfant de nouveau en larmes. Je le déteste, je le déteste. Il a empêché Papa de sortir… il voulait pas le laisser repartir… Il voulait pas…

Van sentit de nouveau les brûlures dans ses mains et referma violemment les poings. « Tu avais dit qu'il devait le protéger, toujours, et Papa avait dit qu'Escaflowne avait été offert par le Dieu Dragon, et qu'il nous protégerait toujours… Alors pourquoi il a voulu le manger, grand frère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas laissé revenir avec nous et qu'il a voulu le garder ? »

Choqué, Folken serra son frère dans ses bras, fort, très fort. Qu'est-ce que Van avait vu, le jour de la mort de leur père ? Que s'était-il passé réellement, entre Gho, Van et Escaflowne ?

_Petit frère… Comme je voudrais effacer ta peur… Comme je voudrais effacer ce jour de ta mémoire… Que s'est-il passé, petit frère ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait si peur ? _

Et longtemps, Folken resta là à serrer Van sanglotant dans ses bras, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour faire disparaître la terreur qui possédait l'esprit de son petit frère.

¤¤¤

Elio, Astria.

Vargas entra dans l'unique taverne du port avancé, pleine à cette dernière heure de la matinée. On le salua avec enthousiasme, c'était un habitué. Il passait toujours par là lors de ses voyages, Elio était une mine de renseignements, et on y rencontrait toujours des gens intéressants.

Vargas s'assit à une table, et l'on vint tout de suite le servir.

– Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose avec ce gosse ! dit un homme derrière lui, agacé.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vargas.

– Il y a un nouveau rôdeur qui traîne dans le coin, expliqua l'homme. Ça fait quelques mois déjà, et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que quelqu'un se fasse détrousser.

– C'est qu'un gamin, dit un autre. Encore un pauvre gosse abandonné.

– On voit bien que tu n'as pas eu affaire à ce « pauvre gosse », répliqua le premier. Il est plus agile et roué qu'un homme-écureuil !

Vargas émit un rire amusé, termina son verre et se leva.

– Je dois prendre le croiseur pour Egzardia, répondit-il. Bonne chance avec votre rôdeur.

Le premier général de Fanélia sortit et se dirigeait tranquillement vers le port lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta soudain. « 'tendez un peu, m'sieur Vargas. »

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme-taupe assez âgé, portant un énorme sac et le regardant avec un sourire un peu trop étiré.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Vargas, agacé. Les bijoux ne m'intéressent pas.

– Oh, mais j'suis sûr que ce bijou-là vous plaira… Y paraît que vous cherchez un élève ?

– Oui et alors ?

– Alors j'ai p't-être ce qu'y vous faut… J'suppose qu'on vous a parlé du « rôdeur » ? Y se pourrait bien que ce soit celui qu'vous cherchez.

Vargas scruta l'homme-taupe avec un peu plus d'intérêt, mais toujours méfiant.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– On m'nomme Belder.

– Eh bien, Belder, dépêche-toi un peu. Je suis censé prendre un vaisseau pour Egzardia dans quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps alors tu as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine.

– Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit-il. Vous vous souvenez de Léon Schézar ?

– Schézar… murmura Vargas pensivement. Ah oui, ce fou qui arrivait de Pallas et voulait aller sur le continent d'Asgaard.

– Ce « fou » faisait partie de l'une des famille les plus importantes d'Astria, répliqua Belder. Et le « rôdeur » est son fils. Vous devriez aller l'rencontrer. J'suis sûr que ce serait très intéressant. Pour vous, et pour lui.

Vargas se tût quelques instants, semblant réfléchir intensément. Puis il regarda de nouveau l'homme-taupe. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ce gosse ? » demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Belder se fit énigmatique, lui faisant perdre son air stupide.

« Votre rôle est de protéger l'illustre famille Fanel, dit-il. Le mien est de veiller sur Allen Schézar et le reste ne vous concerne pas. »

¤¤¤

Allen, dissimulé dans un arbre qui surplombait la route, attendait sa prochaine proie avec impatience. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une journée très fructueuse, les gens commençaient à se méfier. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Il était le plus fort, on savait de quoi il était capable. Il n'avait pas perdu un seul combat depuis son arrivée. Lorsqu'il serait riche, et reconnu comme l'homme le plus fort, il retournerait à Pallas, puissant, et il leur montrerait à tous. Il leur ferait rentrer leurs rires et leur pitié dans la gorge, et il…

Perdu dans ses rêves de gloire et de puissance, Allen faillit ne pas voir l'homme qui s'avançait maintenant sur la route. Il était seul. Le jeune garçon eut un sourire ironique. L'homme était grand, et avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, mais il était déjà vieux. Encore une victoire trop facile. Allen bondit de sa branche. « Halte ! »

¤¤¤

Vargas regarda avec intérêt le jeune garçon qui avait surgi devant lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années, il portait les vêtements typiques des hommes-loups de cette région et avait les cheveux longs et blonds, réunis en queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de fierté, il n'était même pas en garde, confiant.

– C'est toi qui défie tous les chevaliers des alentours depuis des mois ? demanda Vargas avec intérêt.

Le garçon eut un sourire fier et moqueur.

– Eh ! Si tu as peur de m'affronter, vieillard, tu n'as qu'à me laisser ton argent, lança-t-il, se mettant soudain en position d'attaque, et je te laisserai repartir en vie !

Vargas dissimula son amusement. « Il a une bonne position, pensa-t-il. On voit qu'il a suivi des cours. Mais il est beaucoup trop confiant. »

– Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, dit-il calmement. Quel est ton nom ?

Le sourire du garçon s'allongea un peu plus.

– Allen Schézar ! répondit-il avec fierté.

« C'est bien lui », pensa Vargas.

Au même instant, Allen se jeta en avant avec passion. « Allez ! cria-t-il. Allez ! Viens te battre ! »

Vargas sortit son épée du fourreau, et durant la demi-seconde que dura le combat, eut le temps de juger de la force d'Allen. Il regarda le garçon à terre.

– Tu es doué, dit-il. Mais tu manques de technique. Ton talent a encore besoin de s'épanouir.

– Tue-moi ! cria soudain Allen d'une voix désespérée, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Vas-y ! Tue-moi !

– Tu es pressé de mourir ? demanda Vargas avec un coup d'œil.

– Je n'ai plus ni foyer, ni famille ! Mon épée est tout ce que je possède ! Comment vivre après cette défaite ? lança le garçon avec passion.

Vargas le regarda d'un air grave, beaucoup plus amusé qu'il ne le laissait voir.

– Il n'y a aucune puissance dans une épée, répliqua-t-il. La vraie force est dans la main qui la brandit. La véritable puissance se trouve au plus profond de toi.

Allen le fixait maintenant d'un air décontenancé et perdu, sans bouger.

– Cette puissance, je pourrais t'apprendre à la maîtriser, ajouta Vargas en lui tendant la main.

Allen, hésitant, lui donna la sienne et il le releva sans effort. « Va chercher ton épée et suis-moi », ordonna Vargas.

Sans se rebeller, le jeune garçon obéit. « Nous resterons à Elio puisque tu sembles tant aimer cette région, dit Vargas. Tu travailleras à la taverne pour rembourser les vols que tu as commis. Et le reste du temps je t'apprendrai à te battre correctement. »

Allen resta silencieux, suivant toujours l'homme à la cicatrice. « Si tu t'en sens capable, j'aimerai que tu me racontes ton histoire, Allen Schézar, ajouta-t-il. Mais si tu ne le veux pas ce n'est pas grave. »

Mais Allen, d'une voix posée et calme, sans trembler, raconta la tragique destinée de sa famille, et les drames qui l'avaient amené, un jour d'hiver, dans la région d'Elio. Vargas écouta avec gravité et attention. Lorsque Allen termina, ils étaient en vue de la ville.

– A mon tour de me présenter, dit l'homme à la cicatrice. Mon nom est Vargas Baarsel et je suis ton nouveau maître d'escrime.

– Vargas ? Le Vargas ? s'écria Allen. Le général fanélian ? On dit que vous êtes l'homme le plus fort de tout Gaïa !

– Je suis fort, acquiesça Vargas avec un sourire. Mais il y a plus fort que moi… il y avait. Le roi Gho de Fanel était bien plus puissant que moi, même s'il le cachait… Et toi, Allen Schézar, tu le deviendras.

¤¤¤

Néo-Atlantis

Darth regardait sa mère avec inquiétude et un peu d'effroi. Elle était arrivée dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, le regard étrangement fixe. Elle était « partie », comme disait sa Grand-mère avec tristesse à chaque fois que sa Maman était comme ça. Et ces derniers temps, elle « partait » de plus en plus. Cealia serrait son fils dans ses bras avec force, presque à l'étouffer, et fredonnait une étrange mélopée.

– Maman ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bébé, mon enfant chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, tout ira bien... Bientôt… Bientôt tout ira bien, n'aies pas peur… Maman va devoir partir quelques temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas… Maman reviendra vite, très vite… Dors, mon bébé, mon amour, n'aies pas peur, tout ira bien…

Darth, recroquevillé dans ses draps, regarda de ses yeux rubis clair sa mère sortir de la chambre. Effrayé, il resta longtemps éveillé, mais finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, on découvrit la disparition de la princesse Cealia. Aucun vaisseau ne manquait, rien à part elle. Mais Aniltha, face au bassin d'énergist, priait les Dieux. Elle avait ordonné qu'on garde secret le fait que la princesse, malgré l'interdiction formelle, avait utilisé les machines des Veilleurs de Destinée pour se télétransporter ailleurs. Où ça, Aniltha avait peur de le deviner. « Seigneurs Dieux Dragons, murmura-t-elle avec angoisse dans sa prière, faites que tout aille bien… Ne la laissez pas commettre l'irréparable… la pauvre folle… »

¤¤¤

L'automne avait commencé à Fanélia, un automne radieux, comme toujours. Il régnait une joyeuse agitation au palais ; le lendemain, le prince Folken partirait pour sa chasse au dragon. Varie et Folken étaient dans la salle d'arme où le jeune homme choisissait son arme avec soin.

– Est-ce que tu es réellement prêt, mon fils ? demanda Varie d'une voix grave.

– Je le crois, mère, répondit-il. Et puis, Fanélia a besoin d'un roi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as dit il y a longtemps que je ferai un bon roi. Je l'espère…

– J'en suis sûre, répondit Varie avec un sourire tendre à son fils aîné. Tout ira bien. Et il faut que tu sois là, pour Van, comme tu l'as promis. Il a besoin de toi.

Folken s'arrêta de regarder les armes et se tourna vers sa mère.

– Mais il a besoin de toi aussi, Maman, dit-il doucement.

Varie détourna les yeux, des yeux dans lesquels Folken décela une intense tristesse.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de ne pas être là, demanda Folken, alors que tu le surveilles à chacun de ses pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant, Maman ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu m'avais dit avant qu'il naisse ? Maman ?

_Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Mon enfant ou sa destinée ? Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'intervenir dans quelque chose qui a été décidé depuis la nuit des temps par les Dieux ? Petit Enfant-Dragon, petit être qui ne sait rien de ce qu'il est… Est-ce qu'il a le devoir de souffrir pour sauver un peuple ? Pourquoi le punir, lui, pour les erreurs qu'on commit les autres ? Folken, tu me demandes pourquoi j'agis ainsi… Pour obéir aux Dieux. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour essayer de ne pas me poser de question et faire ce que j'avais à faire. Mais Dieux, ô Dieux, comment pouvez-vous demander à une mère de laisser sacrifier l'existence de son fils? _

« Maman ? » appela de nouveau Folken, inquiet de la voir si profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Mais au même instant, la porte de la salle d'armes s'ouvrit en coup de vent et un garde entra en catastrophe, essoufflé et l'air affolé.

– Ma… majesté ! Le… le jeune prince… je crois qu'il va faire une… bêtise… Venez !

Folken et Varie suivirent le garde qui les mena à l'extérieur, dans la cour du palais où un grand nombre de personnes regardait en l'air d'un air inquiet. Varie et Folken eurent juste le temps de voir Van s'élancer du toit, les ailes déployées et droites, à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne faiblissent et qu'il ne tombe dans le vide. « Van ! cria Varie. Van ! »

Ses ailes se déployèrent en quelques secondes, lumineuses dans le soleil, éblouissant presque les Fanélians les plus proches d'elle. Varie s'envola sans perdre un instant, et ils la regardaient sans la crainte qu'ils auraient dû ressentir à la vue des ailes maudites, mais avec un sentiment de fierté et d'émerveillement, un peu. Varie rattrapa son fils avec soulagement et le regarda d'un air inquiet, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien.

– Maman… fit-il d'une petite voix.

– Van, tu dois faire attention ! dit Varie, le cœur serré. Il ne faut pas montrer tes ailes, tant que le moment ne sera pas venu. Il faut que ça reste un secret entre nous. Promets-moi de ne jamais les montrer, ou alors tu me feras beaucoup de peine…

– Pardon ! s'écria Van. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer !

Il glissa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et se blottit contre elle. Varie le serra doucement et caressa ses cheveux noirs. En bas, les Fanélians soulagés reprenaient leurs activités normales sans plus s'inquiéter de l'étrange couple volant.

Varie vit Merle repasser par la fenêtre pour rentrer au palais et redescendit lentement au sol, sans lâcher Van.

– Pardon, Maman, répéta-t-il, sincèrement bouleversé.

– Van, il faut que tu comprennes que tes ailes ne sont pas des jouets. Si quelqu'un qui n'est pas de chez nous te voyait, ça pourrait causer beaucoup d'ennuis.

Le petit prince hocha la tête sans lâcher sa mère et Varie le porta jusqu'au palais avant de le déposer au sol. Merle les rejoignait à ce moment, folle de joie, et la reine se tourna vers elle d'un air grave.

– Merle, tu dois protéger Van, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que qui que soit connaisse l'existence de ses ailes.

– Oui ! acquiesça Merle avec ferveur. Je savais bien que c'était dangereux ! Mais Maître Van ne m'écoute pas !

Van lui lança un coup d'œil réprobateur que la fille-chat fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu. Puis ils retournèrent ensemble dans le palais alors que Folken rejoignait sa mère.

– Maman ?

– Ses ailes… murmura Varie, inquiète. Elles auraient dû le porter. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elles sont si faibles.

Elle se tût un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix étrange et basse : « C'est Van… c'est Van qui est trop fragile. Beaucoup trop fragile… Il n'a pas la force de les soutenir… »

Ce soir-là, Folken entra dans la chambre de son frère. Il y faisait déjà sombre et Van était allongé dans son lit, mais lorsque son frère s'approcha, il se retourna et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Sans un mot, Folken le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, pris d'une urgence soudaine qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. A cet instant, tenir son petit frère contre lui était la chose la plus importante qui lui semblait être.

Van accepta la marque d'affection sans rien dire, et les deux frères restèrent enlacés quelques minutes en silence.

– Tu t'en vas demain matin ? demanda Van tranquillement.

– Oui, répondit Folken, la gorge étrangement serrée. Ça va peut-être durer un ou deux jours. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite.

Van hocha la tête et Folken le sentit se dégager de son étreinte pour se recoucher, mais, traversé d'une impulsion presque désespérée, il retint son petit frère contre lui avec force et Van le laissa faire, un peu surpris. Avec les minutes qui passaient, Folken sentit la tête de son frère tomber sur son épaule, et bientôt entendit le souffle régulier de sa respiration.

Avec tendresse, il le recoucha dans son lit, le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre. « Au revoir, petit frère. »

Le lendemain matin, Folken partit tôt sous le regard grave des trois généraux de Fanélia. Varie, de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, le regarda disparaître avec un étrange sentiment d'angoisse.

¤¤¤

– J'ai fini ! claironna Allen en déposant un plateau de gobelets propres.

Tyroe, la patron de la taverne d'Elio, jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et sourit avant d'acquiescer de la tête. « C'est bon, gamin. Tu peux y aller. »

Allen fila sans demander son reste et traversa deux rues avant d'arriver devant une maison au toit bas. Il ouvrit la porte sur une grande salle dans laquelle un homme au visage balafré semblait attendre.

– Je suis là, maître Vargas, lança Allen d'une traite avant de prendre son épée sans perdre plus de temps.

– Et tu n'es pas le seul, fit Vargas d'un air amusé.

Allen se retourna pour constater qu'une dizaine de filles de son âge et un peu plus étaient à la fenêtre. Il leur jeta un regard un peu intrigué. Au début de son entraînement, il n'y avait jamais personne. Le printemps était passé, puis l'été. A ce moment, des hommes d'Elio venaient assister aux progrès du jeune garçon, la plupart avaient oublié qui il avait été et l'encourageaient. Avec l'arrivée de l'automne, quelques filles avaient commencé à apparaître au milieu des hommes. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait presque plus que des filles.

Allen haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers son maître, en position d'attaque, mais Vargas ne bougeait pas.

– Allen, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes cheveux ?

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les couper…

– Ou plutôt tu n'as pas voulu trouver le temps de le faire. Tu auras l'air malin si un jour ton adversaire attrape ta queue de cheval et la tire !

– Impossible, répliqua Allen avec un sourire. Je serais trop fort pour qu'il m'approche de si près !

– Apparemment on ne doute de rien, s'amusa Vargas. Très bien, on va voir un peu ça…

L'entraînement commença. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le général de Fanélia, Allen avait fait des progrès extraordinaires dans l'art de l'escrime. Il avait un don naturel qui se développait avec une rapidité incroyable et Vargas était plus que fier de son élève.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Allen salua son maître avec déférence avant d'aller reposer son épée, essoufflé et en sueur, mais les yeux brillants.

Au même instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme entra. « Vargas ! C'est pour toi, un certain Yurisen qui te cherche. »

Le visage de Vargas se tinta automatiquement d'inquiétude et il sortit de la salle sans un mot, suivi par un Allen silencieux et curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître aussi nerveux. Vargas suivit l'homme jusqu'au port aérien. Un petit vaisseau fanélian s'était posé au centre de la piste, et un homme aussi grand et de l'âge du général attendait devant, l'air grave et soucieux.

Vargas fit signe à son élève de s'arrêter là, et Allen vit son maître rejoindre l'homme.

– Vargas. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé si vite, dit Yurisen.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Le prince Folken n'est pas revenu de sa chasse.

Vargas inspira fortement.

– Quand est-il parti ? demanda-t-il calmement.

– Ça va faire trois jours. Les hommes-loups d'Arzus battent la forêt avec nos hommes, mais Luhm a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir.

– La reine Varie ?

– Elle prie au Mausolée depuis son départ. Impossible de l'en éloigner.

– Le prince Van ?

– Il ne sait rien encore. Mais tu le connais…

– J'arrive tout de suite.

Vargas se tourna vers son élève et l'appela. Allen se précipita vers lui, inclina poliment la tête devant l'homme inconnu et attendit.

– Allen, je vais devoir m'absenter un certain temps, peut-être même plus d'un mois. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul ?

– Oui, maître, répondit-il sans poser de questions auxquelles il savait que Vargas ne répondrait pas. Le général était toujours très secret sur ce qui concernait Fanélia et les Fanel.

– Tu t'entraîneras normalement tous les jours comme si j'étais là. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

Allen s'inclina et recula un peu. « Bon voyage, maître », dit-il simplement alors que Vargas montait dans le vaisseau.

Le maître d'armes lui sourit brièvement. Juste avant que la porte se referme, il aperçut dans la foule la silhouette familière d'un certain homme-taupe. Rassuré sur le sort d'Allen, Vargas laissa le vaisseau décoller sans aucun remord.

– S'agit-il de ton élève ? demanda Yurisen.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènes pas ? Si tu le formes pour être ton successeur, il serait peut-être temps qu'il sache ce qu'il aura à protéger.

– Non. Allen a son propre chemin à parcourir avant d'être présenté aux Fanel.

– Est-ce que tu insinues qu'être lié à la famille Fanel est une source certaine de problèmes ? demanda Yurisen avec une certaine ironie.

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un fait établi, répondit Vargas. Et que c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Yurisen acquiesça gravement.

– Les Fanel ont un destin compliqué, dit-il.

– Et un destin qui a tendance à avaler celui des autres, ajouta Vargas. C'est pour cette raison que je veux laisser Allen vivre sa propre vie avant de la lier à celle des Fanel.

La conversation s'arrêta là, et le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence.

¤¤¤

Comme Yurisen l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Van pour découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait. Tout le monde se taisait sur son passage, sa mère avait disparu, et il avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et devinait qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

Peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Vargas et Yurisen, Luhm et deux de ses hommes étaient entrés au palais et s'étaient présentés devant Luva et Asona. Van et Merle, cachés derrière une porte, entendirent toute la conversation.

– Vous pouvez déclarer officiellement la disparition du prince Folken Lacour de Fanel, prononça la voix triste de Luhm. Nous avons retrouvé son arme ainsi que…

La voix du jeune homme-loup hésita. « L'un de ses bras », termina-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. « Je vais prévenir la reine », dit Luva.

Van ne bougeait pas. Merle, à la nouvelle, s'était rapprochée et blottie contre lui, autant pour le consoler que pour son propre réconfort.

Le petit prince avait le cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle, et le regard étrangement fixe. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rubis clair, et dans ses mains, il sentait la montée lente de la brûlure. « Maman… pensa-t-il confusément. Je dois voir Maman… Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit toute seule…»

Focalisé sur la pensée de sa mère, il se leva. La brûlure restait diffuse et aucune marque n'était apparue sur ses mains, il était bien trop concentrée sur sa mère.

Il ouvrit la porte, Merle le suivait avec hésitation, les larmes aux yeux.

– Maître Van…

– Reste là, Merle.

La petite fille-chatte obéit sans discuter. Au son de la voix du jeune prince, Asona et Luhm s'étaient retournés. Van avança dans la pièce, le visage calme, trop calme, l'air si grave qu'il faisait soudain bien plus vieux que son âge, bien plus vieux que tous dans cette pièce. Il avait la lumière séculaire des rois de Fanélia dans les yeux.

– Où est Maman ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

– Maître Van…

– Où est Maman ? répéta-t-il sans élever la voix, mais d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de réplique.

Asona et Luhm, choqués par le calme du petit prince, gardèrent le silence quelques secondes avant que le général ne réponde d'une voix hésitante : « Au Mausolée. »

Van sortit de la pièce de la même façon qu'il était rentré sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose le retenir. Il sortit du palais et croisa Luva qui venait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Varie, mais celui-ci n'osa pas non plus interrompre la marche décidée du petit prince. Au même instant il aperçut Yurisen qui venait d'arriver avec Vargas et les rejoignit.

Van traversa le jardin jusqu'au Mausolée. A genoux devant la pierre funèbre, Varie Fanel pleurait désespérément son fils perdu. Van s'arrêta quelques secondes, hésitant. La voix de Vargas se fit alors entendre. « Maître Van… »

L'enfant se tourna vers le général avec une espèce de sourire qui lui fendit le cœur. « Ah, tu es là, Vargas. C'est bien que tu sois venu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de Maman. »

Vargas, choqué, resta sur place, regardant s'éloigner vers sa mère l'enfant qui avait parlé comme un adulte.

Van, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais, courageusement, il les retint et s'approcha de sa mère qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence. La gorge serrée, il regarda Varie avec désespoir. Il détestait quand elle avait mal, il détestait quand elle pleurait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne soit pas malheureuse. N'importe quoi.

– Ne sois pas triste, Maman ! dit-il soudain. Je deviendrai roi à la place de mon frère ! Je deviendrai aussi fort que Papa ! Alors… arrête de pleurer ! Maman…

Mais la reine Varie ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu. Van s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit le bras d'autorité, le tira vers lui.

– Viens Maman, il faut rentrer, dit-il, sentant la brûlure dans ses mains revenir avec plus de force. Ne t'en fais pas, Maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais roi à la place de Folken et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

Cette fois, Varie leva les yeux vers son fils, des yeux pleins d'incrédulité attendrie et effrayée. Elle attira soudain Van contre elle et le serra dans ses bras avec force.

– Devenir roi à la place de ton frère ? Mais Van… tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas…

– Maman ?

_Tu ne peux pas… ce n'est pas ton Destin… Tu ne dois pas régner sur Fanélia…_

Vargas s'approcha de la mère et du fils enlacés. Les yeux de Van s'étaient agrandis de surprise à l'action de Varie. « Majesté… »

La reine leva les yeux vers le général.

– Vargas… Nous arrivons. Viens, Van, il faut rentrer maintenant.

Sa voix ne tremblait quasiment pas. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle avait repris son sang-froid et seules les traces de larmes sur ses joues pouvaient témoigner de ses pleurs, ainsi qu'un étrange trouble dans ses yeux, mélange de doute et de peur.

Varie envoya Van demander à ce qu'on serve le dîner et resta seule en compagnie du premier général de Fanélia.

– Vargas… Est-ce que mon sang est responsable de tout ça ? Est-ce que la Malédiction du Dieu Dragon a détruit cette famille ?

– Majesté…

– Peut-être que tu aurais dû me tuer le soir où j'ai rencontré Gho… Il aurait mieux valu… J'ai détruit cette famille… Ma propre famille…

– Non, Majesté. Votre sang n'est ni responsable de la mort du roi Gho, ni de la disparition de Folken. Croyez-moi. Le destin en a décidé ainsi…

– Le Destin…

La reine émit un rire amer, puis se tût soudain.

– Vargas… Van… Il va être nommé prince héritier, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Mais pas immédiatement. Nous n'avons pas de preuves de la mort du prince Folken. Il va y avoir trois ans d'attente avant que le prince Van ne devienne le prince héritier.

Les yeux de Varie se fermèrent un instant, et il y avait une telle faiblesse sur son visage que Vargas crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais elle les rouvrit, et avec une étrange passion, inhabituelle chez elle, se tourna vers lui :

– Vargas, cet enfant… Van… Il est le dernier, le dernier Fanel. Il faut le protéger, tu entends ? Le protéger jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Il ne doit jamais quitter Fanélia, jamais. Pas avant son couronnement. Il faut le protéger, Vargas… Cet enfant… Son Destin nous dépasse tous. Ses rêves décideront de l'avenir de Gaïa.

Un instant choqué, Vargas regarda la porte par laquelle Van avait disparu.

– L'Enfant-Dragon… murmura-t-il. Celui par qui sera la Renaissance ou l'Apocalypse. L'Equilibre.

– Alors tu sais, dit simplement Varie.

– C'est une légende qui est transmise dans ma famille depuis la nuit des temps. Elle vient de Fleid. Mais…

– Il faut le protéger, Vargas.

– Jusqu'à la mort, promit-il, le regard déterminé.

La reine et le général, sans échanger un mot de plus rentrèrent au palais, sans remarquer un regard brûlant qui les fixait.

Tout le reste de la journée, Varie le passa assise sur une chaise, face à une fenêtre qui dominait Fanélia. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vide, une expression de souffrance absolue sur le visage. Personne n'osait la déranger.

Van resta dans sa chambre sans bouger, Merle à ses côtés. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il sombra doucement dans le sommeil, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Merle sortit alors de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne.

Varie, incapable de dormir, s'était allongée sur son lit toute habillée, les yeux grands ouverts. Une douleur sourde résonnait étrangement dans son cœur, comme une musique de mort, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Comme toujours, partagée entre son chagrin et son devoir, elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place, de comprendre. Folken… Van…

Folken. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, non pas mourir. Ça remettait en cause une grande partie du destin de Van, une grande partie du plan atlante…

_Mais en réalité… je ne veux simplement pas qu'il meure… pas lui… mon fils… mon enfant… Il n'a pas le droit de mourir…_

Perdue dans des pensées incohérentes, Varie glissa dans un sommeil étrange, et bientôt réalisa qu'elle était réveillée à l'intérieur même de son rêve. Tout était sombre autour d'elle, mais elle entendit soudain des pleurs légers et se retourna.

Se détachant du fond obscur, Van était debout, à quelques pas d'elle, les yeux agrandis de terreur, avec la nuance rubis de ses instants d'émotion. Il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues librement. Varie voulut l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de bouger.

En face d'elle, de l'autre côté de son fils terrifié par quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas, apparut soudain l'image flottante d'une petite fille d'environ l'âge de Van. Bientôt, les contours de l'enfant se précisèrent. Elle avait les cheveux courts et châtain clair, et, pieds nus, portait une chemise de nuit bleue. La petite fille inconnue ouvrit les yeux et Varie sursauta. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude plus que surprenant et il se dégageait soudain de l'enfant une aura d'une puissance mystique fabuleuse. Une aura étrangement familière. Lorsqu'elle s'étendit, comme pour rejoindre Van, Varie comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait l'impression de connaître cette aura : elle était de la même fréquence que celle de son fils cadet et dégageait le même type de puissance. Ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

« Les Yeux Mystiques… murmura Varie. C'est elle… mais… je croyais que ça devait être un garçon… »

La petite fille avait l'air terrifiée et perdue, mais Van tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs deux auras bondirent alors l'une vers l'autre et se mélangèrent, comme pour chercher à se rassurer, et les deux enfants se rapprochèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent, et sans rien dire, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, regardèrent ensemble dans la même direction, et ils avaient sur le visage exactement la même peur.

Varie comprit alors qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du rêve, qu'elle n'en était que spectatrice, et que tous ses efforts pour aller réconforter ou protéger les deux enfants ne serviraient à rien.

Des pas résonnèrent soudain dans l'obscurité, et une silhouette se profila.

Van s'était redressé devant les Yeux Mystiques, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger, et la silhouette de la personne apparut enfin clairement, dévoilant un être plus que familier.

C'était un homme au regard sans émotion, le corps entouré d'une cape. Il avait une larme violette tatouée sur la joue droite.

« Folken ! » s'écria Varie.

Folken bien plus âgé, avec peut-être une dizaine d'années de plus et un regard qui ne lui allait pas, mais c'était bien son fils qui se tenait là, face aux deux enfants. Les Yeux Mystiques se redressa soudain et tira Van en arrière d'un air affolé, et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Elle… cherche à éloigner Van de Folken ? On dirait qu'elle veut le protéger… »

Mais Folken tendit soudain son bras dissimulé sous la cape vers elle et Varie faillit pousser un hurlement. Ce n'était pas un bras de chair et de sang, mais fait de métal.

Folken arracha la petite fille à l'étreinte de Van avant de la projeter loin derrière lui. Van voulut courir la rejoindre, mais, de son bras métallique, Folken attrapa le petit garçon à la gorge et le souleva en l'air.

Varie, horrifiée, assistait à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Les Yeux Mystiques par contre se précipita contre Folken et le frappait, le frappait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il relâche Van mais lui ne faisait pas attention. Ses yeux inexpressifs fixés avec indifférence sur son frère, il l'étranglait avec une froideur terrifiante.

Varie pleurait maintenant, mais dans le regard de Folken, elle réalisa autre chose. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il tuait son frère. C'était comme s'il était complètement ailleurs, qu'il ne le faisait que par distraction. Il ne réalisait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Van arrêta de se défendre, son corps se détendit d'un coup et sa tête retomba, sans vie.

Folken le lâcha alors et le regarda avec étonnement, comme s'il venait seulement de se réveiller. Van, allongé sur le sol, avait la tête posée sur les genoux des Yeux Mystiques qui pleurait. Folken regardait son frère avec horreur maintenant, et un désespoir fait de chagrin qui grandissait en lui.

Le temps sembla s'accélérer et en quelques secondes à peine, ce n'était plus deux enfants que Varie avait devant elle. Folken avait disparu, les Yeux Mystiques avait pris l'apparence d'une adolescente, et Van avait lui aussi grandi. Elle tenait toujours sa tête posée sur ses genoux, et continuait à pleurer, mais le jeune homme ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa. Il avait le regard dur et l'épée royale de Fanélia était apparue dans sa main.

« Ça signifie qu'il est roi… » murmura Varie.

Il se releva, et les Yeux Mystiques chercha à le retenir alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, mais il la repoussa violemment, et elle avait beau lui hurler de ne pas y aller, il n'écoutait pas. Des images de Van adolescent se battant apparurent soudain, il tuait des visages inconnus, étrangers, rempli d'une rage terrifiante, et les Yeux Mystiques pleurait.

La silhouette d'un guymelef se dessina derrière Van, exécutant ses exacts mouvements, comme son ombre. « Escaflowne… »

Le guymelef blanc sembla se rapprocher de plus en plus de Van, prit de plus en plus de place dans le champ visuel, et bientôt Varie réalisa que ce n'était pas Escaflowne qui était l'ombre de Van, mais Van qui devenait lentement l'ombre d'Escaflowne.

Les Yeux Mystiques tenta d'intervenir de nouveau, mais cette fois Van rejeta même son aura et elle s'effondra. Il y eut des images de guerre, puis d'un monde en flammes, des hurlements de damnés, et soudain une immense explosion.

Varie se réveilla en hurlant.

Tremblante, couverte de sueur et les larmes glissant à flot sur ses joues, elle tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. « L'Apocalypse… On court droit à l'Apocalypse… »

¤¤¤

Lune des Illusions, même instant.

Nanami Kanzaki fut réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement qui venait de la chambre à côté. Takeru se redressa à son tour.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Mamoru ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, non, c'est Hitomi ! répondit Nanami en se levant, affolée.

Elle courut dans la chambre de sa fille, suivie de son mari. Hitomi était recroquevillée sur son lit, secouée de tremblements et sanglotait en hoquetant. Elle avait sur le visage une expression terrifiée et ses beaux yeux verts étaient figés par la peur et la souffrance.

Nanami prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, inquiète.

–Là, là… chut, mon bébé, tout va bien… tout va bien… chut…

– Il l'a tué… hoquetait la petite fille. Il l'a tué… il l'a tué…

– C'est juste un cauchemar, mon amour, tout va bien, tu es réveillée maintenant…

D'autres pleurs se firent entendre. Mamoru avait dû être réveillé par le bruit et maintenant réclamait de l'attention à son tour. Takeru sortit de la chambre de Hitomi pour aller s'occuper de son fils pendant que Nanami continuait à bercer la petite fille dont les pleurs se calmaient doucement.

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

Varie s'était complètement remise de son rêve, et elle avait compris deux choses importantes. Folken était encore en vie, mais elle ne pouvait même pas s'en réjouir car le Destin qui était en train de se créer mènerait certainement à la destruction de Gaïa.

Varie ne savait pas exactement comment ils arriveraient à l'Apocalypse, ni quel était le rôle des Yeux Mystiques, mais une chose était certaine : le fait que Van devienne roi à la place de son frère était un facteur majeur.

Il fallait retrouver Folken, coûte que coûte.

Varie ne perdit pas de temps et se leva. Sans même prendre le temps de se chausser, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre royale et s'envola dans la nuit. Normalement, si elle se concentrait assez, elle devait pouvoir sentir la présence d'un membre du peuple du Dieu Dragon, et si Folken était effectivement en vie, cela ne poserait pas de problème. Elle s'éloigna assez de la capitale, vola quelques heures avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de la forêt. Varie ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer la présence d'un membre du peuple du Dieu Dragon, une présence forte, si forte que son possesseur aurait pu se situer à quelques mètres d'elle… et ce n'était pas l'aura de Folken.

– Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à sortir, Varie Fanel, lança une voix.

Varie se retourna pour se trouver face à une femme du peuple du Dieu Dragon qui la regardait avec un mélange bizarre de haine et de satisfaction.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Tu cherches ton fils, Varie Fanel ? C'est trop tard. Isaac l'a trouvé avant toi.

– Isaac ! s'écria Varie. Qu'est-ce que Isaac lui veut ?

– Peu importe, répliqua la femme inconnue. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, cela ne te concerne plus. L'heure de payer tes crimes est arrivée.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la reine de Fanélia, le sang soudain glacé.

– Tout est de ta faute. Si l'Elu ne remplit pas son Destin, tu seras la seule coupable. Si tu avais accepté de partir avec Cryo alors rien ne serait arrivé... Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière, Varie Fanel. Tu as tué ton propre frère.

Les yeux de Varie s'agrandirent démesurément.

– Cr… Cryo ? Cryo est mort ?

Sous le choc, elle ne remarqua pas le poignard que l'inconnue brandissait, et lorsqu'elle se jeta sur elle, ne put éviter le coup qui lui transperça l'épaule. Varie hurla de souffrance et s'éloigna de quelques coups d'ailes, une main appuyée contre la profonde blessure.

– Tu as cherché à détourner le destin de l'Elu et de le garder pour toi, continua la femme avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui cherchent à manipuler le Destin ? Ils disparaissent ! Ils sont détruits !

Cette fois, Varie réussit à éviter le coup, mais perdit de l'altitude à cause de sa blessure et l'autre fondit sur elle comme un faucon sur sa proie.

Varie sentit le froid du métal pénétrer dans sa poitrine et perdit à moitié conscience, elle ne flottait plus que par réflexe, mais sentait que ses forces la quitteraient bientôt. _Je vais mourir ? _

– Et maintenant, murmura l'autre, tout est rentré dans l'ordre… Je vais ramener l'Elu à Néo-Atlantis…

Varie poussa soudain un cri de rage et attrapa la femme par la taille au moment où ses ailes la lâchaient, entraînant sa meurtrière dans sa chute.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE TOUCHER A MON FILS ! » hurla-t-elle.

La femme poussa un cri perçant et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de la reine, mais sans y parvenir, et se retrouva bientôt sous Varie. C'est elle qui reçut la première le choc violent de l'atterrissage.

Passé le premier étourdissement, Varie lâcha le corps et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient dans l'eau. L'autre ne bougeait pas, et bientôt son corps sombra lentement dans les profondeurs sombres. « Van… elle ne le touchera pas… » pensa Varie, se laissant couler doucement à son tour. Mais elle sentit des mains douces la retenir, puis plusieurs personnes la tirer vers le bord. Lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait tout le corps, elle aperçut autour d'elle une dizaine de visages féminins aux longs cheveux. _Des Ondines…_

– La reine se meurt, chuchota l'une d'elle d'une voix triste.

– La reine a été assassinée ! ajouta une autre.

Varie leva les yeux et sourit doucement en voyant l'ombre de la Montagne de l'Est se découper derrière les deux Lunes. « Gho… je suis heureuse de mourir ici… »

Elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer, et une Ondine lui caressait doucement le visage. Varie ressentit soudain une douleur vive à sa poitrine, puis plus rien.

L'Ondine qui lui caressait le visage lui ferma doucement les yeux. Les autres entourèrent le corps sans vie de la reine et dans un étrange ballet, le guidèrent jusqu'au centre du lac. Puis, dans un même geste, elles le plongèrent et dans un silence grave, le regardèrent disparaître dans les profondeurs du lac.

Aucune d'elle ne sursauta lorsque l'ombre lumineuse d'un dragon aquatique blanc s'empara du corps de la reine.

_Varie Fanel, descendante de Ryk le Prophète, par deux fois tu as essayé de détourner ton fils de son Destin. Alors tu resteras errer dans le monde vivant et tu le guideras lorsque le temps sera venu. _

Une voix douce et lointaine qui aurait pu être de celle de la reine s'éleva alors :

_Que la volonté des Dieux Dragons s'accomplisse. _

¤¤¤

La découverte de la disparition de la reine fut rapide, mais malgré les recherches acharnées, aucune trace d'elle ne fut jamais retrouvée.

Le prince Van ne versa pas une larme mais fut pris d'un violent accès de fièvre, et les traces de ses brûlures réapparurent le temps que la fièvre dura avant de s'effacer de nouveau. Manie la guérisseuse, les quatre généraux, Alya et Merle étaient les seuls au courant des cicatrices d'énergist qui n'étaient visibles que lors des violentes crises émotives du prince et le secret fut gardé avec précaution.

Alya avait été rappelée pour quelques temps auprès de Van. Vargas repartit peu après pour Elio afin de terminer l'entraînement d'Allen, mais revenait souvent à Fanélia. Lors de ses passages, il commençait lentement à habituer Van aux armes, en lui apprenant le tir à l'arc. Car même s'il prétendait au prince que Folken reviendrait, Vargas savait que ce n'était pas vrai, et que Van faisait seulement semblant d'y croire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de défendre son frère contre vents et marées, refusant de croire que Folken ait pu fuir face au dragon.

Trois ans passèrent, et la nomination de Van en tant que prince héritier approchait.

(à suivre)


	12. 6 Vole de tes propres ailes

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

6. Vole de tes propres ailes

« Pallas en vue ! » prévint le pilote du vaisseau.

Allen Schézar se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où il voyait, pour la première fois depuis environ trois ans, se dresser la capitale de son pays. Pallas. Il sourit, une main sur son épée, sachant que maintenant commençait une nouvelle vie pour lui. Maître Vargas l'avait prévenu au début de l'été que son apprentissage était maintenant terminé et qu'il devrait faire ses propres expériences. Voler de ses propres ailes.

_– Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai entraîné, Allen ? _

_– Oui, répond-il sans hésiter. Vous voulez que je devienne général de Fanélia et prenne le titre de protecteur des Fanel après vous. _

_– Mais ce temps n'est pas venu. Avant que cela n'arrive, tu as un long chemin à parcourir. C'est pourquoi je souhaite que tu partes et que tu vives ta vie. Oublie les Fanel, oublie-moi s'il le faut. Lorsque tu sentiras que l'heure est venue, alors seulement tu iras te présenter comme mon successeur._

Alors ? Alors il avait choisi de revenir à Pallas. Et décidé d'accomplir son rêve d'enfance : devenir Chevalier Céleste. Ce souvenir en attira un autre, celui d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années riant au milieu d'un champ d'Eternelles, qui lançait d'une voix joyeuse et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation : « Moi je sais que tu y arriveras, Allen ! J'ai confiance en toi ! »

Soudain mal à l'aise, il chassa l'image pour se rappeler plutôt les dernier instants passés avec son maître. Vargas devait retourner en Fanélia, il n'avait pas donné de raison précise, mais Allen avait plus ou moins compris que le prince héritier avait maintenant besoin de ses services. L'été était passé, puis l'automne. Allen avait passé son quinzième anniversaire avec Vargas et était parti le lendemain pour Pallas.

Le vaisseau se posa lentement au sol et Allen bondit le premier hors de la navette entre Elio et Pallas. Il prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

Les Fanélians s'étaient réunis autour de la place principale de Fanélia. Il faisait un peu froid, l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait manqué la cérémonie. Les généraux se trouvaient en ligne face à un enfant au regard grave et calme. Ses vêtements blancs contrastaient étrangement avec ses cheveux noirs comme le jais, et il portait une courte épée à la taille.

Vargas s'avança, suivi des autres généraux et ils s'agenouillèrent devant le petit garçon. « Nous, généraux de Fanélia, reconnaissons Van Fanel comme prétendant légitime au trône de Fanélia. Qu'il reçoive le nom que son rang lui donne. »

Un prêtre plongea la main dans une coupelle et la ressortit, ses doigts couverts d'une teinte verdâtre. Du sang de Dragon. Certains dans le public s'étonnèrent, cela faisait longtemps que cette coutume n'avait pas été appliquée, mais personne ne fit de remarque.

Le prêtre s'avança devant Van et s'agenouilla. De ses doigts, il traça sur son front deux cercles entremêlés représentant les deux Lunes, et, d'une voix étrangement émue, termina la cérémonie : « Van Fanel, au nom du Dieu Dragon, je te donne ton titre de roi : Slanzar. Van Slanzar de Fanel ! »

Il y eut des ovations. Très peu savaient que dans le langage religieux, Slan Zaar signifiait Fils du Dragon Divin.

Van s'échappa de la fête le plus vite qu'il put et se réfugia dans le jardin. Caché derrière le Sanctuaire, il essuya d'un geste rageur les marques sur son front et retira ses chaussures et son haut de cérémonie. Puis il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux en respirant très fort pour se calmer. Les mots de Vargas résonnaient dans sa tête, encore et encore :

_« Un jour vous serez roi, Maître Van, et vous devrez être un grand roi, comme vous l'avez promis à votre mère. Un roi capable de défendre ce pays… Je connais votre haine pour les armes mais maintenant il faut mettre vos sentiment de côté . Il est temps que vous grandissiez, que vous appreniez à vous battre. »_

_« Mais Vargas, tu seras là. Tu seras là pour te battre. »_

_« Je ne serais pas toujours là. Il suffit d'une fois, et vous pourriez être tué. Il faut que vous puissiez compter sur vous-même. Maître Van, il est temps que vous appreniez à voler de vos propres ailes. »_

Voler de ses propres ailes… Par association d'idée, un souvenir plus lointain lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappelait, deux ans plus tôt, avoir trouvé cet oiseau aux ailes brisées et l'avoir ramené à l'un des jardiniers.

_« Il n'y a rien à faire, maître Van. Un oiseau qui ne peut pas voler est condamné à mourir. C'est la loi de la nature. »_

Van ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. Ses yeux se durcirent soudain. Il se leva et courut au plus profond du parc, jusqu'à atteindre la falaise qui le délimitait. En dessous, la ville. En face, la montagne. Van recula un tout petit peu et ferma les yeux, l'air concentré. Ses ailes jaillirent, immenses, légèrement trop grandes pour sa taille. Il les soutint quelques secondes avant que, comme à chaque fois, il ne puisse plus et les laisse tomber. Il les regarda, par terre, luisant doucement comme pour se moquer de lui et il eut un mouvement de rage.

« J'apprendrai à voler, tout seul ! cria-t-il à la montagne qui se dressait face à lui. J'apprendrai à voler ! J'ai besoin de personne ! »

Le lendemain, il se leva aux aurores, bien avant tout le monde. Il sortit silencieusement du palais, suivi de Merle qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir seul. Il retourna au fond du parc et grimpa un rocher d'une demi-douzaine de mètres.

– Maître Van ! appela Merle, folle d'inquiétude. Arrête, c'est dangereux ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Maître Van !

– Tais-toi, Merle.

La fille-chat se recroquevilla contre le rocher, le regardant s'approcher du vide. Van retira sa tunique. D'un geste décidé, il fit apparaître ses ailes et sans attendre qu'elles s'alourdissent, se jeta dans le vide, le regard buté. _J'apprendrai à voler…_

Il les sentit commencer à trembler et chercha à battre des ailes mais, trop faible, il sentit l'air alourdir les plumes et l'attirer vers le sol. Il s'écrasa à terre sans un cri, à part celui de Merle. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais il se redressa. « Ne bouge pas, Merle. Reste où tu es. »

Malheureuse, elle s'arrêta et Van se releva avec difficulté, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il découvrit avec souffrance que ses ailes étaient extrêmement sensibles, et constituée aux trois quart par des nerfs. Chacun de ses mouvements lui faisait mal, mais cette douleur lui fit oublier ses genoux et ses bras écorchés. Refusant de faire attention à l'état de ses ailes, il remonta au rocher, sauta de nouveau, retomba.

Rien ne l'arrêta. Chute après chute, il remontait inlassablement le rocher pour retomber, mais sa détermination ne faisait que s'accentuer. Lorsque, écorché de partout mais le regard dur, il regagna le palais, personne ne lui posa de question.

Manie lui soigna ses blessures, et il ne laissa pas s'échapper le moindre gémissement. Et lorsque Vargas, impassible, vint le chercher pour sa première leçon d'escrime, Van le suivit sans broncher. _Demain, je recommencerai._

¤¤¤

La princesse héritière Elise Aria Aston entra dans la bibliothèque où sa petite sœur, Mirana Sara Aston, était déjà installée.

Elise, fatiguée, s'assit sur le canapé et ferma un court instant les yeux. Mais au même instant, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Marlène entra presque en courant, les yeux brillants et l'air essoufflé.

On comparait souvent Elise et Marlène. L'une froide et sérieuse, l'autre chaleureuse et enjouée, la réserve opposée à la joie exubérante.

Elise la Lunaire face à Marlène la Solaire. On prenait souvent la princesse héritière pour l'aînée des deux. Mais malgré leurs différences, les deux sœurs s'adoraient.

Mirana bondit dans les bras de Marlène avec joie.

– Marlène ! Tu es revenue !

– Bonjour, petite sœur ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Dis-moi, mon bébé, est-ce que tu peux me laisser avec Elise ?

– Je peux pas rester ?

– Désolée, petite sœur. Nous allons parler de choses de grandes personnes.

Mirana acquiesça et sortit tranquillement sans plus protester. Marlène la regarda sortir avec un sourire puis se tourna vers Elise et bondit presque à ses côtés sur le canapé.

– Elise, mon Elise, ma Lisette il faut que je te parle ! Tu sais ce combat de chevalerie…

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

– Je n'aime toujours pas ça. Je voulais juste te parler de ce nouveau chevalier astrien, il est fantastique ! Il a battu tout le monde, je crois que c'est lui qui va être choisi pour prendre la place du Chevalier Céleste qui a pris sa retraite. Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre aussi bien. Et il doit avoir notre âge, peut-être !

– C'est bien.

– Je pense que tu le connais déjà.

– Je ne crois pas.

– Si, si, j'en suis sûre ! Tu sais… il s'appelle Allen Schézar.

Elise se figea. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brusquement et une douleur sourde la prendre à la gorge.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu, dit-elle avec une voix étrange que dans son excitation, Marlène ne remarqua pas.

Allen.

¤¤¤

Elise se glissa dans la bibliothèque en silence et s'effondra presque sur le divan. Elle était épuisée, elle ne s'était jamais autant démenée que ces dernières semaines. Travailler, travailler à s'abrutir, pour ne plus penser.

Ne plus penser que ça faisait trois semaines et cinq jours qu'il était Chevalier Céleste. Ne plus penser que ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait été affecté au palais et qu'il n'était pas venu la voir une seule fois. Qu'elle ne l'avait même pas croisé une seule fois.

Elise passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux et attrapa un livre. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à regarder les mots qui défilaient sans les comprendre, sans même chercher à les comprendre. _Je croyais que nous étions amis. A quoi tu joues, Allen ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir ? _

On frappa à la porte. « Entrez », fit Elise sans lever les yeux de son livre.

La porte s'ouvrit. « Excusez-moi. »

Elise ferma enfin le livre d'un geste un peu sec et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Son regard s'agrandit légèrement, et elle eut une seconde d'hésitation.

Il avait grandi, bien sûr, et son uniforme de Chevalier Céleste lui donnait un air plus vieux. Il s'était coupé les cheveux, mais ils étaient toujours aussi blonds. Lorsqu'elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles, Elise avait pensé soit lui sauter dans les bras et le serrer contre elle, soit lui hurler dessus comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Mais elle hésita à cause de ses yeux. Ils étaient calmes. Trop calmes pour le garçon qui continuait à courir et à rire dans ses souvenirs, tellement matures. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la gêna, la glaça.  
Ses yeux… Ils n'étaient ni heureux, ni furieux. Ni froids, ni chauds.

C'était bien pire que tout. Ils étaient indifférents. Ce n'était pas « Lise » qu'ils regardaient, ses yeux. C'était une inconnue, une princesse d'Astria. Et elle était là, hésitante, pétrifiée, lorsqu'il lui donna le coup de grâce.

– Bonjour, princesse Elise, dit-il d'une voix impassible. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Son Altesse vous demande à la salle du trône.

Le bruit que fit son esprit en se brisant en mille morceaux fut tellement fort qu'Elise eut peur qu'Allen l'entende. Et son anéantissement fut tellement complet, la vague de chagrin et de rage qui la balaya fut si forte, qu'elle n'eut ni la force de pleurer, ni la force de s'effondrer.

Le regard de la jeune princesse n'avait même pas flanché, son corps n'avait pas laissé transparaître la moindre faiblesse, la moindre émotion. Pas un tremblement. « Très bien, merci. » dit-elle d'une voix normale, distante et polie comme la bienséance le recommandait lorsqu'une princesse parlait à quelqu'un de plus basse condition qu'elle.

Allen la regarda disparaître, droite et fière, impassible, et eut un mouvement de regret, une envie soudaine de lui courir après pour lui parler, s'excuser de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ce n'était même pas comme si ça l'avait touchée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas laissé transparaître la moindre émotion à sa vue. Elle avait dû le rayer de sa vie, purement et simplement. Allen baissa la tête un court instant, et se demandait s'il avait la moindre chance de retrouver son amie d'enfance dans la froide et belle jeune fille qui lui avait fait face quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'une voix joyeuse le tira de ses pensées : « Allen ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, son regard s'éclaira. « Princesse Marlène… »

¤¤¤

« Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé, » murmura Elise en appuyant sa joue contre la pierre froide de la tombe d'Encia Schézar.

La princesse referma les yeux.

« J'avais mal, Encia. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait souffrir comme ça. J'avais oublié que c'était possible. »

« Mais vous savez quoi ? On s'habitue à la douleur. J'ai appris plus tard que c'était Marlène qui avait insisté pour qu'il soit affecté au palais. Je ne me suis pas posée de questions, j'aurais dû. L'hiver est passé. C'est au printemps que Marlène m'a avouée qu'elle l'aimait. Je n'ai même pas tremblé. Même pas lorsqu'elle m'a dit que c'était réciproque. Je n'ai rien dit, Encia, et je l'ai écoutée, jour après jour, me raconter leur amour, et je les ai vus. J'ai vu comme ils brillaient tous les deux, comme deux Soleils. J'ai vu combien ils étaient beaux. Allen et Marlène. Comme ça leur va bien.»

Elise se mordit les lèvres. « Encia… je crois que j'aime Allen. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer. Ça ne peut pas durer, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas continuer à aimer sans espoir, ni accepter de souffrir autant. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elise se recroquevilla un peu plus, fixant son regard sur les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, froides et lointaines en cette nuit d'été. « Il y a quelques jours, Marlène a appris ses fiançailles avec le duc de Fleid. Elle doit partir demain après-midi. »

« Elle est restée enfermée pendant tout ce temps. Ça m'a fait mal de la voir si sérieuse, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir autant. »

Cette fois Elise se leva et se tourna vers la tombe, avec dans les yeux un air de défi, comme si la fantôme d'Encia Schézar pouvait en jaillir pour lui faire des reproches.

« Alors je lui ai dit d'aller voir Allen, une dernière fois. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, sans lui dire adieu. Que ça faisait trop mal, d'être quitté en silence. Je lui ai dit que je la couvrirai. Alors elle est partie. Elle est partie rejoindre Allen et moi je suis là. »

Elise se rassit et se blottit de nouveau contre la pierre froide de la tombe. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. « Encia ? Est-ce que ça vous embête si je pleure ? »

Les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux se mirent à glisser sur ses joues sans prévenir. Elise se mordit les lèvres et pleura doucement, laissant la souffrance de ces derniers mois la submerger lentement, la laissant épuisée, mais quelque part soulagée. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient à l'horizon.

Elise se leva, essuya ses larmes consciencieusement jusqu'à être sûre qu'elles avaient disparues. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle attrapa la longe d'un cheval qu'elle avait emprunté à l'écurie et monta dessus avant de partir au pas vers la ville. Un bruit étrange lui fit tourner la tête et elle écarquilla les yeux, soudain paniquée, en voyant l'immense vaisseau aux couleurs de Fleid approcher à l'horizon.

« Non ! Il ne devait pas arriver avant cet après-midi ! Oh par Jecha… si on découvre que Marlène n'est pas au palais… »

Sans réfléchir plus, la princesse lança son cheval au galop et traversa la ville à toute vitesse avant d'arriver enfin face à une petite maison en bordure de Pallas.

Elle sauta du cheval et tambourina à la porte avec force et sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur le Chevalier Céleste Allen Schézar, torse nu.

Allen n'oublierait jamais l'image d'Elise, les cheveux en désordre, le regard brillant d'affolement, essoufflée. Elle paraissait brusquement être redevenue Lise, sa petite Lise. Secoué par cette vision directement venue de son passé, il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, elle lança d'une voix précipitée :

– Allen ! Le vaisseau de Fleid, il arrive ! Vite, il faut que Marlène revienne au palais immédiatement !

– Elise ? fit la voix étonnée de Marlène.

La princesse aînée s'approcha d'Allen, ses vêtements apparemment mis à la va vite, les cheveux aussi désordonnés que ceux de sa sœur.

– Marlène, le vaisseau de Fleid est là ! Il faut que tu rentres ! Prends mon cheval, ça ira plus vite ! Dépêche-toi !

Le regard de Marlène s'agrandit de panique, et sans se demander ce que sa sœur faisait debout à une heure pareille, elle déposa un baiser d'adieu rapide sur les lèvres d'Allen avant de courir au cheval et de disparaître dans les rues au galop.

Le respiration d'Elise se calma et reprit lentement sa vitesse normale. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, juste pour retenir la nouvelle vague de souffrance qui la balayait. Allen. Marlène.

– Attendez, princesse Elise, dit soudain la voix calme d'Allen. Je vais vous raccompagner, il n'est pas prudent que vous rentriez seule dans les rues à cette heure-ci.

Elise se retourna pour être accueilli un très court instant par les yeux brûlants de chagrin d'Allen, juste avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et rentre dans la maison.

Elise baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée, et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Lorsque Allen ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, son regard était de nouveau neutre et sans aucune trace de chagrin. Il lui tendit un manteau à capuche.

– Vous devriez mettre ça, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on vous reconnaisse.

Elise prit le vêtement calmement, mais avec l'envie rageuse de le lui envoyer à la figure. Elle sentait la brusque ironie de la situation, imaginer que qui que ce soit la voit sortir, dans un état aussi désordonné, en compagnie d'un chevalier céleste, et ce serait elle qui serait soupçonnée à la place de Marlène…

Ils traversèrent les rues de Pallas en silence, sans se parler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais, par une porte de service, Elise retira le manteau, le rendit à Allen et commença à s'éloigner lorsque la voix du jeune homme, soudain plus douce que calme, l'arrêta.

– Merci, Elise.

Elle ne se retourna même pas, ne répondit pas, et continua son chemin. Allen prit ça pour de la froideur, voire de l'indifférence. Pour lui, elle avait fait ça pour sa sœur. Il ne savait pas que dans les yeux d'Elise, les larmes s'étaient mises à briller.

¤¤¤

« Ça y'est, Encia. Marlène est partie. Mirana est très malheureuse. Allen… je ne sais pas. Il cache sa souffrance tellement bien. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a mal. Si vous saviez combien il l'a aimée… Et Marlène. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Sois heureuse, grande sœur. »

¤¤¤

« Princesse Elise ! »

La princesse ne se retourna pas, et Allen traversa la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait d'elle en courant. Elle était agenouillée dans le jardin, sous un arbre. « Princesse Elise, quelque chose ne va pas ? Le vaisseau ne va pas tarder à partir. »

Elle se releva et se tourna vers lui, les mains ramenées contre son cœur. Il se figea quelques instants, décontenancé et sidéré par la tendresse et la douceur incroyable qu'il y avait sur son visage. « Regardez, » dit-elle d'une voix émue en ouvrant les mains.

Dans ses mains se trouvait une toute petite boule de plumes ébouriffées qui pépiait avec force et colère. Elise émit un petit rire amusé et attendri qui acheva de déconcerter Allen.

– Pauvre petite chose, dit-elle. Il y avait une portée de chouettes dans cet arbre. Je l'avais vue il y a quelques jours, et j'ai eu peur que la tempête de cette nuit les dérange.

Son regard s'attrista.

–Malheureusement, les bébés sont tous tombés. Celui-là est le seul survivant.

– Princesse Elise…

– Tendez-moi vos mains.

Allen obéit, trop surpris pour réagir, et elle les réunit en coupe. Elle déposa la boule de plume dans ses paumes avec précaution.

– Je ne peux pas m'en occuper puisque je pars. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire à ma place ? Il ou elle s'appelle Natal.

– Natal ?

– Oui, je viens de décider ça. Est-ce que vous vous en occuperez ?

– Je ferais de mon mieux, princesse, répondit Allen avec gravité et une curieuse émotion.

Le visage d'Elise s'éclaira comme celui d'une enfant. « Merci. Je dois y aller, maintenant. Au revoir, Allen. »

Elle s'éloigna presque en courant. Allen la suivit des yeux. Son regard s'adoucit avec une étrange émotion, et un sourire nostalgique étira légèrement ses lèvres.

« Lise… »

¤¤¤

« Le voyage à Fleid ne s'est pas très bien passé, Encia. Oh, Marlène va bien. Elle a l'air heureuse avec le duc de Fleid, mais… Cid Zhar Fleid n'a que quelques semaines et il ressemble déjà à Allen. Ses yeux, Encia, ce sont les mêmes. Marlène a confirmé mes doutes. Mais le pire, ce sont les rumeurs qui ont commencé. Je suis sûre que Maiden Fassa est derrière elles, mais je ne peux pas le prouver. Ces rumeurs sur _une hypothétique relation que la princesse Marlène aurait eu avec le Chevalier Céleste Allen Schézar._

Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Il va me détester, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est mieux comme ça. Il est temps que j'apprenne à vivre sans lui. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main, et que je vole de mes propres ailes.

« Encia ? Je crois que je vais faire une bêtise. »

¤¤¤

Allen entra dans la salle du Conseil avec une certaine appréhension. Maiden Fassa se trouvait près du roi Aston. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Allen s'inclina avec respect.

– Votre Altesse, vous m'avez fait appeler ?

– Allen, oui. Tu as été promu commandant.

Allen s'immobilisa, choqué. Il ne voyait vraiment pas d'où venait cette promotion.

– Commandant ? Votre Altesse je…

– Vous partez demain pour le fort avancé de Naoto, sur la frontière fanéliane, annonça Maiden avec un sourire. Je crois que vous connaissez la région ?

Le regard d'Allen se durcit et il serra les lèvres. Il s'inclina.

– Merci beaucoup, Votre Altesse. Je suis très honoré.

– Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez disposer. Nous vous enverrons votre ordre de mission.

Allen sortit de la pièce, l'air sombre. Une promotion, hein ? Mais ce n'était que pour l'éloigner. Il savait pourquoi, et il savait à qui il devait cet exil. Il était déçu, et s'il était furieux, c'était uniquement contre Maiden à cause de qui tout avait commencé.

Il inspira puis commença à s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas fait quelques pas que son regard capta la silhouette d'Elise qui avançait calmement. Elise. Il était vraiment déçu qu'elle ait fait ça. Pendant quelques temps il avait cru qu'ils étaient au moins un peu amis…

Ils se croisèrent sans un mot. Elise avait le regard dur, et comme toujours, Allen ne sut pas y lire la souffrance brute qui se cachait derrière.

Elise écouta ses pas s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'était plus là, elle baissa la tête un court instant. Il savait que c'était elle qui avait proposé son éloignement de Pallas. _Tu m'en veux et je ne te reverrai plus avant longtemps. Et lorsque tu reviendras, tout sera différent… Prends soin de Natal et de toi. C'est mieux comme ça._

Elle se redressa, le regard de nouveau décidé, et avec cet air calme presque insensible qui ne la quitterait plus.

La princesse Elise entra dans la salle du Conseil, surprenant et son père et Maiden qui se retournèrent en sursautant.

– Elise ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le roi.

– Père, je suis venue vous faire une requête.

– Parle, je t'écoute.

Elise prit une inspiration. _Prends ta vie en main. Vole de tes propres ailes. _

– Je désire renoncer à mon titre de princesse héritière en faveur de Mirana ainsi que demander mon droit au non-mariage.

– Pardon ? s'écria le roi, sidéré. Elise, enfin !

Maiden était muet, pour une fois à court de réplique. C'était la dernière chose qu'il attendait de la part de la princesse.

– Je suis sérieuse, père.

– Elise il est hors de question que…

– Père, si vous me refusez ce droit, je me consacrerai au Dieu Dragon Jecha, coupa calmement Elise d'un ton sans réplique. Et vous savez qu'en tant que seconde princesse d'Astria, ma place est réservée au couvent.

Il y eut un silence. Le roi Aston regarda sa fille avec attention. Ses yeux s'assombrirent un court instant, et pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un profond air de compassion sur son visage. Puis il hocha la tête. « Très bien, dit-il. Puisque tel est ton choix. »

¤¤¤

« Ça y'est, Encia. C'est fait. Tout est terminé. Je suis sortie de l'enfance. J'ai eu mal quand ils m'ont attaché les boucles d'oreilles. C'est désagréable comme sensation, mais je vais devoir les garder pour être autorisée au non-mariage. Je suis libre mais je n'ai pas l'impression de l'être. C'est juste l'enfance qui s'en va, je suppose. Je ne pleurerai plus. Je n'aimerai plus. Je ne détesterai plus. »

¤¤¤

– Dryden ! appela Maiden.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns leva les yeux de son livre avec un certain ennui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, père ?

– La princesse Elise a renoncé au trône. Vos fiançailles sont rompues.

Dryden en resta bouche bée, mais se reprit vite, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– Quel drame, dit-il sans cacher son amusement.

– Tu es donc maintenant fiancée à la princesse Mirana Sara Aston.

Le sourire de Dryden fondit comme neige au soleil. Se rappelant la petite poupée capricieuse et gâtée qui lui était maintenant destinée, il retint une grimace.

– Ça ne remet pas en cause mon voyage, hein ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tout est prêt, la bibliothèque de Karyo est chargée, mes bagages sont embarqués !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux partir.

Dryden poussa un soupir de soulagement et se replongea tranquillement dans son livre, avec bon espoir que d'ici quelques années, ils auraient oublié son existence.

¤¤¤

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Van se redressa de son lit, incapable de dormir. Il s'habilla et se glissa hors de sa chambre, traversa le palais silencieux. Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Cette fois, il y arriverait. Il avait compris.

Van courut à travers le parc sans s'arrêter, et arriva enfin au rocher qui avait assisté à toutes ses défaites. La nuit était claire, une brise légère agitait les branches des arbres.

Van retira sa chemise une nouvelle fois, et fit sortir ses ailes, lumineuses dans l'ombre. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer.

Se calmer. Respirer. Ce n'est pas toi qui portes les ailes, mais les ailes qui te portent. Elle font partie de toi. Elles sont toi.

Se calmer. Respirer. Sentir le vent, la brise qui agite doucement les plumes, se glisse entre elles, caresse…

S'élever. Doucement. Pas de précipitation. La brise, ne pas perdre la brise.

_C'est le vent du Dragon qui se lève…_

Lorsque Van ouvrit les yeux, il flottait à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il plana doucement quelques minutes, et redescendit. Il ne valait mieux pas en faire trop. Il atterrit un peu brutalement, brusquement déséquilibré par le poids de ses ailes, et les rangea rapidement.

Van se remit debout sans perdre son sourire et se tourna vers la montagne. « Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit que je volerai. »

¤¤¤

Allen, fatigué par le voyage, débarqua au fort de Naoto un après-midi, pratiquement balancé hors du vaisseau avec un sac, son ordre de mission, un guymelef de type Shéhérazade, et Natal qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à son épaule.

Le fort n'était pas immense, mais comportait quand même plusieurs bâtiments. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour, personne au guet. Tout semblait désert. Mais un vaisseau était posé au milieu, apparemment vide. Sans se démonter, Allen se dirigea tranquillement vers le bâtiment principal et entra sans prévenir.

La pièce était pleine de soldats aux allures de pirates, qui criaient et riaient, buvaient et jouaient aux cartes. Personne ne fit attention à son entrée. « Elle est belle, la garde astrienne, » pensa Allen.

Natal jetait des coups d'œils menaçant dans toutes les directions, et lorsqu'un soldat bouscula Allen, la déséquilibrant, elle poussa un hululement furieux qui établit le silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et un type pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, portant un bonnet rouge vif sur le crâne, s'écria : « Eh, des nouvelles d'Astria ! »

Un soldat s'approcha de lui avec un sourire narquois, il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'Allen.

– Eh, d'où tu sors toi ? C'est pas souvent qu'on voit des Chevaliers Célestes dans le coin.

Son titre ne les impressionnait apparemment pas. Allen sortit son ordre de mission.

– Je m'appelle Allen Schézar, dit-il calmement, et je suis là pour prendre le commandement de ce fort.

Il y eut un silence sidéré. Puis soudain, une explosion de rires hystériques qui se prolongea un certain temps. Allen attendit tranquillement que ça se passe, puis lorsque le silence revint, entrecoupé par des petits rires, il éleva de nouveau la voix :

– Qui dirige, ici ?

– Personne, gamin ! répondit un type immense et barbu. Ça fait des mois que y'a plus personne à Naoto.

– Et vous êtes ? demanda poliment Allen.

– Kio, mais ça t'intéresse pas, je suis pas un soldat.

– D'où êtes vous, alors ?

– Je suis un membre du Croisé, avec tous ces joyeux gars ici ! déclara Kio en désignant une petite dizaine d'hommes qui l'entouraient, y compris celui au bonnet rouge.

– Le Croisé étant ? demanda de nouveau Allen, se disant que si ça continuait comme ça ils en auraient bien pour la journée.

– Le fier vaisseau qui se trouve dans la cour, répondit une voix derrière lui. Et dont je suis le commandant. Gadès pour vous servir, monseigneur.

Allen se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux courts et bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il le regardait avec un air amusé.

– Ce vaisseau n'étant pas officiellement astrien je vous prierai de le retirer du fort, fit Allen.

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire, mais le sourire de Gadès ne fit que s'élargir.

– Retirez-le vous-même, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas bougé.

– Très bien, répondit Allen.

Il ressortit, suivi par les soldats curieux et décidément très amusés. Allen s'approcha du Croisé et le regarda pendant une quinzaine de minutes, en fit le tour et entra à l'intérieur, Gadès derrière lui.

Lorsqu'Allen ressortit, les autres le fixaient des yeux.

– Il faut réparer les voiles, remplacer les roches flottantes et leurs attaches et changer les hélices, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

– C'est ça, répondit Gadès, et vous comptez dégoter tout ça et le réparer vous-même ?

– S'il le faut, répliqua Allen.

Il tourna le dos à Gadès et s'adressa à un soldat. « Il faudra que vous rangiez le Shéhérazade. »

Puis il prit son sac et sans se retourner, se dirigea vers un bâtiment plus petit avec l'enseigne « commandement » au-dessus.

– Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? fit le soldat.

– Pour le commandant du fort, répondit Kio.

Et tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire.

Allen entra dans le petit bâtiment et regarda le désordre et la poussière avec un soupir. « Natal, on va avoir du travail… »

Il réussit à trouver de quoi écrire, et, sans attendre une minute de plus, entreprit de rédiger une lettre en destination d'Elio.

Deux jours à peine plus tard, un vaisseau de marchandises arriva au fort. Cette fois, tout le monde était dehors et Allen avait réussi à réorganiser des tours de guet avec beaucoup de mal. Les soldats de garde dormaient plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était déjà ça.

La vaisseau se posa et un homme en sortit, avec l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Allen s'avança alors avec un sourire d'accueil et le visage de l'homme s'éclaira et il serra le jeune chevalier dans ses bras avec affection.

– Allen ! Si j'avais imaginé un jour te retrouver commandant ici, espèce de petit voleur ! Et un Chevalier Céleste, en plus !

– Que voulez-vous, monsieur Tyroe, c'est la vie… répondit Allen en souriant à son ancien employeur.

– J'ai fermé ma taverne pour toi, alors dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Allez les gars, déchargez-moi tout ça !

Et à la grande surprise des soldats, des guymelefs de manœuvre sortirent du vaisseau, transportant un grand nombre de matériel, y compris des roches flottantes.

Les ouvriers se mirent au travail immédiatement et le lendemain, le Croisé était de nouveau en état de marche.

Tyroe repartit peu de temps après avec son vaisseau, et lorsqu'il eut disparu dans le ciel, Allen se tourna vers les membres du Croisé.

– Vous comprendrez aisément que maintenant ce vaisseau m'appartient, sauf si vous avez les moyens de me rembourser les réparations, et l'amende pour stationnement illicite durant sept mois sur un terrain privé du gouvernement astrien.

– Eh, oh, fit Liden, celui au bonnet rouge, en se grattant la tête, ça me paraît pas très honnête, tout ça !

– Quel genre de Chevalier Céleste est ce type ? marmonna Gadès.

– Le genre commandant d'une bande de soldats sales, grandes gueules et paresseux, répondit Allen d'un air impassible.

Tout le monde le regarda avec stupéfaction.

– T'auras pas ce vaisseau avant de me passer sur le corps, lança Kio en s'approchant.

– Très bien.

Allen retira sa veste et sortit son épée, pendant que Kio en faisait autant. Il y eut des applaudissements, des sifflements, et les paris commençaient à s'organiser lorsque Kio se jeta vers Allen.

On entendit le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient puis une arme vola à une dizaine de mètres, et Kio tomba en arrière.

Un silence de mort s'installa soudain pendant qu'Allen rangeait son épée dans son fourreau avec calme.

– Vous avez le choix de rester comme équipage ou de partir, dit-il tranquillement. Si vous vous mettez sous mes ordres, vous serez payés comme des soldats d'Astria et vous, Gadès, en tant que chef, obtiendrez le rang de sergent. C'est à vous de voir.

Puis Allen fit demi-tour et rentra paisiblement dans ses quartiers, suivi des yeux par tous les soldats figés par la stupéfaction.

Liden fut le premier à réagir, il s'approcha de Gadès avec perplexité.

– Alors, chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

Gadès se tourna vers lui et lui frappa le dessus de la tête.

– Appelle-moi sergent, imbécile !

En quelques jours, Allen avait gagné le respect de ses hommes. Il fallut à peine deux semaines pour remettre le fort en état, et même si Gadès, perplexe, avait dit à Allen qu'il ne se passait jamais rien dans cette région, que les Fanélians n'étaient pas le genre à attaquer sans prévenir ou même à attaquer tout court, il insistait pour maintenir les tours de garde, « Question de discipline, » avait-il dit.

Les mois, puis les années passèrent tranquillement. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans qu'Allen était commandant à Naoto lorsqu'un message urgent arriva de Pallas. Un soldat donna la lettre cachetée du sceau royal à Allen.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et la décacheta lentement. Il l'ouvrit avec presque de l'hésitation, espérant que ce n'était pas un ordre de retour sur Pallas. Il était trop attaché à Naoto pour partir maintenant. La lettre était brève et directe.

_Commandant Allen Schézar, _

_Vous êtes requis pour assumer vos fonctions de Chevalier Céleste le 13ème jour de la Lune Argentée au palais royal au cours de la journée de deuil national due au décès de la duchesse Marlène de Fleid, fille aînée du roi Aston d'Astria. _

_Veuillez rejoindre Pallas dès la réception du message._

Allen laissa tomber la lettre par terre et fixa le mur d'un air complètement hébété. Marlène… morte ?

Curieusement il se découvrit incapable de pleurer. La douleur qui le parcourait était diffuse, presque douce. Il réalisa soudain que pour lui, Marlène était morte depuis trois ans déjà. Il avait tellement souffert alors, que cette nouvelle n'était que la preuve irréfutable qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Allen n'arrivait pas à imaginer Marlène, sa Marlène si pleine de vie, si rayonnante, n'être plus qu'un corps sans vie, glacé, immobile.

Tandis qu'il acceptait lentement l'idée, il se leva et ordonna sans trembler, calmement, que le Croisé soit préparé pour un départ rapide vers Pallas.

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit, et Allen resta chez lui jusqu'à l'aube, se préparant pour l'épreuve qui allait suivre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre la moindre émotion. Il savait que Maiden le surveillerait avec la plus grande attention. Allen prit le temps de s'habituer à la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le cœur, le laissant faible et la gorge serrée, puis, vêtu de son uniforme, il rejoignit le palais.

La cérémonie se passerait plus tard dans l'après-midi. Allen retrouva un autre Chevalier Céleste, Rojo.

– Quand on pense à la pauvre gamine, la princesse Mirana qui a dû aller à Fleid assister à l'enterrement de sa sœur ! dit-il.

– Je croyais que c'était le rôle de la princesse héritière ? fit Allen.

– Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? Ça fait pourtant un sacré bout de temps. La princesse Elise a renoncé au trône et a fait vœu de non-mariage.

Allen reçut la nouvelle avec choc, et elle lui fit oublier sa souffrance un instant.

– Co… comment ça se fait ?

– Personne ne sait ce qui lui a prit. Et elle est devenue encore pire qu'avant. Un vrai glaçon. Elle est tellement distante que parfois on se demande si elle est seulement dans le même monde que nous, c'est te dire.

Rojo baissa la voix. « On raconte qu'elle aurait eu un amant, et qu'il serait mort ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Allen secoua la tête avec stupeur. Elise ? Amoureuse ? Un amant ? Il avait encore plus de mal à l'accepter que la mort de Marlène. C'était trop absurde.

La cérémonie commença et les Chevaliers Célestes durent aller prononcer leurs condoléances à la princesse Elise qui remplaçait le roi Aston, parti à Fleid.

Elle était là, droite, le visage pâle, le regard ailleurs, les boucles d'oreille du non-mariage qui ne lui allaient vraiment pas. Lorsqu'il la vit, Allen comprit ce que Rojo avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait parlé de distance et d'autre monde. La personne vers qui Allen s'avançait maintenant n'était pas l'Elise qu'il connaissait. C'était une inconnue. Elle le regarda comme elle avait regardé tous les autres, sans une once de petite émotion. Elle le regardait comme elle regardait un inconnu. Allen aurait soudain voulu courir vers elle et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse, la sortir de cet état. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se dire qu'elle était sous le choc de la mort de sa sœur, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle était toujours comme ça.

_Lise, ma Lise, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? _

Allen s'arrêta à distance respectable d'Elise, comme le protocole l'exigeait. Il prononça les paroles de deuil d'une voix neutre. Elle remercia avec indifférence. Allen comprit soudain qu'il n'avait pas perdu que Marlène. Lise était morte aussi. Lorsqu'il était revenu à Pallas pour devenir Chevalier Céleste, il avait voulu s'éloigner d'Elise, car elle représentait son passé et qu'il voulait l'oublier. Mais lorsqu'il comprit, à cet instant précis, que Lise n'existait plus, et ne reviendrait plus jamais, il sentit comme un poignard le déchirer, et une nouvelle douleur s'ajouter à la première. Tout était fini. Ils n'étaient plus rien…

Les rues de Pallas étaient vides, les boutiques fermées en deuil. Le ciel était gris, plombé de nuages et on entendait le cri des mouettes résonner dans le silence de la capitale astrienne. Quelque part, une petite fille blonde pleurait la mort de sa sœur.

Quelque part, un jeune homme brun relisait un livre tiré d'une bibliothèque héritée d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Quelque part, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs apprenait à se battre.

Quelque part, une petite fille aux yeux verts recevait un pendentif.

Dans un palais en deuil, un jeune Chevalier Céleste aux cheveux blonds, commandant d'un fort sur la frontière fanéliane, s'agenouilla avec déférence, et baissant la tête, honora une princesse d'Astria.

Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient appris à voler seuls.

(à suivre)


	13. Epilogue

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. GENESE : Illusions Perdues**

Epilogue : 

Lorsque Vargas entra dans la salle d'arme sombre, Van regardait les armes avec un air dur et décidé. Le général eut un regard grave pour le prince. Il avait grandi, beaucoup. Quinze ans, déjà. Quinze ans, seulement… Vargas avait découvert avec surprise qu'il était doué pour le combat, vraiment très doué, peut-être même plus qu'Allen. Mais il ne le dépasserait probablement jamais, pour la simple raison que Van n'avait pas perdu sa haine des combats, et qu'il acceptait de se battre uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré tout, Van Slanzar de Fanel était devenu un guerrier. Ce guerrier que Gho ne voulait justement pas qu'il devienne.

Vargas s'avança vers le prince.

– Tout va bien, Maître Van ?

– Oui, Vargas, je te remercie, répondit-il sans perdre son air sérieux.

– Maître Van, il faut faire attention au dragon. Vous savez que votre frère…

Comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Folken, le visage de Van se crispa et il détourna la tête avec rage.

– Cela suffit, Vargas ! dit-il, se tournant de nouveau vers le général avec un air dur. Je n'ai jamais accepté de tourner le dos à l'ennemi !

« Et je vaincrai le dragon, pensa-t-il, comme j'ai vaincu mes ailes ! »

Il était très tôt dans le matin, mais les quatre généraux le regardèrent partir. Et Van savait que Merle était à sa fenêtre, et que tous les Fanélians assistaient à son départ, cachés derrière les vitres de leur maison. « Je ne les décevrai pas ! »

¤¤¤

Néo-Atlantis.

– Grand-mère !

Aniltha se tourna avec un sourire vers son petit-fils. Les yeux rouge rubis de Darth brillaient d'excitation. « Viens voir, vite ! Il y a un truc bizarre au bassin d'énergist ! »

La reine suivit Darth avec anxiété et arriva enfin dans la salle sacrée où les Veilleurs de Destinée étaient déjà réunis.

Aniltha s'approcha et regarda l'eau troublé du bassin. Son regard se teinta d'émotion. « L'aura de l'Elu est à la recherche de celle des Yeux Mystiques ! »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants. « Le Destin est en marche. »

¤¤¤

Cela faisait des heures déjà que Van marchait lorsqu'un sentiment étrange le fit se retourner. Surgit alors sur l'horizon une silhouette qui courait vers lui, jaillissant de nulle part, et ressemblant à rien de ce qu'il connaissait.

La silhouette se précisa, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, habillée d'une étrange manière, et dont les yeux émeraude le percèrent avec une pointe de panique. Van, stupéfait, réalisa qu'elle ne ralentissait pas et faillit lâcher un cri lorsqu'elle le traversa comme s'il n'était pas solide avant de disparaître. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le grondement d'un dragon surgit de nulle part. Le regard de Van se durcit et il courut en direction du bruit.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il avait l'impression que le dragon s'éloignait. Cette course poursuite dura des heures, et des heures, et le soleil se couchait lentement sur Fanélia lorsque, jaillissant des buissons dans une clairière, Van se retrouva soudain face au dragon. Le reptile le fixa de ses yeux d'or et le cœur du jeune prince s'affola. Le dragon lança alors une vague de flamme vers lui, que Van évita de justesse, mais il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il serait dans la forêt. « Il faut que je l'attire dans la plaine ! »

Van recula, suivi du dragon, et se mit à courir à toutes vitesses, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne quittait pas la montagne des yeux, sachant que la plaine était juste en dessous, et lorsqu'il aperçut la fin des arbres, il se crut arrivé mais se retrouva face à un lac. Un immense lac qui lui barrait le chemin. Van eut une très vague impression de déjà vu à laquelle il n'accorda aucune importance. Le dragon se rapprochait.

Van se retourna pour faire face, mais au même instant, il sentit une étrange puissance l'envelopper, et avec stupéfaction, réalisa que son corps se soulevait dans l'air. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se sentit disparaître du monde, purement et simplement, et au bout d'un laps de temps qu'il était incapable de définir, il fut doucement déposé sur un sol, au milieu d'un paysage inconnu.

La première chose que son regard capta fut la même apparition que ce matin, la jeune fille aux yeux verts qui courait vers lui.

Mais cette fois ce fut un corps solide qui se cogna contre le sien. Van la repoussa, un peu affolé, la fille tomba en arrière et leva la tête vers lui.

Leur regard se croisa.

FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE 

A suivre dans APOCALYPSE : Tenkuu No Escaflowne

Mais comme tout le monde connaît la série par cœur, on va directement passer à :

RENAISSANCE : Origines Perdues


	14. Renaissance : 1 Elle reviendra

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**II. Renaissance : Origines Perdues**

_Premier temps : Destruction._

1. Elle reviendra

_Journal de Folken Fanel (2 jours avant la bataille finale) _

_Van et Hitomi Kanzaki, la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui les lie. Quoiqu'il se passe, ils restent proches. Hitomi… elle connaît mieux Van que moi, en réalité. J'ai voulu le préserver, je n'ai fait que le détruire. Mon petit Van et son innocence. Je croyais que je pourrai remodeler son destin, qu'il soit heureux à jamais. Ç'aurait été si facile d'effacer sa mémoire, de lui donner des souvenirs heureux. Petit frère… C'est moi qui avait oublié que Van n'oublie jamais rien , et Mère m'avait pourtant dit que son Destin nous dépassait tous._

_Van et Hitomi. D'où vient leur lien ? Leurs esprits se mêlent, et même leur sang se ressemble étrangement. _

_Se rendent-ils compte qu'ils sont âmes sœurs ? _

_¤¤¤_

Hitomi ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Van. Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer, et eut un sourire heureux. Elle avait tout oublié, pour l'instant, la mort de Folken, la guerre.

Van était venu la chercher.

Ils volèrent en silence au dessus de la capitale de Zaïbacher puis du champ de bataille, suivis des yeux par les soldats qui avaient lâché leurs armes et essayaient d'attraper les plumes lumineuses qui tombaient du ciel comme un cadeau des Dieux.

Hitomi n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'ils se posèrent près du Croisé. Gadès se précipita vers eux, avec un sourire intérieur.

– La guerre est finie ! annonça-t-il. Les généraux vont se réunir à Pallas pour régler le sort de Zaïbacher, on va bientôt partir. Venez.

– Je vais chercher Escaflowne, dit Van. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Gadès hocha la tête et recula. Van se tourna vers Hitomi d'un air hésitant, mais elle souriait. « Vas-y, dit-elle. On se retrouvera à Pallas. »

Van acquiesça et s'envola rapidement. Hitomi le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis entra avec Gadès dans le Croisé. Elle y trouva Allen qui serrait dans ses bras une jeune fille blonde évanouie, habillée d'une façon qui semblait familière à Hitomi. Allen leva les yeux vers elle, des yeux à la fois heureux et troublés.

– C'est ma sœur, dit-il doucement. Séréna. Elle… elle était Dilandau.

Hitomi regarda Séréna, sidérée, puis reconnut les vêtements. Elle s'approcha, avec un peu d'hésitation et l'observa de plus près. Elle semblait si calme, si paisible.

– Les Sorciers ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui. Ils l'ont…

– La pauvre, murmura Hitomi. Mais on pourra dire que la machine de Dornkirk aura au moins eut une bonne conséquence. Elle t'aura rendu ta sœur.

– Comment ça ?

– Son désir de te revoir devait être tellement fort qu'elle a dû exaucer son vœu, non ?

Allen regarda sa sœur avec tendresse, puis releva la tête.

– Où est Van ?

– Il est allé chercher le corps de son frère.

– Folken est mort ? s'exclama Allen avec surprise.

– Oui. Nous sommes partis tous les deux de Pallas pour Zaïbacher, avec une colonne de lumière. Et Folken est mort en tuant Dornkirk.

Il y eut un silence, puis Allen eut un sourire triste.

– Pauvre Van, dit-il. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur, il a perdu son frère. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux perd quelque chose, l'autre en gagne une.

Il regardait Hitomi en disant ça et elle détourna les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise. Ils gardèrent le silence tout le long du voyage, et lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Pallas quelques heures plus tard, Allen fut demandé pour donner un compte rendu auprès de la princesse Mirana qui remplaçait son père, toujours malade.

– Gadès, est-ce que tu peux amener Séréna à la princesse Elise ? demanda-t-il. Hitomi…

– Je l'accompagne, acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement.

Gadès et Hitomi traversèrent le palais, guidés par un garde, jusqu'à arriver devant les appartements de la princesse Elise. Hitomi frappa, un peu intimidée.

Elise ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à eux. Son regard se posa sur Séréna.

– Jecha tout puissant, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Gadès, posez-la sur mon lit.

– Tout de suite, ma'am.

– Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Hitomi.

– Entrez.

Hitomi suivit la princesse dans la chambre.

– Où est Allen ? demanda Elise.

– Il fait un compte rendu, princesse, répondit Gadès. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

Le sergent d'Allen sorti, Elise et Hitomi entreprirent de déshabiller Séréna et de lui mettre une longue chemise de nuit blanche. La jeune Terrienne, du coin de l'œil, observait la princesse. Elise mettait comme une émotion retenue dans ses gestes.

– Elle est revenue, dit-elle finalement en s'asseyant près de Séréna.

– Oui, répondit Hitomi. Je crois qu'elle ne partira plus. C'est fini.

Le regard d'Elise était tremblant, comme si elle essayait de se contenir. Le retour de Séréna signifiait apparemment beaucoup pour elle et Hitomi trouvait étrange qu'Allen ait directement envoyé Séréna avec Elise. Il y avait quelque chose…

– Vous savez, dit soudain Hitomi, vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous retenir devant moi. Je ne dirai rien. Vous pouvez pleurer.

Elise la regarda avec surprise, mais secoua doucement la tête.

– Non, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer.

Elle posa les yeux sur Séréna.

– Elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Allen. Mais beaucoup à Encia. Elle a tellement changé.

Au même instant, Séréna se mit à s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux, apparemment affolée.

– Grand frère ! Allen ! Je veux voir mon frère !

Elise se leva brusquement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, Séréna la regarda de ses yeux paniqués, voulut se dégager mais soudain se figea et se jeta dans les bras de la princesse en pleurant.

– Lise ! Oh Lise ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

– Chut, tout va bien, répondit Elise avec douceur. Tu ne risques plus rien. C'est fini.

– Où est grand frère, Lise ? Dis-moi !

– Allen va bientôt revenir. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Non, répondit Séréna en secouant la tête. Je suis si contente que tu sois là, Lise. J'étais toute seule… Toute seule…

Hitomi se sentit soudain de trop et se levait pour sortir lorsque Séréna remarqua sa présence. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et elle s'accrocha à Elise avec désespoir.

– Est-ce… est-ce qu'_il_ va me tuer ? murmura-t-elle.

– Mais non, répondit Hitomi doucement. C'est fini, Séréna. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Séréna acquiesça lentement et ferma les yeux ; elle s'endormit, épuisée. Elise la recoucha avec une sorte de tendresse sur le lit.

Au même instant, Allen entra et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent.

– Nous vous laissons avec elle, dit Elise.

– Merci, princesse.

Hitomi sortit en regardant Elise avec curiosité. Dès l'instant où Allen était entré dans la chambre, la princesse était redevenue impassible et son regard s'était vidé de toute émotion. C'était étrange, ce contraste entre la tendresse d'Elise pour Séréna et son indifférence pour Allen, et la politesse presque distante d'Allen avec la princesse face à la familiarité de Séréna. Comment se faisait-il que Séréna soit si naturelle et si à l'aise avec Elise ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ces interrogations, un cri de soulagement la tira de ses pensées : « HIIIIITOMIIIIII ! »

Merle se jeta sur elle et la secoua de toutes ses forces.

– Non mais où t'étais espèce de cinglée ! Ça va pas de partir comme ça ?

– Oh, calme-toi, Merle !

– Où est maître Van ? Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu avec les autres ?

– Folken est mort, Merle. Van s'occupe de son corps.

Merle se calma instantanément, ses oreilles tombèrent d'un coup. « Pauvre Van… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit lui qui paye pour les autres ? »

Hitomi serra la fille-chat dans ses bras et Merle se mit soudain à pleurer. Folken avait aussi été son frère.

¤¤¤

Van sortit du cockpit d'Escaflowne et s'approcha du corps inerte de son frère. Avec son épée, il coupa une mèche de cheveux de Folken et l'humidifia de son sang. « Je suis désolé, frère. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à Fanélia pour t'enterrer près de notre père. »

Il n'y mettrait que la mèche. Van regarda ses mains nues. Ses gants… Il ne se rappelait plus à quel moment exactement il les avait perdus. Vargas avait insisté pour qu'il les porte le plus souvent possible, pour cacher les cicatrices d'énergist au cas où elles apparaîtraient.

Van posa ses paumes nues sur le front de son frère. « Moi, Van Slanzar de Fanel, roi de Fanélia, je te donne le pardon au nom de mon peuple. Folken Lacour de Fanel, que ton âme purifiée par le sacrifice soit reçue dans le monde des Dieux. »

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il ne les essuya pas. « Tu avais dit que tu ne me laisserais pas, grand frère… »

Il resta auprès de Folken un long moment, à genoux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Si longtemps. Mais la fatigue et le stress des derniers mois trop chargés en émotion l'avaient poussé à bout. La destruction de Fanélia, la mort de Vargas, quand il avait cru avoir perdu Hitomi, avoir revu sa mère, même pour quelques instants, le retour puis de nouveau la perte de son frère…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le deuil de ceux qu'il aimait, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire avant encore quelque temps. Il y avait trop de choses à faire.

Van s'efforça d'oublier Folken tel qu'il l'avait revu et de se souvenir de son grand frère, celui qui s'occupait si bien de lui lorsqu'il était enfant.

Puis il poussa le corps de Folken dans le trou creusé grâce à Escaflowne. Il remonta dans son guymelef et reboucha la tombe. « Sois en paix, grand frère, » murmura-t-il. Quelque part, lui aussi était en paix. En enterrant Folken, il enterrait aussi sa mère, Vargas, Fanélia.

Van changa Escaflowne en dragon et de s'envoler vers Pallas.

Il était parti récupérer le corps à Zaïbacher, puis avait décidé d'enterrer Folken en Astria. La capitale ennemie était en flammes, les Zaïbachs fuyaient, hommes, femmes, enfants, tous ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir dans cette guerre et pourtant qui en subiraient les conséquences.

¤¤¤

Néo-Atlantis.

Darth regarda sa grand-mère tendre la main vers le bassin d'énergist. Elle toucha l'eau et la caressa tendrement, comme s'il s'agissait vraiment du visage de Folken. Une larme glissa sur le visage de la reine Aniltha et tomba dans l'eau, troublant la surface calme, effaçant l'image de son petit-fils, mort sans qu'elle ait pu jamais lui parler.

Darth baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il sortit en silence de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il prit une feuille de papier sur laquelle était écrite une série de noms, puis il rajouta celui de Folken. Darth se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda le ciel. « Il va falloir encore combien de morts avant que tu réagisses, Van Fanel ? C'est qui le prochain ? On fait un pari ? Voyons… la princesse Mirana ou le duc Cid ? Peut-être, Dryden Fassa même… Quoique Allen Schézar me paraît le plus probable.»

Puis un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu finirais presque par me faire croire à cette malédiction stupide, cousin. La plupart de ceux qui te sont liés meurent… Quant aux autres ce sont des dépressifs refoulés. T'as vraiment un don pour attirer les catastrophes.»

Darth sortit sur le balcon et regarda le paysage. La ville de Néo-Atlantis, blanche et brillante devant la cascade. « Et toi t'es debout pour encore combien de temps ? Tiens, ça fait longtemps que tu t'es pas auto-détruite. C'est trop beau pour durer. C'est quoi, la prochaine fois ? Un tremblement de terre ? Un raz de marée ? Une tempête ? »

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui.

– Il est l'heure de votre leçon terrestre, Maître Darth, fit Gyo de sa voix douce.

– Génial, marmonna le prince. A quoi ça me sert d'apprendre la Terre par cœur si je dois jamais y aller ?

– On ne sait jamais, répondit le vieil homme. Mais pour ma part, je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir besoin d'aller sur Terre.

– Je sais, je sais, les Humains sont fous. Eh, Gyo, je suis en deuil. On peut pas sauter ce cours ? Tu vois pas, je suis désespéré, je vais m'effondrer en larmes.

– Ne soyez pas cynique, Maître Darth, répliqua l'ex-conseiller. En dehors de la souffrance qu'elle cause à notre reine, la mort de Folken Fanel est bien plus grave que vous ne le croyez.

Il posa les livres sur la table, tandis que Darth, soudain intéressé, attendait qu'il continue.

– La reine Varie a mis au monde deux enfants afin que Fanélia ait un roi, expliqua Gyo. Maintenant que le prince Folken est mort, l'Elu ne pourra pas se libérer de Fanélia.

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Ce qui veut dire qu'arrivera un moment où l'Elu devra choisir entre son origine atlante et son origine fanéliane.

– Gaïa priez pour nous, marmonna Darth. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

– Non, effectivement, acquiesça Gyo. Car si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle nous ne pouvons pas douter, c'est bien ça.

– Mais c'est son Destin, non ? C'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

– Si. Vous n'avez pas appris correctement votre leçon, Maître Darth. Sinon vous sauriez que le Destin n'est pas quelque chose d'immuable. On peut le changer par soi-même si l'on est assez fort. L'exemple de Folken Fanel est le plus évident : il croyait que ses ailes noires le destinaient à mourir, mais en réalité c'est lui qui a choisi de mourir. La preuve : sa propre épée s'est retournée contre lui. Personne ne l'obligeait à affronter Isaac. C'est donc bien sa volonté qui a créé son Destin.

– C'est un suicide alors, dit Darth. J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient cinglés, dans cette famille. Du moins du côté Fanel. Mais à ton avis, Gyo, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, avec les Yeux Mystiques ? Tu crois qu'il va la laisser partir, ce crétin ?

– Ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre.

– Mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils suivront ce Destin, non ? C'est ce que tu viens de dire. En plus ces deux-là sont plutôt du genre « foutons tout en l'air ».

Gyo ne répondit pas, il souriait.

– Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils s'aiment vraiment ou si ils sont seulement destinés à s'aimer, ajouta Darth, l'air pensif. Quoiqu'ils vont bien ensemble, aussi idiots l'un que l'autre.

– A votre avis ? demanda Gyo, toujours souriant. Vous semblez y avoir réfléchi.

– Eh, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un grand penseur ! Je me disais… sur ce plan-là leur Destin n'a pas d'importance, non ? C'est à eux de voir. Je suppose que s'ils l'acceptent ça veut dire qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et s'ils le refusent, alors c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez forts et qu'ils ne se méritent pas.

– Très bien, Maître Darth, sourit Gyo. Vous progressez. On arrivera peut-être un jour à faire de vous quelqu'un d'intelligent.

– Eh !

¤¤¤

Lorsque Van atterrit dans la cour militaire de Pallas, il fut accueilli par des regards étranges, mélange d'effroi et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

« Ça y'est, pensa-t-il, toute Gaïa est au courant pour mes ailes… »

Allen sortit à cet instant du palais et se dirigea vers lui. « Van, on t'attend pour commencer la réunion. »

Van acquiesça et suivit le chevalier. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du Conseil, un grand silence s'installa. Cid était là, aussi, avec un moine fleidien même si Fleid, trop affaibli, n'avait pu participer à la bataille. Tout le monde le regardait et seule la princesse Elise, assise à côté de Mirana, ouvrit la bouche :

– Bienvenue, roi Van. Veuillez prendre place, la réunion peut commencer.

– Merci, répondit Van.

Il s'assit, et le silence se prolongea.

– Je croyais que nous étions là pour parler de la fin de la guerre et du sort de Zaïbacher, dit Van. Si personne n'a l'intention de se prononcer, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette réunion.

– Des réfugiés arrivent de Zaïbacher, commença Mirana. Ils demandent l'asile.

– Bazhram n'accueillera aucun de ces traîtres, marmonna le général de Bazhram.

– Ce sont des civils, rétorqua Van. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette affaire. Les frontières de Fanélia seront ouvertes à quiconque le désire et participera à sa reconstruction.

– Fleid suivra votre exemple, annonça Cid de sa voix claire.

– Ainsi qu'Astria, acquiesça Mirana avec l'approbation de sa sœur.

Les autres représentants acceptèrent à leur tour et le général de Bazhram finit par suivre. La réunion continua et Van découvrit avec une certaine surprise que chacune de ses suggestions ou paroles étaient immédiatement suivie de l'accord des autres. _Je leur fais si peur que ça ? _

Le partage de Zaïbacher se fit rapidement et sans problème. Les terres de l'Empire déchu ne présentaient aucun intérêt pour les royaumes de Gaïa, elles étaient incultivables, mortes et sans richesse. Elles furent simplement placées sous la tutelle de Chezario, Daedalus et Bazhram.

Restait la capitale. Curieusement, à cet instant, Mirana se leva pour prendre la parole.

– Les technologies de Zaïbacher nous dépassent, dit-elle, et nous avons pu constater combien elles étaient dangereuses. C'est pourquoi je demande à ce que la capitale et ses technologies soient placés sous la tutelle du roi Van Fanel.

Van ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait y faire quelque chose, mais à sa grande surprise, tout le monde suivit la proposition de Mirana. _Non mais je rêve… _Il se leva alors.

– Je refuse cette responsabilité, dit-il. Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper. Fleid a une connaissance bien plus poussée en la matière que Fanélia et la technologie de Zaïbacher ayant été volée à Fleid, elle leur revient de droit. Si le Duc Cid accepte, je préférerai que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe.

Cid se leva, curieusement déplacé au milieu de ces hommes, mais fier.

– J'accepterai un partage de tutelle, dit-il.

Van acquiesça et le problème fut réglé. Le reste n'était que des questions de dédommagement, principalement concernant Bazhram et Chezario qui avaient le plus souffert de la « crise » de la fin de bataille où les alliés s'étaient retournés les uns contre les autres. Ce n'était que des questions de diplomatie et Van avait hâte que ça se finisse.

Lorsque Mirana déclara la séance levée, Van se leva pour sortir rapidement. Il voulait rejoindre Hitomi. Mais Cid le retint et il dût attendre que tout le monde soit sorti avant que le petit duc ne parle. Le moine était à côté de lui et ne lâchait pas Van du regard.

– Je vous présente Sao, dit Cid. Il était l'élève de Placto, c'est lui qui le remplace aujourd'hui.

Van salua poliment le moine, qui lui s'inclina profondément et le jeune roi se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise.

– J'apprécie énormément la confiance que vous avez en moi, commença Cid, et cela malgré mon âge.

– Je sais ce que signifie être dans votre cas, répondit Van. Et je connais votre valeur.

L'enfant secoua ses boucles blondes avec gravité.

– Non, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire. Votre confiance m'oblige à vous révéler quelque chose.

– Je ne demande rien.

– Je sais que vous ne me demandez rien, répliqua Cid. Je veux juste que vous sachiez à qui vous confiez cette responsabilité.

Cid baissa un instant les yeux et regarda Sao, comme pour se donner du courage.

– Je ne suis pas le fils du duc de Fleid, dit-il doucement. Mon père est Allen Schézar.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Van dévisagea Cid avec un mélange de confusion et de perplexité. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Elise entra dans la pièce.

– Ma tante ? s'écria le jeune duc. Je…

– Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais la vérité.

– Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Elise regarda l'enfant avec gravité, puis se tourna vers Van.

– J'ai votre parole de ne rien dire ?

– Nous avons tous un secret, dit-il avec un sourire las. Vous avez su garder le vôtre mieux que moi je n'ai su garder le mien, c'est tout.

Van s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais se ravisa. « Cid… Ne laissez pas le passé vous retenir. »

Il hésita, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il disait ça, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. « Vous savez, nous avons tous quelque chose dans le passé qui nous empêche d'avancer… que ce soit un père, ou des ailes… Il faut juste que vous l'acceptiez, je suppose. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

Il allait sortir, soudain mal à l'aise, lorsque la voix de Cid lui parvint. « Vous parlez comme Hitomi. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Van traversait les couloirs du palais rapidement, lorsque Gadès surgit devant lui.

– Majesté, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir. Il prétend s'appeler Cotien et…

– Cotien ! Où est-il ?

Sans perdre plus de temps, Van suivit Gadès à l'extérieur du palais. Devant les portes se trouvait un homme-chien d'assez grande taille, entouré de deux gardes. Merle était là aussi, avec Hitomi. Van croisa le regard de la jeune fille et ils se sourirent doucement.

– Maître Van ! cria Merle, folle de joie en se précipitant vers lui. Cotien est venu nous chercher ! On peut rentrer à la maison !

– Majesté, vous êtes là, fit l'homme-chien avec un sourire de soulagement.

– Cotien, tu es vivant !

– Oui, maître Van et on est un sacré paquet à être en vie ! On s'est rejoints à Irini y'a quelques mois et on voudrait commencer à reconstruire la ville. On vous a cherché partout avant d'apprendre que vous étiez ici.

– Alya ?

– En pleine forme, Maître Van. Elle vous attend, on vous attend tous.

Un sourire apparut soudain sur le visage de Van, l'illuminant, et tout son corps se détendit.

– Très bien, Cotien. Je vais rentrer en avance avec Escaflowne.

– Ouaaaiiiis ! cria Merle, folle de joie. On rentre à la maison !

Van se tourna vers Hitomi avec un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille sourit. « Je vais dire au revoir à Mirana et Allen et je reviens », dit-elle.

Elle partit en courant vers le palais et Van la suivit du regard.

– Eh ! Mais c'est la jeune fille que vous avez ramenée de votre chasse au dragon, se souvint Cotien. C'est ça ?

– Oui.

L'homme-chien jeta un coup d'œil vaguement goguenard à Van, avec un sourire plus que suspicieux. Van fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais il savait que dès son retour à Fanélia, les rumeurs se répandraient à une vitesse inhumaine.

Fanélia. _On rentre à la maison._

Van se tourna vers Gadès. « Tu diras aux autres qu'on est partis ? Je reviendrais s'ils ont besoin de moi. J'essaierai de venir voir Allen.»

Le sergent du Chevalier hocha la tête. Le jeune roi lui manquerait. Van, Merle et Cotien rejoignirent Escaflowne.

Hitomi revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de Mirana.

– Tu allais partir sans rien dire, Van ? fit Mirana. Tiens, c'est bien toi ça.

– Je suis pressé.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enfuir comme un voleur, plaisanta-t-elle. Enfin, j'espère qu'on te reverra dans les parages.

Van inclina la tête.

– Merci pour tout, dit-il.

– C'est à nous de te remercier, Van, répondit Mirana avec un sourire.

Van la regarda avec un peu d'étonnement puis sauta sans rien dire sur Escaflowne, suivi de Merle. Il tendit la main à Hitomi pour l'aider à monter.

« Tu salueras Allen pour moi. »

Mirana acquiesça.

– Je vous retrouverai à Fanélia, Maître Van ! lança Cotien.

Le guymelef prit son envol et bientôt disparut dans le ciel.

Merle était surexcitée, mais elle se calma vite en constatant le silence qui régnait entre Van et Hitomi. Mais ce n'était pas un silence désagréable, au contraire. C'était reposant, comme s'ils n'avaient simplement plus besoin de parler.

La nuit tomba et la fille-chat, fatiguée, finit par s'endormir. Hitomi se glissa alors un peu plus près de Van. Celui-ci lâcha les rênes d'Escaflowne, se contentant de le diriger par l'esprit, et la serra dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre lui.

La nuit était belle, les deux Lunes brillaient avec force, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, et l'air était agréable. L'été avait bien commencé.

– Tu as peur, Van ? demanda doucement Hitomi.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– A cause de tes ailes. Tu crois que ça va poser des problèmes, maintenant que tout le monde le sait ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Personne ne m'en a parlé au Conseil. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça n'aura pas de répercussion sur Fanélia.

– Tu crois que les autres pays pourraient vouloir te chasser ?

– S'ils menacent Fanélia, je partirai.

Hitomi sourit doucement et caressa tendrement sa joue. Van réagissait plus que jamais en roi. Même s'il ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'on se fait d'un roi, il en était un, un grand roi. Il aimait Fanélia plus que lui-même. Et il donnerait tout pour Fanélia, il acceptait ses responsabilités. Hitomi savait que son devoir passerait toujours avant tout, même avant elle. Elle le comprenait et l'acceptait. Et elle aimait Van comme ça, même si ce n'était pas facile. Elle l'aimait en entier, avec toutes ses facettes. Elle aimait le roi responsable et idéaliste, elle aimait le guerrier borné et déchiré, elle aimait l'enfant perdu qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions, elle aimait l'adolescent farouche, maladroit et renfermé.

Van sentit la vague de chaleur venue d'elle et ferma les yeux un instant pour l'accueillir. Depuis quelques temps, il leur devenait de plus en plus facile de communiquer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le vouloir, ça venait naturellement. Comme maintenant. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux ressente une émotion forte pour que l'autre la ressente aussi. Ils étaient déjà proches spirituellement dès le départ, mais depuis qu'elle avait partagé sa douleur à Zaïbacher, lorsque les Sorciers voulaient démonter Escaflowne, leur lien était devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Il était heureux d'être si proche d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur sa joue, il eut un mouvement de surprise, mais la laissa faire. Elle prit ensuite ses mains qui entouraient sa taille et les examina en caressant la paume.

Hitomi sourit. Il avait de si belles mains. Des mains de musicien, aux longs doigts fins, et une paume étrangement douce pour un guerrier. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les observer si clairement. D'habitude il portait ses gants, même lorsqu'il ne pilotait pas Escaflowne. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et s'appuya contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

Van leva les yeux vers l'horizon. On apercevait les montagnes de Fanélia. Ils n'étaient plus très loin.

A peine deux heures plus tard, ils survolaient la capitale mais Van ne s'arrêta pas. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les lumières nocturnes d'Irini. Van se posa silencieusement dans un petit jardin, s'assurant qu'Escaflowne soit dissimulé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache déjà qu'il était de retour. Ça pouvait attendre l'aube.

– Merle ? appela-t-il doucement.

La fille-chat se réveilla instantanément.

– On est arrivés ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant d'une voix endormie.

– On est à Irini. Nous allons passer la nuit chez Alya et Kom.

Merle acquiesça et descendit du guymelef pendant que Van avec des précautions d'amoureux délaçait ses doigts de ceux d'Hitomi et la déplaçait doucement de façon à la porter sans la réveiller. Merle, tout à fait réveillée à présent, le regarda faire avec intérêt, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Van descendit d'Escaflowne en serrant Hitomi contre lui. Les doigts de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur sa tunique avec une once de possessivité. « Hâte de voir la tête d'Alya quand elle te verra comme ça, Maître Van, » murmura Merle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur qu'elle ignora allègrement et lorsque Van, portant Hitomi, arriva devant la porte d'entrée, elle frappa à sa place, incapable de dissimuler le sourire qui lui étirait le visage.

Ils attendirent quelques temps. Une lumière s'alluma quelque part et la porte s'ouvrit.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit la voix endormie d'Alya.

– Pardon de te déranger si tard, dit Van. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous héberger pour la nuit ?

Les yeux d'Alya s'agrandirent. « Maître Van ! » lança-t-elle, folle de joie. Elle l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras, mais la place était déjà prise. Elle regarda la jeune fille lové contre le jeune roi avec curiosité. Mais ce n'était pas le temps des questions. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

– Je suis tellement soulagée, dit-elle. Je suppose que Cotien vous a trouvé ? Où est Merle ?

– Chuis là, 'Lya.

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira et elle serra la fille-chat contre elle.

–Tu m'as fait tellement peur, espèce de petite folle, à disparaître du groupe de réfugiés, comme ça !

– Fallait bien que je rejoigne Van…

– C'est pas une raison ! Van peut se débrouiller tout seul…

– Mon œil… marmonna Merle en roulant des yeux.

– …en général, ajouta Alya.

– Quand vous aurez fini de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, est-ce qu'on pourrait entrer ? intervint Van, exaspéré et vaguement vexé.

Alya s'écarta pour les laisser passer et alla ouvrir une porte au fond. « C'est la chambre de Kana, il est à Fanélia avec son père pour les réparations. Vous avez qu'à la coucher là, majesté. »

Van remercia et entra dans la chambre. Il voulut poser Hitomi sur le lit, mais ses doigts ne le lâchaient pas. Il essaya de les défaire, mais au contraire, elle renforça la prise, et il abandonna. Il se tourna vers Alya et Merle qui le regardaient d'un air plus que moqueur.

– Je vais rester avec elle, dit-il maladroitement. Je te verrai demain, Alya…

Elle acquiesça. « Bonne nuit Maître Van ! » lança Merle en chuchotant.

Van ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, sachant parfaitement qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Alya referma la porte doucement, et se retrouva seule avec la fille-chat.

– Très bien, princesse, dit-elle joyeusement. Je veux savoir qui elle est, depuis combien de temps ça dure, à quel stade ils en sont et comment elle a fait.

Merle se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant qu'Alya préparait une infusion.

– Elle s'appelle Hitomi. Tu sais, c'est la fille qu'il a ramenée de la Lune des Illusions après sa chasse.

– Oui, je me souviens. Luhm nous en a beaucoup parlé.

– Je suis incapable de te dire depuis combien de temps ça dure, ils ont tellement joué aux imbéciles que ça pourrait durer depuis la première fois, ou bien avoir commencé y'a quelques jours. A quel stade ils en sont, ben… à se regarder d'un air idiot.

– Ça c'est bien mon petit prince, s'attendrit Alya.

– Et comment elle a fait, j'aimerai bien le savoir, termina Merle d'un air perplexe. Maître Van s'est laissé attraper comme une souris. J'ai rien pu faire.

Alya, amusée, posa deux tasses sur la table et servi l'infusion que Merle regarda en faisant une grimace.

– Tu l'aimes bien, dit soudain la femme.

– Qui ? L'autre hystérique ?

Merle attrapa la tasse brûlante et fixa le liquide verdâtre comme si elle voulait l'hypnotiser. Elle trempa sa langue dedans et reposa très vite la coupe sur la table avec une mine dégoûtée. Alya prit une gorgée sans lâcher Merle du regard.

– C'est une fille bizarre, dit la fille-chat, soudain calme et pensive. Mais elle tient vraiment à Van. Et puis… quand elle est là, il est heureux.

Elle regarda Alya d'un air sérieux.

– Je veux dire, vraiment heureux. Comme avant. C'est dans la façon dont il la regarde, tu sais.

– Je vois, acquiesça Alya calmement.

– D'un autre côté… quelle cinglée, cette fille !

Merle avala d'un trait son infusion et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Va te coucher dans mon lit, princesse, dit Alya. Je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. »

La fille-chat acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Alya termina sa tasse tranquillement puis débarrassa la table.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son fils pour découvrir Van et Hitomi, enlacés comme deux enfants sur le lit, dormant paisiblement. Le regard d'Alya s'adoucit et elle s'approcha. Van respirait régulièrement, et il ne se réveilla pas à son approche, comme il le faisait d'habitude dès qu'il sentait une présence près de lui. Alya remarqua alors, pour la première fois, qu'il ne portait pas ses gants et que ses paumes étaient exposées. Elle se souvint du temps où il dissimulait ses mains lorsqu'il dormait et à chaque fois qu'elles étaient nues, même si l'on ne voyait pas ses cicatrices . Elle sourit avec tendresse. « Alors c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Elle t'a vraiment rendu ta sérénité. »

Alya tira doucement le drap et les borda, puis elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Van, comme quand il était petit. « Dormez bien, petit prince. »

¤¤¤

Elise et Mirana entrèrent dans la chambre de la princesse aînée. Allen était assis près du lit, veillant sa sœur endormie. Il tourna la tête vers elles et se leva pour s'incliner.

– Hitomi et Van sont partis à Fanélia, annonça Mirana à voix basse. Van était pressé et Hitomi n'a pas voulu te déranger et risquer de réveiller Séréna. Ils te saluent tous les deux.

Il y eut un court instant de surprise sur le visage d'Allen, puis son regarda s'assombrit un peu.

– J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire adieu à Hitomi, regretta-t-il.

– Elle reviendra, répondit Mirana.  
– Je ne pense pas. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va retourner chez elle.

– Et alors ? Elle a laissé ses affaires ici, répliqua la princesse. Même si elle rentre chez elle, je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra. Bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit, laissant Elise et Allen seuls avec Séréna.

– Je vais la réveiller et la ramener à la maison, dit-il.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit calmement Elise. Laissez-la reprendre des forces. Nous aviserons demain. Vous pouvez la veiller, il y a assez de chambres ici pour moi.

– Merci, princesse Elise.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle regardait Séréna. Allen suivit son regard.

– Elle ressemble beaucoup à Maman, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec calme.

– Oui. Elle a retrouvé la mémoire. Elle m'a reconnue.

Il y eut un silence qu'Allen fut le seul à trouver inconfortable. Elise ne parut même pas remarquer qu'il était soudain mal à l'aise.

Puis Séréna remua et ouvrit les yeux et Allen se précipita près d'elle. Elle se redressa en souriant d'un air radieux.

– Grand frère !

Allen la serra dans ses bras, et Séréna se mit soudain à pleurer.

– Ne pleure pas Séréna… Tout va bien, on rentrera à la maison demain.

– J'ai cru que je te reverrai jamais…

Le chevalier renforça son étreinte. Ils avaient tant de temps à rattraper. Elle avait tellement grandi, et il avait manqué tout ça. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Il la protégerait jusqu'au bout.

Elise regarda la scène avec des yeux émus, elle avait les doigts tremblants. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, » pensa-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Elle prit le parti de s'enfuir et s'approchait de la porte lorsque la voix de Séréna la retint.

– Tu restes pas, Lise ?

Allen devint pâle comme la mort et remercia Jecha que l'expression de son visage soit cachée. Il avait oublié que le retour de Séréna impliquait le retour du passé…

– Je vais aller me coucher, répondit Elise, maîtrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains. Nous nous reverrons demain, Séréna. Passe une bonne nuit.

– Toi aussi, Lise ! répondit-elle avec une soudaine joie dans la voix.

– Bonne nuit, princesse Elise. Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, fit Allen avec une voix curieusement hésitante, et l'impression désagréable que la formulation respectueuse de sa phrase était totalement déplacée.

– Vous de même, Allen, répondit-elle simplement avant de sortir.

Elise referma la porte et s'appuya au mur avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas été aussi prête de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même depuis longtemps.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Allen en fut un peu soulagé. Juste un peu. Au moment où il se tourna vers sa sœur, il remarqua que Séréna le regardait avec curiosité et étonnement.

– Tu es devenu Chevalier Céleste, grand frère. Comme tu l'avais dit.

Allen s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main.

– Oui.

– Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire, cette comédie que vous jouez tous les deux ?

Séréna avait apparemment repris des forces. Allen soupira et caressa avec une tendresse un peu maladroite la joue de sa sœur. « Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées pendant ton absence… On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper. »

¤¤¤

Hitomi fut réveillée par le soleil sur son visage, et la soudaine impression d'être toute seule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans une chambre inconnue. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, un peu inquiète. « Van ? »

Personne ne répondit, mais elle entendait des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller complètement et se leva. Elle remit ses tennis, défroissa ses vêtements et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et une femme mince entra. Elle n'était pas très vieille, une quarantaine d'années, et portait de lourds cheveux bruns en chignon. Ses yeux noirs étaient chaleureux, elle souriait.

– Je savais bien que je vous avais entendue bouger. Venez prendre le petit déjeuner, il est dix heures passées.

Hitomi regarda la femme avec confusion, et celle-ci dut s'en rendre compte.

– Oh, excusez-moi. Je suis Alya Hyznu, j'étais la gouvernante de Maître Van. Et vous êtes chez moi, à Irini. Vous êtes arrivés tous les trois hier dans la nuit.

– Merci pour votre accueil, dit poliment Hitomi.

La gouvernante de Van ? La jeune Terrienne se sentit soudain dévorée de curiosité. Cette femme connaissait Van depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

– Où est Van ? demanda-t-elle en suivant Alya dans la pièce principale de la petite maison.

– Merle et lui sont déjà partis pour Fanélia. Il n'a pas voulu vous réveiller. Vous pourrez les rejoindre tout à l'heure, si vous voulez.

Hitomi acquiesça, déçue qu'ils soient partis sans elle, et s'assit devant la table. Alya déposa une assiette de différents fruits devant elle et un verre rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre faisant penser à du lait de coco. « Merci, » murmura Hitomi.

Une gorgée de la boisson lui suffit pour reconnaître le goût particulier du piscus. Il lui sembla même plus acide que la première fois.

– Du piscus, fit-elle, presque en murmurant.

– Vous n'aimez pas ça ? demanda Alya avec un sourire.

– C'est acide.

Alya pressa le jus d'un fruit rouge dans le verre et lorsque Hitomi en reprit une gorgée, le goût s'était considérablement adouci.

– Très peu de gens boivent du piscus nature, dit-elle. En fait je ne connais que Maître Van pour le boire comme ça.

Elle sourit, et son regard se perdit par la fenêtre.

– On dit que le goût du piscus est influencé par le souvenir associé à la première fois qu'on en a bu. Maître Van était très jeune, la première fois. Je crois qu'il en a gardé un souvenir très heureux, ajouta Alya. Et vous ? Qu'associez-vous au piscus ?

Hitomi regarda son verre maintenant teinté de rouge.

– Beaucoup de temps perdu, répondit-elle simplement.

Alya hocha la tête et s'assit face à Hitomi. La jeune fille se sentit soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard appuyé de l'autre femme.  
– Eh bien, fit soudain Alya, j'attends vos questions.

– Pardon ?

– J'aurai pensé que vous vous seriez empressée de me poser des milliers de questions sur Maître Van et son enfance.

Hitomi baissa les yeux et hésita.

– Je voudrais bien, répondit-elle presque timidement. Mais je crois que ça gênerait Van. Et puis s'il veut m'en parler, il le fera.

Le regard d'Alya s'adoucit et le sourire qu'elle adressait à Hitomi maintenant était plein d'une étrange tendresse. Elle se leva.

– Je vais vous préparer un bain avant que vous ne partiez pour Fanélia, dit-elle.

Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de décliner, Alya était déjà sortie de la pièce.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard pour annoncer que le bain était prêt. Hitomi lui en fut profondément reconnaissante, après elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Alya avait pris ses vêtements pour les laver et lui présenta une robe bleu clair à la place.

– Je vous rendrai vos vêtements lorsqu'ils seront secs, dit-elle en forçant presque la jeune fille à enfiler la robe droite.

– Vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligée de…

– La robe est un peu grande, vous n'êtes vraiment pas grosse. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher une ceinture.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle revenait et ajustait la robe à sa taille. Hitomi eut ensuite la surprise de sentir une brosse passer dans ses cheveux. Complètement dépassée, elle laissa Alya la coiffer avec soin.

– Je vous assure que…

– Rien à faire avec cet épis, hein ? Il est impossible à aplatir, il faudrait presque le coller. Tant pis, soupira l'ancienne gouvernante de Van. Enfilez vos chaussures et suivez-moi, on vous attend pour partir.

Hitomi obéit sans discuter. Apparemment Alya n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on discutait. « Je me demande quel genre de petit garçon était Van ? » pensa-t-elle.

Dehors, un homme-loup assis à l'avant d'un attelage de chevaux semblait l'attendre. « Miko vous conduira à Fanélia, » annonça Alya.

Hitomi voulut la remercier, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, la femme était déjà rentrée.

Alya regarda l'attelage disparaître puis se tourna vers Luhm qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

– C'est une fille bien, dit-elle calmement.

– Elle tient énormément à Maître Van, acquiesça l'homme-loup.

Alya émit un petit rire. « Je vois que nous avons les mêmes critères d'appréciation, » fit-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le spectre de la Lune des Illusions dans le ciel.

– Elle va repartir, dit Luhm en suivant le regard d'Alya.

– Elle est tellement jeune. Pourtant… Oh, je ne sais pas.

– Ils sont tous les deux très jeunes, remarqua Luhm.

– C'est vrai. Ils se sont rencontrés trop tôt, peut-être. Van a besoin de grandir, elle aussi…

Il y eut un silence. Luhm ouvrit la porte pour sortir. « Elle va repartir, dit-il. Mais elle reviendra. »

¤¤¤

« Maître Van ! Par quel côté on doit commencer ? »

« Maître Van ! Et le palais, on le reconstruit ou on le répare ? »

« Majesté, il faudra penser à faire une cérémonie pour honorer les soldats… »

« Votre Altesse ! Goan dit que la fresque sacrée n'a pas été touchée ! »

« Maître Van, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les temples ? »

« Majesté, voilà les rapports sur les dégâts… »

« Maître Van, les architectes ont fini leur compte rendu… »

« Majesté, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les cultures ? »

Van tournait la tête de tous les côtés, répondait aux demandes les plus urgentes, prenait les multiples rapports et les entassait sur le bureau de fortune qui avait été dressé sous une tente. Il avait retrouvé presque tout le monde. Manie la Guérisseuse y compris qui avait fait un inventaire en règle de toutes ses nouvelles cicatrices avant de l'autoriser à reprendre son activité royale…

Manquaient à l'appel les soldats, les généraux… Mais les prêtres étaient tous en vie et déjà sur son dos. Van pesta contre leur manie de vouloir toujours organiser des cérémonies pour tout et n'importe quoi ; bien sûr qu'il faudrait honorer les soldats, mais pour l'instant les morts étaient moins importants que les vivants et l'urgence, c'était surtout eux.

A priori, seul Kahori, le Grand Prêtre qui l'avait nommé héritier puis couronné roi, semblait comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Il fallait reconstruire Fanélia.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils logeaient chez Alya et Van voulait la libérer le plus tôt possible. Et puis, il n'avait quasiment pas vu Hitomi de la semaine. Lorsqu'il rentrait, elle dormait déjà, et dans la journée, il ne faisait que la croiser. Merle la traînait partout dans Fanélia. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il sentait que le _jour_ approchait. Déjà… Van secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée, puis se pencha de nouveau sur le rapport des architectes. Les cultures avaient pu être reprises très vite et les travaux avaient commencé. Les Fanélians comptaient tous tellement sur lui. Comme si sa présence suffirait à rendre les choses normales. Cette confiance aveugle l'oppressait presque, l'empêchait même de respirer, parfois. Il avait tellement peur de les décevoir.

La journée passa rapidement et le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'il se leva. Le plus urgent avait été fait. Cette fois il rentrerait tôt, il pourrait voir Hitomi.

En sortant, il eut la surprise de la trouver à l'entrée de la tente, comme si elle l'attendait.

– Merle est rentrée, dit-elle simplement en le voyant.

Van ne dit rien, mais sourit légèrement, heureux de pouvoir être seul avec elle. Hitomi s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main en se serrant contre lui. Il s'immobilisa un instant, un peu surpris comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait son affection. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, sauf avec Merle évidemment, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il se détendit très vite et referma sa main sur la sienne, puis, sans se parler ils montèrent à travers la ville en reconstruction, longeant les échafaudages, et s'arrêtèrent un peu avant l'entrée du palais. Toujours en silence, ils s'assirent sur les marches. Hitomi posa la tête sur l'épaule de Van, et il la regarda en souriant doucement.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Hitomi se redressa, elle contempla la ville avant de dire, presque à voix basse :

– Septembre.

– Septembre ? répéta Van, pour qui le mot ne voulait rien dire.

– On sera bientôt au mois de septembre, fit-elle, un voile sur les yeux. L'été va se terminer.

Van baissa le regard, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il attrapa sa main, et à la surprise d'Hitomi, posa ses lèvres dessus. Elle ne bougea pas, la gorge serrée. Au bout de quelques instants, Van se leva.

« Il est tard, dit-il. Il faut rentrer. »

Soudain au bord des larmes, Hitomi se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir, et il la serra contre lui.

« Van… »

Il lui caressa la joue, et elle leva la tête vers lui.

Il souriait. Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il soit fort, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop dur. Parce qu'il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait, et qu'il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur la durée de son passage sur Gaïa.

C'était déjà bien qu'elle soit là, avec lui. C'était déjà bien qu'elle l'aime, et parce qu'il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il aurait, ça lui suffisait. Il ne demandait rien d'autre.

Pris d'une impulsion quasi incontrôlable, Van se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa un peu maladroitement, ce fut un baiser hésitant et timide. _Mais c'est un vrai,_ pensa Hitomi en fermant les yeux. _Un vrai. _

Puis main dans la main, ils redescendirent la ville en silence.

Le lendemain, personne ne fit de remarque, même pas Alya, lorsque Hitomi mit ses propres vêtements. Merle ne la regarda pas une seule fois et partit assez vite, comme si elle voulait l'éviter. Van et Hitomi allèrent à Fanélia en silence, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà au travail, et Merle avait disparu sous la tente des cuisines. Van sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier roulée et la déplia. A l'intérieur, une mèche de cheveux couverte de sang séché.

Van et Hitomi grimpèrent ensemble les marches de la ville et elle se laissa guider derrière le palais, près d'un monument sur lequel était posé le signe des Fanel. A côté, Hitomi remarqua Escaflowne, immobile.

Van s'agenouilla devant le Mausolée, creusa un trou dans lequel il déposa la mèche. Il fit une rapide prière au Dieu Dragon pour l'âme de son frère, puis releva la tête. Il était temps qu'il tienne sa promesse…

¤¤¤

Il pleuvait sur Terre. Hitomi resta quelques instants immobile sous la pluie. De retour. C'était fini. Ils avaient souri, jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais seulement, maintenant, Van n'était plus là. Elle réprima un sanglot et commença à marcher lentement sous l'averse, tête baissée. Elle était trempée, mais ne sentait aucune des gouttes d'eau qui lui glissait sur le visage.

Elle marcha longtemps sous le regard étonné des gens, puis arriva enfin devant la porte d'une maison. Hitomi mit sa main sur la poignée et appuya, laissant la porte s'entrouvrir sur un couloir. Elle retira ses chaussures machinalement et avança, jusqu'à arriver devant le salon. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Son père, sa mère, Mamoru, Amano et Yukari. Ils parlaient. Hitomi repoussa ses cheveux trempés, eut un sourire sans joie, et, d'une voix sans émotion : « Je suis rentrée. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Il y eut un court instant de silence puis ils se levèrent tous et coururent vers elle. Lorsque sa mère la prit dans ses bras, Hitomi éclata en sanglots.

¤¤¤

Van avait plongé les mains dans la terre, les dents serrées, essayant de réprimer la brûlure qui lui incendiait les paumes. L'énergist était par terre, gisant comme morte près du pendentif. Van ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il entendit des pas et se redressa soudain, se tournant vers l'arrivant, les mains cachées derrière le dos comme un enfant surpris en train de faire une bêtise.

Manie regarda le jeune roi qui baissait la tête, nota l'énergist et le pendentif à terre, ses dents serrées et ses mains cachées.

Le regard de la guérisseuse s'assombrit. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit récipient. Elle l'ouvrit et prit sur ses doigts une sorte de crème blanche. Elle s'approcha de Van, lui prit les mains de force et passa avec douceur la pommade sur les brûlures rouge vif.

– Ça va passer, dit-elle.

–Ça passe toujours, répondit Van, soudain calme.

_Mais je n'oublie jamais. _

Ce soir là, lorsque Van rentra chez Alya, il portait le pendentif d'Hitomi autour de son cou.

Et une paire de gants.

¤¤¤

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais Hitomi ne dormait pas. Amano et Yukari étaient rentrés, ses parents couchés. Mamoru était venu se glisser dans son lit une heure auparavant. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et le vent jouait dans les rideaux. La nuit était superbe, il ne pleuvait plus et les nuages avaient disparu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étoiles, mais la Lune était pleine.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'adoucit et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Là-bas, dans le ciel, près de la Lune, Gaïa brillait.

(à suivre)


	15. 2 Transfert

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues**

2. Transfert 

Allen caressa la joue de sa sœur endormie avec tendresse. Sa fièvre était tombée en début de matinée et elle ne délirait plus.

Allen leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, laissant son regard errer dans le jardin où l'été s'était installé.

Cela faisait un an déjà que la guerre était terminée, un petit peu moins qu'Hitomi était rentrée chez elle. Si les réparations en Astria étaient finies, à Fanélia elles étaient loin de leur terme mais avançaient bien. Il savait par Gadès qui faisait de fréquents tours au royaume de Van que le jeune roi dirigeait les opérations d'une main de fer, avec une compétence surprenante. Allen avait du mal à imaginer l'adolescent impulsif et susceptible qu'il connaissait maîtriser un royaume, mais c'est de Van que l'on parlait… Et d'un Fanel, de surcroît. Seulement Van n'avait pas que son royaume. Curieusement, il avait un rôle diplomatique important sur Gaïa et ces derniers temps, c'était à lui qu'on avait fait appel pour régler les problèmes qui s'étaient posés entre les Alliés. Van, un diplomate… L'idée faisait rire Allen, mais Gadès avait dit que Van n'était que moyennement heureux du nouveau rôle qu'on lui avait donné :

« Bon sang, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes à reconstruire mon propre royaume, il faut aussi que je m'occupe de celui des autres ? Pour qui ils me prennent ? Le Dieu Dragon ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Allen sourit. Malgré son agacement, Van n'avait pas refusé une seule fois de venir en aide aux autres royaume. « On n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle guerre, disait le jeune roi. Si je peux aider, je le ferai… »

Et des rumeurs avaient commencé à se développer peu de temps après le départ d'Hitomi. Les soldats des différents royaumes racontaient que le Dieu Dragon de l'Air s'était incarné et avait demandé la fin des combats lors de la bataille finale contre Zaïbacher. « Pour qui ils me prennent ? Le Dieu Dragon ? »

A ce moment, Van n'avait pas compris à quel point sa phrase avait été exacte. Oui, tous pensaient qu'il était une incarnation du Dieu Dragon de l'Air. Escaflowne… Hitomi avait dit qu'Escaflowne et Van ne faisaient plus qu'un. Mais être lié à un guymelef et être lié à un Dieu étaient deux choses différentes.

Quelle que soit la vérité, l'origine de Van avait été découverte et au lieu d'un vent de panique, elle avait provoqué un vent de ferveur.

Bien malgré lui, Van était devenu la personnalité la plus importante de Gaïa. Ce que, d'après Gadès, il ne gérait pas très bien. S'il acceptait d'utiliser son influence pour empêcher les tensions diplomatiques, il ne s'habituait pas du tout aux déplacements de foule qu'il provoquait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de son royaume. Et il ne pouvait même plus se mêler incognito à la foule comme avant, presque tout le monde savait à quoi il ressemblait. « Je l'ai jamais vu aussi paniqué, » avait affirmé Gadès qui en riait encore.

Allen avait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Hitomi grâce à Van. Le roi et la jeune fille avaient découvert peu de temps après leur séparation qu'ils pouvaient toujours communiquer par le biais de leur esprit. Allen était heureux pour eux, même s'il gardait au fond lui une petite flamme de jalousie, qui, il le savait, mettrait du temps à s'éteindre.

Dryden était introuvable, il avait complètement disparu de la surface de Gaïa et la plaisanterie la plus courante prétendait qu'il était sur la Lune des Illusions avec Hitomi. Mirana avait l'air de s'en être remise, mais Allen savait qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de lui avec plus d'impatience qu'elle ne le disait.

Elise leur avait fait très peur, deux mois auparavant, en parlant de se retirer au couvent. Sans les supplications de Séréna, elle y serait sûrement. De plus, le roi Aston était de nouveau gravement malade et on ne savait pas s'il s'en sortirait.

Quant à Séréna…

Ils ne parlaient jamais de l'_autre_. De celui qu'elle avait été pendant ces dix ans passés. Ils agissaient comme si elle était seulement revenue après une longue absence, mais que rien n'était arrivé. Allen ne savait pas si elle avait gardé un quelconque souvenir de Dilandau. Elle n'y faisait aucune allusion, elle agissait comme de rien. Et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait lui poser des questions à ce propos.

Allen se tourna vers sa sœur qui dormait paisiblement. Ils fêteraient bientôt ses seize ans. Séréna avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réadapter. Ses souvenirs remontaient à si longtemps, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir et son esprit avait du mal à s'ajuster à ce corps de femme. Mais avec l'aide d'Elise et d'Allen, elle allait de mieux en mieux.

Mais elle était tombée malade dernièrement et ils avaient tous eu très peur. Elise avait dit que si elle ne se remettait pas, elle la ferait transporter au palais.

La princesse aimait beaucoup Séréna. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Elise avait toujours beaucoup aimé Séréna.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne… et c'était bien là le problème. Il n'y avait rien de plus gênant que de voir Séréna presque sauter dans les bras d'Elise en criant « Lise ! », suivie de son frère qui s'inclinait respectueusement et offrait ses hommages à la princesse Elise. Il sentait à chaque fois le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur, mais le plus déstabilisant, c'était qu'Elise avait l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. Elle semblait même redevenir un semblant de ce qu'elle avait été. Mais envers lui…

Le passé… 

¤¤¤

Cid s'agenouilla devant Van, tendant l'épée sacrée vers lui. Mal à l'aise, Van la prit lentement et la serra dans sa main. Sao, la tête baissée respectueusement, n'en remarqua pas moins la lueur fugace qui avait brillé lorsque le roi de Fanélia l'avait empoignée.

Suivi de Cid et des moines, Van traversa lentement les couloirs du temple de Fortuna. Comme la première fois qu'il était venu, il ressentit une puissance importante dans l'air. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre sacrée. Deux moines guerriers l'ouvrirent devant lui et il s'avança au centre de la pièce. La gorge soudain serrée, il enfonça l'épée dans l'orifice et attendit. Il y eut quelques secondes, puis soudain l'énergist incrustée dans la poignée de l'épée se mit à briller, et tous ressentirent une puissance s'en dégager, quelque chose d'énorme.

Van eut l'impression que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, que son sang circulait plus vite dans ses veines, et il sentit le pendentif d'Hitomi chauffer contre sa peau. L'image de l'Atlante jaillit du pommeau de l'épée et sembla se stabiliser au dessus de Van, le fixant avec une intensité brûlante. Van, les oreilles bourdonnantes, essaya de lâcher l'épée mais ses mains nues semblaient collées à la poignée. Il y eut comme une explosion, Van sentit l'hologramme de l'Atlante pénétrer en lui et il crut un instant qu'il allait perdre connaissance, terrassé par la force qui l'écrasait, mais tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

Van rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les moines et Cid le fixaient avec stupeur, et soudain se mirent tous à genoux et inclinèrent la tête.

Van réalisa alors que ses ailes avaient jailli et se déployaient autour de lui. Au même instant, il y eut un bruit de verre brisé et l'énergist de l'épée disparut en poussière.

Sao croisa le regard d'autres moines. Eux seuls avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé : deux puissances venaient de s'affronter devant eux, la puissance atlante et la puissance de Van Fanel. Et, probablement aidé par ce pendentif dont le duc Cid leur avait parlé, celui dont la Déesse de la Lune des Illusions se servait, le roi avait purement et simplement absorbé la puissance atlante.

L'épée sacrée de Fleid, par conséquent, n'avait plus de raison d'être et l'énergist s'était auto détruite. Cela signifiait que le Destin de Fleid s'était accompli et que désormais ils étaient libres. La suite reposait entre les mains de Van Fanel mais cela ne les concernait plus.

Van fit disparaître ses ailes rapidement, encore mal à l'aise quand d'autres les voyaient.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, un peu assommé.

– La puissance atlante n'existe plus, Seigneur, répondit un moine.

– Je croyais qu'il fallait la sceller de nouveau, pas la faire disparaître.

– Cette fois, plus personne ne pourra l'invoquer, dit simplement Sao.

Van remit rapidement ses gants et accepta avec reconnaissance le manteau qu'un moine lui offrait. Il se tourna vers Cid qui avait encore un air émerveillé sur le visage.

– Venez, dit le petit duc. Nous retournons aux appartements.

En attendant la reconstruction de Godazim, Cid et la cour vivaient au temple.

Van le suivit, jetant des coups d'œil mal à l'aise autour de lui. Tous ces gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était une sorte de dieu. Il ne s'y habituait pas. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, parce que cela voulait dire que énormément de monde attendait beaucoup de lui et il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer leur dévotion. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Fanélia, son royaume passait avant tout. Le reste… et bien le reste l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Ça n'était pas vraiment rassurant d'être un héros pour tant de gens.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage du temple, Van se tourna vers Cid.

– Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vais rentrer directement à Fanélia.

Cid hocha la tête, il comprenait que Van ne veuille pas traîner avec son royaume en reconstruction. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Dryden Fassa était arrivé à Fanélia au début de l'hiver dernier pour proposer son aide. Très peu de gens savait qu'il était là, il tenait à ce que ça reste secret. Van s'était senti particulièrement coupable lorsque Mirana avait demandé qu'il la prévienne si jamais il avait des nouvelles du prince marchand.

Dryden s'était enthousiasmé pour la reconstruction de Fanélia. Il s'intéressait à tout et s'émerveillait de l'unité qui régnait dans le petit royaume. Dernièrement, il avait créé un laboratoire de recherches et plusieurs découvertes avaient été faites, notamment l'utilisation de l'énergist comme moteur pour créer de la lumière, au lieu des bougies. Van n'était pas en faveur de l'utilisation de l'énergist mais il devait admettre que c'était particulièrement utile.

Le prince marchand et le roi avaient également beaucoup discuté. Jusque-là, les carrières d'énergist fanélianes étaient restée inexploitées car Fanélia était un pays qui se suffisait à lui-même. Mais avec les dégâts de la guerre, le royaume des dragons serait obligé de s'ouvrir sur le monde et le commerce d'énergist était fructueux. Dryden, en vrai marchand, en avait d'ailleurs profité pour assurer la primauté à Astria.

Mais laisser Dryden seul à Fanélia inquiétait vaguement Van qui préférait ne pas rester trop longtemps éloigné. Qui pouvait savoir quelles nouvelles choses pouvaient inventer le marchand…

Seul dans le vaisseau qui le ramènerait chez lui, Van se laissa enfin tomber sur la couchette, épuisé. Ce qu'il venait de subir à Fortuna l'avait complètement vidé. Il avait accepté de remettre l'épée en place pour faire plaisir à Cid, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait être celui qui le ferait. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel déclenchement de pouvoir et n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il ferma les yeux et au même instant, une sensation agréable l'envahit et il sourit, soudain détendu.

_– Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Hitomi. _Tu es troublé…_

Van lui laissa l'accès à son esprit pour qu'elle puisse assister à la scène.

– _Etrange_, dit-elle avant d'ajouter:_ Tu es fatigué_.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le savait. Depuis leur séparation, leur lien s'était beaucoup renforcé. Van arrivait à se projeter spirituellement jusqu'à elle sur la Lune des Illusions et ils pouvaient se parler facilement. Ils ressentaient la plupart des émotions de l'autre, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient fortes et ça influençait l'humeur de chacun.

Ça avait ses bons côtés… et ses mauvais. Van devait admettre que ça l'effrayait parfois. A certains moments, il n'était pas sûr si c'était lui qui ressentait telle émotion, ou elle. Ce n'était pas facile à gérer. Il ne savait pas si Hitomi avait le même malaise que lui. Elle n'en parlait pas. Peut-être qu'elle le cachait, comme lui.

Et puis toutes ces manipulations autour de leur histoire le perturbait. Il n'était pas sûr de croire en la destiné et Hitomi favorisait le pouvoir des rêves, mais Van avait l'impression désagréable que dès qu'ils s'étaient vus, leur amour avait été scellé, qu'ils avaient été destinés l'un à l'autre. Après tout, malgré les manipulations de Dornkirk, rien n'avait pu finalement les séparer… Même pas la distance. Ou presque.

Mais bien sûr, il y avait les autres moments, merveilleux, comme maintenant, où il pouvait presque la sentir physiquement, où l'esprit de la jeune fille l'envahissait totalement pour faire disparaître sa fatigue, ses angoisses, son énervement.

Comme toujours, il oublia qu'elle n'était pas réelle et chercha à la prendre dans ses bras. Et comme toujours, il revint à la réalité, et se souvint qu'elle n'existait que dans son esprit.

Mais cette fois, une expression de frustration et de vague colère passa sur le visage de Van, furtivement, et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Si éphémère sentiment que ni l'un ni l'autre ni fit attention.

¤¤¤

Allen entra au palais, laissant Natal aller se percher sur un arbre du parc. Quelques temps plus tôt, un messager royal était venu le prévenir que le roi Aston était agonisant et que le chevalier devait se rendre tout de suite au palais.

Sa première pensée avait été pour Elise et Mirana. Et durant le trajet vers Pallas, il avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le harcelait, la voix d'une petite fille :

_Maman est partie… Maman… m'a laissée toute seule… Maman…_

Et quelqu'un lui répondait… _Pleure pas, Lise, t'inquiète pas. Ta maman voudrait pas que tu pleures. T'es pas seule, je te laisserai jamais, jamais. Je deviendrais Chevalier Céleste, tu verras, et on sera toujours ensemble. Je te laisserai jamais. _

Le passé. Il croyait vraiment l'avoir laissé derrière. Si le passé revenait le harceler, alors peut-être qu'il était temps de changer d'horizon… Et faire taire cette soudaine culpabilité, stupide culpabilité, qui le prenait à la gorge. _Pleure pas, Lise, t'inquiète pas. Je te laisserai jamais._

Allen se dirigea vers le quartier des chevaliers célestes où on lui annonça qu'il était attendu à la chambre du roi. 

Etonné, Allen obéit et se présenta devant la porte sculptée aux armoiries astriennes. Elise sortait à ce moment là. Allen s'inclina rapidement, sans la lâcher du regard. Mais son attitude ne trahissait aucun sentiment, la princesse était égale à elle-même, impassible. Allen aurait presque préféré la retrouver en larmes.

– Princesse Elise…

– Mon père désire vous voir, Allen, dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

Elle le dépassa sans un mot de plus et le chevalier se retrouva devant la chambre ouverte. Avec presque de l'hésitation, il entra dans la pièce sombre et s'approcha du grand lit où la forme du roi était visible.

– Votre Altesse désirait me voir ? demanda-t-il à voix quasiment basse.

– Viens ici, Allen.

La voix du monarque était encore ferme et le chevalier le rejoignit près du lit. Le visage du roi avait vieilli de dix ans et il semblait épuisé.

– Mon temps est passé, Chevalier Allen Schézar. Je vais bientôt rejoindre mes ancêtres, mais avant je veux que nous mettions les choses au clair.

Allen garda le silence, la gorge soudain serrée.

– Tu m'as causé beaucoup d'ennuis, Allen…

– Majesté, je…

– Tais-toi. J'ai toujours su que tu m'apporterai des problèmes, dès ta naissance au palais… Malheureusement, ces ennuis que tu m'as causés ne sont pas ceux auxquels je m'attendais, ni ceux que je souhaitais… J'avoue que tu m'as pris par surprise et je t'en ai beaucoup voulu.

Allen était complètement dérouté. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et surtout il ne comprenait pas bien les paroles du roi.

– Majesté, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

– C'est bien là le problème, Allen Schézar. Ne te fâche si je te dis que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Il faut toujours que tu ailles chercher ailleurs ce qui est sous ton nez.

Il y eut un silence. Le roi Aston respirait de manière saccadée. Allen ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

– J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, reprit le roi. Et pour celles qui t'ont touchées, je te demande de me pardonner.

– Majesté ! balbutia Allen, cette fois complètement stupéfié.

Il se mit à genoux et inclina la tête.

– C'est à moi de demander votre pardon, répondit-il.

– Mais ce n'est pas mon pardon que tu dois obtenir, rétorqua le roi. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as fait souffrir.

Allen n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Elise et le chevalier se releva.

– Tu peux disposer, Allen, dit le souverain.

Le jeune homme s'inclina et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le roi éleva de nouveau la voix.

– Allen, au cas où par miracle un jour tu comprenais ce que j'ai voulu dire, sache que tu as ma bénédiction et mon accord. Quant à toi, ma fille, il serait temps que tu me retires ces boucles d'oreille. On ne tient pas un deuil aussi longtemps.

L'attention du chevalier blond fut détournée par le sursaut violent qui secoua Elise. La princesse était devenue pâle comme la Petite Lune et ses yeux reflétaient une intense émotion et une profonde confusion. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Allen ne l'avait pas vue dans cet état.

Elise attendit que le chevalier soit sorti puis elle regarda son père.

– Père… Je… je…

– Ne cherche pas d'excuse. Crois-moi, je connais la vérité depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

Elise, la gorge serrée, s'inclina et sortit. Allen était toujours dans le couloir. Il paraissait aussi perturbé qu'elle.

– Princesse Elise ? Qu'est-ce que le roi voulait dire ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Mais elle mentait, il le savait.

– Elise… Ces boucles d'oreille…

– …resteront en place autant de temps que je le voudrais, c'est compris ?

Allen était sidéré. Elise était en colère. Mais vraiment en colère. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de continuer. Il fallait qu'il sache.

– Princesse… Cet homme pour qui vous les portez…

– Il est mort, cingla-t-elle sans élever le ton.

Et dans sa voix, Allen crut déceler une accusation, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda avec une ironie qui ne lui allait pas et qu'Allen n'aurait certainement jamais cru trouver dans les yeux de la princesse Elise.

– Ne le soyez pas, Allen, rétorqua-t-elle. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant Allen complètement abasourdi.

Le roi Aston mourut le soir même. Elise et Mirana portèrent le deuil sans effondrement, même si aux yeux rouges de la future reine, on devinait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elise ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, ne laissant voir que la mine grave de circonstance, mais qui en définitive, ne variait pas beaucoup de son visage habituel.

Le soir de l'enterrement, Mirana entra dans sa chambre, épuisée, suivie d'Elise.

Sur le bureau se trouvaient des lettres de condoléances des autres souverains et des nobles astriens. Toutes les mêmes.Des dizaines de lignes calligraphiées, pleines de formules de politesse qui exprimaient leur « chagrin » de la mort du roi et des félicitations pour le futur couronnement.

L'une d'elle portait le sceau de Fanélia. Mirana l'ouvrit. Il n'y avaitque deux lignes, écrites de la main même de Van.

_Je suis désolé pour la mort de ton père. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit et que je peux y faire quelque chose, n'hésite pas. _

_Van. _

Le regard de Mirana s'adoucit et elle sourit un peu.

– C'est gentil, dit Elise. Etrange, je n'imagine pas le roi de Fanélia écrire quelque chose comme ça.

– Van est quelqu'un de gentil quand on le connaît un peu, répondit Mirana.

L'aînée posa une main sur la tête de la cadette et Mirana s'appuya contre sa sœur. Il y eut un instant de silence réparateur, puis Mirana laissa des larmes glisser sur ses joues.

– C'est de ma faute si Papa est mort, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tué Maman, et maintenant c'est Papa qui est mort à cause de moi…

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mirana ? fit Elise, choquée.

– Si je n'étais pas née, Maman serait encore en vie… et si je ne m'étais pas enfuie l'année dernière, Papa ne serait pas tombé malade et n'aurait pas été aussi faible.

Elise prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Papa était très malade depuis longtemps et il a même vécu plus longtemps que les médecins le prévoyaient.

– C'est… c'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr.

Le regard de Mirana se rasséréna un peu. Elle ne mit pas en doute le mensonge qu'Elise venait juste d'inventer pour elle.

– Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

– Ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter, répondit Elise. Quant à Maman, tu ne l'as pas tuée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mirana. Cela arrive.

La jeune princesse se recroquevilla comme une enfant contre sa sœur.

– Maman, Marlène, et maintenant Papa… murmura-t-elle. On n'est plus que toutes les deux.

Un instant de silence s'éternisa avant que Mirana reprenne :

– Et maintenant je vais être reine.

– Excuse-moi, murmura Elise.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Mirana, surprise.

– C'est moi qui aurait dû être reine à ta place. On ne t'a pas donné le choix.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Mirana. Mais pourquoi, Elise ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as aimé un homme et qu'il est mort ?

– Il n'est pas vraiment mort, répondit Elise. Mais pour moi il l'est.

– Je suis désolée, murmura Mirana en se serrant plus fort contre sa sœur. Tu sais, Elise, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Un sourire léger apparut sur le visage de la princesse aînée.

– J'aimerai que tu sois plus souvent comme ça, continua Mirana. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es tout le temps en deuil, c'est ce que disent les autres aussi. Mais ils ne te connaissent pas. Il faut dire que tu es si froide avec eux. Surtout avec Allen… Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sévère avec lui. Il doit penser que tu le détestes. Moi je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Mirana émit un petit rire moqueur.

– Il faut dire que ça doit être vexant, ajouta-t-elle avec dérision, tu es la seule sœur Aston qui ne lui ait pas sauté dans les bras !

Elise ne répondit pas et Mirana ferma les yeux. « Tu sais… murmura-t-elle. Tu sais, j'aimerais que Dryden soit là… »

Lorsque Elise rentra dans sa chambre ce soir là pour se coucher, son regard s'arrêta sur son bureau. _Tu sais,_ _j'aimerai que Dryden soit là…_

Décidée, Elise s'assit au bureau, prit une plume et une feuille blanche et commença à écrire.

_« De la princesse Elise Aria Aston d'Astria à son altesse le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel de Fanélia. _

_« Majesté, je vous écris afin de… »_

¤¤¤

Séréna entra dans le salon et Allen leva les yeux. Il sourit à son approche. Elle était si belle, sa petite sœur, dans sa robe bleu clair. Ses cheveux blond pâle, presque argentés, avaient repoussé et lui atteignaient maintenant les épaules.

– Tu voulais me parler, Allen ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui.

Séréna remarqua alors que sur la table, devant son frère, se trouvait un parchemin à moitié déroulé. Il semblait assez vieux et à la tête se trouvait un emblème. Un dessin qui la fit frissonner, elle était sûre de le connaître mais ne savait plus où elle l'avait vu.

– Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait une promesse, dit Allen. Une promesse qu'il est maintenant temps de tenir… Nous allons partir, petite sœur. Nous allons déménager.

– Dé… déménager ? Tu veux vendre la maison ?

– Bien sûr que non. Mais nous n'y vivrons plus, du moins moi. Lorsque tu seras assez forte, tu pourras venir ici, si tu veux.

– Où allons nous ?

Le regard d'Allen se perdit.

– Je vais prendre l'héritage de mon maître, Vargas Baarsel, dit-il. Comme je lui ai promis. Je vais prendre la place de premier général de Fanélia.

Le vision de Séréna se brouilla. Cet emblème… celui de Fanélia… sur le guymelef blanc… Le dragon…_ Je brûlerai toutes les villes où tu trouveras refuge… J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de détruire Fanélia. Et que penser des lâches qui se cachent pour combattre ? C'est… c'est un démon ! Jajuka ! Jajuka !_

– Séréna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Allen, inquiet à la pâleur de sa sœur.

– Pas… pas Fanélia… non, non, je ne veux pas aller à Fanélia ! Grand frère ! Je ne veux pas aller à Fanélia !

– Séréna…

Allen prit sa sœur tremblante de terreur dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui.

– Pas Fanélia… Il va me tuer… je ne veux pas… S'il te plaît… Il va me tuer…

– Non, répondit Allen en la serrant contre lui. Séréna… C'est fini, tu entends ? Tout est terminé. Il ne va rien se passer.

– Mais il me hait…

– Non, Séréna. Celui que Van déteste est mort. Van ne te connaît pas, et il serait temps que je lui présente ma sœur, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis tu sais bien que je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal. Même pas Van.

La jeune fille garda le silence mais hocha la tête lentement. Un jour… un jour il aurait de toutes façons fallu affronter ça… alors… elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle serra les dents.

¤¤¤

Dryden était dehors, en train d'admirer l'évolution de la reconstruction de la cité, lorsque Van le rejoignit.

–Ça avance à une vitesse phénoménale ! s'exclama le marchand avec enthousiasme. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ces lampes à énergist seraient utiles.

– Oui.

– Tu as trouvé un compromis à propos des réfugiés zaïbachs de Chezario ?

– Ils ont accepté de rester à la frontière en attendant la fin des négociations. On va construire un village pour les accueillir dans la plaine frontalière.

– Et tu as réussi à faire accepter ça à Chezario ? s'étonna Dryden.

– Les réfugiés se chargeront eux-mêmes de la construction. Chezario et Fanélia offriront chacun la moitié du matériel nécessaire.

– Van, Van, Van. Où est-ce que tu comptes le trouver, ce matériel ? Est-ce que tu réalises que la reconstruction n'est pas…

– Achevée, je sais. Mais notre participation est principalement agricole. J'ai promis un pourcentage d'énergist à Chezario s'ils se chargeaient du matériel de construction.

Dryden regarda Van d'un air un peu atterré.

– Tu sais, Van, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup, dit-il très sérieusement. Si tu continues à faire la charité, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir.

– Je ne fais pas la charité. On a assez pour nous. Je…

Voyant le sourire de Dryden, Van s'interrompit.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton défensif.

– Rien, répondit le marchand en se tournant vers la ville. _Van, tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant… Et je prie Jecha pour que tu le restes. Avec le pouvoir que tu as entre tes mains…_

– Je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça, reprit Van. J'ai reçu une lettre. Deux pour être exact. L'une d'Allen qui nous annonce son arrivée pour le début de l'hiver, avec Séréna.

– Il vient avec Séréna ?

– Oui.

– Ce type m'étonnera toujours. Enfin, ça nous fera un peu de changement ! Même cette pauvre Merle est trop fatiguée pour sauter partout.

– Je voudrais te parler de la seconde lettre. Elle vient d'Elise Aston.

– Elise Aston ? LA Elise Aston ? Par Jecha, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si grave ?

Van secoua la tête, impatient.

– Soit sérieux. Elle me parle de Mirana.

Dryden détourna de nouveau la tête vers la ville.

– Ah, fit-il doucement.

– Il serait peut-être temps que tu retournes à Pallas, dit Van sérieusement. Le couronnement de Mirana va bientôt avoir lieu.

– Et… ?

– Et tu es encore son mari. Et tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu reviennes prendre ta place de roi. Et Mirana plus que les autres.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– La princesse Elise a clairement dit qu'elle avait demandé après toi.

Il y eut un silence que Van fut le premier à briser.

– Et je te fais savoir que si tu n'y vas pas, je t'extrade vers Astria par force, dit-il.

– Tu ne le ferais pas.

Mais Dryden n'était pas très sûr de ça. Van en était tout à fait capable…

– Laisse-moi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Allen, dit-il lentement. Le couronnement n'aura de toute façon pas lieu avant le milieu de l'hiver.

– D'accord.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

– Comment Elise a bien pu savoir que j'étais ici ?

– Elle ne le savait pas. Elle pensait juste que j'avais le pouvoir de te faire chercher.

Au même instant, Van ressentit un sursaut de joie et il sourit. Hitomi devait faire quelque chose qui la faisait rire. Dryden le regarda avec amusement, Van avait le regard complètement ailleurs. « Et le voilà parti sur la Lune des Illusions. »

Ce soir-là, en se couchant, Van regarda longuement par la fenêtre. Son regard s'assombrit, et il se sentit traversé par une onde de tristesse. La sienne. _Combien de temps encore est-ce qu'on va supporter ça ? Et ne me dis pas que tu tiens le coup. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Mais…_

Il ferma les yeux. _Je ne suis plus sûr que tout ira bien…_

Elle ne répondit pas mais il ne s'en étonna pas. Elle ne répondait jamais à ce type de pensées. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Un jour, pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'elle voit les choses en face. _De nous deux, Hitomi, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est toi la plus aveugle. _

¤¤¤

Elise laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre. L'automne était bien installé, et l'hiver ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée. Déjà, l'air s'était beaucoup rafraîchi. De nouveaux tournois de chevalerie allaient être organisés, un nouveau chevalier céleste devait être choisi.

Allen Schézar s'était retiré de l'ordre le plus prestigieux d'Astria, de son plein gré. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis sa création.

– Vous partez dans combien de temps ? demanda Elise.

– Un peu moins de deux semaines, répondit Séréna. J'aurais voulu attendre au moins le couronnement de Mirana, mais Allen a dit qu'on reviendrait pour y assister. Il a l'air pressé.

– Et toi ?

Séréna baissa les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-elle à voix presque basse. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer.

– Van est quelqu'un de gentil, fit Elise doucement, se rappelant la réponse qu'il lui avait envoyée, lui assurant que Dryden serait à Pallas aux côtés de Mirana pour le couronnement. Elle ne savait pas comment il ferait, mais elle était sûre que le roi de Fanélia tiendrait parole.

Séréna frissonna. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Van n'étaient pas spécialement ceux d'une personne gentille. C'étaient des lambeaux de haine et de terreur, laissés par l'_autre_, mais c'étaient les souvenirs de l'_autre_. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'ils étaient vrais. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrorisée à l'idée de lui faire face. De voir dans ses yeux l'image d'un royaume en flammes, l'accusation et le dégoût inscrits sur son visage. La politesse froide qu'il ne manquerait pas de montrer pour faire plaisir à Allen. « Elise ? »

La princesse astrienne se tourna vers la jeune fille.

– Lise… si ça va pas… est-ce que je pourrais revenir ? Rester avec toi ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle, avec un sourire à peine visible. Tu le sais.

– Merci.

Il y eut un silence, puis Séréna reprit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, entre grand frère et toi ?

Elise détourna de nouveau les yeux par la fenêtre.

– Grand frère répond toujours à côté… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Lise ?

– Il n'y a rien eu de spécial, Séréna. La vie, le temps qui passe, c'est tout. Allen a passé un certain temps loin de Pallas, et lorsqu'il est revenu, eh bien… nous nous étions éloignés. C'est tout. C'est juste une question de temps.

– Parti ? Il ne m'avait pas dit ça. Je croyais... Il avait promis qu'on partirait tous ensemble. Je n'étais plus là mais tu aurais dû t'en aller avec lui. Pourquoi est-il parti tout seul ?

Elise se tourna vers Séréna, un sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune fille fut un peu surprise lorsque la princesse lui caressa la joue. Il y avait dans les yeux d'Elise quelque chose… Quelque chose qui rendit Séréna profondément triste.

– Les promesses d'enfants ne comptent pas, Séréna. Ce sont des serments faits sans y penser, oubliés dès qu'on les prononce. Et il faut être bien naïf pour y croire.

Elise s'éloigna vers la porte, et Séréna la suivit du regard. _Mais tu y avais cru, toi, Lise, pas vrai ? Tu y avais cru…_

Et lorsque la princesse se tourna vers elle pour lui proposer d'aller voir Mirana, les yeux de Séréna s'agrandirent sous le coup de la compréhension. _Elise… Tu es amoureuse d'Allen… _

¤¤¤

Van se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et referma avec exaspération le dossier en face de lui. Quelle bande d'imbéciles… Se disputer pour un morceau de terre ! Depuis quelques semaines, des tensions diplomatiques s'étaient créées entre Vidarus et Bazhram à propos de leur frontière commune. Choisi comme intermédiaire, Van n'avait pas arrêté depuis des jours et des jours, se partageant entre les négociations et Fanélia, sans compter les problèmes que posaient les réfugiés zaïbachs un peu partout sur Gaïa. Problèmes que tout le monde, comme par hasard, s'attendait à ce qu'il règle.

Ça devenait intenable. Van n'était pas dupe de leur soi disant « confiance ». _Tu parles. Ça les débarrasse bien, oui. Et à la moindre erreur, c'est sur moi que ça va tomber. _

Il se renfrogna. Et voulait se lever lorsqu'il eut la sensation de deux bras autour de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux et accueillit avec presque du soulagement le sentiment d'Hitomi qui l'enveloppait. Comme toujours, elle avait senti sa tension et elle était « venue » tout de suite.

– Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

« Tu me manques » aurait sûrement été plus exact, mais Van n'était pas d'humeur à engager un débat sur ce sujet. Il laissa leurs esprits se rejoindre, la laissa le calmer, se noyant presque dans la chaleur de son aura, souhaitant à cet instant ne plus jamais revenir à la réalité.

– _Tu ne t'en sors pas ? _

– Si. Ça ira. On arrivera à un compromis.

– _Je savais que tu trouverais une solution. Quand est-ce qu'Allen et Séréna arrivent ? _

– Dans la soirée, je suppose.

Van forcit son aura et à son tour enveloppa celle de la jeune fille. Presque désespérément, il s'en empara et l'enferma dans la sienne, pour la garder encore un peu. Il sentit la chaleur d'Hitomi l'irradier, leurs deux auras s'étreindre et s'enlacer, s'unir pour ne devenir plus qu'une seule un court instant, trop court, les laissant tous les deux, une fois séparés, plus épuisés et heureux que s'ils avaient accompli un acte physique.

Van sentit une autre personne s'adresser à Hitomi, sur Terre. « _Je t'aime,_ » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître de lui, le laissant déçu. « Alors reviens-moi, » répondit-il, sachant qu'elle n'était plus là pour l'entendre. « Reviens… Pour de vrai… »

Il sentit la paume de ses mains commencer à le brûler progressivement. Van serra les dents et respira profondément, calmant sa rage douce-amère et son chagrin diffus. La brûlure disparut en même temps que la frustration malheureuse qui s'était emparée de lui, le laissant complètement vide, mais toujours aussi déprimé.

On frappa à la porte, et Merle entra, avec son enthousiasme habituel.

– Maître Van ! Le Croisé vient de se poser !

Mais elle se calma instantanément en voyant l'expression du visage de Van.

– Van ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Mais si, Merle, répondit-il en se levant, esquissant un sourire. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Viens, on va accueillir Allen et sa sœur.

La fille-chat le regarda sortir de sa chambre et dit à voix basse : « Menteur. »

Van fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et Merle, reprenant son visage enthousiaste, le rejoignit dans le couloir.

¤¤¤

Allen marcha rapidement vers Van en le voyant arriver, un large sourire sur les lèvres :

– Eh ! Van ! Ça faisait longtemps !

– C'est de ta faute, répondit le jeune roi. Tu aurais pu passer plus tôt.

Allen sourit et s'écarta un peu pour le détailler. Il avait grandi, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés, il était habillé toujours de la même manière. Par contre, l'ex-chevalier fronça légèrement les sourcils en notant la pâleur de son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux. Gadès n'avait pas menti en disant que le jeune roi en faisait peut être un peu trop.

_Il v__a falloir s'occuper de ça…_

Retrouvant son sourire, il prit Merle dans ses bras et la souleva.

– Eh bien, tu as grandi !

– Pas toi, rétorqua la fille-chat avec une grimace malicieuse.

Allen éclata de rire, mais se tût brusquement en voyant apparaître…

– Dryden ?

– Eh, salut Allen ! Fais pas cette tête, va, t'inquiète pas, tu me supporteras pas longtemps. Je pars demain à l'aube. Je rentre à Pallas. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

La conversation tourna autour de Dryden un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se retourne. « Séréna, viens. »

Alors une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, une jeune fille à l'aspect fin, fragile, avec des cheveux blonds pâles, presque argentés, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules dans une légère ondulation. Elle avait la tête un peu baissée.

Séréna serrait les dents, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la gorge serrée, avançant vers son frère. Elle avait entendu _sa _voix… Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée si calme et basse. Ni si fatiguée. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac, et elle essayait de garder un visage impassible, mais elle se sentait incapable de lever les yeux vers _lui_ et d'affronter son regard.

– Van, Dryden, Merle, je vous présente ma sœur Séréna.

– Ma pauvre petite, fit Dryden d'une voix compatissante. Ça doit pas être tous les jours faciles avec un frère pareil. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Séréna Schézar !

Séréna essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

Van ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne savait pas si Séréna avait les souvenirs de Dilandau en elle. Curieusement, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Dilandau et à Séréna comme à une seule personne. Ils étaient deux êtres totalement différents, en apparence, en comportement. L'attitude intimidée, peut-être même effrayée de la jeune fille le laissait presque coupable, il ressentait soudain le besoin de la rassurer, de lui montrer que tout était derrière eux. Qu'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

– Bonjour, salua Van d'un ton calme. Bienvenue à Fanélia.

Séréna faillit sursauter. Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans sa voix, aucun sarcasme. Il semblait… sincère. Mais il savait, pourtant, il savait ! Séréna eut soudain le besoin de s'assurer que la tranquillité de cette voix était réelle et elle releva la tête, s'apprêtant à recevoir le choc de son regard.

Et il fut bien plus fort qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

Sentiment familier, elle sentit tout son corps se mettre à brûler, ses mains trembler presque. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante, comme si c'étaient ses derniers instants. Le monde autour s'effaça pour ne laisser plus que Van et son regard paisible, rassurant, vide de ces accusations qu'elle avait cru y trouver, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avec l'_autre_ n'avait jamais existé.

Cette brûlure, ce tremblement, ce cœur qui bat comme un fou, c'était pareil, identique, les mêmes symptômes que l'_autre_ ressentait dès que Van apparaissait.

Seulement cette fois, Séréna ne fut pas envahie par le besoin de le tuer. Elle serra ses mains moites autour du tissus de sa robe, essayant de maîtriser comme elle le pouvait son tremblement, et priant pour que la rougeur qui lui brûlait les joues ne soit pas trop visible. Incapable de prononcer un mot, la gorge serrée, elle fit un mouvement faible de la tête pour répondre, espérant que ce serait pris pour de la timidité.

Sa tension se dissipa légèrement lorsque le regard de Van se détourna vers son frère, mais elle restait presque tremblante, et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Merle. La fille-chat avait un air sidéré. Le regard de Dryden aussi était posé sur elle, mais plus pensif et même presque grave. Ce qu'Allen et Van n'avaient pas remarqué, eux l'avaient vu, et Séréna baissa très vite la tête, sentant la rougeur de nouveau lui envahir les joues.

– Rentrons, dit Van. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il faut vous installer. Quelles nouvelles d'Astria, Allen ? Je suis content que tu sois passé.

– Ne parle pas trop vite, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu risques de m'avoir sur le dos plus longtemps que tu ne le crois !

– C'est à dire ?

– Surprise. C'est une annonce officielle… Il va falloir que tu m'accordes une heure demain.

Van fit la grimace et essaya de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, prêt à tout pour échapper à une confrontation officielle dans la salle du trône, mais Allen ne voulut pas en démordre.

Van s'éclipsa, il lui restait pas mal de choses à faire, mais les rejoignit pour le dîner où ils parlèrent de l'avancée des travaux à Fanélia, des inventions de Dryden, un peu d'Hitomi aussi et de la situation politique, surtout Allen en fait qui voulait savoir ce dont Van devait s'occuper. Séréna resta silencieuse le plus possible et Van mit ça sur le compte de la timidité. Merle aussi était étrangement silencieuse, en dehors des petites remarques moqueuses qu'elle ne manquait pas de lancer à Allen dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Un messager vint le chercher avant la fin du dîner pour régler un problème urgent avec les prêtres et Van partit, donnant rendez-vous à Allen pour le lendemain afin qu'il fasse son annonce officielle et saluant Dryden qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas.

Cette nuit là, Séréna ne ferma pas une seule fois les yeux.

¤¤¤

Van, assis sur son trône, essayait de ne pas trop montrer son agacement. La Cour était réunie autour de lui pour la première fois depuis des mois, et, sous les menaces d'Alya, il avait accepté de faire un effort vestimentaire.

Merle et Séréna s'étaient jointes à la Cour et l'on n'attendait plus que l'entrée d'Allen. Il arriva, sa chouette sur l'épaule, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une cape du même bleu roi, par dessus une tunique d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il était évidemment superbe et les dames de la Cour se mirent à murmurer. Il avait un air on ne peut plus sérieux sur le visage, même si Van pouvait jurer qu'une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard. Le jeune roi eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant Allen se mettre à genoux devant le trône et baisser la tête en signe de respect et de soumission.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? C'est quoi cette mascarade ? _

Allen posa un parchemin face à lui, et la cérémonie officielle put commencer. Van ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque là, même Notag, le chef du protocole, avait été appelé à la demande du chevalier. Ça devait être vraiment important.

– Toi, qui es-tu et que veux tu ? demanda Notag.

– Moi, Allen Schézar, je viens prêter allégeance au roi Van Slanzar de Fanel, mon suzerain.

Van faillit intervenir, tellement il était surpris, mais se retint à temps.

– Et en quel nom te déclares-tu dignes de servir le roi de Fanélia ? reprit Notag, tandis que Van levait les yeux au ciel tellement il trouvait toute cette cérémonie ridicule.

– En celui de mon maître Vargas Baarsel, premier général de Fanélia, répondit Allen, dont je suis l'unique héritier.

– QUOI !

Le silence se fit alors que Van sautait au bas du trône sous le regard désespéré de Notag. « Maître Van… »

Sans écouter, le jeune roi s'empara du parchemin et le lut avant de regarder Allen.

– Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que c'était toi ?

– Je t'ai dit que Vargas avait été mon maître…

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais son héritier !

– Ce n'était pas le moment. Je n'étais même pas sensé te rencontrer avant plusieurs années, mais tu m'es tombé dessus…

– Maître Van…

Van se tourna vers son chef du protocole qui le regardait d'un air suppliant.

– Maître Van, est-ce que nous pouvons poursuivre la cérémonie ?

Le jeune roi fut tenté de refuser, mais il eut pitié de Notag et acquiesça avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur son trône, essayant d'ignorer Merle qui était pliée en deux de rire.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula normalement, Allen apporta la preuve de ce qu'il avançait en montrant le parchemin signé par Vargas, puis jura fidélité à Van. Le jeune roi à son tour déclara officiellement qu'il acceptait Allen à son service et la cérémonie se termina par la présentation du nouveau général au peuple de Fanélia.

Et tandis que Van et Allen discutaient de leur nouvelle collaboration, Merle ne quittait pas la sœur du général du regard. Et, à la fin de la journée, elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

Séréna Schézar était folle amoureuse de Van.

(à suivre)


	16. 3 Une nouvelle ere

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues**

3. Une nouvelle Ere

Cinq mois terrestres plus tard, début du printemps.

Lorsque Van apparut enfin dans sa chambre ce soir-là pour la première fois depuis plus de trois semaines, Hitomi était recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit, tête baissée.

– Tu as l'intention d'attendre encore combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Je suis là pour régler ça, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Elle se redressa, les yeux brillant de larmes et de chagrin.

« Non, pensa Van avec souffrance. Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? »

– Co… comment tu peux faire ça ? ragea-t-elle. Comment ?

– Bon sang, Hitomi ! s'écria-t-il. Regarde-nous ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! Je suis sûr que tu me vois exactement comme avant, et moi je suis incapable de te dire si tes cheveux ont poussé, s'ils sont plus courts, quels vêtements tu portes… Et quand on aura cinquante ans on donnera toujours à l'autre l'apparence de nos quinze ans ! Nous vivons dans le passé, nous ne sommes plus que des souvenirs l'un pour l'autre ! Des illusions !

Hitomi étouffa un sanglot et secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça faisait trop mal.

– Séréna a au moins le mérite d'exister, acheva le jeune homme.

Cette dernière phrase frappa Hitomi comme une gifle et elle se laissa retomber sur son lit. « Séréna… alors c'est elle… J'aurais dû le deviner… »

Elle revit en pensée la jeune fille blonde aux traits fins et à l'air fragile, une Schézar, une jeune fille de Gaïa. Quelqu'un qui existait pour lui.

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à glisser sur ses joues.

– Et puis… je veux pouvoir vivre avec quelqu'un que j'ai choisi, ajouta-t-il doucement, sans me demander tout le temps si je l'aime vraiment ou si nous sommes seulement destinés. On ne peut pas continuer avec ce doute-là, Hitomi… Et ne me dis pas le contraire, parce que je sais que tu en souffres aussi, de ce doute...

Hitomi avait baissé le visage pour lui cacher ses larmes, même si c'était inutile. « J'aurais voulu, murmura-t-elle, incapable de le regarder en face, j'aurais voulu qu'un jour, tu m'aimes sans t'en sentir obligé… Le Destin n'existe pas, sauf pour nous… Et tu as choisi de le refuser. Je suis… désolée… d'avoir été destinée à t'aimer… »

Il n'entendit pas, ou plutôt fit semblant de ne pas entendre, et tandis qu'il disparaissait, elle ajouta doucement : « Mais… je ne m'excuserai pas pour avoir choisi… de l'accepter… Je t'aime… »

Alors elle releva la tête pour voir sa forme fantomatique s'effacer. Et elle resta longtemps à regarder l'emplacement où il s'était trouvé, les yeux vides et le visage pâle comme la mort.

« Tu nous as tués… »

¤¤¤

Lorsque Van revint à la réalité, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixes, les poings resserrés sur ses paumes. Il s'effondra par terre et se recroquevilla sur le sol, une nausée au fond de l'estomac comme un serpent.

Arrête ça… ça ne devrait pas faire mal… arrête ça… arrête ça… 

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla-t-il en se redressant.

Il se projeta contre la porte vitrée, passant au travers, et déploya ses ailes sans faire attention aux centaines de petites coupures qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il s'envola aussi haut qu'il put, dépassant les nuages, jusqu'à ce que le froid et le manque d'oxygène l'oblige à stopper.

« ARRÊTE ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire subir ça ! Tu m'entends ? Arrête ! »

D'un mouvement rageur, il arracha le pendentif autour de son cou et le projeta dans le vide, sans même le regarder tomber.

« Tu les sens ? murmura-t-il. Tu les sens les coupures sur mon corps ? Tu comprends ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me demander de supporter ça ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

Mais la souffrance continuait à lui déchirer le cœur comme un poignard qui le mettrait lentement en pièces et au creux de ses paumes, la peau semblait se consumer lentement. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il se prit la tête entre les mains, relâchant la pression de ses ailes, se laissant tomber lentement, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles et les deux Lunes. La petite Lune avait un étrange halo rouge autour d'elle.

Van se mit à sangloter désespérément. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? »

Ses ailes le déposèrent doucement sur l'herbe d'une prairie, et non loin de lui, brillait une petite lueur rosâtre. Van éclata d'un rire nerveux au milieu de ses larmes.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » murmura-t-il en attrapant le pendentif dans ses mains douloureuses. « Il n'y a rien à faire. »

Il ferma les yeux et réalisa que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne sentait pas la présence d'Hitomi. Cette constatation lui arracha une nouvelle crise de larmes nerveuses. « Je te déteste, dit-il. Tu as toujours raison… Je croyais que cette douleur était la tienne, que tu avais fait exprès de laisser le lien ouvert pour que je ressente combien je t'ai fait mal… »

Il serra de nouveau les poings. « Mais c'est ma propre souffrance ! hurla-t-il aux deux Lunes. Et tu n'es même pas là pour la sentir ! Je ne devrais pas avoir mal ! Je devrais être délivré ! Libre ! Je ne devrais pas avoir mal ! Alors explique-moi, explique-moi pourquoi ça fait si mal ! Pourquoi tu me fais si mal ! »

Il se replia sur lui-même, toujours secoué par des sanglots convulsifs et la gorge prise par la nausée. « J'ai pas pleuré quand ma mère m'a abandonné… et là, alors que c'est moi qui part, j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher… Je te déteste… je te déteste… Je croyais… qu'il suffirait que je décide de ne plus t'aimer pour que tout s'arrange… Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de prendre une décision pareille ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j'ai souffert, tout ce temps ? »

Van porta le pendentif à ses lèvres. « Ressentir tout ce qui se passait en toi… Est-ce que tu réalises l'enfer que ça pouvait être ? Te sentir sans pouvoir te toucher ? Je ne comprends même pas que tu n'en aies jamais parlé, toi qui es si franche… Tu le savais, pourtant, tu le savais ! Bon sang c'est pas comme si je pouvais te cacher quoique ce soit, de toute façon ! »

« C'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là… Tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher… Tu m'as laissé plonger sans rien faire… Oui, j'avais peur de notre lien… j'ai toujours peur. C'est trop fort, tu comprends ? Certains jours je n'étais même plus sûr si c'était moi qui éprouvait un sentiment, ou toi… J'avais peur et tu n'as rien fait pour me rassurer. Tu as continué à vivre, loin de moi, comme si ça ne te touchait pas. Ça m'a fait mal… Tu les avais forcément sentis, le doute, la peur… et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu les as purement et simplement rejetés… Alors que… »

Van rouvrit les yeux et regarda la Lune des Illusions, embrumée.

« Alors que je n'avais besoin que d'une phrase pour me rassurer… Une seule… Savoir que tout ça, ce n'était pas pour rien… Avoir l'assurance qu'un jour, tu ne serais pas qu'un rêve que je chercherai à saisir inutilement…Une phrase, Hitomi, une seule… "Je reviendrai"… C'est idiot… Il aurait suffi que tu me le dises et j'aurais attendu encore des années. Mais j'aurais eu l'assurance qu'un jour tu aurais été là… On en aurait parlé, on aurait fait des projets. Quelque chose de réel, tu comprends ? Et j'aurais eu la preuve qu'on se s'aimait pas juste parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de nous… »

Sur le visage de Van, les larmes séchaient lentement et les marques sur ses mains commençaient à disparaître.

« Et puis est arrivée Séréna… Au début… je ne savais comment lui parler, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Et elle ne me regardait jamais en face, comme si elle avait peur. Et puis, de jour en jour, de semaine en semaine, de parole en parole… ça s'est construit lentement, je ne saurais même pas dire comment, mais un jour nous avons parlé… vraiment… Et elle me regardait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, sûrement, ni la première fois que nous parlions, mais ce jour-là j'ai simplement remarqué que j'étais à l'aise avec elle, que sa présence me calmait. Que je n'avais pas besoin de toi quand elle était là. »

Il détourna un peu les yeux.

« C'était effrayant et à la fois reposant. Effrayant de t'oublier quelques instants… reposant de ne plus avoir peur, de ne plus douter, de ne plus avoir mal. Alors j'ai passé de plus en plus de temps avec elle… je me suis mis à la chercher quand elle n'était pas là… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ta fausse absence me faisait mal… sa présence me guérissait… Elle était là, tu comprends ? Je la voyais vivre devant moi, je pouvais lui prendre la main et savoir qu'elle serait réelle, entendre son cœur battre, sa respiration… Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point c'est précieux, un souffle d'air. »

« Je me suis éloigné de toi… Au début, je l'ai presque fait exprès, de ne plus te chercher. J'attendais que tu viennes, que tu me demandes des explications, qu'on se parle pour de vrai. Mais tu as accepté chacun de mes silences sans broncher. Tu ne cherchais même pas à me retenir. Tu sais combien ça peut faire mal ?

« Séréna, elle, était là… Et tu vas être surprise, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi… Elle l'a bien caché, mais des paroles lui échappaient, des gestes qu'elle avait, sa façon de me sourire… Je ne sais pas exactement. Je me suis posé des questions, et j'ai demandé à Merle. Je ne crois pas que ça lui ait fait plaisir, mais elle a confirmé mes doutes. Et même après ça, je n'arrivais pas à être mal à l'aise près de Séréna. Tu vas rire, je me sentais en sécurité… J'avais l'assurance qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'elle ne partirait pas. Elle m'offre de la stabilité, Hitomi. »

Van s'assit et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. « Et le Dieu Dragon sait ce que j'ai besoin de cette stabilité, de cette assurance qu'elle sera toujours là. Elle fait partie de mon monde. Et surtout j'ai avec elle une relation normale… Plus de guerre, plus de Destin, plus de folie… Tout est fini, tout ça est derrière nous, c'est du passé. Je veux pouvoir continuer à vivre, oublier tout ça… Je veux vivre, Hitomi… Et puisque toi tu ne veux pas faire partie de la suite de l'histoire, alors je vivrai sans toi. J'avancerai sans toi. »

Van se releva, soudain rempli d'un profond calme. Il retira ses gants, la marque des brûlures avait totalement disparu, encore une fois. _Ce sont des marques de l'instant… Elles laissent le passé derrière. Ne pas laisser le passé me retenir. _

Van s'envola. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi calme, aussi sûr de lui depuis des mois. C'était comme si en définitive, il venait seulement d'accepter sa décision. Sa propre décision, c'était lui qui avait choisi son Destin. Personne d'autre.

Van entra dans sa chambre par la vitre brisée. Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué son départ. Il était soulagé. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'expliquer, ni d'affronter les autres. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

Van attrapa rapidement un sac et y fourra quelques affaires, puis il prit une feuille et une plume et sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir griffonna quelques mots à l'adresse de Merle. Il replia la missive, la laissa sur son lit puis s'envola de nouveau, s'éloignant à grands coups d'ailes de la capitale et du palais. Après une heure et demi de vol, son regard capta un reflet argenté sous lui. Un lac.

Ce lac.

_Lorsqu'il aperçut la fin des arbres, il se crut arrivé mais se retrouva face à un lac. Un immense lac qui lui barrait le chemin. Van eut une très vague impression de déjà vu à laquelle il n'accorda aucune importance. _

Oui, c'était bien à cet endroit qu'il avait été transporté sur la Lune des Illusions. Van descendit et se posa près de l'eau. Le paysage était superbe, il devait l'admettre. Le lac était comme une immense tache argentée, illuminé par la lueur des deux Lunes, accrochée au dessus de la Montagne de l'Est qui se découpait à l'horizon. Et toujours cette impression de déjà vu, lointaine, comme quelque chose qui remonterait presque à la nuit des temps. Mais malgré la beauté du spectacle et la familiarité du paysage, Van se sentait mal à l'aise, presque effrayé. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit… Il dégageait quelque chose de menaçant, ses eaux trop brillantes étaient comme un piège à celui qui voudrait s'approcher, prêtes à l'engouffrer dans ses profondeurs sombres, le faire disparaître à jamais.

Disparaître à jamais.

D'un geste lent, Van détacha le pendentif qu'il avait porté au poignet après l'avoir « retrouvé », c'était plutôt le pendentif qui l'avait retrouvé, et s'approcha du lac. Van sentit de nouveau quelque chose lui serrer la gorge mais il avait besoin de le faire… Il en avait besoin, se prouver qu'il pouvait vivre sans le passé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et très vite, avant de changer d'avis, il lança le pendentif vers le milieu du lac. La pierre resta comme suspendue en l'air quelques secondes, éclairée par un rayon de Lune, puis tomba dans l'eau avec un bruit mat.

Van avait les points serrés, de la sueur sur le front, et se retenait pour ne pas plonger le chercher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir jeté avec le pendentif la moitié de lui-même. C'était un geste symbolique, mais qui lui avait coûté un énorme effort de volonté. Les yeux rivés sur l'eau du lac, il prit son envol et disparut le plus vite possible en direction du village d'Arzus, se jurant de ne plus jamais s'approcher de cet endroit.

Dès qu'il fut assez éloigné, des formes humaines émergèrent du lac. Les Ondines ramenèrent leurs longs cheveux de jade derrière elles et suivirent du regard la lumière des ailes de Van, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus visible.

Alors l'une des Ondines, avec un rire, sortit une main de l'eau et la montra aux autres. Autour de ses longs doigts fins était enroulé le pendentif.

– Quel joli, joli bijou, chantonna-t-elle en riant.

– Quel douloureux, douloureux bijou, reprit une autre.

– Chut, murmura une troisième. Il n'est pas à nous.

– Il appartient à l'être aux yeux d'émeraude, à l'être aimé de l'Enfant-Dragon.

– Et l'Enfant-Dragon souffre…Vous entendez sa douleur ? Il a perdu l'être aimé… l'être aux Yeux Mystiques…

– Pauvre, pauvre Kelyan…

Il y eut un silence brusque et toutes regardèrent la dernière qui avait parlé. C'était l'Ondine qui portait le pendentif. Elle sourit d'un air malicieux et ajouta : « Mais chut, le réveil de l'Enfant-Dragon n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Il faut attendre… Il faut garder le joli, le douloureux bijou jusqu'à ce que l'être aux Yeux Mystiques vienne le chercher… »

Les Ondines se regardèrent d'un air espiègle et éclatèrent toutes d'un rire uni qui s'envola vers les étoiles, avant qu'elles ne replongent dans l'obscurité du lac.

Les eaux redevinrent calme. Rien à la surface n'avait changé.

¤¤¤

Lune des Illusions.

Le Soleil se leva, éclairant la chambre d'Hitomi de sa lumière éclatante. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, les yeux ouverts, secs, fixés sur la fenêtre comme ils l'avaient été toute la nuit. Immobile, comme morte, Hitomi ne ressentait plus rien. Lorsque le réveil sonna huit heures, elle tendit la main pour l'éteindre et se leva sans que son regard n'ait cillé. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et comme tous les matins, effectua les gestes familiers comme un robot. Elle mit le petit déjeuner à chauffer, mais, incapable de manger quoique ce soit, laissa tout sur la table. Elle prit son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque les pas de son frère résonnèrent dans le couloir.

– Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Mamoru d'un air curieux. Mais la course n'est qu'à onze heures ?

– Echauffement, répondit-elle brièvement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix de son frère s'éleva de nouveau.

– 'tomi ? fit-il, hésitant.

– Ça va, répondit-elle en sortant rapidement. A tout à l'heure.

Mamoru regarda sa sœur disparaître au coin de la rue avec une sourde angoisse. Un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Hitomi s'assit sur un banc et regarda plusieurs trains passer sans monter dans aucun. Elle fredonnait à voix basse une chanson dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom, mais elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle chantait. Se forcer à avoir une journée normale…

Un bip strident la sortit de son état hypnotique et elle écouta Yukari lui hurler dans les oreilles sur le répondeur de son portable qu'elle était en train de rater l'échauffement.

Hitomi sauta dans le premier train qui arriva et pendant vingt minutes regarda par la vitre le paysage défiler à une vitesse trop rapide pour qu'on puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le train s'arrêta et elle descendit, bousculée par la foule qui se précipitait sur le quai.

Elle trébucha.

Hitomi ne ressentit qu'une toute petite douleur, comme une piqûre. Mais en se relevant, elle réalisa qu'elle boitillait. Elle serra les dents et se força à marcher normalement.

Hitomi arriva au stade à onze heure moins dix.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ! cria Yukari, furieuse. Ça fait deux heures que je t'attend ! Et l'échauffement ?

– Tant pis, répondit brièvement Hitomi en se changeant rapidement, les yeux baissés.

Surprise, Yukari fixa son amie avec des yeux curieux et inquiets.

– Hitomi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

Hitomi se redressa et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« On va gagner cette fichue course et on va enfin pouvoir commencer les épreuves nationales, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille. T'en fais pas, je ne vous décevrai pas. Tout se passera bien. J'y vais ! »

Yukari n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hitomi disparut dans le couloir du stade pour rejoindre les autres coureuses. La jeune fille aux cheveux longs pâlit et courut derrière elle, mais quand elle arriva, c'était trop tard. Hitomi était déjà sur la piste de départ.

Yukari porta la main à sa bouche.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Amano en prenant sa petite amie par la taille.

– C'est Hitomi… Elle…

Mais Yukari se tût, incapable de dire pourquoi elle avait l'impression que Hitomi n'était pas elle-même.

Le départ fut donné et la jeune athlète s'élança. « Départ parfait, » murmura Amano avec un sourire appréciateur, presque fier.

Hitomi accéléra, distança les autres coureuses avec une facilité déconcertante.

Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Il sera là… il va apparaître et tout redeviendra normal. Tout sera comme avant… il va apparaître… 

Soudain, la cheville d'Hitomi glissa et la jeune fille tomba, sous les cris de surprise du public. Mais elle n'y fit même pas attention, elle se releva immédiatement et reprit la course à une vitesse fulgurante, ne laissant même pas le temps aux autres de la rattraper, focalisée sur cette unique pensée. _Il va apparaître… Il sera là… Comme avant… Il m'a promis qu'il ne me laisserait plus jamais… plus jamais…Il a promis…_

– Le panneau de temps ! s'écria Amano d'une voix presque aiguë. Regarde…

Yukari leva un court instant les yeux avant qu'une ovation ne la ramène à Hitomi qui venait à l'instant de gagner la course. Une voix cria dans les hauts parleurs : « C'est une victoire éclatante d'Hitomi Kanzaki qui, malgré sa chute, vient d'exploser le record de 12'48 secondes en parcourant les 100 mètres en 11'59 ! »

Yukari sauta de joie en hurlant, tandis qu'Amano ne détachait pas ses yeux d'Hitomi qui ralentissait et s'arrêta.

Le souffle court, les poumons enflammés qui suppliaient pour un peu d'air, Hitomi s'immobilisa quelques instants pour respirer puis leva les yeux vers Gaïa, cercle fantôme dans le ciel qu'elle était la seule à voir.

« Tu n'es pas venu, murmura-t-elle. Alors c'est vrai ? »

Et soudain tout redevint clair. Elle entendit les ovations de la foule, la voix du commentateur, l'appel joyeux de Yukari qui courait vers elle et l'explosion de douleur dans sa cheville droite au même instant que celle qui lui déchiqueta le cœur. _Tu ne viendras plus…_

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et ses poumons la brûlaient. Hitomi s'effondra en silence et perdit de nouveau le sens de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Des cris… _J'ai mal… _La voix inquiète de Yukari… _Si mal…_ « Hitomi ! Hitomi, mon dieu ta cheville ! » _Mal… _La présence d'Amano… _Pourquoi ça fait…_Quelqu'un qui la porte… _si mal… _Un visage au-dessus d'elle, Amano… _Je voudrais tant que ce soit Allen…_

–Tiens bon, Kanzaki ! Respire ! Ça va aller !

– …fait mal…

– Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, on t'emmène à l'hôpital, on va te soigner, tout ira bien !

A l'hôpital ? Non… vous ne comprenez pas… Ça n'ira pas bien… Ça n'ira plus jamais bien… Il ne reviendra plus jamais…

Noir.

¤¤¤

Fanélia (capitale)

Merle, je suis parti quelques temps. Je ne resterai pas absent plus d'une ou deux semaines. En cas de problème grave, contacte Luhm. Dis à Allen que je suis d'accord pour le plan de reconstruction du temple extérieur. Ne t'en fais pas.

Van.

P.S : Tu peux dire aux autres que ce n'est plus la peine de me demander des nouvelles d'Hitomi.

Merle serra la lettre dans son poing et faillit pousser un cri de rage. Derrière elle, Séréna et Allen la regardaient avec impatience, chacun inquiet de savoir où Van avait disparu la nuit dernière, affolés par la vitre brisée et les traces de sang par terre. Merle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers eux. Elle avait l'air calme, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux et elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche.

– Van prend des vacances, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage. Il dit qu'il sera absent une ou deux semaines.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Allen.

Merle posa son regard sur Séréna. « Hitomi et lui se sont séparés. »

¤¤¤

Néo-Atlantis.

Aniltha leva les yeux vers la Terre et secoua la tête, comme pour nier ce qu'il s'était passé. Les trois Grands Veilleurs de Destinée étaient à genoux devant le trône, leurs ailes sorties et tombantes en marque de respect, mais ils paraissaient furieux.

– Nous vous avions prévenue, Majesté, dit l'un d'eux. Les Yeux Mystiques nous a posé plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en a résolu.

– Les probabilités du Destin sont complètement brouillées, il a encore changé et n'est absolument pas en notre faveur ! Le départ des Yeux Mystiques, puis maintenant la perte totale de son influence sur l'Elu éloigne Van Fanel de nous.

Aniltha regarda Gyo, puis Darth qui semblait trouver le discours des trois Veilleurs absolument sans intérêt.

– Tu te rends compte que les tribulations amoureuses de mon cousin arrivent à paniquer une ville entière ? chuchota-t-il à Gyo. Ce type est incroyable… N'empêche, faut le laisser vivre, quoi ! C'est normal qu'il ait pas envie de passer toute sa vie avec une seule fille !

– Vous ne devriez pas prendre ceci à la légère, prince, répondit calmement Gyo. Ce qu'il se passe risque de vous affecter aussi.

– Je vois pas en quoi les choix amoureux de Van pourraient me toucher.

Gyo ne répondit pas, mais Aniltha se leva. Droite, elle semblait plus impériale que jamais, le regard soudain dur des décisions importantes.

– Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion. Nous allons rester en observation pendant quelques années. Je maintiens l'ordre de ne pas chercher à contrôler la Destinée de l'Elu.

L'un des Veilleurs voulut intervenir mais un regard de la reine lui fit garder le silence.

– La priorité est la préservation de Néo-Atlantis, déclara-t-elle. Et chercher à s'emparer de l'Elu n'est certainement pas la manière la plus prudente de le faire. Nous devons prouver au Dieux Dragons que nous avons confiance en eux et que nous suivrons leurs volontés.

Darth leva les yeux au ciel. S'il approuvait la décision de sa grand-mère, toute cette cérémonie à propos des Dieux Dragons, de la Malédiction et cætera… l'agaçait profondément. Il n'y croyait pas. Ces bêtises avaient coûté la vie à trop de gens, y compris à celle de ses parents. Aniltha ne lui avait jamais caché ce qu'il s'était passé et Darth en était écœuré.

– Néanmoins, reprit la reine, Darth…

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux rubis clair et interrogateurs vers sa grand-mère.

– A partir de cet instant tu es nommé prince héritier et tu seras roi si ton Destin t'y conduit.

– QUOI !

Darth était devenu blanc comme un linge et fixait la reine avec incrédulité. Le visage d'Aniltha n'admettait aucune réplique. Le prince sentait peser sur lui le regard des Veilleurs et de Gyo. Il avala sa salive, serra les dents et inclina la tête.

«Qu'il en soit fait selon la volonté de la reine, » prononça-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle du trône, effectuant les derniers pas presque en courant. Aniltha le suivit avec des yeux inquiets et tristes avant de regarder Gyo qui soupira et laissa paraître un petit sourire impuissant.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue de la salle du trône, Darth se mit à courir à toute vitesse et s'envola par la première fenêtre qu'il croisa. Il fit le tour du palais, dépassa la Grande Cascade et s'éloigna de la ville le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque les toits de Néo-Atlantis ne furent plus visibles, il se posa près d'une falaise et d'un mouvement rageur, s'assit au bord en lançant une pierre dans l'eau. « Je veux pas être roi, » murmura-t-il.

Puis il le hurla avec violence face à l'océan. « JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE ROI ! »

Soudain calmé et déprimé, Darth baissa les yeux pour regarder les vagues se briser sur la falaise, inlassablement.

_C'est__ pas moi qu'ils veulent, grand-mère. C'est pas moi qu'ils attendent. Ils veulent l'Elu, ils veulent Van Fanel. Moi je ne suis que la roue de secours comme disent les Terriens… Depuis le début je ne suis que la doublure, le remplaçant. Je ne veux pas être un roi de substitution. Je ne veux pas être roi. _

Darth, le regard dur, fixa l'horizon, les milliers de kilomètres qui le séparaient du continent habité, de Fanélia.

« Crois-moi, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Van Fanel. Je te laisserai pas te défiler. Il est pas question que je sois roi d'Atlantis. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je te ramènerai ici et tu vas gentiment prendre ta place. Tu n'oserais quand même pas t'opposer à ton Destin… ni aux deux derniers membres de ta famille, n'est-ce pas, cousin ? »

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

Allen s'appuya contre la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer dehors, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à croire que Van et Hitomi se soient séparés. En fait, quand on y réfléchissait bien, tout le monde, tous ceux qui les connaissaient, avaient toujours pensé que la jeune voyante reviendrait tôt ou tard. Mirana avait gardé sa chambre intacte.

C'était devenu choquant d'imaginer Van sans Hitomi, même les Fanélians pensaient que leur roi finirait par ramener la Déesse de la Lune des Illusions. Le jeune couple était presque une légende, un conte avec une fin où ils vivraient heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants. Personne n'en aurait jamais douté.

Retour à la réalité. Van et Hitomi ne s'étaient pas vu depuis au moins un an et demi, du moins physiquement. Hitomi ne faisait pas partie de leur monde et son séjour n'y avait pas été ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable. Van était un roi avec des responsabilités importantes et pas un jeune amoureux libre et insouciant.

Une légende qui s'effondre. Les Amours pures et désintéressées qui durent toujours, qui résistent à tout même à la distance n'existaient que dans les contes et les romans à l'eau de rose que lisent les jeunes filles nobles et moins nobles en cachette. Y croire, c'était comme croire aux promesses que se font les enfants… Naïf…

« Et moi comme un idiot, j'y ai cru, à votre amour mystique, éternel… »

Allen soupira, soudain fatigué. Quelque part il en voulait à Van. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su maintenir la légende et de détruire les rêves d'éternité de milliers de jeunes amoureux sur Gaïa. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su garder Hitomi, alors que lui ne s'était même pas défendu lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté pour le jeune roi guerrier, persuadé que Van et elle étaient destinés, qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Il n'avait presque pas eu de regret pour cette seule raison… Hitomi serait heureuse…

Jecha, comment ne pas vouloir simplement le bonheur d'une fille si pure, si spontanée, si naïve ! Un peu comme Van, quand on y pensait… Une jeune fille qui arrivait à vous combler juste parce qu'elle souriait, juste parce qu'elle était heureuse. Un tel trésor, et Van l'avait perdu. « Imbécile, murmura Allen. J'aurais mieux fait de la garder, de la mettre en cage comme je l'avais dit… »

Il eut un sourire ironique pour lui-même. Et voilà que la vieille amertume remontait à la surface. Une rancune, minuscule, mais là quand même que l'ex-Chevalier Céleste gardait enfoui tout au fond de lui comme un secret honteux.

« Pas comme si j'aurais pu la garder, de toute façon… »

Ils les avaient toutes perdues, les unes après les autres. Toutes les femmes de sa vie avaient disparu. Que ce soit de sa faute ou pas, c'était un autre problème. Il avait toujours tendance à aimer des femmes inaccessibles.

Un serviteur passa dans le couloir et Allen revint à la réalité. Ce soir, au dîner, il ne serait qu'avec sa sœur. Van avait disparu seul Jecha savait où et Merle avait fait ses bagages le matin même pour passer le week-end chez Alya. Elle avait vraiment très mal accepté la séparation de Van et d'Hitomi. Allen, avec un dernier coup d'œil dehors, prit la direction de la salle du Conseil.

¤¤¤

Irini (Fanélia)

Alya s'assit calmement à la table, se versant une infusion. Merle était arrivée deux heures plus tôt et avait déposé son sac dans la chambre de Kana, le fils de d'Alya, qui était toujours à Fanélia pour les travaux avec son père. Alya elle-même passait plus de temps au palais que chez elle mais cette semaine, elle était restée principalement à Irini.

Dès son arrivée, Merle était partie faire un tour, elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de se calmer. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus serein maintenant qu'à son départ et Alya attendait tranquillement que la fille-chat dise ce qui n'allait pas.

– Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Merle la regarda comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'énorme.

– Van et Hitomi se sont séparés, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

– Je sais, répondit paisiblement l'ancienne gouvernante royale. Van est passé ce matin pour me le dire.

– Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ! explosa Merle.

– Si Van a estimé mieux qu'ils se séparent, ce n'est pas à nous de juger.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda la fille-chat en essayant de se maîtriser.

– Pas grand chose. Juste qu'ils s'étaient éloignés et qu'il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se réunir, qu'Hitomi ne reviendrait pas. Et que c'était mieux comme ça.

Au lieu de la calmer, la réponse d'Alya ne fit que rendre Merle encore plus furieuse.

– C'est lui le crétin, cette fois ! Il a rien fait du tout pour empêcher ça ! Escaflowne tout puissant, cette fille a sauté au-dessus d'un précipice de je sais pas combien de mètres pour le sauver ! Elle s'est foutue dans le coma pour aller chercher son âme ! Elle a fait les yeux doux à Dryden pour le soigner ! Elle est même allée à Zaïbacher pour qu'il ne souffre plus ! Et lui, cet imbécile, il doute qu'elle pourrait lui revenir ! Bon sang, elle a tellement confiance en lui que s'il lui demandait, elle sauterait dans le vide avec la certitude qu'il la sauvera ! Il suffirait qu'il lui en parle, qu'il lui demande pour qu'elle revienne ! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi idiot !

– Merle ?

Encore tremblante de rage, la fille-chat leva les yeux vers Alya.

– Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as traité Van successivement de crétin, d'imbécile et d'idiot ?

Merle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, comme épuisée et désabusée.

– 'Lya ? Tu peux me faire un jus de piscus ?

Alya sourit et se leva.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux autant ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Merle détourna les yeux.

– C'est juste… Oh, je sais pas. Tu sais… j'ai toujours eu peur du jour où Van tomberait amoureux, ou se marierait… J'avais peur de… de plus être à ma place, près de lui, tu vois ?

Alya hocha la tête. C'était normal… Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Merle et Van. Presque un seul prénom. Merlévan. Et la fille-chat n'était pas dupe qu'un jour il faudrait grandir et accepter de partager celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son monde. C'était normal qu'elle aie peur de ce jour. Peur du jour où elle devrait exister toute seule.

– Alors j'ai joué au chat de garde. Et puis y'a l'autre hystérique qu'est arrivée. Hitomi, je l'ai tout de suite sentie mal. Tout de suite senti que y'avait quelque chose entre eux, même s'ils le savaient pas encore. Je savais avant tout le monde. Au départ… je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à la connaître. Et malgré les malentendus qu'ils accumulaient, c'était toujours pour Van qu'elle se mettait en danger. Et puis elle est gentille, vraiment. Plutôt aveugle, pour une voyante, mais je l'aime bien.

Là-dessus Merle lança un coup d'œil menaçant à Alya pour la défier de faire un commentaire. Mais la femme brune l'écoutait avec gravité.

– J'ai accepté qu'un jour Van finisse par être avec Hitomi… continua la fille-chat. Et je me suis toujours dit, plutôt celle-là qu'une autre. Je me suis faite à l'idée. J'étais même presque contente. Et j'étais tellement sûre qu'on allait la revoir, qu'elle reviendrait, et qu'elle épouserait maître Van.

Merle baissa les yeux, et plus doucement, reprit :

– Surtout, j'étais sûre qu'avec elle il serait heureux. Qu'elle ne le ferait pas souffrir. Et puis elle l'aurait toujours protégé. Tu as bien vu, comment ils étaient, tous les deux. L'autre cinglé de Dornkirk il avait pas à créer une machine pour le trouver, son Bonheur Absolu… Suffisait de les regarder ensemble…

Et l'impression que s'ils se séparaient, ça annoncerait forcément quelque chose de très mauvais… une catastrophe…

Alya posa le jus de piscus adouci devant la fille-chat aux yeux tristes.

– Merci. Tu sais, 'Lya, je crois que Van est amoureux de Séréna.

Ou bien qu'il croit qu'il est amoureux d'elle… Stupide Van, trouillard, tricheur… 

L'ancienne gouvernante la regarda d'un air surpris.

– La sœur du général ?

– Oui. Et elle aussi, elle est amoureuse de lui, répondit Merle d'un air absent.

Buvant une gorgée de piscus, elle reprit :

– C'est pas que je l'aime pas, Séréna. Non, je veux dire, elle est gentille et tout mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me plaît pas…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Merle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est dans la façon dont elle l'aime. Ça me fait presque peur. Elle le montre pas…elle se maîtrise bien, mais parfois, y'a un geste qui lui échappe, une attitude, un regard qu'elle lance à Van. C'est… c'est trop… trop fort, tu vois ?

Merle baissa de nouveau les yeux, gardant pour elle ses pensées. _Parfois elle me rappelle Dilandau, son regard est presque fou quand elle le voit… Trop brûlant… C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession… Ça va la détruire… et… et elle risque de détruire Van avec elle._

¤¤¤

Hôpital de Kamakura, Japon, Terre.

Le docteur Akira Ando jeta un coup d'œil pensif et un peu inquiet à la forme allongée sur le lit. Hitomi Kanzaki. En tant que médecin du sport, il avait suivi sa carrière depuis le début. Ça faisait bien quatre ans qu'il la connaissait et la soignait, maintenant. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, elle avait toujours le sourire et semblait trouver un côté positif à tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Bien sûr, depuis quelques semaines, peut-être même quelques mois, elle semblait un petit peu moins en forme, mais elle était toujours aussi souriante et lumineuse. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions, pensant à tous les petits ennuis que pouvaient avoir les adolescentes de son âge, rien de bien grave.

Alors il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Sa cheville était très abîmée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. La tension d'Hitomi était anormalement basse et quelques examens rapides avaient démontré que la lumineuse Kanzaki faisait une dépression nerveuse des plus effrayantes. C'était la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensée dépressive.

Le docteur Ando poussa un soupir et sortit de la chambre de sa protégée pour rejoindre les parents et le frère inquiets dans son bureau.

Il croisa Amano, un autre de ses patients et un grand ami d'Hitomi. Le jeune homme était maintenant à l'université, mais avait gardé le docteur Ando comme médecin. Yukari était avec lui. Il la connaissait bien aussi puisque c'était elle qui s'occupait de l'administration du club d'athlétisme du lycée. Dire que c'était la dernière année d'Hitomi...

A leurs regards interrogatifs, il répondit immédiatement :

– Sa cheville est très abîmée. Il va falloir deux ou trois mois de rééducation, et il faudra être très prudents. Si elle se refait une entorse de cette envergure, il se peut qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais courir en professionnelle.

Amano se mordit la lèvre. Ça, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Et elle ? demanda Yukari avec anxiété. Comment elle va ?

– Pas très bien, répondit le docteur Ando.

– On peut aller la voir ?

– Allez-y, mais laissez la se reposer.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et disparurent dans la chambre de leur amie. Ando poussa la porte de son bureau.  
– Alors ? demanda immédiatement Takeru Kanzaki.

Ando ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et observa le trio qu'il avait en face de lui. De ce qu'il savait, les Kanzaki était une famille plutôt unie. Les parents avaient suivi la carrière de leur fille depuis le début et le petit frère, eh bien… C'était le petit frère.

Takeru Kanzaki était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui travaillait dans une société d'informatique, à un niveau important. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de tout lâcher au premier coup de fil et de foncer à l'hôpital pour s'assurer de la santé de sa fille.

Nanami Kanzaki était une femme mince et qui semblait en général assez calme, sauf à cet instant où l'inquiétude pour sa fille avait pris le dessus.

Quant à Mamoru, un garçon d'environ quatorze ans, Ando le connaissait comme un petit frère qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux et passait son temps à embêter sa sœur et à se moquer d'elle, mais qui aurait préféré se faire couper la gorge plutôt que de rater une seule des compétitions d'Hitomi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur physiquement, il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et désordonnés, le même épis sur la tête, et les mêmes yeux de ce vert d'une intensité peu commune, à la différence que ceux de Mamoru étaient à cet instant assombris par de l'inquiétude, mais surtout de la colère.

De la colère ?

– Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Nanami Kanzaki.

Akira Ando leur fit à peu près le même rapport qu'à Yukari et Amano, avec plus de détails sur l'état de sa cheville, et leur parla de la « dépression » d'Hitomi, ce qui paniqua un peu plus les parents, et sembla rendre le fils un peu plus furieux.

– Est-ce que vous savez si quelque chose a pu déclencher cet état ? demanda le médecin.

– Non, répondit Takeru Kanzaki en secouant la tête anxieusement. Elle… elle n'avait pas l'air différente de d'habitude.

– Peut-être un peu moins… souriante, plus pensive, ajouta Nanami doucement. Mais elle ne paraissait pas malheureuse…

– C'est Van Fanel, lança Mamoru d'une voix mauvaise.

A l'instant où le nom fut prononcé, le docteur Akira Ando vit Takeru Kanzaki devenir plus blanc que les murs de l'hôpital et sa femme sursauter violemment avant de se tourner vers son fils, une expression nerveuse sur le visage.

– Je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute, ajouta le garçon.

– Mamoru… prononça Takeru d'une voix presque menaçante.

Ce nom, tout comme ce qui avait un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec la disparition d'Hitomi deux ans plus tôt, était tabou chez les Kanzaki. On faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et quels que soient les liens qu'avaient gardé leur fille avec l'autre monde, on préférait faire semblant de ne pas les voir.

– Laisse le parler, dit Nanami à son mari calmement.

Le docteur Ando se sentit soudain hors de la conversation. Les Kanzaki semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié.

– Il est revenu hier soir, dit Mamoru de sa voix vibrante de fureur. Ça faisait bien un mois que j'avais pas senti sa présence près d'Hitomi. Il est pas resté longtemps mais je suis sûr qu'il était là. Et ce matin elle était pas dans son état normal.

Il y eut un silence, puis Mamoru éleva de nouveau la voix. « Je peux aller la voir ? »

Ando acquiesça, sans lâcher les deux adultes du regard, curieux de savoir qui était ce Van Fanel qui provoquait tant de désordre dans leur famille.

Mamoru se leva et sortit, laissant ses parents inventer une vague histoire à propos d'un petit ami qu'ils n'approuvaient pas.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur et entra, saluant d'un signe de tête distrait Amano et Yukari avant de se concentrer sur l'aura de sa sœur.

Il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi faible. Et surtout, c'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il ne sentait pas, même un tout petit peu, celle de Van Fanel. Ce qui était surprenant, surtout si on savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, quelque chose que le Van en question ne pouvait sûrement pas ignorer.

Mamoru avait découvert ses propres capacités mentales (il se refusait à employer le mot « magique ») peu après la disparition de sa sœur. Il faisait des rêves étranges où il la voyait dans des situations improbables, dans un monde tiré d'un jeu de rôle. Il avait fini par en parler à sa mère. Elle lui avait dit le peu qu'elle savait, ce qui venait de grand-mère Yuri, puis lui avait fait jurer de ne rien répéter. Une voyante dans la famille, c'était suffisant, et de toute façon Mamoru ne se voyait pas se trimbaler avec un jeu de tarot pour prédire l'issue du prochain match de foot à ses copains.

Au retour d'Hitomi, il s'était découvert capable de sentir et de voir l'aura de sa sœur, mais aussi celle du garçon qui semblait être toujours avec elle. Van Fanel. Il n'avait pas assez de puissance pour le voir, ni pour l'entendre, mais il le sentait. Bien sûr, Hitomi leur avait raconté d'une façon plus ou moins détaillée ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas spécialement précisé qu'elle était amoureuse de ce Van Fanel, mais vu la façon dont leurs auras s'entremêlaient, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et Mamoru s'était d'abord moqué d'elle à ce sujet devant les parents avant que leur regard affolé ne vienne lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé.

Hitomi pouvait très bien repartir le rejoindre.

A partir de cet instant, Mamoru avait ressenti une hostilité croissante pour Van Fanel, hostilité qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque les visites et les présences de l'ennemi se firent moins fréquentes. Il faisait du mal à Hitomi, il faisait du mal à sa sœur. Et même si elle faisait semblant de rien, qu'elle le cachait à tout le monde, même à Van Fanel, Mamoru l'observait assez pour comprendre les appels au secours qu'elle lançait sans le vouloir.

Mais c'était la première fois, la toute première fois que l'aura de Van était totalement absente, et la toute première fois que celle de sa sœur n'était pas à sa recherche. Qu'elle l'évitait plutôt.

– Connard, murmura Mamoru, incapable de contenir sa colère.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yukari.

Amano et Yukari étaient les seuls à être au courant en dehors de la famille et Mamoru pensa qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir.

– Je crois que Van Fanel l'a plaquée.

¤¤¤

Trois heures plus tard.

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux lentement, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut les deux planètes brillant dans le ciel. _Gaïa est pleine ce soir_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde de coton, complètement isolé du reste. Elle sentit d'abord une douleur à la cheville, et les derniers événements lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Mais cette fois, pas de douleur vive, pas de vague impression d'étouffer, ni de mourir. Juste une sensation aiguë de solitude et une lassitude profonde.

Accepté. Elle avait accepté. Il lui avait fallu si peu de temps. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas si facile. Mais elle l'avait accepté… et c'était déjà beaucoup.

– Hitomi ?

La jeune fille tourna les yeux de l'autre côté pour découvrir sa meilleure amie qui la regardait avec un mélange de soulagement et de nervosité.

– Yukari ? C'est déjà le soir ?

– Oui. Il fallait que… que tu te reposes, alors ils t'ont donné un sédatif.

– Oh.  
Il y eut un silence, Yukari vint prendre la main de son amie.

– J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, murmura-t-elle. Te voir tomber dans les pommes d'un coup ! Ça faisait longtemps que…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, consciente que la dernière fois avait précédé son départ pour l'autre monde. Hitomi la regarda longuement avant de dire, d'une voix calme :

– Van a décidé qu'il valait mieux ne plus se… voir.

Yukari hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

– Mamoru avait deviné… Comment te sens-tu ?

– Comme quelqu'un à qui on a fait une opération à cœur ouvert sans anesthésie…

– Hitomi…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Ça va déjà mieux.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Hitomi, reprit, doucement :

– Le pire, tu sais, c'est que je lui en veux pas. Je voudrais pouvoir le haïr, mais j'y arrive pas. Pourtant ça me ferait du bien. Mais je peux pas parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Pour une fois il a fait ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait. Et puis, quand j'y pense, c'est pas comme si il m'avait promis quoique ce soit… Il n'a jamais menti… Avec lui, pas de jamais, pas de toujours, pas d'éternité. On sous-estime la valeur des mots. Je suis sûre que si on avait su se parler, tout aurait été plus facile…

Malgré le calme de sa voix et de son attitude, Hitomi était pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, mais Yukari ne le manqua pas, et les mots amers qui suivirent confirmèrent son impression.

– Il ne m'a même pas dit « je t'aime » directement… Il était bien plus lucide que moi, en fait. Il s'est bien débrouillé…

Comme si elle s'était rendu compte que ses paroles la trahissaient, Hitomi se tût et détourna les yeux. Yukari s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur la joue soudain humide de son amie. Sans un mot, elle l'obligea à la regarder, et Hitomi, les yeux brillants de larmes, se jeta dans ses bras avant de se mettre à sangloter.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. C'est tellement idiot… tellement idiot…

– Non… non, répliqua Yukari.

– Je croyais que… je croyais que j'avais accepté…

Hitomi ferma violemment les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Je croyais que j'avais accepté… Mais ça fait si mal… si mal…

– Ça va aller, chuchota Yukari en la serrant plus fort. Je te promets que ça va aller… Ça va passer, tout ira bien après. T'as pas besoin de lui. Laisse le temps…

Hitomi hocha la tête, et, s'agrippant à son amie comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sanglota encore longtemps, jusqu'à épuisement.  
Hitomi devait rester en observation une nuit de plus. Ce soir-là, lorsque l'infirmière vint fermer les rideaux, elle l'arrêta.

– Non… Attendez. Laissez-les ouverts, s'il vous plaît… Sinon, je ne peux pas dormir.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-elle.

Hitomi ferma les yeux.

Deux ans plus tôt, Pallas, Astria (période se situant entre le changement de camp de Folken Fanel et le retour brusque d'Hitomi sur Terre)

Hitomi sortit sur la terrasse. La nuit était belle, presque chaude. Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage avant de se retourner en sursautant, surprise par un bruit derrière elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Van, épée à la main. La lumière combinée des deux Lunes dans ses yeux leur donnait une couleur rubis clair. Il bougea la tête et le rubis se changea instantanément en bleu profond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait les iris du jeune roi varier ainsi selon la lumière ou son humeur, mais ça la surprenait à chaque fois.

– Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il, apparemment intrigué.

– Non. Je n'y arrive pas. Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, et reprit :

– Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu as des problèmes ?

– Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai peur… Peur de ne pas me réveiller.

Le regard confus qu'il posa sur elle la fit sourire. Parfois il avait des airs de petit garçon.  
– C'est une peur idiote qui remonte à mon enfance, dit-elle. J'avais huit ans, et je dormais chez ma grand-mère. J'avais voulu rester avec elle pour la nuit. Et le lendemain, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle était morte… Depuis, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas me réveiller. Alors j'ai du mal à m'endormir.  
Hitomi s'assit sur le muret de la terrasse.

– En général, il suffit que je garde les rideaux ouverts, dit-elle. Je suis à peu près sûre que le Soleil me réveillera. Mais parfois ça ne suffit pas.

Van la regarda avec plus d'intensité.

– Tu dormais normalement quand on a voyagé vers Fleid.

– Tu étais là, dit-elle simplement.

Il y eut un silence, Hitomi n'entendait que la respiration de Van derrière elle.

– J'étais sûre que tu me réveillerais, ajouta-t-elle doucement. J'arrivais à dormir parce que j'étais sûre que toi, tu pourrais le faire. Tu étais réveillé quand je m'endormais et quand j'ouvrais les yeux aussi, à la même place, comme si tu n'avais pas bougé ni dormi de la nuit. Comme si tu gardais mon sommeil. J'étais rassurée.

En réalité, elle aurait même tendance à avoir plus confiance en la présence de Van qu'en le lever du Soleil. Le Soleil pouvait ne pas se lever, mais Van la réveillerait toujours.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Hitomi se demanda soudain pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Il lui arrivait de se sentir très proche de Van, presque comme si… Mais elle aimait Allen, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois elle était vraiment perdue dans ses propres sentiments. Comme à cet instant où Van s'assit à côté d'elle.

– Si tu veux, je viendrais vérifier que tu dors et que tu te réveilles, dit-il d'un ton neutre que démentait la gentillesse de ses paroles.

– Je ne te demande pas…

Mais elle se tût et lui sourit, même si il ne la regardait pas. « Merc,i » dit-elle doucement. Il ne répondit pas et ils restèrent longtemps assis en silence.

Hitomi se réveilla dans son lit sans avoir l'impression de s'être endormie et elle se demanda toute la journée si elle n'avait pas rêvée. Mais ce soir-là et tous ceux qui suivirent, elle sentit la présence de Van près d'elle, à son coucher et à son réveil, même si elle ne le voyait pas.

Une nouvelle larme glissa sur la joue d'Hitomi, chaude et salée. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle avait de nouveau laissé les rideaux ouverts.

Et si le Soleil, un matin, ne se levait pas, alors elle dormirait à jamais car personne ne serait là pour venir la réveiller.

¤¤¤

Deux semaines plus tard, Arzus, Fanélia.

Alya s'assit en face de Luhm, dans la cabane du chef et accepta une boisson tiède. L'homme-loup et l'ex-gouvernante gardèrent le silence quelques minutes.

– Comment se porte Van ? demanda enfin Alya.

– Bien, répondit l'homme-loup. Du moins à son échelle personnelle.

Alya hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

– Il ne se considère pas en vacances, reprit Luhm. Il passe ses journées à des heures d'ici, aux villages de la frontière et de la forêt.

– J'en ai entendu parler, acquiesça Alya.

– Il a dit qu'il prendrait ces deux semaines pour s'occuper d'eux puisqu'il n'en a pas le temps d'habitude. Il a noté toutes les remarques que les villageois ont faites et il a déjà monté un certain nombre de projets et d'améliorations à faire.

Nouveau silence.

– Il vole beaucoup, aussi.

– Il vole ?

– Oui. Il ne se déplace quasiment que comme ça. On ne le voit jamais s'envoler ou atterrir devant nous, mais je l'ai souvent surpris dans le ciel et je ne suis pas le seul. La nuit, surtout. Il ne dort presque pas. Il vole.

Alya soupira. Le peu d'heures de sommeil de Van n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Tout petit, c'était déjà comme ça.

– Que penses-tu de toute cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'était prévisible, répondit Luhm. Ils étaient tous les deux trop jeunes.

– Merle prétend qu'il est amoureux de la sœur du général Schézar. Personnellement, je crains qu'il ne fasse une substitution.  
– Même si c'est la cas, c'est une bonne chose qu'il essaye d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Alya hocha la tête.

– Il a l'intention de revenir quand ?

– Dans quelques jours. Il a encore quelque chose à terminer.

– Très bien, dit-elle en se levant.

Alya repartit pour Fanélia. Elle ne voulait pas que Van sache qu'elle était venue.

Le jeune roi réapparut peu de temps après le départ de l'ex-gouvernante. Luhm le vit arriver, les yeux qui pétillaient presque, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Presque fini », dit-il dans un souffle.

Une semaine plus tôt, Van avait découvert un endroit dans la forêt, isolé de tout village, à environ deux heures de vol de Fanélia, plus de six heures de marche. Il s'agissait des ruines d'un vieux temple construit dans la falaise sur une ancienne grotte, dédié à un dieu oublié, au bord d'un ruisseau affluent de la rivière Icanel.

Cet endroit n'était pas totalement étranger aux hommes-loups, ils l'appelaient le Silmaken"le dragon oublié", et Luhm avait raconté à Van qu'il s'agissait du temple du Dieu Dragon de la Terre, Kepa, dont peu avait encore le souvenir. Le temple était si vieux que nul ne savait depuis quand il était construit.

Van l'avait découvert lors d'une de ses promenades nocturnes et en était littéralement tombé amoureux. Avec l'approbation du chef des hommes-loups, il avait commencé à refaire le Silmaken en un endroit habitable.

Luhm avait tout de suite accepté la demande de Van.

Ce secret entre le jeune roi et lui, c'était créer à Van un endroit isolé du château et de ses responsabilités, un endroit qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui et où il pourrait se réfugier sans que personne ne vienne le déranger, où il pourrait travailler s'il le voulait, faire tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire sans que personne ne le juge.

C'était donner à un enfant la cabane dans les arbres dont il a toujours rêvé, où l'univers extérieur disparaît, où il ne reste plus que lui et le monde qu'il s'y crée.

Et surtout, pour Luhm, c'était, à une échelle moindre, obéir au vœu de Folken en offrant à son petit frère la possibilité d'être un enfant dans un monde parfait.

Van avait refusé son aide. Il voulait que le Silmaken ne soit que sa création, n'appartienne qu'à lui, et Luhm avait compris.

Dans deux ou trois jours, Van rentrerait à Fanélia et reprendrait son travail de roi à temps complet. Mais il aurait au moins l'assurance d'avoir le Silmaken.

Et c'était pour lui un cadeau précieux.

¤¤¤

Kamakura, Japon, Lune des Illusions.

Hitomi, avec hésitation, avança dans l'allée du jardin. C'était la première fois qu'elle marchait sans béquille depuis deux semaines. Concentrée sur ses pas, elle fronçait les sourcils, lorsqu'un sentiment étrange la traversa. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et elle leva les yeux. Devant elle, quelque chose semblait se créer, un brouillard surnaturel. Et au milieu de ces nuages de songe, la silhouette d'un être humain se profila. C'était une apparition qui réveilla en elle la sensation étrange d'un souvenir oublié, enfoui, lointain, venu d'un autre temps, d'un autre espace, d'une autre vie. Quelque chose qui serait en elle sans y être.

Elle ressentit une douleur au poignet droit, comme s'il avait été entaillé, et des voix lointaines retentissaient dans sa tête. Elle voyait défiler des visages, des visages étrangement familiers…

_« Fais la même chose à tes enfants… Prends mon sang, le sang du Dragon… »_

Douleur… Fièvre… Chaud… « Arrêtez ça ! cria Hitomi. Je vous en prie… Je ne veux plus… Plus jamais… Plus… jamais… » 

_« Ce sang, Tory, ce sang est précieux… » « Papa… les voix dans ma tête… » « Tory, fils de Sin le Créateur, porteur du Sang du Dragon… » _

Ce visage… ce visage… je connais ce visage… cette voix… 

_« Tu as donné ton sang à mon père et c'est moi qui en hérite les pouvoirs !» _

Amertume.

_« Kelyan… je…» _

Peur.

_« Je ne suis pas mon père, Kelyan ! »_

Colère. Déception.

Les voix se turent et la silhouette en face d'Hitomi s'éclaircit un peu. Elle retint son souffle. Ce visage… Ce regard qui la transperçait… Il tendit la main et elle la sentit se poser sur sa joue, chaude et réelle. Elle hésita. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là, maintenant ? Pourquoi elle le sentait comme s'il était là ? Tremblante, elle prononça son nom : « Van ? »

Comme si la parole avait brisé l'enchantement qui maintenait l'être ici, sa silhouette commença à disparaître et seulement à cet instant, Hitomi réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Van. Comment se faisait-il que l'apparition lui ressemblait tant, elle ne savait pas. L'être ouvrit la bouche et prononça avec ferveur des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas, comme s'il lui faisait une promesse.

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut et réalisa qu'elle était dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre. Mamoru était endormi à côté d'elle. Que…

Et puis elle se souvint de sa vision. L'apparition comme les voix n'étaient plus là. Elle respira de façon saccadée, se concentrant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer encore une fois. Il… ressemblait tellement à Van… Pendant un quart de seconde, elle avait eu l'espoir que c'était lui, qu'il était revenu la chercher…

Mais non. Hitomi ferma les yeux. Quelque soit la signification de cette vision, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence. Oublier…C'était fini, Van ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il fallait qu'elle arrête.

Pendant ces deux semaines, entre ses larmes, elle avait appris, difficilement, à éviter l'esprit de Van. Ils étaient liés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, et s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, leurs esprits se rejoignaient et ils sentaient de nouveau la présence et les émotions de l'autre. Ce n'était pas facile, mais chacun de leur côté ils avaient fait des efforts. Et bientôt, ils n'auraient même plus besoin de se surveiller.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers Gaïa, la regarda par la fenêtre, et d'un ton soudain calme, prononça doucement les dernières paroles qu'elle adresserait jamais au roi de Fanélia :

« Il y a eut une vie avant toi, il y en aura une après. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter là, je veux savoir de quoi sont fait les autres chapitres de ma vie, qu'ils soient avec ou sans toi. »

Et d'une voix décidée, sans pleurer.

« Je veux connaître la fin de l'histoire. »

(à suivre)


	17. 4 Le destin de Séréna Schezar

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**III. Renaissance : Origines perdues**

4. Le destin de Séréna Schézar

Journal de Folken Fanel (3 jours avant la bataille finale)

_Dilandau est en réalité Séréna Schézar. Alors c'est elle, l'expérience réussie. Je ne savais pas que les Sorciers avaient continué après l'échec subi avec Estrellya. Ils ont réussi, ces fous. Ils ont réussi à la transformer, totalement, à la détruire jusqu'à l'anéantissement totale de son identité et de son Destin pour lui en créer un autre. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Même si elle redevient elle-même, elle sera toujours marquée par le Destin de Dilandau, son Destin à elle aussi, maintenant._

_Le Destin de Dilandau… Par tous les Dieux Dragons… Son Destin c'est… Non… Non, ils n'auraient pas osé… Pourtant c'est évident… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas compris plus tôt ? C'est Lui. Le Destin de Dilandau et Séréna, c'est Lui. Ces fous ont créé un Destin qui entrave le Sien… Quelle erreur ! Ils se percuteront et l'un des deux sera détruit. Le Destin artificiel de Dilandau ne résistera jamais au Sien. Alors Séréna se retrouvera sans aucune Destinée, sans aucun chemin pour la guider… sans raison d'exister…_

_Si elle n'est pas assez forte, elle ne survivra pas._

¤¤¤

Séréna s'assit sur le bord de son lit et baissa la tête en respirant de manière saccadée. Lorsque son souffle se fut calmé, elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, essuyer la sueur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Du moins pas de cette intensité…

Elle s'appuya au mur en fermant les yeux, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image de l'_autre_ et de ses yeux brûlants, de sa passion destructrice, et la chaleur des flammes. Elle serra les dents et chassa d'un geste rageur les larmes de fatigue qui menaçaient de couler. Quand est-ce que ça finirait ? Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait oublier pour de bon ? Ce n'était même pas comme si elle se souvenait de tout… Ce n'était pas des actes, des faits, c'étaient des sentiments, mais des sentiments tellement haineux, passionnés, qu'elle en souffrait. Et peut-être que c'était pire de ne pas savoir.

Elle avait brûlé Fanélia. C'était à peu près la seule chose dont elle était sûre, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle concernait Van. Les souvenirs de l'_autre_ et ses émotions les plus violentes étaient toutes dirigées contre lui, _il_ n'était satisfait que lorsqu'_il_ obtenait une réaction de Van, rien ne _le_ rendait plus heureux que les crises de rage du jeune roi et leurs batailles. La tête de Séréna retentissait d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient et de cris de haine.

Elle se demandait si c'était la même chose pour Van. Même si, pas une seule fois, il n'avait fait allusion à leur passé d'ennemis, il ne pouvait ne pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se demander si l'_autre_ n'était pas encore quelque part en elle.

Séréna se redressa et sortit de sa chambre en silence, pieds nus sur le sol froid. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Van. Depuis sa… rupture avec Hitomi.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment le prendre. Une part d'elle était heureuse, une autre effrayée, une autre pleine d'espoir… C'était étrange.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait quasiment disparu. Il était revenu deux semaines après, comme il l'avait dit, mais des problèmes avec les réfugiés zaïbachs de Chezario l'avaient éloigné de Fanélia, puis ensuite il n'avait pas arrêté de faire des aller-retours entre le château, Fleid, Astria et Bazhram pour diverses questions d'alliance et de diplomatie. Il préférait toujours se déplacer lui-même, souvent accompagné de Merle.

Séréna ne l'avait vu qu'en coup de vent et n'avait de nouvelles que par Merle et Allen.

Allen avait plus d'une fois failli perdre son calme face à l'obstination de Van à ne pas vouloir se reposer au moins une nuit à Fanélia, à ne pas faire une pause. Il voulait que Van arrête de courir partout, de faire tout, et laisse les diplomates s'occuper des relations étrangères. Ce à quoi Van avait répondu qu'il n'avait aucune confiance envers les diplomates qui « font la guerre quand on pourrait avoir la paix et négocient la paix quand on ne peut que faire la guerre. »

Suite à un sermon de la part de son ami, Van avait fini par laisser quelques uns des dossiers à Fanélia sous la direction des conseillers, avec la condition qu'Allen surveille ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune roi de repasser derrière. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, ne rien laisser au hasard. Surtout que c'était la fin de des travaux les plus importants à Fanélia.

Séréna monta sur les remparts. Van lui manquait. C'était devenu de pire en pire. Parfois, ça l'empêchait même de respirer, elle avait une boule dans la gorge, la poitrine compressée, l'envie de hurler tellement ça l'oppressait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ça la dévorait comme une maladie mortelle, un venin dans ses veines, brûlant.

– Séréna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à Van. Il avait un regard étonné. Les yeux de Séréna s'agrandirent légèrement et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Sans un mot, sans pouvoir se refréner, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en fermant les yeux, ivre de joie à en hurler. « Tu es rentré, murmura-t-elle en l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Tu es rentré… »

Van s'immobilisa, interdit, trop surpris pour réagir, puis son visage s'adoucit et il la serra à son tour contre lui. « Oui, hier soir.» dit-il.

Il y eut un silence, et une seule pensée tournait dans la tête de Séréna : il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas repoussée, il la serrait contre lui.

– Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant presque tellement elle avait peur de rêver.

– Deux jours, répondit-il sans la lâcher. Je dois retourner à Fleid après. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

Séréna leva la tête vers lui et il la relâcha. Déçue, elle recula un peu.

– J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas ?

– J'ai fini de dormir, répondit-il. Le Soleil va se lever.

Il se tourna marcha jusqu'au bord et s'appuya contre le mur du rempart, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon comme s'il attendait le lever de l'astre. Séréna s'approcha sans le lâcher du regard, encore incertaine sur la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Le silence se prolongea un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Van s'élève de nouveau.

– Je te demande pardon, dit-il soudain.

– Pour… pourquoi ?

– Pour avoir tué Jajuka. Je suis désolé.

Séréna se figea comme une poupée de cire, fixant Van de ses yeux élargis par la stupéfaction. Elle se mit soudain à trembler comme une feuille et éclata en sanglots.

Van fut immédiatement près d'elle.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il .Je suis dé…  
– Imbécile ! prononça Séréna d'une voix tremblante. J'ai détruit ton royaume… et toi tu… tu…tu demandes pardon pour de la légitime défense ! Non, j'ai détruit ta _vie_ et…

Elle se tût, réduite au silence par un baiser de Van sur ses lèvres. Une fois le premier choc passé, elle lui rendit son baiser en passant les bras autour de son cou, en sanglotant plus fort sans s'expliquer pourquoi. Ce n'était pas réel, ça ne _pouvait_ pas être réel… Et si elle rêvait, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, et elle s'accrochait à Van sans cesser de pleurer comme s'il pouvait disparaître, s'évanouir en fumée.

Le baiser se termina, Van essuya les larmes de Séréna doucement, et elle réalisa qu'il avait les mains nues. C'était tellement rare. « Peut-être… dit-il d'une voix hésitante, peut-être qu'alors on pourrait essayer de réparer toutes nos erreurs… ensemble… »

Séréna se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, avec l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Van. Cet instant… elle voulait que tout s'arrête, que plus rien ne bouge. C'était parfait, tellement parfait, cet instant où Van était à elle, rien qu'à elle, cet instant où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, où elle était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste eux. Personne ne pouvait le lui prendre, il n'y avait plus Fanélia, plus de passé… Van était à elle.

« …ensemble… » répéta-t-elle doucement.

Van la serra contre lui, elle le sentit la soulever et ils rentrèrent au palais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Van la déposait dans son lit. Il l'embrassa et au moment où il se redressait, Séréna chercha à le retenir. Mais, tendrement, il défit les doigts autour de sa tunique et sortit en silence de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Séréna ferma les yeux et sourit.

Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils étaient ensemble.

Van était à elle.

¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard.

« Séréna… »

Le jeune fille ouvrit les yeux lentement, un peu endormie et aperçut penché sur elle le regard brun rouge de Van. Elle sourit, l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

– Je pars dans quelques minutes, dit-il dans un murmure. Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Mais il est tôt, tu peux dormir encore.

Le regard de Séréna s'assombrit. Il partait encore… Elle ne supportait plus qu'il parte. Quel que soit l'endroit où il aille. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été trop parfaits… Aucun des deux n'étaient encore décidé à officialiser leur relation et ils avaient joué à cache-cache pour se voir, un peu anxieux à l'idée de se faire prendre par Allen, ou Merle.

Séréna eut un court instant l'idée de séquestrer Van avec elle, le garder toujours et ne plus jamais le voir partir. L'enfermer dans une cage, comme un oiseau… Son oiseau…

– Tu reviens quand ? demanda-t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement. En principe, d'ici deux ou trois jours mais on ne sait jamais, avec toutes les formalités.

Séréna eut une vague pulsion de colère, étouffée de justesse, contre les obligations de Van. Elle ne l'avait pas eu à elle plus de deux jours. Elle haïssait l'idée de devoir le partager avec Fanélia, avec tout Gaïa. Elle aurait voulu le cacher, le garder jalousement comme un précieux trésor qu'elle seule aurait le droit de contempler.

Van l'embrassa doucement pour lui dire au revoir et elle se fit violence pour ne pas le retenir. « Reviens vite, » murmura-t-elle seulement.  
Van sourit et sortit de la chambre après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir. Séréna le regarda disparaître puis s'assit dans son lit, incapable de dormir, maintenant. Elle essaya de se raisonner. Van ne serait pas absent plus d'une semaine, il reviendrait. Il l'aimait. Mais elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, l'air sombre. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il doive faire tout ça. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait autant de responsabilités. Van n'était pas fait pour être roi, non, il devrait avoir du temps à lui, du temps pour vivre, du temps pour elle.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle doive le partager avec le reste de la planète. Van était à elle.

¤¤¤

Fleid.

– Votre intention est louable, Fanel, déclara l'empereur Leyrus Sailen de Chezario. Mais vous avez bien vu les problèmes que créent ces réfugiés.

Van retint un soupir mi-fatigué, mi-exaspéré. L'empereur de Chezario était un homme raisonnable et ouvert à la discussion, mais bien trop prudent.

– Nos peuples se méfient, ajouta Leyrus. Il y a déjà eu des frictions. C'est normal qu'il y ait encore de l'hostilité envers les Zaïbachs. Je veux bien vous aider, mais vous en demandez beaucoup trop.

– Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée, dit Van. Il y a déjà trois villages de réfugiés construits. On ne peut pas leur demander du jour au lendemain de tout quitter…

– Mais ils arrivent tous. A ce rythme-là, tout le peuple de Zaïbacher sera réuni à notre frontière avant la fin de l'année.

Van se tourna vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, essayant de mettre ses idées au clair.

– Il faut construire d'autres villages, dit-il. Ailleurs.

– Ça ne va rien donner, objecta doucement Cid de sa voix d'enfant sérieux. Nous avons déjà essayé, et vous savez ce qu'il se passe : les Zaïbachs préfèrent s'installer à la frontière fanéliane. Et à notre frontière commune, nous n'avons pas de terrain constructible.

– Vous n'y pouvez rien, Fanel, reprit Leyrus. Les Zaïbachs n'ont confiance qu'en vous, ce qui est amusant étant donné que vous êtes celui qui a provoqué leur défaite. Ils ont trop peur de se faire massacrer par les autres et savent que vous les défendez.

– Ridicule, marmonna Van, exaspéré. A quoi servent les traités si personne ne les respecte ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas obliger tout le monde à accepter les Zaïbachs, répliqua l'empereur de Chezario. Vous avez fait déjà beaucoup en réussissant à les protéger des représailles. Tant que les Alliés auront peur de vous, ils ne toucheront pas aux Zaïbachs, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur en demander plus.

Il y eut un silence et Van avait pris une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Mais il faut trouver un endroit où loger le peuple de Zaïbacher, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait oublié qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. S'ils n'ont pas d'endroits où s'installer, ils vont devenir pilleurs pour survivre. »

Elise vit l'instant où Van déclarerait qu'il se chargeait de s'en occuper, à défaut d'autre solution. Dryden avait raison, ce garçon n'avait aucune notion de ses propres limites.

_"Il ne se rend pas compte, _avait dit le roi d'Astria. _Il est quasiment prêt à se tuer en essayant de tout régler. Ce gosse, tu lui dis impossible, il te répond j'y vais "_

Elise avait accepté d'être l'envoyée d'Astria pour cette réunion. Lorsque Van se tourna vers eux, l'air décidé, elle se leva. « Astria prendra les nouveaux arrivants en charge. » déclara-t-elle de sa voix calme.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

– Nous pouvons procéder à la construction d'une demi-douzaine de villages sur notre frontière avec Fanélia, continua-t-elle. Mais nous aurons besoin d'une aide technique.

– Que nous vous fournirons, s'empressa de dire Cid, soulagé.

– Dans ce cas nous pouvons nous arranger pour créer deux autres villages de notre côté, ajouta Leyrus. Daedalus et Egzardia n'ont pas encore payé leur participation. Nous leur demanderons du matériel plutôt que de l'argent. Ça arrangera tout le monde.

Le regard de Van s'éclaira de soulagement, de surprise aussi. « Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Cid bailla et la princesse Elise se leva. « Remettons la fin de la réunion à demain, dit-elle. Nous sommes tous fatigués. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et tous sortirent de la pièce. Cid et Van s'éloignèrent de leur côté, l'empereur de Chezario et Elise s'attardèrent un peu.

– En vingt ans de règne, c'est bien la première fois que j'assiste à une telle réunion, dit-il. Un enfant de sept ans qui parle comme un adulte et un roi adolescent qui a tendance à trop en faire plutôt que pas assez. D'habitude il faut discuter pendant des heures avant d'obtenir un peu de bonne volonté.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

– Dommage que je n'ai pas de fille, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais apprécié d'avoir Van Fanel dans ma famille.

– Comment se portent vos fils ? demanda Elise poliment.

– Ils vont bien. Jin me remplace pendant mon absence. Le cadet est destiné à la prêtrise. Et vous, princesse Elise, toujours aussi peu décidée à vous marier ? Vous savez que ma proposition tient toujours, vous feriez une belle-fille et une reine parfaites, et une épouse idéale pour Jin.

– Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse, mais ma décision n'a pas changé.

– Tant pis. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, princesse Elise.

– Vous de même, Majesté.

L'empereur de Chezario s'éloigna dans le couloir et la princesse astrienne attendit quelques instants dans le couloir sombre avant de partir à son tour. Elle marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque et entra. Il n'y avait qu'une chandelle, posée sur la sibylle et la pièce était obscure. Elle prit une bougie et l'alluma, faible lueur, puis elle alla se réfugier au fond de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas encore envie d'aller se coucher. D'un geste prudent, Elise retira les lourds bijoux qui lui couvraient les oreilles,et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ces derniers temps, c'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de les supporter. On ne s'y habituait pas… Elle les posait sur la table lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et Van Fanel entra.

¤¤¤

Van attendit que Cid soit rentré dans sa chambre et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait si difficile de dire à l'enfant qu'Hitomi et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Cid aimait tellement Hitomi… Le petit duc avait paru déçu, mais n'avait pas fait de remarque. Voilà, c'était fait… Tout le monde était au courant, maintenant.

Van s'éloigna dans le couloir et ralentit en arrivant au niveau de la bibliothèque. Il hésita. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre. Une chandelle était posée sur la sibylle. Van ne quittait pas des yeux l'instrument de musique. Il s'avança doucement devant lui.

D'un geste léger, hésitant, il caressa les touches noires et blanches sans appuyer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché à une sibylle ? Si longtemps… Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais, ne plus jamais jouer de musique. La musique, c'était sa mère… Sa mère assise sur le banc, sa voix qui chantonnait, _doucement, Van, plus léger sur ta main gauche… _Sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux, _c'est bien, Van, attention à l'accord suivant…_

Un bruit soudain le tira brusquement de ses pensées, il avait sans le vouloir appuyé violemment sur les touches.

Van regarda la sibylle, interdit, immobile alors que les derniers sons résonnaient dans la pièce. Presque effrayé, il s'assit sur le banc recouvert de velours brun et retira lentement ses gants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, encore indécis, posa ses doigts nus sur les touches. Le contact le décida et il se lança.

Les notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce, fragiles, étonnamment douces et légères. D'abord hésitantes, elles devinrent plus assurées, plus complexes, et Van oublia tout le reste, jouant avec aisance cet air qu'il n'avait pourtant entendu qu'une seule fois…

_Deux ans plus tôt. Environs de Pallas (moulin), Astria. _

_– Van ? _

_Il baissa les yeux pour voir arriver Hitomi. _

_– Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là-haut ? Tu n'en as pas assez de t'occuper tout le temps d'Escaflowne ? _

_– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement. _

_Il avait encore en travers de la gorge ses reproches de la veille à propos de son attitude avec Folken. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ses relations avec son frère. Folken l'avait trahi, et elle, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras dès son retour de frère prodigue, peut-être ? Avec elle tout paraissait facile, et c'est lui qui avait tord, bien évidemment…_

_– Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon et descends de là ! lança-t-elle. Il fait un temps superbe. _

_Van ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici, d'abord ? Elle devrait être avec Allen, avec son chevalier. Il se rembrunit. Qu'elle s'en aille…_

_– Van Fanel, si tu ne descends pas, je vais te chercher ! prévint-elle. _

_Van pesa le pour et le contre et finit par sauter de l'épaule de son guymelef. Pas qu'il ait peur qu'elle monte, plutôt qu'elle tombe et se blesse en le faisant. _

_Le regard d'Hitomi s'éclaira lorsqu'il atterrit près d'elle. La jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et le tira à l'extérieur du moulin. « Viens, on va faire un tour ! »_

_Van s'attendait à ce qu'elle recommence sa leçon de morale, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle parlait du paysage, du temps, de Merle qui lui avait encore flanqué la frousse de sa vie, des enfants de l'église…_

_Il l'écoutait à moitié, et ne réalisa qu'avec un peu de retard qu'elle s'était tu. _

_– Arrête, Van, dit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux. _

_– De quoi…_

_Il sentit les mains d'Hitomi sur la sienne, ses doigts défaire les siens serrés autour de son épée. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il la tenait. _

_– Tu vois, dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse. Même avec moi tu es sur tes gardes…_

_– Je…_

_– Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ici ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le paysage de champs de blé et d'Eternelles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. _

_Personne ne pouvait s'approcher sans qu'on le voit. _

_– Et puis tu sais bien que je les sentirais arriver avant même qu'ils s'approchent de nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire pâle. Alors, arrête, s'il te plaît…_

_Il regarda son air suppliant, ses mains qui serraient encore la sienne, et il se sentit un peu embarrassé à la fois par sa propre attitude, que par la rougeur qu'il devinait apparaître sur ses joues. Jurant intérieurement, il recula brusquement et détourna le regard. _

_Hitomi rit doucement et se laissa tomber dans le champ. _

_– Très bien, dit-elle. Allez, assieds-toi ! _

_– Pourquoi ? _

_– Ne discute pas, assieds-toi !_

_Van s'exécuta d'un peu de mauvaise grâce. _

_– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda-t-il. _

_– Rien !_

_– Rien ? répéta-t-il, déconcerté. _

_– Parfaitement, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. On va rester là à regarder les nuages passer. Ça va te faire extrêmement de bien…Ah, si, on va écouter un peu de musique. _

_D'un petit sac, elle sortit l'appareil qu'elle appelait discman et lui tendit l'un des écouteurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait, mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais proposé d'essayer. Il le prit avec prudence et le mit dans l'oreille comme elle le faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, une mélodie jouée à la sibylle commença et une voix s'éleva. _

Open the door To a room I've never been before Counting all the books I've read so long Something is wrong where love has gone…

_– C'est de l'anglais, dit Hitomi. C'est une langue de la Terre. _

_– Une langue de la Terre ? C'est une langue spécifique à une caste ? _

_– Non, non. C'est la langue d'un peuple. _

_– Vous ne parlez pas tous la même langue ! s'exclama Van, choqué. _

_– Non. Il existe des centaines de langages différents._

_– Mais comment vous faites pour vous comprendre, alors ? _

Sometimes love looks like if love has gone…

_– On apprend, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On apprend la langue des autres pays. _

So I won't cry…

– _Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Van après un silence. _

_– C'est une chanson d'amour, répondit-elle. Une chanson d'amour et de doute. _

Now I know our love will never die… If I understand the reason why…

_Hitomi s'allongea et ferma les yeux. __Il__ la regarda. _

When you… if I and you… Know… Love is true…

_La musique s'arrêta, une autre prit le relais. Et ils restèrent en silence toute l'après-midi à regarder les nuages, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. _

Van plaqua le dernier accord sur les touches, soudain mal à l'aise que ce soit cette musique précise qui lui soit revenue.

– Vous jouez vraiment très bien, fit une voix derrière lui.

Van bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elise, debout à quelques mètres derrière lui, le regardait avec un air sincèrement émerveillé qui lui éclairait le regard. Elle ne portait pas ses boucles d'oreille.

– Je… Vous…

– Je suis désolée si cela vous gêne que je vous ai entendu… Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger.

Figé sur place, incapable de réagir, il garda le silence. Elise sourit un peu et Van se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment jolie quand elle n'avait pas son air sévère.

– Faisons un marché, dit-elle. Je ne dirai pas que je vous ai entendu jouer, vous ne direz pas que vous m'avez vue sans mes boucles d'oreille.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de les enlever ? demanda Van, ayant enfin retrouvé sa voix.

– Non. Si quiconque me surprenait, mon serment ne serait plus valable. Vous pourriez m'obliger à vous épouser à cet instant précis.

Décontenancé, Van garda de nouveau le silence. Elise s'approcha et s'assit sur le banc.

– Accepteriez-vous de jouer à quatre mains ?

Van hésita. Il avait toujours considéré la musique comme quelque chose de très personnel, très intime, et jouer à quatre mains accompagné par quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère lui paraissait presque sacrilège.

Mais peut-être qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de ce souvenir aussi. Sa mère l'avait peut-être abandonné, mais elle ne l'empêcherait plus jamais de jouer.

Van s'assit à côté d'Elise. La princesse astrienne posa une partition sur la sibylle.

« Celle-ci ? »

Van acquiesça et ils commencèrent. Ils firent quelques essais avant de réussir à s'accorder. La manière de jouer d'Elise était rapide, mais celle de Van plus légère, au grand étonnement de la princesse. On aurait pu penser que le style du jeune roi ne serait pas aussi aérien.

Une fois chacun habitué au style de l'autre, ils jouèrent sans s'arrêter pendant plus de deux heures, avant que la cloche qui annonçait le décroissement des deux Lunes ne les ramène à la réalité. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis Elise se leva.

– Je vous remercie, dit-elle avec sincérité et un éclat joyeux inhabituel. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié jouer avec personne.

Le jeune roi attendit qu'elle atteigne la porte, puis à son tour, éleva la voix.

– Je… j'espère… dit-il d'une voix hésitante, j'espère que…nous pourrons de nouveau jouer ensemble.

– Je l'espère aussi, répondit la princesse en souriant. Bonne nuit, Van.

– Bonne nuit, Elise. N'oubliez pas vos boucles d'oreille.

Elle s'arrêta net, prit un air confus et alla les ramasser sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Elle les remit avec précaution. Elise sortit enfin après un dernier regard d'excuse envers Van. Une fois que la porte fut fermé, il laissa apparaître un sourire très amusé. Il n'imaginait pas du tout que la sœur aînée de Mirana puisse être comme ça.

_Si même la princesse Elise a une personnalité cachée, on n'est pas sortis d'affaire… _pensa-t-il avant de partir à son tour se coucher.

¤¤¤

« Séréna ? »

Allen entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle était allongée sur le lit et lisait.

– Tu viens, petite sœur ? Le vaisseau de Van vient d'arriver.

Séréna dut se faire violence pour ne pas bondir et courir dans la cour. Il ne fallait pas que son frère se doute de quoique ce soit… Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle préférait cacher sa relation avec Van, ça n'avait rien de blâmable, mais au fond d'elle quelque chose la poussait à garder ça secret.

– J'arrive, dit-elle en refermant son livre.  
Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, Allen lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et la prit dans ses bras. Séréna ferma les yeux en souriant, heureuse d'être contre son frère.

– Je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec Van, dit-il.

La jeune fille se sentit soudain un peu honteuse de cacher la vérité à son frère, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Allen l'entraîna hors de sa chambre et ils descendirent dans la cour. La vaisseau était déjà posé, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Van.

Merle vint vers eux, elle avait déjà probablement parlé au capitaine.

– Van est descendu à Arzus, dit-elle simplement.

Allen soupira, un peu exaspéré par l'attitude capricieuse du jeune roi, et il ne remarqua pas la pâleur soudaine de sa sœur, ni son poing refermé. Mais ça n'échappa pas au regard de Merle. Un court instant, elle avait presque cru voir les yeux de Séréna passer du bleu pâle au rouge sang, mais elle se persuada d'avoir rêvé.

Alors que Merle et Allen rentrait au palais, Séréna se glissa dans le jardin, pâle, maîtrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement qui l'agitait. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et serra les dents. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu directement ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Quatre jours… quatre jours qu'il était parti… Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'enfer que son absence pouvait créer ?

Une piqûre dans sa main la fit sursauter et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était écorchée les paumes en serrant les poings.

La faible douleur lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que c'était normal d'avoir autant besoin de lui ? Est-ce que c'était normal, cette brûlure dans son corps, cette agonie de savoir qu'il n'était pas venu directement vers elle, dans ses bras, cette haine contre ceux qui le retenaient loin d'elle ?

Est-ce que c'était normal que ce sentiment lui soit si familier ?

Séréna secoua la tête. La seule chose importante, c'était que Van n'était pas là, et c'était le vide que son absence créait en elle.

Il allait falloir attendre qu'il revienne. Attendre…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce mot.

¤¤¤

Van se glissa dans sa chambre en silence. Les baies vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes et il sourit, reconnaissant envers Merle.

Il était descendu à Arzus parce qu'il avait besoin de voler. Depuis quelques temps, voler était devenu pour lui une nécessité, pour se calmer, pour respirer, pour avoir l'impression de reprendre un peu de souffle dans sa vie agitée. Autrefois, il n'aurait ouvert ses ailes pour rien au monde, ces ailes qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir, ces ailes symbole de malédiction, ces ailes héritées de sa mère…

Van, il ne faut pas montrer tes ailes… Tu me ferais beaucoup de peine… Van, tes ailes ne sont pas des jouets…

Et puis un jour, on lui avait dit qu'elles étaient jolies… Un jour, on lui avait offert un autre point de vue sur cette malédiction et Van n'avait pas encore compris combien ça l'avait touché, ce regard émerveillé, cette voix émue qui lui disait qu'elles étaient belles.

Ça l'avait aidé à accepter… Aujourd'hui, il rattrapait le temps perdu. Il jouait avec ses ailes comme il ne l'avait jamais fait enfant, il s'improvisait pilote, looping, figures, cimes des arbres… Et l'état euphorique dans lequel ça le laissait, comme un enfant qui fait quelque chose d'interdit et le sait, le soulageait de toutes ces années gâchées à les craindre.

Bien sûr, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise quand d'autres personnes que lui les voyaient et il se cachait jalousement de leur regard, mais il n'avait plus peur d'être jugé et surtout il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité.

La nuit était largement entamée lorsqu'il s'était décidé à revenir.

En se tournant vers son lit, Van aperçut une forme allongée dessus. « Merle ? »

Le fille-chat s'étira et bondit du lit dans ses bras, lui léchant le visage avec enthousiasme.

– Maître Van ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Je t'attendais. Allen est pas très content… Il dit que ce n'était pas prudent.

– Allen s'inquiète beaucoup trop, rétorqua Van. Mais toi tu devrais être couchée. Il est tard.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. La vérité c'est qu'il aurait été déçu de ne pas trouver Merle en rentrant.

– Je t'attendais, répéta-t-elle avec obstination. Mais toi tu dois aller dormir, maintenant.

– Oui, dit-il avec une obéissance amusée.

Merle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda d'un œil critique. Bon, il n'avait pas l'air trop fatigué… Satisfaite, elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

– Maître Van ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Merle ?

– Est-ce que… est-ce que Séréna et toi…

– Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un silence.

– Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il, un peu anxieux de sa réponse.

– Bien sûr que non, Maître Van, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Tant que tu es heureux, moi je m'en fiche.

Van sentit quelque chose lui serrer la gorge et en deux pas il fut près de Merle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la surprenant.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Ça compte énormément pour moi, tu sais. »

Le regard de Merle s'adoucit. Van était devenu beaucoup plus démonstratif, elle avait parfois l'impression de retrouver l'enfant qu'il était avant la perte de toute sa famille.

« Merle… Tu sais que s'il y a quoique ce soit, tu peux m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude et insistance.

La fille-chat acquiesça, une boule au fond de la gorge. A cet instant, toutes ses craintes étaient apaisées : Van ne serait jamais trop loin d'elle. Il aurait toujours besoin d'elle, comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Et lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, le jeune roi et la fille-chat se sentaient tous les deux plus légers. Le temps pouvait s'écouler, la vie les maltraiter et les événements tout chambouler, il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

¤¤¤

Cinq mois plus tard. Début de l'automne, Fanélia.

Lorsque Séréna entra dans la salle du trône cet après-midi là, Allen était en train de faire de nouveau la leçon à Van, qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air profondément concentré. Merle était assise sur le trône, l'air amusé.

Séréna fronça les sourcils en captant un regard complice entre la fille-chat et le jeune roi. Elle n'avait rien contre Merle, mais Van passait trop de temps avec elle. Au cours des dernières semaines, Séréna avait commencé à considérer Merle comme l'une des nombreuses choses qui l'éloignaient de Van.

De plus, elle savait que la fille-chat n'était pas particulièrement enchantée de la relation de Séréna avec Van. Peut-être même qu'elle essayait de les séparer…

Un éclair de rage fugace passa dans les yeux bleus de la sœur d'Allen. Non, plus personne ne pourrait la séparer de Van. Personne…

– Pourquoi tu t'obstines, Van ? demanda Allen excédé. Tout est réglé, ça y est. Les réfugiés zaïbachs sont installés, Fanélia est reconstruite, il n'y a pas eu de tension entre Vidarus et Bazhram depuis des lustres… Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes la moitié de tes nuits avec tes dossiers ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir autant, dit Van avec un léger sourire, en se retournant.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il aperçut Séréna et ils se regardèrent d'une manière qui n'échappa pas au général de Fanélia.

Van avait depuis quelques temps la fâcheuse manie de sourire un peu trop à sa sœur. Et celle-ci de le regarder d'un air un peu trop… enfin, il se comprenait.

– Je vais prendre un peu l'air pour me reposer, ça te va ? fit Van en sortant.

– Je t'accompagne, si ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta Séréna d'un air innocent, et sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit derrière lui.

Allen les regarda d'un air que Merle trouva apparemment à mourir de rire. L'homme blond se tourna vers elle d'un air à moitié furieux.

– Merle, est-ce que c'est moi ou il se passe quelque chose qui m'échappe ?

– Et si c'était le cas ? demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

Allen garda le silence, puis tout doucement, avec un sourire curieusement triste, il répondit :

« Je crois que j'en serais heureux. »

¤¤¤

Van et Séréna coururent jusqu'au parc, et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de qui que ce soit, se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Séréna riant de joie.

Van l'embrassa avec tendresse, et lui caressa doucement le visage. Séréna lui sourit.

– Grand frère a raison, dit-elle. Tu travailles trop.

– Je suis roi, répondit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Séréna à ce rappel. Roi… Elle détestait ça.

– Tu es fatigué, insista-t-elle.

Il sourit avec une soudaine insouciance et lui prit la main, la guidant jusqu'à un arbre, et s'assit contre le tronc, l'obligeant à faire de même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

– Rien. Juste rester là et regarder les nuages passer, dit-il.

Elle sourit et l'attira vers elle, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur sa poitrine. « Dors, » murmura-t-elle avec amour. Elle passa une main devant lui pour lui soutenir la tête, l'autre lui caressant doucement le bras.

Elle sentit Van se détendre et sourit pour elle-même. Il était vraiment à elle, dans ces moments là, tout était parfait. Il l'aimait. Le reste avait disparu. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour toujours.

Toujours.

Toujours.

Séréna regarda Van, mais il ne dormait pas. Ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel avec un air flottant, vaguement mélancolique.

Le sourire de Séréna se figea jusqu'à se briser comme du verre. Trop lointain. Il était trop lointain. Trop loin d'elle. Les yeux de Van ne la regardaient pas, les yeux de Van ne la voyaient pas dans ses rêves.

Les yeux de Van volaient dans le ciel, suivaient les nuages. Les yeux de Van se posèrent sur la Lune des Illusions et y restèrent accrochés comme si quelque chose les y retenait. Il y eut un sourire fugace sur ses lèvres, puis de nouveau la mélancolie, comme un voile sombre sur ses yeux.

Séréna serra les dents, sentant exploser une flamme de haine et de rage contre l'_autre._ L'_autre _qui l'avait éloigné d'elle depuis le début, l'_autre_ qui lui avait fait tant de mal, à cause de qui il avait tant souffert. Est-ce qu'il pensait toujours à _elle _? Même maintenant _elle_ se mettait entre eux. Un éclair vermeil traversa le regard de Séréna avant qu'il ne redevienne bleu azur.

Mais elle ne _la _laissera pas le lui voler de nouveau, l'écarter de nouveau d'elle. Van était à elle. Il lui appartenait, maintenant. Toujours.

Son étreinte autour de Van s'était resserrée, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, besoin d'être sûre qu'il était là, avec elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

« Séréna ? »

Elle sursauta et revint à la réalité. Van lui souriait, d'un air un petit peu nerveux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il faut que je te demande quelque chose…

Il se libéra de son étreinte et se releva, la tirant vers lui. Il baissa le regard, lui serrant la main.

– Ecoute… Ça va peut-être te paraître un peu soudain… Un peu tôt, peut-être…

Il hésita avant de reprendre.

– Mais… je… enfin… Je voudrais… j'aimerais qu'on… Qu'on officialise notre relation, dit-il.

– Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Séréna prudemment, le cœur battant.

Van sourit nerveusement, détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre puis la regarda d'un air décidé mais toujours aussi agité :

– C'est une demande en mariage, dit-il finalement.

Séréna n'aurait pas su dire si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, ou s'il battait à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne le sentait plus. Une vague de chaleur la traversa.

– On peut attendre, si tu préfères, ajouta Van très vite.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en riant de bonheur, le souffle court.

– Attendre ! s'écria-t-elle. Non ! Marions-nous tout de suite ! Tout de suite !

Rassuré et traversé d'une joie diffuse, rassurante, il l'embrassa.

– Peut-être pas tout de suite, répondit-il. Mais le plus tôt possible.

Van s'écarta d'elle, lui prit la main.

– Viens, dit-il, allons le dire à Merle et Allen !

Séréna acquiesça, riant toujours. Oui, l'annoncer à Merle, Allen, au monde, à toutes les personnes vivantes, que tous sachent que Van était à elle ! Que tous sachent que Van allait l'épouser ! Elle !

Allen et Merle les virent arriver tous les deux main dans la main, le visage radieux.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Van et moi on se marie ! lança Séréna avec un sourire rayonnant.

– QUOI !

Les jambes d'Allen le trahirent, et il serait tombé s'il se s'était pas rattrapé à la bibliothèque. Merle se mit à rire et leur sourit.

– Félicitations, dit-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Allen d'une voix faible.

Il avait beau s'en douter, ça faisait un choc quand même, et il ne s'attendait pas à un mariage si tôt, là tout de suite.

– Pardon de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, dit Van calmement, un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur. Séréna préférait garder ça secret.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse et elle avait l'air si heureuse que son frère n'eut pas le cœur de protester.

– De… depuis combien de temps ? réussit à articuler Allen.

– Un peu plus de sept mois, répondit Van.

– Et Van vient de me demander en mariage ! lança Séréna, radieuse.

Sept mois ? Après un rapide calcul, Allen regarda Van d'un air sidéré. Il avait quitté Hitomi pour sa sœur ?

– Tu es d'accord, hein, grand frère ? demanda Séréna, soudain anxieuse.

– Oui… oui, bien sûr, répondit Allen. Evidemment.

Il leur sourit.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut occupé à annoncer leurs fiançailles. Ils se marierait deux mois plus tard.

Au début, Séréna, assurée et rayonnante, évoluait avec joie au milieu de tous ces gens qui la félicitaient. Elle allait épouser Van ! Rester avec lui pour toujours !

Mais il suffit d'une conversation surprise entre deux servantes un mois plus tard pour que son rêve s'écoule. Elle était dans sa chambre, déjà en chemise de nuit, lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent pour ranger la salle de bain.

Séréna entendit la conversation sans le vouloir.

– Notre future reine est belle !

– Et pour une fois le roi se marie tôt. Tu te rappelles comment on avait eu peur à cause du roi Gho qui se mariait pas ? Et quand il a ramené la reine Varie…

– Ouais, mais la reine Varie était bonne. Et elle nous a donné un bon roi !

– En espérant que la reine Séréna donnera vite un héritier à son altesse.

Séréna n'entendit rien de plus. Pâle, soudain tremblante, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Reine ? Héritier ? Mais…

Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas être reine ! Epouser Van… Devenir reine… Un héritier… 

Séréna avala sa salive, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle réagit à peine lorsque les deux servantes ressortirent.

Dès l'instant où Van l'avait demandée en mariage, elle n'avait vu que son bonheur, sa joie d'être enfin réunie avec lui pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'épouser Van, c'était épouser Fanélia et ses attentes. C'était épouser Gaïa et ses attentes.

Un héritier.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Van entra avec un sourire. « Je suis juste venu te dire bonne nuit. »

Séréna le regarda d'un air si étrange qu'il fronça un peu les sourcils.  
– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec un sourire. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle s'approcha de lui et Van la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa gentiment le dos, et elle le laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

–…reste avec moi ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

– Pardon ?

– Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? répéta-t-elle, levant la tête.

Immobile, il la regarda d'un air incertain et un peu surpris. « Séréna… »  
– S'il te plaît… On sera bientôt mariés… je…

Elle se tût et se serra plus contre lui. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Désespérément besoin de lui ?

– Ton frère va me tuer, murmura Van.

– Allen n'a rien à dire, répliqua Séréna. Nous sommes fiancés.

Elle releva la tête.

– Et puis, on n'est pas vraiment très doués pour te tuer dans la famille, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Van la regarda avec tendresse et referma la porte derrière lui. Il l'embrassa, caressa ses cheveux blond cendré. Van déposa un baiser sur sa gorge. Séréna ferma les yeux, sentant les mains du jeune homme faire lentement glisser sa chemise de nuit de ses épaules. Nue, elle frissonna, gardant les yeux fermés. Van la souleva dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, son visage dissimulé contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur le lit.

Van la regarda avec un nœud dans la gorge. Elle était si belle, sa pâleur et la couleur claire de ses cheveux soyeux éclairés par les deux Lunes. Elle paraissait si fragile comme ça. Comme si elle pouvait se briser s'il la serrait trop fort. Il eut un instant de panique irraisonnée ; mais elle ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit, et il oublia tout.

¤¤¤

Séréna, les yeux grands ouverts, caressait du bout des doigts la joue de Van. Le jeune homme dormait depuis quelques minutes. « Ensemble… avait-il murmuré avant de fermer les yeux, ensemble… pour toujours… toujours »

Toujours…

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et se leva silencieusement sans le lâcher du regard. Elle ramassa sa chemise de nuit et l'enfila avant de sortir sur le balcon. L'hiver commençait à s'installer mais elle sentait à peine le froid qui mordait cruellement sa peau.

Elle leva les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions. Une lueur un peu folle apparut dans ses yeux, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Ses pupilles bleu pâle s'assombrirent, perdant leur clarté lumineuse pour prendre une couleur rubis, rouge sang.

« Tu vois, tu vois, dit-elle d'une voix étrange. Après tout ce temps, il est à moi. A moi. A moi. Et tu n'es plus là. Il est A MOI, tu entends. »

Elle rit, un rire étrangement fébrile. « Tu t'es mise entre nous depuis le début… Depuis le tout début… Mais il est à moi, maintenant, petite sorcière, à moi, à moi. Et tu n'y peux plus rien. »

Séréna se figea soudain, s'agrippa à la balustrade, de la sueur sur le front, avec l'air de souffrir horriblement. « Sto… stop… » murmura-t-elle en s'effondrant.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normale et elle respirait d'une manière saccadée, affolée. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pour… Pourquoi… »

Il est à moi… 

« Non… Non… pas toi… pas encore… »

Il est à moi.

La voix en elle éclata d'un rire dément et Séréna ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler la vague de folie qui la traversait.

« Arrête… Arrête… »

Même la petite sorcière n'a rien pu y faire… Nous sommes destinés… Il est à moi… Depuis le début… depuis le tout début… et il m'appartiendra. Il m'appartient…

« Non… Non… Laisse-moi… laisse-le… »

Pourquoi tu refuses de me laisser faire ? Tu ne la sens pas, la douleur quand il n'est pas là ? Il ne doit plus jamais s'éloigner… plus jamais…Il est à moi…

« Non… tu sais bien… ce n'est pas possible… c'est une erreur… je ne peux pas… peux pas être avec lui… peux pas… Je suis… je suis… Je ne peux pas… »

La voix rit encore en elle. Séréna se recroquevilla, le souvenir de Mirana qui lui disait tristement que les manipulations faites sur son corps l'empêcherait d'avoir jamais des enfants.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant… je ne peux pas être reine… »

Alors Fanélia t'empêche d'être avec lui. Il y a toujours un obstacle entre nous, mais peu importe. Il suffit de l'emmener loin de Fanélia.

« Non… non… Arrête… je ne veux pas… Van mourrait… »

Car malgré toute les illusions construites en elle par la voix, Van ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Van appartenait à Fanélia. Van appartenait à Gaïa. Van était un roi.

« Van ne sera jamais à moi… »

Et que reste-t-il, sans lui ? 

Rien. Le noir. Le vide. Le néant. Même le visage de son frère n'arrivait pas à combler le vide en elle à cette pensée, à réchauffer le froid glacé qui la transperçait comme un poignard. Insupportable. Invivable.

Si Van ne peut m'appartenir, alors il ne sera à personne d'autre ! 

Ses yeux recommencèrent lentement à s'assombrir, mais elle se battit contre l'influence de la voix, la voix de l'autre elle. Cette voix qu'elle avait cru avoir définitivement tuée.

Il fut un temps où cette voix possédait tout son corps sous l'apparence d'un garçon aux cheveux d'argent, aux yeux de sang. Il fut un temps où c'était elle, la petite voix au fond qui essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

Mais elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Elle était de nouveau maîtresse de son corps, elle ne laisserait pas l'_autre_ reprendre possession d'elle.

« Non… »

La voix se tût, et Séréna prit une profonde inspiration, soulagée. La voix reviendrait, elle le savait, plus forte, profitant de la moindre de ses faiblesses.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Séréna fixa sur la forme endormie de Van. « Ensemble… pour toujours… toujours » avait-il dit.

Séréna ferma les yeux et enfouit le visage dans ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots. Toujours… Comme elle pouvait haïr ce mot.

¤¤¤

Pallas, Astria.

Elise posa la lettre de Van sur son bureau, à côté de celle de Séréna. Depuis leur rencontre à Fleid, le jeune roi et la princesse astrienne s'écrivaient assez régulièrement.

Le regard d'Elise se perdit par la fenêtre, soucieuse.

Au même instant, Mirana entra en trombe dans sa chambre, brandissant une feuille de courrier dans les mains.  
– Elise ! Tu as lu ? Tu es au courant ?

– Oui.

– Van et Séréna… je… je n'arrive pas à y croire !

– Je le savais depuis longtemps.

– Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'indigna sa sœur.

– Ils m'avaient fait promettre de garder le secret.

– Ils vont vraiment se marier, alors ?

Elise acquiesça, se tournant vers sa sœur qui arborait maintenant le même air inquiet qu'elle.

– Elise… est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois qu'elle lui a dit ? demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

– Qu'elle était stérile ? Non, répondit Elise doucement.

Elles gardèrent le silence quelques instants, mal à l'aise. Mirana soupira. « Oh et puis zut, marmonna-t-elle. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler. Si Van est heureux, tant mieux. »

Elle sortit sans pour autant pouvoir se débarrasser de son sentiment de malaise.

Elise soupira et regarda de nouveau les deux lettres, incapable de faire taire ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine. Le mot de Séréna était si impersonnel. Que se passait-il, à Fanélia ?

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

Ce soir-là, Allen se coucha avec un sentiment d'inquiétude. Le mariage de Van et de sa sœur n'était plus que d'en trois semaines, et il aurait presque souhaité que ce soit déjà passé.

Séréna… Séréna lui cachait quelque chose. Elle était redevenue aussi pensive et muette que lors de son retour, deux ans plus tôt. Dès que Van entrait, elle s'illuminait, mais redevenait sombre quand il n'était plus là.

« Petite sœur… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Allen décida que si ça n'allait pas mieux, il en parlerait à Elise. Sa sœur était trop importante pour lui.

¤¤¤

Séréna recula contre le mur comme un animal terrifié. Cette fois… cette fois… Elle avait failli le tuer. Elle regarda ses mains, ses mains qui, quelques secondes auparavant, tenaient un poignard prêt à plonger dans le cœur de Van.

L'arme gisait maintenant sur le lit, brillant d'un éclat maléfique, et elle sentit la voix s'agiter de nouveau en elle.

S'il ne peut être à moi, alors il n'appartiendra à personne.

Séréna regarda l'arme, sentant de nouveau l'urgence de la prendre et de la planter dans le corps de Van. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et la mordit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son propre sang couler.

Un étrange sentiment de calme intérieur l'envahit soudain. Un air tendre sur le visage, elle se leva et s'approcha de Van. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de reculer. Elle prit le poignard et sortit de la chambre.

Pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, elle alla dans la chambre de son frère. Allen dormait. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille de papier à la lueur des deux Lune avant de sortir de nouveau.

Elle alla dans la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée et passa par la fenêtre. Elle sortit du parc, traversa la ville silencieuse, sortit de la sécurité des falaises qui l'encerclait.

Elle ne faisait pas attention au froid, ni à la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans les pieds. Pâle comme la petite Lune, ses cheveux blonds cendrés étalés, ses yeux bleu clair brillant, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, on aurait dit une fée, un être surnaturel.

Elle traversa la courte plaine jusqu'à la forêt. Et elle marcha. Elle marcha sans réfléchir, serrant son poignard, droit devant elle, insensible à la douleur, à la fatigue. Elle marcha toute la nuit. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à un obstacle.

Un lac. Un grand lac.

Sur l'horizon, une chaîne de montagne se détachait et le soleil s'apprêtait à se lever derrière. Les deux Lunes étaient encore pleines mais elles ne tarderaient pas à pâlir pour n'être plus que deux cercles fantômes dans le ciel.

Séréna devina qu'il devait être un peu moins de neuf heures du matin. Elle sourit. C'était tellement clair en elle, tellement sûr. Sa décision était prise et elle se sentait bien.

« Merci de m'avoir aimée, Van, murmura-t-elle, le visage tournée vers la direction de Fanélia. Merci de m'avoir montré que je pouvais être considérée comme quelqu'un de normal. Merci de m'avoir offert ces quelques mois. Je t'aime. »

Puis elle marcha lentement jusqu'au lac et entra dans l'eau glacée.

Autour d'elle, invisibles et immobiles, les Ondines la regardaient faire avec un air grave.

Elle nagea jusqu'au centre où se trouvait un rocher, s'assit dessus sans tenir compte de ses pieds blessés et brandit le poignard au dessus d'elle.

« ARRÊTE ! »

¤¤¤

Kamakura, Japon, Lune des Illusions.

Le réveil sonna bruyamment et Hitomi tendit la main pour l'éteindre. Encore un peu endormie, elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre et l'aube qui se levait. Elle sourit joyeusement. Il ferait beau aujourd'hui.

Tout à fait réveillée maintenant, elle sauta d'un bond hors du lit et vérifia les messages sur son téléphone portable. Comme tous les matins depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il était inondé de messages tendres de Shinji Kyoda.

Shinji était à l'origine un ami d'Amano qui était venu le chercher un soir, après qu'il ait entraîné Hitomi pour sa rééducation.

Il l'avait vue courir et avait eu le coup de foudre pour la jeune athlète. Il avait été direct. Dès qu'elle était sortie des vestiaires, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'il allait entreprendre de la séduire, si ça ne la dérangeait pas trop.

Encore un peu fragilisée par sa rupture avec Van, Hitomi avait d'abord eu peur des attentions peu discrètes de Shinji qui ne faisait pas un secret de son attirance pour elle.

Mais Shinji savait quand il devait parler ou se taire, quand il pouvait la voir ou quand il valait mieux la laisser seule.

Jamais envahissant, il commençait doucement à l'apprivoiser.

Ils devaient, pour la première fois, dîner ensemble ce soir, juste tous les deux. « Un essai, » avait supplié Shinji. Et elle n'avait pas réussi à dire non.

On était le sept janvier. Plus que deux semaines et elle courrait pour la première fois en compétition depuis son entorse. Il lui avait fallu neuf mois et demi pour redevenir celle qu'elle était avant… Elle sourit et se prépara à descendre préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'une vague de panique irraisonnée la traversa.

Elle s'immobilisa, clouée sur place par l'affolement soudain qui l'envahissait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas d'elle que ça venait.

Van ? 

Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'il libère ses émotions ainsi ? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se contrôlaient assez pour être sûrs de ne plus ressentir la présence de l'autre. Mais la panique que Van ressentait semblait lui avoir fait complètement oublier leur marché implicite.

Hitomi prit une profonde inspiration et s'accrocha à la chaise de son bureau pour essayer de contrôler la déferlante projetée par son âme sœur .

Elle leva la tête vers Gaïa.

Des tambours se mirent à raisonner dans sa tête, lents, la brume familière de ses visions qui lui brouillait l'esprit.

Un lent manteau rouge commençait à recouvrir Gaïa et Hitomi faillit hurler. Du sang. C'était du sang qui glissait sur le cercle parfait de la deuxième Terre puis de la Lune, l'envahissant, la noyant dans son liquide épais et pourpre.

Sa propre panique se joignit à celle de Van, elle recula jusqu'à cogner son lit, essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. « Ce n'est qu'une vision, ce n'est qu'une vision… »

Finalement, elle libéra à son tour les barrières de son esprit et le laissa voler jusqu'à Van.

¤¤¤

Fanélia 

_« Il » est revenu. Je suis désolée. Je vous aime. _

_Séréna. _

Allen lisait et relisait le mot de sa sœur qu'il avait trouvé près de lui. Van était venu le réveiller bien avant l'aube, inquiet car il ne trouvait pas Séréna. Un écuyer sellait un cheval. Il fallait la retrouver, vite, très vite.

– Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller ? demanda-t-il, essayant de dominer sa voix.

– J'en ai aucune idée, murmura Van.

Le jeune homme tentait de garder maîtrise de lui-même, mais ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rubis clair et lançaient des appels désespérés. Il serrait les poings, frottant les paumes de ses mains gantés comme pour adoucir une blessure.

– On va la retrouver, Maître Van, dit Merle doucement. Calme-toi.

Van avala sa salive. On allait la retrouver. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer de nouveau son bonheur. Pas encore une fois. On allait la retrouver.

Mais la panique qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler lui serrait la gorge.

Au milieu du flot de sa peur, il sentit soudain une présence familière qui l'envahit, cherchant à le calmer.

– Hitomi, murmura-t-il.

Dans sa panique il avait sans le vouloir brisé les barrières qui l'éloignaient d'elle.

Allen et Merle se retournèrent violemment vers lui.

–_ Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi ! _

Trop anxieux et agité pour se rebeller, pour parler, pour s'expliquer, il lui laissa accès à ses souvenirs, de l'instant où, se réveillant vers cinq heures comme toujours, il avait découvert l'absence de Séréna, à maintenant.

Il y eut un instant de confusion, comme si Hitomi essayait de remettre en place les images désordonnées qu'il lui avait envoyées, puis il la sentit se calmer, comme s'immobiliser. Sa tranquillité soudaine l'apaisa un peu.

« _Je l'ai?_ » fit-elle soudain.

Van ne se posa pas de questions. Tout ce qui importait, c'est qu'Hitomi avait utilisé son pouvoir de l'esprit pour chercher Séréna et qu'elle l'avait trouvée.

Il dévoila ses ailes et s'envola rapidement sans un regard en arrière pour Allen qui l'appelait. Merle prit le bras d'Allen.

– C'est Hitomi, dit-elle, le regard ému. Elle l'a contactée.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Elle le guide. Elle le guide vers Séréna.

Allen tomba à genoux, laissant enfin son inquiétude prendre le dessus. « Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps, pria-t-il. Je vous en supplie… Faites qu'ils arrivent à temps… Petite sœur… »

¤¤¤

Hitomi suivit le pouvoir du pendentif jusqu'à sa source. Devant elle, un paysage superbe, un lac, des montagnes au loin. Elle connaissait cet endroit.

C'était là que les parents de Van s'étaient rencontrés, mais il lui sembla que le souvenir était plus lointain que ça, une impression de déjà vu qui remonterait à des temps obscurs. Elle balaya le flot de nostalgie insensée qui prenait lentement possession d'elle et envoya l'image du lac à Van avant de se concentrer sur Séréna.

¤¤¤

Van suivait Hitomi aveuglément, s'accrochant désespérément à la confiance qu'il avait en elle et ses pouvoirs, à l'espoir qu'elle lui avait offert. Grâce au lien, il réussissait à pister le fil de son esprit et de sa pensée. Un instant il la sentit se troubler, puis elle se calma, comme impatiente, lui envoya l'image d'un paysage qu'il connaissait bien.

Trop bien.

« Non, pas ici ! »

De nouveau paniqué, Van prit la direction du lac, battant des ailes de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

¤¤¤

Hitomi fouillait les environs à la recherche de la sœur d'Allen, lorsque enfin une vision s'imposa à elle.

Séréna, au milieu du lac, sur le point de se poignarder. « ARRÊTE ! » hurla Hitomi.

Le cri se matérialisa, arrêtant le geste de la jeune fille blonde un instant.

Trop court instant.

L'arme plongea dans la poitrine de Séréna qui lâcha un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber sur le rocher, une main pressée contre sa blessure d'où le sang s'écoulait. Un flot de panique et de désespoir s'empara d'Hitomi et elle se sentit soudain attirée physiquement vers le lac.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux dans un corps étranger au sien, sentant autour de son cou un contact plus que familier.

Le pendentif.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une dizaine de jeunes filles aux longs cheveux bleu-vert la fixaient avec gravité.

– Les Yeux Mystiques, murmura l'une d'elle. Les Yeux Mystiques est venue intervenir dans l'existence de Celle qui n'a plus de Destin.

– Il ne faut pas intervenir, fit une voix dans sa tête. Celle qui n'a plus de Destin ne peux vivre.

Hitomi réalisa alors qu'elle était dans le corps de l'une des jeunes filles. La voix était celle de son esprit.

Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, Hitomi nagea jusqu'au rocher où Séréna se vidait de son sang lentement.

– Séréna…

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête et regarda l'ondine qui s'était approchée. Toutes les ondines avaient les yeux bleus, mais ceux de celle-ci étaient d'un vert familier. Le pendentif autour de son cou…

– Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ? murmura-t-elle. C'est bien ta voix que j'ai entendue.

– Séréna ! Pour… pourquoi ?

Séréna éclata d'un rire cassé, qui s'amplifia, jusqu'à ce que Hitomi, terrifiée, cherche à reculer. Ce rire… ce rire démoniaque…

Lorsque Séréna posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, ses pupilles étaient rouge sang, son visage déformé par un rictus, ses cheveux complètement argentés.  
– Dilandau, murmura Hitomi.

L'être lui attrapa le bras avec une force surnaturelle pour un mourant et la tira à lui, lui caressant la joue avec la lame du poignard.

– Petite sorcière, fit-il d'une voix mauvaise. Petite sorcière, comme c'est gentil de venir t'offrir à moi… Quel magnifique cadeau d'adieu ! La mort de l'ennuyeuse peste avec moi. Je vais te tuer avant de mourir. Je suppose que tu mourras, même si ce n'est pas ton corps.

Hitomi s'affola, sentant aussi l'esprit apeuré de la propriétaire du corps. Les ondines autour d'elles s'agitaient, ne sachant pas si elles devaient intervenir ou pas.

– Arrête… Séréna ! fit Hitomi d'une voix suppliante. Reviens, Séréna !

Dilandau rit encore.

– Puisque je ne peux pas avoir Van , alors personne ne l'aura !

– Je… pourquoi ? Vous… vous étiez ensemble ! lança Hitomi, soudain rageuse. Il m'a laissée pour toi ! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

A cet instant, la prise de Dilandau sur elle s'affaiblit. Il la lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Non ! Non ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! »

Hitomi recula, les yeux grand ouverts. Quelques secondes après, le corps de l'autre retombait et Séréna était redevenue normale.

– Tu vois, murmura-t-elle. Il devient de plus en plus fort. Puisque je ne peux pas remplir mon destin… il… il… veut termi… ner le sien…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Fol… ken avait… rai… son, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. On… ne peut pas échapper… à son… destin… »

Séréna fixa son regard sur Hitomi et tendit la main jusqu'à toucher sa joue. « Toi… Tu es toujours là… Depuis le début… que je chercher à le tuer ou à l'aimer… tu es toujours là, entre nous… Eh bien, assiste à ta victoire… »

La main retomba de sa joue, le regard bleu pâle se figea. Hitomi se mordit la lèvre et tira sur le bras, ayant curieusement l'envie de pleurer. Le corps de Séréna glissa doucement dans l'eau, et le sang s'y répandit, recouvrant de son manteau pourpre le reflet de la Terre et de la Lune, comme dans la vision d'Hitomi.

– SERENA ! hurla la voix de Van derrière elle.

« Non… murmura Hitomi. Ne t'approche pas… va t'en, Van… »

Mais il avait vu le poignard en équilibre sur le rocher et le corps de Séréna porté par cette ondine. Dans la vague de souffrance et de désespoir qui le traversa, il ne reconnut pas Hitomi en l'être de l'eau, les yeux fixés sur sa fiancée, les paumes brûlantes.

« SERENA ! »

Van, repliant ses ailes, se jeta dans l'eau comme un fou. Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible, il allait la sauver, oui, elle ne pouvait pas être morte… Il allait venir la cherchait… Ils rentreraient tous les deux…

« SERENA ! » hurla-t-il encore.

Hitomi serra le corps de Séréna contre elle, pleurant maintenant la mort de la sœur d'Allen, la souffrance qu'éprouvait Van et son impuissance.

Les ondines encerclèrent Van pour l'empêcher d'approcher, et, ignorant ses menaces, ses cris, le ramenèrent au bord. Van se mit à genoux sur la rive, fixant l'ondine et le corps de Séréna avec désespoir.

« Ce n'est pas juste, murmura-t-il avec rage et douleur. Ce n'est pas juste… »

Le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, il assista de loin aux funérailles de sa fiancée.

Hitomi ferma les yeux de Séréna.

« Repose en paix, dit-elle d'une voix entrechoquée. Que ton âme trouve dans la mort la tranquillité qu'elle a perdu sur Gaïa, et que ta prochaine vie soit la récompense de tes souffrances. »

Hitomi prit le poignard et le laissa couler au fond l'eau, puis plongea le corps de Séréna à sa suite jusqu'à s'assurer qu'il ne remonterait pas.

Elle libéra le corps de l'ondine et joignit son esprit à celui de Van, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Van se laissa noyer dans la sérénité paisible qu'elle lui offrait, pleurant sans se retenir. « Elle est morte, dit-il d'une voix cassée. Elle est morte… »

Il se réfugiait dans leur lien comme un enfant se cache sous ses couvertures, et Hitomi sentait presque ses mains s'accrocher à elle.

« Séréna… c'est pas juste… »

Hitomi l'enferma un peu plus contre elle, balayant la flamme jalouse qui la brûlait un peu. Elle n'avait pas le droit… Plus maintenant… Plus jamais. Tout ce qui avait existé entre Van et elle n'était que du passé.

Alors elle le berça et il finit s'endormir, épuisé de révolte et de souffrance, et, sans répondre aux appels de l'esprit de Mamoru affolé, elle le veilla jusqu'à ce que les hommes-loups à sa recherche le retrouvent.

Avant de revenir à la réalité, Hitomi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vision du lac, ce lac paisible qui venait d'engouffrer Séréna Schézar et le mystère de sa double destinée.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait en avait pas fini avec lui.

Destruction : fin. 

(à suivre)


	18. 5 Les héritiers de l'ange ténébreux

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues**

_I__nterlude_

5. les Héritiers de l'Ange Ténébreux

(chapitre hors chronologie normale des Ailes de Gaïa.)

Lune des Illusions, 10 ans avant la Guerre du Destin.

– Lucas !

L'enfant tourne vers sa mère ses yeux bleus rieurs. Il a les cheveux blond clair, à peine sept ans. Seuls ses yeux très légèrement en amande laissent imaginer une origine asiatique, héritée de son grand-père. Il court vers sa mère et monte dans la voiture, s'attache avec sérieux.

Ils vont à la mer.

La voiture démarre, les minutes défilent, Lucas regarde par la fenêtre le paysage.

Il entend juste le cri de sa mère, suivi d'un choc violent. Il sent la ceinture lui étrangler la poitrine, puis plus rien.

Et la douleur.

Le silence et la douleur.

Plus mal… Je veux plus avoir mal… Maman… Plus mal…

La douleur le déchire, il pleure, il veut que ça s'arrête, la douleur, arrêtez.

Quelque part au fond de lui, un ancien pouvoir se réveille. Quelque chose de presque effacé, d'oublié. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se ranimer.

Lucas sent son corps s'élever dans les airs. Il voit la lumière autour de lui, bleue, céleste, puis il perd connaissance.

Lorsque la colonne de lumière le dépose inconscient quelque part sur une planète de brume appelée Gaïa, à Néo-Atlantis, personne n'est là pour voir la petite vague que l'arrivée de l'enfant provoque dans la fontaine du destin et dans la Bibliothèque des Prophéties, nul ne remarqua la lumière émise par l'une d'elle, rangée parmi les augures obsolètes.

Une étrange machine fumante s'arrête près de lui.  
– C'est un gosse. Il est habillé bizarrement.

– Mets-le avec les autres. Un de plus.

_¤¤¤ _

Pallas, veille de la bataille finale.

La jolie fille aux yeux verts venait de sortir du laboratoire du Seigneur Folken Fanel. Elle s'inquiétait pour le Dragon. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il souffre au point d'être prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, d'aller à la Capitale essayer de raisonner l'Empereur lui-même ! Elle devait tellement l'aimer, Van Fanel.

Morpheus se demanda avec curiosité ce qu'on devait ressentir à être aimé aussi fort. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être merveilleux. Il rêva quelques instants, puis une voix le tira de ses songes.

« Morpheus. »

Il se débarrassa rapidement de l'apparence qu'il avait volé à un garde astrien et reprit la sienne, du moins la première dont il se souvenait : celle d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncé.

– Seigneur Folken ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de la mort six ans plus tôt.

Morpheus était l'un des enfants sur lesquels les Sorciers de Zaïbacher avaient expérimenté le Destin. Ils avaient voulu faire de lui un humain avec le pouvoir des Morphs sans les inconvénients, quelqu'un capable de se métamorphoser à volonté sans avoir besoin de tuer sa victime. Une sorte de comédien.

Mais à l'époque, il était incapable de se contrôler, la moindre émotion et il changeait de nouveau d'apparence. Les Sorciers avaient fini par le juger « expérience ratée », et il aurait sûrement été tué si Folken ne l'avait pas recueilli.

Il avait tout de suite ressenti une connexion avec l'homme au bras de métal, une confiance instinctive. Folken lui avait, avec patience, appris à contrôler son don. C'était lui qui l'appelait un don. Jusque là, Morpheus l'avait plus considéré comme une malédiction, un poids à porter. Mais Folken l'avait convaincu de sa supériorité.

Le premier jour où Morpheus avait réussi à se changer vraiment, Folken avait souri. « Tu es un être remarquable, Morpheus. Tu as compris ? Si tu n'arrivais pas à te transformer complètement et durablement, c'était uniquement parce que ce n'était pas ton choix. Il faut croire que ton Destin repose entre tes mains, et les tiennes uniquement. Peu de gens ont ce pouvoir sur eux-mêmes. N'oublie jamais ça. Tu es libre. »

Morpheus n'avait jamais oublié. Son seul regret, peut-être, était de ne pas savoir qui il était avant. L'apparence qu'il considérait comme sienne n'était que l'une des premières qu'il avait dû prendre, il le savait. Peut-être même qu'il était une fille. Après tout, les Sorciers avaient bien essayé de changer le sexe d'Estrellya.

Folken se tourna vers lui et le regarda en souriant avec tendresse. Mais Morpheus n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui que Folken souriait. L'homme au bras de métal n'aimait qu'une seule personne. Une seule.

Ce n'était pas lui que Folken aimait. Ça n'avait été ni Erya, ni Naria, ni Zongi, ça n'était pas non plus Estrellya ni même Sora, le petit dernier de leur groupe de Damnés, comme on appelait ceux qui comme lui avaient été recueillis par le grand stratège.

Dès le premier instant, le garçon avait su que pour lui, ils n'étaient tous que des substituts, les substituts qui recevaient par chance une partie de l'amour qui aurait dû être donné entièrement et sans concession à quelqu'un d'autre si le destin n'en avait décidé autrement ; un être exceptionnel, la personne pour qui Folken continuait de vivre, pour qui Folken continuait à travailler, même après avoir quitté Zaïbacher.

Un être unique.

Son frère, Van Fanel.

– Je t'avais dit de rentrer à la maison, dit Folken doucement.

– Pour me faire tuer par Estrellya ? répliqua Morpheus avec une grimace. Seigneur Folken, vous savez que si je rentre en disant que vous êtes encore à Pallas, je vais me faire écorcher vif. Vous connaissez Estrellya.

Folken sourit dans le vague.

– Je vais mourir, Morpheus.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il le savait. Folken le lui avait déjà dit. Il n'était pas triste. C'était le choix de Folken, et si Morpheus n'avait retenu qu'un seul enseignement de cette guerre, c'était qu'il valait mieux respecter le choix des autres.

Bien sûr c'était dommage. Mais Morpheus avait toujours su que Folken ne resterait pas avec eux. Il se serait assuré que tout aille bien pour eux, mais il les aurait quittés quand même pour rejoindre son frère.

Morpheus n'éprouvait aucune jalousie contre Van Fanel. Contrairement à Estrellya qui haïssait le Dragon mortellement, lui était juste curieux, voire fasciné que tant d'amour puisse être concentré sur une seule personne.

Folken désigna un gros livre.

– Mon journal, dit-il. J'y ai consigné les dernières choses qu'Estrellya doit savoir et les dernières découvertes techniques que j'ai faite. Tu le lui donneras. Occupe-toi d'elle et de Sora.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse avec lui ? demanda Morpheus, perplexe. Il ne sera jamais plus capable de vivre comme tout le monde.

– Mais si, répliqua doucement Folken.

Morpheus en doutait profondément, mais il savait que le seigneur Folken n'était déjà plus avec eux en esprit.

– Adieu, petit Morpheus, dit Folken en posant sa main valide sur sa tête.

– Adieu, Seigneur Folken.

Le garçon reprit l'apparence du soldat astrien et retourna se cacher.

Lorsque la jolie fille revint, Hitomi elle s'appelait, cette fois Folken partit avec elle par la machine qui créait la lumière bleue.

Morpheus sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le bureau de Folken pour prendre le journal, mais une enveloppe posée à côté attira son regard.

Dessus, le nom de son destinataire. Van.

Curieux, Morpheus la prit sans hésiter. Il sortit du palais pour se réfugier dans une auberge sous l'apparence d'un homme plus vieux et s'allongea sur le lit avec l'enveloppe. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans leur maison, à la frontière d'Astria et de Zaïbacher où tous les Damnés vivaient. Enfin, tous… Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'Estrellya, Sora et lui.

Il voulait d'abord attendre d'être sûr que Folken était mort.

D'un geste vif, il décacheta l'enveloppe, déplia la feuille avec empressement et se mit à lire la belle écriture déliée de Folken Fanel.

_Van, _

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me comprendre. Je veux juste t'expliquer. Accorde-moi ça, considère qu'il s'agit de ma dernière volonté. _

_Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour tes yeux qui brillaient, pour ton regard innocent et ton rire insouciant. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est par toi. Parce que j'ai compris en te voyant que ce monde n'était pas fait pour toi. Qu'il te détruirait, qu'il ferait disparaître ton sourire et ton regard clair. _

_Alors détruire le monde pour ne pas qu'il te détruise, petit frère. Pour garder à jamais ton espoir et ton rire, cristallisés dans une pierre énergist. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu as subi, lorsque je t'ai revu pour la première fois, il y avait toujours cette lueur naïve d'espoir qui brillait. Tu n'es toujours qu'un enfant qui veut désespérément y croire. J'ai voulu t'offrir un combat, t'offrir un nouveau monde. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, que tu me suivrais comme lorsque que tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon et moi ton modèle. _

_Les absents ont toujours tord. J'aurais dû le savoir. Je ne suis plus celui qui remplit tes yeux. Et tu me hais pour t'avoir trahi, trahi le héros, trahi l'image que tu avais gardée de moi. Tu me hais pour avoir détruit ce rêve. _

_Et pourtant, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je suis partie à la chasse au dragon afin que tu sois protégé à jamais. C'est pour toi que j'ai accepté de me battre, puis pour toi que j'ai décidé de construire un monde parfait où tes rêves deviendraient réalité. Parce que mon seul désir, c'est que les tiens soient exaucés.  
C'est pour toi que je suis devenu celui qui t'as déçu. Oui, c'est par jalousie que j'ai détourné la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, de toi. Parce que c'est elle que tu regardes, parce que c'est en elle que tu as confiance, parce que c'est elle qui me fait paraître si monstrueux auprès de toi. Parce qu'elle a su briller dans tes yeux, parce qu'elle a le pouvoir de te donner le monde parfait sans te faire souffrir et qu'elle ne le fait pas. _

_Je voulais que tu te détourne d'elle et que tu reviennes vers moi. Et je t'ai de nouveau fait souffrir à cause de ça. _

_Pourtant, c'est avec elle demain que j'irai essayer de sauver l'enfant qui reste de toi. Pour toi, j'affronterai et accepterai mon Destin, alors que je l'ai toujours combattu. C'est pour toi, car mon Destin, c'est toi. _

_Van, petit frère. _

_Demain, je mourrai pour toi, pour redevenir un héros dans tes yeux. _

_Folken. _

Morpheus relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Alors c'était vrai.  
Van Fanel… Van Fanel recevait l'amour d'Hitomi, recevait l'amour de Folken. Tant d'amour. Ça lui aurait plu, d'être aimé comme ça. Comme ça devait être agréable d'être aimé si fort. Comme ça devait être agréable d'être Van Fanel.

Morpheus apprit la mort de Folken le lendemain matin, ainsi que la fin de la guerre et la victoire des Alliés. Et bien entendu, la rumeur qui entourait les origines de Van Fanel.

Mais il ne perdit pas de temps et partit retrouver Estrellya et Sora.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite maison isolée, il ne trouva que Sora, assis au milieu du salon avec un visage sans expression, comme toujours.

Sora était un enfant de cinq ans aux yeux rouge clair. Ses courts cheveux bouclés étaient d'un étrange blanc de neige. On aurait pu le qualifier de mignon et d'adorable, s'il n'y avait sur son visage cet éternel manque d'expression, si ses yeux n'avaient pas été si morts et vides.

Sora était une victime de la guerre. Son père avait été éventré devant ses yeux, sa mère et sa sœur aînée violées puis égorgées par les nombreux pillards qui profitaient du désordre de la guerre. Lui-même n'avait survécu que grâce à l'intervention de Folken.

Survécu ? Pour Morpheus, Sora n'était plus qu'un corps. Il n'y avait pas d'âme derrière ces yeux sans éclat. Un jour, il avait étranglé de sang froid, sans même s'en rendre compte probablement, le chiot qui lui avait été offert parce que l'animal pleurait. La seule réaction qu'on pouvait recevoir de lui était une étincelle de joie, et encore, qui apparaissait furtivement lorsque Folken venait les voir.

Morpheus s'approcha de l'enfant. « Folken est mort, » dit-il seulement.

Sora leva son visage inexpressif vers lui, le regardant sans réagir. Morpheus haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche d'Estrellya. Il la découvrit dans son laboratoire, assise devant son bureau, le dos tourné à la porte, de longs cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules.

« Elle a encore laissé pousser ses cheveux, » remarqua paisiblement Morpheus.

Mais peu importe tous les efforts qu'elle ferait pour ressembler à une fille à part entière, Estrellya resterait à jamais androgyne. Les Sorciers avaient voulu manipuler son corps, changer son sexe, et ils avaient raté. En conséquence, à dix-sept ans, elle était aussi peu développée qu'une enfant de neuf ans et le resterait.

– Le Seigneur Folken m'a donné ça pour toi, déclara Morpheus en posant le livre près d'elle.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspéré. « Arrête ton char, tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il nous lâcherait. Dis-toi que le Dragon l'a perdu aussi, et puis c'est tout. »

Estrellya tourna vers lui ses yeux bleu-vert. Elle aurait été tellement jolie si elle avait été normale. Mais maintenant elle n'avait l'air que d'un travesti.

– Je vengerai le seigneur Folken, gronda-t-elle, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Je te jure que je le vengerai.  
– C'est lui qui a décidé de mourir, fiche-lui la paix, Esty.

– Tout est de la faute du Dragon… Tout, tout est de sa faute… Je le tuerai… Je le ferai souffrir comme il a fait souffrir le seigneur Folken…

Morpheus haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas moyen de raisonner Estrellya quand elle était dans cet état là. Elle se calmerait.

Le temps passa, les semaines, les mois. Estrellya passait son temps dans son laboratoire, Sora grandissait sans changer, égal à lui même, une coquille vide. Morpheus vivait sa vie de son côté, suivant avec intérêt les événements de Gaïa, surtout ceux qui concernaient Van Fanel, le héros, le sauveur de Gaïa. Il souffrit avec lui lors de la mort de sa fiancée, même s'il lui en avait voulu de vouloir épouser quelqu'un d'autre que la jolie fille aux yeux verts qui l'aimait tant.

Trois ans et demi exactement après la mort de Folken, Estrellya disparut.

¤¤¤

Quelque part à la frontière Zaïbacher-Fanélia.

Estrellya s'avança devant l'énorme bâtisse de pierre à moitié écroulé. Elle eut un sourire narquois. Alors c'était à ça qu'ils en étaient réduits, les fiers soldats de Zaïbacher. Habiter dans une vieille forteresse presque détruite et planifier des attentats ridicules contre le Dragon. Elle entra sans hésiter et s'arrêta devant un homme qui montait la garde, à moitié endormi. « Réveille-toi, soldat, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Je veux parler à Kiriyo Adelphos. »

L'homme sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux sidérés.

–Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

– Non mais dis-donc, mignonne, tu sais à qui tu par…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ergan ? fit une voix masculine.

Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans s'avança, les yeux noisette, les cheveux longs et noirs. Il portait un vieil uniforme des armées de Zaïbacher.

– Y'a une fille qui veut vous voir, commandant.

– C'est toi, Kiriyo Adelphos ? fit Estrellya. Je suis Estrellya. Je viens de Zaïbacher comme toi et il faut qu'on parle.

L'homme la regarda d'un air un peu ironique, puis fit une courte révérence pour lui faire signe de passer. La tête haute, Estrellya le suivit dans une salle encore intacte où un feu brûlait. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et retira son manteau, dévoilant son corps androgyne. Kiriyo la fixa d'un air surpris, puis méfiant.

– Je fais partie des Damnés de Folken Fanel, dit-elle.

– Le traître. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Estrellya ne releva pas, même si elle lui aurait bien arraché les yeux. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter Folken. Les dents serrés, elle commença :

– Je sais que c'est toi qui dirige le groupe de rebelles qui a tenté plusieurs fois d'assassiner Van Fanel. Pourquoi ?

Kiriyo éclata de rire.

– Tu as du culot de me demander ça ! C'est de la faute de Fanel, ce monstre, si nous avons perdu, si mon père est mort ! Et ces Alliés, cette bande de poltrons ! Ils croient diriger Gaïa mais ce ne sont que des imbéciles ! On prendra Fanélia d'abord, et ensuite ce sera un jeu d'enfant de s'emparer des autres royaumes.

Il se tourna vers Estrellya et la regarda avec une sorte de fureur dans les yeux.

– Détruire Van Fanel est le meilleur moyen de provoquer le chaos sur Gaïa. C'est lui qui maintient la paix sur cette foutue planète ! S'il disparaît, les soi-disant alliés se sauteront dessus à la première occasion. Bazhram et Vidarus n'attendent que ça, mais ils ont tellement peur de Fanel qu'ils se contentent de se regarder au-dessus de leur frontière d'un air méchant à chaque fois qu'il détourne les yeux. Le tuer, c'est le meilleur moyen de se venger de tous ces lâches.

– Et tu comptes le tuer, à toi tout seul, avec ton groupe de soldats endormis ? Van Fanel ?

Kiriyo lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'Estrellya ne releva pas.

– On trouvera un moyen, promit-il.

– Je peux t'en donner un.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air à moitié amusé, à moitié sérieux.

– Toi ?

– Oui, moi. Je suis l'héritière des secrets du seigneur Folken.

– Mon père n'aimait pas Folken et je ne l'aime pas non plus, dit Kiriyo. Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Il a trahi.

– Le seigneur Folken est mort à cause du Dragon, rétorqua Estrellya, une flamme dans les yeux. J'ai juré de le venger. Je t'offre le moyen de prendre Fanélia, je te laisse t'occuper de tous les autres, mais Van Fanel est à moi.

Kiriyo la regarda un long moment puis s'assit en face d'elle. « Explique-toi. »

¤¤¤

Deux semaines plus tard.

Morpheus était en train de lire dans le salon lorsque Estrellya rentra. Sora, assis devant la fenêtre ne réagit même pas.

– Tiens, te voilà, toi, fit le jeune homme. T'aurais pu prévenir que tu partais.

– Tout est en place, dit-elle, et j'ai besoin de toi.

Intrigué, Morpheus posa son livre. Enfin un peu d'action !

– J'ai trouvé le moyen de me venger du Dragon, déclara Estrellya.

Morpheus leva les yeux au ciel et se rallongea sur le canapé, mais Sora se retourna soudain.

– Encore obsédée par cette idée stupide, marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

– Mais c'est sérieux. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

L'enfant s'approcha d'Estrellya et la regarda, une expression étrange sur son visage. Les deux autres le fixèrent avec stupéfaction, puis l'androgyne sourit.

– Tu vois, même Sora est intéressé.

Elle se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui caressa la joue.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, petit elfe, dit-elle avec un semblant de tendresse. Toi aussi tu auras ton rôle à jouer, toi aussi tu pourras te venger.

– Ouais, bah sans moi, grogna Morpheus en fermant les yeux. Tout ça, ça va mal se finir et je veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

– C'est sans risque, assura-t-elle, une main sur les cheveux neige de Sora. J'ai tout planifié. J'ai contacté Kiriyo Adelphos.

– Je rêve, marmonna Morpheus. Et c'est ça qui est censé me rassurer ? Tu sais ce que je pense des soldats.

– Ecoute-moi, avant de dire quoique ce soit. Il a réuni autour de lui un certain nombre de combattants, une petite armée qui va s'agrandir. Il va prendre le temps de les entraîner sérieusement pour pouvoir envahir Fanélia dans deux ans et demi.

– Envahir Fanélia ? Et là je suis sensé me mettre à rire ?

– Crois-moi ! Mais je t'expliquerai ça plus en détail plus tard, pour l'instant je veux que tu comprennes. Kiriyo veut détruire les Alliés. Il nous laisse le Dragon. On va donc s'en occuper personnellement. J'ai mis au point quelques machines intéressantes grâce aux découvertes du seigneur Folken et...

– Estrellya, coupa Morpheus, les sourcils froncés, tu sais à quoi ça mène de trafiquer le destin artificiellement ?

– Mais il n'est pas question de trafiquer le destin, rétorqua-t-elle. Juste l'esprit.

– Je te suis plus…

– Est-ce que tu m'aideras ?

– Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas me mêler de cette histoire.

– Pourtant je t'offre le rôle de ta vie.

Morpheus se redressa, et la regarda avec un intérêt nouveau.

– Le rôle de ma vie… ?

Estrellya sourit et s'assit en face de lui.

– Van Slanzar de Fanel, le Dragon, dit-elle lentement.

– Le Dragon, répéta Morpheus. Tu veux que je…

– Que tu prennes l'apparence du Dragon, que tu te fasses passer pour lui. Oui.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

– Oui, de te changer en Van Fanel. Ça doit pas être difficile, non ? Tu fais ça tout le temps.

– C'est pas si simple, ça marche pas comme ça ! Si je prends uniquement son apparence physique, les gens croiront seulement que je suis un sosie, ou que je lui ressemble beaucoup.

J'aurais peut-être l'apparence du Dragon, mais personne n'avalera jamais que je le suis. Pour être quelqu'un, il faut pouvoir reproduire aussi une partie de son esprit, une partie de son feu intérieur qui fait qu'il est lui. Plus l'esprit est fort, plus il est difficile de devenir quelqu'un. Devenir Van Fanel, c'est… c'est quasiment impossible !

Estrellya réfléchit quelques instants puis le regarda tranquillement.

– D'accord. Prends ça comme un défi, alors. Tu es fort aussi, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire.

– Esty…

– Tu as deux ans pour mettre ton rôle au point. Ça marche ?

Morpheus garda le silence. Jouer Van Fanel… Etre aimé de tous. Le roi de Fanélia, le Dragon qui attirait l'amour des autres vers lui.

– D'accord, dit-il enfin, avec une pointe de regret.

– Je le savais, triompha Estrellya. Merci.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se leva. « Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une année avant de mettre ma machine au point. »

Morpheus soupira avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. « Et voilà les ennuis qui commencent. »

¤¤¤

Un an plus tard.

Journal de Folken Fanel, peu avant l'opération de la règle d'or de l'amour.

« Le lien entre Van et la Fille de la Lune des Illusions devient de plus en plus fort. Leur Destin se croise de manière étrange, mais aucun des deux ne semble s'en rendre compte. Leur esprit est étroitement mêlé, d'une façon naturelle, comme si ç'avait toujours été le cas. Des Ames Sœurs. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce phénomène. Leur séparation va sûrement provoquer un énorme trouble énergétique dans le Destin. Les particules de Destinée deviendront probablement visibles, et se multiplieront. J'espère seulement que nous pourrons les contrôler avant qu'elles ne provoquent un destin aléatoire.

Des Ames Sœurs. Je crains que nous ne prenions un risque énorme… »

Morpheus releva la tête et regarda Estrellya d'un air un peu perdu.

– Euh… Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, Esty. Je vois pas en quoi le fait que le Dragon et la Fille soient des âmes sœurs peut nous aider. Ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'elle n'est plus là.

– Réfléchis trente seconde, Phé. Leurs esprits sont liés, ils sont âmes sœurs. Donc, si tu fais du mal à l'un des deux, l'autre va aussi ressentir sa douleur et…

– Eh, oh. J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour t'aider à te « venger » du Dragon, mais je refuse de m'en prendre à la Fille.

– Il est pas question de lui faire du mal, dit Estrellya, conciliante. Ecoute bien : Kiriyo est en train de donner des problèmes au Dragon en provoquant des attentats un peu partout sur Gaïa, et plus précisément aux frontières de Bazhram et Vidarus. Fanel est obligé de maintenir la paix, donc il va se casser la tête à vouloir régler ça. Ça va l'affaiblir. Sans compter que Kiriyo continue à essayer de l'assassiner. Peu importe que ça ne marche pas, l'important c'est que ça le fatigue. Voilà un point. Nous, de notre côté, on va « prendre contact » avec la Fille de la Lune des Illusions.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Morpheus, méfiant.

Estrellya montra une sorte de machine.

– On va faire en sorte de donner naissance à sa plus grande peur, dit-elle avec un sourire. Grâce à ça et aux données que le seigneur Folken a laissé sur elle, je vais pouvoir matérialiser l'un des plus grandes terreurs de son esprit. Le Dragon va forcément le ressentir. Il va vouloir la protéger, forcément, et avec un minimum de facteur chance, elle va revenir sur Gaïa. Et à ce moment là… A ce moment là, tout sera en place.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Morpheus, un peu inquiet quand même.

Estrellya eut un sourire méchant. « On va voler au Dragon tout ce à quoi il tient. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se tourna vers Sora. Le garçon avait maintenant une dizaine d'années, mais à part sa taille, rien n'avait changé. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif.

– Le problème de cette machine, dit-elle, c'est qu'elle influence aussi l'esprit de celui qui l'utilise. Alors qui est mieux placé que le petit pour la piloter ? Il n'a plus peur de rien… Vas-y, Sora, installe-toi.

L'enfant s'assit sans un mot sur un siège relié à la machine. Estrellya lui mit des gants et un casque sur la tête, chaque accessoire lié aussi à l'énorme masse électronique, avant de poser des électrodes sur presque toutes les parties motrices de ses jambes.

Estrellya s'installa à la console de contrôle et appuya sur un bouton. Au centre de la machine, une réserve de plusieurs pierres énergist se mit à briller, envoyant des parcelles de puissance qui déclencha le processus.

« A toi, maintenant, Sora, dit Estrellya. Tu es le maître du jeu. »

_Interlude : fin_

(à suivre)


	19. 6 L'envahisseur

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues**

_Second temps : Reconstruction_

6. L'envahisseur

Pallas, Astria.

Allen Schézar, ex-chevalier céleste d'Astria et général de Fanélia depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, déposa un bouquet d'Eternelle sur la tombe de sa mère et de sa sœur. Bien sûr, le corps de Séréna ne reposait pas près de celui d'Encia, mais il avait fait graver son nom sous celui de sa mère. C'était un geste symbolique, mais qui lui avait paru nécessaire.

La brise fraîche du début d'automne lui caressa la nuque, soulevant doucement ses cheveux courts. Il les avait coupé dans une crise de rage peu après la mort de sa petite sœur et ils n'étaient aujourd'hui pas plus long que lors de ses débuts en tant que chevalier céleste. C'était comme un signe de deuil.

Cela faisait environ dix mois, maintenant, que Séréna les avait quittés… Dix longs mois. Allen commençait seulement à accepter la mort de sa sœur, à ne plus se briser à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

La malédiction des Schézar… Oui, il devait y avoir une malédiction sur sa famille. Peut-être que son père avait péché en profanant l'entrée de la Vallée des Illusions. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous souillés par la machine infernale de Dornkirk, le Bonheur Absolu transformé en incapacité à être heureux.

Ça devait être ça. L'interdiction au bonheur.

Allen eut un sourire déprimé. Hitomi lui aurait crié après si elle savait quel genre de pensées le traversait. Elle qui croyait si fort à la liberté des choix.

Mais est-ce que Séréna avait eu le choix ? On avait violé son droit, on lui avait arraché sa liberté pour la remplacer par un destin noir. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment le choix ?

Allen leva les yeux vers le ciel chargé de nuages. Y avait-il un dieu là-haut qui jouait avec eux ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui avait fixé leur destinée, qui en avait décidé depuis la nuit des temps ? Y avait-il une raison profonde, quelque chose de si important qu'il se permettait de décider si nos choix étaient bons ou mauvais ?

Allen se mordit la lèvre et prononça tout bas la vraie question. « Séréna a-t-elle fait le mauvais choix en aimant Van ? »

Le Destin de Van. Il se rappelait Vargas qui voulait l'empêcher de s'attacher trop tôt au destin des Fanel. _Les Fanel… Ils sont un tourbillon, un trou noir qui emporte tout sur leur passage. Rappelle-toi, Allen, qu'une fois que tu auras décidé de t'attacher à leur destin, tu y seras lié pour le meilleur… et pour le pire. Ils sont esclaves de leur destin, et ils devront l' accomplir quoiqu'il arrive." _

Allen n'avait jamais vraiment pris au sérieux ces paroles. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mystique, et il savait Fanélia beaucoup plus attaché à ses légendes qu'Astria. Mais il devait avouer que sa vie, déjà agitée à l'origine, s'était remarquablement compliquée quand le chemin de Van Fanel avait croisé le sien.

Séréna… petite sœur… Sa présence, l'amour qu'elle partageait avec Van avait-il dérangé quelque chose ? Etait-il un obstacle à quelque tâche que Van devait accomplir ? Avait-elle été balayé par le tourbillon ?

Allen secoua la tête avec un sourire sarcastique. Voilà qu'il se mettait à raisonner comme ce vieux fou de Dornkirk.

La vérité, c'était que Séréna avait choisi de se tuer suite aux séquelles irréversibles des manipulations des Sorciers, et rien d'autre.

Un pas léger derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir arriver Elise. Elle portait un manteau imperméable bleu nuit et un bouquet dans chaque main.

– Princesse… murmura Allen en s'inclinant légèrement.

– Allen.

Elise déposa les bouquets sur la tombe et leva les yeux vers Natal perchée sur la pierre gravée. Elle tendit la main vers la chouette et caressa doucement les plumes douces, l'oiseau de nuit se penchant contre la main de la princesse.

– La réunion est terminée ? demanda Allen en regardant la scène.

– Oui, mais rien n'a été décidé. Bazhram et Vidarus continuent à refuser de trouver un point d'entente.

– Van doit être déçu.

– Furieux, corrigea Elise en se souvenant de la violence avec laquelle il avait joué de la sibylle après. Une autre réunion a été organisée dans trois mois.

Elise recula, comme pour partir.  
– Elise…

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec étonnement à cette appellation familière.

– Elise… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Allen d'une voix lointaine. Comment en est-on arrivé là, devant la tombe de Maman et Séréna ? Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ?

Elise se figea, soudain envahie d'une vague de rage.

_Tu t'es trompé toute ta vie_, avait-elle soudain envie de hurler. _Tu t'es trompé toute ta vie et je te déteste pour ça ! _

Elle fit demi-tour, droite, maîtrisant avec violence le tremblement de ses épaules. Allen, pourtant, remarqua sa tension, et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna il l'appela une nouvelle fois.

« Elise ! »

Elle se mit à courir, comme si elle voulait lui échapper plus que tout au monde et il courut derrière elle en l'appelant, une sourde angoisse au fond de la gorge.

Mais avant qu'il ne la rattrape, elle était montée sur son cheval qui partait au galop vers Pallas. Allen la regarda s'éloigner avec un intense sentiment de désespoir venu de nulle part. _Elise… Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné…_

¤¤¤

Van enfila son manteau de pluie et attendit devant l'une des portes de la cour de décollage du palais royal astrien qu'Allen vienne le chercher.

Le jeune général était devenu beaucoup plus sévère sur sa sécurité depuis qu'un groupe de rebelles zaïbachs avait fait son apparition et avait clairement fait savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas de repos tant que le « monstre ailé » ne serait pas six pieds sous terre.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une tentative d'assassinat un mois plus tôt, si lamentablement préparée qu'ils avaient été tout de suite démasqués.

Mais Allen tenait quand même à augmenter les gardes au palais et en avait profité pour appuyer sa demande de la création d'une nouvelle armée fanéliane, plus puissante. La simple idée faisait frémir Van de dégoût. Ni lui, ni le peuple de Fanélia n'était encore prêt pour une armée. Ce serait accepter que la paix ne serait pas éternelle…

Van en tout cas ferait tout pour qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible. Il en mourrait d'épuisement s'il le fallait, mais il ne laisserait pas des conflits sans intérêt rallumer la flamme de la guerre. Alors s'il pouvait user de son influence en ce sens, il n'allait certainement pas se gêner. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait.

Van venait de faire ses adieux à Mirana et Dryden. Il avait été heureux de les voir, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver vraiment, avec toutes ces réunions.

– Tu as l'air fatigué.

Van se retourna pour faire face à Elise. Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

– Je dormirai pendant le voyage.

Elise s'approcha de lui et posa un doigt sur les cernes qui ornaient les yeux du jeune roi.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas fait une nuit complète, Van ?

Il ne répondit pas et la princesse astrienne soupira.

– Tu es têtu. Mirana s'inquiète pour toi, elle dit que tu vas finir par tomber malade.

– Mirana s'inquiète pour un rien.

– Van… ça va bientôt faire un an, dit doucement Elise. Il est temps que tu essayes de te remettre. On ne peut pas changer le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux pas tenir ce deuil éternellement. Tu te noies complètement dans tes souvenirs.

Elise était peut-être la seule personne avec Merle à pouvoir lui parler comme ça sans être aussitôt sèchement renvoyée. C'était étrange comme ils s'étaient si vite liés d'amitié. Van la regarda d'un air neutre.

« Merci de tes conseils, dit-il. Mais… »

Il toucha ses boucles d'oreille de la main. « Essaye déjà de les appliquer à toi-même. »

Elise n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix traversa le couloir. « Van, attendez ! »

Un jeune homme d'environ l'âge d'Elise arrivait vers eux, sa longue queue de cheval châtain clair flottant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il vit la princesse astrienne, son regard bleu gris s'éclaira.

– Ah, princesse Elise, vous êtes là aussi, fit-il, apparemment ravi.

– Bonjour, prince Jin.

Le prince héritier de Chezario, Jin Sailen, avait remplacé son père malade durant la réunion des Alliés à Pallas.

– Van, j'avais oublié de vous donner ceci, dit-il en tendant un rouleau de papier au jeune roi de Fanélia. Il s'agit des nouvelles dispositions de paiement pour les importations d'énergist. Mon père voudrait que vous les regardiez.

Van prit le rouleau et remercia.

– Comment se porte votre père ? demanda Elise.

– Il se remettait lorsque je suis parti. Daryan, mon jeune frère, est avec lui.

La conversation continua sur ce ton jusqu'à ce qu'Allen revienne.

– Van, le vaisseau est prêt, on peut y aller !

– J'arrive.

Van se tourna vers Jin et le salua, avant de sourire doucement à Elise.

– Viens à Fanélia, un de ces jours, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Allen regarda la scène devant lui avec stupeur, se demandant depuis quand Elise et Van s'entendaient si bien. Ça le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise.

Mais le plus dérangeant était le regard du prince de Chezario sur elle. Est-ce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait juré de ne pas se marier ? Comment pouvait-il la regarder comme ça ? Allen fronça les sourcils, curieusement agacé.

Il s'inclina brièvement devant eux et son regard croisa celui d'Elise alors qu'il se redressait. La princesse détourna les yeux presque aussitôt. Allen aurait voulu lui parler, mais c'était trop tard, maintenant…

Van et lui s'éloignèrent sous la pluie et Jin se tourna vers la princesse Elise. Il lui prit la main, y déposa un baiser.

– Excusez-moi de ne rester plus longtemps avec vous, j'ai un entretient avec le roi Dryden.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit Elise.

Jin la regarda avec un sourire presque adorateur.

– J'espère vous revoir avant ce soir, dit-il avant de partir.

Il avait à peine disparu qu'une petite silhouette recouverte d'un manteau de pluie s'approchait d'elle. L'enfant retira sa capuche et regarda dehors.

– Ils sont partis, murmura-t-il.

– Oui.

– Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Van.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Cid. Je suis sûr qu'il comprend.

Le jeune duc de Fleid baissa un peu la tête.

– Ma tante… Est-ce que… vous pouvez m'emmener au cimetière ?

Elise, surprise, se tourna vers le petit garçon blond. Ses yeux bleu clair la fixaient avec une pointe de supplication. « Bien sûr, dit-elle. Allons-y. »

¤¤¤

Quatre mois et demi plus tard, Néo-Atlantis.

Darth bloqua son sac de voyages sur son épaule et regarda la machine devant lui. Il sourit mécaniquement, remonta une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le front et actionna le démarrage de l'engin. « Désolé grand-mère, murmura-t-il. Mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Il sentit des picotement dans tout son corps et comprit qu'il était en train de partir. « A nous deux, cousin. »

La disparition du prince Darth fut découverte quelques secondes après son départ. Il avait laissé une lettre expliquant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il était allé chercher l'Enfant-Dragon, et qu'il reviendrait le plus tôt possible avec lui.

Dès qu'elle l'apprit, la reine Aniltha courut au temple et s'effondra devant la statue des trois dieux dragons. « Pas encore… Je vous en prie, pas encore ! Cette famille a déjà trop souffert ! Ayez pitié, pitié pour Darth et pour Van ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'apprend jamais rien des erreurs du passé ? Pourquoi ? Oh, Darth… Ne fais pas de bêtises… Vous êtes les deux derniers membres de cette famille… Darth… »

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

– VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL !

Van sursauta et leva les mains de la sibylle précipitamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, Merle entrait dans la bibliothèque avec un sac de voyage rempli. Elle paraissait relativement furieuse.

– Plus bas, Merle. Tu vas réveiller tout le château.

– Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est trois heures du matin et que tu es encore debout !

– J'ai pas sommeil.

– Oh, Van, vraiment ! Tu viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans et tu agis comme un gamin !

L'air irrité de Merle s'adoucit, jusqu'à devenir inquiet et triste.

– Tu me fais peur, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne dors quasiment plus. Tu ne sors plus. Tu passes ta vie devant tes dossiers. Ça fait des mois que tu n'es pas allé à Irini voir Alya ou à Arzus pour Luhm. Tu ne vas même pas dans le jardin.

Les yeux de Merle étaient remplis de larmes contenues. « Van… Je t'en prie… Reprends-toi… Reviens-nous ! »

Van, bouleversé, se leva et s'apprêta à prendre Merle dans ses bras mais celle-ci lui tendit le sac. Un peu confus, il le prit machinalement.

–Va t'en, Van, dit-elle. Pars. Allen et moi on veut plus te voir pendant au moins un mois. Tu entends ?

– Allen me laisse sortir sans escorte ? ironisa Van avec un sourire faible.

– Tu ne risques rien dans la forêt et il a confiance en Luhm.

– Merle…

– Pas de Merle qui tienne ! Va t'en ! Casse-toi ! Un mois sans toi, ça va tuer personne et on te rappellera si y'a urgence. Va où tu veux, jusqu'en Daedalus si tu y tiens mais pars. Je t'en prie. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, pour Allen ou pour Fanélia. Un roi malade n'est pas un bon roi, acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Van la regarda avec émotion. Merle, petite Merle… Pas si petite que ça. Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir et pourtant tout en elle annonçait l'adulte à venir. Elle était déjà si jolie, elle deviendrait belle. Van sentit grandir en lui un sentiment de protection typique du grand frère possessif.

Il la serra dans ses bras avec amour et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci petite sœur. Fais attention à toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la fenêtre, déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Merle le regarda s'éloigner. « S'il te plaît, Van… C'est à toi de faire attention … »

¤¤¤

Un mois plus tard.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit lorsque les cinq hommes traversèrent le chemin avant de se réfugier dans la forêt. A peine le vent dans les arbres, pas un oiseau, comme s'ils se taisaient sur leur passage. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et portaient tous autour du cou une chaîne dorée à laquelle était attaché un pendentif reprenant le symbole de leur empire déchu.

Zaïbacher.

Le regard brun rouge qui les suivait du ciel s'assombrit un peu de colère. Van se laissa planer doucement jusqu'à la cime des arbres, volant silencieusement. Il n'y en avait que cinq, mais peut-être que grâce à eux ils pourraient découvrir où se cachait le nid.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils voulaient l'assassiner qui le préoccupait. C'était surtout que ces imbéciles risquaient de rallumer les tensions difficilement étouffés entre les Zaïbachs réfugiés et les autres peuples. S'ils continuaient leurs coup d'éclats, les représailles risquaient de se faire sur les civils zaïbachs qui n'y avaient rien à voir. Et ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses… Van avait bien appris sa leçon.

La peur et la haine n'engendraient que la guerre.

Ça faisait un mois maintenant que Van avait quitté le palais. Pendant tout ce temps, il était resté au Silmaken, rendant chaque jour hommage au Dieu Kepa pour l'hospitalité. Il en avait profité pour rendre visite à Alya, pour retourner aux villages dont il ne pouvait pas s'occuper personnellement d'habitude.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à travailler, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas stressant. Il n'avait pas d'horaires, pas de conseillers sur le dos, pas de garde du corps sur ses talons. Il rencontrait son peuple, il discutait avec tout le monde, participait un peu à la vie du village, restait en contact avec Fanélia.

Au palais, parfois, il se demandait s'il était roi de Fanélia ou diplomate gaïan.

Ici, il revivait.

Et puis une semaine plus tôt, un homme-loup avait découvert la présence d'étrangers dans la forêt. Il avait fallu à peine un journée pour découvrir qu'ils faisaient parti des rebelles zaïbachs. Van avait participé à la « chasse » durant la semaine, après avoir envoyé un message au palais pour les prévenir. Allen lui avait immédiatement « ordonné » de revenir sous prétexte qu'il n'était plus en sécurité mais Van avait répondu qu'il terminerait la semaine avec les hommes-loups et qu'Allen ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Van avait prévu de partir ce matin même mais des rebelles zaïbachs avaient été localisés et il avait décidé de suivre Luhm et ses hommes pour une nouvelle « chasse ».

Néanmoins, malgré la désapprobation de Luhm et des autres, il était parti en éclaireur seul.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il les regardait, il sentait une colère sourde, une rage grondante le prendre à la gorge. Cette bande d'imbéciles…

La forêt s'épaississait et Van comprit qu'il allait les perdre. Il ne réfléchit pas, aveuglé par sa soudaine fureur, il plongea en piqué vers les arbres, rangea ses ailes au dernier moment et traversa les ramures avant d'atterrir sur le sol, devant les cinq hommes stupéfiés, sur un genou. Il dégaina immédiatement, sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre de leur surprise. « Rendez-vous, » dit-il d'une voix froide.

L'autorité qui émanait de lui les fit hésiter un court instant mais ils finirent par se reprendre.

« Imbécile, se moqua l'un d'eux. Tu es seul contre cinq ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu vas regretter ton geste ! »

Il se jeta vers Van. Celui-ci para immédiatement l'attaque et répondit au coup avec force. Il se jeta dans la bataille aveuglément, uniquement guidé par sa colère, mais les cinq hommes n'étaient pas des débutants et eux gardaient la tête froide. Aucun d'eux ne se déstabilisa lorsque l'un des hommes s'effondra, grièvement blessé. Van continua à se battre sans plus faire attention à son entourage. Il ne restait que trois hommes valides.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'en avait que deux en face de lui, et au moment d'attaquer de nouveau, il entendit une voix moqueuse dire : « C'est pas bien d'attaquer par derrière. »

Il y eut un cri et il vit le troisième homme s'effondrer presque à ses pieds.

Van n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, les deux autres attaquaient à leur tour. Mais cette fois ils étaient à égalité et ils furent à terre en moins de trois minutes.

Essoufflé, reprenant toute sa tête et réalisant la stupidité de son action, Van se tourna vers son sauveur. C'était un jeune homme d'environ son âge, un peu plus grand que lui. Il avait des cheveux longs réunis en queue de cheval, d'une couleur vert sombre presque noire. Ses yeux étaient rouge clair, pétillants, et il arborait un sourire entre satisfaction et moquerie.

Pour une raison inconnue, Van sentit une étrange connexion entre eux. Rien de comparable avec le lien qu'il partageait avec Hitomi, mais une curieuse sensation de familiarité.

– Ça t'arrive souvent de te jeter dans ce genre de coup foireux ? demanda l'inconnu avec amusement, en regardant autour de lui les cinq hommes inconscients.

– Ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé, répondit Van. Merci.

– De rien, t'as eu de la chance que je sois dans le coin. Je suis Darth Atléos.

– Van, dit celui-ci brièvement.

– Van _FANEL_, je présume ? interrogea Darth d'une voix qui frisait la moquerie.

Van ne répondit pas. Il était un peu surpris par la familiarité de l'autre garçon et surtout par l'étrange sentiment de confiance qu'il avait immédiatement eu envers lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'être si confiant envers quelqu'un au premier coup d'œil…

Darth le regarda quelques secondes puis, d'une voix qui avait perdu toute ironie, dit :

– Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé en quoique ce soit… J'ai tendance à oublier avec qui je parle.

Van haussa les épaules.

– C'est pas ça. Je préférais quand tu me tutoyais…

L'autre sourit encore plus et, désignant les hommes autour de lui, demanda :

– Et on en fait quoi ?

– Les Hommes-loups vont arriver. Ils se chargeront d'eux.

Il y eut un silence presque gêné, que Van fit l'effort de briser.

– Tu as un accent étrange. D'où tu viens ?

– De loin, répondit Darth en souriant, le regard dans le lointain.

– Tu ne veux pas me dire d'où. Tu es en fuite ?

– Est-ce que je te demande si ta grand-mère est la reine d'Atlantis ? rétorqua Darth.

Van se figea net et le dévisagea. Darth éclata de rire.

– Je t'ai vu voler, dit-il. Et tout le monde maintenant sait que Van Fanel a du sang atlante. Alors, est-ce que tu es vraiment Van Fanel ?

– Est-ce que je te demande si ta grand-mère est la reine d'Atlantis ? répliqua le jeune roi.

– Et si je te répondais oui ?

– Alors je dirais que tu es un menteur.

– Tout le drame de ma vie, dit Darth en levant les yeux au ciel. Personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux !

Van sourit, incapable de dire pourquoi il s'entendait avec Darth si bien, déjà, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Lui qui d'habitude se liait difficilement…

– Plus sérieusement, fit Darth, je viens de Daedalus. Comme tout le monde, j'ai voulu voir à quoi ressemblait Fanélia.

– Tu es venu comme ça, sans même un cheval ?

– Si, si, il est attaché à une dizaine de mètres. Attends…

Darth alla chercher l'étalon et le ramena près d'eux. Il portait une sacoche pleine. « Mes affaires, » expliqua Darth.

– Tu comptes t'installer où ? demanda Van.

– Je ne sais pas, on verra. Je suis pas quelqu'un de très prévoyant…

–Tu as quelque chose de précis à y faire ?

– Naaaaaan. Je me balade. J'aime bien les dragons, fit-il avec un large sourire.

Le jeune roi hésita. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit prudent, mais… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial à propos de Darth. Et pour une raison quelconque, il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

– Viens au palais, alors. Je t'invite… Disons que c'est en remerciement.

Darth le regarda avec circonspection, un peu étonné.

– Si vite ? Et si j'étais un assassin, ou un psychopathe démoniaque ?

– Pas assez intelligent, rétorqua Van.

– Est-ce que les gens savent que tu es méchant ?

– Est-ce que c'est parce que tu parles trop que tu étais tout seul dans la forêt ?

Darth s'arrêta net et lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu sidéré avant de sourire largement. « Je crois que je t'aime bien, toi. »

Van haussa les épaules.

Au même instant, Luhm et ses hommes émergèrent des buissons et constatèrent les dégâts.

– Maître Van, si le seigneur Allen apprend ce que je viens de vous laisser faire… commença Luhm.

–Ne t'inquiète pas. Je rentre, dit Van au chef d'Arzus. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de les ramener ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il en lançant son tee-shirt à Van qui l'enfila.

Luhm regarda Darth qui se présenta en souriant, soutenant le regard inquisiteur de l'homme-loup sans broncher.

– Il m'a sauvé la vie, dit Van.

Le regard de Luhm s'adoucit immédiatement et il salua Darth d'un signe de tête avant de regarder le jeune roi d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci eut un très léger sourire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Merci pour tout. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine pour m'assurer que tout a été pris en charge.

Van et Darth saluèrent les hommes-loups et partirent à pied, Darth tenant la longe de son étalon. Ils arrivèrent devant la route où le cheval de Van était gardé par un homme-loup. Après l'avoir remercié, Van et Darth enfourchèrent leur monture et partirent en direction de Fanélia. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs se mit soudain à rire.

– J'ai été assez sidéré de te voir voler, dit-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Van, un peu mal à l'aise.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne m'attendais pas à voir le roi de Fanélia faire des looping en plein jour et aux yeux de tous.

– Il n'y a jamais personne.

– Sauf moi. Je suis un être privilégié. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu en doutes ! dit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu aimes voler ?

Van haussa les épaules. Malgré l'espèce d'ébauche d'amitié qui les liait, il ne se voyait pas essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait quand il se laissait porter par ses ailes.

– Quelle importance ? fit-il. Je vole, c'est tout.

– Impressionnant, fit Darth en faisant avancer le cheval au pas. Le roi de Fanélia est un poulet et personne n'y trouve rien à redire ?

– Imbécile, rétorqua Van avec un demi sourire. Aucune reconnaissance.

– Hey ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! C'est toi qui devrais m'être reconnaissant ! Je vais être un héros, j'ai sauvé le roi de Fanélia !

Il fit une pause pensive, puis ajouta : « Darth Atléos le Héros, ça sonne bien. »

Puis il éclata de rire. Van roula des yeux.

– Grand-mère va être fière de moi, ajouta Darth avec un sourire. Et quand elle saura que dès le premier jour je dors chez toi !

– Tu as beaucoup de famille ?

Le regard de Darth s'adoucit.

– Je n'ai que Grand-mère, dit-il. Et un cousin que je ne connais quasiment pas. Mais j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de faire mieux connaissance. Quand on a si peu de famille, c'est important de garder ce qu'il reste.

Van ne répondit pas. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Darth. Mais lui, il n'avait plus de famille… Sa famille, c'était Merle et Allen.

Le trajet jusqu'à Fanélia ne dura qu'une petite heure. Au bout de cette heure, Darth et Van s'entendaient comme deux vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver. A l'entrée de la falaise, Darth s'arrêta et contempla la ville avec admiration. « Magnifique, murmura-t-il. Et dire qu'elle a été entièrement détruite… »

Puis, se tournant vers le jeune roi :

– Depuis le temps que je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait cette ville !

Ils rentrèrent au palais, le chemin agrémenté par les commentaires de Darth sur Fanélia.

Ils n'avaient pas atteint la porte du palais que Merle et Allen arrivaient. Merle courut se jeter dans les bras de Van. Une habitude qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à perdre…

– MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITRE VAAAAAAAN ! J'étais si inquièèète !

Elle lui lécha la joue comme le chaton qu'elle restait avec lui et le dévisagea d'un œil critique. Il semblait s'être reposé. Plus de cernes sous ses yeux, ni cette pâleur sur ses joues.

– Heureux de te voir, Merle, murmura Van avec affection. Bonjour, Allen.

– Bienvenue à la maison, Van, répondit le jeune général avec un sourire. Tout va bien ?

Van hocha la tête et se tourna vers Darth qui s'était un peu écarté.

– Je vous présente Darth Atléos. Il va séjourner quelques temps au palais avec nous. Darth, voici Merle et Allen Schézar.

– Bonjour ! lança Darth joyeusement.

– Eh, t'as un accent tordu ! D'où il sort encore, celui-là ? fit Merle en se tournant vers Van. Toi et ta manie de ramener des gens bizarres !

– Vos mots me blessent, belle demoiselle, répondit Darth en s'approchant. Mais être blessé par une aussi jolie personne est un honneur…

Il prit la main de Merle et la baisa, sous le regard méfiant de Van, sidéré d'Allen. Merle resta complètement immobile pendant un instant, trop surprise. Lorsque Darth releva la tête, la jeune fille-chat, eut la vague impression de le connaître. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

– Euh… commença-t-elle avant de se taire.

Puis elle éclata de rire et se tourna vers Allen, une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

– Mais il est pire que toi, Allen !

Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et se tourna vers Darth. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il faudrait qu'il demande des détails à Van plus tard. Atléos…

– Atléos… murmura-t-il. Ça me dit quelque chose…

Darth se tendit imperceptiblement, mais Merle le vit tout de suite.

– C'est possible, dit-il pourtant d'une voix légère. J'ai eu de la famille en Astria un temps.

Allen sursauta.

_« Maman, où est Papa ? » « Il dîne chez monsieur Atléos, Allen. Il rentrera tard. »_

– Karyo Atléos, se rappela-t-il avec une pointe de colère. C'est ça.

Darth eut un sourire lointain et à cet instant Merle réalisa qui il lui rappelait. Van. Darth avait le même sourire secret et mélancolique que Van. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Ce n'était pas seulement le sourire. Tout en lui avait quelque chose de familier.

– Karyo, oui, acquiesça Darth calmement. C'était un cousin de ma grand-mère. Mais je ne le connaissais pas et il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps.

– Il est mort il y a longtemps, déclara Allen d'un ton brusque.

– Oh, répondit Darth. Mais j'étais trop jeune. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Merle préféra briser là l'entretient, Allen était trop tendu. Elle prit Van par la main.

– Allez, arrêtez vos bavardages et rentrons au palais ! Tout le monde t'attend, Van, et il faut installer Darth !

– Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Demoiselle Merle, fit Darth joyeusement.

– Oh, ça va, arrête tes bêtises ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un rire dans les yeux.

Van acquiesça, réflexe de grand frère suspicieux, et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre, Darth et Merle bavardant joyeusement, Allen presque sombre, regardant le nouvel arrivant d'un air étrange, et Van, une lueur dans les yeux, se tourna vers sa ville avant de rentrer au palais. Fanélia. Sa Fanélia. Une chaleur l'envahit, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Son pays. Son royaume. Sa vie. Personne ne la lui prendrait. Plus jamais. Même si pour ça il devait se tuer à empêcher une nouvelle guerre.

Dans un coin de son esprit, la présence tranquille d'Hitomi l'encourageait. Elle ne disait rien, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis la mort de Séréna, mais ils avaient fait la paix depuis ce jour et ne cherchaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre à lutter contre l'esprit de l'autre. Ils étaient liés, c'était ainsi, et même s'ils ne se parlaient plus jamais, l'assurance que ressentait Van à l'idée qu'elle le soutiendrait lui suffisait.

« Alors, maître Van ? Tu rêves ? »

Après un dernier regard, Van les rejoignit.

¤¤¤

Darth posa son sac sur le lit et sortit dehors, au balcon qui surplombait la ville. « Vraiment magnifique, » murmura-t-il.

Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir de ramener Van à Néo-Atlantis. Lui faire quitter Fanélia semblait être aussi probable que de voir Gyo se déguiser en membre d'un groupe de Visual Rock, même pour une simple démonstration des coutumes terrestres.

Leur rencontre s'était déroulée mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si facile de se glisser dans l'entourage de Van. Mais il faudrait faire attention à Allen… Et à Van. Darth appuya le menton sur ses poings avec un soupir.

Il n'imaginait pas Van comme ça.

Pas du tout.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette espèce de sympathie qu'il avait éprouvé tout de suite pour le jeune roi.

Non, vraiment pas une partie de plaisir et Néo-Atlantis lui manquait déjà, surtout sa grand-mère qui devait lui en vouloir et s'inquiéter, et même cet enquiquineur de Gyo.

Bon. Autant s'installer…

¤¤¤

– Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Van ! lança Allen, exaspéré. Tu ne connais pas ce type depuis une journée !

Van haussa les épaules.

– Van, il est de la même famille que l'homme qui a poussé mon père à partir, ça ne peut pas être un hasard, ce serait trop facile !

– S'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, il ne l'aurait pas dit, répliqua Van.

– Franchement, Van, tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles ! Tu prends trop de risques.

Le jeune roi balaya la phrase d'un geste et se tourna vers lui avec son regard de monarque.

– Ce n'est pas important, dit-il sèchement. Bien, j'ai réfléchi. Il est temps de reconstituer l'armée. Je veux les dernier rapports, recensements et autres. On tiendra une réunion demain soir. Il faudra aussi s'occuper des rebelles zaïbachs. Qu'ils soient interrogés dès leur arrivée.

Allen décida de laisser le sujet de côté… pour le moment. Il avertirait l'équipage du Croisé pour que Gadès organise des tour de garde en plus autour de Van, et pour surveiller ce Darth Atléos. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez lui, et pas seulement son nom de famille…

(à suivre)


	20. 7 L'oeil du cyclone

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

**Avertissement :** A partir de ce chapitre, un peu de **shônen-ai** (relation homosexuelle masculine) va faire son apparition, histoire de compliquer l'histoire un peu plus. :p Mais pas de soucis pour ceux que ça branche pas, non seulement ça reste vraiment léger, mais en plus, normalement, vu le contexte que je lui donne, ça devrait passer comme un lettre à la poste quand y'a pas de grève…

¤¤¤

III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues 

7.L'œil du cyclone

Lune des Illusions.

Courir. Plus vite. Encore… Plus vite. Ne pas les laisser la rattraper, non, surtout pas ou alors tout serait terminé. Plus vite, je t'en prie, plus vite. Son cœur bat tellement fort, son souffle s'accélère sous l'action de la peur qui bouillonne dans ses veines. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse rattraper, ou alors tout est fini… Là, au bout, la fin… la sortie, comme une lumière… Atteindre la lumière… Plus vite ! Sa vitesse semble se décupler, ses pieds ne touchent presque plus le sol.

La lumière.

Silence.

Elle s'arrête.

Une ovation jaillit soudain du public, couvrant presque la voix enthousiaste du commentateur.

« Et Hitomi Kanzaki remporte de nouveau l'épreuve ! Quelle course ! C'est une superbe performance de la jeune athlète qui ne semble pas vouloir perdre son titre…»

Eblouie, Hitomi essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front et leva les yeux sans faire attention aux commentaires. Son score s'afficha sur le tableau et elle sourit, fatiguée mais heureuse. Elle avait explosé son propre record, elle était de nouveau championne régionale.

Un hurlement de joie vrilla ses oreilles lorsque Yukari lui sauta dessus et la serra contre elle. Autour d'elle, les autres coureuses qui espéraient se qualifier pour les compétitions nationales se regardaient, déçues. L'une d'elle se mit à pleurer de rage.

– Tu es la meilleure, Hitomi ! s'écria Yukari. Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Derrière son amie, Amano sourit à Hitomi. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il ne disait rien mais elle savait combien il était fier d'elle, toutes ces années d'entraînement portaient enfin leur fruit. Ah, bien sûr, il allait encore la presser de commencer les compétitions nationales, et comme toujours Hitomi lui répondrait qu'elle courait uniquement pour le plaisir…

– On est loin du record des treize secondes du lycée, dit-il en souriant.

Hitomi acquiesça, un peu mal à l'aise qu'il lui rappelle ce moment. Suivirent des félicitations de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de flashs de photographes, de questions de journalistes. Yukari, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, se transforma en furie. D'un signe elle ordonna à Amano d'emmener Hitomi dans les vestiaires, et, les mains sur les hanches, se tourna vers les journalistes : « Les questions, c'est avec moi que vous voyez ça ! »

Amano et Hitomi se réfugièrent dans son vestiaire personnel. La jeune fille s'écroula sur un banc et son ami lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

– Hitomi…

– Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Amano. Et tu sais que je ne veux pas.

– Une seule compétition… Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ton talent !

– Le problème, Amano, c'est que si je te laisse faire, tu vas en demander encore et encore plus et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à courir.

– Une seule compétition… Et après, si vraiment tu ne veux pas, je laisse tomber.

Hitomi soupira. Il ne lâcherait vraiment jamais prise…

– J'y réfléchirai, Amano.

Le jeune homme sourit. De la part d'Hitomi, c'était quasiment un accord.

Au même moment, Yukari entra, portant des bouquets de fleurs qu'elle jeta négligemment sur une table. « Pour la grande Hitomi Kanzaki ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Eh t'as des fans hyper mignons. Dis pas ça à Shinji, il va nous faire une crise ! »

Hitomi sourit et prit les fleurs.

– Je regarderai plus tard. J'aimerai rentrer à la maison.

– OK, je te ramène. Tu viens, Amano ?

– Non, j'ai encore des affaires à régler au stade.

Hitomi enfila son survêtement et rejoignit Yukari. Amano sourit et embrassa sa fiancée avant de les laisser partir.

Elles étaient à peine parties que Hitomi s'endormit. Yukari jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et sourit. Elle était heureuse que Hitomi ait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie. Pendant un moment, ils s'étaient tous demandés si elle se remettrait de sa séparation avec Van Fanel…

Mais elle avait fini par redevenir ce qu'elle avait toujours été, même si Yukari sentait que son amie était devenue plus dure. Hitomi ne rougissait plus tout le temps, ne rêvait plus tout haut, ne pleurait jamais. Elle avait perdu son insouciance et était devenue beaucoup plus terre à terre.

Au grand désespoir d'Amano, elle avait abandonné l'idée de la compétition nationale et peut-être internationale et se passionnait pour ses études d'Histoire. Et puis Shinji et elle étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins de deux ans maintenant.

Par chance, le père du jeune homme était archéologue et s'entendait très bien avec la petite amie de son fils.

Elles mirent moins de deux heures avant d'arriver à Kamakura. Yukari gara la voiture sous l'immeuble et elles descendirent.

– Tu montes un peu ? demanda Hitomi.

– Euh… Je pensais que tu verrais Shinji.

– Mais non, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Je le rejoins sur le chantier de son père demain matin.

– Ah ouiiii, se souvint Yukari en suivant la jeune fille chez elle. C'est où, encore ?

– A l'île Kasumi, dans la mer intérieure. Il a ouvert un nouveau chantier de fouilles.

– Jamais entendu parler de ce trou.

– C'est une toute petite île.

– T'as toujours aimé t'enterrer n'importe où. Tu dois être la réincarnation d'une taupe !

Yukari et Hitomi montèrent alors au studio de la jeune fille, les bras chargés, riant. Ça faisait maintenant six mois que Hitomi avait déménagé de chez ses parents pour venir habiter seule, un peu plus près de son université où Amano et elle continuaient à s'entraîner.

Hitomi écouta les messages sur son répondeur, principalement sa famille qui tenait à la féliciter et aussi un de Shinji qui lui rappelait son départ le lendemain. Elle l'éteignit en souriant et se tourna vers Yukari.

– Je reviens, je vais me doucher ! lança Hitomi en disparaissant dans la petite salle de bain.

Yukari rangea les fleurs dans des vases, des verres, tout ce qu'elle trouvait, et bientôt le petit appartement d'Hitomi ressemblait plus à une serre qu'à autre chose.

Peu après, Hitomi revint habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche et regarda le travail de Yukari d'un air un peu surpris.

– Je vais faire du thé, dit-elle. Tu en veux ?

– Bien sûr, qui refuserait une tasse de thé préparée par une future championne olympique ?

– Ah, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Amano les rejoigne. Hitomi prit l'avion le lendemain pour les îles Oki où Shinji vint la chercher. Ils mirent un peu plus de trois heures avant d'atteindre le petit village d'embarquement, et deux nouvelles heures avant d'arriver sur la petite île.

– Hitomi ! appela joyeusement Jyou Kyoda, le père de Shinji. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis l'archéologue passa familièrement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. « Nous avons fait des découvertes absolument fantastiques, les traces d'une civilisation étrangère au milieu d'un chantier tout à fait normal datant du milieu du proto-Jômon… »1

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Et c'est reparti… », marmonna-t-il en suivant sa petite amie et son père. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre leur passion pour des choses si vieilles et toutes cassées, mais il évitait de le dire à voix haute ou Hitomi partait en croisade contre lui et son ordinateur.

Un informaticien et une passionnée d'Histoire.

Enfin… elle était tellement jolie quand elle s'échauffait...

Hitomi dîna avec Shinji seulement, il devait repartir le lendemain soir. Elle était épuisée et ils se couchèrent tôt.

Le lendemain matin, elle monta au chantier pour voir le mystère dont Jyou Kyoda lui parlait de ses propres yeux. Shinji la suivait avec son ordinateur. Pendant qu'elle s'émerveillerait avec son père sur des peintures à moitié effacées, il pourrait toujours prendre de l'avance dans son travail en s'installant dans l'une des tentes du camp.

Jyou guida Hitomi à travers les restes d'un village. « Nous avons vérifié tout le village, mais tout est normal, c'est juste dans la grotte que vous voyez là-haut… »

Il continua à expliquer alors qu'ils montaient. « Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un habitat particulier, pour un prêtre ou un guérisseur… En tout cas, c'est très étrange !Tenez, entrez, les gravures sont au fond. »

Jyou alluma l'installation électrique et la grotte s'illumina, découvrant des murs couverts d'inscriptions. Il se tourna vers Hitomi qui n'avait pas bougé, et restait à l'entrée, les yeux curieusement figés.

– Hitomi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ?

– Si… si… ça… ça va aller…

Mais elle plaqua les mains devant sa bouche et tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. « Hitomi ! »

Les voix… les voix… les voix… Papa, les voix dans ma tête ! AAAAAAH ! Papa ! Maman ! Dites-leur de se taire ! J'ai chaud… Papa…

« …a ? …lez l'infirmière ! …malaise, je crois… »

Sin, fais quelque chose !

Maman…

Il fait une réaction au sang-énergist !

Papa…

Les voix dans ma tête…

« …mi… tomi… Hitomi… HITOMI ! »

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut et respira de manière saccadée. Shinji la serrait contre lui et lui embrassait les joues, le nez, le front, les lèvres comme un fou, soulagé.

– Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Est-ce que ça va ? Hitomi ?

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle d'un air confus puis hocha doucement la tête.

– Ça va…

– Vous étiez à peine entrée dans la grotte que vous vous êtes effondrée ! s'exclama Jyou.

– Bien, bien, bien… fit l'infirmière. Ce que vous venez de nous faire ressemble furieusement à une crise de spasmophilie, mais ce n'en est pas une. Ça vous arrive souvent ?

Hitomi appuya sa tête sur le torse de Shinji et ferma les yeux.

– Ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé, murmura-t-elle. Depuis…

Depuis la mort de Séréna. Depuis plus de deux ans et demi. Mais elle avait réussi à contrôler la transe de la vision, à ce moment là. Mais ici… ici, ça avait fait comme ses premières visions, incontrôlables, terrifiantes…

Et elle savait pourquoi.

Elle avait lutté contre la vision. Elle avait voulu la refuser. Plus jamais de vision, plus jamais… Ne plus avoir affaire à Gaïa… Plus jamais… jamais… Laissez-moi oublier… et c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas pu la supporter…

– Depuis ? répéta l'infirmière.

– Longtemps. Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Il me faudra juste… un peu de temps.

– Du temps pour quoi faire ? demanda Shinji, confus.

– Pour m'habituer à la grotte, répondit-elle sans y penser.

Il y avait quelque chose là dedans… Quelque chose de très fort… Et quelque chose qui… qui était très familier, très proche d'elle.

– Je ne comprends pas, déclara Shinji.

Il allait demander des explications, mais son père lui fit signe que non. Au même instant, le portable d'Hitomi sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Shinji décrocha pour elle.

– Hitomi ? fit la voix de Mamoru.

– Non…

– Shinji ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds ? Où est ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Mais…

Comment Mamoru pouvait savoir… ?

– Où est Hitomi ! hurla-t-il presque.

– Je te la passe.

Hitomi prit le combiné, et les autres s'éloignèrent.

– Shinji, ne l'oblige pas à parler si elle ne veut pas, dit son père gravement. Parfois il y a des choses qui ne concernent que soi.

Et il sortit, laissant son fils encore plus perturbé. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie qui semblait avoir une conversation animée avec son frère.

–Mais non, … ça n'a aucun rapport, je te dis ! … Mamoru, je t'assure que … Non, ça a duré très peu de temps. Je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire. …Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport ! Si c'était venu de Van, je l'aurais su tout de suite. … Je ne vais nulle part ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. … Je ne sais pas, peut-être une trop grande concentration d'émotions à cet endroit précis. … Non, je reste. Je veux savoir d'où ça vient. Je te préviendrai, ne t'en fais pas. … Promis. Embrasse Papa et Maman pour moi. A plus, frangin. Fais pas de bêtises.

Hitomi raccrocha et Shinji s'approcha. Elle lui sourit.

– Hitomi… Si tu préfères que je parte plus tard…

Elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa pour le rassurer.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux y aller, je vais bien.

– Promis ?

– Promis.

Shinji partit dans la soirée. Personne ne posa de questions à Hitomi et Jyou ne lui parla plus de la grotte. Une semaine passa sans qu'elle trouve le courage de s'en approcher, mais un soir, Jyou vint la trouver, alors que, assise sur un banc dehors, elle regardait l'entrée de la caverne illuminée au loin.

– Hitomi, ne répondez pas à cette question si elle vous dérange, mais… seriez-vous plus ou moins… comment dire… sensible à…

– Oui, répondit-elle tout de suite sans se défiler.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hitomi reprit doucement.

– Mon frère possède aussi plus ou moins cette capacité… Ma grand-mère l'avait aussi… et ma mère, mais moins fort… C'est probablement une histoire de famille.

Pause.

– Vous trouvez ça bizarre ?

– Vous savez, quand on fait mon métier, il y a certaines choses qu'on accepte sans se poser de questions. Il y a peut-être là-haut quelque chose qui vous fait réagir. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de…

– Je veux comprendre, le coupa Hitomi. Demain… demain je réessaierai.

¤¤¤

Hitomi avança lentement à l'entrée de la grotte. Jyou était derrière elle, prêt à intervenir si ça se passait mal. Comme la première fois, une vague d'émotion et de puissance mystique la submergea au moment où elle mit le pied à l'intérieur. Quelque chose cherchait… cherchait à entrer en elle, à rejoindre quelque chose qui était en elle.

Comme la première fois, elle se sentit paniquer, laisser ce… cette chose prendre possession d'elle, c'était comme disparaître, laisser sa place à quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui n'était pas tout à fait elle. Alors de nouveau Hitomi voulut refouler la puissance, et de nouveau elle sentit la nausée l'envahir et les mêmes voix résonner dans sa tête.

Mais cette fois elle reprit son calme. Elle se redressa, ferma les yeux, et au lieu de continuer à rejeter la vision, elle l'accueillit en elle comme un souvenir oublié qui refait surface.

Emeraude et améthyste. Il ouvre les yeux, et croise deux regards inquiets, vert et violet.

Papa ? Maman ?

« Papa… Maman… murmura Hitomi, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai eu peur… »

Peu après elle reprit ses esprits et releva la tête. Jyou était à côté d'elle, un peu inquiet.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Ça y'est… c'est passé… »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ça n'était pas passé. Ça s'était installé au fond d'elle et ça attendait qu'elle soit prête pour se libérer de nouveau. Oui… c'était quelque chose qui était elle et en même temps qui ne l'était pas.

En fait… Hitomi fronça les sourcils. En fait, ça avait toujours été là. Les visions ne venaient pas de la grotte mais d'elle-même. Ça avait toujours été là, quelque chose dans la grotte l'avait simplement réveillé.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment… Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Hitomi se rapprocha des inscriptions, et elle reconnut leur écriture.

« La même que dans la Vallée des Illusions, » murmura-t-elle.

Jyou se rapprocha avec intérêt. Hitomi se tourna vers lui.

– Atlantide, dit-elle.

– Fantastique, murmura-t-il, sans remettre en doute une seule seconde ce qu'elle disait.

D'un geste prudent, Hitomi posa la main sur le mur, et, le regard fixe, commença à réciter.

Nous sommes les rescapés d'Atlantis, les Atlantes sans ailes. L'Atlantide a été détruite ce matin et l'histoire de cette erreur doit être contée. Des hommes ont voulu être des Dieux et contrôler le Destin. Leur race a été détruite. Ils emportent avec eux le secret du Destin, le secret de l'énergist, le secret de la création de Gaïa.

Hitomi retira précipitamment sa main.

– Hitomi ? interrogea Jyou avec hâte.

Il voulait entendre la suite. C'était une découverte fantastique.

La jeune fille avala sa salive. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la ramenait à Gaïa… Toujours… Elle semblait être liée à cette planète.

Gaïa, la seconde Terre, Gaïa, née des rêves des hommes, Gaïa, en suspension dans le ciel. Gaïa protégée des Dieux. Elle sera la seule preuve de l'existence des Atlantes, mais une preuve cachée.

Nous sommes les rescapés d'Atlantis, les Atlantes sans ailes.

Nul ne peut contrôler le Destin. Et tant que…

Hitomi s'interrompit de nouveau. Le mot suivant… Non, l'idée suivante, avait provoqué une émotion en elle. Elle avait de nouveau senti la puissance s'agiter. Avec précaution, elle reprit sa lecture.

Et tant que l'Enfant-Dragon…

Hitomi réprima la nausée qui l'envahit. « Kelyan, murmura-t-elle. Kelyan… »

Jyou lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Arrêtez, Hitomi… »

Elle secoua la tête.

– Non. Je veux comprendre.

Elle reposa sa main sur le mot. Elle lisait « l'Enfant-Dragon », mais dans sa tête, c'était « Kelyan » qui résonnait.

Elle fut envahi d'une immense tristesse et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

– Hitomi ?

– Kelyan… Je ne voulais pas te quitter… je te jure… Si seulement tu avais compris, Kelyan. Je ne supportais pas de… Kelyan…

Van

– Kelyan…

Van

–Kelyan…

Van

– AAAAAAAAH !

Hitomi s'effondra, mais un temps très court. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Jyou était près d'elle et lui essuyait le front avec un serviette.

– Vous devriez arrêter, Hitomi, dit-il doucement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

– Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Vous êtes entrée en transe. Vous répétiez « Kelyan » sans vous arrêter, et vous pleuriez.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers le mur. Curieusement, elle n'avait plus besoin de le toucher pour comprendre ce qui était écrit. Elle lut, et Jyou la regarda d'un air étrange.

– Hitomi ? Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent et elle se leva brusquement et se rapprocha du mur.

Elle avait lu la phrase dans la langue originelle. Ça lui semblait tellement naturel, tellement simple. Elle réalisa alors son erreur : seuls certains mots étaient écrits dans la même langue que la stèle de la Vallée des Illusions. Les autres… les autres étaient de la même langue que celle que parlaient les habitants de Gaïa.

– C'est écrit en deux langues, dit-elle. Une langue normale et une langue sacrée, probablement. Kelyan par exemple est un mot double : il signifie « Enfant-Dragon », mais Kelyan doit être également un prénom. C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à le traduire.

– Ça n'explique pas comment vous avez pu soudain les parler…

Hitomi haussa légèrement les épaules. C'était trop personnel… Lorsqu'elle avait lu « Kelyan », quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec cette chose tapie en elle s'était déclenché. Lorsqu'elle était sur Gaïa, elle parlait japonais et les autres leur propre langue, mais elle voulait se faire comprendre et les comprendre, et le pouvoir des souhaits avait fait le reste. Mais là, elle arrivait à distinguer les deux langues. En pensant « Maman », elle était aussi capable de le dire en gaïan. Elle pouvait penser en gaïan et en japonais, distinctement, en sachant quelle langue elle utilisait.

Elle parlait le gaïan. Et plutôt couramment.

Elle sentit une excitation s'emparer d'elle, une sorte d'euphorie la traversa et elle se pencha de nouveau sur le texte.

« Et tant que Kelyan et sa famille seront là, ils maintiendront l'équilibre sur Gaïa. Que les Dieux Dragons, Escaflowne, l'air, Kepa, la terre, Jecha, l'eau, bénissent Fanélia, la Terre des Dragons, et Kelyan Draco de Fanel, son souverain. »

Hitomi se tût et recula, légèrement tremblante, l'euphorie retombée.

Les Fanel, encore. Elle n'eut soudain qu'une envie, fuir cet endroit qui la ramenait encore au passé, s'échapper, ne plus jamais y penser.

Une dernière phrase, gravée avec moins de soin, comme faite à la va vite, moins profondément, attira son regard.

« Et, un jour, moi, Tory, je reviendrai. Quelque soit le temps qui passe, Kelyan l'a promis, on se reverra. »

¤¤¤

A la grande déception de Jyou Kyoda, Hitomi partit dès le lendemain.

Elle semblait perturbée, et il n'osa pas la retenir.

Quelques jours plus tard, un raz de marée engloutit l'île Kasumi. Il n'y eut aucun mort, et très peu de blessés par miracle, mais tous semblaient frappés d'une étrange amnésie qui commençait avec le jour de la découverte du chantier archéologique.

Le chantier lui-même fut complètement dévastée, l'île à moitié détruite, il ne restait rien. Shinji passa beaucoup de temps auprès de son père, pour l'aider à se remettre du choc.

Hitomi avait repris l'entraînement avec une nouvelle passion, qui sidéra Yukari et Amano. Mamoru sentait que quelque chose perturbait sa sœur, mais elle refusait d'en parler. Ses soupçons se renforcèrent lorsqu'elle se sépara de Shinji en novembre qui suivi son expérience à l'île Kasumi.

Ils restèrent amis, à la demande express de Shinji. « Si je reste près d'elle, avait-il dit à Amano avec une pointe de désespoir, peut-être qu'un jour… »

Et le neuf décembre, ils fêtèrent tous ensemble les vingt ans d'Hitomi.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hitomi rentra chez elle en ayant pris sa décision. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte à clef derrière elle, rangea toutes ses affaires et s'assit au milieu du salon, en tailleur.

Ça faisait deux mois et demi qu'elle réprimait en elle la force qui s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la grotte. Deux mois et demi de peur, de fuite.

C'était fini, elle voulait comprendre.

Hitomi inspira calmement et se libéra.

Un flot de puissance la traversa, elle se sentit partir, quitter la réalité pour la transe de ses visions, elle eut la tête qui tourne, ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle était debout dans un univers noir où brillait une bougie unique, mais Hitomi se détachait de l'obscurité comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie.

Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Face à elle se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge habillé à la gaïanne, d'un pantalon brun et d'une chemise à manches longues bleu clair.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux courts et châtain clair qu'Hitomi, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, les mêmes traits de visage. Ils se ressemblaient tant qu'on aurait pu croire des jumeaux, et les confondre s'ils n'étaient pas de sexe différent.

Ils se regardèrent avec fascination, pas de peur, seulement de la curiosité, puis tendirent en même temps la main l'un vers l'autre. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et ils sourirent tous les deux, envahis d'une sensation de bien être indicible.

Sans se lâcher, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

– Je suis Hitomi, dit la jeune fille.

– Je suis Tory, répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau.

– Est-ce que ça fait… longtemps ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Environ dix mille ans, répondit-elle.

– Dix mille ans… répéta-t-il. Tant que ça pour renaître. Est-ce que…

Il hésita.

– Est-ce que Kelyan… est…

– Je ne sais pas, répondit tout de suite Hitomi.

– Il me manque.

Elle garda le silence. Alors c'était ça, ce vide, en elle ?

– Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Tory hocha la tête. C'était évident.

– Et… Fanélia ? demanda-t-il encore.

– Il y a eu une guerre, cinq ans plus tôt. Elle a été détruite, mais Van a pu la reconstruire.

– Van ? C'est…

– Le roi, acquiesça-t-elle. Van Slanzar de Fanel.

– Kelyan ? demanda Tory avec anxieusement.  
Hitomi hésita, mais le vide en elle n'était pas seulement dû à l'absence de Kelyan.

– Je crois, dit-elle. Je… oui.

Tory se détendit soudain.

– Si je… nous sommes là, alors lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec lui ?

– Nous… nous sommes quittés, avoua-t-elle comme si elle confessait un énorme péché.

Les yeux de Tory s'agrandirent.

– Encore, dit-il avec désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut jamais être ensemble ?

Hitomi ferma les yeux et ils se blottirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre pour se réchauffer, ne pas être seuls.

– Raconte-moi, murmura Hitomi. Raconte-moi comment on en est arrivés là. Je… je ne me souviens pas…

Tory la serra contre lui et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Leur regard identique ne devint plus qu'un et Tory commença à raconter.

« Je suis le fils de Sin le Créateur et d'Aphaïa, les seuls Atlantes à avoir refusé le port des ailes. Mon père est l'homme qui a créé Gaïa, la seconde Terre, le monde parfait. Il n'a pas eu le choix, et il savait que Gaïa détruirait Atlantis. Lorsque cet instant est devenu inévitable, nous sommes partis, mon père, ma mère, ma sœur Lynk et moi. Nous avons voyagé une année avant de trouver asile sur une île du bout du monde où nous avons été bien accueillis. Nous nous y sommes installés.

Un jour Papa nous a appelés, Lynk et moi, et nous a raconté l'histoire de Kelyan, l'Enfant-Dragon de naissance inconnue, celui qui protégeait Gaïa. Papa l'avait découvert sur la Terre des Dragons, l'avait élevé, lui avait procuré l'arme ultime, l'armure divine Escaflowne, et l'avait fait roi de la Terre des Dragons, roi de Fanélia.

En échange, Kelyan lui avait offert un peu de son sang divin avec l'instruction de nous le transférer aussi. Ce que Papa a fait… »

Tory ferma les yeux au souvenir.

« Lynk l'a reçu sans que rien ne se passe, mais j'ai fait une réaction violente. Pendant plusieurs jours… de la fièvre, des voix inconnues dans ma tête qui disaient des mots que je ne comprenais pas… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que Hitomi comprenne la terreur et la souffrance qu'il avait enduré. Elle savait.

« Et puis c'est passé, mais… j'ai continué à avoir des visions. Mais c'était tellement confus, je ne savais pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire, je savais juste qu'il me manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important… Il y avait un tel vide ! Les visions, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en avais. Avant, déjà, avant qu'on quitte Atlantis, j'en faisais régulièrement. Mais on aurait dit que le sang de Kelyan les avait multipliées en fréquence et puissance. »

Tory se tût un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je venais d'avoir vingt et un ans quand j'ai eu la vision qui nous a prévenus que l'Atlantide avait été engloutie. Papa et Maman étaient si tristes… Ça faisait pourtant dix ans qu'on avait quitté la Vallée des Illusions. Lynk a voulu repartir là-bas pour voir ce qu'il en restait. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, mais je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi et que tout s'est bien passé pour elle. Elle a dû s'installer quelque part et fonder une famille… »

Il prit une inspiration et Hitomi essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son jumeau, tandis qu'il faisait de même sur les siennes. Au fur et à mesure que Tory parlait, Hitomi avait l'impression de se souvenir, oui, se souvenir… Elle revoyait le départ de Lynk, grande sœur adorée, la douleur que ç'avait été de la voir s'en aller, elle revoyait les yeux améthyste et tristes de "sa mère", Aphaïa, l'air soucieux et grave de son père, Sin…

« Papa et Maman sont morts quelques mois après son départ. Je ne crois pas qu'il leur restait beaucoup de volonté de vivre. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, et… Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'ai perdu à mon tour la volonté de vivre. Peu avant mes vingt-cinq ans, notre tribu a été attaquée par des hommes venus d'une autre île. J'ai été grièvement blessé. J'étais sur le point de mourir quand… »

Mais Hitomi se souvenait. Elle savait.

Lune des Illusions, 10 000 ans plus tôt.

La fièvre ne baissait pas. La femme guérisseuse avait tout essayé, mais le sang continuait à couler de la plaie, et la fièvre ne baissait pas. Elle regarda les guerriers avec tristesse et désespoir. Ils avaient tous de l'affection pour Tory, le garçon aux yeux verts. Mais il allait mourir.

Tory se débattait entre sa douleur et les voix qui lui parlaient sans qu'il comprenne rien, il voulait que ça s'arrête, qu'on le laisse tranquille, il voulait partir, loin, loin, là où il n'aurait plus mal… S'il vous plaît…

Il sentit soudain une puissance magique l'entourer et il reprit conscience à mi-chemin du sol, entouré d'une étrange lumière bleue. Il reconnut les guerriers de la tribu qui le regardaient d'un air à la fois terrifié et plein de dévotion, alors que son corps disparaissait, ne devenait plus qu'une parcelle de lumière mélangée aux autres.

Lorsqu'il redevint solide, la lumière le déposa délicatement au centre d'une clairière, apparemment ; il voyait des arbres tout autour de lui, il entendait de l'eau pas très loin. Dans le ciel, Gaïa… non. Dans le ciel, la Terre.

« Je suis sur Gaïa, » pensa-t-il sans émotion.

Au même instant, il entendit une voix masculine qui appelait avec excitation : « Maître Sin ! Maître Sin ! »

Il s'évanouit avec l'image de deux yeux brun chaud penchés sur lui.

¤¤¤

Dès qu'il avait vu la colonne de lumière, un espoir fou s'était emparé de Kelyan. La lumière était à l'exact endroit où Sin venait avant. Il quitta les dragons à toutes vitesses et courut vers la clairière, appelant Sin à pleins poumons, fou de joie et de peur à la fois.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la clairière, ce n'était pas Sin qui l'attendait.

Il lui ressemblait, certes, mais… il était beaucoup trop jeune, même plus jeune que Kelyan. Il saignait.

Kelyan s'approcha et se pencha sur le nouveau venu. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux iris vert émeraude, les mêmes que Sin, avant qu'ils ne se ferment et que le jeune homme perde conscience.

« Il va mourir, » pensa Kelyan.

Il retira précipitamment sa tunique et arracha de l'herbe autour de lui. Il courut la laver dans la rivière proche et revint, l'appliquant sur la blessure, puis fit un pansement avec sa tunique qui se tacha immédiatement de rouge.

Kelyan souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras et poussa un grondement sourd. Quelques minutes plus tard, un dragon terrestre entrait dans la clairière. Sans un mot, Kelyan déposa le jeune homme sur le dos du reptile avant d'y sauter à son tour. « Fanélia, s'il te plaît. » gronda-t-il doucement. Le dragon se mit en marche rapidement. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il les déposa à l'orée de la clairière, en vue des falaises de la capitale.

– Merci, dit Kelyan en hissant le jeune homme sur son dos.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée des falaises et le dragon ne retourna dans la forêt qu'après s'être assuré que Kelyan y ait pénétré.

Deux gardes à cheval se précipitèrent vers leur roi.

– Majesté !

– Gao, va faire préparer une chambre d'urgence au palais et amènes-y le guérisseur. Han, prête-moi ton cheval. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le porter jusque là.

– Oui, Majesté.

Les deux hommes obéirent rapidement et Kelyan grimpa sur le cheval, le jeune homme devant lui, et partit en direction du palais doucement. Il ne fallait pas que la plaie saigne plus. Lorsqu'il arriva, tout avait été préparé et le jeune homme fut déposé sur le lit.

– Très faible, marmonna le guérisseur.

– Je veux qu'il vive, dit Kelyan d'une voix douce.

Mais ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était un souhait, une volonté presque désespérée. « Je ferais de mon mieux, » annonça le guérisseur.

Kelyan sortit de la chambre, nerveux.

– Papa !

Il se retourna et accueillit son fils avec un sourire.

– Bonjour, Kira.

– T'étais où ?

– Dans la forêt. Est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ?

– Voui. Mana elle a dit que j'avais été sage. C'est qui le monsieur ?

– Un ami à moi. Il est malade.

Kira fronça les sourcils et, du haut de ses quatre ans, prit un air très sérieux, mais qui ne dura pas longtemps.

– Tu viens jouer, Papa ?

Kelyan se mit à la hauteur de son fils et lui caressa la joue tendrement. « Pas maintenant, petit Kira. Mais ce soir je te promet qu'on jouera tous les deux. »

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina et il embrassa son père avant de partir rejoindre sa gouvernante. Kelyan sourit en voyant son fils courir, puis se tourna vers la porte. Il espérait que tout se passait bien…

¤¤¤

Lorsque Tory se réveilla, il mit quelque temps avant de reprendre tous ses esprits. Il était confortablement installé, il avait agréablement chaud, et même si sa blessure le tirait un peu, il n'avait plus aussi mal.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se découvrir dans une chambre inconnue. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient ouverts, révélant une aube nouvelle, et la Terre accrochée dans le ciel à côté de la Lune. « C'est vrai, pensa-t-il. Je suis sur Gaïa. »

Il tourna la tête. Un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise près du lit et dormait, la tête posée sur le matelas. Tory regarda avec une pointe de fascination les beaux traits fins du visage, la peau mate, les cheveux noirs désordonnés et l'aura de pure puissance qui semblait l'entourer comme un halo. Il tendit la main avec hésitation pour toucher le visage du bout des doigts, et lorsqu'ils lui frôlèrent la joue, les longs cils noirs frémirent et les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement sur des iris brun chaud.

Tory retira sa main et regarda le jeune homme se redresser. Il devait être un peu plus vieux que lui, pas de beaucoup. Trois ou quatre ans.

Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste enfantin et le fixa, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil. Puis il sourit et son visage sembla s'illuminer, ses yeux se piqueter d'éclats d'or.

– Tu es réveillé, dit-il.

– Oui.

– Tu m'as fait peur. Je me suis demandé si tu survivrais. Tu as faim, soif ?

– Un peu soif.

L'autre se leva et sortit quelques minutes de la chambre, laissant Tory seul avec ses pensées. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait un verre d'eau.

– Il y a un médicament dedans, dit-il. A cause de ta fièvre.

Tory avala d'un trait, s'empêchant de grimacer au goût amer, puis posa le verre sur une table de nuit à côté.

– Tu es Kelyan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Il acquiesça.

– Oui. Et toi, tu es Tory.

Le jeune homme acquiesça à son tour. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis Kelyan dit d'une voix distraite : « Tu ressembles à ton père. »

On le lui disait souvent, mais cette fois Tory en conçut de l'irritation. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Kelyan puisse le comparer à Sin.

Le roi de Fanélia se leva. « Repose-toi, » dit-il.

Puis il sortit.

Les larmes s'étaient remise à couler sur les joues de Tory, sur celles d'Hitomi aussi, et de nouveau, ils se les essuyèrent mutuellement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour se réconforter.

« J'appris que Kelyan avait un fils de quatre ans, Kira. Sa mère, la reine, était morte à sa naissance, durant l'accouchement. Il me fallut apprendre la mort de Papa à Kelyan, mais ça ne le surprit pas, et il n'en conçut qu'un peu de tristesse. Il me dit plus tard que Papa était perdu pour lui depuis longtemps. Ça me soulagea, en quelque sorte… »

Tory se tût, les yeux dans le vide.

« Papa avait été tout pour Kelyan. Pendant les quinze premières années de sa vie, il avait été le seul humain qu'il connaissait… Papa avait été son père, son frère, son maître et son professeur, et peut-être son premier amour aussi… »

Hitomi serra les mains tremblantes de Tory dans les siennes.

– Tu comprends pourquoi je ne supportais qu'il me compare à mon père ?

– Tu l'aimais, dit Hitomi.

– Evidemment que je l'aimais ! lança Tory avec une pointe d'amertume. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas l'aimer ? Je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisait peur.

Il se tût et ferma les yeux avec un air douloureux.  
« Je savais que je ne lui étais pas indifférent non plus, mais il luttait autant que moi contre ça. Il était roi, il était père. Je savais aussi que les gens n'avaient pas confiance en moi au palais, et Kira m'en voulait de passer tant de temps avec son père. Je n'étais pas à ma place. J'aimais Fanélia, j'aimais Kelyan, mais… je n'étais pas à ma place. Tu comprends ? »

Hitomi hocha la tête. Oh oui, elle comprenait.  
« Mais surtout, le plus difficile, c'était que souvent ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait quand il me regardait. C'était mon père. Je le savais, je n'étais pas dupe. Parfois son regard se perdait, devenait mélancolique… Je ne supportais pas. Les jours, les semaines, les mois sont passés sans jamais qu'il soit question entre nous de mon retour sur Terre, ou d'autre chose que d'amitié… On se disputait beaucoup, on se réconciliait après. Kelyan faisait passer son fils et son pays avant tout. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça, je comprenais, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter toutes ces accumulations. Ça a duré un peu moins d'un an, et puis finalement, un jour… »

Gaïa, environ dix mille ans plus tôt.

L'après-midi commençait seulement lorsque Tory entra dans la chambre de Kelyan. Il semblait bouillant de rage, et pourtant il affichait un air glacé. Kelyan le regarda s'approcher, sans un mot. Ils s'étaient encore disputés un peu plus tôt et Kelyan pensait que l'autre jeune homme revenait à la charge.

Tory s'arrêta à cinq mètres de lui.

– Ramène-moi chez moi.

– Non.

Un éclair dangereux traversa le regard de Tory, mais Kelyan ne se laissa pas intimider. Ce n'était qu'un caprice, ça lui passerait. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois que Tory lui faisait le coup. C'était même la raison principale de la majorité de leurs disputes.

– Je suis très sérieux, Kelyan, dit-il, les dents serrées.

– Non.

Mais cette fois la voix du roi avait légèrement tremblé. Le regard de Tory avait une détermination qui n'existait pas avant, sa voix une assurance angoissante.

– Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici. Il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Et si tu ne m'aides pas je trouverais un moyen seul.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Kelyan.

– Il est temps, c'est tout. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici, ça n'apporte rien de bon et tu le sais.

La voix de Tory était lasse, et Kelyan réalisa qu'il était sérieux. Vraiment. Tory allait partir et il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait faire contre ça. Une vague de désespoir le balaya.

Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je perds tous ceux que j'aime ?

– Kelyan… S'il te plaît… Je n'en peux plus.

– Demain… murmura Kelyan tête baissée, dents serrées.

– Pardon ?

– Demain matin, répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je… te renverrai sur Terre demain matin. Est-ce que…

Kelyan se coupa, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

– Tory… est-ce que tu resteras avec moi cette nuit ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Tory acquiesça lentement.

– Oui, dit-il. Evidemment.

– Attends-moi ce soir avant le coucher du soleil, à l'entrée de la ville, dit Kelyan.

Il était sur le point de sortir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il revint vers Tory, le tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue, il le regarda dans les yeux et se pencha vers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent, pour la première fois, une simple touche de lèvres contre lèvres, sans fermer les yeux, en se regardant, puis Kelyan le lâcha. Il recula un peu.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Et je t'interdis d'en douter. »

Il sortit et Tory faillit s'effondrer.

¤¤¤

La Lune et la Terre brillaient déjà dans le ciel, et le Soleil était sur le point de disparaître quand Kelyan arriva, enveloppé d'un manteau noir. Tory et lui se prirent la main sans un mot et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la forêt. Un dragon les attendait, et Kelyan caressa la peau rugueuse entre ses yeux avant de sauter sur son dos et d'aider Tory à monter devant lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Le voyage dura quelques heures, ils longèrent la rivière, passèrent devant un lac, puis enfin arrivèrent devant un tout petit temple près de la rivière, apparemment dédié au dieu Kepa. Il semblait vide, aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Kelyan sauta du dragon, le remercia et fit descendre Tory. Le dragon disparut et ils restèrent tous les deux, Tory dans les bras de Kelyan, sans rien dire.

Seule la pluie qui se mit à tomber les obligea à rentrer dans le temple. Tory détailla l'unique pièce, l'autel, la statue du dieu, le lit sur le sol.

« Cet endroit est à moi, dit Kelyan. Avant, il y avait une grotte, ici. Les dragons y hibernaient, mais une partie s'est effondrée. Très peu de personnes connaissent son existence. »

Tory se tourna vers lui et leva la tête. Kelyan se pencha et ils s'embrassèrent vraiment cette fois, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec une once de désespoir. « Je t'aime, répéta Kelyan d'une voix étouffée. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Puis il referma la porte.

Tory et Hitomi gardèrent quelques instants le silence chacun perdu dans leurs souvenirs communs, puis Tory termina d'une voix basse :

« Comme promis, il m'a renvoyé sur Terre le lendemain matin. Il pensait que j'aurais changé d'avis, que je resterai avec lui… mais… j'avais peur. Je l'aimais trop. Et stupidement, je ne le croyais qu'à moitié quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait, j'avais peur d'être un substitut de mon père. Quel idiot. »

Il soupira.

« Avant que je parte, il m'a redonné de son sang. Beaucoup plus. Tellement que j'ai eu peur de faire de nouveau une réaction. Mais peut-être que sa présence apaisait le pouvoir, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Tory prit une inspiration.

« Je suis revenu sur Terre par la même colonne de lumière qui m'avait emporté un an plus tôt. J'ai été accueilli comme un dieu, et je suis devenu le shaman de la tribu. Cinq ans plus tard j'ai épousé Kaa. Je l'ai aimée, vraiment. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti, que je ressentais et que je ressentirai toujours pour Kelyan. Nous avons eu un fils à qui a hérité de mes pouvoirs, ce que j'ai regretté. Ce n'est pas un don agréable et j'avais espéré que Sunmay y aurait échappé.

Malgré Kaa et Sunmay, j'ai attendu toute ma vie que Kelyan vienne me chercher. Mais c'est seulement à la veille de ma mort que j'ai eu une vision de lui.

« Il m'a dit qu'un jour, on se retrouverait, et qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble, qu'il n'y aurait rien pour nous séparer. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne, que même mon père n'avait pas compté autant, et surtout que ce n'était pas pareil. Et cette fois je l'ai cru.

Et je suis mort en sachant qu'un jour nous serions de nouveau ensemble. Pour de vrai. »

Tory se tourna vers Hitomi.

– Il faut qu'on le retrouve. On ne pourra pas vivre sans lui.

– C'est compliqué, répondit Hitomi en détournant les yeux. Je… Il s'est passé tant de choses.

– Mais il ne peut pas nier ce qu'il ressent pour moi ! Pour nous… Il nous a liés à lui. Il faut y croire. Toujours y croire.

– Y croire, murmura Hitomi.

Elle lui sourit. « Tout ira bien, » dit-elle. Tory lui rendit son sourire.

L'univers autour d'elle trembla.

–Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, répondit-il. Je suis toi.

Elle sourit encore et se réveilla au milieu de son salon. Elle se passa une main sur le front, se sentant curieusement essoufflée.

– J'y crois dit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête.

– Alors prépare-toi, fit une voix qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Hitomi sursauta et se retourna.

– Qui… êtes vous ? Je vous préviens, je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Une forme humaine se détacha de l'obscurité et s'approcha d'elle. Une peau bleue, de longs cheveux noirs, des oreilles d'elfe, des yeux profonds et obscurs.

– Non, murmura Hitomi d'une voix terrifiée.

– Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié, fit Zongi. Moi je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus. Tu m'as tué.

Hitomi hurla.

(à suivre)

* * *

1 Le nom est pas inventé…Vous pouvez vérifier… 


	21. 8 De biens longs détours

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues **

7. De bien longs détours

La joie animait les rues de Pallas depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, décorées de banderoles, illuminées de lumière colorées, chacun riait, buvait, fêtait à sa manière la naissance de l'enfant de la reine, un petit garçon.

Le garde, sidéré, vit le jeune homme entrer dans la cour du palais, comme ça, impudemment,

presque en souriant ! Comment osait-il ? Par dessus tout, il arrivait par ici, près de la grande porte, avec assurance, comme si on allait le laisser entrer !

– Dis donc, gamin, lança le garde éberlué par son incroyable audace, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Ce n'est pas ta place !

– Je suis invité, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, sans se démonter.

Le garde faillit éclater de rire mais il aperçut l'emblème gravé sur l'épée que l'effronté portait à la taille. Il s'étrangla, se cassa en deux dans une révérence ratée et précipitée.

– Par… pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse ! balbutia-t-il, catastrophé. Je… je suis désolé…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Mais si vous pouviez vous décaler un peu, histoire que je puisse rentrer… ?

Le garde fit un bond de côté, faillit trébucher et regarda en tremblant entrer celui qu'il avait pris pour un homme du peuple. Il en frémissait encore. Confondre le roi de Fanélia avec un simple audacieux ! Mais aussi, quelle idée de s'habiller comme le commun du peuple !

Le roi Van Fanel entra sans se faire annoncer dans la salle de réception. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et il sourit en les reconnaissant tous. Il y avait bien sûr Dryden et Mirana, sa chère Elise, Allen, Cid et Merle, tous réunis autour du berceau de l'héritier astrien. L'ambiance semblait détendue, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Van n'avait pas pu venir à la présentation officielle de l'enfant et il avait envoyé Merle et Allen à sa place, promettant de se libérer pour quelques jours après qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble, seulement eux, les plus proches, les « anciens ».

Son regard se posa sur Cid. Il avait vraiment grandi et faisait bien plus vieux que ses onze ans tout juste. Il ressemblait aussi plus que jamais à Allen et Van se demanda combien de temps encore ils arriveraient à garder le secret. Et surtout combien de temps avant qu'Allen se décide à parler à son fils.

Mirana semblait rayonnante, elle avait complètement perdu ses airs de jeune fille trop gâtée pour devenir une femme superbe. Dryden à côté d'elle, la regardait avec amour et fierté. Ils faisaient un couple si uni, malgré leurs différences.

Allen, près d'eux, contemplait l'enfant dans le berceau d'un air un peu pensif. Il n'avait pas fait repousser ses cheveux et il semblait plus jeune que ses vingt-six ans passés, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Allen était bien plus vieux que son âge. Ils étaient tous plus vieux que leur âge.

Même Merle, sa jolie Merle qui au contraire du général de Fanélia, avait laissé pousser ses beaux cheveux. Jolie Merle qui avait dû abandonner ses jupes courtes de petite fille pour de longues robes de jeune noble et passait son temps à s'en plaindre, jolie Merle qui regardait avec effarement ses courtisans se presser aux portes, humains comme hommes-animaux, et Van surveillait tout ça d'un œil jaloux de grand frère possessif. La beauté de la jeune fille chat faisait des vagues parmi toutes les races, même chez les Humains, d'habitude peu enclins à se « mêler » aux hommes-animaux. De plus, son statut auprès de Van la rendait encore plus fascinante.

Elise lui parlait. Chère Elise, qui souriait plus depuis quelques temps, paraissait plus insouciante. Elle semblait se défaire doucement du poids de son passé et Van se dit qu'elle ne mettrait plus très longtemps à se défaire aussi de ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles.

Van resta un instant à les regarder tous, un peu rêveur. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas tous réunis ? Si longtemps, trop longtemps.

Un cri de joie le tira de sa rêverie et Merle se mit à courir vers lui.

– MAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITRE VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Elle se jeta à son cou et Van eut un sourire attendri. Merle aurait bientôt dix-neuf ans, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de cette manie. Avec Van elle restait toujours la même, éternelle gamine. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait…

– Eh Van ! s'écria joyeusement Mirana. Tu es encore en retard ! Ah, j'oubliais que le pilote d'Escaflowne avait du mal à s'habituer à la lenteur si commune de nos vaisseaux !

– Et on dirait que tu ne t'es pas décidé à faire d'effort vestimentaire ! ajouta Dryden. Je me demande en combien d'exemplaires tu as cet ensemble ? Je crois que je t'ai toujours vu avec !

– Tu peux parler, toi ! rétorqua Mirana en jetant un coup d'œil à sa djellaba.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et bientôt, Van fut entouré de tous ses amis qui parlaient en même temps, se coupant la parole, riant.

– Eh ! protesta-t-il. Je suis là pour voir l'enfant de Mirana !

La jeune reine lui prit la main et l'entraîna, avec Merle qui ne le quittait pas, jusqu'au berceau où dormait un minuscule bébé.

– Je te présente Ryl Meirio Aston-Fassa, dit-elle en souriant.

– C'est un beau bébé, félicitations, déclara Van, sincère.

– Tout le portrait de son père, dit Dryden avec un sourire.

Merle roula des yeux.

– Ce que tu peux être prétentieux, rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Dryden lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers Van.

– Darth n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non, il a voulu rester à Fanélia.

– Et t'as pas peur de laisser ton pays aux mains de ce type ? plaisanta Dryden.

Il aimait bien Darth, qu'il avait rencontré en même temps que les autres quelques mois plus tôt. Mais c'était vrai que le jeune homme ne faisait pas vraiment parti de leur groupe d' « anciens ». Il se serait senti un peu à part.

Dryden prit sa femme par la taille.

– Dis-moi, princesse, on pourrait peut-être aller dîner, maintenant que Van est là ?

Mirana acquiesça et alla donner ses ordres.

Van s'assit le premier et fut bientôt entouré par Merle et Allen.

– Dîtes, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été tous réunis ! lança Mirana. C'est quand, la prochaine fois ?

– Les 21 ans de Van, dans un mois ! claironna Merle, très fière.

– Tu vas avoir 21 ans ? s'étonna Cid. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

– Eh oui, fit Allen en souriant. Même Van atteindra un jour l'âge de raison…

– Et c'est vous qui dites ça, remarqua tranquillement Elise.

– Wouah, ça, ça fait mal, se mit à rire Merle.

Allen sourit à Elise et fit une révérence moqueuse de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait la réplique. Elise lui rendit son sourire et quelque chose passa entre eux, une complicité étrange, si peu habituelle entre ces deux-là, surtout de la part d'Elise qui restait relativement toujours froide avec l'ancien chevalier. Ce fut tellement fugitif que ça passa presque inaperçu. Presque. Mirana et Van observaient l'échange en silence, et leurs regards se croisèrent ; celui de Van interrogateur, celui de Mirana étonné. La jeune reine fit un geste rapide de la tête pour dire qu'elle ne savait rien et ils laissèrent passer l'évènement.

La conversation continua joyeusement sur ce sujet, puis d'autres. Van suivait sans vraiment participer. Il se sentait bien, là, au milieu de tous ses amis. Tous ses problèmes semblaient s'effacer, les rebelles zaïbachs qui continuaient leurs attentats, mais avec de plus en plus de précision et d'efficacité, les frictions aux frontières de Vidarus et Bazhram qui s'accentuaient, l'effondrement d'une mine d'énergist quelques semaines plus tôt, les récoltes fruitières qui s'annonçaient mal, le budget de la nouvelle armée qui n'était pas assez important, l'incendie qui avait détruit un quartier pauvre de Fanélia…

Le regard de Van s'évada par la fenêtre et se posa un instant sur la Lune des Illusions. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait ça aussi… Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien troubler Hitomi comme ça.

– A quoi tu rêves, Van ? demanda Allen.

– Je pensais à Hitomi, répondit-il honnêtement.

Un grand silence se fit autour de la table. Comme à chaque fois que la jeune fille était évoquée, un malaise s'installait parmi eux. Dryden, sérieux comme ça lui arrivait rarement, se leva et tendit son verre.

– A Hitomi, dit-il, sans qui nous ne serions pas tous là aujourd'hui !

– A Hitomi ! répétèrent les autres en levant leur verre.

La conversation reprit prudemment sur un autre sujet et la soirée se termina tard, mais tout le monde finit par aller se coucher.

Van entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et s'accouda à la fenêtre. La soirée était belle et douce, mais un frisson de malaise s'empara soudain du jeune homme.

« Ça y est, pensa-t-il, ça recommence. »

Il serra les dents, accueillant en lui la terreur d'Hitomi. Il essaya de l'atteindre, de la rassurer, de comprendre pourquoi elle avait aussi peur. Il la sentait en lui comme un vent glacé, un hurlement silencieux et il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais comme à chaque fois, dès qu'elle réalisa sa présence, elle le repoussa violemment, s'enfermant dans sa peur, refusant de le laisser venir plus vers elle.

On frappa à la porte et Allen entra. Voyant l'expression du visage de Van, il demanda :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Hitomi, répondit-il, les dents serrées.

– Encore ? Toujours la même chose ?

– Oui.

Cette fois, l'inquiétude et la colère se montraient clairement sur le visage de Van. Il serra les poings et Allen garda prudemment le silence.

– Bon sang ! finit par exploser Van. Ça fait deux mois que ça dure, deux mois que j'ai à chaque fois l'impression qu'elle est en train de mourir, et elle continue à me rejeter ! Elle a pas le droit de faire ça, elle a pas le droit de me virer comme ça ! C'est insupportable !

Il serra les dents et se retourna pour prendre une inspiration. Il était furieux, furieux et blessé qu'elle ne le laisse pas l'aider, qu'elle le vire de sa vie, comme ça. Ils partageaient le même esprit, bon sang, c'était pas pour rien !

Et puis d'un coup, Van se trouva très hypocrite de penser ça et il se calma.

– Désolé, murmura-t-il.

– C'est rien, répondit Allen. Essaye de dormir, d'accord ? T'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

Van acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées. Allen, conscient qu'il avait probablement besoin d'être un peu seul, n'insista pas et sortit.

Van se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. « Facile à dire, murmura-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? »

Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules avant de sortir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elise était déjà là, à faire des gammes sur la sibylle. Elle sourit en le voyant entrer et Van lui rendit son sourire avant de retirer ses gants et de s'étirer. Enfin un peu de tranquillité…  
– Fatigué ? demanda Elise.

– J'ai connu pire, répondit Van.

– Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Tu n'as aucun jugement…

– Eh, si tu as l'intention de m'insulter, je vais me coucher.

– Tu devrais, répliqua doucement Elise, et Van haussa les épaules.

La princesse astrienne retira ses boucles d'oreille et les posa sur une table avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Van qui pianotait distraitement une mélodie quelconque.

– Je vais demander à être libérée de mon serment, annonça calmement Elise.

Van leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

– Il t'a fallu du temps, dit-il. Tu m'épouses ?

– Ne plaisante pas comme ça.

– Désolé.

Van ne demanda pas pourquoi elle s'était décidée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait mises non plus, ça ne le regardait pas. Les boucles d'oreilles et le serment appartenaient au passé d'Elise, et Van plus que quiconque comprenait le besoin de laisser son passé sous silence.

Ils jouèrent ensemble, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, et la musique résonna dans la pièce jusque tard dans la nuit.

¤¤¤

Allen sortit dans le jardin. La nuit était belle, mais encore fraîche. Les glaces venaient seulement de fondre au nord et si le printemps ne tarderait pas, on craignait encore quelques gelées, surtout en Fanélia où l'hiver avait été particulièrement rude. La petite Lune était pleine et elle éclipsait presque la Lune des Illusions qui semblait se fondre dans la nuit noire.

Finalement, le froid eut raison de lui et Allen rentra vers le palais, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la terrasse face à une petite silhouette dans un manteau, assise sur les marches qui descendaient au jardin. Allen et Cid se regardèrent quelques secondes, chacun détaillant chez l'autre les évidences de leur lien, puis l'ancien chevalier brisa le silence :

– Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Il est tard.

– En quel nom parlez-vous ? demanda doucement Cid, sans animosité.

– En celui du général de Fanélia, répondit Allen. J'ai renoncé aux autres il y a longtemps, et je n'en ai jamais eu certains.

Allen commença à monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de dépasser le petit Duc de Fleid, Cid éleva la voix, et pourtant elle était si basse, presque un murmure :

– Et si, moi, je vous en offrais un ?

Allen s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis recommença à monter.

– Rentrez dans votre chambre, dit-il seulement.

Cid serra les points et les dents, ferma les yeux avec presque de la détresse. Il s'était préparé à cette confrontation, il l'avait répétée des centaines de fois, il en avait parlé avec sa tante Elise, et certaines nuits, y penser l'empêchait de dormir.

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça !

Il se leva d'un bond, et, la voix oscillant entre rage et désespoir :

– Est-ce que vous me détestez ?

Allen s'arrêta de nouveau. Cid ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles. Il n'avait pas le droit de se donner le titre de père, et Cid ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça impliquait pour lui. Il était le Duc de Fleid, et ça ne devait pas changer.

Mais la voix qui avait parlé n'était pas celle d'un duc. C'était celle d'un enfant.

Allen se tourna vers lui.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Je… je ne sais pas, murmura Cid, la tête baissée, découragé. Je… je veux juste…

Allen ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Cette voix, il la connaissait, ce regard, il le connaissait aussi. C'était un regard qu'il avait eu souvent, un regard que Van laissait transparaître quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait, un regard qu'Elise dissimulait derrière son apparence froide.

Cette solitude. Cette sensation d'être seul, de se battre contre des moulins à vents, cette envie de tout laisser tomber, de s'allonger et de dormir en espérant ne jamais se réveiller.

Allen se mit à genoux devant son… fils, oui, son fils, et le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui. Il ne le laisserait pas sombrer dans le même ravin qu'eux.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Van, et peut-être, réalisa-t-il soudain avec une nausée au creux du ventre, que qu'il avait "aidé" Elise à tomber aussi.

Mais il ne laisserait pas Cid se faire dévorer. Non.

L'enfant cacha sa tête blonde au creux du cou d'Allen et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas pleurer, mais les larmes qui lui serraient la gorge tombèrent toutes seules, et il s'accrocha à Allen, à son père, en sanglotant comme il ne s'était jamais permis de le faire, mais il n'était plus le duc de Fleid. Il était juste un enfant, un enfant qui découvrait soudain qu'il n'était pas seul, un enfant dans des bras qui le comprenaient, qui ne le jugeaient pas, qui n'attendaient rien de lui, ni force, ni efficacité.

Allen caressa les cheveux de Cid lentement, murmurant des mots apaisants, sentant naître au fond de lui une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ou plutôt si.

Il n'avait pas su protéger Van. Il n'avait pas su protéger Elise.

Il n'avait pas su protéger Séréna.

Mais le premier qui toucherait à son fils le paierait cher. Très cher.

Il garda Cid dans ses bras longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'étreinte de son enfant se relâcher. Cid, épuisé, s'était endormi.

Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Allen se leva, son fils dans ses bras et rentra au palais. Devant la chambre du petit Duc, les moines-gardes virent arriver leur souverain avec soulagement, endormi dans les bras du général de Fanélia. Aucun d'eux ne manqua de remarquer l'étrange ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux, mais ils ne dirent rien, ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent Allen entrer.

Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, borda Cid avec attention et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement avant de sortir.

Il lui restait encore quelque chose à régler.

Allen entra dans l'écurie, prit un cheval et sortit de la ville au galop.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il revint au palais. Tout était calme. Il traversa les couloirs en silence, jusqu'à arriver devant la bibliothèque.

Une musique s'en échappait. Une mélodie à quatre mains.

Allen s'adossa au mur et attendit.

L'amitié qui liait Elise et Van l'avait d'abord complètement pris par surprise. Qui aurait pu penser que la froide princesse et l'impulsif roi de Fanélia pourraient s'entendre ?

Allen avait eu besoin de comprendre. Et il avait découvert quelques temps plus tôt ce qui les liait : la musique.

Il savait bien sûr qu'Elise jouait de la sibylle. Mais entendre Van avait été un choc. Le jeune roi avait un toucher d'une sensibilité et d'une légèreté incroyable et Allen s'était souvent surpris à l'écouter jouer en cachette.

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans la musique de Van et c'était cet apaisement qu'Elise et lui trouvaient à jouer ensemble.

Lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, Allen s'éloigna rapidement de la bibliothèque vers la chambre d'Elise.

Van et elle sortirent quelques secondes plus tard, l'air fatigué. Ils marchèrent ensemble quelques temps, puis le jeune roi s'arrêta devant une porte.

– Van ? appela Elise.

Sans répondre, Van ouvrit la porte sur une chambre illuminée par la petite Lune. Il y avait un grand lit au milieu, un balcon et une baie vitrée.

Des fleurs fraîches étaient posées sur le rebord de la cheminée. Van entra dans la chambre. Il y avait au-dessus de l'armoire un sac qui aurait paru bizarre à tout Gaïan. Sur la table de nuit, un étrange objet métallique était posé. Un discman, se rappela Van.

Il alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire. Sur les étagères, un short rose et un tee-shirt blanc étaient soigneusement pliés.

Accrochés à côté, quelques robes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais une autre, rose pâle, qui avait été déchirée à la moitié de la jupe, et recousue avec soin.

Van se tourna vers Elise qui s'était avancée un peu dans la chambre, une question au fond des yeux. La princesse regarda autour d'elle sans rien dire un instant.

– Mirana a voulu garder la chambre, dit-elle enfin. A chaque fois qu'elle trouve une robe qui pourrait plaire à Hitomi, elle la met dans le placard. Une femme de chambre s'occupe de la garder en état et de mettre des fleurs fraîches.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Van d'une voix calme.

– Elle est persuadée qu'Hitomi reviendra. Alors elle a gardé sa chambre au cas où.

Au fond de Van se trouvait toujours la peur d'Hitomi, la peur qu'elle essayait sans succès de lui cacher. Il ne dit rien, sortit de la chambre et referma la porte doucement. "Elle n'a peut-être pas tord" murmura-t-il.

Si Elise fut surprise, elle n'en fit rien remarquer. Ils se séparèrent là.

Elise, fatiguée, prit le chemin de sa chambre et s'arrêta un peu avant en découvrant Allen qui l'attendait devant la porte.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, et la princesse découvrit au fond des yeux de l'ancien chevalier céleste une lueur qui avait disparu des années plus tôt. Comme si quelque chose avait brisé les réserves d'Allen.

Elise ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. "Allen" prononça-t-elle tout de même d'une voix qu'elle maîtrisa mal, tremblant d'une pointe d'espoir et de terreur.

Le même espoir et la même terreur qui se reflétaient dans les yeux d'Allen. Le jeune homme blond la dévisagea comme s'il était parti depuis des années et revenu que ce soir, qu'à cet instant. Son regard se porta sur les oreilles nues d'Elise.

– Je vais demander à être délivrée de mon serment, dit la princesse en explication.

Allen hocha la tête et le silence reprit. Puis le jeune homme blond s'avança jusqu'à se trouver tout prêt d'elle. Elise retint sa respiration.

Dans un geste prudent, Allen sortit de sous son manteau une couronne de fleurs rose pâle et la posa sur la tête de la princesse. Puis il recula d'un pas et s'agenouilla. "Je… je suis venu te demander pardon", dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, d'une voix d'enfant.

Elise ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, un nœud dans la gorge. Les mots d'Allen, ces mots qu'elle avait attendu tellement longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle les attendait.

Est-ce que c'était trop tard, maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était trop tard pour pardonner, pour tout recommencer ?

Elise étouffa un sanglot et tomba à genoux, lançant ses bras autour d'Allen. Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui, demandant pardon sans discontinuer, les mains crispées sur sa robe. Elise ne pleurait pas, l'envie était passée. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé, rien, ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux calmés, Elise se rendit compte que n'importe quel garde pouvait arriver et la trouver dans les bras d'Allen. Le général la sentit sourire contre son cou. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a " demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle secoua la tête puis se redressa.

– Je voudrais aller me coucher, dit-elle.

Allen l'aida à se relever, puis prit son visage entre ses mains, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Comme avant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

– Oui. Mais ne recommence pas.

– Pro…

Avant qu'il ne finisse, Elise mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Plus de promesse;" murmura-t-elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se dégagea.

– Bonne nuit, Allen.

– Bonne nuit, Lise. Fais de beaux rêves.

Elise sourit et entra dans sa chambre, les yeux brillants d'une joie sans mélange. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait le cœur léger, l'envie de crier sa joie à tous les vents et elle rit doucement en imaginant la tête des gardes si elle le faisait. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Allen lui était revenu.

Devant la porte, Allen souriait comme un imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Elise lui pardonnerait si vite. Lise, sa Lise.

Comme elle lui avait manqué !

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre qu'il était assez mature pour faire des promesses. Des promesses qu'il tiendrait, cette fois.

Il s'éloigna, le cœur léger et plein d'espoir.

Le lendemain, une missive urgente arriva de Fanélia.

Un incendie s'était déclaré dans les cultures du sud, détruisant les récoltes.

¤¤¤

Fanélia, le soir même.

– Y'a plus rien, vot' majesté, fit un paysan, représentant les sinistrés. Y'avait déjà pas grand chose à cause des dernières gelées, mais là y'a plus rien du tout. Tout, pfuit ! parti en fumée.

Van tourna ses yeux glacés vers Iran, le conseiller Interne. Celui-ci lui tendit une feuille de rapport sur les événements.

– C'est un incident criminel, dit-il.

– Bazhram et Vidarus n'ont apparemment rien à y voir, c'est trop loin de la frontière, ajouta Kean, le conseiller aux Affaires Etrangères. C'est signé les rebelles zaïbachs.

La main de Van se crispa sur la feuille et son regard déjà glacé devint si dur que tous dans la pièce eurent un mouvement de recul, même Allen et Darth.

"Eh ben, vaut mieux pas l'énerver, le cousin" pensa l'Atlante, impressionné.

– Cinq villages de touchés, rapporta Iran, 133 hectares de cultures détruites, plus quinze hectares de forêts.

– Ça va êt' la famine, ça, vot' majesté, la famine, se désola le paysan.

– Il n'y aura pas de famine dans mon pays, rétorqua Van et sa voix rageuse était un ordre, un ordre donné aux Dieux, à lui-même, et tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce le crurent.

Van prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Il se tourna vers l'Intendant royal.

– Litan, je veux la liste exacte des réserves de nourritures. Iran, annule les transactions internes d'énergist et travaille avec Kean pour les revendre en échange de nourriture et de nouvelles graines et autres plants. Voyez avec Astria et Chezario, Daedalus si c'est possible. Je veux les rapports demain soir dernier délai. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous sortirent, sauf Allen et Darth. Van était resté debout, le visage dur. Le général de Fanélia s'approcha soudain à grands pas de lui, lui attrapa le bras pour le secouer.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Darth sursauta. Comment Allen…?

– Bien sûr que si, c'est ma faute, s'emporta soudain Van, toute rage dévoilée, les yeux brûlants de fureur contre… lui-même. C'est moi qu'ils visent ! C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent !

Brutalement, Allen donna un coup de poing à Van, le laissant complètement choqué.

– Tu sais pourquoi c'est à toi qu'ils en veulent ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est de toi qu'ils ont peur. C'est toi qui unit les Alliés, c'est toi qui empêche le chaos d'après-guerre, c'est toi qui protège les Zaïbachs, c'est toi qui sauve tout le monde, Jecha tout puissant ! Tu es un symbole, Van, et plus encore, tu es un symbole qui agit ! Est-ce que tu veux bien t'arrêter de t'en vouloir pour tout cinq secondes et te demander comment ça se fait que c'est toujours à toi qu'on vient ? A ta place, n'importe qui aurait perdu la tête, serait devenu complètement ivre de puissance, mais non, toi tu sauves Gaïa d'elle-même presque tous les jours en empêchant les Alliés de se battre et pourtant tu t'en veux parce que tu n'as pas su empêcher un incendie ! Tu ne peux pas tout faire, Van !

– Je…

– Van, regarde-toi ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu te consacres uniquement à protéger Gaïa et Fanélia. Regarde-toi, bon sang ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi maigre, aussi pâle, aussi fatigué ! Va te reposer ce soir. Essaye de vider ta tête de tout ça.

– Je n'ai pas le temps, rétorqua Van, habitué à cette conversation.

Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'Allen lui faisait la morale.

– Tu as des conseillers. Le principe c'est qu'ils te soulagent un peu. Tu peux dormir une nuit, ça ne va pas être la fin du monde !

– Une journée hors de Fanélia a suffi pour mettre le pays au bord de la famine !

– Ce n'est pas en te tuant que tu vas changer quoique ce soit ! Les gens ont besoin d'un héros, Van ! De quelqu'un qui leur donne confiance, d'un type en bonne santé avec un sourire heureux ! Pas d'un homme maladif avec des cernes de trois kilomètres !

– Je suis pas un héros ! Je suis un roi et j'ai pas que ça à faire ! C'est même pas moi qui ai tué l'autre cinglé !

– Et alors ? C'est toi qu'ils ont vu ressortir de la citadelle ! Ce sont tes ailes qui ont arrêté le combat ! Tu parles d'une malédiction !

– Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la perruque blonde, intervint Darth qui avait assisté à l'échange avec stupéfaction. Va te coucher et dors. Tu nous flanques tous la trouille avec ta tête de vampire.

– Van…

Le jeune roi leva les yeux pour croiser le regard suppliant de Merle. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. La jeune fille-chat posa une main sur son bras.

– Van, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Dors. Va te coucher.

– Merle…

– S'il te plaît.

Van eut un soupir vaincu et sortit de la salle du trône avec Merle. Allen le regarda disparaître, soucieux. Sans Merle, Van n'aurait jamais accepté d'aller se coucher, et il le savait.

– Il a toujours été comme ça ? demanda Darth.

– Il s'est toujours consacré à tout sans se soucier de lui-même, répondit Allen. Van n'est pas assez égoïste.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua l'Atlante. Van est la personne la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pour lui qu'il le fait. Van ne supporterait pas une nouvelle guerre. Conclusion, il défend Gaïa becs et ongles. Van aime Fanélia plus que tout, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il la protège. Van fait tout par amour. Pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il aime. Il mourrait pour sa cause juste parce que sinon il souffrirait trop.

Allen tourna les yeux vers Darth, pour la première fois sans animosité.

– Si tout le monde était égoïste comme lui il l'est, dit-il doucement, tout serait tellement plus simple.

Puis il sortit. Darth tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon.

– Si les Dieux Dragons voulaient que Van gouverne Néo Atlantis, il ne le laisserait pas aimer Fanélia à ce point, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux. Est-ce que… est-ce que moi j'aurais la force de préférer souffrir pour protéger que souffrir de perdre ? Est-ce que moi j'aurais la force de tout donner comme il le fait ? Je ne voulais pas régner sur Néo-Atlantis parce que je refusais d'être le substitut de Van. Mais maintenant… je réalise que de toute façon je n'en suis pas capable.

Et pourtant… je ne pourrais jamais arracher Van à Fanélia. Je ne veux pas qu'il haïsse Néo-Atlantis autant qu'il aime Fanélia.

Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

Pardon, tous. Pardon Maman, Papa pour ne pas avoir la force de continuer votre croisade pour ramener le Dragon. Pardon Grand-Mère pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Van restera à Fanélia et je…

Je crois que moi aussi.

¤¤¤

Mi-août, Lune des Illusions.

Tout était sombre autour d'elle. Juste deux bougies brillaient dans le noir. Puis une femme se détacha de l'obscurité et s'avança vers elle.

– Non ! fit Hitomi en reculant. Laissez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit…

– Le droit de quoi, Hitomi ? Je veux juste t'aider… Ecoute, la planète t'appelle…

– Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide… Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne…

Hitomi se mit à pleurer.

– Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi…

Varie posa une main douce sur la tête de la jeune fille, mais Hitomi recula brutalement, elle voulut faire demi-tour, et alors quelque chose de glacé lui serra soudain la gorge.

– Ssssorcière… Assssssassssin…

La jeune fille poussa un cri de détresse et se replia sur elle-même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, alors que le Morph s'approchait d'elle, à peine gêné par la présence de Varie.

– Hitomi, laisse-moi t'aider, appela Varie. Ou laisse Van venir à toi !

– Laissez-moi… Je vous en prie, allez vous en… tous…

– Sssorcière… Tout est de ta faute… depuis le début… Tu m'as tué, meurtrière…

Hitomi sentit le froid glacé l'envahir et elle tomba sur le sol, claquant des dents de terreur.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle. Je… j'ai essayé de vous sauver…

– Meurtrière…

– Ce n'est pas vrai…

Gaïa.

Van se réveilla en sursaut, absorbant tout l'air qu'il pouvait. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement gelé. Après avoir récupéré un peu, il fronça les sourcils, rageur, et cette fois bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Il ferma les yeux, chercha l'esprit d'Hitomi. Il ne rencontra que peu de résistance à sa grande surprise, elle semblait trop faible et trop terrifiée pour se défendre.

Van perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'esprit terrorisé d'Hitomi. Au dessus d'elle, un Morph. Ce Morph. Il le reconnaissait. C'était celui qui avait prit l'apparence de Plactos lors de leur séjour à Fleid pendant la Guerre du Destin.

Autour d'eux, sa mère.

Varie Fanel cherchait à entrer les défenses d'Hitomi pour la sauver du Morph. Van ne chercha pas à comprendre plus. Il courut vers Hitomi et poussa le Morph. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui.

– Dis-lui que ce n'est pas vrai, Van… Dis-lui que ce n'est pas vrai…

– Meurtrière ! hurla le Morph fou de rage.

Hitomi se redressa doucement et Van se plaça devant elle. Elle eut immédiatement un sentiment de sécurité agréable. Van était venu la sauver, Van la protégerait. Le Morph ne pouvait rien contre elle.

– Ce n'est pas un fantôme, dit Van calmement. C'est un souvenir.

– Un souvenir ? murmura Hitomi.

– C'est toi qui le crée.

Van jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère qui ne bougeait pas.

– Maman est un fantôme, dit-il. Le Morph n'est qu'un assemblage de souvenirs et de peurs. Il n'y a que toi qui peut le supprimer.

Sa peur ? Au fond d'Hitomi, il y eut un vague souvenir, une voix qui lui parlait de peur, de père, d'enfant et de créateur.

Mais elle n'avait plus peur. Van était là, et il avait dit que le Morph n'était rien. Rien du tout. Elle regarda son persécuteur dans les yeux, et le Morph hurla. Il y eut comme une implosion, puis plus rien. Il ne restait que Van, Varie, et elle.

¤¤¤

Au hurlement de rage de Sora, Morpheus entra précipitamment dans le laboratoire. Estrellya serrait l'enfant furieux contre elle, murmurant des mots apaisants.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Morpheus.

– La Fille a réussi à se débarrasser de sa peur.

– Plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, non ?

– Pas spécialement. Le Dragon est intervenu. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se réunir. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

¤¤¤

Ignorant sa mère, Van ne tourna vers Hitomi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il voyait. C'était juste son souvenir.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

– Tu aurais dû me laisser intervenir plus tôt.

Elle ne répondit pas.

– D'où ça venait ? demanda encore Van.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Hitomi.

– De l'extérieur, intervint doucement Varie. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. La Planète t'appelle.

Van regarda sa mère en essayant de rester impassible.

– Encore une histoire de Destin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée.

– Tu n'as pas fini, répondit Varie en le regardant. Tu dois la protéger.

– Je ne… commença Hitomi.

– Gaïa t'appelle, répéta Varie avec patience. Tu t'es réveillée à toi-même et Gaïa te rappelle.

– Tory, murmura la jeune fille.

– Oui. Si tu ne laisses pas Van te protéger tout recommencera comme la première fois.

Van n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Tory… C'était presque un nom familier, comme un souvenir très lointain.

– Je te protégerai, tu le sais, dit-il à Hitomi qui eut un mouvement de rejet.

Puis elle hocha la tête.

– Je ne ferais rien pour revenir, dit-elle. Si Gaïa me rappelle, Elle me ramènera d'Elle-même.

Van haussa les épaules.

– Je vais préparer ton arrivée, dit-il.

Puis il disparut.

Hitomi se réveilla calmement. L'aube pointait à travers les rideaux. Hitomi se leva sans faire de bruit et alla se changer. Elle enfila un jean et une chemise blanche, mit ses tennis. Sur la table du salon, elle prit une feuille de papier et écrivit à Yukari qui devait passer plus tard dans la matinée. Elle ne lui expliquait pas tout, juste qu'elle devait repartir. De ne pas s'inquiéter. Que tout irait bien.

Puis elle se rallongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle s'était à peine rendormie que la colonne de lumière apparut de nulle part, l'enveloppa dans sa lueur bleue, et Hitomi disparut de nouveau de la surface de la Terre.

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

Accoudé au balcon, Van sursauta soudain. "Elle est là" murmura-t-il.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle atterri si loin ?

¤¤¤

Néo Atlantis.

"Les Yeux Mystiques, murmura Aniltha avec émotion. Les Yeux Mystiques est revenue… Seigneurs Dieux Dragons, merci… Merci…"

¤¤¤

Frontière de Zaïbacher et d'Astria.

"Elle est là, fit Estrellya avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Enfin. Je savais qu'elle viendrait. Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser."

Morpheus soupira, peu emballé. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

¤¤¤

Zaïbacher.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Daryan fixa avec des yeux ronds la lumière bleue venue du ciel, au centre du palais en ruine de la capitale de Zaïbacher. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle disparut comme elle était arrivée.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Daryan partit en courant vers le palais, traversant les couloirs en ruine, sautant au dessus des débris avec agilité. Même depuis le temps, il n'y avait pas de végétation. Zaïbacher était une terre maudite où rien ne poussait.

Il arriva enfin dans l'ancienne salle du trône, le cœur battant. Cette lumière bleue… Comme tout le monde il en avait entendu parler. Comme tout le monde, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Et si… et si…

Il regarda autour de lui, puis son regard tomba sur ce qu'il restait de la Sphère du Bonheur Absolue, une sorte de coquille d'œuf brisée.

Il grimpa agilement le long des machines rouillées, avant d'en atteindre le sommet. Au creux de l'ancienne Sphère, il y avait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux courts. Elle portait un pantalon de grosse toile bleue, d'étranges chaussures et une chemise blanche. Elle dormait.

Et si c'était… et si c'était…

Daryan, fasciné, la regarda quelques instants avant de tendre le bras pour la réveiller doucement. Mais il ne l'avait même pas touchée que les paupières fines frémirent, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.  
De grands yeux d'un vert émeraude peu commun, un vert émeraude de légende. La Fille de la Lune des Illusions. Une légende.

"Bingo", murmura Daryan.

(à suivre)


	22. 9 Retrouvailles

Tout d'abord, pardon pour cette update qui n'en est pas une.

Elle ne comporte pas de nouveau chapitre, mais une mise à jour générale. J'ai corrigé en entier les Ailes, réécrit certaines scènes, modifié certains éléments.

Parmi ces modifications, le calendrier que j'ai recalculé complètement, et le prénom du frère de Hitomi qui passe de Shiro à Mamoru, le prénom a priori officiel de celui-ci, du moins dans l'un des mangas.

Ensuite, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! Je l'ai donc légèrement reprise. Les chapitres 9 et 10 de Renaissance que j'écris en parallèle sont bien avancé, mais j'en reste très insatisfaite.

Mais si vous le voulez, je peux mettre en ligne sur mon livejournal (vous me trouverez sou shakeskp) quelques scènes de ces chapitres.

Je le ferai uniquement si on me le demande, donc si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

**Les Ailes de Gaïa **

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

¤¤¤

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues **

8. Retrouvailles

Hitomi leva les yeux vers le soleil de l'aurore et le fantôme de la Terre dans le ciel. En face d'elle, Daryan la dévorait du regard et elle finit par lui sourire.

Daryan était un peu plus jeune qu'elle, deux ou trois ans. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux avaient une couleur châtain clair tournant vers le blond et ses yeux gris bleu brillaient de curiosité.

Il l'avait trouvée dans les ruines de Zaïbacher et lui avait raconté qu'il était un vagabond venu de l'Empire de Chezario. Ils s'étaient assis autour du camp du jeune homme et avaient gardé le silence depuis.

– Alors, est-ce qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle guerre ? demanda-t-il enfin.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Daryan haussa les épaules légèrement.

– Eh bien, tout le monde sait que le roi Van Fanel a des difficultés à gérer les tensions, depuis quelques temps. Et puis avec la dernière attaque des rebelles zaïbachs, il ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. Et maintenant vous arrivez, alors…

– Tutoie-moi. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi, dit Hitomi. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne crois pas que ma présence ici ait quoique ce soit à voir avec les événements derniers. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Parle-moi… parle-moi de Gaïa et de Fanélia. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Oh, plein de choses des plus ennuyeuses pour tout le monde, dit Daryan avec un air pensif. Mais c'est toujours la même histoire : Vidarus et Bazhram qui veulent se taper dessus, les rebelles zaïbachs qui cherchent à assassiner le roi Van… Vous êtes venue… Tu es venue le sauver ? C'est vrai que tu sais lire l'avenir ? On raconte tellement de chose sur vous… toi, que personne n'est sûr de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui est faux.

Hitomi haussa légèrement les épaules.

– Personne ne peut lire l'avenir, il n'existe pas encore, répondit-elle. Je peux prévoir l'une des possibilité de l'avenir. Nuance.

– C'est déjà pas mal. J'aimerai bien pouvoir faire ça, déclara Daryan.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'assombrit un peu. Et elle, elle aimerait ne pas pouvoir…

– Vous voulez que je vous emmène à Fanélia ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Daryan la regardait avec espoir.

– C'est sur mon chemin, dit-il. Je visite Gaïa, je suis passée par Zaïbacher pour le principe, mais en fait mon but c'est Fanélia. Vous voulez que je vous y emmène ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Fanélia ? demanda Hitomi.

– Je voudrais m'engager dans l'armée du général Schézar ! répondit Daryan avec enthousiasme.

– L'armée ?

– Oh, vous ne savez pas ? Fanélia reconstruit son armée.

– Pourquoi ça ? C'est la paix, non ?

Daryan haussa les épaules.

– La paix, la paix… Moi je comprends le roi Van. Bien entendu, il a une grande influence sur tout le monde, mais il vaut mieux avoir aussi une force de frappe ! On ne sait jamais. C'est pas facile, ces derniers temps ! Les rebelles zaïbachs provoquent des tensions dangereuses entre les pays de l'Alliance. Alors ? Je vous emmène, ou pas ? De toute façon vous pouvez pas rester toute seule, et moi je vous lâcherai pas !

– On est loin d'Astria ?

– Non, deux ou trois jours, pourquoi ?

– Je voudrais d'abord aller à Pallas.

Daryan sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça.

– Ça marche ! Demain, on devrait pouvoir rejoindre la frontière en début de soirée si on traîne pas trop, et puis on pourra prendre un vaisseau à Faudi. On sera à Pallas dans deux jours !

– Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

– Vous rigolez ? J'ai déjà dit que je vous laisserai pas. Et puis si on va à Pallas, je suppose que c'est pour aller voir la famille royale ? Ça fait des années que je rêve de voir à quoi ressemble la princesse Elise. Vous la connaissez ?

– Un peu. Pourquoi tu veux la rencontrer ?

– Oh, j'en entends parler depuis tellement d'années… Mais on a assez discuté ! Il faut peut-être dormir si on veut atteindre Faudi dans les temps.

¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard, Pallas, fin d'après-midi.

Hitomi regarda le palais avec la gorge nouée. Ça faisait tellement de temps, et elle se rendait compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqués, tous. Et maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de les revoir, elle se sentait complètement pétrifiée.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'arrêter quelque part, se laver, se changer. Après ces deux jours de voyage, elle n'était pas très présentable. Ça lui rappelait, des années plus tôt, son voyage avec Van après leur fuite de Pallas.

Sauf bien sûr qu'ils étaient moins rapides sans Escaflowne et que Daryan était beaucoup plus bavard que Van.

– C'est superbe, souffla Daryan, impressionné.

– C'est la première fois que tu viens ? demanda Hitomi qui ne s'y sentait pas vraiment étrangère.

– Oui. Je suis jamais sorti de chez moi, en fait…

– Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

– Mon père voulait que je sois prêtre, répondit Daryan avec une grimace. C'est pour ça que je suis parti !

Hitomi le regarda avec surprise, mais il haussa les épaules.

– Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Alors ? Comment on va au palais ? C'est toi qui connaît le chemin ! Montre-moi !

La gorge encore plus serrée, Hitomi traversa les rues familières de Pallas, passant par le marché, et chacune de ces rues lui rappelait quelque chose, le souvenir d'un moment partagé, avec Van, avec Merle, avec Allen ou Mirana… C'était toute une vie !

Aux portes du palais, elle s'arrêta, réalisant soudain qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la Cour de Mirana et qu'on n'allait certainement pas les laisser entrer. Surtout dans leur état…

– Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Daryan.

– Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois comment on pourrait nous laisser entrer.

– Mais tu es la Fille de la Lune des Illusions ! Evidemment qu'on va te laisser entrer !

– Et comment je vais prouver ça, hein ?

Embarrassé, Daryan se tut. Evidemment, personne ici ne l'avait vue arriver comme lui !

Un cri de surprise les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent, pour voir une jeune femme lâcher le linge qu'elle portait et les dévisager d'un air bouleversé.

– Oh Jecha ! s'écria-t-elle. Jecha tout puissant ! Lady Hitomi ! Oh Jecha ! Lady Hitomi ! Vous êtes revenue ! Oh, quand la reine va savoir ça…

– Je… commença Hitomi, sidérée.

– Oh ! Vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de moi ! Je suis femme de chambre au palais, je vous ai vue souvent ! Et c'est moi qui m'occupe de vos appartements !

– De mes…

– Oh Jecha ! Il faut que vous rentriez ! La reine va être folle de joie ! Et dans quel état êtes vous ? Venez, venez, entrez avec votre serviteur !

– Serviteur ! s'indigna Daryan. Je suis le Chevalier de Lady Hitomi, ma petite !

– Daryan ! protesta Hitomi à voix basse.

– Oh excusez-moi ! Venez ! Par Jecha, quand la reine va savoir… Il faut que vous preniez un bain et que vous mangiez quelque chose ! Sa Majesté n'est pas au palais, Son Altesse Dryden et sa majesté Mirana sont à la frontière. Ils reviendront ce soir, vous avez le temps de vous reposer ! Jecha tout puissant, Lady Hitomi est de retour !

La nouvelle fit le tour du palais rapidement, bientôt une excitation nouvelle régnait un peu partout. La Fille de la Lune des Illusions était revenue, sûrement la situation internationale allait s'améliorer !

Hitomi retrouva sa chambre avec une émotion non dissimulée. Mirana l'avait gardée intacte… Il y avait même son discman ! Mais les piles avaient fondu, le rendant inutilisable… Elle put prendre un bain chaud et la femme de chambre l'habilla d'une des robes que Mirana avait gardée pour elle. Mirana… Elle avait toujours cru à son retour.

Daryan venait juste de la rejoindre, lui aussi lavé et habillé de neuf. Il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle de l'attention qu'on leur portait, comme s'il avait l'habitude. On venait de leur apporter de quoi grignoter lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hitomi avait à peine dit d'entrer que la princesse Elise surgissait dans la pièce.

Elle avait vraiment changé ! Elle ne portait plus ses étranges boucles d'oreilles, semblait beaucoup moins austère et souriait.

– Hitomi, dit-elle, alors vous êtes vraiment revenue. Je n'osais y croire.

– Princesse Elise !

Hitomi se leva, un peu gênée, étrangement heureuse. Elise s'approcha d'elle.

– Mirana et Dryden seront tellement heureux. Qui donc vous accompagne ?

– Oh, princesse, je vous présente Daryan. C'est lui qui m'a conduite ici.

Elise fit une révérence.

– Sir Daryan, fit-elle.

Daryan lui rendit un salut impeccable.

– Mes respects, princesse Elise.

Le jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Hitomi.

– Vous avez changé, dit-elle en souriant. Etrange comme je m'attendais à revoir la jeune Hitomi qui accompagnait Van ! Enfin, peu importe. Tout le monde grandit. Vous n'avez pas encore rencontré le fils de Mirana et Dryden, n'est ce pas ?

– Ils ont eu un enfant ? s'écria Hitomi, heureuse.

– Oui. Il a cinq mois et demi, maintenant. Venez, je vais vous présenter à mon neveu.

Hitomi rencontra donc Ryl Meirio Aston-Fassa, et passa l'après-midi à discuter avec Elise de la situation sur Gaïa, de tous ceux qu'elles connaissaient, comment tout le monde allait, Daryan les écoutant avec avidité.

Hitomi avait l'étrange impression d'être rentrée… Tout paraissait tellement normal, sa présence ici n'étonnait personne et elle s'était réinstallée comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Mirana et Dryden arrivèrent sans prévenir, Mirana déboulant littéralement dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter net et de regarder Hitomi avec dans les yeux une émotion qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à contenir.

Hitomi se leva, la gorge de nouveau serrée. Comme Mirana était devenue belle ! Elle semblait plus mature, et vraiment heureuse.

"Hitomi… souffla la jeune reine d'une voix émerveillée. Tu es revenue… Tu es vraiment revenue "

Puis sans prévenir, elle lui sauta dans les bras et les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, riant et pleurant à la fois.

– Hitomi ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand le messager m'a dit que tu étais enfin revenue ! Tu en as mis du temps !

– Pardon… Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Tu as l'air en plein forme !

Un rire amusé les fit sursauter et Hitomi se tourna vers Dryden qui lui souriait d'un air affectueux.

– Dryden !

– Heureux de te revoir, Hitomi. J'espère que tu vas rester un peu ?

Mirana agrippa le bras de la jeune Terrienne avec possessivité.  
– Oh oui, il est hors de question que tu partes tout de suite pour Fanélia. Reste au moins quelques jours. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et je veux tout savoir sur toi !

Hitomi accepta de bon cœur et présenta Daryan.

Si la journée se passa à parler du temps d'avant, en riant, en évitant les sujets les plus graves et les plus dérangeants, Hitomi savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Et plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que Daryan était allé se coucher, elle se retrouva avec Elise, Mirana et Dryden, tous trois soudain graves, et Hitomi baissa les yeux.

– Hitomi, commença Mirana, j'aimerais vraiment croire que tu es revenue juste pour nous voir, mais je suppose qu'il y a plus derrière tout ça… Qu'est-ce que tu sais que nous ne savons pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La Terrienne se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer.

– C'est compliqué, murmura-t-elle.

– Van a quelque chose à y voir ? demanda Dryden. Je veux dire, quand tu es concernée, en général c'est parce que tu dois réparer une de ses bêtises…

– Dryden ! protesta Mirana.

– Eh. C'est vrai, non ?

Hitomi sourit un peu. D'une certaine manière, c'était plutôt l'erreur de Kelyan qu'il fallait réparer, mais y avait-il une différence ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette partie de l'histoire était beaucoup trop personnelle, et il n'y avait pas que ça. L'avertissement de Varie avait été clair.

– Il est possible, commença-t-elle avec prudence, qu'il reste quelque chose à faire. Que tout ne soit pas réglé.

D'une voix neutre, elle raconta son expérience avec le Morph et Mirana lui serra la main fort. Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle ne pouvait pas oublier, cette terreur lorsqu'elle l'avait crue morte…

– Il resterait donc quelque part quelqu'un capable d'utiliser la technologie de Zaïbacher ? fit Dryden en fronçant les sourcils. Et qui se serait, pour une raison encore inconnue, attaqué à toi ?

– La raison paraît claire, intervint calmement Elise. Personne n'ignore vraiment les liens de Van et Hitomi. Et ceux qui étaient proches de l'Empereur Dornkirk le savent mieux que tout le monde.

– Ils s'attaqueraient à Van à travers Hitomi ? traduisit Mirana.

Hitomi hocha la tête.  
– C'est ce que je pense, dit-elle. Si je suis là et près de Van, nous sommes plus forts. Van n'aura pas à se préoccuper de moi, et donc pourra se consacrer au reste sans distraction.

Le silence qui suivit dura un moment.

– Je pense pouvoir protéger Van de cette manière, bien plus que lui croit me protéger… ajouta Hitomi.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, ta présence est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis un moment, déclara Dryden. Ça va se savoir très vite et les gens vont reprendre espoir et foi en la paix.

– Tu es une légende, Hitomi, dit Mirana en souriant.

La jeune fille prit un air embarrassé :

– Je n'ai rien fait…

– Trêve de fausse modestie, coupa Dryden. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'état dans lequel serait la planète si tu n'avais pas été là… Bref. Tu dois être fatiguée par ton voyage, et la journée a été longue. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Hitomi hocha la tête et sortit en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Ils la regardèrent partir et Mirana sourit.

– Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit rentrée.

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était chez elle, ici, et qu'elle revient d'un long voyage, fit remarquer Dryden.

– C'est l'impression que j'ai. Elle fait partie de notre famille… Au même titre que Van, Allen et Merle. Sa place est ici, avec nous. Sur Gaïa.

– Tu oublies qu'elle a une vie sur la Lune des Illusions, murmura Elise.

– Mais elle en a une ici aussi ! Autant que là-bas. Peut-être plus…

– Tu es bien possessive, plaisanta Dryden.

– Elle m'a manquée, comme elle a manqué à d'autres…

Il y eut un silence, puis Dryden reprit :

– A ton avis, comment est-ce que ça va se passer ? Avec Van, je veux dire.

– Bien. Ce sera peut-être un peu bizarre au début, mais je suis sûre qu'ils se retrouveront. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

– Mouais… ça va nous redonner la même situation que pendant la Grande Guerre, ça.

– Non, répliqua Mirana. Ils sont tous les deux plus matures. Van, surtout.

Dryden émit un reniflement perplexe, Elise sourit d'un air amusé.

– Parce que tu trouves que partir d'un coup pour Bazhram pour enguirlander le président, c'est une réaction mature ? J'ai cru qu'Allen allait nous faire une crise d'apoplexie… Van va le rendre cardiaque avant l'âge, déclara le roi d'Astria.

– Autre chose, fit Mirana. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de Daryan ? Qu'en penses-tu, Elise ? Est-ce qu'il faut dire quelque chose ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

– Laissons-le. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger avec Hitomi. Et puis c'est son choix. Mais il faudra quand même rassurer son père.

Dryden se mit à rire.

– Il se croit habile, le petit ! Mais il ressemble tellement à son frère qu'il est impossible de le rater… A mon avis, il n'y a que Hitomi qui ne sait pas qui il est. Chevalier de Dame Hitomi… D'autres avant lui ont eu ce rôle, il a une sacrée tâche sur les épaules !

¤¤¤

Hitomi appuya la tête contre la vitre et leva les yeux vers la Terre. Son frère avait dû découvrir sa disparition, maintenant, et elle s'étonnait de ne pas ressentir sa colère, ou sa peur. Peut-être qu'elle était trop loin.

Pauvre Mamoru. Finalement, elle l'aura trahie un peu en repartant… Elle essaierait de prendre contact avec lui, le rassurer.

Son regard se porta sur Pallas.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle était partie de Gaïa ? Six ans ou presque.

Et la voilà de retour au point de départ.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de ce nouveau séjour ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ?

Pour protéger Van.

Parce que Gaïa l'avait appelée.

Pathétique.

Elle avait tellement voulu se débarrasser de Gaïa, de son souvenir. De Van.

Six ans ! Six ans et elle était là, comme une collégienne amoureuse, incapable de laisser partir le passé.

Le passé.

Qu'était le passé ? Est-ce que c'était Kelyan et Tory ?

Est-ce que c'était Van et Hitomi ?

Qu'étaient six années contre dix mille ans ?

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment. C'était effrayant.

Il y a dix mille ans, je l'aimais déjà…

Mais Van n'était pas tout à fait Kelyan, comme elle n'était pas tout à fait Tory. Ils avaient une histoire différente, même leur relation n'était pas vraiment la même.

Pourtant ils s'étaient aimés, sans savoir que Tory et Kelyan avaient existé, et après tout, est-ce que ce n'était pas la promesse de Kelyan faite à Tory qu'elle venait réclamer ? La promesse qu'ils seraient ensemble…

Mais dix mille ans étaient passés.

Six années.

Que dirait Van en apprenant l'existence de Kelyan et Tory ? Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il détestait qu'on lui force la main. Qu'il détestait les chemins tout tracés, les destinées.

Qu'il les refusait de toutes ces forces.

Que valait alors la promesse de Kelyan ?

Rien.

Hitomi émit un petit rire un peu hystérique.

Mais moi, dans tout ça ?

Elle était revenue protéger un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis six ans, qu'elle avait cherché à oublier de toute son âme.

Elle était revenue chercher une promesse qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faite et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment reçue, une promesse vieille de dix mille ans.

Elle était revenue aimer un homme qu'elle n'était pas sûre de toujours aimer, comme elle n'était pas sûre de jamais cesser d'aimer.

Hitomi soupira. Je deviens complètement folle.

Ça ne valait pas la peine de se tuer sur la question.

La réponse viendrait toute seule, dans quelques jours, lorsqu'elle reverrait Van. Et alors elle saurait. Elle saurait si elle courait après une ombre, ou si ça valait la peine de se battre pour le garder.

Déterminée à profiter de son séjour à Pallas, Hitomi alla se coucher.

Mais elle eut du mal à s'endormir.

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

Van écrivait lentement, conscient des regards appuyés de Darth, Merle et Allen. Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués et continua sa tâche jusqu'au bout avant de se tourner vers eux d'un air neutre.  
Il était prêt à parier qu'il savait de quoi ils allaient lui parler.

Ce n'était pas difficile…

La rumeur avait mis à peine trois jours avant d'atteindre Fanélia. Alya était déjà venue la veille demander confirmation.

Luhm également. Comme s'il en avait besoin d'une, il l'avait probablement su le premier !

Il était même très étonné que ces trois-là, notamment Merle et Allen, ne lui aient pas sauté tout de suite dessus.

Cinq jours, maintenant…

Il était remarquablement impressionné.

Mais avec l'annonce d'une visite d'Astria, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher cette fois de venir voir, vérifier si c'était vrai.

Van n'était pas étonné qu'elle soit passée par Astria. Finalement, ça semblait logique. Elise arriverait avec elle dans deux jours, ainsi qu'un invité surprise dont Van n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire.

– Van, commença Allen. Il y a quelque chose dont nous aurions besoin de discuter.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

– Rien. En tout cas pas encore.

Merle brûlait littéralement sur place. Allen lui lança un regard appuyé avant de continuer.

– Certaines rumeurs nous sont parvenues, et je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi il s'agit…

– Oh, par le Dieu Dragon ! s'exaspéra Merle. Van, Hitomi est-elle oui ou non en Astria ?

– Oui.

La réponse les prit tous par surprise. Ils auraient pensé qu'il y aurait un peu plus de résistance.

– Jecha… murmura Allen.

– OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Merle en faisant un bond énorme. Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Van, traître, ça fait combien de temps… ?

– Une semaine, répondit-il.

– Et tu nous l'as pas dit ? s'indigna Allen. Bon sang, Van ! Elle arrive avec Elise ?

Van acquiesça en silence.

– Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? interrogea soudain Darth gravement.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

– De ce que je sais, dit-il, elle ne vient que parce qu'elle est appelée. Ou pour une bonne raison. Parce que Gaïa est en danger.

Van hocha la tête et entreprit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Morph.

Allen et Merle s'exclamèrent, mais Darth resta silencieux.

Forcément… Ils s'attaquent aux Yeux Mystiques pour affaiblir le Dragon. Si le Dragon faiblit, Gaïa est en danger, donc les Yeux Mystiques est appelée pour protéger le Dragon. Logique. Mais ça ne venait pas d'Atlantis, ils ne risqueraient jamais une telle chose, même pour faire revenir les Yeux Mystiques… Donc…

– Il y aurait des personnes qui connaîtraient les secrets de Zaïbacher, dit-il tout haut.

Van acquiesça.

– Probablement. Hitomi est plus en sécurité ici. Elle sera protégée.

Désolé de blesser ta fierté, cousin, mais c'est plutôt toi qui sera protégé…

– Il faudrait retrouver ceux qui utilisent la technologie de Zaïbacher, continua Darth. Tant qu'ils seront en circulation, il y aura un risque…

– Ils se cachent probablement parmi les rebelles, ajouta Allen, pensif.

– Ooooooh, mais vous avez fini, tous les trois ? protesta Merle. C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Hitomi va revenir, Dieu Dragon tout puissant ! Elle va être là, dans deux jours ! Van ! Tu lui as préparé une chambre ? Je m'en occupe ! Hitomi est revenue !

Allen sourit, les yeux dans le vide, alors que Merle sortait en courant.

– Je n'y croyais pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle soit là.

Il se tût, puis ajouta :

– J'ai du mal à y croire.

Van ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

– Vous avez réfléchi que c'est peut-être ce qu'ils veulent ? intervint Darth.

– Pardon ? sursauta Allen.

– Ces types. Ceux qui utilisent la technologie de Zaïbacher. Ils ont pu faire ça pour faire revenir les Ye… la Fille de la Lune des Illusions.

– Pourquoi la faire revenir ? rétorqua Allen. Elle risque plus de les gêner qu'autre chose ! Et puis comment auraient-ils pu savoir que Hitomi reviendrait ?

Darth fronça les sourcils, frustré de ne pas pouvoir expliquer le principe des Yeux Mystiques et le rôle de Van sur Gaïa.

– Tout le monde sait que Van et la Fille sont liés par une destinée, dit-il. Qu'elle soit complétée ou non n'a pas d'importance. Mais lorsque vous êtes ensemble, vous devez dégager un pouvoir spécial, cette énergie que Is… Dornkirk cherchait à exploiter. Et s'ils voulaient par exemple la récupérer ? Recommencer ? Reconstruire une sphère ?

– Impossible, intervint Van d'une voix ferme.

Allen et Darth se tournèrent vers lui.

– Pour reconstruire une sphère, il faudrait le point de puissance de Fleid. Or il n'existe plus.

C'est vrai, pensa Darth.

Il s'en souvenait. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit sa grand-mère à ce propos ? Van avait absorbé la puissance atlante, débarrassant Gaïa une bonne fois pour toute de ce risque.

Mais est-ce que Van serait par conséquent devenu le point de puissance ?

Dans tous les cas et de toute façon, elle était maintenant inutilisable par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle n'était plus matérielle.  
Et puis Zaïbacher ne savait pas que Van était l'Elu. Isaac n'avait jamais réellement compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Van.

Donc ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas pour construire une sphère, il devait y avoir une autre raison…

– Rhaaaa, ça me donne mal au crâne, tout ça, marmonna-t-il.

– Nous verrons ça plus tard, fit Allen en se levant. Ce sera plus simple si Hitomi nous explique directement. Je vais voir où en est Merle.

Il sortit et Darth se leva à son tour. Il sentait que Van avait besoin d'être seul.

– Darth ?

– Ouais ?

–Tu pourrais voir avec Allen, pour préparer le Croisé ? On ira à la rencontre du vaisseau d'Astria.

– Pas de problème. J'y vais.

– Merci.

Darth referma la porte silencieusement. Il y avait des moments, comme celui-là, où il avait envie de tout raconter à Van, de tout lui dire.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour son cousin, comme d'un petit frère, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait une stupide envie de le protéger, de s'assurer qu'il irait bien.

Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il lui restait de la famille ? Une grand-mère… Un cousin. Mais il y avait aussi toutes les attentes de Néo-Atlantis.

Non, Van était bien mieux sans rien savoir… Il avait assez de soucis comme ça.

Dans la pièce, Van s'était assis, les yeux dans le vide.

Dans deux jours, Hitomi serait là.

Il avait peur. Purement et simplement peur. Peur de se trouver face à une étrangère, mais peur aussi de trop la retrouver.

Van se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées.

¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard.

Hitomi regardait par le hublot du vaisseau, perdue dans ses pensées.

– Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda soudain Elise.

Elle sursauta, puis haussa les épaules.

– Un petit peu, répondit-elle. C'est normal, non ?

Elise acquiesça.

– On a toujours peur de retrouver les gens. Parfois ils changent…

Son regard se perdit, avant de revenir à Hitomi.

– Allen Schézar et moi sommes amis d'enfance. Ça vous étonne ?

Hitomi secoua la tête négativement.

– Pas tant que ça… dit-elle. Allen vous faisait confiance. C'était évident. C'est à vous qu'il a confié Séréna.

– Vous prononcez son nom si naturellement. C'est étrange.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parmi nous, le nom de Séréna reste tabou. Pour tous, elle est le spectre de l'échec, de la défaite. Ni Allen, ni Van, ni moi n'avons pu la sauver.

Hitomi garda le silence.

– Mirana m'a dit que Cid et Allen se sont reconnus, dit-elle finalement. Comment ça se passe entre eux ?

– Bien. C'est parfois un peu tendu, mais ils se comprennent. C'est déjà beaucoup.

– Je suis heureuse pour eux.

Il faisait chaud. Hitomi se leva.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai chaud…

– Chaud ?

Un frisson la parcourut, et la sensation maintenant familière du monde extérieure qui se trouble la prit à la gorge.

– Ne paniquez pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à Elise, mais je vais avoir une vision.

Elle s'effondra l'instant d'après en se tenant le visage, cherchant à limiter les dégâts extérieurs, à contrôler sa vision le plus possible.

– Hitomi !

– Un vaisseau approche… Il faut fuir… Vite !

Elise la vit perdre connaissance, et l'instant d'après, un choc secoua tout le vaisseau.

Dans la cabine de pilotage, la panique s'était installée.

– Des pirates de l'air ! hurla le capitaine. Tous à vos postes !

Daryan qui était avec l'équipage jura comme un charretier.

– Pire, les rebelles zaïbachs !

– Comment…?

– Sur le vaisseau, c'est le blason de Zaïbacher !

Il pâlit soudain. "Hitomi "

¤¤¤

Le Croisé.

Van redressa soudain la tête.

– Van ? appela Merle.

– Il y a un problème. On est encore loin ?

– On devrait rejoindre le vaisseau astrien dans dix minutes, répondit Gadès. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Dépêchez-vous ! fit Van d'une voix urgente. Il y a un problème avec Hitomi !

¤¤¤

Daryan se battait avec rage pour atteindre la cabine où se trouvaient Elise et Hitomi. Le vaisseau avait été envahi quelques minutes après l'abordage, et tout l'équipage était aux prises avec les rebelles. Heureusement, des soldats de la garde astrienne étaient là, mais vu le nombre, ça ne suffirait pas.

Mais il fallait qu'il protège Hitomi ! Ils étaient là pour elle, sûrement…

Au moment d'achever l'un des rebelles, une secousse semblable à la première lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il jura.

S'il y avait un second vaisseau pirate, ils étaient perdus…

Il redoubla de force, rageur. Il ne restait plus que deux couloirs avant la cabine…

Il se battait avec acharnement contre un rebelle lorsque son adversaire s'écroula soudain avec un cri de surprise, et Daryan se retrouva collé au mur, des griffes contre la gorge.

Le souffle coupé, il croisa le regard d'une superbe fille-chat… femme-chat, plutôt, aux grand yeux violets et aux longs cheveux rose pâle.

– Zaïbach ? demanda-t-elle.

– Euh… Non… répondit Daryan, sonné.

– Parfait.

Elle le lâcha.

– Vous savez où est la cabine de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions ?

– Qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? demanda Daryan après avoir repris ses esprits. Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas la livrer ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le couloir.

– Van !

L'instant d'après, Daryan, sidéré, vit apparaître le roi de Fanélia, suivi d'un inconnu qui lui ressemblait, et du général Schézar lui-même.

– Merle ! Escaflowne tout puissant, tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ? Ne t'éloigne pas, bon sang !

– Ce type a l'air de savoir quelque chose !

– Je vous emmène, dit immédiatement Daryan, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Suivez-moi !

Le roi Van était apparemment arrivé avec des renforts, les couloirs avaient été nettoyés des rebelles. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la cabine.

– Lady Hitomi est ici, avec la princesse Elise !

Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir, mais la porte était fermée.

– Elise ! appela Allen d'un ton anxieux. Elise ! Hitomi !

– Allen ? fit une voix étouffée.

– Oui ! Je suis avec Van et Darth.

– Et moi ! cria Daryan.

– Moi aussi ! ajouta Merle. Tout va bien ?

La porte se déverrouilla devant la princesse Elise aux cheveux désordonnés, le regard brillant d'angoisse, le visage blanc.

L'image fit sursauter Allen. Il se souvenait, déjà, en une autre occasion… mais ce n'était pas le moment.

– Elise, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Van.

– Oui…

Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte, dévoilant sur le sol, une chaise brisée et deux Zaïbachs inanimés.

– Je suis contente de vous voir, fit-elle d'une voix faible.

– C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Allen, incrédule.

– Il fallait bien. Hitomi a perdu connaissance, elle ne veut pas se réveiller, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Apparemment, la panique commençait à faire surface avec un temps de retard, les yeux d'Elise s'agrandirent et son souffle s'accéléra.

Sans réfléchir plus, Allen la tira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

– C'est bon, Elise, c'est fini…

– J'ai eu peur…

Elle s'accrocha à lui, presque tremblante et il s'écarta avec elle pour laisser le passage aux autres.

Van bondit dans la chambre, suivi de près par Daryan.

Hitomi était allongée par terre, le visage blanc.

Hitomi.

– Hitomi ! cria Daryan.  
Il s'assit près d'elle, posa une main sur son front. "Elle a de la fièvre "

Merle se précipita à son tour. "Van ! Elle est en pleine vision…"

Le jeune roi hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur elle, les traits différents et familiers à la fois.

– Van ! Tu l'admireras plus tard ! protesta Merle.

Van lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'agenouilla enfin près d'Hitomi. Daryan et Merle s'écartèrent.

Darth entra seulement dans la pièce, regardant celle qu'il avait toujours connue sous le nom des "Yeux Mystiques". Elle avait toujours été une sorte de concept, pour lui, quelque chose d'un peu légendaire. Mais elle était réelle. Cette fois, réelle.

Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte des regards fixés sur eux, Van souleva doucement Hitomi dans ses bras sans se lever, la serrant contre lui peut-être un peu trop fort.

Gadès entra dans la cabine à ce moment là.

– Ça y est on a repris le contrôle, on est en vue de la capitale ! Tout le monde va bien ? Sans blague, la petite est déjà dans les pommes ?

Van sourit, et repoussa d'un geste absent une mèche sur le front d'Hitomi.

"Bienvenue à Fanélia."

¤¤¤

Hitomi émergea de son inconscience avec paresse, sans panique. La vision avait été longue, et épuisante, mais sans terreur.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle contrôlait de mieux en mieux son pouvoir.  
Ou peut-être parce qu'elle sentait la présence de Van, quelque part, au bord de son esprit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Elle était dans une chambre assez grande, ouverte sur de grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur une ville qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe où.

"Fanélia" murmura-t-elle avec un sourire, une émotion douce-amère en travers de la gorge.  
– Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Hitomi se retourna avec un sursaut et croisa un regard chaleureux.

– Alya !

– Vous me reconnaissez, sourit l'ancienne nourrice de Van.

– Bien sûr !

Hitomi se redressa.

– Doucement, fit Alya. Ne vous épuisez pas !

– Je vais bien ! Fanélia est magnifique, dit Hitomi. On dirait presque l'originale…

– Presque en effet. Sa Majesté y a fait beaucoup d'amélioration, vous verrez.

– J'ai hâte ! Où est la princesse Elise ? Elle n'a rien ?

– La princesse se repose dans ses appartements, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Merle entra avec précaution avant de se rendre compte que Hitomi était réveillée. Le visage de la jeune fille-chat s'éclaira et elle se précipita vers le lit en riant de joie.

– Hitomi ! A peine arrivée et déjà dans les pommes ! Y'a des choses qui changent pas !

Hitomi sourit, serrant son amie dans ses bras fort, la gorge serrée par une joie soudaine et sans mélange.

– Et toi, toujours prête à faire des commentaires ! T'as beau te balader en jupe longue et nous faire ta jeune fille, peste un jour, peste toujours !

– Eh ! protesta Merle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Elles se regardèrent avec émotion ; Merle retrouvait dans ce visage adulte celui de l'adolescente qui était venue six ans et demi plus tôt. les mêmes traits , les mêmes yeux verts, le même sourire rayonnant, quoique, peut-être pas aussi lumineux qu'avant,.

– Tu es belle, Merle, murmura Hitomi. Tu as grandi !

– Moi au moins j'ai grandi ! rétorqua-t-elle, rougissante.

– C'est pas la maturité qui t'étouffe, en tout cas !

Alya sortit en silence, souriante, pendant que les deux jeune filles se chamaillaient avec une joie sans pareille.

¤¤¤

Van soupira intérieurement, un peu perplexe devant cette nouvelle complication. Daryan avait les bras croisés, l'air têtu, et était probablement décidé à ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

Darth avait l'air passablement amusé et Allen réfléchissait.

Le prince cadet de Chezario fuguait, et devinez où il atterrissait ? Sous la responsabilité de Van Fanel.

Ben voyons.

Daryan Sailen de Chezario avait disparu du palais impérial un mois plus tôt avec un mot expliquant qu'il refusait la prêtrise que son père espérait lui faire suivre.

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné.

L'erreur de Daryan avait été de se mêler à la royauté en suivant Hitomi : il ressemblait assez à son frère Jin pour que les habitués le reconnaissent.

Daryan voulait s'engager dans l'armée fanéliane et refusait catégoriquement de rentrer.

Mais Daryan était prince. Il était hors de question qu'un prince étranger se retrouve dans une armée qui n'était pas la sienne, et encore moins en tant que soldat !

– Vous tenez tant que ça à avoir une formation de guerrier ? demanda soudain Allen.

– Oui !

Le général se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se tourna vers Van.

– Ça te pose un problème que je prenne un élève ?

– Dans le cas présent ça m'apporte une solution, répliqua Van avec un coup d'œil de gratitude envers son général. Prince, acceptez-vous d'être l'élève du général Schézar ?

Daryan les regarda avec des yeux immenses avant d'accepter précipitamment. L'élève d'Allen Schézar ! C'était mieux que ce dont il aurait pu rêver !

– Comprenez que nous devons néanmoins avertir votre père, ajouta Van.

– Je… je comprends !

– Parfait. Je vous laisse régler les formalités, Hitomi vient de se réveiller.

Van sortit sans un mot de plus, suivi par Darth.

– Comment le roi sait-il ça ? demanda Daryan d'un air stupéfait.

– Van et Hitomi ont un lien spirituel particulier, répondit Allen avec un sourire.

– Ça paraît logique, commenta le jeune homme avant d'ajouter : Je ne savais pas que le roi avait encore de la famille.

– Pardon ? fit la général de Fanélia, surpris.

– Sir Darth n'est pas de sa famille ?

– Sir Darth ? fit Allen, amusé par l'appellation. Non, pourquoi ?

– Je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

Allen se figea. Daryan avait raison. Darth ressemblait à Van, ou plutôt le contraire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que Daryan reprenait :

– Général ? Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. J'essaierai de vous faire honneur.

Allen sourit.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas. J'avais l'intention de prendre un élève de toute façon. Venez, terminons-en avec la paperasse, j'ai hâte d'aller voir Hitomi…

¤¤¤

Lorsque Van entra dans la chambre d'Hitomi, Merle était assise en tailleur sur le lit et les deux jeunes filles bavardaient joyeusement, rattrapant comme elles le pouvaient six ans de séparation.

Elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux à l'entrée de Van et Darth avant d'interrompre leur conversation.

Hitomi ne vit pas Darth tout de suite, son regard irrémédiablement attiré par Van.

Il n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Grandi, beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes, son regard peut-être un peu plus assuré. Ses traits s'étaient affirmés, donnant une certaine maturité à son visage qui n'était pas là six ans plus tôt.

– Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix… La voix de Van, la vraie, pas l'illusion de ses visions. Hitomi fut envahi d'une chaleur rassurante et sourit immédiatement.

– Oui ! Rappelle-moi de te parler de la vision, dit-elle. Je pense qu'elle a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé, ça pourrait être utile.

– Comme toujours... répondit Van. Hitomi, je te présente Darth Atléos.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers l'autre jeune homme. Il était un peu plus grand que Van, et il y avait quelque chose de curieusement familier dans ses traits, surtout les yeux.

– L'une des nombreuses bestioles perdues que Van ramasse sur sa route, commenta Merle.

– Parle pour toi, rétorqua Darth avant de faire une courte révérence. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous !

Hitomi lui sourit, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Van.

– Tu as fait un travail magnifique sur Fanélia.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du jeune roi et Hitomi sentit la chaleur en elle s'accentuer. Le sourire de Van, si rare, si beau…

– Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Tout le monde a tellement fait de son mieux qu'elle ne pouvait que renaître.

– Merle a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait faire un tour.

Van n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant place à Allen suivi de Daryan. Le général souriait largement et se précipita vers Hitomi avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort.

– Hitomi…

– Tu m'étouffes, Allen…

– Pardon…

Allen s'écarta et la regarda d'un air ému.

– Tu es superbe, dit-il à voix presque basse.

– Toi aussi, répondit-elle, toute aussi émue. Les cheveux courts te vont bien.

Darth avait regardé d'un air amusé Van détourner la tête.

Après un moment pour se retrouver tous, Hitomi se tourna vers Daryan.

– Alors comme ça il paraît que monsieur le vagabond a du sang royal ? Tu aurais pu me le dire, quand même.

– Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

– C'est également mon nouvel élève, annonça Allen.

Hitomi sourit largement et félicita Daryan. Ils discutèrent un moment de son séjour à Pallas avant que Van ne demande à la Terrienne des précisions sur sa vision.

– C'était un peu flou, expliqua Hitomi. Mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu des machines comme celles de Dornkirk. Pas les mêmes, elles ne dégageaient pas la même énergie. Mais il y avait une aura de danger qui en émanait. Et puis j'ai entendu un nom, très clairement, je l'ai reconnu parce que je l'avais déjà entendu : Adelphos.

– Adelphos ? Tu es sûre ? demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

– Certaine.

– Mais il est mort, non ?

– Il avait peut-être de la famille, intervint Darth. Croyez-moi, la famille, on en trouve partout. Il suffit que l'un d'eux ait décidé de se venger…

– Il faudra creuser, acquiesça Van. Dommage qu'on ait perdu les prisonniers d'Elise…

– Ils sont morts ? demanda Hitomi à qui Merle avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Ils se sont suicidés, oui. Ils sont plutôt déterminés.

Le silence tomba, un peu lourd, avant que Merle n'intervienne pour alléger l'atmosphère. Van s'éclipsa sans trop se faire remarquer, mais Hitomi le suivit des yeux.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Van se passa une main sur le visage, furieux après lui-même, de ses réactions, de son incapacité à rester calme.

Il ne voulait pas, le Dieu-Dragon était témoin qu'il ne voulait pas retomber dans ce cycle infernal avec Hitomi, savoir s'il l'aimait, ne l'aimait pas, si cette attirance était naturelle ou provoquée par leur destinée.

Mais Hitomi était là, parmi eux, à ses côtés, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était à sa place ! Il la sentait à fleur de son esprit, plus fortement que jamais, et il savait qu'elle était à un couloir de lui, que s'il voulait il pouvait la toucher. Elle n'était plus une illusion…

Mais avec sa présence était revenue la peur qu'elle reparte, qu'elle redevienne un simple fantôme, un souvenir… Et c'était trop douloureux.

Il avait perdu tant de personnes qu'il aimait, et Hitomi elle-même, déjà… Van n'était pas sûr qu'il supporterait que ça continue.

Il fallait qu'il se batte contre cette attirance pour elle, il fallait qu'il s'empêche de la laisser l'atteindre. Poings et dents serrés, les nerfs à fleur de peau, Van s'éloigna de la chambre.

¤¤¤

Allen frappa à la porte avant d'entrer silencieusement dans la chambre d'Elise. La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, le visage pâle, mais elle lui souriait.

– Allen…

– Elise, tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa.

– Je suis navrée, dit-elle. Je me sens ridicule de réagir ainsi…

Allen secoua négativement la tête et la regarda avec une pointe de tendresse dans les yeux.

– C'est normal, répondit-il. Il y avait de quoi être secouée !

Il frissonna à la pensée que s'ils étaient arrivés plus tard… Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Elise. Allen éprouvait le besoin irrésistible de garder le peu qu'il lui restait, Cid, Van, Elise… Les trois êtres qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout au monde. Les trois seules stabilités de sa vie.

Et ça faisait si peu de temps qu'il avait retrouvé Elise, son Elise, pas la princesse, que la perdre lui serait insupportable.

– Tu viendras dîner avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

– J'allais me lever lorsque tu es entré.

Elle hésita, puis demanda :

– Comment ça s'est passé… entre Van et Hitomi ?

Allen prit un air songeur.

– Bien, répondit-il. On jurerait que rien n'est arrivé entre eux, mais… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas si simple.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Avec eux, ce n'est jamais simple. J'espère que tout ira bien…

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant puis Elise demanda à voix basse :

– Crois-tu que… Séréna…

– Séréna est morte, la coupa Allen, sa voix trahissant encore une certaine douleur. Séréna est morte et Van a fait son deuil.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, l'air calme, avant d'ajouter.

– Van mérite d'être heureux, dit-il. Et je sais que son bonheur se trouve auprès d'Hitomi.

– Cela pourrait être un amour d'enfance, fit doucement Elise.

– C'est bien plus que cela, répliqua Allen avec conviction. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'est bien plus que cela ! Ils rayonnent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, Elise.

Elise ne répondit rien. Même si ce n'était effectivement qu'un amour d'enfance, elle était la première à pouvoir dire que ça ne signifiait pas que c'était terminé pour de bon.

– Je vais te laisser t'habiller, dit Allen en se levant avec un sourire.

Il lui caressa le front du bout des doigts, juste un frôlement, puis sortit de la chambre. Elise se rallongea dans un soupir.

Avoir cessé le deuil de l'homme qu'elle aimait simplement pour le retrouver… Même sans le vouloir, Allen Schézar n'avait pas fini de la faire souffrir.

¤¤¤

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, les deux Lunes brillaient faiblement dans le ciel noir, mais Hitomi n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle ne dormait pas bien déjà en temps normal, mais depuis son retour à Fanélia, ça avait empiré. Elle sentait en elle une tension, une nervosité qui l'agitait et elle savait exactement d'où ça provenait.

Depuis presque une semaine qu'elle était à Fanélia, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée une seule fois seule avec Van. Elle pouvait à la limite comprendre qu'il l'évite, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et lui donner l'impression qu'il contrôlait la situation, mais pas qu'il l'écarte des événements ainsi !

Elle n'était pas revenue sur Gaïa pour passer son temps à se promener dans les jardins du palais ou apprendre les rues de la ville par cœur ! Fanélia était très belle, Hitomi était très contente de revoir l'équipage du Croisé, Luhm et Merle mais si Van croyait qu'il allait la tenir à l'écart de ses problèmes comme ça, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

Hitomi fulminait. Elle ne savait toujours pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait, elle avait soutiré des informations au maximum de personnes mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Van, avec la vision des choses de Van !

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se calmer, Hitomi se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu.

Elle erra longtemps dans les couloirs du palais en maugréant après les bruns teigneux à la tête dure comme du bois, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention. Elle tendit l'oreille et capta les quelques notes d'une mélodie au piano. Intriguée, Hitomi suivit la musique jusqu'à une porte fermée. Elle l'entrouvrit doucement et se retrouva dans une bibliothèque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au fond, un piano éclairé d'une chandelle, et Van qui jouait.

Stupéfaite, elle resta immobile à l'entrée, mais le brun dût la sentir car il arrêta immédiatement de faire courir ses doigts sur l'instrument. Il tourna la tête vers elle avec une expression indéfinissable. Hitomi referma la porte derrière elle, sa colère contre lui oubliée.

– Non, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Continue à jouer…

Van hésita, mais elle réitéra sa demande et il finit par acquiescer sans un mot, reposant ses mains nues sur les touches. Une musique magnifique s'éleva dans la pièce et Hitomi s'assit sur un fauteuil le long du mur.

Elle avait la gorge serrée ; la mélodie était si belle, si mélancolique, et le profil de Van éclairé par la bougie semblait entouré d'une auréole.

Un ange… Hitomi se demanda si un jour elle volerait de nouveau dans les bras de Van. Si, tout simplement, elle le verrait dévoiler ses ailes…

Van joua une bonne demi-heure avant de s'arrêter. Hitomi avala sa salive. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il fallait qu'elle en profite…

– Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, dit-elle.

Van se tourna vers elle d'un air un peu intrigué.  
– Piano ?

– Cet instrument… Vous n'appelez pas ça "piano" ?  
Van secoua la tête et se leva du banc.

– Une sibylle, répondit-il en renfilant ses gants. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer.

– Tu en joues bien.

Van haussa les épaules et fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie mais Hitomi n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se défiler ainsi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. Après on s'étonne que tu aies une tête de déterré le matin !

Van s'arrêta et la regarda avec irritation.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

Hitomi se leva, le regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer quand il était têtu comme ça !

– J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aussi mauvais que le sien.  
– NON ! cria-t-il presque, les prenant tous les deux par surprise.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

– Non, répéta-t-il plus bas. Je… Ecoute… C'est assez difficile comme ça… Je…

Il se tût, l'air frustré, et serra les poings. A cet instant, les barrières que Van avait érigées entre leurs deux esprits vacillèrent et Hitomi sentit toute sa bataille intérieure. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qu'elle faillit suffoquer. De la colère, de la peur – tellement de peur – et de l'amour… Il y avait de l'amour, Hitomi en était certaine. Les sentiments de Van pour elle étaient là, présents et intacts, mais il les rejetait.

C'était douloureux. Ça faisait mal. Van l'aimait, mais il rejetait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et c'était pire encore que s'il ne l'aimait pas. Parce que face à cet amour, Hitomi ne pouvait que se rendre et voulait se jeter dans ses bras, et le serrer contre elle et ne plus jamais le quitter, mais la force de rejet était trop brûlante.

Van ne voulait pas d'elle en conscience, et elle l'obligeait par sa présence à constater ses sentiments et à se battre contre eux. Elle lui faisait du mal.

– Pardon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Ce n'est pas toi ! rétorqua violemment Van. Enfin si, mais…

Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de s'expliquer sans s'énerver.

– C'est moi qui ai des problèmes à régler avec ça. Je ne… peux pas l'accepter… Parce que ça ne…

Il s'arrêta, frustré de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'il voulait mais Hitomi se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle comprenait.

L'amour qu'elle sentait en Van n'était pas celui de Van, mais de Kelyan. Et l'amour qu'elle sentait en elle n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Tory.

Hitomi doutait que Van sache pour Kelyan et Tory, mais le jeune homme devait comprendre confusément que cette attirance pour elle n'était pas… réelle. Honnête. Qu'elle ne venait pas à proprement parler de lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il la rejetait.

Hitomi retint un sanglot amer. Leur amour était faux, basé sur des personnes qui n'existaient plus ! Si elle, Hitomi Kanzaki, pensait à lui, Van Fanel, elle ne ressentait que de l'incertitude, de la confusion, de la peur.

Les mêmes sentiments que Van Fanel avait pour Hitomi Kanzaki.

Comme elle en voulait à Tory et Kelyan à cet instant ! Comme elle leur en voulait !

Van sentit que Hitomi comprenait soudain et il eut un élan de gratitude envers elle.

Elle était aussi perdue que lui…

Car au delà de l'amour que Kelyan avait pour Tory, il y avait la peur de Van que Hitomi l'abandonne, peur de l'illusion qu'elle avait été si longtemps ; et au delà de l'amour que Tory avait pour Kelyan, il y avait aussi la peur d'Hitomi que Van la rejette encore une fois, la peur d'être déchirée entre la Terre et Gaïa, entre Van et sa famille.

Et cette peur qui les dévorait tous les deux recouvrait toute émotion autre qu'ils pourraient ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Seul les destins de Kelyan et Tory continuaient à les lier.

Hitomi ferma les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir.

– Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle maîtrisait difficilement. Très bien… Mais laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis ton amie, Van… et rien ne changera ça.

Ça faisait mal mais c'était la seule chose de vraie… Elle tenait tout de même à lui, au delà de cet amour qui n'était pas le sien.

– Ne m'écarte pas de tes problèmes. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et puis… je veux comprendre pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi Gaïa m'a appelée. Pour ça j'ai besoin que tu me laisses participer.

Van prit une inspiration, incertain, mais il sentait la détermination d'Hitomi. Il hocha la tête.

– D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Soulagée, elle lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il répondit avec hésitation. Tous deux venaient enfin de se comprendre, d'arriver quelque part où ils pouvaient évoluer l'un à côté de l'autre sans s'en vouloir et se sentir mal à l'aise.

Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là, mais maintenant ils pouvaient avancer doucement et se laisser le temps de séparer leurs émotions, leurs sentiments.

Ils étaient amis, et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui importait.

Hitomi se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir lorsque Van ajouta :

– Tu peux aller dormir… Je… j'ai dit que je veillerai sur ton sommeil, rien ne changera ça non plus.

Hitomi, la gorge serrée, acquiesça et lui sourit de nouveau.

– Bonne nuit, Van.

– Bonne nuit, Hitomi…

Elle sortit sans fermer la porte derrière elle. Van attendit que ses pas se soient éloignés puis retira précipitamment ses gants et pressa les mains contre la pierre froide du mur en serrant les dents.

Ça faisait longtemps que ses brûlures ne s'étaient pas faites ressentir comme ça… mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi soulagé.

Il attendit que les marques sur ses paumes disparaissent, puis renfila ses gants. Il irait vérifier que Hitomi s'était endormie, et puis il irait se coucher.

(à suivre)


	23. 10 Transition : Morpheus

**Les Ailes de Gaïa**  
Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : chronique historique, plus ou moins. Mythologie et prise de tête.  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Des origines de Gaïa à Van et Hitomi, l'histoire de la planète créée par la volonté des hommes.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui.

_Note :_ ça fait trois siècles, je sais, et en plus c'est très court... J'ai eu un mal fou à me décider à le mettre en ligne. Comme le nom l'indique, ce n'est que la transition et le chapitre suivant sera plus long. vv Et prendra moins de temps à arriver. Merci de votre patience... ;; ça me fait plaisir de savoir que certains ne désespèrent pas !

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues**

_ Transition_

11. Morpheus

Morpheus se demandait parfois ce que Folken aurait pensé du plan d'Estrellya. Mais de toute façon, si leur protecteur n'était pas mort, ils n'en seraient pas là ; Estrellya aurait gardé le peu de bon sens qu'elle avait et lui-même ne serait pas en train d'essayer de prendre la place de Van Slanzar de Fanel, le souverain le plus craint et aimé de Gaïa.

Folken ne l'avait jamais encouragé à prendre la place des gens. La première règle que le stratège lui avait apprise était de ne jamais, jamais garder une apparence trop longtemps.

"Tu pourrais te perdre, Morpheus. Reste toi-même, toujours."

Quelques années après la mort de Folken, Morpheus reniait tout cet apprentissage pour devenir la personne que son protecteur avait aimée plus que tout. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement coupable, mais il espérait plus ou moins réussir à raisonner Estrellya. Tuer Van Fanel ne lui paraissait pas une très bonne idée, ce n'était pas gentil pour Folken qui s'était sacrifié pour son petit frère. Rendre le sacrifice de leur protecteur inutile était idiot du point de vue de Morpheus, mais la vision d'Estrellya était tout autre.

Sa haine ne s'était pas apaisée, loin de là.

Néanmoins, ce qui retenait surtout Morpheus, c'était l'impression désagréable que ça se finirait mal. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il avait appris à croire ses pressentiments.

Il se plaça face au miroir et se détailla.

Il était assez grand. C'était pratique pour ses transformations, les Sorciers n'avaient pas pu lui donner le pouvoir spirituel des Morphs, lui devait se contenter de faire avec sa propre matière physique. Heureusement Van Fanel n'était pas très haut et plutôt fin, alors que Folken avait été grand et plus large d'épaule. Morpheus se souvenait d'une fois où il avait tenté de prendre l'apparence de son protecteur, ç'avait été difficile : non seulement Folken avait plus de matière corporelle que lui, mais de plus, tout comme Van il avait un esprit très puissant et ça s'était soldé par un échec.

Morpheus n'avait pas insisté.

Mais cette fois… Cette fois il était allé au bout.

Il continua à s'observer. Il avait un visage régulier, de longs cheveux noirs et lisse qu'il attachait en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient bleu foncé, mais Morpheus n'était pas sûr que ce soit leur couleur naturelle car ils avaient tendance à devenir plus clairs.

Cette apparence était la première dont il se souvenait et donc celle à laquelle il revenait toujours, mais il savait, il était presque sûr, que ce n'était pas la sienne, que ce n'était qu'une autre de ses nombreuses transformations ; il avait gardé cette forme pendant si longtemps qu'il avait fini par la faire sienne.

Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un sur Gaia à qui il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais Morpheus était réaliste. Cette apparence datait du temps où il était encore sous la coupe des Sorciers, la personne à qui il l'avait "empruntée" était probablement morte.

N'empêche, il aurait apprécié connaître sa véritable apparence.

A quoi il avait ressemblé, d'où il venait.

Il était le seul des Damnés à n'avoir jamais su d'où il venait. Estrellya avait beau être aujourd'hui totalement androgyne, au moins elle savait qui elle était à la base.

Morpheus prit une inspiration.

Deux ans avaient passé. Deux ans pendant lesquels il s'était introduit à Fanélia sous la forme d'un garde, deux ans qu'il suivait Van Fanel, apprenait ses mimiques, essayait de le comprendre, de posséder son esprit.

De copier ce qu'il était.

Ça c'était révélé douloureux et passionnant. Surtout que la forme qu'il réussissait à prendre était une sorte de mélange entre Van Fanel et Darth Atléos. Morpheus sourit à cette pensée. Sur le coup il avait été perturbé, n'avait pas compris comment il pouvait se changer en une autre personne comme ça.

Et puis il avait réalisé assez vite qu'Atléos était de la même famille que Van Fanel. Ce dernier ne le savait pas, ça c'était clair. Par contre Atléos si. Après de rapides recherches, Morpheus avait conclu que soit Atléos était un enfant illégitime de Gho, soit il venait du côté maternel. C'était tout à fait possible, on ne savait presque rien sur la reine Varie.

Il avait longtemps hésité à communiquer cette information à Estrellya avant de décider de se taire, finalement. Atléos n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et il valait mieux l'en préserver…

Après bien des difficultés, il avait réussi à accumuler assez d'informations pour pouvoir tenter sa chance. Il avait réussi en grande partie, mais il avait encore eu besoin de s'entraîner. Il était parti de Fanélia un mois auparavant, juste avant l'arrivée de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir vue, mais bientôt il en aurait tout le loisir et il avait eu besoin de s'isoler pour s'entraîner.

Dans le miroir, ses traits commencèrent à se modifier lentement. Son visage s'affina, ses cheveux raccourcirent.

Il sentit sa matière corporelle se mettre à changer et bientôt, il ne resta plus de lui que les yeux. C'était le plus difficile, ce qui convoyait la puissance d'un esprit. Et les yeux de Van Fanel n'avait pas qu'une couleur : de brun chaud, ils devenaient sous la lumière des Lunes presque bleu marine, et sous l'émotion, d'un rubis presque transparent.

Morpheus se concentra, ses iris tremblaient presque. Les couleurs se mélangèrent avant de se stabiliser, et il souffla enfin.

Dans le miroir, Van Fanel le regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

"Je suis vraiment trop fort", pensa Morpheus, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

L'apparence était maîtrisée, il ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer que le charisme l'était aussi. Il se retourna, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de sa chambre. Estrellya devait être dans son laboratoire.

– Esty ?

Morpheus entra dans le sanctuaire d'Estrellya et celle-ci se retourna avant de se figer en le fixant. L'éclair de haine qui passa dans son regard rassura Morpheus : apparemment, c'était réussi. Estrellya le dévisagea encore un instant avant de secouer la tête d'un air stupéfié.

– Jecha, Morpheus ! Si je ne savais pas que c'était toi…

– Tu m'aurais tué sur le champ, je sais ! Il va falloir que je fasse attention autour de Sora alors, il serait capable de me planter un couteau dans le dos !

Estrellya se leva et lui tourna autour.

– C'est affolant… Tu lui ressembles tant…

– J'espère bien, vu le travail que ça m'a demandé !

Morpheus reprit son apparence habituelle. Etre Van Fanel le fatiguait plus rapidement, il faudrait qu'il travaille son endurance.

– Excuse-moi pour tout ça, dit l'androgyne. Mais ça ne pouvait être que toi, sans Zongi…

– Zongi ne l'aurait pas fait, répliqua Morpheus.

Estrellya eut l'air surpris.

– Comment ça ?

– Les Morphs aspirent l'esprit de la personne qu'ils copient. Bien sûr, leur travail sera toujours plus parfait que le mien, mais quand l'esprit est trop fort, ils peuvent en mourir. Van Fanel a un esprit trop puissant, Zongi serait mort avant même de l'avoir tué !

– Je ne savais pas…

– Ce n'est pas facile, de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, Esty.

Estrellya hocha la tête. "Je m'en rends compte…"

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, puis Morpheus ajouta :

– Je suis prêt, je peux partir quand tu veux.

– Le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Morpheus soupira :

– Oui, oui… J'infiltre Fanélia, je kidnappe la Fille, je reviens, Kiriyo envahit Fanélia. Ça marche.

Estrellya lui sourit, puis d'un geste impulsif le serra dans ses bras.

– Merci, Phé. Bonne chance…

Morpheus connaissait bien Fanélia, maintenant. Des rues à la forêt environnante, en passant par les couloirs et le parc du château. Volant d'apparence en apparence, le cœur battant d'excitation, il avait pénétré la demeure des Fanel une nouvelle fois, sachant qu'à l'intérieur l'attendait la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, _Hitomi_. Il s'était entraîné à prononcer son nom, à la façon dont l'aurait fait Van Fanel, même si c'était la seule chose dont il ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûr. Avant de pouvoir devenir Van Fanel entièrement, il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il le voie en compagnie de _Hitomi_.

Ce ne serait pas difficile. Ils étaient ensemble, après tout, réunis après toutes ces années, et tant d'erreurs. Mais ils étaient ensemble, maintenant, ils avaient compris.

Les choses avaient bougé, depuis qu'il était venu. A Darth Atléos et Allen Schézar s'était ajouté un autre satellite de Van Fanel, Daryan Sailen. Ça ne changeait rien pour lui, mais c'était un amusement de plus.

Il se demanda comment Van Fanel réagirait s'il savait que l'élève de son général était attiré par sa fille-chat, sa « petite sœur ».

_Merle._

Aimée, la dernière survivant de sa famille, du moins à sa connaissance

Merle était importante pour Van Fanel aussi, très importante. Morpheus avait beau ne s'intéresser qu'à _Hitomi_, il ne devait pas oublier les autres, ceux qui faisaient aussi de Van Fanel ce qu'il était. Il fallait qu'il se méfie de la fille-chat, elle avait l'odorat développé, elle pouvait le démasquer s'il n'était pas prudent.

– Van !

Ce fut le premier mot qu'il entendit _Hitomi _prononcer. Van. Crié, appelé dans un rire, et puis elle surgit le long d'un couloir et Morpheus retint son souffle. Elle était différente de son souvenir. Elle était bien plus belle. Il eut envie de lui parler, d'aller la voir, mais Van Fanel arriva alors, et Morpheus se rendit compte qu'il n'existait plus.

C'était une étrange sensation, désagréable, vexante.

Blessante.

Mais Van Fanel et _Hitomi_ étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et rien ne semblait exister au-delà d'eux. Morpheus se mordit les lèvres, se fondit dans une ombre. C'était une aura qui les enveloppait eux et rien qu'eux, c'était la façon dont ils se regardaient, la façon dont ils évitaient de se toucher. Ils n'étaient conscients que de la présence de l'autre, il n'y avait que l'autre qui avait d'importance, mais ils essayaient de le cacher.

Ça mit Morpheus en colère.

La même colère qu'il avait ressentie quand Van Fanel avait trahi _Hitomi_ pour la sœur de Schézar. Et même s'il essayait de comprendre sa douleur, s'il avait souffert avec lui, il ne pouvait pas accepter cette nouvelle trahison.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi se faisaient-ils souffrir ? Est-ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas à quel point c'était se moquer de ceux qui les enviaient ?

– C'est là que tu te cachais ? Merle, Daryan et moi sortons en ville, tu viens ?

Il y eut de l'hésitation de la part de Van Fanel.

– Je t'interdis de refuser, de toute façon, affirma _Hitomi._ Tu as besoin de prendre l'air. Ni Bazhram, ni Vidarus ne vont entrer en guerre si tu t'absentes une après-midi du palais !

– Ils le feraient pour m'embêter, marmonna Van Fanel.

– Et de toute façon tu ne le sauras pas avant au moins demain ou après-demain. Viens !

Elle s'empara soudain de son bras, impulsivement, comme par réflexe, et ils se figèrent presque, mais Van Fanel suivit. Elle le lâcha vite, l'air de rien.

Ils faisaient semblant.

Morpheus les observa, des jours et des jours durant. Et ils ne se touchaient pas. Leurs gestes étaient calculés. Ils se parlaient des yeux mais dansaient l'un autour de l'autre, sursautaient lorsqu'ils se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, se surveillaient.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _? Morpheus ne voulait pas devoir s'éloigner de _Hitomi_. Il les suivit toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la bibliothèque se referme devant lui. Il hésita, mais bientôt la musique s'éleva et il s'assit par terre, au pied de la porte, cédant à l'appel étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il cédait toujours. La musique de Van Fanel était… particulière. Morpheus ferma les yeux, laissa les notes le bercer. Quelle que soit la mélodie, elle le prenait au ventre, réveillait en lui quelque chose… Il ne savait pas quoi, il n'était pas sûr, mais…

Un soir, caché dans l'ombre de sa chambre, il regarda Van Fanel se poser sur le balcon, ses ailes brillant dans la nuit. _Hitomi_ fit semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il était là, mais elle n'éteignit la bougie qu'à cet instant.

Van Fanel resta longtemps sur le balcon, puis de nouveau sembla vouloir s'envoler. _Hitomi_ se redressa alors avec un petit cri de peur, non, de terreur, et Morpheus eut le mouvement de se précipiter vers elle, savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Van Fanel était déjà là.

– Hitomi ! Hitomi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'accrocha à lui, et Morpheus se sentit soulagé, encouragea Van Fanel intérieurement. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle tremblait. Une main hésitante se posa sur sa tête, Morpheus sentait presque ses cheveux sous sa propre main.

– Cauchemar, souffla-t-elle.

– Une vision ?

– Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas…

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Morpheus se terra dans les ombres, souhaitant qu'elle le voie, souhaitant qu'elle ne le voie pas.

– Hitomi ?

Van Fanel prononçait son nom de façon bizarre. Morpheus répéta silencieusement, puis fit la moue. Il y avait de l'incertitude dans sa façon de l'appeler. Encore, encore de l'incertitude. Pourquoi Van Fanel ne prenait-il pas simplement ce qui lui était dû ?

– C'est rien, Van…

Il y avait de l'amertume, dans son nom à lui. Peut-être un peu d'incertitude, aussi.

– Je crois que c'était simplement un cauchemar.

Elle regardait dans sa direction. Morpheus en était sûr. Est-ce qu'elle le voyait ? Est-ce qu'il existait ?

– Est-ce… est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi en attendant ?

De nouveau, son regard n'était que sur Van Fanel. De nouveau il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait.

– Je… veux bien, répondit-elle.   
Van Fanel s'assit au pied du lit. Ils parlèrent, à voix basse, d'elle et de lui, séparément. Comme s'ils pouvaient vivre séparément. Ils parlèrent de son monde à elle et Morpheus avait mal, mal en même temps que Van Fanel, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ces gens dont elle parlait, parce que ces gens ne devraient pas compter. Il ne devait y avoir qu'eux qui comptaient. Morpheus avait toujours cru que Van Fanel était aimé sans condition. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai !

Et c'était normal, puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas sans condition non plus…

Morpheus fronça les sourcils. Lui, il l'aimerait sans condition. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il ferait un Van Fanel bien meilleur que le vrai.

Van Fanel s'endormit le premier, au pied du lit, la tête contre le matelas. Elle se leva, déposa une couverture autour de lui, avant de se recoucher. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, Morpheus sortit en silence de la chambre, songeur.

Oui. Il ferait un bien meilleur Van Fanel.

-

Allen Schézar partit le lendemain, avec son élève amoureux, pour un pays ou un autre, Morpheus ne savait pas et s'en fichait. Il voulait parler à _Hitomi._

Il était temps de prendre la place de Van Fanel. Il viendrait chercher _Hitomi_ et il l'emmènerait ailleurs, loin, pas près d'Estrellya, parce qu'alors elle connaîtrait la vérité. De toute façon, Estrellya n'avait pas besoin de _Hitomi_ pour accomplir sa vengeance.

Morpheus avait tout planifié, d'abord il attendrait qu'elle soit seule et puis il irait la rejoindre. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait, et lui prendrait la main, et ils partiraient loin, parce qu'il l'aimait _sans condition_ et Fanélia ne comptait pas, rien ne comptait, sauf _Hitomi._ C'était comme ça que ça aurait dû être, si Van Fanel avait été un meilleur Van Fanel.

Morpheus suivit _Hitomi_ lorsqu'elle quitta les autres pour se promener dans le parc. Il attendit avec patience le bon moment, le cœur battant.

Elle arriva au Mausolée.

– Bonjour, Folken, dit-elle.

Morpheus tressaillit, surpris. Folken ? C'était là que Folken était enterré ? Il avait souvent vu Van Fanel venir ici, mais il croyait qu'il n'y avait que ses parents et ses ancêtres qui y étaient enfouis… Folken n'avait-il pas été rejeté par Fanélia ?

Morpheus hésita. Avait-il le droit de prendre l'apparence du petit frère que son protecteur avait tant aimé ? Etait-ce trahir ce que Folken lui avait enseigné, de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre ? Son sentiment de culpabilité le dérangeait un peu. Il aurait peut-être dû refuser, tenter de retenir Estrellya un peu mieux…

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Folken, dit _Hitomi_. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas le quitter. Plus le quitter. Mais à quel point est-ce que ce sont mes sentiments à moi ?

Elle se tut, inspira.

– Je voudrais que les choses soient plus simples.

Morpheus se reprit. _Hitomi_ était malheureuse. Il fallait la rendre heureuse parce que c'était le rôle de Van Fanel, et qu'il ne le faisait pas. Folken était mort, Folken les avait abandonnés. Il n'avait plus de droits sur le comportement de Morpheus.

Il ferma les yeux, sentit son corps se modifier. Il le fit avec soin, beaucoup plus de soin encore qu'il n'en avait apporté lors de ses précédentes métamorphoses. C'était important. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il prit le temps de la regarder, encore une fois. Elle l'aimerait. Elle l'aimerait parce qu'il était Van Fanel, désormais.

Il sortit de sa cachette, marcha vers elle.

– _Hitomi_, appela-t-il, mettant dans sa voix un peu d'incertitude, mais de l'espoir aussi, et de l'amour.

Elle se retourna et le regarda, et il voulut sourire, mais n'y arriva pas.

Elle ne souriait pas, elle. Il y avait de la confusion dans ses yeux, de la confusion, et puis, petit à petit de la peur s'installa. Il ralentit, cette fois vraiment incertain.

– _Hitomi _?

Elle se leva lentement, recula vers le Mausolée, elle le fixait avec cette peur dans le regard qui le dérangeait. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche.  
– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Le monde de Morpheus changea.

_Transition : fin._

(à suivre)


	24. Résumé de la fin

Après bien des années, voici le résumé de la fin de _Les Ailes de Gaïa._

Vous le devez à Ksuden qui n'aura jamais renoncé à l'obtenir :p

Il m'aura fallu longtemps pour accepter que je ne finirais jamais cette fic, et encore du temps pour le digérer mais nous y voilà.

Aujourd'hui encore, et à son stade inachevé, _Les Ailes de Gaïa_ reste l'histoire la plus longue que j'aie jamais écrite, l'univers le plus construit et le plus cohérent. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à réitérer cet exploit ailleurs.

J'imagine qu'après toutes les mises à jour du site, ce ne doit plus être très lisible, je vais probablement faire un tour pour voir dans quel état c'est, si c'est vraiment affreux je reposterai la fic dans son intégralité sur Archive of Our Own pour qu'elle soit facilement récupérable entièrement.

* * *

/ !\ Il y a énormément de détails dont je ne me souviens plus, mais ils sont quelque part dans ma tête, alors si vous avez des questions à propos de tel ou tel personnage ou de tel ou tel événement ou scénario secondaire/tertiaire qui n'a jamais été résolu, posez-la, je vous en trouverai la réponse.

La deuxième partie de **Renaissance**, _Reconstruction_, s'est achevée sur le retour de Hitomi et ses retrouvailles avec Van (chapitre 9). Il y a eu une _Transition _autour de Morpheus (chapitre 10). La troisième partie, _Consolidation_, reprend à la fin de _Reconstruction_.

Voici le début du chapitre 11 de **Renaissance** tel que je l'avais commencé (il me semble que j'avais déjà posté la première scène sur LJ) :

**III. Renaissance : Origines Perdues**

_[Troisième temps : Consolidation]_

11.

Néo Atlantis.

Namlië ouvrit les rideaux en grand, laissant le soleil pâle du matin s'engouffrer dans la pièce et illuminer les étagères poussiéreuses de la Bibliothèque des Prophéties. Comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait commencé son office deux ans plus tôt, le jeune prêtre contempla avec satisfaction et une certaine fierté les centaines de plaques d'énergist sur lesquelles la volonté des Dieux Dragons avait été gravée, rendue touchable pour les mortels : des prophéties, annonçant divers évènements, des plus mineurs aux plus importants, classés par leur auteur. Namlië déambula lentement le long des étagères de pierre.

Son travail consistait simplement à vérifier si les prophéties se réveillaient, mourraient, ou devenaient obsolètes. Il les connaissait toutes par cœur, nécessité pour devenir le gardien de la Bibliothèque.

Il n'était pas toujours évident qu'une prophétie se réveille. Certaines ne se réalisaient jamais. Quelque part, Namlië trouvait cela rassurant ; même si peut-être sa pensée était blasphématoire, savoir que tout n'était pas prédéterminé et qu'ils avaient la possibilité de modifier leur destin lui plaisait. Bien sûr, parfois, la prophétie avait juste été mal interprétée… Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'entendre et de comprendre la voix des Dieux Dragons et les plus grands prophètes étaient tous issues de la famille royale ; le plus grand de tous étant le tout premier, Ryk le Prophète. Il n'en avait pas fait beaucoup, mais elles s'étaient toutes révélées exactes, et c'était lui qui avait prédit l'arrivée de l'Enfant-Dragon, des milliers d'années auparavant.

Namlië savait que le salut de son peuple était proche et il était heureux de faire partie de ceux qui connaîtraient le jour où l'Enfant-Dragon viendrait les guider.

Avec amusement, le jeune prêtre nota qu'une prophétie mineure venait de se réveiller. La plaque d'énergist sur laquelle elle avait été gravée luisait doucement.

"14ème prophétie d'Anthieme, murmura Namlië à voix basse, le printemps sera bon pour l'agriculture."

Un peu plus loin, une autre plaque s'était fendue légèrement. La prophétie qui y était inscrite venait de mourir sans s'être jamais réalisée. Ça arrivait souvent et Namlië se contenta de la prendre pour la ranger dans la pièce réservées à ces prophéties.

Il la déposa avec précaution auprès de ses consœurs. La pièce était poussiéreuse, il reviendrait un peu plus tard pour la nettoyer un peu.

Namlië était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'une lueur attira son attention. Interdit, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé : une lumière rosâtre entourait l'une des prophéties qui, rangée ici, aurait dû être morte.

"Que…"

Y avait-il eu une erreur ? Namlië fronça les sourcils et se saisit avec précaution de la tablette gravée. Quel était l'imbécile qui l'avait rangée là ? Elle n'était pas fendue et semblait parfaitement vivante. Le gardien précédent avait dû la juger obsolète pour une raison ou une autre. Namlië prit un air désapprobateur. C'était la raison pour laquelle, tant qu'une plaque n'était pas fendue, il se refusait à la ranger.

Impatient de voir de quoi il s'agissait, il sortit de la pièce et ferma derrière lui, tenant la prophétie précieusement contre lui. La posant sur une table, il chercha d'abord le nom de son énonciateur.

"Le roi Cyan ?"

Namlië comprenait mieux la précipitation de son prédécesseur à ranger la tablette. Le roi Cyan n'avait pas été réputé pour ses prophéties. Peu avaient été justes, Cyan était trop émotionnel et interprétait mal les paroles des Dieux Dragons, ce qui l'avait mené à bien des erreurs… Mais ça n'excusait tout de même pas le fait de l'avoir jugée si vite obsolète.

Avec un certain plaisir, Namlië entreprit de traduire les paroles gravées dans la langue sacrée, la langue originale des Atlantes. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses sourcils se fronçaient :

_"Lorsque le retour de l'Enfant-Dragon sera proche, du sang de Sin le Créateur naîtra le Purificateur. Il portera la croix des Enfants Maudits et sera reconnu par les Yeux Mystiques. Alors les Enfants Maudits seront lavés de leur blasphème et acceptés parmi les peuples de Gaïa."_

Namlië relut la prophétie plusieurs fois pour être sûr de l'avoir bien traduite et bien comprise. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur la traduction, seule l'interprétation était ambiguë. Sa première pensée fut que "les Enfants Maudits" était une paraphrase pour indiquer le Peuple du Dieu Dragon, mais c'était la première fois que cette expression apparaissait et elle n'avait pas de raison particulière d'exister.

Les Enfants Maudits étaient donc probablement un autre peuple de Gaïa. Mais le plus intéressant était la mention de ce "Purificateur". Né du sang de Sin le Créateur… Il y avait sur Gaïa un autre descendant de Sin que les Yeux Mystiques ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu arriver sur Gaïa sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ?

Et comment son prédécesseur avait pu faire une erreur aussi grossière que de faire disparaître une telle information ? Namië savait qu'avec l'arrivée de l'Enfant-Dragon les prophéties n'avaient plus beaucoup d'intérêt aux yeux de beaucoup, mais on ne traitait pas la parole des Dieux Dragons ainsi !

Combien d'autres prophéties avaient ainsi disparu sous d'autres vraiment mortes ? Furieux, Namlië se jura de vérifier une à une toutes les tablettes qui avaient été rangées, et particulièrement celles du roi Cyan. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il voie le Grand Prêtre, et peut-être ensuite informer la reine Aniltha.

Visiter Fanélia avec Van était très différent de la visiter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les émotions du jeune roi quand il parlait de sa ville changeait tout, le fait que Hitomi puisse les ressentir aidait bien sûr beaucoup…

− C'est clairement plus moderne, déclara Hitomi alors qu'ils remontaient lentement les escaliers vers le palais.

− Dryden, dit Van en guise d'explication.

− Tu l'as laissé… ?

− Il a été très persuasif.

− C'est étrange de sentir toute cette énergist en action…

Le jeune roi haussa les épaules.

− Les sols de Fanélia en regorgent. C'est une richesse que nous n'avions jamais exploitée, mais il faut avouer que pouvoir l'utiliser un minimum aide énormément. Mais il est hors de question qu'on se laisse envahir.

Le souvenir de la capitale zaïbach pesait lourd entre eux.

− Fanélia ne deviendra jamais comme ça, jamais, affirma Van à voix basse.

Hitomi lui sourit et resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid à Fanélia qu'à Pallas, l'hiver semblait déjà s'être installé. Mais il faisait si beau que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, s'habituant tout doucement à la présence de l'autre, cette proximité qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis tant d'années. Hitomi avait senti leur lien devenir à la fois plus fort et plus faible au cours des jours qu'elle passait à ses côtés. Elle continuait à sentir la présence de Van en elle, mais ces moments où ils pouvaient presque se parler de manière télépathique semblaient avoir disparu. C'était vrai qu'ils pouvaient se parler de manière normale, maintenant.

Leur lien semblait moins… maladroit, quelque part. Il n'y avait plus de gêne, plus de besoin d'être prudent de peur d'entrer un peu trop dans l'esprit de l'autre, de peur de devenir indiscret. Ils n'avaient plus à chercher la limite entre ce qui était acceptable et ce qui ne l'était pas, à tenter d'ignorer la présence de l'autre.

Hitomi sentait clairement aussi que pouvoir appeler Van de vivre voix, qu'avoir souvent sa présence physique auprès d'elle calmait leur lien, le rassurait un peu… Elle était faite pour être aux côtés de Van. Et c'était en fait cela qui était le plus difficile : ne pas pouvoir toucher Van. Elle savait que c'était réciproque ; ils compensaient l'un et l'autre en frôlements et touches anodines, mais un jour ça ne suffirait plus.

Néanmoins, elle savait que ce n'était que le souvenir de leur vie antérieure qui faisait cela ; et Van était aussi conscient que ce n'était pas ça qui était important, pas ce lien particulier.

Mais en silence, sans se concerter, ils réapprenaient à se connaître, par eux-mêmes, sans aide extérieure. Pour Hitomi, cela devenait de plus en plus facile de séparer ses émotions de celles de Tory.

Et plus facile de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait aimé Van.

− Plus rapide, ton attaque ! ordonna Allen. Dis-toi que l'ennemi n'attendra pas que tu te remettes de ton déséquilibre ! Ne compte pas sur la chance !

Avec une ardeur teintée d'épuisement, Daryan se jeta sur le général, épée en avant, garde ouverte comme un appel à le frapper là. Reconnaissant la feinte pour ce qu'elle était, Allen se contenta d'éviter l'attaque avec un sourire intérieur. Daryan devenait tout de même meilleur, plus subtil. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne pouvait que progresser.

[...]

Cette scène continue sur une conversation entre Daryan et Allen au sujet de Merle : le fait qu'elle est très indépendante et a décidé de ne jamais se marier pour veiller éternellement sur Van. Daryan devra la courtiser longtemps, d'autant que le père de ce dernier ne donnerait jamais son accord à leur mariage.

Puis s'enchaîne une scène de groupe où ils discutent de la situation politique actuelle (NB : Elise est partie pour Chezario) ; Darth se fait des réflexions sur la présence cohérente de Hitomi au milieu de tout cela, il l'imagine parfaitement aux côtés de Van avec la couronne virtuelle de Fanélia sur la tête. Ses pensées le mènent à l'idée qu'il va peut-être rentrer chez lui. Il a un rôle à jouer, lui aussi. Il devrait être roi et il est temps qu'il l'accepte.

Allen et Daryan partent pour Chezario où ils retrouvent Elise. Jin lui fait une cour acharnée, ce qui déclenche chez Allen un sentiment de jalousie qu'il décide rapidement être la preuve qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Il sait qu'Elise n'aime pas Jin, et refuse qu'elle aussi, à l'instar de Marlène et Mirana, épouse un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouve rien. Il a suite à cela une conversation sérieuse avec elle, où il lui fait une pseudo déclaration qu'Elise rejette sans aucun scrupule ni aucune hésitation : pour elle, Allen a simplement peur de perdre encore quelqu'un de son passé, ce n'est pas de l'amour réel. Allen tente de la convaincre de la validité de ses sentiments, sans succès.

Parallèle ave Daryan et la longueur de la cour qu'il devra lui faire.

Van et Hitomi se tournent autour sans vraiment rien résoudre, mais ont de plus en plus de mal à garder leurs distances l'un avec l'autre.

Une scène flottante aurait compris un échange entre Van et Elise au sujet de Séréna, et la peur de Van d'avoir utilisé cette dernière pour se prouver qu'il était capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Hitomi. Elise lui remet plus ou moins les idées en place.

On rejoint alors chronologiquement la fin de la _Transition_ avec Morpheus.

Hitomi sait immédiatement que l'être qui s'approche n'est pas Van, elle est forcément face à un Morph mais elle saurait, aurait senti si Van était mort ; terrifiée, elle l'appelle mentalement. L'esprit fragile de Morpheus est complètement brisé du fait d'être reconnu alors qu'il n'est pas lui-même, le choc est doublé lorsque Van, celui qu'il n'est pas, surgit, Allen et Darth sur les talons.

Van va tout de suite à Hitomi, Darth et Allen se lancent à la poursuite de Morpheus, lui-même rendu fou par la terreur d'être vu pour la première fois tel qu'il est. Il arrive au bord de l'une des falaises qui entoure le palais au moment où Allen le rattrape, Morpheus veut se jeter dans le vide et entraîne accidentellement Allen à sa suite.

Darth se jette à son tour dans le vide, déploie ses ailes et les sauve tous les deux, mais se démasque au passage.

Cet événement déclenche un gros bazar. Van est hors de lui, tout le monde est perturbé. Darth s'explique du mieux qu'il peut sans aggraver la situation, ce qui n'est pas évident. Morpheus est placé en détention, mais complètement traumatisé, il oscille entre la terreur et la catatonie.

Hitomi ne cesse de rêver de lui la nuit et un soir, finit par aller le voir là où il est enfermé. La terreur qu'éprouve Morpheus pour elle calme sa propre peur, éveille sa compassion et une impulsion inexpliquée la pousse à pénétrer dans la cellule (probablement avec l'aide de Daryan). Morpheus est recroquevillé dans un coin, elle le prend contre elle comme un enfant. Morpheus commence à changer de forme encore et encore et encore, s'arrête un instant sur sa forme habituelle brune-yeux bleus ; Hitomi continue à la réconforter, il change à nouveau trois fois de forme puis s'arrête définitivement sur celle d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, sa forme originelle (cf. première scène de l'Interlude, chapitre 5). Lucas, le petit garçon qu'était Morpheus, est l'un des descendants de Lynk et le traumatisme de l'accident de voiture a éveillé la parcelle de pouvoir qu'il possédait et l'a transporté sur Gaia. Il est le Purificateur de la prophétie de Cyan.

De son côté, Hitomi vainc ainsi symboliquement sa crainte des Morphs et par là réalise la prophétie : les Morphs de par le monde perdent leur pouvoir pour ne garder que leur forme originelle. L'effet n'est dans un premier temps pas très positif étant donné la peur générale qu'ils déclenchent. Cela provoque une nouvelle crise de violence contre eux, Van intervient en leur faveur et les Morphs se rassemblent vers Fanelia.

La solution ne peut être que temporaire ; Darth en profite alors pour proposer d'établir la communication avec Néo-Atlantis, où il y a largement la place pour accueillir éventuellement le peuple des Morphs. Il part avec une petite délégation diplomatique et Morpheus encore fragile, dans l'idée que les prêtres de Néo-Atlantis pourront faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Dans la foulée, le pendentif "appelle" Hitomi et cette dernière se retrouve à errer dans les bois en pleine nuit, jusqu'à arriver au lac où Van l'avait jeté. L'ondine qui le porte l'attend en plein milieu. Dans un demi-sommeil Hitomi rentre dans le lac et va le chercher. Van, qui s'est rendu compte de son absence suite à une insomnie, arrive sur ces entrefaites. Complètement traumatisé par le souvenir de Séréna mourant au milieu de ce lac, il se précipite pour en sortir Hitomi. Une fois le pendentif en main, cette dernière sort de sa transe et panique, Van arrive alors en volant et la transporte jusqu'au bord.

Ils ont là une longue conversation au sujet de leur relation, de leurs sentiments. Ils s'embrassent et décident de s'accorder une nouvelle chance.

Mais ils sont à peine revenus à Fanélia que le groupe de Kiriyo Adelphos infiltre le palais avec Estrellya (cette dernière est persuadée que Morpheus a été tuée et en est d'autant plus folle de rage ; elle a menti à Kiriyo en disant que la mission avait été un succès) et Sora.

Kiriyo et ses hommes sont maîtrisés assez rapidement, mais Estrellya accompagnée de Sora réussit à trouver Van et Hitomi. Elle cherche à tuer Hitomi qu'elle juge responsable de la "mort" de Morpheus, Van s'interpose et prend le coup pour elle, ce qui ne dérange pas forcément Estrellya puisqu'il était le suivant sur sa liste.

Mais alors Sora poignarde et tue Estrellya. Ses seules émotions positives sont liées à Folken, et tout comme Morpheus, il avait compris que pour leur protecteur, seul comptait Van. Il a suivi le plan d'Estrellya parce qu'il tournait autour de Van, sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Sa réaction à voir Van à terre et menacé est d'éliminer la menace.

Van se vide de son sang et Hitomi utilise le pouvoir de son pendentif pour les transporter à Néo-Atlantis, c'est à dire auprès des derniers membres de sa famille. Van est soigné de justesse, transfusé grâce au sang d'Aniltha.

Pendant sa convalescence, Hitomi et Van en apprennent plus sur Gaïa, ses origines, les espoirs fondés sur Van.

Ce dernier refuse bien entendu d'abandonner Fanélia pour Néo-Atlantis, mais il officialise les relations diplomatiques entre les deux pays, reconnaît la famille régnante de Néo-Atlantis comme étant également la sienne, ce qui semble suffisant pour accomplir la prophétie de l'Elu et prouve encore une fois que les Atlantes se trompent toujours sur les intentions du destin.

Van et Hitomi reviennent à Fanélia avec quelques Atlantes afin d'établir l'équivalent d'une ambassade, et proposer aux Morphs le souhaitant de partir s'établir à Néo-Atlantis.

Hitomi retourne sur Terre provisoirement pour mettre ses affaires en ordre, rassurer sa famille et ses amis, avant de revenir définitivement, à l'exception de visites.

Daryan mettra moins longtemps à convaincre Merle de l'épouser qu'Allen en mettra à obtenir l'autorisation d'Elise de la courtiser officiellement.

Sora va longtemps rôder dans le palais de Fanélia comme garde du corps inquiétant et totalement non-désiré de Van. Les efforts de son entourage, et d'Allen en particulier, vont le sortir petit à petit de son mutisme, mais il ne sera jamais complètement "là".

Van et Hitomi se marient environ une année plus tard, alors que Gaïa est à nouveau tranquille. Ils auront quatre enfants, un garçon, trois filles. L'une d'entre elles deviendra l'héritière de Darth et lui succédera sur le trône de Néo-Atlantis.

(fin)


End file.
